chkaddd
by silagh
Summary: A Sidney Crosby Fanfiction. With the help of friends, Sid and Tylyn learn about life, love and commitments. A romantic divergence started during the NHL lockout. If anyone is interested, I'm looking for a beta.
1. Chapter 1

**Please note: The main story of Sid and Tylyn begins in Chapter 2. This prologue is the start of four intertwining stories which I have included here as an introduction to the main characters.**

Prologue.

The rain was driven against the window in blasts. Slaps of water and wind hitting in a rhythm which made me think of Thor, Odin or Loki. Here I am sitting in the waiting room of a sports psychologist in Denmark who wants to pick my brains while I am here wanting to 'see' if what I have heard through our many phone conversations is real. The gods are playing with us. Puppets and a puppetmaster. The grey scene outside could be a cloud bursting with energy for this scene except for the brightly painted buildings which add some distraction to my eye.

"Miss Kassiopeia von Karajan, to see you sir" the receptionist ushered me into the office. It was kind of as I had imagined it would be. A room with a window, many stacks of books and papers, a laptop on the desk, an empty cup of something, a pair of chairs in one corner which faced the window. Like a god looking down on the world that he had created. I had actually thought about the 14 floors which the elevator had ascended to get here but looking out over the harbor below now.

" February in Copenhagen can be stormy Kassiopeia. Sorry, Peeka." Ture Mikkelsen was as his name and voice suggested. Thor incarnate. A tall man. Yes, broad shouldered but not thick in his stature. Face weathered. Older than I had thought maybe mid thirties. Blondish long hair hung limp around his face. Needs a hair trim rather than a cut. No one looking after him.

" I love weather. It gives one scope to feel." I smile at him and extend my hand. " My pleasure to meet you at long last, Dr Mikkelsen."

"Really the pleasure is mine that you came here at this time of year. Can I offer you a refreshment? Tea? Kaffe?" His voice is deep. A baritone rather than a basso I suspect. Hmmm.

"Herb tea if you have any would be lovely. I have time in my schedule to sing an afternoon of Mozart at the national theatre and tomorrow the university a master class in vocalization of jazz riffs. I like to fit a bit of distraction from the performances. Sopranos are notorious for being high maintenance and I need to burn of some steam."

" Please sit. Our conversations up to now on the techniques of inspiration to high performance athletes have been very interesting to me. I know that you maintain your cox position with the rowing team by finding individual and group visualizations to help push your teams to seemingly breaking limits. The crew in your boats listen to you, follow your commands and believe in you. It is remarkable.

Every time a record is set your crew comes up with another big push and down it goes. What goes on it that boat? Why do they trust you? " He picks a pen fiddles with it.

"That's the question of the day isn't. I get them to believe in themselves. My father is, as you know is a conductor, a director of music. He has taught me from a young age that to be successful I needed to orchestrate the world around me. To take my advantages yes but to take my disadvantages make them my successes. That's what I do in the boat. I find the weakness and turn it into a positive. Fix the problem or change from a problem to an advantage. Look at me. I am 5'2", thin to the point of skinny; I have inherited a voice and a musical intuition which have made me.  
What the next diva? But that's not what I want to do. I love to direct. I love to orchestrate. People don't want to see me as my father. They want to see my mother with her pure mesmerizing voice. It is in the boat where I have built my world where people don't see the package of my parents love story and ultimate operatic demise but rather the things I can control. Stroke, pace, angles, timing and heart. It comes down to heart." I don't liking talking about my family but this warrants genuine feeling. My family is a tabloid fodder.

'So like a conductor you play the crew members like a cast of an opera?' Ture is listening to me and hearing what I have to say. Good man. He can think."

"Yes, like an orchestra every man in the boat has a job. The lead sets the pace I give him like the bass line in the music. " I like Ture. He has serious potential. He understands music and that is good.

'How do you get the crew to follow you?" Ture intently watches me play with the cup in my hand as if I were to pick up a baton.

"Timing. "I say looking out to the storm outside again." Like all good stories, time and place is important to set the scene. You have to play god by listening to their prayers and answering them. I usually always get what I want when I set the scene. People, no matter who they are given choices, follow mantra and then look for guidance from something. A learned behavior, a peers, a mentor ….a god." I hope that I haven't gone to far with that last one but like the director I am describing I want him to become entangled in my web. I want him to seek knowledge.

"How do you do this?" He is puzzled. It reads across his face like page out of a script. His hair follows forward, he pushes it back with an impatient thrust and looks at me expectantly.

" Hmmm the best way to do this is to show you….what are you doing this summer?" I ask not so innocently.

" I have athletes at the Olympics in London then back to teach here at the University in the fall. Why what are you suggesting?" His hands are callused. HIS Hands Are Callused.

" You row much?" I ask looking pointedly at his hands.

"Ja, a couple of times per week. Stress relieving for exercise. You know once rowing is in your blood." He shrugs those wide shoulders.

I smile at him. Caught hook, line and sinker.

"When you are in London, we will get together and you can watch me put together a play."

London:

The sun is shining so sitting out side is a amazing considering that this is England. I have to get my stuff together. Harry is out. Thank God. David is coming over in a snit. Not great but coming over. And Ture is coming to visit this afternoon. Yes. The stage is going to be set.

Before I get to far a head of myself I check a few details. Post Olympics Harry and I will head to Canada for our August vacation. As per usual we(read that as I) invite a few friends. This year is my season of love. Don't tell the participants they aren't to know…yet.

David my long time accompanist and friend needs to be wed off. Okay maybe not wed off but rather in a long term relationship. He always is a love em and mope over em for weeks kind of guy. But this time I have found him exactly what he has asked for. Hah! I want him to be happy. I love him so much I need him to be happy. David of course doesn't usually fall for my tricks which is why this is soooo prefect. He thinks that I am setting up everyone else for ""Dr Mikkelsen" to observe which is the Truth. Yes score the truth. Now if David and Ture hit it off, as I am sure they will by being accomplices in deceptions or rather ministrations then okay. A shared adventure. I smile. This is working out great!

The sound of footsteps on the gravel outside alerts me to vistors. I don't need sharp hearing 'cause Harry's pack of mutts sound the alarm. No wait the tenor of the barking changes to yips of delight. David.

"Get off me you hairy mutts." groans David as he pushes through the pack and flops onto the settee beside me." Lovely so see you but really I have been fight crowds in ER , throngs on the byways and now your filthy dogs." He is an ER pediatrician practicing at one of the London area hospitals and we have known each other since I started at Brentwood College. I needed a practice accompanist and he needed well work. Things got complicated when he went into medicine but our friendship was cemented in the early years.

"What are you trying to pull off now? Whose lives are you meddling in? Which damaged soul are you saving? " He narrowed his eyes at me. Balding but with a sweet face, trying to look disgusted with me.

Truth time again.

"Many people really my biggest attempt yet. Let me set the stage for you." I push him backward and pour him a Pim's.

David looks at the Pim's in his hand and says "Going to take this long?"

"Yep " I say smiling "just relax a moment until my other guest arrives".

"Who would that be? Peeka what are you up to?" David is now looking serious.

"Remember the guy the sports psychologist who has been interviewing me. The guy from Denmark? " David nods but studies me. Now for the Oscar winning performance. "Him" I go for innocence.

The pack of dogs save me by thundering down the hall. Barking . Yes well timed.

Now there are three of us sitting in on the porch sipping Pim's. David looking between Ture and me. Of course I did the round of introductions. Doctor to Doctor. Shaking of hands. Now down to the business at hand.

"David, Ture is studying the motivation of high performance athletes. We talked about this remember? " David nods and smiles. "He wants to see the process at work."

'Motivation of a high performance athlete?" David looks incredulous.

My turn to smile.

"Ja, Peeka has liken the process to an opera or a play? I want to see for my self how this works." Ture is looking between David and I. I think he knows David is uncomfortable. Breathe

"This is my plan. Tonight Ture, I will introduce you to three friends. Tylyn, Kendra and Lauren they all play for Canada's field hockey team who just one won gold. They are going to be the basis for our plot. I have been cast in a part of Game of Thrones being filmed in Canada. The director has asked me to coach a couple of guys on their characters. This will work out well. They fit into my plan. " I pause for a sip.

David is so damn quick…"Couple of guys? I know you like balance in all things Peeka so far three girls and a couple of guys. How many guys? Two or three? "

"Two from the show. The third guy, David, I do love balance, is doing a charity thing for me." The men are both looking at me.

"Again how does this work?" Ture asks shaking his head.

"The trick is finding out what everyone wants or needs and then answering their prayers. Kit and Richard are playing young lordlings in this new tv series. They need to act like they have been born to privilege. Harry being Prince Harry will help them.

Kendra is heading off to Scotland for university and wants to have a connection there. Richard Madden is Scottish. She can pick his brain on all Scottish things and maybe a connection. Kit Harrington is sweet and really needs to loosen up to perform his love scenes."

"Ah Hah. Lauren Kelham will do that. Poor guy. Lucky guy she is sexually aggressive." David has cottoned on to my plan. "So Tylyn, what for wee Frodo?"

" What does Tylyn wants? I asked her this before the games started. I asked if they won gold what reward would she like. " I paused. " She wanted life experience. She wanted to be kissed by a boy. You know how sheltered she has been. So I thought why not make it very hockey girls' dream boy." I was cut off by David.

"Not fuck yeah Crosby" He laughed. "I should have guessed with her work ethic, her focus her and sheer determination. But wait you said the last guy was doing charity work. Sidney Crosby is coming to Madrona to do charity work. I am not buying it"

"Not charity work but remember the album we started with famous athletes singing to raise money for under privleged kids for sports equipment?" I winced as I said it.

"How can I forget Steve Nash doing a rap tune about ...what was it. Fishing for hoops? Jesus, Peeka you could talk a sailor into sailing a ship in the desert" David looked at me in disbelief. "Or Clara Hughes singing a lullaby about trains. What does Crosby want? "

"Well, the couple of conversations I have had with him haven't made it to clear. But looking at his life, I think watching three of his team mates marry this summer and a fourth becoming a dad. I think he wants love. So believe it or not in a couple of weeks Sidney Crosby will be at your piano learning to sing about love." I looked at both guys. Ture looked stunned. David looked stunned.

Hook, line and sinker.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Game Begins

What am I doing? WHAT AM I DOING? No really WHAT AM I DOING! I am dressed in a get up that can only be described as…. ridiculous. I get why I look ridiculous. Hiding my identity has been a bit of a sport unto itself and something I don't usually do but evidently desperate times come with desperate measures. Or something like that. But this has been an extreme effort. My two companions sitting beside me in the bleachers get to look basically normal because no one will probably recognize them. Where as I am recognized where ever I go in Canada so for this event they have chosen to disguise me.

'Oh stop fidgeting, you're worse than a wee bairn waiting fur yer Christmas pudding.' I get elbowed for my efforts. 'Watch the luvies on the field they make such brilliant vista. It might take your mind off your worries mate.' Richard was scolding me.

'Piss off, Dickhead.' I growl, ever since he started calling me _Walter,_ I've been calling him_ Dickhead. _I am hot and uncomfortable sitting on the metal bleachers out in the mid day sun in a wig, skullcap, Fred Rogers cardigan and corduroy pants. Oh for a lovely cool rink, the aroma of sweat and air conditioning, the sounds of skate blade carving across the ice. Not working. Still hot and uncomfortable.

'Why are all the guys on the hockey team in shorts and t shirt while the girls team is dressed like they are going to go clubbing or something.' It was a noteworthy question from Kit. The ladies team were really dressed liked they were heading out for the night of partying not a ball hockey game. Not a runner in sight just high heels and short skirts. There are lots of lanky legs and tight tops. Kinda of distracting. And then it happened. I probably wouldn't have believe it myself if I heard about it but there on the side of the pitch, in the ladies bench area they stripped down and began changing into their gear… from clubbing dresses to athletic clothes. It's a bra and panty show. Biz nasty where are you? The guys on the other bench had noticed. Okay, every guy within eyesight had noticed.

'God, Canada has some of the most beautiful scenery around. I think I might need a private moment.' Kit was looking uncomfortable as I felt.

'Here are the cameras I want to guys to use. Please film just your player. I will be filming the whole game. I want to be able to dissect the game with each girl this week. What her thoughts were at that moment and why she made the decisions at that moment. It's crucial to my study to get their facial expressions and body language. So you all are sure which player you have? Richard you have # 23 Kendra the little red head. Kit has # 10 Lauren the far blonde on the centre line. She's a forward. And Sid, Tylyn is # 91 that little midfielder bouncing up and down while she stretches out.' Ture walked up at that point and interrupted a perfectly show.

We looked at the small digital cameras we've been given and played with them to get used to how they would film.

'Anyone want a friendly wager on the outcome of this game? Say a pint of a local ale?' Richard said fiddling with the buttons on his camera.

'Depends on what side you take? I suspect that with the confidence of these girls changing front of the guys that the girls will win.' Kit said watching the warm-up through his camera.

'Okay, fair enough but the lads are bigger, stronger and look very fit. Trust me I have been kissing boys for the last 6 months I know a fit lad when I see one. I am going to wager that the hockey team will win. Walter, as an expert what is your opinion, are you going to wager?' Richard looked me.

'Well Dickhead, the boys have skill with their sticks and should be able to trounce the girls but I think that I'm with Kit. The girls look sharp and why would we be filming this if was going to be the local triple A team, the Capitals, winning. Let's face it we already know that this grudge match has been going on a few years. If the girls get trounced yearly why do they come back.' Personally any team with the name Capitals deserved to get beat by anyone they play but that was just my opinion.

' Really you're not going to automatically support your comrades in sport? Shocking! I am truly shocked! An ale it is then from each of you when you lose. Damn where did my little strawberry blond go. They are quick on the move.' Richard was scrambling to find his girl.

I am able to track my player. She small, with long dark hair swept up in a messy bun, her face is intense with concentration. She holds the crooked field hockey stick firmly and like any descent player has the tip running along the ground. The Capital's # 24 approaches her with the ball on his stick and with a quick tap she's flipped it off his stick away. I can't see to where or to whom because I am to watch her. She smiled at him…sweetly kinda sorry not sorry. I hear a loud cheer from the audience and 91 is now jumping up and high fiving her teammates. They set up at center field. Crack the ball is back in play. 91 is intent on the play as I am on her. I can see her anticipating where the ball is going and heading to incept it again. Crack she winds up crack the ball is shot forward again at a sharp angle. The pitch is wet and the spray from her stick soaks her legs but she just plays through. More jumping. Another goal for the girls. Come on guys you are not even ten minutes in the game and you are down 2 nothing! I will cheer for the girls to win my bet but puck boys are letting down the leagues of Canadians who play the sport. Crack, whistle, and 91 makes her way down field to the goal line of the Capitals.

'Hey what's this?' I ask what just happened.

'Looks like a short corner' says Kit.' I don't' know why the ref called it but my gal is about ready to flick another ball past the goalie.'

'You know field hockey?' I ask. I know it's a girl's sport. I didn't think that it was quite so fast and technical.

' Oh Walter, field hockey is played by both sexes in all the civilized countries. You should give it a try sometime. There are slightly different rules but is plays pretty much like football. Sorry s ..o..c..c..e..rr. ' Richard has rolled his r's and slowly pronounced the word like I am some imbecile. He has taken to calling me Walter. I am not really okay with this but considering all the other names I have been called I will not complain too much.

By half time the gals are up 5 zip and now making longer and more passes between players before they score. They are truly in command of the games. The puck boys are struggling with trapping the ball and the weight needed to pass it. They look done in physically. It has been a pretty much wide-open game but they have yet to get a shot on net. In fact it they don't seem to be able to get the ball past 91 or 23. For players half their size the girls are beating them hands down. I focus my camera again on her. When the half time whistle blew, she jogged over to the side line picked up a water bottle guzzled and went back on the field to hit balls around with…zooming out… 23 it is. 23 appears to be limping a bit.

'What happened to 23 she's limping?" I ask.

' Don't know that started up just after the last goal. With the field being wet she might have slipped and pulled something.' Dickhead was sounded concerned.

'Looks like she's headed to the bench' I say watching through the lens. 'Bet she doesn't play the second half.'

Huge sprinklers turn on and spray the field. The hockey boys head for cover under the canopy over their bench. The girls run and spray each other with the water and hit balls sending up sprays of water. They are enjoying getting wet. They run into the streams of water droplets. They probably are cooling down easily for another round of play. I am wishing that I could feel that cool spray.

The whistle blows for the second half to start. 23 leaves the field, hugs some of her mates and limps toward the bench.

'Now what do I do?' whines Dickhead. '23 is leaving. No my wee strawberry stay so I can keep filming you.'

'Hey, Richard can you can stand up here and film a wide shot of the whole pitch while I help move some gear around. Kendra's knee is acting up so she'd not playing the second half. She's hitting the showers.' Ture has appeared from somewhere out of my focus range.

' I 'll be willing to film that shower scene if you want just for some serious dissection later you understand.' Richard is clearly willing to take one for his team.

'Don't even dignify that with an answer.' Kit says to Ture and turns to Richard with a stern voice. ' Come on, old man, I know your desperate but really.'

Richard climbs over Kit and I awkwardly but purposely bashing and knocking us around the head and shoulders.

'Geez, Walter you are really built like a brick shit house. I've have seen some pretty beefy guys but what are you?"

'Hard work appears to have paid off for him where as you, Richard are a pasty, scrawny assed oatmeal basher. All blather and nary a thought in your head. With the lads down in points, _Walter, _where do you suggest we collect our prize from him? Any local pubs you can recommend?' Kit is quiet bookish sort but his banter is picking up.

'The lads are coming out strong in this half. They were just taking it easy on the wee gals. Not trying to hurt their tender feelings.' CRACK. Dickhead is cut off by someone out on the field that can really hit the ball. 91 steps up her pace and gently catches the ball on her stick, looks up, nods and lobs the ball out of my field of vision. The burly guy in front stumbles and looks like he is trying to check her. 91 deftly side steps him and with the flick of her stick tangles his feet in the crook. He falls like a brick wall. Thud. She looks down at him innocently and helps him to his feet. Oh as much as I am a hockey boy and really am itching to get out there. I like this girl. She has moxie. No penalty whistle is blown. The second half of the game is pretty much a repeat of the first. Not so many goals but good stick handling and crisp sharp passes. At one point 91 appeared to stare right at me through the lens. I have zoomed in close on her face. I can see beads of sweat on her brow, the freckles on her upturned nose and the rosy glow in her cheeks from the heat of the exercise. Her breathing isn't labored, she is having fun, her face is relaxed and I can see her eyes are shining brightly. I feel myself smile back at her although I don't think that she can see me behind the camera. At last the final whistle is blown. The teams meet at center field and exchange hand shakes. 91 smiles at players and appears to wish them good luck with their season.

'Final score Dickhead was 8 to zip. I am partial to Moosehead beer, which I believe is only sold on the east coast so you better start googling how you are going to get some out here. Kit do you have a preference?' Am glad soon I'll be able to get out of these clothes and back into my own. I feel drenched in sweat and although we have been busy drinking water the heat of the day has taken its toll.

Ture has returned to our fold and takes the cameras and puts them away into his travel bag.

'Peeka and David are here now and are going to head off with Kendra to Madrona. We will wait while the other two girls shower up and join us.' Ture is gesturing across the parking lot where the truck we have driven in is parked. As we head over to the truck a little girl runs up to me. Stops dead in her tracks and says 'Grandpa?'

'No honey, I'm not your Grandpa.' I say getting down on one knee. I smile at her and see she is confused. 'Is your mom or dad here?" She points off to her right. 'Well you should go back to them. Remember you shouldn't talk to strangers.' I smile at her and wave her off in the direction of her parents.

'Ach,that was sweet. Grandpa, I like that way better than Walter. Ach the wee lass is going to grow up just as lovely as all the other girls we have seen today.

We walk over to where the trucks are parked in the shade. Peeka and David are chatting to the pretty strawberry blonde. 23. Dickhead starts preening before we even get there. You would think that he has never seen a pretty girl before. We are introduced with Kit first, then Dickhead and finally me. Kendra smiles politely at both the other guys and shakes their hands with me she just stares for a minute. She stares hard at me. It must be the disguise. Kendra smiles as if she can recognize me underneath all the layers, which I am wearing. Peeka finally gives me the go ahead to remove the extra clothing that I have been wearing.

'We're going to head out now. Sid, you don't mind driving do you? Ture, Kit and Richard will probably want to sight see. Lauren and Tylyn will just be a few minutes. Both of them have been out to Madrona and know the way. GPS's only will take you so far and it's all old logging roads. I'd have Tylyn sit up front 'cause her legs will fit in with the stick shift.'

'I don't mind joining you if that works' Dickhead is trying to ride in the same vehicle as 23. He is shameless.

'No, sorry, Richard the chev only has room for us three where are the old dodge is a king cab and will comfortably seat 6. But thanks for the offer.' Peeka is so diplomatic. I am kind of pleased to see him _wee _bit disgruntled. 'We'll see you out there. Also the truck has a satellite phone charged under the front seat for emergencies, as cell service is non-existent once you leave Port Alberni. Sid, make sure you fill up with diesel before you leave Port. Tylyn should remember. Ture, I told the girls to look for you out here. Safe journey. Come on David, Sam time's a wastin.' We waved them off.

'I thought her name was Kendra?' Dickhead asks.

'Sam is her nickname. The whole team has nicknames I guess.' Ture is looking toward the buildings behind the field for the other two girls.

I take the few girl-free moments to slip out of the hot old man clothes and into a t-shirt and shorts behind the big truck. It is parked facing the street with the tailgate into bushes; a convenient change room for me. I have the keys in my pocket since I drove here so unlock the truck so we can cool it down. While we wait there is a discussion on the seating arrangements. Ture wants the back because he has jet lag and might doze off. Kit agrees that with a long drive ahead of us he might just close his eyes, too. So that leaves me with Dickhead as copilot. I get into the truck and adjust the mirrors and position the seat. Peeka has insisted that I bring a warm-up jacket with me. Why I don't know because it is plus 30 out in the freaking shade but with someone riding between Dickhead and I hang it on the hook beside my left shoulder and tuck it out of the way. I hear voices approaching the truck from the far side. Ture makes more introductions outside. A stunning blonde gets in the backseat.

'Hi, I'm Lauren. Oh hello there.' She smiles as she recognizes me. No introduction necessary here. Ture climbs in behind and Kit to Lauren's right. Dickhead and 91 are at the back of the truck. 'Frodo,sorry Tylyn, is just loading her stick bag into the box.' Hmm, yes she is, I can see that in the rearview. She's wearing a scarf-like halter dress in pretty blues and pink. Dickhead is being very helpful. I watch them walk up the passenger side of the truck. Dickhead opens the door and my little 91 climbs across the seat with her hand out to greet me. Then stops. Time seems to have stopped. Her eyes are bright blue. She is on her knees on the seat tipped forward. Her dress top is too large for she torso so I can see all the way down to raspberry nipples and pink panties. I put my hand out. 'Hello I'm Sidney Crosby'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Driving to Madrona

I am staring at amber eyes. Vaguely, I hear a roaring sound in my ears. Thoughts crash around in my head but I can't make any sense of anything. I see amber eyes going from smiling to concern to darting around and then back to me. How much time has past? I can make out words. Richard the Scottish fellow who helped me with my stick bag is talking. I hear his thick accented voice say something. My brain can't seem to make what he says into English. It really sounds like gibberish to me. Then I feel hands on my bottom and I spin around to face him, to plop down on the warm cloth seat but I actually don't land on the seat but half in the lap of …amber eyes laughing now as I look up at him over my shoulder. Breathe just breathe. Isn't there a song by someone with those lyrics. Breathe. I scoot off the lap and look between the two men Amber eyes and Scottish guy. They are both laughing.

'You should adjust your top. You moved but it didn't.' I look down and find that the top of my dress is askew and my left nipple is poking out. That's it I am going to die right here. Amber eyes…I look at him again. Yep my brain is starting to work. A face I recognize. Sidney Crosby. Amber eyes. OMG I just sat on his lap, flashed a nipple at him and now I am going to die of embarrassment. Breathe.

I can hear Richard commenting on the lovely Canadian scenery comparing the vast vistas to the smaller picturesque peek a boo views. We are in the middle of town there is nothing to see here. None of this conversation makes sense. Breathe. I look over the seatback to Lego. She is looking at me like 'get it together you're being so uncool'. Breathe. I look back at Richard from his grey green eyes and auburn hair to the dark curly hair and amber eyes to my left. They are looking back at me questioningly.

'You okay now? How about a sip of water? He asks. Sidney Crosby is talking. I look at the bottle he is handing me and back to his face. He gestures for me to take the bottle.

'I think that she's in shock. Must be one heck of a shock to see your ugly mug sitting there.' I am able to comprehend what Richard is saying. Breathe.

'Give her a minute.' Amber eyes leans in to me and says quietly 'Just breathe for a minute and have a drink. You're alright. Everything here is fine.' I breathe and try to swallow a mouthful of water. Don't choke don't choke, and swallow.

'Lauren, what's the best way out of here?' The deep voice asks the back seat.

'Go left, then left again to the highway then it is a right turn up island to Nanaimo.' It was easy for Lego to say. I was having trouble breathing.

I watch as the right hand puts the truck into gear. The gear stick is in front of my knees. My feet are on the transmission hump. My bag is between my feet. The air vents are blowing cool air. I can hear voices behind me talking. I see familiar sights of the town I have grown up in as we drive by them.

'What's up island?' The Scottish brogue is thick. I look at Richard as he repeats the question. It's like he is talking with marbles in his mouth. I take another sip of water and nothing.

Finally Lego answers with 'Northwest is up island. Vancouver Island doesn't sit true to north. We will go north to Parksville then go west to Port Alberni and turn south east to go to Madrona.'

I say softly not trusting myself much above a whisper. 'Not much between here and Japan' Does this even make sense?

'So Madrona is a house?" asks Richard.

'Not so much a house as a peninsula or a point. It's pretty large. From the road you drive in about 10 km to the main buildings. I don't know how big it is in acreage.' Again Lego bails me out. We have turned by the school and come to the highway.

'I turn right here?' the deep voice asks. I nod and point to the right.

' You'll tell me what lane I need to be if we need to turn?' I look up at the amber eyes and nod again. He leans down and whispers to me. ' If you need to, tell Dickhead and I'll just listen in on your conversation. Okay?' I nod again and point straight ahead.

'I say, Walter you have a brilliant affect on women. You've positively scared this poor gell speechless. Well to you anyway.' Richard laughs. Walter? Walter? I am confused.

'How long until we turn love?

' Hour fifteen.' I watch him suspiciously. He is trying to look down my dress top. The air conditioning is going full bore as it is hot outside. The inside of the cab is cooling down and I feel my nipples tighten. I feel the heat from both men's bodies on my sides. I am trying to sit in my seat and not touch either one of them. Then I hear the ping of my cell alerting me to a message. Do I check it? What if it is important? I carefully move my bag up to my lap and dig out my phone. It's not what you call fancy just plain and simple like me.

Mama: Game go okay? Are you headed on your way?

Frodo91: Slayed orks! Of course. Just nearing red rooster.

I text my response quickly keeping the phone close to my chest. A few minutes later I hear the ping again.

Mama: Email when you get there. Luv ya.

Frodo91: Luvya2.

I sit staring straight ahead looking out the window and think for a while. It has been a discussion at several times what would you do if you met your hero, favorite actor, singer, a crush, or a person who inspires you. I had always thought that would have my wits about me, be polite and smile. Brain dead and a speechless no mind was not the impression, I thought that I would make. Who would have thought that it would actually happen? I see the hand extend to shift the truck again. I pick up my cell and text to Kendra in the other vehicle.

Frodo91: did u no?

I can hear murmurs of sound coming from the back. A quiet conversation between Lego, Ture and what was his name…Kit. Short for Christopher I assume. Very Brit.

Ping.

Samwise: met him as we were leaving. U ok?

Frodo91: Breathing just barely.

I can hear the voices but not the words. Richard and …him are talking actually bantering back and forth about the differences between here and somewhere else.

Samwise: OMG he is coming to Mad. Who r the other guys?

Frodo91:Actors

The familiar sights keep passing us. The truck cab is now fairly cool and I am getting quite cold. I feel the skin of my arms getting goose bumps and I have positioned my bag on lap to kinda hide behind it. I am trying to shield the cool air blowing on my breasts. Okay not so much breasts but tiny chest area. My nipples are starting to hurt. I try covering them with my arms as my dress is very thin, strappy and not much help at covering anything. The girls picked it out for me to wear. I wish I had not got talked into it. Or it at least put a bra on under it. When your not big on top, everyone thinks you should go braless. This is not always the best choice. I must be wiggling in my seat because I draw the attention of my two seatmates. Ping.

Samwise: r cmg 2 lrn 2 b prinz from H. Cute?

Frodo91:Lego has claws in K. Other is gngr.

'Are you warm enough?' He says. 'Dickhead adjust your vents towards you.' I watch as his right hand adjusts to the vents in the front of the cab and he turns down the speed of the fan. 'Better?' I nod up at his amber eyes. The cold air is now blowing softly to the sides of the cab. Then I see him hold out his right hand palm up in front of me. I look at it then to his face and watch his lips say 'Put your hands on mine.' I look at him with surprise. He wants me to Touch him!

'It's okay. I just want to feel how warm they are.' I look away from the amber eyes to the palm in front of me and tentatively put my left hand gently on his. I feel the warmth of his skin. I start to shake. Nerves. Probably. 'You are freezing.' His hand leaves mine and holds the wheel while he shifts his weight and pulls a large black warm up jacket from behind him. 'Take this. It's probably big enough to be a blanket for you.' He tries putting the coat over me and tucking it in around me with one hand.

'You are such a spoil sport, Walter, just when things were coming to light.' I scowl at him. I think that he is not quite as nice as he is making out to be. The jacket smells like spice, good, spicy sweet a little bit. OMG, I am sniffing _his_ jacket. Am really going to die of embarrassment. Ping.

Samwise: how close r u? 2 thm?

Frodo91: btwn 87+gngr in frnt. K,lego,ture. bhnd

Samwise: wots the convo in cab?

Frodo91: frt gys talking scenery. Ture asleep. K+L under blnkt. Don't know. U ?

Samwise: nt much. Pumping for 411.

'That's a lot of pinging going on for not much cell service. You gels are attached to your phones. Anyone we might know?' Richard is talking to me but looking at the to his left.

'Kendra' I reply.

'Ooh the sweet wee lass that we met mid game. The little strawberry blond one? What does she want to know? How can I help? Oh Walter keep your eyes on the road. Stop watching the scenery.' Richard is now giving _him_ a look.

I look forward and realize that we are approaching the Nanaimo Parkway cut off. We are in the right lane to turn on the exit. I look at him. I can do this. I can speak. 'Turn here' is all I am after. But what I get out is ….yep nothing. Swig of water…still a croak. I take my right hand which has been under the jacket since he gave it to me and point to the exit. His peripheral vision must be great because he puts on the indicator and slows the truck down.

'See that worked. Just keep trying I am sure it will sort itself out soon.' I watch his lips move as he speaks. They are full, pinkish red and moist. He looks down and smiles at me. 'I gather we have a bit to the next turn off.'

I want to say about 25 minutes. I think long and hard how I can say this while I stumble trying to say simple things to him. I could 'talk to dickhead' but that seems like giving in so instead I hold up 2 fingers with my left hand pause and then 5 with my right. 2 pause 5. Then put my hands back under the jacket.

'25 minutes, eh?' he asks. He gets it. I just nod and smile. 'Warming up?' He puts out the palm of his hand again. Actually I am warmed up between the jacket and not having cool air blowing on me. I take my left hand out from under his jacket and place it on his hand to show him I am much better. He gives it a little squeeze and then lets my hand go.

My hands are back under the jacket.

Throughout this whole exchange Dickhead is quiet, watching us, I look up at him and smile. He smiles back. 'Walter can be daunting, can he?' almost sweetly.

It will be better not to think of his name as it tends to make my brain go to mush. So what are my options here. Walter?…I don't even get that. Amber eyes?….to confusing. 87 it will have to be. I look back at 87 and shake my head no. 87 just smiles at me. As we travel the by-pass, the sounds from the back seat have changed from quiet conversation to snores and … soft ahs. Ahs? I glance over my shoulder at the back seat. I feel a hand on my head turn my face back around to face the front of the truck. From the glimpse that I caught Kit and Lego are under a blanket and Ture has his eyes closed like he's sleeping.

'Be useful Dickhead find us some tunes to play and none of that bagpipe crap you tried to foist on us early. Just a second' 87 stretches, pulls a cell from his pocket and enters in a pass code. ' You know how this thing works?' 87 is giving me his iphone.

"There is a playlist called drive…that should work.' It wasn't long before we have tunes playing through the truck. Next challenge would be the turn west.

I am listening to the two men banter about the merits of country music as opposed to alternative rock, the influence of british rock on the world and the complete lack of any decent American food. They seem to have formed a bond of good natured comradery in a what has to be a short space of time. Richard is arguing that all the good food in America (Usa and Canada) has really just been brought here by immigrants and what we call food is just a blend of cultures. 87 is letting him work up a head of steam. Then counters with the merits of Scottish food…which in his opinion is pretty awful. Haggis, blood pudding, smoked kippers for breakfast.

'Love, with all this talk of food is there anywhere we could stop and get a snack?' Dickhead looks at me inquiringly.

'Coombs.' I say and point forward. I look at 87 and try to focus my thoughts. Food choices. Coombs is not far away and is a large market with deli, root fruit and veg stand and bakery. There will be lots of people there as it is a tourist haven. Will he get out and be mugged for autographs? Hmmm think brain think. I see our turn coming up and point. He's not looking at me. 'Right' I squeak out. I point again.

'See I knew you could do it.' Hey he was testing me. I scowl at him. It might be easy for him but I'm struggling to keep it together. As we get closer we see sign advertising the market.

'Is this going to be a busy place?' 87 has got the problem.

I nod and point. I know that there is a parking area which is quiet but a little walk from the market. We could park there and a couple of us could walk over and no one would bother him. I guide him to the quiet street.

'Good choice' he says.' Ture, wake up. Hey you two we are stopping for a bit.' He gets out of the truck and hold out his hand to me. I slide over the seat where he has been sitting. It's warm. Mush brain. I hand him his jacket but he puts it around my shoulders. 'That dress of yours has a mind of it's own, you should keep this on unless you have something else that will work as a cover up.' I shake my head no.

87 reaches for his wallet, pulls out several bills and hands them to me.' Get something healthy I'm still in training. I'll stay with the truck. Okay? Dickhead your going over to the market yes, Ture?'

'Fish?' I ask.

'Penguin!" was his firm reply. I smile.

Both of the other men are out of the truck. I look for Lego but she doesn't seem to be coming. Ture leads me forward and Dickhead falls into step with us.

'What kind of food does Walter want? Penguin? Does he really want the little chocolate penguin bars from my childhood? What kind of training are they good for?' Dickhead's turn to be confused. Yeah!

'His team are the Pittsburgh Penguins, he was saying yes to the fish as a snack.' I smile as I have a mental of image of 87 in full gear flying down the ice. I tell the men my plan to split up and each get a few items. We are buying smoked salmon, fresh goat cheese, apples, pears, blackberry jelly, packages of locally made crackers, and more water bottles. I power shop. Ture has the basket. Richard in the deli lineup, and I am flitting between them. Papers plates, napkins and a travel cutlery set for four. Hand wipes in case of mess. All done, back to the truck in record time and with change to boot. 87 is sitting behind the truck in the shade playing with his phone.

'We have a feast for us here. Tylyn had a plan and it looks great. Those two come up for air yet?' Richard is putting some of the bags on the truck tailgate. 'Do we eat here or drive and snack? What is your choice?' As he finishes the right rear door opens and a tall dark scruffy guy appears and Lego is adjusting her skirt as she climbs out. Kit is looking kinda of odd. Lego is flushed but I suspect that was from being in the warm truck under the blanket.

'Great snacks' Lego is reaching a hand to one of the bags I am carrying. 'Enough for all of us? I am starved after all that execise. How do I help out here?' I look at her, she hugs me and whispers in my ear. 'I'll pay you back later but I needed that'

'How long now til Madrona?' Ture asks me.

' A couple of hours depends on the road. It can be slow due to rough roads.' A whole sentence in his presence. 87 smiles at me. He looks almost proud of me. I blush.

'Then lets get in the truck and snack on the road. We have one more stop for diesel and bathroom breaks.' 87 is taking charge. We all climb into our spots and we unpack the food, divide it onto plates for back and front. I build crackers of goat cheese and jelly, smoked salmon and pears, apples and ceviche salmon. Dickhead is impressed. Everyone is mostly quiet while eating.

'Okay this is really good. I take it back. I don't know what I was thinking about.' He crunches trough another cracker, while I hand one to 87.

'Make him eat his words 91 not another morsel until confesses the truth. He knows squat about cuisine.' Amber eyes are laughing. It was good and I hadn't realized how hungry I was. Normally I'd have had a post game meal but I had completely forgotten my protein bar in my bag. With appetites sated, the food was packed up and the sun beating in the front of the truck I start to feel sleepy. I feel my head nod. The banter between 87 and Dickhead becomes distant. I just will close my eyes for a few seconds like Lego I really need this.

The next thing I know is I'm being pressed hard against the seat by a wall. The truck is braking hard and tires on gravels sounds like skids. I can't see anything for the body half on top of me. The truck is now stopped with billows of dust surrounding us.

'Geez that was close. Great job, Walt I'm impressed. Way to stop 2 tonnes of truck on a dime. Look at that beastie.' Richard is peering ahead.

'Everyone, okay? No bumps or bruising.' 87 voice is very concerned. 'You okay,91, I didn't mean to squish you but I didn't want you flying through over the dash to become bear fodder. That's Dickhead's job.'

I look around the crew in the back are looking confused and talking about are they okay, what kind of bear is it , where's a camera to take pictures and wow that was a sudden stop. I look back at him. 87 is looking very concerned.

'Just startled.' I smile shakily.

'Ach good lass you were having a wee nap cuddled into Walter. I was going to have to remind him of his manners for then flattening you into the seat.' To me and then to 87 'Not very gentlemanly behavior really Walter. I can understand why you don't have girlfriend in your life. What a way to treat a lovely gell.'

'Oh get out of the truck and take your picture before that bear decides to move off.'

The bear, a small black bear was sitting on the edge of the road eating berries and looking nonplussed by the whole situation. Ture and Kit got out and crept up to the front of the truck to take a couple of photos and were back in the car before the bear moved. Dickhead rolled down his window and snapped photos as we rolled by.

I had slept through Port Alberni and we were now on the logging roads heading southeast to Madrona. I must have been out for about an hour maybe more.

'Diesel?' I asked.

'Yes at the last town but we decided not to you wake up.' Amber eyes

'I used your phone and texted your mom so she won't worry. I know mine hates me being out of cel range. Okay Frodo?' Lego knows my family so well.

I look around to find figure out where we are and it won't be on now until Madrona's turn off on Sing Road. The road condition is ….I was cuddled up to 87….just a second I remember being warm and cosy. OMG I hope that I wasn't drooling. It doesn't take long to cover the distance. There isn't much scenery to look at as this is an old growth forest with huge trees and no views. It's pretty much cool and dark in the shade of the rainforest. The truck occupants have resumed their congenial conversation. The backseat folks talking about the week ahead. Lego is cuddled up under Kit's left arm. She can be so forward. She's only met him a couple of hours ago and she now playing with his fingers like they have known each other for years. Ture is half turned in his seat relaxed back watching them. Dickhead and 87 are talking about sports. I am amazed it has taken this long for them to come to this subject. I watch out the window.

'What do you think which is better football sorry soccer or this hockey his nibs is so fascinated with? We need unbiased opinion Tylyn?' Dickhead is involving me in their conversation.

'Hockey; fast paced, physical and ' I don't get to finish my thought.

'I should have known better to ask a Canadian to speak against her national sport.' Dickhead say in disgust.

'Not our national sport. That's lacrosse.' that.

'Chirp him,91 he doesn't know what he is talking about. It's beautiful game. Speed, power, control is what makes it a great sport.' 87

'You an orca,91?' I like that he calls me by my number. I shake my head no.

'Not the blue/green' I say quietly. Sing Road is ahead. I point left. He turns the truck down to where I have pointed.

'Okay two to really have your own language going on here. Is it private or would one of you like to translate.' Richard is exasperated with us.

I look at 87 and he looks back and shrugs. I let him deal with Dickhead.

'The local NHL team are the Vancouver Canucks who have a killer whale or orca on their logo and their colours are green and blue. The team are fondly known as the knuckleheads' explains 87. 'What team are you for then? The Flames, Oiler, not the Kings surely.'

'What team do you play for again? The Penguins they don't sound all that scary to me. What are they but fish eating flightless birds.?' chirps Dickhead.

'Yep and proud of it. We're fast, hard working young team dedicated to winning.' 87 says proudly.

The penguins have been my team since I was born basically. Uncle Gerry, who lives with us, is a huge Mario Lemeuix fan. Uncle Gerry and I are a very close. So every Saturday night is like hockey school in our house sitting around watching and learning the sport. Dad and my brothers are Canucks fans but Uncle Gerry ever since I was born has taught me to cheer for the pens. First for Lemieux and Jagr. Now for 87,Geno, Flower and the boys. My brothers have all played but I am just not big enough so I was enrolled into field hockey but that doesn't' meaning that I haven't spent hours playing and loving the sport with four older brothers and a hockey dad you just don't get much choice. Of course I am not telling these guys any of this. I just don't answer the question.

Not long now until the gate to Madrona. The sun is low in the sky and becoming rather golden in colour. It's close to 730pm. Sunset in about a half an hour. Madrona is lovely facing west during sunset. You feel bathed in golden light sitting out on the deck. The gate is not much to look at really. One would think with famous people owning it, the property would have 15 foot electrified fences and armed guards at the gate but no just a simple log rung fence over a cattle guard. The only indication that this is Madrona is a stylized M hung on the gate from arbutus branches. 10 k to go I point. 87 turns the truck down the smaller dirt road.

'Dickhead, shotgun opens all gates and closes them behind the truck.' 87 is definitely our captain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Intro to Madrona

We pull through the gate as the sun is bathing the area in golden sunlight. There is a pretty glow coming through the trees and the softness is welcoming. 91 says it's another 10 km down to the main house. This place must be freaking huge. Dickhead has opened and closed the gate behind us. Of course, I take this opportunity to make him jog beside the truck for maybe 100m, stopping just long enough for him to catch up then I pull ahead a bit. It's an old trick but one that makes 91 smile. Finally I relent and let him in.

'Oh quit your whining the exercise is good for you. When was the last time you did anything more than sit on your duff? I know I know you are taking a sword swinging class. Heavy cardio in that?' I razz him.

'Walter, you have a mean streak to that many wouldn't know is there. Be careful around him wee Tylyn he's probably a baddie disguised to look like the hero.' Dickhead is leaning down to 91 but she doesn't seem to be taking him seriously. Her curls are jiggling again so I suspect she is laughing at him.

It has been an interesting trip here. The drive out here seemed to be a waste of time to me when I know we could have taken a floatplane and been here in about an hour. 5 hours locked in a vehicle with people you sure do learn a few things. Dickhead is an okay guy, quite witty and definitely on the hunt. Ture is quietly observing everything that is going on around him. I think he was faking the whole sleep thing earlier but hey so would have I under the circumstances. Kit and Lauren/Lego as 91 refers to her. Well, Lauren sure loosen him up a bit. I was a bit taken back by her forward approach but the fondling under the blanket and the all of the rocking of the truck while we stopped for food was …wow. I have seen some fast movers but she is a player. Biznasty, where are you? Kit for his part seems much more confident kind of relaxed. Orgasms will do that for a guy. And 91, she's sweet, naïve, and feisty all at once. Her face is very expressive. I can tell what she's thinking just by looking at her face. She reminds me a lot of Marianne from Gilligan's Island. A sweet country girl who is not really savvy to the world around her. She totally missed the whole sex in the back seat. Probably the only one of us who did. She didn't answer my question of her NHL team. I am going to put my money on us. I bet we have a Penguin fan right here amongst the pods of orcas. When she fell asleep on my arm it was nice. I could smell the shampoo from her hair, vanilla or almond could have been coconut She trusts me. She reminds me of many of the children that I meet open, trusting and with no agenda. Most women I meet have a three volume agendas. This one seems different. She is now talking to Dickhead about Madrona. It has a main house with lots of bedrooms, an attached music studio and several small cabins, a big deck with a fire pit right inside it, and a large dock and several boats. The property has several lakes with trout in them and lots of running trails.

'You like to run?' I ask. She's fit that was proven at the pitch earlier today.

She nods and smiles. That could be useful.

'Look at that monstrosity, Walter it's even larger than your ass.' We have turned the corner and come up to a large and I mean large post and beam building. 91 points for me to pull the truck around to the right side of the building. As we pull up the tires make a crunching noise on the gravel, the side door opens and a tall redhead man comes out to greet us. Prince Harry. I have met many famous people but none in his league. I get out, turn and offer my hand to 91 to help her down from the truck. I know she can make the jump but it just seems like the right thing to do. She's not as shy of taking my hand and gently leans on me for balance. Her hand is tiny compared to mine. Her eyes are bright and happy. Good.

She leans toward me and says softly 'Thank you'. I can't help myself I smile down at her and reply 'Anytime you need a hand, I'll be here.' She barely comes up to my mid chest area. I'm not a big guy but she's tiny. And with that she goes over and gives Harry a hug. Okay am not good with the bear hug he is giving her. Peeka has come outside with several other people. We are all getting out of the truck and stretching.

I watch 91 in my jacket and Kendra walk away from me when Dickhead comes around the to the house side of the truck.

'Nice view. Do all you Canadians have great butts? I mean yours is massive but those are delightful. I always have thought of myself as a breast man but I think I might change my mind on the subject because that is one mesmerizing sight. I would go running just to follow that ass.' Dickhead is saying what I am thinking.

'Yeah, it's called hockey butt. Anyone who plays the sport gets one.' And I am thinking about cool shower or a swim in the ocean to cool down my hormones.

The introductions are informal and soon we are packing gear and supplies into the house. I take a large cooler into the kitchen just off the side entrance where we parked. 91 has changed out of my jacket and put on a pretty pink sweater over her dress and an apron. Do women still wear aprons? She comes over to me and hands me my jacket. 'Thank you' she says. I hand it back to her. ' Keep it please it looks great on you.' Her eyes grow wide and shocky. "Really, it's okay I have lots of them. Reebok gives me as many as I want as part of my contract.' I am a sap. The truck is empty and we are all hanging around the kitchen. It smells good. Harry is cooking with Kendra and 91 helping him organize food, dishes and tables.

'How long until dinner, Hare? Do we have time for a quick tour for these guys?' Peeka is questioning.

'About a half an hour make it quick. Frodo don't touch that it'll be fine.' Harry is lifting 91 away from the stove. She is struggling but not giving up.

'Sid grab your bag, Kit, Ture and Rich let's go through this mudroom. That's a pantry for kitchen supplies and this staircase leads down to the basement.' We all troop behind her. The building is post and beam; an open concept home with lots of cedar, stone and leather. We enter a large games room. 'As you can tell this is the billiards room. Through that door is another mudroom and exit to the lower level, behind is the media room with video games and tons of dvd's, at the far end is a gym. Here, Sid is your room.' She walks forward, opens a door and walks through into a spacious room. At the far end is a bay window with a bistro table and a couple of chairs. To right side nestled in corner a coffee table, and a pair of armchairs in a nook by another window. On the left side is a huge king sized bed with a night stands on either side of it. As we walk into the room farther, there is a small hall to yes a walk in closet and ensuite. 'Just to let you guys know all the rooms are self contained with their own sitting area and breakfast nook. In the entrances to the ensuites are mini fridge, microwaves and coffee makers. Just bring from the kitchen whatever you want to make your stay comfortable. Each bedside table and bathroom vanity has various personal supplies.' She holds up a box of condoms. Really I don't believe this is happening. 'Moving right along, the house is ecofriendly which means we run on solar and wind power. Our water comes from cisterns and two small lakes up behind us. It hasn't rained in a while so we are trying to conserve on water. Thus please have short showers and do laundry with a friend. As you can probably tell it's pretty much us running the place so if you can help out that would be great. This staircase leads up to the main entrance.' She is moving and talking at once. 'Can the rest of you get your gear? Great, up the stairs we go to the next floor. Up here are three suites, a laundry room and linen closet, Kit and Rich you'll be there on the left, Ture has the middle suite and the girls are in the far one. This little staircase goes up to the loft which is mine and Harry's room.' As the guys drop off their bags in their rooms, I have a good look around. Beautiful craftsmanship and a truly west coast concept. 'We have tried to take advantage of the light and local building supplies. Harry wanted Madrona to be self sufficient if necessary. It's as about as off the grid as he's allowed to get. It's been his project from the start. If you have any questions, I know he'd love to regale you with the science of it all. Ask him about the green roof and the grasses growing on top of it. That'll make you star guests.' She laughs. I will ask him it sounds interesting. The other guys join us, as we head back down the stairs to the main floor. 'On the right is the kitchen where we started, that door behind us is the den, to the left is the great room, to the far left that door leads outside to the annex breezeway and my music room. David has a suite above the music room. And straight a head is the dining room. Any questions? Please explore and use the facilities, we love having company share our home.' It is beautiful, I know this as I have seen many but this comfortable, luxurious, informal and stunning. The view from where we are standing is floor to ceiling windows facing west over looking a lowering amber ball of fire over a vast expanse of ocean. I can hear the waves lapping at a beach, wind rustling the tree branches, and crickets chirping. Dickhead and Ture are asking about the deck outside when Harry calls us for dinner on to the veranda. I head through the kitchen to find a powder room. By the time I get back several more guests have joined the group.

'Sid, I'd like you to meet one of my many cousins Anabelle, her friends Sophie and Roderick. They came a last week en route to some hiking at Whistler.' Okay they didn't look like the hiking types to me. Heavy makeup, swimming in jewelry, tiny bikinis, 4 inch spiked heels and sporting martini glasses but I might have missed judged them. 'Folks, this is Sidney.'

'Oh my, aren't you fit. I'd love to try you out for size.' The bleach blonde is squeezing my arm. 'Roddy, go see if you can be helpful in the kitchen with those delicacies.'

Roddy is older than the two women who look like they are in their mid thirties but are trying to pull off twenty something. He's got greasy hair and a week's worth of growth on is face. Paunchy at best and he does what he is told. The table out on the veranda is set for the 13 of us and we all take seats. I move toward Harry at the far end so I can ask him about the building modifications. Peeka takes the opposing end. The bleach blonde is on my left. Her friend is chatting up Dickhead which is just what he deserves. Kit sits across from me. I can see into the kitchen through the windows 91 is serving food onto platters, Roddy is behind her doing something. That's not her happy face. I look around me. Only a couple of seats are left beside each other when I spy a stool in the corner in a shadow. I pull it under the table between my legs. The table is set before us with salads, grilled salmon, steaks, fresh baked bread, corn on the cob, roast potatoes, pitchers of water and wine. Each place setting has abundant cutlery, dinner plate, side plate, napkin, water and wine glasses. Yep, this will work. 91 is last to the table bringing in a vegetable dish with her. The only seat available is beside Roddy. I knew it. Dirty old man. I can't see his face as it is turned away from me but I can imagine since she looks mortified. She scans the table looking for another spot. I look at 91 with my hand palm up. 91 looks back at me cocks her head questioningly and I nod. She skirts the table comes to stand beside me. I bring the stool out from under the table and share my place setting with her. She smiles and sits down beside whole time this is going on Kit, Harry and I have been discussing solar power and battery life.

At the end of the table Peeka taps her glass to get everyone's attention.

'Harry, will you do the honours?' She looks at the tall lean man at he other end of the table.

He stands and raises his glass. 'Firstly, welcome to Madrona may you find all your wants sated, and your dreams met.' A round of cheers. 'and dig in it's getting cold.'

The platters and dishes of food are passed around and after number have gone by I realize that the little plate beside me only has a few things on it. A bit of salmon, some salad, a few of the green beans, not really even to keep this small bird alive. I look at my plate which I admit is over flowing. She hasn't taken anything that needs to be cut down smaller. I take my cob of corn and break the end off it and put it on her plate.

The she looks up at me with her blues questioning. ' Don't you like corn?' I ask.

'Yes, that's yours.' I have noticed that she talks in sort bursts like text messages or tweets.

'I won't starve. Harry, so you grow all your own vegetables here?' I continue my conversation while a take small portion of steak off my plate and place it on hers.

I have seen Harry's photo a thousand times since he was a small child. Hell, we all have but he looks more animated when he is talking about Madrona. He talks and gestures with his hands. He is pouring a glass of wine for Kit and has waggled the bottle at 91.

'Tylyn, a wee sip for you? No, we do grow a lot of our own produce but it takes more water than the cisterns and lakes can handle for the garden. We are working out a system where we can filter out some of the gray water to put on the produce beds. Some crops just aren't worthwhile growing when big commercial farms do a much better job for a fraction of the cost and bother. Right Tylyn? Tylyn here comes from Dragonfly farms. We purchase meat and produce from them. Today, you drove out a large portion of our winter supplies. You should come and meet some of our new recruits, chicken.' He is talking to 91.

'Did he just call you a chicken, 91? Don't take that from him.' I scold her. But I see her curls shaking.

'I am a chicken.' She says 'Mama calls us her chickens.'

'Surely, your not big enough to be a whole chicken.' I tease.

'I'm the banty.' She says proudly. She gets that cute scowl on her face like she's just smelled something rotten. Her eyes go all slitty, her nostrils flare out and her mouth purses in a downward curl. I receive a you just don't get it look. I laugh for someone so shy she has a temper.

'Well, finally. What did you get? Layers or meat birds.' 91 is putting a chink of potato back onto my plate.

'Some of both but you can see tomorrow. We put the coop out beyond the tennis court near the edge of small garden. We have fenced in the fruit trees to protect them from the deer and it gives the chickens some where to roam instead of the scratching Tom's garden.' Harry is talking to 91. 'I show when I trash you. Are you up for a game in the morning? Caleb won't be here to save you.' He is teasing her.

'Save you, you mean. I can take care of myself.' They seem to have a great reipore.

'Be sure that you do. Tylyn, be wary of Roddy he's a pompous ass. I hate to say it about a countryman but he's a prick. Watch him closely.' He's caught her eye and is dead serious. 'If he gives any trouble tell me okay. I am serious about this.'

We all look down the table at Roddy. He lifts his glass like he's making a toast to us. I know that I am giving him my death stare.

'So you have a tennis court here as well? Do you play much?' Kit is back to paying attention to our conversation.

'Whenever, I can get a game. Peeka is pretty intense to play against. David's okay but tends want to play doubles. We have two groundskeepers, more friends really that will give me a game but mostly I lie in wait for unsuspecting guests to trash. Am I right there?' Harry is poking at 91.

'You're slow and out of shape. Easily beat.' She states.

'Oh says you. Just 'cause you had that great lunk behind you on the baseline. Where is he now? Who is going to be at the baseline this trip little one?' Harry is taunting 91.

'Lego or Sam?' she quietly says looking toward her friends down the table. Both were in conversations Kendra and Peeka were talking to Ture. Lauren to David and one of the townies. They look the same to me. Overdone.

'I'll spot you a match if you're up to it?' I suggest.

'Perhaps we can make this interesting, lets see how many want to play and do a mini tournament?' Harry is looking keen. 'Peeka will do it. The girls are always keen, hey Tylyn, David probably, you two Kit , Sid? I haven't really talked to Ture or Richard do you know if they play?'

'Doubles or singles?' 91 is on task.

'There is the rub, Tylyn, depends on how many want to play, then if doubles how to decide on pairings.' Harry is tapping fingers and appears to be counting.

'How about a lottery for pairings? That way teams can't be stacked.' Kit seems to be thinking doubles.

'Stacking pairs?' Hmm I think for a minute. 'Richard will probably play whinging all the time. What about mixed doubles? That way no one will have an advantage.'

People are sitting back in their chairs and plates have been pushed forward. 91 is collecting dirty dishes around her and making to stand up. I beat her to it and take the stack of plates through to the kitchen. She's following behind me collecting used dishes. As I pass Dickhead I elbow him in to action. He stands and begins clearing the table. It takes us no time at all.

91, Peeka and Kendra are dealing with the platters and dirty dishes.

'Harry is talking about maybe a tennis tourney, what do you think Peeka will we have time?' 91 is stacking plates while Peeka is loading leftovers into a large fridge.

'Oh probably. Frodo, leave that and organize the pies that you brought. Harry loves to play. What do you guys think? Tennis anyone?'

'I like to play. What about you Dickhead ever swing a racket? Or do you just make a racket with your bagpipes?' I tease him. I say to Kendra 'He looks out of shape I bet he is an easy win. What do you think?' I haven't really had much to do with her. She's petite like 91 but sturdier. Dickhead calls her strawberry for her hair colour aptly but she not as pale in colouring as 91. She's confident, more out going than 91 and maybe a couple of years older. The girls work well together as a team on and off the field. Kendra is laughing at my statement.

'Oh I bet he is one of those wiry types that belies his strength and endurance.' Kendra is assessing Dickhead. Dickhead is doing his best strongman impressions with two milk jugs.

'Give it up' I say. 'That won't win you an Oscar.'

91 is digging into one of the coolers that I had brought in earlier and comes up with a huge pie. That thing must be 16 inches across. I go over to look at it. Wow.

'You bring this or these?' 91 has put two more pies on the counter. All three are large and different from one and another. 'What flavours are theses?'

She points out each pie and names them. 'Dutch rhubarb has the crumb topping, Elmira peach pie is like a cheese cake and regular bumbleberry.' Okay, I know am in training but these look amazing.

'Did you make these?' I ask. 91 doesn't answer just blushes and nods.

"I'll help take them through,Tylyn. Kendra, Richard can you help with the mugs and hot drinks? Sid that stack of plates and silver can go out.' Peeka is an organizer.

The moon has risen and darkness has crept into the shadows. The deck has small solar lights edging it and the pathways. The folks have moved away from the table and down to a lower deck where a fire pit has been lit. It is surrounded with lawn chairs and a table of to one side. It's about 40 feet toward the beach. Large cedar trees frame an open grassy area down to the water. As we approach the group, David calls out to us.

'Tylyn, are those your famous pies your bringing? We are going to be spending some quality time in the kitchen girl so you can show me how you get your pastry so light and flakey.' David is coming towards us with his hands out.

'Don't do it, Tylyn. He'll just become a fat old queen if he learns to make your pastry.' Peeka is teasing her friend while she pinches his waistline. 'See chubby already.'

'Are you denigrating my gran again, woman?' Harry sounds fakely annoyed.

'Oh you, not your gran, this fat old queen.' Peeka hugs David. Gay is he? Good to know.

It's cooler by the ocean despite the heat from the fire. I have two small slices of pie. I might go for a third. A piece of each. When I feel a hand on my butt, I smell the perfume and see the cougar on the prowl.

'Hands off the merchandise, please.' I growl. 'I have a strict look, don't touch policy, ma'am.'

'Don't be a spoilsport. This girl likes to squeeze buns. You might need a bit of stress relieving.' She's not my type at all. Okay I don't really have a type more like she is definitely what I don't want. She could be the last woman on earth and still NOPE.

'If I want a wart infested piece of poontang I'll give you a call, okay.' I move around the fire to where Dickhead is now sitting. I do not care how she feels. I make myself very clear.

'Hey, what happened to wee Tylyn? She was here but I don't see her. Where the hell is the asshole?' The brogue on Dickhead is thick. 'Sid, did you see where he went? I don't like him. Asshole.'

Where did Roddy go? Where did 91 go? She was here a minute ago serving pie. I look around me. Not here. I look up at the house. I wonder if she gone up to the house to get something. No Asshole.

'David?' I ask as I move over to him 'Have you seen Tylyn? Or Roddy?'

'Hmm,no. Actually she was shivering so I suspect she has gone up to get a blanket to cover her bare legs. She's such a freezy cat. No Roddy eh? Blast him. I'll go check on her. He is beyond her realm.' I stop David.

'No, I'll go, David you stay here in case she comes back.' As I turn to go I feel his hand on my arm.

'Sid, she's sweetly naïve. She hasn't had any experience.' He gives me a knowing look. Just as I suspect she is a virgin.

'Thanks, David you're a good man.'

When I enter the house I start looking in the kitchen. I call out to her. It can't be more than a few minutes since she came up here. Where could she go? What would she be getting? My jacket she's left in the mudroom. Still there. I walk through to the great room. No one. I poke my head in the den. Empty. I start to head up the stairs where Peeka said the girls were staying when I see movement out of the corner of my eye. Asshole. He is down by the entrance to the breezeway towards the music rooms. I head towards him.

'Hey, bud you seen Tylyn?' I call.

'Why, everything is lovely here? Are you being a cock block? Ana or Soph would love to show their sights, friend. Go find them they like a threesome and you look like your man for it. I have this piece of tail right where I want her.' Roddy is rubbing his chest.

91 must be close. He wouldn't let her escape. Roddy's not that kind. He is an abuser. I look around. What is here? A powder room door is just behind him in a shadow.

'I suggest you leave and go down to the fire or back under the rock where you came from. Walk away from here. There is nothing here for you.' I have my game face on. I give him another death stare. I can feel my hands tighten in to fists.

'Don't get tense with me. Nothing happened. We were just talking. You have no sense of humour. I was just playing with her a bit. Just a bit of fun.' Roddy might be a twat but he is not stupid. I am ready to pound him and he knows it. He backs away through the breezeway door and disappears. I relax my fists. I slow my breathing.

'Tylyn? You in there?' I ask the door. 'Roddy's has left. Are you okay?' Silence. I put my ear to the door. I think I can hear a faint rustling noise. Maybe, tissue paper?

'If you can't say anything just a tap will be fine.' I encourage. Jeez, the poor girl has probably just been molested and here I am trying to force her to talk to me when all afternoon she has been struggling with that. Crap now what. Tap Tap.

'Good girl. Are you locked in there tight?' Tap. 'Is that a yes tap or a no tap.'

Then quietly I hear her 'A yes tap.' Relief she is talking to me.

'Want me to get one of the girls for you? David? He's a kinda of doctor?'

'I'm fine. Just rattled.' She sounds scared, shakey, small. ASSHOLE.

'Can I do anything for you? A cup of tea? I hear that practically solves all trouble.' My can hear my grammie saying that strong tea with lots of sugar carries your worries away.

'No. Thank you. I'm fine.' She sure doesn't sound fine.

'Do you want me to leave?' I am not going anywhere but I think I should ask.

'You'll miss the fire pit.'

'That's okay. Tylyn when you feel safe you come out. I'm going to sit right here.' I have been crouched in front of the door. I sit with back against the wall and my legs stretched out in front of me. The room is quiet. In the distance I can hear the voices around the firepit , a breeze in the trees maybe even the lapping of waves. How did I get to here? This time yesterday I was landing in Victoria and meeting the guys. Now I am sitting waiting for a scared girl to come out of a bathroom. What has come over me? She's sweet, yes but more than that she reminds me of someone's little sister who needs protecting. What if this was Taylor? Would someone help her? No Taylor pretty much can fight her own battles but if she needed help I would want someone to step up and help her out. Tylyn is nothing like Taylor. Not my little sister. If I really examine what I feel Tylyn will be jumping from the flames into the fire. Except where I might be aroused by her. I won't force her. I am lost in my thoughts when I hear the door handle move. I sit patiently. The door opens, Tylyn peeks her head out and looks at me. I smile at her. I want to hug her but don't want to scare her. She looks pale, her eyes are red showing there have been tears, and her arms are wrapped tight around her mid drift. A protective stance. Because I am still sitting down she is taller than me, good put her in a position of power. I put my right palm up. She looks at it for a minute and then places her left hand in mine. Icy cold. Just as I thought.

'Want to go down to the fire?' Please, god let that be a no!

'No.' her voice is stronger but she still looks unsure.

'You're cold. How about something warm to drink. Tea? I can make mean cup of tea.' She looks at me.

'Want to talk about it? Did he hurt you?' I don't want to upset her but I need to know.

'He said awful things and tried to touch my bottom again. He didn't stop when I asked him. I ran away.' She has tears back in her eyes. 'Why are you so nice?'

'A captain always looks after his team, eh?' I give her my winning smile. The one I use for the photo shoots. Yes, it makes her smile back. 'That's a good start.'

I stand up and head toward the kitchen. Think Crosby think. Tea. I hear her footsteps behind me.

'How about we make a pot of tea and head down to the games room? I saw that there is an Xbox down there. I'll let you beat me at one of the games.' Keep it light.

'Call of duty?' she know what games are here.

'Sure, killing fake people always makes me feel better. Mind you if they have an NHL game and I can kick some Flyer butts that is good for me too.' I look at her when I say this. She smiles brightly. Yep she's a Pens fan.

I don't know how long we have been down here. My butt has been whooped and but good. She's very good at Call of Duty. The tea has gone cold and I can hear footsteps moving around above us. But it has gone quiet up there now. We've started another game with the gloves off. Every man for themselves. Take no prisioners. This means war. It is just like playing with my teammates. 91 is looking intently at the screen in front of us watching the scene change in front of her. Her face is lit from the glow of the screen. Her features are delicate, wide eyes, upturned nose and small mouth which at the moment is set with determination. She's stalking someone. Okay, probably me. I did suggest playing teams but no she's out to kill me.

'Don't get cocky with me I am not going to be flushed out that easily. Hey, hey no need waste ammo on that old shed.' The only response I get from her is gunfire. The fact that I am hiding in the shed trying to find a way out is going to be immaterial if she keeps shooting at it. I try distracting her but she is fierce. I launch a grenade in the general direction where the shots are coming from and make a dash out the door of the shed. Wrong move. She ends the game with a missile launch of her own.

'Play much?' I ask her. She nods her head and laughs. I stretch and yawn at the same time. Time? My watch says 1147 pm. God, how did it get so late? 'Want to head up?'

'Yes it's been a long day.' Her blue eyes are smiling at me. She is so trusting.

'Sam says we're in the green room. I know where it is. Thank you… for everything.'

She's looking at me again with that look of awe. I don't deserve it at all.

'I'll follow you up just in case.'

We head up the stairs with 91 leading the way. I watch her bottom in front of me as we go. It is lovely and plump swaying in front of me. I think that I will have a nice swim in that cold ocean. As we across the great room to head up the main stair case I see Asshole sitting in the dark in an armchair. Death stare. I don't think that Tylyn has seen him. I will her to just keep walking. But she doesn't turn to the to the next staircase but heads to the mudroom. Damn. She looks over her shoulder at me and says 'my bag.' Right luggage. Back to staircase, up stairs along passage way to bedroom door. Yes, good night and pleasant dreams.

We pause at the doorway. I am about to say goodnight when we both stop to listen. Coming from behind the door are noises, 91 leans to the door and listens, cocks her head and her eyes widen. She looks at me with embarrassment. She recognizes those sounds. A rhythmic thumping and moaning. Hmm. Dickhead has made progress with his Strawberry, I suspect. Lauren has Kit pretty much as her territory. I hold my hand up and gesture for her to go back down the stairs. Her eyes question me and I just nod. While we head down the stairs, I formulate a plan. My room is big enough for the two of us. I would sleep in the games room but with Asshole still lurking about that's not going to happen. I lead the way this time. She stops at the door to my room with her eyes wide. I step into the room.

'This is my plan. Did you see Roddy in the great room just now?' She nods. 'Right, we are going to bunk here. This room is big enough for the two of us. No different than sitting on the couch in the games room, okay? You get done in the bathroom while I turn off some lights and cool down this room' I am not taking no for an answer but she isn't putting up much of a fight. I know that she trusts me. I am not sure if I trust me. God, for a swim to cool the blood down. She takes her bag into the bathroom. I open several of the window to create a cross draft. The there are a couple of armchairs but no couch. Do I do the romantic thing and sleep on the floor? I am weary and it isn't very appealing. I am in the walk in closet with my bag when she comes back into the room. Her Hello Kitty nightshirt isn't helping. God she just is doesn't get it. What have I got myself into? She looks nervous and unsure again. She'll never sleep. I root through my shaving kit and find a bottle. Melatonin.

'Here' I say 'this will take the edge off. It's just a natural hormone. It helps with sleeping. I use it when I am changing time zones. Good night, Tylyn.' I hand her the bottle so she can read the package.

'Thank you, Sid, 'Night.' She looks up at me. Her curls have been tamed into two braids at either side of her head. She looks like she's 12 years old.

I head into the bathroom for a shower that will feel good. Harry, I mentally apologize, you are going to lose a lot of water out of the cistern tonight.

I must have stood in that cold shower for a half an hour or more. I am cold. I walk into the bedroom where the moonlight is shining through the windows. There is cool breeze off the water. Good I need all the help I can get. I can see 91 at the far edge of the bed. She looks like she took a dose of melatonin. The duvet is pulled up over her shoulder and her face is relaxed in sleep. I slip under the covers on the other side of the bed and lay still. I should turn with my back toward her but I don't.

Instead I move to the center of the bed and gently pull her back into my chest. Even though she has been under the duvet she's cool to the touch. My left bicep becomes her pillow and my right arm lays in the curve of her waist with my hand coming to rest between hers. My back is bare to the breeze. I close my eyes to drift off to sleep. I have been wanting to hold her in my arms ever since the drive here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Swimming Chickens

In the distance, I hear a faint beeping. Not like fire alarm or a cell phone but a beep. Not a car horn, stove timer or a bike bell. Beep, pause, beep pause beep. I come out of the fog of sleep I am in. I'm warm and cozy snuggled here. I feel the rhythmic breathing of sleep around me. Beep. The warmth at my back, the weight of the arm draped over my waist, the firmness of the pillow beneath my head and the fingers threaded through my own cuddled against my chest. I look at the arm. It has been a long time since I have slept with any of my brothers. I actually can't remember the last time. On a trip, we were all sharing hotel rooms, we were little. That time in Chile when Caleb got locked out and we slept together so he wouldn't get caught. This arm looks different somehow… something is different. My brothers are all blondes with fair hair on their arms and legs. This arm has dark hair. It's a strong arm but the hand doesn't look like it has done any farm work. All of the boys work on the farm at some point. Their hands have calluses and scars. This one doesn't. I raise my head up.

'That's my watch alarm it must be 730 in Pitt so 430am here. Much too early to wake up. Let's close our eyes and go back to sleep.' I recognize that voice. OMG Really. I know I went to bed on the door side of the bed. Now we are in the middle of the huge bed spooning. OMG I must be tensing up because I hear.

'Breathe, Tylyn, everything is okay. Nothing is going to happen here but sleep. Relax and sleep.' Easy for you to say. I am wide awake now. I force myself to relax. Relax. Breathe relax. It's a mantra that I use in stressful situations. Breathe in, hold breath, relax, and breathe out. I am surprisingly calming down. I do feel safe and cosy here. I can hear the crickets chirping, the birds tweeting and yes the gentle lapping of the waves against the shore. It is early; the sun is just coming up with a pinkish glow through the trees. Sidney Crosby is right here. This is his arm.

Yesterday when I saw him in the truck that was a shock. Huge shock. Then last evening at the dinner table after Roddy was pinching my bottom. He had a stool for me. He is so nice. He shared part of his dinner with me. There was no place to put the platters down to cut smaller portions and he noticed. Sidney Crosby noticed me and was kind. I am not surprised that he was kind but rather he was kind to me. When I went into the house to get a blanket. That Roddy guy was there. He gives me the creeps. Harry was right about being alone with him. He smells of cigarettes, and alcohol. His hands were all over me and I felt my skin crawl. Then he started rubbing against me and saying the rudest things in my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck. That's when I hit him square in the breastbone with all my might and took the advantage to get to the powder room. I knew I would never make it outside but the powder room was close and had a lock. My punch knocked the breathe out of him for just a few seconds …long enough. I recount that sequence in my mind. Here I am snuggled very intimately with a guy I hardly know in a big bed and I feel perfectly comfortable. Yet, last night with Roddy I knew he was trouble. Wrong. This is lovely. That was Scary. Then Sid came, I heard them talking and that's when I started to cry. Sid came to find me. He called my name. I am very used to my brothers looking after me. Heck, Roddy would be going back to blighty in a jar if they knew what had happen. So would Sid most likely. But he came to find me. I wonder why. Then after Roddy went away, Sid was so gentle and kind. My brothers would have given me an ear bashing about putting myself at risk. But he was concerned about my feelings.

Sidney Crosby has been my hero ever since we first heard about him in the news back before his Rimouski years. He was, probably still is, geeky and awkward, skilled in hockey beyond his years and with a work ethic bar none. I have four older brothers and a hockey dad. This has meant from the day that I was born every Saturday evening was hockey school in front of the TV. Hockey night in Canada in our house was lessons on passing, plays and strategy. My father has coached all of the boy's teams through various ages and leagues. Because I am a girl and very small I have spent hours at the rink, doing drills but am only allowed to play non contact in case I get hurt. Mom signed my up for field hockey so I could play games and be competitive. Thank goodness for mom. It has worked out for me but I still love to be on the ice. My brothers all have their favorite players but for me Sid is it. Always has been. They tease me because they think my devotion is because he is so cute. But that is not it. You can tell Sid is a nice guy from the interviews he gives, his patience with fans for autographs and photos, and his manners amongst the public. I know it's his job, a nice guy public image, but I think he's good at it because it is real. I have fashioned my work ethic after his. Speak with hard work and practice, come prepared to play and play to win. Now meeting him, I was right. He's real. Last night he was everything a girl could ask for, strong, kind and thoughtful. Oh and handsome.

I must talk to Peeka at some point today. She arranged this I know she did. Last spring when we were doing prelim trials in California she had a bunch of us from the team to a spa day. I remember her asking what I wanted if we won gold. Like a prize. A kiss just a kiss from a boy. That is what I asked for. My brothers have been protecting me for so long it's become like a sickness to them. They don't see me as almost 21 but the 5 year old kindergarten kid who has had her ball taken away from her. Really it has become ridiculous. I haven't had any dates, dances or even a casual meeting because one of my brothers is always there glowering in the background. Because I have always played up in age with girls older than me, I have always had a chaperone one of my brothers. Don't' get me wrong I love each of them. I would do anything for them but I want a bit of freedom. That's why this trip is so important to me. This is my first trip on my own to prove to them that I can look after myself. Then look what happened with Roddy and in that powder room last night I was praying for one of my brothers to wipe that smug look off his face. I look at his arm. Sidney came instead. Perhaps I should go home. Maybe I am not ready for this. I have been sheltered and probably for good reason. I'll ask Peeka or David, they will know what is right.

My mind flits around from thought to thought. Did Peeka get the other girls 'gifts' too? Not that I have had my kiss but I am racking my brain as to what they asked for. But I just don't remember. Sam would have probably been something to touch. A photo or memento. Lego, I have no idea. Lego is very self confident and doesn't seem to need or want for anything. I bet Roddy hasn't pestered her. She'd flatten him and that would serve him right. Creep. Who would have thought Sidney Crosby here?

I look at his arm again. His breathing has slowed down and I feel each breathe he takes in. It is very soothing much like being rocked gently. Maybe this is what babies feel like when you rock them to sleep. I close my eyes to make this a memory. My sports psychologist is always encouraging me to make memories to draw on in crisis times. This will be a calming memory. Snug, warm and safe in his arms.

I awaken again sometime later. My pillow is gently moving and the covers are shifting letting in cool air. I stir and look around at what is happening. He is rolling on to his back, his eyes are open and his hair is tousled.

'Morning?' I say. I can't take my eyes of that expanse of his chest. Hmm. I want to touch him to see if his skin is as soft on his tummy as it on his arm.

'Good morning. Did you sleep okay? I didn't disturb you too much?' He looks so handsome just like in his pictures. Why didn't I notice that yesterday? He must have been in the sun this summer because he's lovely golden colour.

'No. I was very snug. Thank you.' I look him in those amber eyes. Happy smiling eyes.

'It's about 640 am which is a much better time to wake up.' He is now sitting up with some pillows on his lap. I am still lying with my head on a pillow completely under the covers.

'Run?' I ask. Then I point to his stomach. 'You have pie to work off.' I smile at him.

'Sure, you pop off to the washroom and get done. I suspect that the rest of the house isn't up yet. Do you want to wait for the others for a morning run?' He is fiddling with his watch.

'No, they know the way.' I am feeling sort of restless, keyed up and need of burning off some energy. 10k should do it. If we take big water bottles we can pick some blackberries on the way back for pie. 'Snack before we go?'

'I didn't bring any food here. See if there is anything in the fridge.' Sid has put his watch on his arm and is gesturing me out of bed.

I scramble out from under the covers. It is cool now and I wrap my arms around my chest. My bag is where I left it on an armchair. I don't' feel shy around him at all. I find a tennis dress, clean undies and head into the washroom. The fridge is under the counter.

'There are yogurt tubs, some oranges, apples and granola bars. Sorry, two protein bars.' I have sussed out the food. ' Tea, coffee and milk. Juice boxes. Pineapple, I think.' While I am talking I am changing into my running clothes. Damn forgot sox. I slip in and use the toilet, wash my face and brush my teeth. ' Do you want anything?'

' Toss me an orange and a protein bar, I'll grab a glass of water when I get up.' He is still in bed. I toss the chosen pieces just out of his reach so he has to move to get them. 'You're cheeky this morning'

I have an apple and a pumpkin pie Lara bar. 'Water bottle?' I know Peeka has lots of Nalgene bottles upstairs. I unwrap my bar.

'Sure, do you know where they are?'

' In the kitchen.' I point upward. ' I'll go fill up two.'

'Tylyn' I turn and look at him. ' Want me to follow you up? No? Then take your stick out of your bag there and use it. I don't think that Roddy will be up yet but better safe than sorry.'

I don't meet anyone while I fill the water bottles. Sid is up and dressed in a black reebok t-shirt and shorts. His cap is on and he has started stretching out. I join him in stretching. I am trying to concentrate on what I am doing but I keep looking at him. He has a big nose, wide smile and really large lips. I wonder if they are soft. I can see that they are a deep rosy hue. They look puffy like little pillows. OMG I am staring at his lips. What must he think of me? Dolt.

'This way.' I head out the door and head up the stairs by the house to the driveway. There are lots of trails here but the one I want starts over to the north a bit and then up over a ridge and down to the ocean front before cutting back inland to the settling ponds and then down to the house. We will have a couple of good climbs and viewpoints. I start off slowly jogging. Normally I would have my itouch with me for music to set the pace but I didn't think to bring it. He has been running beside me but as we enter the trees and the path narrow to one lane he falls in behind me. I can hear him pacing behind me. I pick up the speed a bit as neither of us is breathing hard. We aren't talking but there is nothing really to say. As the trail starts to steepen to go up the ridge, I increase the speed again. Someone has cut stairs into the hill every 6 or 8 feet. I jump up to each one of them. Pace, Pace jump. I hear him behind me jumping up to them as well. Okay, he only does one pace then a jump. The hill is probably a good 200 ft up and pretty steep as the stairs are getting closer together. I slow my breathing down and start running up first crossing my right leg over my left then vice versa. I must look silly going up turned half sideways. I take little paces to control my balance. I have to concentrate. He laughs. I look at him and he is copying me. As we near the top, we are both working hard at balance and timing. Right leg front, left leg back, right leg back , left leg front. The run is about 10 k. By the time we reach the top of the ridge we have covered about a quarter of the way.

I stop, walk over to the edge and say between breaths. 'Japan' and I point westward. All that you can see is coastline and ocean. It's like a Turner ocean scape we saw at Kensington Castle or a Toni Onley painting. Typical westcoast .

Sid looks in the direction that I am pointing and replies ' Is that Mt Fuji?'

'You can't see it you know. It's that direction.' What a goof he is.

'Good, I was about to question my eyesight.' He laughs

'These trees are called arbutus or madrone. The Spanish named them after their strawberry trees. They are why this peninsula is called Madrona. This grove of trees are the only ones around here for miles.' I must sound like a school teacher giving a lesson.' It is because of their red bark. They are only found here on the pacific coastline. This is the farthest north that they range.'

'They are interesting. Are they shedding their bark or they have a disease?' He has walked over to a large arbutus and is looking at it up close.

'Shedding. They are very messy trees. Their leaves are very acidic nothing likes to grow beneath them.' I explain.

'Do we run by that beach down there?' He is looking northward in the direction that we are going.

'Yes.' I nod.

'Want to have a dip?' He asks.

'Swim? If you want.' He is looking sweaty but that happens when you exercise. I think about this for a moment. I guess so. I can go in my dress. It will dry when we start running again.

'Penguin.' He smiles and waggles an eyebrow at me.

We head back to the path and in no time we are off the ridge. Down is so much easier than up. The path should take us away from the beach inland but I take a side trail and cut down on to the little cove that we were viewing. It is very protected here so the water is calm and the beach gently slopes downward. I turn to ask him a question and stop in my tracks. Somewhere along the trail he has removed his shirt, his chest is sweaty and he is carrying his shirt in front of him. I don't remember the question. Okay, I don't even remember what I was thinking.

'I am going to leave my things on this log.' He walks past me to a log on the beach. He is now slipping out of his shorts down to his underwear and kicking off his runners. His cap follows suit just before he dives into the ocean.

I was going to swim in my dress but I leave it on the log beside his clothes. I'll use is as a towel. The water is so cold on my warm skin. I swim under the water and get my head wet to help focus my brain. Breathe, okay not under water but mentally breathe. When I come up for air, he is treading water a few feet away from me.

'I was concerned that you wouldn't come up for air. So chickens can swim, eh?' He splashes water my way.

'This one can.' And with that I dive under the water and start splashing him with my feet. Eventually, I do have to come up for air. He has moved off just out of reach of my splashes. We are both laughing. The water is cold and I start to shiver. He swims close to me and starts heading back to shore pacing his strokes with mine. I haven't spent a lot of time swimming well because of hockey. I can swim it is just not that pretty. He of course is part fish. Well, Penguins are actually at home in the water and on the ice. When we get to shore, he tosses me his t-shirt. I am very cold now.

'Use it to towel off then your dress will be warm to get into.' I look at him. We are standing in our undies.

'You'll get cold. I'll be fine.' I shiver again.

'No, I'll be fine. I create a lot more heat that you. Just dry off and we'll get moving again. You'll warm up. '

So I use his tee to dry off. My hair is soaking and I wring the water out as best as I can. The braids are starting to fall out and I try to tidy them. Eventually I put my cap on and start jumping. I really am cold.

'Ready?' I know I am. I want to be moving.

'Lead on McDuff or should I say McCluck.' I give him a slitty eye look. Heading inland is warmer. The sun is shining and the trees block the breeze off the water. The climb is slower than the ridge so I am heating up. Thank goodness. My mind is still wandering as I run. His nipples are the same colour as his lips. He doesn't have any hair on his chest. Okay, I talk firmly to myself get a grip. This is not helping. I jump up on to a log and run down it beside the trail. Anything to keep my mind from thinking about his bottom in his undies. He has a hockey butt. A world famous hockey butt but I have always been rather shy and embarrassed by mine so why am I so focused on his. It was rather spectacular. I wish he were leading so I could watch it running. The air quality has changed. The settling ponds are not that far away. Thus the best blackberry picking on the property. I cut off the trail again.

'91, I think that something must have died out here. The odour is quite something.' He is slowing down while he talks.

'Sewer settling ponds. The blackberries grow huge here. David wants pie for dinner. If you don't want to pick them just keep to this trail and it will take you back to the house.' I gesture down the path.

'Hmmm. Pie. Okay I 'll pick berries.' What is it with men and pie? Shameless.

We reach the chain link fence that surrounds the ponds. The vines are cut level to the fence on the inside each spring so that the berries grow through the links for easy picking. We empty our water bottles and start picking.

'Are these any good?' Sid asks. I pick a huge ripe berry and gesture to him to eat it. That was a big mistake because he stops putting the berries into the water bottles and starts eating them wholesale. 'No breakfast. I'm hungry.'

'Just pick berries or no pie for you!' I waggle a partially full container of berries at him.

The picking is easy so it doesn't take long and soon both 2L bottles are full. From to the house is only maybe 20 minutes of walking less if we run.

'Race you back?' He challenges.

I yell you're on as I take off and fly down the path past him. The only advantage that I have is I know the trail. I am running flat out. I don't think that he realizes that we still have about 2 k or more to go. He is hot on my heels. I am determined to win or at least tie. When we reach the house we are both out of breath. My lungs are bursting for air. I gulp like a fish out of water. He puts on a last minute push to touch the wall just a head of me.

'Good try short legs better luck next time.'

'Keep it down you two you'll wake the dead.' David has come out to the deck to scold us. 'What do you have there? In your water bottles?'

'Blackberries the size of walnuts.' I show him the bottles.

'So it's going to be a pastry lesson this morning? You two disappeared last night so you missed Peeka's speech about the _PLAN_. We are all going to break in small groups to do our projects from 10ish until noonish. Afternoon or evening sessions may happen if more time is needed. This aft we are going to take the boats over to Kildonan and explore the old cannery town, which is there. So I am doing some picnic lunch and dinner org. Harry is supposed to be helping but he is such the lord of the manor he never gets out of bed.' While David is filling us in, we are drinking the water he has brought us and stretching out.

'You go shower, Tylyn while I do some core exercises in the weight room. Lock the door behind you.'

'Okay. Breakfast?' I look up at him.

'Sure, after my shower. I'll let you make me breakfast.'

'David, could you take a pound butter out of the fridge to soften? I 'll be up in the kitchen in a few minutes.' I head off to the basement to get cleaned up. It doesn't take me long. I do remember to lock the door behind but we haven't seen any signs of Roddy. I bet he's a late riser. I choose to wear a denim blue cotton sundress with crocheted shoulders and neckline. It is so retro the dress even has embroidered dark blue daisies. It's an a-line fit so it is slim against my small top but flares out over my bottom; flip flops on. I put my hair up in a clip so it stays out of my face but falls down my back. That's me good to go. I am not a makeup gal. Maybe a bit of lip gloss.

I come out of the suite and David is standing in the gym door talking to Sid. David is looking very serious. I can't see Sid nor hear their conversation.

'You done, girl? If you keep up that record time, you will cause trouble in the universe. Mother Nature demands her due.' David is teasing me. He takes forever in the bathroom primping.

'Are we making pastry or are you just thinking about it?' I poke him right back. I have moved closer and stick my head in the gym door. Sid has his back on a yoga ball and is doing crunches. His shirt is back on. 'What would you like for breakfast?'

'Anything you make will be great. Just remember I'm in training. David was there pie leftover from last night? That would be a great breakfast. Fruit, pastry, ' I cut him off.

'What kind of training regime is pie for breakfast!' I give him a scowl. 'Let's leave him to it. If he wants pie then he has a lot more exercising to do.' Sid's laughter follows us out of the room.

Upstairs in the kitchen, I'm pulling out ingredients but David is talking.

'Sid was telling me about last night. You must tell Harry and Peeka. Roddy has to go. Well, he must be castrated then put on a plane out of the country never to return. How he gets away with being a predator, I'll never understand' He stops my hands from working. 'Are you okay? I'm a doctor you can tell me, ask me anything and it will stay between just us.' David isn't handsome like Sid or striking like Harry, he's mid height, slightly balding, comfortably pudgy, but not fat. David has a gentle face. I understand why he's a pediatrician. He is so safe.

'He just touched me and said stuff that made me feel creeped out. I don't know. Maybe I over reacted. Why does one person make you feels all gooey inside and another makes you feel like your skin is crawling with bugs?'

'I don't think I can answer that question. I just don't know. What I do know is you shouldn't have to be uncomfortable. Sid didn't take advantage of you. He just said that you two shared his room because he didn't want Roddy thinking he could come back.'

I'm measuring out flour into two bowls. 'No, he gave me some of his melatonin to help me sleep, and then this morning when I woke up I was cuddled in his arms. It was really nice.' I can tell I'm blushing.

'Two bowls? Is this your secret? You are a lucky girl cuddling with the wonder boy.

Does he make you all gooey inside?' David teases me.

'Pastry and then oatcakes' I point to the two bowls. 'Actually my panties get all gooey l when I'm around him. What is that all about?' I measure oatmeal in one bowl and lard into the other.

'I think it's time we had a Dr David and Tylyn chat. How much do you know about sex?'

' I'm a farm girl.' I say saucily.

'With gooey panties. So that's you body getting ready for his. Your cervix has mucus secreting glands help lubricate your vagina. Have you noticed a tingly feeling down there. Kind of an itch but not really. A pent up frustration. Blood flow increases to your pubic area when you get aroused.'

I know I am going to die of embarrassment. 'Mhmmm' More measuring and cutting of lard and butter into the pastry bowl. I am cutting butter into the oatcake bowl.

'I don't think that he likes me like that.'

'What makes you say that? He's a red blooded man. Trust me I have a gaydar like no other and that man is equally as taken with you. He reeks of testerone. Do you want to explore that body of his? How far are you wanting to go because if you are not wanting to follow through Tylyn you must walk away now. It is not fair to him. He's being a hero here.' David is making a mess on the counter trying to cut the butter into the flour.

How far do I want to go? I would like to kiss him. I want to touch him and feel him. As fo . I don't know it seems so intimate. Like you should really be with someone you really like but this morning he felt so safe around me. I didn't feel shy at all with him. I know that I am not curvy like Sam or built like Lego. What would he see in me?

'Maybe I should go home? This seems over my head.' I hang my head.

'Don't chicken out, Frodo. This is life so take it by the horns and live it fully.' He has his arm around my shoulder. 'This is just an adventure to face. Talk to the girls they'll back me up.'

Eventually, the others start coming into the kitchen. Coffee is brewing, eggs are being cracked into the frying pan, the oatcakes come out of the oven and the pastry is chilling in the fridge. I make a fruit salad with berries, watermelon and oranges. Before long Sid comes in fresh out of the shower and pours himself a coffee. I have sautéed onions, mushrooms and peppers ready to add into the omelet I have organized for him. It doesn't take me long to put it together with a bowl of fruit salad ,yoghurt and a pair of oatcakes. As I place the plate in front of him, Richard is all eyes.

'How come Walter gets special service? What did you call these bars? They are tasty but don't call them oatcakes.'

'God and they say I whine. 91 is just paying up on a bet from earlier. We had a race and I won. Take those away from Dickhead if he finds them not up to his standard.' Sid is lifting the plate of oatcakes away from Richard who is trying to take another one off the plate. They are acting like they are twelve.

I sit down beside Sam. 'You okay?'

'No the question is are you okay? Rich said that Roddy was being a dementor last night and Sid went in to find you. Then neither of you came back to the fire. I tried to come in but David and Harry both stopped me. I think that they figured you and Sid hooked up. Did you? ' Sam is looking at me pleadingly.

'No. He did find me and did scare Roddy off. Then we went to the media room and played call of duty for a couple of hours. I am fine. Roddy just tried to touch me. He is creepy. When we were done, Sid came upstairs with me and Roddy was in the great room in the dark waiting. We came up to our room but there were noises coming from it. Did you 'hook up' with Rich? Kendra did you?'

'That was you? Why didn't you say something. We knew Roddy was lurking around and thought that it was him again in the hallway. Rich suggested acting like we were screwing around. It was all noise and no action. Smoke and mirrors. Where did you sleep? With Sid?' I nod 'Frodo, OMG. Rich took the small bed in our room. Who slept on the couch in the basement.' I blush. I know I do because I am so hot.

'There is no couch in that suite only armchairs so we slept in the same bed. This morning I woke up in his arms. Was that wrong of me? Do you think that I should go home? Roddy makes me feel yukky but with Sid it just feels right. What do I do?'

'Jmo, but really deep knee the troll and roll the keeper.' Lauren has joined us.

'It's only as big a deal as you make it. Personally, he's cute but pretty missionary for my tastes. Sam, you eating that bacon?'

'Missionary? What does that mean?' I'm confused. 'I get all stun brain around him.'

'Missionary or staid. Do what feels right. If you leave you will never get another chance. Actually, when we leave here we'll probably never see them again. I say go for it. I think I will.' Sam has dumped her bacon on to Lego's plate and is heading into the kitchen with a load of plates.

'Frodo, you only live once. Carpe diem, baby. Just when you do, remember that this is a one of event.' Lego is looking at Kit.

'You like him?'

'Yeah, he is very sweet. Not my type at all. But he'll be a summer fling before the grind of school this fall.' Lego is heading to Notre Dame for her third year in premed. She has a scholarship for four years.

'Okay, let's round up everyone and break into our session groups. We'll meet back here say around 1145. Ture and the girls are in the den. Hare, Kit and Richard going to tackle these dishes while Sid, David and I are going to the studio. Work hard folks.' Peeka's an organizer and we all do as we are told.

The Session was a lot more of the three of us talking about our various experiences from yesterday and this morning. Ture spent a bunch of time on the computer down loading the camera tapings. Then splitting the screen into four to run the footage simultaneously.

'Do we get to choose our own partners for the tennis? Or is it going to be a lottery? 'Cause if I get to choose it's going to be Sid. Sorry, Frodo but that man is fit. Bet with his skills he'll kill out there. Do you know Ture?' Lego is stretched out on the couch.

'No, no I don't know. Why Sid over Kit? Kit is a marathon runner. He will be fit.' Ture is pushing buttons on the last camera.

'Sid is known for his incredible eyesight, hand eye coordination and competiveness. Fit is only one part of the equation.' Sam is curled up in the wing back opposite me. 'This is for fun right not all out war.'

'Fun' I support her. 'But fit will help. I don't like to lose without trying.'

'You hate to lose. I think that comes from always being the smallest and youngest. You always hate to give in. Never give up, never surrender should be your motto.' Lego shoots back at me. ' You missed that last night we were talking about mottos. Trust and believe stuff.'

'I had my own version of trust and believe.' I did too. I did believe in Sid and I did trust him.

'Oh, I bet you did! I know I did.' Lego's laugh is very infectious and soon we are all laughing.

We never did get to the viewing yesterday game tape but Ture didn't mind. He talked in his quiet voice to us about how we felt, what we wanted and why. He is very easy to confide in. In a way a lot like David. He watches and listens to us only adding in his comments when he wants to qualify something.

'Do you have someone you want to play with Ture?' We all look at him. He smiles at us.

'I will be good with however it works out. It's getting close to 1145 so how we break up now and I'll try to sort this computer out later.'

Harry's crew have packed a big cooler of food for a picnic. Roddy and the cougars have appeared from their lair. I give him a wide berth and stick like glue to Sam and Lego. We are heading out in the boats so I take Sam downstairs to get my warm up jacket. It can be cold on the water even on a hot day. We are in the basement suite when Sid comes in.

'Good session?' I look up at him smiling.

'I really don't know. We talked about what kind of music I like, they played and sang a couple of pieces that they sent me to listen to a couple of weeks ago and David, God that man is patient, is trying to teach me to sing.' He looks stressed.

'Singing is easy, just relax, smile and have fun.' says Sam. She starts singing one of our favorites for him and I join in at the chorus:

Hey, I'm a wildflower, growin' in the sunshine

Soakin' up the way of life I was raised in

Runnin' barefoot bloomin' in a summer shower

Ponytail dancin', I can't help it, I'm a wildflower

Ooh, yeah Ooh, yeah

Sid is laughing and smiling while we sing and dance.

'It's by the janedears. They sing fun songs.' I laugh too.'

' I must download it. You two make it look easy. Shall we just head down to the dock from here? Kendra do you want a sweater?' Sid has put on sunglasses and his cap.

'Rich is bringing it for me. He asked us to stick together.' She links her arm through mine. 'I think he just likes thinking about a little girl on girl action.'

The boats are pretty big. Okay I know nothing about boats. One has a covered sitting area, a cabin below and the other is an open fishing type boat. We are being split into two groups. I think I know why. _RODDY_. Lego, Sam and I are in open boat; cougars and Peeka in the cruiser. Harry, Kit, Ture and Roddy are to go in the cruiser as it is bigger. Sid, Richard and David, our captain, with us. At the last minute Roddy jumps in our boat. Loser. The cruiser is heading out ahead of us. We girls are sitting in a row on the back seat. David is at the center console and Richard is standing beside him. Sid is lounging in the bow of the boat amongst the PFD's. Roddy is crouched down at our legs. Everything is fine for a while. Conversation is hard because the wind draft blows your voice away. It is lovely having the breeze flow by you. Then Roddy moves towards Lego and she pushes him away with her foot. David and Rich are oblivious. They can't hear anything because of engine noise and wind. Then he moves to my side of the boat. He stays put for a few more minutes getting his balance. I can't see Sid any more because Roddy has blocked my view. I start feeling all scared again. I know that he hasn't done anything but I just get this foreboding feeling. Nothing good is going to happen here. The boat is skimming across the water, occasionally it hits a wave and bounces up a bit. As David steers around flotsome or deadheads the boat swerves and jumps a bit. It's like a ride at the carnival. We are laughing and enjoying ourselves. Okay, I'd have been happier if Roddy was in the other boat. I am looking over at something at Sam is pointing out to me when I feel something on my leg. A tight grip. I kick at it violently, stand up to push it away when just at that moment the boat swerves hard to my right and hits a waves head on.

The next thing I know is I am bouncing out of the boat. Breathe, big breath, tuck, roll, breathe. I hit the water twice. I think it was twice. It felt like twice. I have hit hard on ice and turf fields. I know what that feels like. That's the whole tuck and roll with it. But one would think that water should be softer but not so much. Fortunately I have a huge butt. I land first on my left butt cheek and as I roll I hit my right shoulder. I have tucked in my head and covered it with my arms. Then I go under. The water is freezing. This morning's swim was cold but this is like the Arctic. I fight to come up for air. Pulling hard at the water. My hair seems to have come out of the clip and is all down in my face and getting in my way. My dress is not long but seems to be tangling around my legs. At last I come up. I hurt a bit like I have had a hard smack on my bottom. I have felt worse but not by much. I look around for the boat. I start feeling a horrible sinking feeling as I can't see it. To one side of me is land and the other is ocean. The land will be a long swim if I can make it. I drop under the water briefly to get my hair out of my face to get a better look.. When I come up I spin in a circle to get my bearings to find the boat. I don't see the boat but someone swimming toward me. I know that frame, I know that frame. I burst into tears. Sid is swimming towards me. Head down in the water, Stroking purposely forward dragging something. I swim toward him to shorten his distance. When we meet, he hugs me close to him. I have never felt so relieved.

'Are you hurt? No? Here let's get you in this. Turn around and I help you put on this PFD. You're not a strong swimmer so let's get this on. Easy, I have you. Tylyn you're okay, do up the zipper and then the clips. Good girl, I'll tighten the straps down.' He is working while he is talking to me. 'Take a moment and breathe. Are you hurt? '

All I can say is ' you too, you too' he has brought two jackets with him. He lets go of me, rolls on to his back and puts on the other PFD. How did he get here so quickly? Where's the boat? I'm shaking and my teeth are chattering whether that's from the cold or shock I am not sure. His cap and sunglasses are gone so I can see that his face is pale and set with his game face on. I move as close as I can to him, put my hand on the front of his blue and yellow pdf and hold on to a strap. He watches my movements.

'Thank you. I would have been scared out here by myself.'

'Penguins always look after each other.' I am looking into his amber eyes again.

'I'm a chicken'

His mouth is smiling but his eyes still have concern in them. He takes both my hands in his and links our fingers together. 'Chick, you're cold again.'

'We chickens don't like the cold much, we are temperate birds. Not too hot and not too cold.'

He laughs.

'Where's the boat? Are they coming back for us?'

'Oh they must have killed the engine because I can't hear it.' He is looking around us. Swimming in a circle still holding on to my hands. Sid is strong enough to keep both of us up and moving. 'There they are. Can you see that point? The boat is hard to see because it's aluminum on the water. They are looking for us.' He lets go of me and starts rooting through his pdf. 'Can you see a whistle? They usually put whistles in these things so you can signal for help. Here it is in the front pocket.' He blows hard on it. It sounds like a referee's gone mad. I laugh at him. We see the other boat coming back around the corner of the point. It isn't moving very quickly. I find mine which is attached by a long lanyard in a front pocket and toot on it as well. We see both boats together. And slowly the metal boat comes our way. The cruiser is heading away from us.

'If you are getting tired, just float on your back to rest. They have spotted us and I'll watch out for other boats.'

I don't know how long we have been in the water. It seems like forever but in actuality maybe only 10 minutes. I am cold, shivery but calm. Sid still has a hold of my left hand. Make a memory. I float on to my back. I'm not tired but am trying to warm up my legs.

'Where did you hit?'

'On my bottom and then on my right shoulder. It felt like a hard check. I tucked and rolled.' My hip is sore to the touch so I bet I'll have a lovely bruise.' It felt like a nasty belly flop.'

'That must be why you travelled so far. Tylyn, when I saw you go over. I felt sick. I just dove in right after you.' He is sounding choked up.

'I just wanted away from him. I didn't think about the boat. I should have stayed put. I 'm sorry Sid I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of me. You okay?' I roll over to look at him earnestly.

'Other than the fright of my life. I dive off of moving boats all the time. There is a special technique. Look the boat is coming closer.' He is right the boat is just about 100 feet away. Yeah.

'Ahoy there, captain. Can we catch a lift with you?' Sid calls out to the boat.

Sam, Lego, and Richard are all calling to us at once. 'Are you guys okay. Anyone hurt? Here grab my hand.' But David has killed the engine and takes charge.

'Can you swim to the back of the boat? Good there is a pod on the back. Lego, Sam to the front of the boat carefully to help stabilize us. Richard use that oar to help give them a lift out. Watch the pod it gets slippery. Good stuff.'

Sid maneuvers us to the back of the boat and lifts me onto the pod and Richard takes my hand and pulls me up. Then lifts me into the back of the boat. I am shivering quite hard now. I'm wet and cold. I crumple on to the back seat.

'Roddy's on the other boat. You have no worries here, Tylyn. Where are you hurt?'

David is knealing down in front of my his hands undoing the pdf ,his eyes scanning my body and calming me down with his voice.

'Not hurt, just cold.' I shiver out. 'Sid?'

'Your hero is sitting on the pod. Sid you hurt?' David is gently touching my shoulder and turning me around so I can see him.

'No, we penguins love a good swim. The water is lovely. Beautiful country you have here must tell the rest of the lads about it some time.' He is making light of the situation.

' Okay you two out of the clothes, I am not doing hypothermia in August. Yes Kendra and Lauren you can come check her out. Move slowly, Richard, bow please I will go to the console. Let's not capsize the boat. There are towels in that beach bag.' David is using his doctor voice. My friends hug me. Lauren hugs Sid. More tears. I get a towel wrapped around me and Sam helps me off with my jacket and dress. I can't make my fingers move. Sid has moved off back to his side of the bow. His shirt is off and he is wringing out water of something.

We sit back on the bench all cuddled together but it doesn't feel right. David is starting the boat. He has been talking on the radio.

"We'll head back to Madrona.'

'We're not going to Kildonan? Really?' I don't' want to miss out the picnic.

'What do you want to do Tylyn? Madrona or Kildonan?' David is looking at me.

'Where's Roddy?' I ask.

'Going back to Madrona and far away from here. If I know Harry probably the Tower with a date with a dull ax.' David speaks firmly.

They all look at me.

'Kildonan, then a picnic.' I am going to be strong. I nod my conviction. I don't feel it but the action gives me strength.

David goes back on the radio. Sam, Lego and I are a tangle of arms and legs. They are so sweet. Sam is asking me about what happened but I can't talk without crying. So I don't say anything. As the boat starts to move again I feel the wind. Cold. I take a dry blanket out of a box, get down on my hands and knees and crawl forward. Sid is sitting to one side of the boat. I crawl up to him and wrap the blanket around his shoulders. I look at him. Tears are pouring down my face. He holds up a hand palm up. I put my hand on his as he guides me to sit on his lap. He wraps the blanket around both of us. He holds me tight. Snug and warm. He talks quietly into my head that is tucked under his chin. Everything is fine. We're okay. Relax. Breathe. This is how I woke up this morning. Snug, warm, safe in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Kildonan

The wind pounds my back as I stare out across the grey water. The sunlight twinkles off the rippling waves while an occasional seagull floats overhead. I am lost in thought. 91 is sitting on my lap under the beach blanket she has wrapped around me. She has stopped shaking but I think that she is still crying. Shock most likely.

She's been a trooper. I hug her tight. When she went over the side of the boat, I didn't think I just reacted. I had been moving the lifejackets trying to find the smallest one for her. She sucks at swimming and I wanted to be prepared. I just dove. Time stood still.

Dickhead is standing at the console beside David. He has been looking over here. They are both looking very serious. In fact the mood in the boat is very somber.

I feel a tapping on my arm and I relax my arms. 91 pokes her out from under the blanket. She feels warm now, her cheeks are pink, and her eyes are red rimmed. Her hair is a mess, all tangles and curls, she looks sweet. Her lips are moist, kissable. She smells salty, I bet she tastes salty too. This line of thinking is not helping my underwear issue. I have rung out my tee and shorts but they are still damp. Having 91 sitting on my lap with her head tucked under my chin nestled against my chest isn't helping either. I hand her a bottle of water and she sips from it. Her face is pointed toward the shoreline. I can't see her expression but she seems calmer. I look to where the girls have rung out her dress and jacket. They both still look wet so when she puts them back on she'll be cold again. The girls are gesturing to her. Kendra is signaling something. 91 wiggles a bit to free her hands and gestures back. Figures that the teammates can talk without words. I adjust the blanket that has slipped down her shoulder revealing her bra strap. Maybe I should wear her wet clothes to cool down. She turns her face up to mine and smiles.

The boat is slowing down and turning toward the shore. I can see some old cabins dotted through the trees a board walk seems to be connecting them. The foliage has overgrown it in places. The wood has greyed with time and warped. It's like looking at an old photograph, a snapshot in time. When we dock, we can hear a dog barking in the distance perhaps coming this way. Dickhead moves to the bow of the boat to jump on to the dock and hold it with the bowline. Lauren is aft doing the same with the stern line. Dickhead seems to know his knots as he turns the rope quickly and secures the bow then moves down the boat to help Lauren. I have opened my arm to let 91 move on her own. When she crawled over here, she had a beach towel wrapped around, now it is damp but still providing her cover. She didn't seem shy around me this morning flashing her cute bra and panties when we went swimming but with the other guys here she might not be so keen.

'Be careful of the dock folks it's a little rotten in places, I'd keep our footwear on to avoid slivers or planks of slivers' Dickhead is holding up a hand which has a two inch sliver impaled in it.

Kendra has come over holding out the sundress and jacket. 'There still pretty wet, Frodo we tried ringing them out. Lego, do have anything in your bag she can wear?'

'Not really just another towel. Hang them up on the console they should dry soon,'

'I'll be okay. I put my bathing suit on this morning under my dress.'

'Then sunscreen, girl, for the sun reflecting off the water will give you a heck of a burn. I'm not going to be responsible for you getting a melanoma. Skin cancer people.' David is always caring for people.

91 is still sitting on my knee so I say quietly in her ear. 'Take my shirt and I'll do the sunscreen. I have just spend the last hour warming you up. You get cold easily. I'll burn calories staying warm so that the pie I eat later will be no issue, '

Her eyes are so expressive. They widen as she thinks about this. 'Pie? Okay but sunscreen I have some in my bag it's a 50.' She is so serious. A 50 wow that's for babies or something isn't it?

I move her to one leg and pull off my shirt and although it is dampish it is warm from my body. She stands up and hangs the towel on the console. Her bathsuit is a pink and white two piece thing with ruffles. It has a ruffle on each triangle of material for her breasts and a ruffle encompassing her hips. Yeah, she doesn't have much on top but a very nice apple bottom. She slips my shirt over her head and it comes almost down to her knees. Oh god I think I need another dip in the cold ocean. Who knew how sexy that was going to be? I look out over the ocean again.

Focus on something else…anything else.

'Are the others coming?' I ask David.

He has been fussing over 91,checking her for bruising or abrasions, getting her to squeeze his hands and move around so he knows she isn't hurt.

'Mhmmm, they were going to drop off Harry and his guests and then head back out here. They shouldn't be long behind us. The Bayliner is the faster boat. This old thing is great for fishing but it isn't a speedboat like that one. Don't worry Frodo by the time we get back I suspect all trace of Roddy and the cats will be gone. You made a good choice by coming here. It gives them time to clear out.'

'I want a chance to beat him to a pulp' Surprisingly that doesn't come from my lips. Really I was just thinking that but Lauren has voiced it first.

'Stand in line, Lauren, I want a chance and I'll wager Walt, Kit, Peeka, Ture and even David here would take a swing at him.'

'No, Rich, I wouldn't hit him. We medical types have much more ingenious methods of torture. Trust me. He would suffer in the name of science.' I think he's doing a mad scientist cackle. 'Now Tylyn sunscreen that back of Sid's, I am serious about the cancer thing. So do a good job.'

I turn so she can reach my back. I put my hand palm up and she squirts a dollup of cream in it. I spread this on my chest and arms. I can feel her little cool hands rubbing it on my back starting at my left shoulder, working across to the right and down my back. Think about something ELSE.

The barking dog turns out to be a mutt of questionable origin. It is now on the dock greeting and sniffing us all. Richard has helped Kendra off the boat and now is offering a hand to 91. I am behind her so I pick her up and set her on the dock. She looks over her shoulder at me and says a quiet thanks. I smile at her. Dickhead should just forget it. It's not going to happen with her for him. Kendra looks pleased with my actions.

'Are there people living here now?' Kendra asks David.

'Yes, I think that the government has hired a group to come and make a living museum of the place for the cruise ships going to Alaska and other boating traffic. The Lady Rose, the supply ship that comes from Port Alberni would do day trips here drop people off on the morning and collect them at night. It is remote enough that the vandals haven't destroyed too much of it and small enough to make it a viable project. I think that there is a team working here this summer. Hello boy, what your name?' The last statement is to the dog.

We walk up the dock to the boardwalk amongst the houses. We can hear voices coming towards us. A hippie type in a dirty t-shirt and baggy shorts calls to the dog.

'Come away Elsie they aren't here just to scratch your ears. Hello folks, I'm Colin and this is Elsie she loves to tell people how abused she is. Don't believe her she is just shameless for ear rubs. Are you interested in a tour of the old place? We're restoring her to her glory days of the 1930' and 40's.' He is obliviously enthusiastic about what he is doing.

We look amongst ourselves and nod sure. David tells him about the other group joining us shortly and begins to introduce us, telling him we are staying at Madrona with Harry and Peeka. Colin seems to know them and asks about the wind turbines.

'Oh that's a Harry or Tom question I purely a decoration on that front. So the girls are Lauren, Kendra, and Tylyn. The guys are Richard and Sidney.' He doesn't get far.

'As is in Crosby?' Colin is really looking at me. I nod. Yep spotted again. ' Oh you are going to make everyone's day. Would you have a few minutes to say hello to the crew that would make their summer?'

'Sure, that would be fine.' I smile at him as I shake his hand. My shirt would be handy now because I can feel a photo op in my near future. Maybe they won't have a camera!

We start walking up another ramp when we hear the other boat pulling in around the point. So we turn and watch it dock. David is standing on my left.

'You okay with this? We can say no photos if your uncomfortable.' David gets the privacy issue that must be from hanging out with a prince and a famous opera star.

'No, the photos should be fine. People generally are just happy to shake my hand and have a photo.' I reassure him. Been here done this countless times.

'If you want a shirt I'd give you mine but we're not really the same chest size.'

'David, kind as that offer is I think shirtless is going to be better than hot pink and yellow.' I laugh not to offend him. 'Plus it doesn't have any daisies on it and you know how partial I am to daisies.' I put on a very camp voice. He has a good sense of humour because he roars with laughter.

'Harness that acting ability so when we get to our next session at the piano you can find that actor in you. You will be great. That's what you need humour in your singing.' David's face has lit up. Oh great what have I unleashed. ' You are fine after your dive in the water?' He has turned serious.

'Yeah, I used the PFD to break the surface. It took the brunt of the force. I reacted, David, I didn't think. Crazy. I know, she's not a great swimmer and if she had hit her head and was unconsciencous.' He stops me with his hand on my forearm. I swear he has tears in his eyes.

'I know, it didn't happen so it not worth spending anytime thinking about it. Roddy should be gone when we get back. We all need some normalcy.'

The Bayliner has pulled up to the dock and we give the occupants a wave. Ture and Kit are working the lines while Peeka steers the boat to moorage, it appears that Harry has stayed back. Peeka has a pack in her hand as they come up the ramp. Elsie is barking up a storm and running around with so many people for her to keep track of she'll wear herself out. Ture has his camera around his neck. Trust a psychologist, track everything. Kit has found Lauren and is in deep conversation. Peeka is beside 91 showing her something, talking animatedly while Kendra listens in. They all look up at me. I wave. What else am I supposed to do. I can't hear the conversation but know what is being said. David has Colin over by a large building pointing at the roof. He's a good guy David is. The bag evidently has some clothes in it because 91 is taking off my shirt and pulling on another smaller one. It's a fitted t-shirt that comes down just below the swell of her hips. The shorts don't fits they appear to be too small. Her bottom looks lovely from this angle framed by the now dark purple shirt and pink bikini bottoms. She turns and comes towards me carrying my shirt.

'Thank you, Peeka brought some things.' She is smiling up at me. 'You don't want to scare the natives with that pie tummy of yours.'

I can't stop laughing. Things are returning to normal her spunk is coming back.

The group gathers around David and Colin listening to the history of the little town.

'Colin, we haven't had our lunch yet. Would you mid if we head up to the viewpoint and you can tell us about the history and show us what you've done on the way down.' Peeka is definitely a ringmaster. I must get her alone and talk to her. 'Lads, can you bring up the coolers. Colin, have you eaten I am sure that there is lots of food. Kit, Rich what did you pack?'

The group is bustling into action, Ture and I head down to the boats to get the coolers, the girls are chatting to Colin and while Dickhead and Kit talk to Peeka. I lift one cooler on to my shoulder and start up the ramp.

'Oowee, I like that look of men lifting heavy things, all rippling of muscles with a dusting of sweat.' David is shameless. Of course I hope it's Ture he is oogling.

Colin is a great storyteller. He brings to life the small town with it's characters, climate and it's vibrancy. I can imagine the fishing trawlers coming into the dock loaded to the gunnels with fish. The smell of the diesel fumes, the roar of the steam from the cannery and voices of the workmen and their families. The stink of the rotting fish guts on a hot summer day like today. The houses brightly painted so as to be seen through the fog on a winter's day. This project will be a success with Colin as it's manager.

'The photographs are down in that warehouse to the left if you want to see them. They show Kildonan in it's hay day and the folks we have been talking about. We use the warehouse as our workshop so most of the crew is there. The crew numbers about eight and a couple of kids. Please come and have a look. We have spent hours working on restoring the Managers house and the Cannery. Next will be the storeroom and the net lofts.' The lunch has been packed up and we are moving around looking at the view and getting ready to head back down. I have been watching the village of houses. Elsie the dog took off not long after we sat down to eat. Obviously, she was called away. I can see several boys playing with her, a ball and hockey sticks. What a way to spend a summer for a kid.

On the way, down to the village I catch ponytail of 91's hair and give it a little tug. A pluck. ' Those kids have sticks and a ball. If they have enough sticks would you be up to taking them on?' I watch her eyes light up.

'Okay. But make it fair.' I nod.

We poke through the old buildings and finally arrive at the warehouse. It's a big open space with a concrete floor. To one side are trestle tables with projects laid out, hand tools and plans. Farther down where there are no windows many of old photographs of the town buildings are displayed. The far end of the building is open to the ocean to let a cool breeze and light in. As Colin is calling his crew to gather around, Elsie shows up at my knee with a ball in her mouth. I rub her ears. I am a sucker for dogs. I can hear the boys round the corner jabbering at each other. I turn and watch them come through the door. They stop dead in their tracks.

'Are you Sid the Kid?' The middle boy asks.

I smile and nod. 'Yep' People of varying ages are coming into the warehouse from several directions.

'Look, Dad it's Sid the Kid. It's really him. Really. Dad are you looking!' the tallest boy is pointing at me but talking to a man behind him. I step forward to shake his hand. 'Hello, sir, I'm Sidney Crosby. This is a wonderful project you are working on here. Colin has been telling us all about it.' I give him my PR smile.

The boys are introduced Matt is 11, Mark is 8 and Tim is 7. Two of them are brothers but I have lost track which two. A young girl is holding the hand of one of the ladies. The girl looks to be 4 or 5 years old.

'How many sticks do you have Matt?' I ask. He is the leader of the kids.

'Hmm, maybe 7or 8. Dad how many do you know?' He is counting on his fingers.

'Is there a place we good have a quick game of shinny?' Matt's eyes light up when I ask this.

'You'd play with us? Really get the sticks. Elsie give me that ball. Elsie give it to me now.'

Pandomonium has broken out. The boys are running off to get sticks and the adults are moving some tables out to create an enclosure. I go over to the girls.

'What do you think? You gals up to take them on.'

'Play the adults, Sid.' 91 suggests

'I agree that kids and you against their adults. We'll step in if you need us but the kids will remember beating their parents forever.' Kendra is right that would be a memory.

They come up with 11 sticks. Wow. Goals are pairs of apple crates, the sidelines are tables tipped on their sides and Peeka has decided to be the referee. Now for the division into teams. 11 sticks. 3 boys, hmm. I get down on one knee and call the boys over to me.

'Okay, guys this is how I see this playing out. We have 11 sticks. So you three, me and 91 will take on 6 of the adults. What do you think?' I use my firm captain's voice.

'91? Who is that?' Tim is looking at Kit.

I call her over. She's not that much taller than Matt.

'She's a girl. She can't play.' Mark is eyeing her purple t shirt, ruffling bikini bottom and flip flops.

'Well boys, you know who Maxwell Smart is? Yes. He has his Agent 99. Well, this is my secret weapon Agent 91.'

'But Max's number is 86 yours is 87.' Tim is a bright cookie.

'Yeah, we special agents can't be the same numbers.' I give him a thumbs up. 'Okay, folks you get 6 players and you can draw on sub's from the riff raff over there.' I say pointing to our group. 'Come on in team let's get a game plan.'

The boys grab their sticks and come over. I select one and hand one to 91. She looks at it for a minute and then trades me.

'You can't play with that it's a Sher-wood. Reebok boy.' Yeah there's that spunk back.

'Right, Matt, Mark I'll need a pair of wingers. Tim, meet Tylyn your new defensive partner. Let's keep our sticks down, heads up and keep those passes crisp.' The adults don't stand a chance. The boys all have bloodlust in their eyes.

So there on a sunny August afternoon in an old fish warehouse on the west coast of Vancouver Island a hockey game broke out. We played for maybe an hour. 91 and I were able to feed passes to our boys and keep the adults at bay. When Kendra and Lauren subbed in the play was very intense, the 'Moldy Oldies' got their first and only goal. We were able to set each of the boys up for several goals. Even Tim did a victory arm pump, when he scored from the centerline. The spectators were loud and cheering for both teams. It was fun. Ture recorded the whole time so I am sure that it will end up on Youtube at some point. I just don't care. We had fun. So I signed all the sticks, stood for photos with everyone including Elsie and eventually we were saying our goodbyes.

Down on the dock the boats are loaded with our gear, Ture is talking to one of the ladies and writing down some information, David is looking over a hand that has been previously wounded and the rest of us are milling around. Kit and Lauren are in a hug talking. Kendra and 91 are recounting play by plays of the game to Dickhead. He is going to lose a testicle if he keeps comparing hockey to soccer. He is not making any headway converting these two. I am listening in and letting them ear bash him. Peeka is on the Bayliner dealing with the radio. I thought that we were waiting for David to finish his medical treatment but she is looking very serious. She's talking on the radio. Maybe a marine forecast but looking around it is a beautiful afternoon. I get a foreboding feeling. By the look on her face, she's royally pissed. I board the boat and move toward her as her conversation ends.

'Shit. Shit. SHIT.' She does have a temper.

'Roddy not left yet?'

'And won't be gone 'til the morning. Hare is really pissed with him and his cousin. They are travelling on Royal Visas. Anasophia was supposed to have him by the nuts. Roddy has molested before and has been charged. Hare had the visas revoked for all three of them. They'll leave by floatplane tomorrow to Vancouver and transfer to a jet to Heathrow. I never wanted this to happen. They were supposed to be gone. Sid, I am sorry this was never in the plan. I wanted this week to be fun, like this afternoon, just fun.'

'Don't apologize to me. This afternoon was fun. Are you going to tell them before we leave?' My mind is whirling with plans. 91 will stay with me again tonight. We'll watch over all the girls.

'Yeah, yeah.' She sighs as she walks out on to the deck and calls everyone on board.

'So, bad news folks. Roddy and the trash are still at Madrona. Harry's had their royal visas revoked. They will leave by floatplane in the morning around 830am. I don't have to tell you what this means. Harry has promised that he will not leave the cabin. And I intend to make Harry sleep out there on the cabin porch to make sure of it. Tylyn, honey, I am so, so sorry. I hate to put you in this position. You shouldn't have to be anywhere near him.' Peeka is holding 91's hand.

91 has lost her vivaciousness of a few minutes ago, her head is down , her shoulders are drooping. Crap.

'Well, let's get a plan together. Kit, you'll be with Lauren, not that I expect that Roddy would try anything on her. I'll stay with Kendra to protect him from her and that stick action we saw displayed earlier. She looks vicious with that thing. Sid, what do you think?' Dickhead knows what I think.

'Yeah, Kit you in?' I look in the direction of the quiet Brit.

'Count me in. It's the least I can do.' He looks at Lauren and smiles ruefully.

'Don't let any of the girls be alone. I don't' think Roddy will stay in the cabin without restraint. He's a predator.' Ture is watching Tylyn when he spoke. She has yet to look up. 'Tylyn, you aren't alone here. Show him how strong you are, don't show him the weakness he preys on.'

She looks at him. She is pale and has lost her happy smile. Her arms are wrapped around her stomach like she is going to be sick. She looks lost. Lauren gives her a hug and Kendra is rubbing her back. Peeka is back to apologizing. I know we all feel bad.

'David, would you take back the Weldcraft? I'll take this back. Would someone go with him? Great Ture thanks that will be helpful.' Peeka is moving aft toward the directing people. "Rich, Kit can you help them with get the lines off the dock?'

I am watch 91. She finally looks up at me. I raise my palm and she comes over.

'Which boat would you like to go in?'

'With David' it is little more than a whisper.

'Right then, the Weldcraft it is.' I am firm. 'Peeka, David, we are going in the Weldcraft.' I call out to them. Dickhead tries again to give 91 an arm down to the boat deck but I beat him to it. She's light as a feather.

David is offering her his hand. 'Come aboard. The more the merrier. Here is the beach blanket to wrap up in. Your dress and jacket is dry now but alas stiff as a board from the salt water. A bit smelly too.' He gives her a hug and a smile. 'Chin up.'

I find that our PDF's are basically dry now. I move them close to hand. 'Just in case.' This makes her smile. Good. I take the backbench across the stern and stretch out. 91 is wrapped up in the blanket and sitting forward with her back to the wind. Ture has brought in the bowline and I catch the stern line from Kit. Then with a wave we are off. Ture moves to stand by David at the center console. It doesn't take much speed for the wind pick up and soon I see 91 crawling towards me. Bet she's cold again. She cocks her head in question and I raise my right arm. She snuggles in with her back against my side with my arm around her drawn up knees. 91 is resting her head on my bicep. Seems to me this is how we woke up this morning.

The boat ride home is uneventful. My mind bounces between 'F #king Asshole' and "Think about something else". It's being Dr Jeckell and Mr Hyde. Beautiful. Madrona looks lovely from the water as we pull in. The Bayliner flew by us 10 minutes out so has beat us home. We can see Kendra, Dickhead and Peeka on the deck organizing around the table. Kit and Lauren are out of sight probably holed up again. THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE. Harry is walking toward the dock from the south end of the property. So that is where Asshole is staying towards the south. I look beyond where Harry is walking trying to discern the cabin. Got it from the evening sun glinting off the windows. Asshole. David maneuvers the boat to dock. Ture and Harry deal with the ropes. I won't move until 91 does. I believe, she needs to be in control.

'Come on old thing' Harry calls to her.

'How many times have I asked you not to call me that' David is pretend pouting. "Harry, it's just not being respectful of your elders.'

The ponytail moves back and forth between the two men. Then she lifts my arm. I give her a squeeze then release her. She's still wrapped in the blanket when she stands up. It doesn't take me long to scoop her up and set her on the deck. 91 adjusts the blanket but doesn't seem want to take it off. Like it is going to ward off assholes, the blanket swaddles her shoulders but accentuates her bottom. Think about something else.

Harry holds me back and above her head gestures to David and Ture. The look says it all.

'Thanks mate. If I could, you'd get a Knight of the realm for that today. Definitely Knight in Shining armour stuff.' He shakes my hand. 'What I can do is make sure that Roddy leaves and doesn't get back. A floatplane will come around 830am and take the three of them away. Good riddance if you ask me. He's done this before so he's back to that our island home. When he gets there he'll be greeted by the bobbies. He's on a probation thing. It was always a bit dodgy his being here but this has cooked his goose. What Roddy didn't know is Peeka has had the place wired with cameras so it has all been recorded. Tylyn will not have to press any charges because he violated his own probation by being alone with her. She won't have to prove that she is a minor.'

'Wired with cameras?' I look incredulous.

'Yeah, don't worry we only have the main room cameras on. It's a security thing for when we are away. They were supposed to be turned off but when Roddy and the ladies showed up we made the decision to leave them on.'

'Good plan. So they'll go off when he leaves.' Why does this concern me?

' Mhmmm. We don't want to invade anyone's privacy. Trust me, I get enough privacy invasion in my life. I won't inflict it on anyone. Well, other than prats like Roddy. But honestly, we can't thank you enough. I know, Tylyn will have said her thanks. She's such a Canadian, so polite and sweet.'

'If we are being honest, I just reacted I didn't think. So he's gone in the morning. Just one more night then.' I am more thinking about how many more cold showers his cisterns can take than I am about inconvenience to me.

'Don't worry about the water bill. The main house has a huge cistern' What does he read minds!

We are heading up the gangway to the lower deck by the firepit. I am looking south toward the cabin. No movement. Good. On veranda, where the table is being fussed over we can hear laughter and people moving about.

'Will he come over for dinner or be around tonight?' I know Peeka said no but I want to confirm this.

'The ladies will probably come over at some point. They are trying to suck up to Peeka and me before they leave. Roddy has been told to stay put but he doesn't follow rules. David is organizing a tray of food for him. And Knowing David he will have his quiet but effective revenge. I will be on their veranda watching but be on alert just in case.' Harry is serious. 'I just don't trust him. It will be better when he's gone.'

The rest of the evening is uneventful. 91 must have had a shower when she came in because her curls are loose down her back and she's wearing a pink t-shirt dress. Dinner was spectacular despite Dickhead's whining. David and she must have finished the pies because two huge ones came out for dessert plus some cookies Harry had made. It was decided we wouldn't have fire tonight. Obvious reasons. Instead, David challenged Ture to a game of chess. Kit and Lauren were calling it an early evening. Hmmm, I didn't have to wonder what they were up to. Dickhead, Kendra, Peeka and Tylyn were playing cards. I could join them if I want. Harry was working on a Sunday Times crossword with input from the rest of the room. I took the opportunity to check on my email. Nothing new on the home front, but I did let people know I had in fact not fallen off the face of the earth. By 10pm, I wandered back into the great room. Ture had David's queen cornered. Honestly, no joke intended. Harry was still fixing mistakes on his crossword and the card game had dissolved into the three girls ganging up on Dickhead. 91 is looking exhausted.

'I'm for bed. 91 you're coming down?' She looks at Kendra. More girl mind reading and then a nod.

I am taking snacking food with me this time. So I pull out a serving tray and have the fridge open when she comes into the kitchen. She looks all in.

'What do you think you want for a pre run snack tomorrow?' I have found some more apples, yoghurt, and berries. I have taken the last two slices of blackberry pie. You snooze Dickhead you loose.

'Your going to have to run way farther if you eat all that! More pie?' She is shaking her head. She's down but not out.

From the pantry, she has taken several granola bars and a couple of muffins. After putting them on the tray, she picks it up. I don't think so. I take the tray from her and gesture with my head for her go down the back stairs to the ground floor. She doesn't put up a fight but leads the way. It is noticebly cooler one floor down. We put the food away in the little kitchen space. 91 heads to her bag and gets out her night things. She is fussing with the clothes in the bag. I am closing the windows and pulling the blinds that I opened yesterday about this time.

'I think I am going to have to do some laundry in the morning. Would you mind if I use the bathroom first?'

'Sure. Can I toss some of my things in your load? I've been on the road most of the summer so only have limited things with me.' She nods. I turn towards the last window. A shadow moves out by the far cedars. I don't know who it is but I wave a hand at the movement. If it's a person then the wave can be interpreted as I can see them. An animal won't care a whit.

' Someone out there?' Damn she saw me wave.

'I don't know but am not taking any chances. It was probably just the wind in the trees.' I don't' believe me either.

91 heads into the bathroom asI sit in the armchair closest to the door. My plan is to 'read' downloaded documents while she goes to sleep. I also have brought several gel packs with the food. My new cool down aids. Well, they have to chill in the fridge for a while before applying. I have spent the evening thinking about something else but so far it still hasn't worked. It's not going to work anytime soon. 91 is back dressed in the hello kitty night dress and braids.

'G'night then' She climbs into the bed. 'You going to sleep there?'

'No, I have some reading to do' I lie through my teeth. 'Good night, 91.' Think of something else. I put the last flyers series lowlights to change my mood for sleep will be a longtime coming.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Life begins on a Tuesday?

I open my eyes. The glow is from the night light by the entry to the bathroom. I am back here snuggled in tight to the warm chest. My pillow this time is his shoulder. My shoulder is in his armpit, his arm is against my back holding me tight, his hand is on my bottom. My left hand is on his chest going up and down gently with his breathing. This is what I wanted to do, touch this chest. It is strong, firm okay the muscles under the skin are rock hard but his skin is silky, soft, smooth and warm to the touch. I don't want to wake him so I slowly stroke his skin. I lightly touch it with my fingertips memorizing the textures, the hills and valleys. I splay my fingers out flat on his pec near my face. I watch the nipple before my eyes tighten and become erect. I hold still. I slow my breathing down. I listen to his breathing, slow and steady. I start to move my hand again but it is caught and held tight. He links his fingers through mine, lifts it to his mouth, gives it a gentle kiss, and then back to his chest. Held firmly still. I feel bad that I have woken him. I got caught. OMG, how will I face him in the morning. Worse, I don't have any clean panties and now these ones are gooey. Soon I'll need Depends.

The room is still dark when I wake again. The blinds are closed. I can see the sunlight glowing behind them. We have moved again in our sleep back to spooning. His arm moves and he rolls gently back.

'What time is it?'

'Nearly, 8am. Want to go for a run? A swim?'

'We better.'

'We better?'

'You've got pie tummy.'

'So a swim too?'

'That pie tummy has to go.'

'I'll get the water bottles today. Can you organize a snack? Do you know if they have a daypack we could borrow?' I have moved so I can see him. Sid has moved up in the bed with his back against a couple of pillows. His hair is tousled from sleep, but he looks beautiful. I don't think that he shaved yesterday so this morning you can see the stubble of his beard. It makes him look unkempt sexy. He is naked except for the black jockeys peeking out from under the covers and his gold chain. The shiny _87 _glinting the chest I was exploring last night. I must be turning thirty-two shades of red because I feel hot. 'We're okay here, 91. Just breathe.'

I head to the bathroom to freshen up, again. More gooey panties. I change into my swimsuit and black adidas tennis dress. I really have to do laundry today. I have put out apples, yoghurt pots and the pumpkin muffins. When Sid returns I have a gathered up my laundry and am tying up my running shoes.

'Anyone up?'

"I only saw Peeka. She says Harry's over at the cabin. No sign of the others.' Sid is pushing a couple of towels into the pack along with the snacks. He eats one of the muffins and hands me the other. 'These aren't going to survive being run out to the beach. They'll be all crumbs before we know it. Can you toss me the protein bars? I told her where we are going.' Sid grabs his pile of laundry, we toss in the load as we go through the mudroom.

As I lead off jogging north to the trail we took yesterday, my mind wanders. I haven't forgotten about Roddy and the cougars. I just want it all to be over. I realize that when it is I'll move upstairs with Kendra and my cuddling with Sid will be over. It was never going to last. This is a time-limited thing and I will cherished every moment of it for as long as I live. That's why I am working very hard to make memories. It makes me sad but I understand that he and I are from very different worlds. Peeka is great to have arranged this interlude but it will have to end sometime. I do feel bad about the chest thing. I am no better than Roddy. I molested him last night. How do you apologize for something like that? Pace, pace, jump. Pace, pace, jump. Do you apologize? Cross left foot, cross right foot, cross, cross. Do I bring it up? Jump, jump, jump. Sid hasn't mentioned it. Maybe he didn't notice? He stopped my hand, he noticed. If he doesn't bring it up then I'll ask Kendra or Lauren. No, I'll ask David. That's what I'll do. He didn't push me away so that's good, right?

We are cresting the hill when I hear the plane. I look back at Sid. He hears it too. We stop at the lookout to watch it land and taxi up to the dock. Peeka and Harry are on the dock. The pilot hops out and greets them. They gesture up toward the main house. The pilot opens up the back of the plane. David and Ture are walking down the gangway on to the dock. David is propping up Roddy; Ture is carrying lots of luggage. He drops it by Harry and heads back up to the deck to more luggage. The cougars head down to the plane. There is something wrong with Roddy. He's all droopy.

'What's wrong with him?'

'Roddy?'

'Yeah, it's like he can't stand up. David has to help him. See he can't even climb into the plane.' I point at what we are seeing.

'David made up his food tray last night maybe he took some revenge?' I look wide-eyed at Sid. He's sweaty. Oh dear, gooey panties.

We stand there and watch the plane get loaded with luggage then passengers, pilot and finally take off. Sid checks his watch. He nods and looks toward the beach. The plane flies south before turning east. Then it is gone. He is gone. We start running again. I don't feel happy or relieved. I feel incredibly sad. Sad, that this will now change. Live every minute. Enjoy every minute. Remember every minute. My new mantra.

We swim for longer this time. Sid races me into the water and laughs when I try and trick him. He laughs a lot. That funny laugh he has. He stays beside me although I assure him really I won't drown. I am going to work on swim lesson this fall. Maybe in the mornings before classes. The towels are great and we stop for a picnic on the beach. The sand is warming up. Then back to the run. Stop to pick more blackberries. Sid put in several water bottles to fill. More pie. Maybe a cobbler. On the run back from the berry vines we are running faster and faster. He can out run me just with his longer stride but doesn't. I keep picking up the pace. Here is where we lose that damn piece of pie. I turn up hill and take another route to go back over the ridge. Push, push, push, breathe through the pain. Push, push. Just keep going. I use my mantras just keep going. Sid's breathing is laboring. Okay so is mine but I am focused on his. Push push push breathe push push. Now sprint for the house for all your worth. Move faster. I beat him by a hair. We collapse. Spent. Chests heaving for air.

'Keep…walking…moving… stretching …you …don't want… to …cramp…up.' Sid is moving about slowly. I lay on my back and do a bicycling motion with my feet in the air. I need to move but don't have the energy to lift my body.

'Breakfast…you…make …breakfast.' It's all I can get out. I am met with laughter.

I head down to his room for a shower and move the laundry to the dryer. Sid is following behind me so he can give me his dirt items for a second load. He jogs up to the kitchen to start on breakfast and take up the berries. Once I've showered and dressed, I pack up my things and move them to the laundry room where I toss my running clothes into the washer. When my clothes (mostly panties) are clean, I'll take the whole bag upstairs. But for now, breakfast. Ha.

I smell food when I enter the kitchen but Sid's not cooking Ture is. David is on the deck talking to Sid.

'Everything went okay?' I look up to the big man. He has a nice face. Kinda sculpted with crags and character. He is older than us; it shows on his face. Sid's is smooth, long and has dimples when he smiles. Ture looks like a carving.

'Ja, he's gone. He can't come back. You sleep okay?' Concern registers on his face.

'I get restless. The running helps.'

'Does it solve the restlessness?' He's looking at me oddly. I am missing something but I don't' know what.

'Not really but it helps.'

'Breakfast?' I stick my head out the door. 'I'm hungry'

'Golly, nag, nag nag. I let you win, you do know that right?'

'I beat you fair and square.' I slitty eye him. He just laughs at me.

'Okay, I'll make you breakfast but you may regret it. I cook like I sing. Badly. And you're going to have to wait until after my shower.' He is waving his sweaty shirt at me.

'Hustle then I'm hungry.' I say saucily.

David is watching him leave. Heck if I watch him leave shirtless, I'll be doing more laundry. It is another beautiful day. The cedars boughs are being ruffled by a slight breeze off the ocean while the sun glints off the water as it ripples in small waves. The tide is in. I think. Maybe. It must be because there isn't much beach.

'Frodo, I penny for you thoughts?'

I sigh. Do I tell him? Really tell him what I'm thinking.

'I feel sad. Not about Roddy. Good riddance to bad rubbish. But I've really enjoyed being with Sid. He's fun and funny. He can keep up. And now…' I feel so sad. 'It's not like I don't' know we come from hugely different circles. I get that and know that this is a 'one of' only time. When it's over it's done. I get that. I just don't want to be over yet.'

'How is the gooey panty problem?' David is looking at the ocean as well.

'Bad,really bad. I keep needing to get clean ones. Heck we're sharing a laundry load because I have run out of clean knickers again. Maaannn, how do girls do this on a regular basis.'

'I think you can solve a number of problems very easily. If you are up to a challenge. Are you ready to go to the next level, Tylyn?' David has turned and is now facing the house but I am still watching some gulls float above the ocean on air currents.

'I'm always up for a challenge.'

'Then go right downstairs, slip out of this pretty sundress, get into a towel, march into that bathroom and offer to wash whatever is causing him to shower sooo much.' He looks firmly at me. I can't believe my ears.

'NO, he doesn't think of me like that, honest. He thinks of me as a kid sister.' I can't believe my ears.

'But would you have a physical relationship with him if he were interested?'

I have to think about this. Okay I have been thinking about this a lot but don't want David to know how much I have been thinking of this.

'Tylyn, now is the times to be honest with yourself. Yes or no?'

'Yeah, it would be a yes' I say quietly to the breeze.

'Then down you go. I don't want to be dealing with golden boy's tortured testicles from being constantly subjected to over stimulation and no relief but cold shows and gel packs.' David has me by the shoulders and is directing me into the house, through the kitchen that is now full of people all chattering, to the back stair well.

I put on the brakes.

'I just can't bust into his shower. That so wrong.'

'Okay, let's take a poll. Guys, if a towel wrapped naked girl walked into your shower and offered to scrub whatever ailed you would you throw her out or pull her in close?

Show of hands please for throw her out' David is surveying the group. OMG,OMG I am really going to die of embarrassment this time.

'David' I wail.

'So let's see none for throw her out. Guys, Frodo, are shameless, easy as it were, we all just want to get laid. _EVEN_ hunky hero guys. Now the pull her in close vote is….Lego, you can't vote I said guys.' The men all have their hands in the air with Lego.

' I can vote 'cause I do her if she came into my shower in a towel.' Lego is shocking me.

'Really, now that's very interesting. How to do feel about a threesome?' Kit is pulling her in close to him.

'He'll think I'm slutty. I don't want to be slutty.' I hang my head in my hands.

'He knows your not slutty. Sid knows you're sweetly innocent. Heavens, girl, if it wasn't for Roddy, Sid would probably have started on this sooner himself. Now he doesn't think he should because you've had a nasty experience.' David is talking at me firmly. 'So what's it to be?' I scan the group looking for answers. I see by their faces that they think that I should do it. Kendra is waving me towards the stairs

I hesitate. He takes my shoulders firmly and we go down the stairs with him talking the whole time.

'Trust Sid. There are condoms in the bathroom and beside the bed. Relax, you're not going off to slaughter just relieving some pent up sexual tension. This is life, so grab it by the tail and live. You know you want to do this. Your body has been telling you. Just remember to relax, enjoy and go pee afterwards. Sex is a lot of friction and your ureter is close by so you don't want a UTI. So pee even a little bit. Good girl.' My brothers would never let this happen let alone encourage me. When we get inside the bedroom, David grabs my damp towel and wraps it around me.

'Okay,off with the dress and undies. Good thing your hair is up. Now in you go. Here grab a loofa. Sid knows what to do. I bring down a platter of food later and leave it outside the door.'

'We'll miss our sessions'

'No, Tylyn this is your session for today and no one will be expecting to see you two before tomorrow.' David opens the bathroom door and pushes me through.

Thump the door closes behind me. The bathroom is pretty much as I left it. He has left a towel just outside the shower door. His shaving kit is by the sink and a pair of shorts on the bench by the door. I can hear the water running and movement coming from the shower.

'Is someone out there?' The water has stopped.

I step closer to the shower holding the loofa out. I want to say something but I just don't know what to say that doesn't sound corny.

'91? Is that you?' I can see his dark hair is wet from him leaning his head and one shoulder around the shower wall.

'David said you'd need your back scrubbed.' I'm dying here. I feel so dumb. He is just staring at me. He isn't interested like _that_. OMG, I start to shake.

'Is this what you want to do, Tylyn? Do you want to scrub my back?' He has moved out his hand and put it under my chin to lift my face up. I can't speak so I just nod. I close my eyes because I don't want to see the disgust in his eyes. 'Erm, let's think about this. Hand me a towel.'

So I hand the one I'm wearing. I don't know. It was the first one at hand.

'Actually, you keep that one on and I'll just grab this one.' He is twisting in the shower to cover his lower body and leans out the door to lift up the one he has left out. He snags it and wraps it around his waist. I put the towel on and turn to leave.

'Now, shower loofaing requires practice and I am not sure that you're quite prepared for that just yet.' We go out to the bedroom.

'Come here 91. Let's just sit here for a minute and talk.' He leads me over to the pair of armchairs. Sid adjusts his towel and sits down on the ottoman, takes my hand pulling me gently towards him. I don't know what to do.

'Sit here in this chair.' I sit on the edge of the seat. He gives me time to settle down.

'Is this what you want, Tylyn? Or have they put you up to this?' I am looking into his amber eyes. They are shaped like almonds, just like almonds. With him on the lower seat and me on the edge of mine, our eyes are almost level.

'Yeah and yeah I guess.' I do want to but just don't know. I am confused. I have no experience in any of this.

'Have you ever been alone with a boy you are not related to?'

'Maybe but not like this. No. Yes, yesterday with you.' That makes him smile. I have been looking at my hands until I say this when I look into his eyes again. He has lovely kind eyes.

Sid lifts my hands into his and plays with them. Lacing and unlacing our fingers. Moving them this way and that. I watch our hands moving.

'How many brothers do you have? Are they like you?'

'Four. Five. Isaac died so four now. Not at all, they all look, Dutch with blonde hair, tall and solid builds. I'm the youngest.'

'Tell me about them? Which is your favorite?'

"All of them. Micah is the oldest. He's a civil engineer who works for the city of Victoria. Next summer he and Kelsey his girlfriend are getting married. Then Asher is next, he's in the RCMP stationed in Mission. His girlfriend is called Sara. I think she wants to get married. Jory, actually Joran is an intern at St Pauls' Hospital in Vancouver. The last is Caleb he's going to UBC taking agriculture. Then me. Do you have brothers?' Our hands are still linked and I am now playing with his hands.

'A sister. Taylor she's younger than you, maybe. How old are you?

'I'll be 21 in November.' I say shyly.

'I should have guessed. November 9th?'

Yes.' I blush. Everyone knows his 87 for August 7th, 1987 his birthdate. I took my 91 for 9 November 91 and now he gets it.

'You are a Penguin fan, aren't you?' he brings my right hand up to his face rubs it with his lips and chin.

'Yeah.' I am mesmerized by him playing with my hand.

'I was always a Habs fan until I joined the NHL. Then in 2010 they knocked us out of the playoffs. It hasn't been the same since. I love playing there because the fans are so into hockey but the romance is gone.' He is measuring our hands against each other.

'I watched that game. It was a tough loss.'

'Yeah, it was especially after winning the cup the year before.' He looks pensive then committed. 'This year we're going to make a deep run for the cup with the changes that Ray made this summer to the D and replacing Johnny. We should be set.'

'You still have to get by the Flyers and that won't happen with pie tummy.' He laughs pulls me on to his lap while rubbing his stubbly chin on my bare shoulder.

'You cheeky thing.' I look into his laughing eyes. He is playing with a tendril of hair that has escaped with his left hand while his right is stroking my left hand. The mood has changed. He rubs his nose with mine eskimo kiss style. Softly, at first then in circles. I can feel his breathe on my face.

'What do you know about kissing? How would you kiss one of your brothers?'

I don't' know what to say. So I lean over and touch my lips to his cheek.

'Hmm, I know that one from Taylor. Do you know this one?' he places a delicate kiss on my forehead.

'A mama or papa kiss?'

'You're right. How about when you meet a friend, what is that kiss like?' I give him the peck,peck of the European greeting.

'Hmm, what about a booboo kiss? Say I my fist has been viscously attacked by some guys' head. Then what?' I kiss his right hand and blow on it softly. It's the one that does the punching. ' That would make it all better.' He lifts up my chin, slowly places his lips on mine for featherweight touch for a few seconds. So soft I hold still to feel it. I melt. My first kiss. I am holding my breath. I open my eyes and look into his molten pools of caramel. I do the same thing back to him. I press my lips against his very lightly, just a whisper for a few seconds. The intensity in his eyes change, from soft to enflamed.

'Is this what you want?' His voice is raspy and thick with tension. 'If not, we stop now.'

I press my lips on his firmer this time and slowly move them back and forth across his lips. I have no idea what I am doing. It just feels good. I have my right hand on his chest to steady me. Sid presses his lips back on to mine but this time they are open just a bit. The touch of his mouth on mine is velvety warm. His lips are moving ever so slowly tugging on mine. I feel his warm hands pull me closer to him as he wraps his arms around me. I am not thinking I am just reacting to his body. To the pressure of his arms against my back, I lean forward on his chest. To his hands stroking my arms and shoulders, I put my left hand up to his hair and the right to stroke his back. To the rising pressure on my bottom from below our towels, I press down with my pelvis and rub back and forth. Time has stopped, the world outside our embrace doesn't exist for me, I just adjust to each action. It just happens. His arms drop down around my bottom and holds me firm as he stands up. He lifts me while our lips are still exploring each other. How he gets to the bed I don't' know? We just get there. Then I am lying on my back with Sid lying beside me. I swear our lips never stopped touching each other. His hand strokes my face as he pulls back.

'May I?' He pulls on the top of my towel. I nod smiling timidly. I don't feel shy at all. I know my figure is not much. But that's why I am shy. My breasts are barely there. Basically, they are just a pair of nipples. His hand is warm as he spreads his fingers across my chest. His hand spread out is probably almost as wide as my chest. He can touch both nipples with one hand. His left shoulder in snuggled in my right armpit so I can still run my hand from his hair part way down his back. Our lips are still stroking and tugging. Occasionally, his slips his tongue in and out of my mouth. Oh god, he tastes good. My left hand is on his chest playing with one of his nipples. Slowly, he moves his hand from playing with my nipples down to my tummy then over to my hip rubbing the swell of my bottom. His touch is firm but measured, he slides his hand back across my tummy to the top of my pelvis. Using the heel of his hand, massages my pubic mound, I don't even know why I do it but I open my legs. He slips his fingers into the folds between my legs, parting them, manipulating them to allow his fingers in. I feel the pressure of his finger sliding across my clitoris. I am so wet now that he able to slide a finger inside me. I don't feel pain just some pressure. I open my legs wider and lift up my pelvis when he strokes my clitoris again. I match him stroke for stroke. I rise up to meet each stroke. It feels so good. Like an itch being scratched. I want more.

'You like this? This is good, eh?' He says between strokes. I can't really say anything but try to rub my pelvis up to meet pressure of his fingers. The finger moves back to my vagina slides in a little farther while his thumb is lightly stroking my clitoris. I don't' know where to concentrate of first, my mouth still kissing his between breaths, my hands feeling his torso, that's going on between my legs… which are fire in a good way. I am overwhelmed. He pauses his kisses for a moment and looks into my eyes. He's watching me feeling all these new sensations. He smiles and places little short kisses around my face. On my nose, my forehead, my cheeks, my chin then finally my lips. The finger in my vagina doesn't move much back and forth just slides in a little further each time. Pressure is building up from his thumb, I want something, I want more, I want. I just want. When it comes, the release, it feels like a cross between pleasure and pain. Like a volcano erupting spewing lava and then calm. I shake a bit, not with cold but from the clash of emotions all coming together. Sid holds me close, presses a kiss to my forehead and brings his wet fingers still.

'You didn't?' I don't know what word to use. I'm at one time, exhausted, relaxed, elated, out of breath and alive.

'No, but you did.' I kiss him little thank you kisses. Repeated pecks on his mouth.

'How do I make you feel like that? That was..?'

'What you wanted?'

'Yeah.' I sigh 'Yeah' Sid has been lying beside me still in his towel. I am caressing his chest, feeling his nipples taking over where I left off last night. His face is getting serious again. Maybe I am doing this wrong.

'Mmmm, Tylyn are you sure you want to do this? Those nipples have a direct line to my crotch. Play with them and I am on fire. I won't be able to stop. I want you.' The whole time he is talking, I am using my index fingers to flick his nipples. Tickle them.

'Oh god, hold that thought for a second.' He rolls on to his back, reaches for the beside table drawer and removes an article. He fumbles with it for a bit then rips it open, flips the contents around in his hands. He pushes his towel aside and rolls the condom over his penis. It is just like the pictures. Pinky purple brown in colour just like his nipples and hard against his stomach. He pushes me back against the bed. I am back to playing with his nipples and kissing his chest. What did he do to make my feel so good…he stroked and rubbed, teased and tickled, he licked and he kissed me. So this I do all these thing to him.

'God I won't last long but I want in you' His breathing is ragged like from our run this morning. I open my legs for him. His finger slides inside me again probing, first one finger then two stretching and probing. He's kissing me harder this time urgently. His tongue is not flicking lightly in my mouth but pushing insistently. He moves his body between my legs holding his weight, his torso above me with his left arm. I feel his penis replace his fingers that are guiding him in me. He pushes in and then stops. His face is all concentration, all focus, tense. 'Okay?'

I pull him on top of me. I like the feel of his weight pushing me into the bed. I like being engulfed by him. My vagina is kinda burning and sore but it feels good. He slowly begins to move his hips. In deeper then out a bit. In deeper then out a bit. Deeper again. Deeper again. I kiss his neck, his shoulder and find a nipple. I give it a little kiss. He groans. So I do it again. I kiss the nipple. He's moving faster between my legs. I feel the pressure building up again in myself. Although it is sore, tight, achey, it feels so good. I try and lift my hips to meet his thrusts but he is pressing me back. Then he gives and extra hard push and groans lifts himself to my side.

'Sorry, you are so tight I just couldn't last long. It'll be better next ..' I cut him off with a kiss. He is still inside me but the pressure is gone. I pull his arms around me and hug him tight.

'That was amazing. You are amazing' He was too. He was like a primeval animal so doing what nature intended. He was beautiful. I close my eyes and nestle into his shoulder. He rolls us both around until he is on his back and I am lying on his chest. He grabs some tissues from the nightstand.

'Here we are both going to need these.' I wipe down there that is now tender. I don't want to look at what has caused the moisture. 'David said you should go pee.'

I don't want to move but do as they have more experience then I do.

When I come back into the room, he has the covers wrapped around his waist, his hair is a mess, he's propped up on the pillows but looking very relaxed: happy.

'Cuddle?' he has a palm lifted up towards me. Not a hard choice as I bounce onto the bed. He lifts the blanket so I can slide in close to him. He is so warm and soft.

I wrap my arms around his neck and snuggle in tight. I am going to make this a memory. I start thinking about our first tentative kisses. My head is on his shoulder, his chin is pressing on my head, our bodies are both naked lying flush to each other and his hands are fondling my bottom. I close my eyes to make this a memory to last forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Meeting Sherwood.

My face is buried in her hair. When she snuggled into my chest getting back into bed with me for her cuddle, I had been fondling her bum. I took out the elastic after she dozed off. The black curls tumbled down her back. I have been thinking about this for, oh, that first stroke she hit during the hockey match back on Sunday. One of her curls had escaped the bun and was jauntily bouncing as she moved. It would be in her face and she'd blow it out of the way, push it back or toss she head to move it. We dozed off. Must have slept for a couple of hours. It's now early afternoon. I woke up because I'm hungry; no breakfast. 91 is sound asleep. She looks so sweet. Who knew she could be such a quick learner? From the kisses, to the whole ….loofahing . That was unreal. I wouldn't normally be interested in awkward little virgins. Trust me, I get girls thrown at me all the time but 91 is different. David started at me when we were on the deck this morning, telling me that 91 wanted this. Then how to proceed. Really, it was a clinical lecture on how to have sex with a virgin. He was clinical but detailed. As a pediatrician, he knows his stuff. Who knew a gay guy would have so much "girl" information. It was almost as bad as Peeka holding up the condoms. But mind you, I took his advice and used Peeka's condom. Many more hopefully will bite it. We'll see what 91 is up for.

The curls are moving. She is stretching and rubbing her face into my shoulder. I put her hair back down, to look into her face. She's all aglow, flushed pink looking deliciously happy.

'Hey, welcher, where's my breakfast? What time is it?' 91 looking at me all sassy. She has her face in the palms of her hand with her elbows resting on my chest. Our faces are about a 18 inches apart. I grab her elbows and flip us over on to her back. I pull her arms above her head and kiss her slowly. Her lips are swollen from earlier but she returns the kiss. 'Don't try and distract me, breakfast.' I laugh. Her hair is splayed out on the pillow with the dark curls looking enticing. I wonder what it would be like to sleep in them.

' Just after 2 pm. Food is it then? I go upstairs and see if I round something up. Want anything in particular?' I have rolled my weight off her. 91 is so tiny I don't want to squish her.

'Erm, David said he would leave a tray outside the door.' Then she blushes. Her whole body turns red and her face looks shocked. 'Do you think he heard us?'

'If he did, he won't say anything. A doctor knows confidentiality. And not to worry but I bet David has heard much more before.' And to I bet made way more racket himself.

I get up walk over to the door and look out. Sure enough there is a large tray of food covered sitting on top of the laundry basket. The house is quiet. I wonder where they all have gone. We haven't heard much movement but hey I wasn't listening for them.

I bring the two items over by the armchairs and place them on the coffee table.

'You're right. Someone did leave a tray outside the door and folded all the laundry.' 91 joins me as I'm lifting the cover off the tray. It is loaded with food. Fruit, yoghurt, muffins, sandwiches, vegies and dip, smoked salmon, fresh crab meat, left over salads from last night. It is a day's worth of picnic food. We have tea, coffee and water in the room. A pitcher of milk in a thermos is in the laundry basket. 'Someone wants us to enjoy.'

'Do you think anyone is home?' She is picking up items and looking at them. Sorting them into breakfast, lunch and snacks.

The blinds have been louvered the so light will come in but you can't see in or out. I go to the bay window at the front of the room that faces the ocean and lift the blind.

'The Bayliner is gone. There was talk this morning of going to look at some native petrogylphs on some island not far from here.' I am eating an apple. Must be local one because I don't recognize the variety.

'Look, plates and cutlery. They thought of everything.' So we make up plates and head to the bistro set by the window. I open the blinds and windows to get the breeze off the water. 91 shivers for a moment then goes to find something to wear. Not that Hello kitty nightie, I want to call out. That one will happen over my dead body, I take a property of penguins t-shirt out of the laundry basket and give it to her. Yeah, that isn't going to last long on her. It is dress length and with her hair down. 91 is enticing, damn sexy. Think about some thing else you, dog. She notices my erection starting again. I am sitting in my jockey's not trying to hide it. Why bother she's not so innocent now?

'Hmmm. Need help with that?' she says looking at my crotch.

'Yeah, later let's just refuel for a bit.' 91 laughs at me and throws a grape at me. I catch it out of the air. It's been hours since we've last eaten. So down goes an egg frittata thing, followed, salads, and a couple of sandwiches. 'Do you want any of this? ' I point to a tomato dish with herbs and balsamic dressing.

'No thanks, not for breakfast.' The little nose is crinkled up. 'This doesn't let you off the hook you know.'

'Whadda ya mean? This is breakfast. I served it.' I am gesturing with my knife.

'That wasn't the deal. Breakfast is a cooked meal. Cooked by you.' 91 is looking at her choice of yoghurt, granola, fresh fruit. I can't help that she eats girly food.

'Not buying it, 91, this is your breakfast so eat up. I let you win.'

'Just wait until tomorrow I'll beat you again and I want scrambled eggs and toast.'

'You eat eggs? Isn't that a conflict of interest, with you being a chicken and all.'

She stares me down. Oh, she is a tough competitor. I better be on my game for the morning run. 91 gathers up the dishes, rinses them off and starts unloading the laundry basket. I put my things in the walk in closet. I have unloaded a few things out of my bag to air it and them out. Mostly, jeans, shorts, shirts, a couple warm up jackets underwear, and sox, just regular guy stuff. I do travel with speakers for my iphone and a few creature comforts. I dig them speakers out and set them up. I find a playlist that is comfortable to listen. It is a mixture of many genres of music. 91 is dealing with her laundry.

'Why don't you hang up your things up in here? There is lots of room.' There isn't much to her stuff, just a few dresses, swimsuits, a couple of hoodies, underthings and sandals. Where are all the pots of makeup? The jewelery? The eight changes of clothes for any eventuality? Her bag in the bathroom has just a few things in it. Any of the ladies I have spent time with in the past would have bags of stuff.

'Are you sure?' 91 is still unsure. 'I don't have much. It fits into my bag.'

' Yeah, hang up the dresses. It'll be fine.' I pick one up. Most of them all have flowers, ruffles or both. They are so girly.

When she comes out of the walk in, she is brushing her hair.

'I can do that if you want. I may have been the cause a few tangles. Come here, sit.' I pat the bed in front of me. When she sits down, I take the brush from her hand and start untangling the curls. 'So let me about the nicknames: Frodo, Sam and Legs.'

'Legolas, actually. They came from our coach a few years ago. We were doing team meetings 6 years ago, setting goals and priorities that kind of thing. Gurbinder, our coach is a huge Tolkien fan. So when he went round robbin asking us our goals, he picked up on my quest to get to the Olympics. That's why I am Frodo. He thinks I am on a quest for rings. Also I play mid field…aka middle earth. He calls it 'life in the shire'. All of us midfielders are shortest players on the team so we're hobbit names. The forwards all have elf names as they are taller, blonde and slender. The D are the rangers. 'Cause well they are bigger, rougher and less disciplined. The goalies are Dwarves. Gimli and Glion. That's about it.' She say matterfactly.

'And don't' tell me he is , Gandolf the Grey' I am working out the last nasty tangle.

'Yeah, Gandolf. But we call him Bindy. He's old now. His granddaughter used to play on the team but she left to have a baby.'

'Did you get your rings, Frodo?' I have a hold of her hair and pull her to one side so I can see her face. The curls are pretty much untangled but still wild.

'Yes, twice.'

'And how did you do? Did you slay orks?'

'Yep, we did.' Her face lights up bright as a penny.

She's still in my shirt but not for long. I slide my hand up under the shirt. I had been intended to slip it off her but she has other plans. 91 turns to sit on my lap and starts making funny faces. She puckers up her lips, then pulls them back into a grimace. Next she takes her top lip puts it as far down to her chin as she can, the with the bottom lip tries to touch her nose.

'What _are_ you doing?'

'Warm up stretches, I wouldn't want to get a cramp.' This cracks me up. I howl with laughter. It's funny but she is so serious. So deadpan in her delivery. I truly lmao. So there she sits on my lap facing me not laughing but wiggling her lips so she doesn't get a cramp. It doesn't take long for her to start laughing.

I can't help but I kiss her. She meets each and every kiss copying what I do.

'Now where did we leave off in kissing class?

'The 87/91 special, I believe.'

'Remind about that one.' How could I have forgotten the sweet, soft delicate brush of our lips. 'Hmmm, yes not bad. So practice let's review.' We go through the 'kisses we had been doing earlier. She an adept student adding her own twists to the old standards. So now, 'Hi honey' isn't so much a smooch as it is a smooch with a double smack. This is going to be one of the best part of the week, I am sure, cuddled in the middle of the huge bed practicing her kissing techniques. I can't remember such a relaxing time.

'You are really coming long with your kisses but loofahing is more than just kissing it is stroking, fondling, teasing, pleasing and a couple of other 'ings' I am trying to sound like this is serious lesson. 'So give me your best. "I'm ready for a good loofahing" move.' I want to see what she's got.

Her expression is all business, sitting there in my grey t-shirt with her hair a mass of big loopy curls, her little nose pulled to one side by the force of her pink pursed lips. She is concentrating like she is planning a strategic play. She looks into my eyes. Really looks into my eyes, wiggles her bottom on my penis and licks her lips. Oh yeah that will do it for me. I got that message loud and clear.

'Ah, success.' She is so proud of herself. The instant erection is a dead give away. I slide my hands up her inside my shirt over her bareback, holding her against my chest while I push her on to her back into the pillows. I hold my weight on my elbows as I rub the erection she just started into her pussy. Fuck yeah, that worked.

'Your turn' 91 is tapping my arm. 'Show me your best move.' I can't be believe what I'm hearing. Isn't this pretty good, 200lbs plus of horny guy on top of her. I sit us back up.

'Okay, my best "I am ready for a good loofahing" move.' I set her away a few feet. Think buddy think. I can think of a number of particularly crude things but I don't think 91's up to those yet especially after the whole Roddy incident.

I lay back against the pillows at the head board of the bed, reach out palm up to her, 91 is so accustomed to this that she automatically puts her hand on my palm. I guide her on top of my body so that she is sitting on my stomach. I gently start featherlight drawing circles on her ass, ever so slowly moving up her back underneath the shirt. With my mouth, I cover her little tits with sucking kisses through the shirt. I put my mouth over her nipple so she can feel the warm on my breath and close my lips around the erect button and tug . I increase the pressure with my fingertips on her back as I suck in on her nipple. Ah, sigh, moan, sigh. I pull back to look at her dilated eyes, flushed skin and parted lips that she is licking. She's just as horny as I am. I slide the shirt over her shoulders as she lifts her arms above her head. 91 leans into me rubbing her pussy on my stomach. I guide her mouth to mine for a little tongue action. Soft wet kisses. Slow tugging of lips, stroking her tongue with mine between breaths. My thumbs are playing with her nipples. Small though they are, they are hard and erect. I place my mouth on one at lick the nipple, circling my tongue around it's base and flicking it lightly. She moans holds my head tight to her chest. I arch my back so my weight is on my shoulder and heels as I lift both of us up.

'Take off my jockey's, Tylyn.' She moves so she can reach them. Her hands on my hips under the material of the shorts are warm. The elastic catches the head of my penis. I don't' help her but let her untangle it. She tentatively lifts it out of the way. I must include some penis stroking soon. I can feel her wet on my stomach. With the jockey's now gone, and 91 now laying on my chest, we fondle each other. I am massaging her ass. Stroking the inside of her legs that are straddled around my hips. Occasionally, I let a hand slip in between legs to her wet pussy. Our tongues are playing with each other a slow licking, first her then me routine. I lick her tongue, and nibble on her lower lip. She teases my upper lip with her tongue. Her hands are on my neck and in my hair running through her fingers.

I hold her tight so I can roll us so 91 is on her back. She opens her legs so I will be between them. I pull back so I can put a condom on. I fumble with the drawer behind me but finally get one out of the package. She watches me this time as I take it out of the plastic wrap.

'Want to give it a whirl?' She looks surprised. 'You can touch me.' She takes a couple of fingers and tentatively strokes around the head of my penis. I show her how to hold the shaft, draw back the foreskin and tease the underside of the head.

'The skin is so soft and pliant but it's hard. Rock hard. Springy. Look.' I have laid back on the pillows to give her more access to my member. She is walking her fingers from the base to the tip like it's a springboard. Of course, I like the feel of her fingers so my penis is throbbing. She fondles and plays with me until I can't take it much more. I am so turned on by her exploring my body. I am playing with a stray curl to distract myself. I'll do anything to distract myself. The light in the room has changed to golden. The sun must be low in the sky. Not working. Her fingers lightly touching here and there, first the head of my penis then underneath my scrotum, running her nails across my abs are all fine but when her tongue flicks my nipple. HMMM.

Condom time.

'Let's get this thing on.' Now it's my turn to struggle with speech. I don't think I'll let her try this time as I am barely hanging on. I slide the condom on and pull it into place.

'Sher-wood has a wetsuit.' She laughs.

'Sherwood?' Who the hell is Sherwood?

'This guy.' She tickles the head of my penis. 'Sher-wood and his pucks' LMAO. Okay, I haven't heard that one yet.

'Get over here, Sherwood needs some action.' I trap her against the pillows. Not that she's struggling, I repeat what she's been doing to me. It doesn't take long to get back to where we were before the whole penis introduction interlude.

She is as tight now as she was when I entered her this morning. So much for the whole once stretch now baggy theory. I push and pause until I feel her relax.

'Sore?'

'In a good way. It just takes a minute to adjust.' Her shyness is going. She urges me inward with her hands on my rump. There is a place that feels so good to me just at the entry into her vagina a place with a ridge that I want to rub 'Sherwood's head' on. Oh yeah, that feels good. So much better than any hand job out there. That warm, wet, tight pussy, is incredible. I use my middle finger on her clit to bring her up to my excitement level. Her mouth leaves mine and she is running her tongue round my adam's apple. Oh yeah. That's good. So good. When she lays back for a moment I round my back so I can suck her nipples alternately. I pull at them firmly with my lips, flick them with my tongue, with that and my finger on her clit gets her going. 91's breathing has increased, her pelvis is thrusting up to meet mine and her hands are digging into my back.

'Yes,.. oh god, …yes, ….don't stop , …yes…yes….Fuck yeah… yes' She climaxes. Just listening to bring me to the brink and I feel the flood of release flow through me. Fuck yeah is right.

This was a Fuck yeah moment. She wraps her legs around my hips and holds me tight. I lay to one side of her and brush gentle kisses across her lips. She returns them with a sigh.

'That was wow. I don't' think I know a word to describe that. Did you, you know?' She's all breathless.

'Yes, I did. And exhilarating, explosive, spine tingling.'

'Delicious. Satisfying. Mind numbing. Oh god I feel so relaxed. Boneless.' She is limp with her head lollying on the pillow.

I finally pull out of her and deal with the spent condom. Two down 46 more to go.

'91, you should go pee. Come on you, I did all the work. No napping yet. Pee time.' I prod her. But she's rubberized. I know the feeling that a great climax does to you.

'Hmm. I move in just a moment. ' she pats my tummy. 'Any second.' Her eyes are closed. I give her five and hold her against my chest.

'Come on lazy bones, pee time.' I try tickling her but it has no effect.

'Pest.' She nestles her nose into my armpit.

Well if Mohammed won't go the mountain then bring the mountain to Mohammed. I sit up and lift her into my arms. Gosh she is light. Maybe 100 lbs could be less knowing the volumes she eats. Birdlike. I carry her into the bathroom and just as I place her on the toilet she wakes up. So I set her feet on the floor.

'Dr David's orders. Pee.'

'Okay bossy. Out.' She waves me away.

I head out to the kitchen nook and pour a glass of milk from the fridge and eat a sandwich while I listen to make sure I hear movement. I don't trust her not to fall asleep on the toilet. Eventually, I hear the water running for her hand washing. Excellent, we'll soon to be napping again. When she finally comes through the doorway, she looks gorgeous, her curls are tumbling down framing her face falling down on to her shoulders. Her eyes are drooped with sleep and a smile curves her lips.

'Drink? Bite to eat?' I offer. She drinks the milk I pour for her and nibbles a few bites of my sandwich.

'Bed, I just want bed.' The view of her from behind is equally enticing, the long black curls down her back, the swell of her robust bottom and the indent of her waist as she walks across the room the sheet tangled bed. Down Sherwood, even I don't think your up to it yet.

We're cuddled in bed again. We've exchanged g'night kisses when she ducks her under the covers and I feel a light kiss on my penis.

'Thank you Sherwood.' I hear from somewhere under the blanket.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Chat de minou

I have to pee. I really have to pee. It's dark out now and stuffy in the room. Sid's iPhone is still playing quietly in the background through the speakers, Jack Johnson I think. I wiggle out of his arms stealthily so I don't' wake him up. I don't remember going to sleep. It is all just a blur. I sneak across the room to the bathroom, quietly close the door to use the toilet. Ah relief.

My vagina is tender, a bit sore to the touch but I truly feel great. All aglow. I get it now. I so get it. I feel so relaxed, so sated, so truly fucked. In the good way. Fuck is not a word I like. Actually, I really don't like potty mouth. English has so many terrific words swearing should be band. Take the Chinese language, they use everyday words to paint a picture so expressively that they swear in phrases. But right now this minute, I feel utterly and completely fucked. I yawn. I shouldn't feel tired but I do. Not sleepy tired but exhausted tired. There is a difference. I go wash my hands and look into the mirror. I don't look any different but I do feel different. It's like I finally get what the fuss is all about and boy, is it worth it.

I tiptoe back into the bedroom. The blinds are still down. When did that happen? Sid must have closed them at some point. So if I open them we might get a draft through here to help freshen it up in here. As I raise the blinds, the moon light streams into the room, there is a breeze off the ocean and ambience in the room has changes to a softer light and cooler. I can smell the trees and salty dampness stealing into the room. I gaze across the lawn and deck down to the water's edge. The Bayliner is back. I didn't hear it return. They must have walked right by our room. I turn to look at the clock by the bed. 12:14am. Sid is in the middle of the bed asleep. The sheets are drawn across his midrift, his arms are behind his tousled head as he lies on his back. Make a memory, take this moment and take a mental snap shot. Hmmm. I shiver in the cool draft. The discarded t shirt is on the floor beside the bed so I put it on so it will help but I'd rather have warm shower. I feel grotty so I head to the bathroom.

When I get there, I put my hair up into a messy bun and look between the shower and the soaker tub. Which is it going to be shower or tub? A shower would be refreshing but the tub may help with the soreness down there. Tub it is. I sit on the edge adjusting the water flow when I find bubble bath. Hmmm. A bubble bath can solve most of life's small problems. So I have a choice between Lavender Amuse or French Kiss. Thump bang!

'Tylyn, Tylyn are you there? Oh there you are. Everything okay?' He looks disoriented and blinded by the light in the room. He is holding his shin.

'Are you okay?' I'm watching him rub his shin.

'Stumbled into the table at the end of the bed. Didn't see the damn thing. Sorry, did you want some privacy?'

'No, I was just running a tub and deciding on bubble bath scent.'

'Ah. What are the options?'

'Lavender Amuse or French Kiss.' I show him the bottles. He flips the lids, sniffs them and holds them for me to smell.

'It's your choice; it's your bath. But it's a tough decision. Flowery or vanilla.'

He looks delicious. I eye him up slowly from his bare feet, to his sculpted legs, to my new friend, Sherwood, across the plains of his abs to the hills of those pecs then golden 87 chain and finally to his face. Sidilicious.

'Wanna join me?'

'Tub loofahing? Or soaking?'

'I was thinking more of a float and a paddle. The tub looks big enough for a paddle don't you?' I am looking at the corner model soaker tub. It'd definitely big enough for me to do a flip in.

'Maybe for you but I'll be lucky to float.'

The tub is about 1/3 full so I had better decide on the bubble scent soon. French kiss it will be so much better than flowery. I add the soap near the spout and the bubbles start immediately. Lots of fluffy bubbles. I pull off his shirt, hang it over the towel rack and step into the tub. Oooh warmth. I love being warm. And it smells like vanilla in here now. Lovely. I turn and look at Sid. He's flushed. Sherwood looks interested too.

'Coming in?'

'Oh yeah. I'm not missing this.' When he steps into the tub, the water level really rises and I quickly turn off the taps. We don't' need to waste water. While he settles himself back into the foam of bubbles, I notice some votive candles dotted in the stone wall behind him. Hmmm. Candles. I look around to find matches. None. Where could they be?

'Just a second. I am going to find matches.'

'Matches? I saw some in the cupboard by the sink just out there.' Sid is pointing to the kitchen nook area. I scamper across the cool tile floor to the nook area and after a few minutes I come up with the package of matches. Yeah. I am back to being cold.

I climb back into the tub so at least my feet will be warm. I stand on my tippytoes to light the candles. Damn the light needs to go off. Back out across the cold tile floor.

Throughout this whole procedure, Sid is relaxing in my bubbles.

'Done now? Time to settle into the float and paddle.' He holds a hand palm up for me.

Sid guides me down into the water. I end up tummy down on his chest with his arm supporting me under the shoulders. When I open my legs to let the water in I feel a mild burning sensation. This is probably what I need more than another loofahing but with the moonlight is shining in the window joining the candles' golden glow makes for a very romantic atmosphere. I give in the 87/91 special. Hmmm, no lip warm ups needed for that one. It's so delicate, hardly any pressure at all. It's more of a hover and slide motion.

'91 any more of that and I won't be responsible for any my actions' His eyes are glowing intensely. I know what he is talking about.

'Okay.' So do we just float in here in the bubbles for a while or what?

'So do you come to this puddle often? I don't' think that I've seen you here before?' I ask him trying to break the tension. And it works as he cracks up.

'No, I pretty much hang out by the settling ponds over by the blackberry patch.' Sid's smile is lit up by the candles but I can feel it all over his body.

'Here, I thought penguins only did big cold oceans not small ponds.'

'No, we're a pretty versatile group. Not really fussy as long as it is water. Frozen or otherwise. You chickens like puddles?'

'Puddles are great to bathe in. Any deeper than our knees and a floatation device is always welcome.' I try and keep a straight face.

' So I've noticed. Are you sure you're a chicken 'cause I'm just not convinced of it? You're plucky enough, sassy enough but it just doesn't quite fit for me.' He is playing with a stray curl. You'd think with his curly hair that the curls would not be so fascinating to him.

'Just wait 'til tomorrow's run. I'll take you by the coop. Then you'll be convinced, I am a banty.'

The water isn't quite over the curve of my bottom. It is getting cold being so exposed. I roll to one side to dip it under into the warmth.

'Something wrong?'

"Just my tail feathers are cold as they are above the high tide mark.' Sid is looking over my shoulder.

'Those are some fluffy feathers you got back there. Here move to this side and we'll add a bit more water to this puddle.' He adjusts the taps to let more water in but not overflow the edges of the tub.

'Hmm lovely.'

'You sure you're a penguin fan? You don't' seem to like the cold much.'

'Oh yes, I'm a hockey girl. But if I'm in a rink I want to be on the ice. I do have to watch some games of course but rather I'd be a player. Also pen's games for me are pretty much over the internet or some obscure satellite channel. Out here it's all Canucks, Canucks, Canucks.' I am playing with his 87 gold chain.

'That does make sense out here. But how do you get to be a Pen's fan out amongst the orcas?'

'Well. It goes back to my beginning. My dad's brother lives with us. Gerry, the youngest of the all his brothers, has Down's syndrome. When my grandparents died, they left the farm to Gerry but of course he couldn't run it so Mama and Dad moved in to help him. Actually, my uncles all help out. When my brothers were born, Mama says that Gerry loved the babies and wanted to help out. She said he was great with them. Each time one was born he wanted to be involved. Dad told him that when a girl was born Gerry could name her. Dad knew only boys have been born into his family for several generations so they had nothing to worry about. Except Isaac got sick with a leukemia, and life got crazy. When Mama realized she was pregnant she had been through several treatments with Isaac. The chemo and radiation are nasty stuff. Anyway, when I was born Gerry was ecstatic. I was a girl. So much to my parents chagrin, Gerry held them to his naming me. You know, he wanted to call me Tyler after his best friend at his school. Mama convinced him that a few letter changes would make a huge difference. So I became Tylyn. But Mama said that if Gerry was naming me he had to help raise me. So that is what has happen. It's like I'm Mama's and Dad's kid but also Gerry's. He and I are very close. According to Mama, Gerry has not shirked he duties from tea parties to playing Barbies to helping me practise. Gerry has always loved the Penguins. I think he liked the thought of actual penguins on the ice. He is very literal. Lemeuix and Jagr were his favorite players. So they became mine. My brothers always had each other to play with. I had Gerry. He has helped me with everything. Now I help him.' I don't usually talk about Gerry. I must be emotional because I tear up a bit and one runs down m face. Sid wipes it on to his finger and kisses it.

'Hmm, Gerry likes hockey then?' He is stroking my face with his finger.

'I have four older brothers and a hockey dad. _Oh yeah_, my dad and his brothers are huge into hockey. All my cousins, yes, are all boys as Mama is an only child, are huge into hockey. In our house it is the only sport that exists. So every Saturday night during Hockey Night in Canada, it's me and Gerry in our penguin sweaters and the rest of the household in Canucks' sweaters. ' This makes him laugh again. It might be the disgust in my voice.

'Yeah, hockey is big in my family too. I can just imagine you a littler girl and all those brothers.' He's smiling at me. 'You must be spoilt by them.'

'Not really. Oh, sure they watch out for me and I have to pull my weight. They don't cut me any slack for being a girl. If I want to be in their world I have to play by their rules. When I went to school, Gerry evidently was pissed that he couldn't come too so he made each of them promise to look after me. Trust me, that was great for a while but now it's just gotten silly.' I am caressing his collarbone, running my fingers along the length it to his shoulder and then back to his breastbone. His left hand is sliding over my bottom.

'Do you spoil your sister?'

'Yeah, probably. Taylor is much younger than me. When she came along, I was busy with hockey a lot. Then I went away to school at 15 she was still little. I probably do spoil her.' His face reflects his feelings. He must really love her. Lucky girl.

'This water is getting cold.' I shiver and snuggle in closer to his warmth.

'Yeah, your tail feathers are cooling off. Here let's drain out some water and get some fresh warm stuff.' As he pulls the plug, I move to his side so I can stay under the water as long as possible. 'This won't take long.' And it doesn't.

When the tub's warm water is replenished, I lay his chest again but this time it's my back to his chest. Sid's arms are around me and I am playing with his hands.

'How do the tail feathers feel now?'

'Much better thanks.' I probe a finger down there. Actually they are much better.

' Oh here let me do that.' Sid takes my hand away and replaces it with his. Gently, he opens the folds of my labia and probes carefully. 'Trust me, I could have been a doctor. Is it tender here? Or here?' He is looking over my shoulder so I can't see his face.

'I thought that I didn't have much hair but you really don't have much either.' His hand is out from between my legs and is petting the hair at the top of my thighs.

'This isn't so much a bush as it is a few branches. Do you trim here?' His fingers tickle my pubic mound.

'Trim? No. Should I?' I can't imagine doing that but I guess if it is hygienic then I will trim.

'It's your choice but you really don't' have much here to bother with. Your pussy isn't so much a pussy as it is a kitten.'

'What are you saying?' I am confused.

'Like your breasts which I quite like, your bush down here is petite. Pretty, some girls have this forest going on which is okay I guess but this much more appealing. More like a minou. ' As he is talking, he uses his left hand to play with my nipples while the right is down between my thighs again petting my labia. 'Minou, that's what you are like a little French kitty. Petite and cute.'

'Keep that up buddy and you are going to have your hands full of sexually aroused hen.' This is met with more laughter.

'Promises, promises. ' So I roll around knocking and thumping on him until we are tummy to tummy again.

'Hey, for someone so small and light you sure have sharp elbows." He groans.

'_Hockey girl._ ' I say with distain and I give him a slitty eye look. This makes him roar with laughter again and I get rewarded with a kiss.

It's a nice kiss and I don't want it to stop. I wasn't kidding when I said I was getting excited having his hand down there. So I wriggle down him a bit open my legs around his hips and rub my 'kitty' into Sherwood to see if I get a reaction. Oh yeah that works. I do it again just to make sure I have his attention.

'Oh god 91, are you sure that this is what you want?' Why does he keep asking me that. ' I don't want to hurt you.'

'Yes. Yes and oh yeah. Don't you?' I really do want him. I want to feel him inside me again. Hard, pulsating, driving, probing, moving back and forth. I can't feel if I am getting gooey again but it doesn't matter. I know I will. He answers me with his tongue licking delicately over my lips, his hands massaging my bottom and his breathing becoming more rapid.

'Here sit up for a moment.' He is adjusting his penis.

Oh I forgot the condom. When did he get a condom? Evidently I missed it but thank god he remembered. I just didn't even care there for a minute. When he is done, he lifts me up and guides me on to his erection. I settle down on to it. I didn't think he could go into me any deeper but he does. It feels tender but good so good. I move my hips in a circular pattern trying to find that pressure point I like on my clitoris. But it is not happening. I try moving back and forth. This is okay but still not what I want. Sid is looking up at me and fondling my nipples.

'Missing something?' he says.

'Hmm it just doesn't feel the same.' I was missing something. Then his hand finds the sweet spot and oh yeah he does make this girl feel good.

I use the power in my thighs to lift myself up and down. Who knew doing all those squats would come in to handy. My thighs have been training for this for ages. Here I thought it was for my hockey. But this cross training is wonderful. I can control the strokes. I can control the pace. I move so that Sherwood's head is just at the entry of my vagina and a move up and down in short rapid movements. I watch for reactions on Sid's face and am rewarded with an intense concentration.

'That makes me want to come.' He breathes out.

'This' I say as I do it again. ' or is it this?' I then go for long slow movements up and down his shaft.

'Tart' he says. But lets me have my way. I do it a few more times when he sits up and changes the angle of our attached hips. He has his arms around me helping to guide me. My erect nipples are beginning to get sore so I rub them into his chest to get warm. I hear him groan again.

'Sorry I just am not going to last long this time.' I kiss him to change his thoughts. Our mouths are moving in unison. He has some how reached a finger on to one of my nipples and is rubbing the nipple firmly. I feel the tension building in me. He raises me up a little farther and brings his warm mouth onto it. He sucks it, pulls at it with his lips. Ah that feels so good. I arch backward to give him more access to my chest. My clitoris has now found his pelvic bone. Oh god. I can feel that tension building even more. I really start grinding into him. Oh yeah just there. Oh yeah. And then comes the eruption again. The release. The explosion. The 'ah' moment.

I gasp as it happens and hold on tight to his shoulders. His arms are cradling me in close to him. I cover his face with little thank you kisses before nestling down.

I don't' know how long we lay there like that. Sid has taken a washcloth and is wiping down my back and arms with it. He moves the cloth to all my exposed skin area. It is so soothing. I could sleep again.

'No dozing off here, 91. You're not drowning on my watch.' He sits me up careful not to detach us and wipes down my chest. 'Hold on to me while I deal with this condom.' I lift up as he comes out. I move to sit between his legs and take the cloth. When he is done, it will be my turn to wipe him down.

'Turn over so I can get your back and bottom.' I have down the front of him. He obliges me and rolls over. I get water in the face from the movement. 'Hey buddy watch that.' I give him a smack on his bum. Then promptly kiss it better. OMG, his butt is huge. Big and bulgey. Round and hard. I thought mine was hard to clothe but this thing is massive.

'Hey be careful back there. That's am expensive item your handling not too gently.' He tenses the huge muscle. 'It might be big but it is very sensitive.'

'Do you have tender feelings?' I ask his bottom. I give it another kiss. ' I understand big bottoms as I too have a grande derrière. People can be so mean.' I say as I continue washing him off.

'Did you get teased for having a big bum?' he asks

'I still do take a lot of flack for it.' I move the washcloth over his thigh and calves.

'Me too. One of my nicknames is Creature because of my lower body size. It was hurtful until I got on the ice. On the ice is where it stood to be counted. My big butt and thighs have got me where I am today.'

'Here in this puddle having a bath with a chicken? Wow. Cool. It has sure taken you far.' I make him laugh again.

'Hey, this is an east coast ass in a west coast puddle. You sassy thing. Hold still I am going to move. Just sit well to the end.' He moves to sit up.' This water is cold again. I 'm going to look for some more food. How about you?'

'Yeah I think there is more in the fridge.' We towel each other off and he puts me back into his t shirt the picks me up so I can blow out the candles.

The kitchen nook area is lit by several nightlights but I turn on an under cabinet light so we can see what we are doing. We are down to smoked salmon, crab meat, cheese,crackers, and some fruit. Sid pours us two huge glasses of water while I build a plate of snacks.

'Hmm what happened to all the sandwiches?' I look on the tray.

'Evaporated, I guess. Hey, is the pie still in the fridge? Good it's still here.' But not for long 'cause two bites later and it is gone. Piglet.

'Oh that is going to cost you. Pie tummy.'

'Eat up chicken, I need my beauty sleep. You exhaust me.'

I look at him long and hard. It is not really needed, I think, I don't' think he could get more beautiful if he tried.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Waiting through Wednesday

The dream is so real I can feel it. I can feel the weight of the head on my tummy, the hand stroking my cock and lips kissing the tip of the head. Hmmm it feels so real. I can hear the sounds of my own moans. I must be dreaming 'cause despite what people think when I hook up I never spend the whole night. I never wake up in bed with a partner. Okay, the odd girl that has been around more than a few weeks maybe on occasion but I have been vigilant. No pictures, no stories aka no bad press. That's why I know that this is a dream.

When I open my eyes, it's not a dream because the head on my stomach has the black curls which tempt my fingers. 91 is under the sheet playing with her new 'best' friend. I run my fingers down her spine feeling the bumps of the bones where her ribs attach. She has muscle structure but it's thin. She's still wearing my t shirt. That's a turn on. Her bum is poking out from the bottom where the material is caught under her hip. The round shape tempts my hand and I languidly caress the cool skin warming it as I go. Now, this is a muscle. Her bottom isn't as huge as mine is by any stretch of the imagination but it's big on her because the rest of her is tiny. Hell, I know women who'd love to have this tiny ass. From cheek to cheek it is probably only 1 ½ of my hand span. Yeah, it has volumes of junk in the trunk but not outrageous. Okay, I may have a different perspective. It is a pimple when compared to my ass. I cup a cheek and give it a good squeeze. A nice handful of rump.

The sheet moves as she rolls around to look at me. Her face is bright pink like she has been caught doing wrong. Definitely that is a guilty look. Her eyes are bright and she is looking kind of sheepish.

'Sorry, did I wake you?'

'Yeah, but it is a nice way to wake up. So much better than a bucket of ice chips, that Talbot uses.' I brush an impish curl that has escaped the elastic band away from her eyes. 'Having fun down there?'

'It's fascinating. Watch this.' She wiggles around so she can manipulate my dick but not block my view. She walks her fingers from the base down the length to the tip and pretends it's a diving board. Walk, walk and spring board. Of course this make me throb. She looks at me amazed. I guess, when you don't have one, cocks can be fascinating. She leans over, kisses the tip and tongues the edges of my head. I throb again. Oh yeah, it is a great way to wake up.

'And now you know why guys are so focused on their junk. We have built in toys but so do you.' I fondle her bottom. 'Here bring your tail feathers around here and I'll show you.'

She scoots around and rolls on to her back. Who'd have thought that just yesterday she was so shy and virginal? I open her legs finding her wet again. Her labia are open showing the inner folds moist and pink. When I lick her she curls up towards me. Shameless, I think but won't say it in case I offend her. 91 is enjoying my toying with her. I slide my tongue over her clit flicking it hard and then very subtly, light feathery touches, barely touching her, teasing her forcing moans of more please from her. Watching her is a pleasure, normally I just fuck and leave but this is truly lovemaking. Lying around for 24 hours, pleasuring each other, enjoying each others bodies and learning what excites each other. Her hands are holding my head still so I won't move as she comes again. I let her. She deserves the release. It isn't long until she shutters and relaxes back onto the pillows.

'That wasn't fair, you didn't, you know.' She blushes again.

'Don't worry about it I'll catch you later. Plus as much as that would be great I think you kinda need a rest down there. It's looking rather flushed from all the recent action.' I don't' want to cause her any trouble. ' As a beginner you have to work up a tolerance to all the friction.' She sighs and closes her eyes. She looks so beautiful lying there sated. I cuddle her on to my chest for her to go back to sleep. This doesn't last long.

'Are we going for a run this morning?' 91 doesn't sound like she's up for it.

'Eventually, if you want. Why?' I am playing with the escapee curls.

'Pie tummy. It has to go.' I laugh. Talk about focused.

I glance at the clock. Hmmm just before 7am. We should get moving if we want to have an hour run and then breakfast, showers, maybe some more sex before the sessions start at 10 am.

'Come then lazybones, we should get moving.' I jostle her. ' A run it is. I want my breakfast made for me. So out of bed so I can beat you back here.' She still not moving.

'Well, okay if that's what you want. Then I'll go upstairs and just have pie for breakfast.' I sit up and move off the bed to head upstairs. 91 rolls into warm spot I have just vacated and looks at me.

'You're a cruel man, 87. Bring a gal to the height of passion then ruin a perfectly good nap with a gauntlet of challenge.' She hasn't moved yet but I know she's thinking about it because I get the slitty eyed look.

I walk over to the bed, pull the covers up around her ears then kiss her on her forehead.

'You nap, and forfeit the run so for my breakfast I'll have…..'

'I'm not forfeiting anything.' Well that moved her. She's up and bouncing off the bed and heading to the walk in closet. Minutes later she is out dressed in the black athletic dress. 'What are you waiting for? Or are you running like that?' She's looking up and down my nude body. I would just to shock her but that might not be prudent.

'Could you head up to the kitchen and organize a picnic snack for our run? I'll grab some towels for the pack. I'll meet you outside.' I give her a wink.

We head the other direction this morning going south by the tennis courts, two of them side by each, some gardens and a fenced in orchard. 91 slows and is looking around. She goes back to the orchard and walks around the fence. What is she looking for?

'Come here, Sid I found them, over here.' I follow the sound of her voice around to the far side of the orchard to where she is waving to me. Her face is all excited. What has she found?

"Look ,Sid they're the chickens that Harry told us about. The layers, meat birds and look here are the bantys.' I bet she couldn't have been happier if she'd found gold.

They pretty much all look like chickens to me. Okay the bantams are about a third the size of the other birds but they still chickens. 91 is grinning ear to ear while talking to them. She finds a sack of grain and tosses in a handful that causes a ruckus amongst the birds.

'See the bantys are smaller than the others.' She points out the small black birds.

'Yes, they are but they are still bigger than you. I'll give that they are small. Peeka and Kendra are probably bantys. They are at least two apples high but you don't' make two apples. You're a chicklet. Not a chicken.' Oh I'm getting the slitty eye now. I pat her on top of her head.

'Am too.'

Just then I see a chickadee swoop down from the spruce tree near by land just inside the coop, pick up a grain and take off again. It was quick, quiet and cheeky. That's it.

'You're a chickadee that's what you are. Little, bright, pesky and formidable.' I can't believe it. 91 has many birdlike actions but not a chicken but a feisty little chickadee.

'I'll always be Mama's banty.'

'And I'll always be my mom's little boy even though I'm a penguin.' I smile at her.

'Come on Chickadee we better get moving or your swim lesson will be very short too.'

'Let's see if you can keep up, pie tummy.' She takes off at a brisk pace. I don't' enjoy running but let's face it I'd follow that ass of her's anywhere. I don't even realize how far we've gone as I just copy what she does. She jumps over logs, side steps the roots and darts around the tree trunks. Andy could take some lessons from her cross training. Each tree becomes an ork, the roots become lines and the jumps are just for fun.

We hit the beach for our swim. It was a quick one because the water was icy cold. We towel off, eat the mini quiches and fruit that she has brought from the kitchen. Then we head back into the forest for the run back to the lodge. I stop to retie my runner. That's when I lost her. I stopped for just a minute. How long does it take to tie a shoe? 10 or 15 seconds. But she has vanished. I run down the trail and call her name. She doesn't answer. Then I run back to the beach. No 91. Hmm I wonder where did she go? Good god. She's made a break for it. Damn ,damn, and hell and damn. I run hard to make up time. I don't know how far it is but I am going like the wind. Fortunately the trail is fairly flat with few hills so I make good time. Up ahead I see the small outlying cabins coming into view then the main house. Oh that little wench is going to pay. I race to north side of the building by our entrance. No 91. Damn. I'm about to head in the suite when David appears.

'Hey there, top of the morning to you. Good run?' He holding a cup and gesturing with it.

'Yeah, good. You seen Tylyn?' I'm gasping for air.

'She's in the kitchen waiting for her breakfast.' He laughs. 'Oh Sid, honey, you've been had.'

I may have been had but she cheated. I worried about her being eaten by some wild animal, losing her way or a litany of other disasters. I take the stairs two at a time.

David seated at the piano while I am on a stool facing him. We have been doing vocal warm ups. He's not bad at singing. I am feeling more relaxed today knowing him better than Monday's session. I don't think my singing is any better but he seems pleased.

'Okay, just choose a note then sing the word hung. Sustain it then drop your jaw to yaw. So it sounds like hung….yaw. This will help open up the sound to be less nasal.' David is singing with me but my voice is louder. 'Good job. Much better Sid. You're doing so much better.'

I stand to get a drink as we have been at this for about 20 mins, stretch and walk to the table near the door.

'David, do you really think that this is going to work? I mean I know on Monday you asked me to review some songs or try find one that I like from my collection but this is hard.' I am so out of my depth here.

'Don't worry I have a couple of ideas. Come sit beside me for minute. Did you find a piece that you like?'

'Yeah, I've been thinking about a song called 'Bad Things' by Jace Everett. It's the theme to True Blood on HBO.' It's short with a lot of guitars playing and yes one verse repeated. That's what I like about it. Not much singing. The beat isn't bad either.

'Hmm is that the vampire thing? Do you have a copy we can listen to?'

"Yeah, here on my iPhone. Can I hook up to those speakers?' Minutes later we're listening to the first 'with you'. David is nodding in time with the music, smiling and tapping occasionally he hits a key on the piano. As the song ends, he lifts his head and his face is beaming.

'Sid, this is perfect. It's simple, effective, well thought out. It's fun.' He plays the melody on the piano. 'do you know the words? Okay then, just say the words as I play.' He is smiling. I am amazed at how quickly he picks up the tune. How he is able to play the tune after only hearing it once? It's crazy.

We work on this for a few minutes only stopping a couple of times to double check the tune or words. We are sitting at the piano just two guys singing. Who'd have thought that? So when Peeka comes through the door we are singing at the top of our voices. 'I want to do bad things to you.'

'Hey, this is sounding great. Sid so much better than Monday. You've got some pipes there boy.' Peeka's obviously easily impressed. We catch her up with what we've been doing. 'Did you tell him?' Peeka's looking at David.

'Not yet. Sid, when we were at Kildonan, you gave me a great idea. So during yesterday 'session' which you missed, I wrote a fun little tune.' David has sparkly eyes. Mischievous eyes.

'I didn't miss my session I doing a different session.'

'Point taken. Well I wrote a song which probably can be voiced and arranged like this.' David's hands are stroking the keys. 'Help me out Peek.' He plays a few bass notes. It's a walking bass Peeka tells me for a blues line. Then he adds a simple melody above it. Just four different lines that pause so you just here the bass notes.

'I call it the 'Hockey butt blues' so where in Bad things the bass line has "with you". In our song the bass line could be sung with "my bum". We can dub you in singing all the parts because there isn't much of a melody the humour will come in with the lyrics.'

I am stunned. He wrote a song in a couple of hours. It has lyrics? Wow.

'Here, listen to David sing what he has so far. We're hoping to get you to help sort out the verses.'

David sings the chorus that goes on about the perils of having a hockey butt. You get stuck in chairs, my jeans have seams that rip, oh how my grandiose derriere is the butt of all the jokes. It actually makes me smile. It does sound abit like my life.

'So do you think?'

'I like it. Can we keep the lingo pretty safe. I don't like to promote swearing or bad language. I'm the face of the NHL, kids look up to me.'

'Sure help us with the lyrics and you can have what you want.' Peeka is offering but I know I have already had more than I had hoped to get from this week. I beam at them.

We re finishing up lunch after our session when Harry gets all formal. He stands at the head of the table and raps his glass.

'Okay now that I have you all captive here, sorry, gathered here. Who's in for a mini tennis tourney? Show of hands cannon fodder? Excellent, the whole group. So I have been busy plotting, thinking, about this. We will have a double knock out tourney for five teams. I think that because four of you have been to the Olympics as really athletes that you should not be able to play together. Peeka let me finish. Then we just have to have one more 'Olympian' to make five. The first five will choose a paper from a bag. It will have a team number on it. The other five players will choose a corresponding paper from this bag. Then the teams will be randomly choosen and matches will be randomly selected. I think each match will consist of the best of 7 games. Obviously we can't have games going on for 5 hours.' Harry turns to Peeka to continue her thought.

'Other than myself, we do have a fifth Olympian. Ture rowed for Denmark in 2000.' She is looking at him with a 'ha take that look'.

'Any objections?' Harry is rubbing his hands. It seems a fair well thought out plan. I won't be playing with 91 but she is looking very excited. Our bag of numbers is passed amongst us. The other bag to the plebs.

'So let the games begin. Umpires will be drawn on from people not playing is the match. So Team 1 is? Ture and Kit. Team 2? Sam and me. Team 3? Sid and Richard. Team 4? Lego and Peeka and our team five is Frodo and David.' Crap I knew it. Dickhead waves at me from across the table.

'Och, cappy don't look so worried I saw a movie once about tennis. It was thrilling.' Dickhead cackles. 91 looks between us. I smile at her. Well better Dickhead than having to watch her ass in front of me and have to focus on a ball.

'Okay people, the double knock out means we have eight matches to play in total. We will have the first two games today then the next five tomorrow and the last match will be played Friday. Any questions ? So it's Kit/Ture against Me n'Sam at the same time Sid n Rich take on Peeka and Lego. Good luck to all. '

Down in, what I now think of as, our room, 91 and I are changing into our 'tennis costumes' according to Harry. I think short sand t-shirt will do, god only knows what Dickhead will come up with to wear.

'Peeka says that when the matches end Harry was hoping to catch a tide of salmon fishing. Would you like to go?' 91 is trapping her curls back into a bun thing. Poor curls they seem often to be consigned to be captive in elastic bands. I am lying back on the bed watching her.

'Sure, I guess, would you go?' I shouldn't watch her do her hair. We don't' have that much time.

'No, I told Harry that I would organize food for dinner. There are only so many seats in the boat. I can go fishing anytime.' She has come over and straddles my stomach. I snag her hands and we wrestle for a few minutes until she is underneath me. I hold her down.

'If there were lots of room, would you go?' I adjust my weight lower between her legs.

'Yeah, but you, Kit, Rich, and Ture should go. David wants to more practice making pastry. Sam and Lego are keen to tiedye some material. I'm not scared.' She doesn't seem concerned.

'Let's see how it works out.' I really need to move because soon I won't want to. I lean in for a "maybe next time" kiss. 'We better move from here. I want to see what Dickhead brings to our game.'

The evening sun is setting behind me, the dinner that 91 organized was fabulous even Dickhead didn't whine much about it. The empty plates and platters are being removed while hot drinks and sweets are being prepared. I have been chatting to Ture and Harry through dinner about various aspects of the tennis games which were played today. Kit and Ture were ultimately defeated by Harendra as the girls call them. To be honest with you, Ture and Kit didn't have a snowball's chance of surviving that onslaught of balls. Harry has a wicked serve and Kendra volley is pretty good. Our game would have been an easier win if Dickhead had any sense of game. It was pretty much me telling him move left or right depending on where I was placing the ball. I play a few times a week during the off season so I have been working on my game for awhile. Peeka and Lauren were a tough win. But they had to run me a fair bit more to break my game. To Dickhead's credit at the end he decided to take my advice to practice some volleys and serves. So tomorrow's games are being set.

' So it will be Peeka and Lauren versus Kit and Ture while Frodo and David prepare to go down in defeat to Harendra. Then Sid and Rich will play the winner of our game. So that will be us. You two should prepare to meet you're maker. Rich don't worry about the tennis lessons they won't be needed. Sid is no match for me.' Harry is confident but ill informed.

'Oh don't you be worrying about Walter and me, I have a cunning plan.' Dickhead taps the side of his nose and looks at me. 'We'll be preparing for Tylyn and David.'

I look down the table to where 91 sat through dinner. Her place is empty. She's back in the kitchen. I wonder if she likes to cook or is just being helpful.

'Hare? Are you going to start smoking some of the fish that were caught today? If so then they should be brined tonight. We can vacuum pack the fish and send it home with folks if they want. What do you think?' Peeka has a load of dishes in her arm to head back inside.

'Sounds like a plan, We fileted a couple of the larger fish when we cleaned them so it won't take long. We can always head out tomorrow for another tide if we are running short. Frodo? Honey, come here and talk food with me.' Harry is waving to catch her attention.

91 comes to join us at the end of the table. Her cheeks are flushed, her curls are escaping the band and she is wiping her hands on a tea towel as she walks up to us I snag a hand and pull her into my lap. I haven't seen much of her today between the session this morning, playing tennis, and then the fishing. She smiles and 87/91's me. Sweet.

'What is the food situation in the fridge like?' Harry is all business. 'Peek thinks we should smoke some of the fish that were caught today. Do we have a thought for food for tomorrow?'

'If we are around here for lunch, there are a few leftovers that could get cleaned up. I thought about a paella to use up some of the shellfish, maybe we could marinate then rotisserie style cook chicken. Baking salmon would be give options.' She smells good. I could careless about the food they are talking about but it's nice just to have her sit here.

'Okay, we'll brine the two large fish for smoking tomorrow, and leave the small ones for baking and or freezing. What's for dessert, Frodo?'

'A surprise.' She teases him. She is leaning back on my shoulder and we are playing the twisty finger game again. Fuck this nonsense. Who cares about dessert? I want her to myself. I want her for dessert. I don't want to politely sit through more food, be entertained by chatter and laughter, or the skinny dip that was being discussed earlier. I just to head down to our room, strip her out of the latest sundress, release her curls and let my hands wander her body. Believe it or not, I have been thinking about this all day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Reflections

I will not be sad. I will not submit to tears. I will present the world with a happy smile and a carefree attitude. I will protect my heart and not think of him as Sid, Sidney, or Sidney Crosby. Instead, I will call him 87 to keep my mind playful and then maybe my heart. I will not sleep tonight because early tomorrow morning 87 flies off with Peeka and David never to be seen again. Well, not in the flesh anyway. I want this day to last forever.

We are lying in our bed together for our last night at Madrona. I am trying to memorize his smell, the feel of his skin beneath my fingers, his breathe in my hair. I have pretty much always slept alone. If I have to share a bed I spend half the night awake getting used to having a bedmate. But here this week, 87 and I have been a tangle of arm and legs whenever we are together when we are here in bed. Or in the soaker tub. I have never slept so well. I am not shy of him anymore. I let my fingers run across his body leisurely taking in the ripples and contours. The sheet moves. Sherwood is shameless. He is always up for it. I tease him with a tickle. He throbs again. And 87 calls me a tart.

Our days have fallen into a pattern. Morning sex, a run/swim, breakfast, sessions, lunch, tennis, fishing or hiking then dinner, fireside, then a swim in the tub and bed. During the daytime, I have tried to give him his space, not to be hands all over him. I want to but I won't. I have tried sitting away from him at meals, or when watching the tennis games or by the fireside but he throughout the days will move to be by me, to sit me on his lap or to pull me in for a hug. 87 picked me up several times carried me off. I didn't mind. Normally, I'd bristle at the affront but not with him.

The room is dark, with the gentle breeze from the ocean wafting the blinds. I can smell the cedars and fir trees. The crickets are loud this evening. I let my mind drift over the events of the last few days.

The sessions with Ture have been interesting. Okay, I thought that it would be pysch tests and video review but mostly we just talk. The three of us girls talk and Ture listens. He doesn't even really direct our conversation. Like Wednesday morning, after my spending the whole day with 87 in the basement suite, Lego and Sam wanted to know all. Did I dish the whole thing? No. I did share a few things like the kissing classes. We have been practicing everyday. I think I am getting pretty good. I have even made up a couple of my own. Ture didn't stop us from gabbing. He sat back and listened or added a comment here or there. When we talked about the tennis. Lego had issue with a few sketchy ref calls when she and Peeka played Harendra. Sam and Harry won the game but it was close. Ture defended David's ref'ing by explaining again that the ball was really out. David and I lost our first game to Harendra so I had sympathy. Harry is awesome with ball placement. Lego could do with some work. It came down to Harendrea vs 87 and Rich in one semi and Kit and Ture vs David and me in the other. David has a killer serve so as long as we could break the volley we were fine. Ture isn't a bad player just rusty. Kit had some great line drives but we took them 4 games to 3. During this morning session, Ture asked me what our strategy was. I didn't know. I still don't. Win, any way we could. I 'm not tall enough for a great serve but I am relentless at covering distance. The great Harendra as they were billing themselves yesterday morning against 87 and Rich went down in a punishing defeat. 87 plays really well his training really shows. All that hand eye work. Rich has picked up a lot of knowledge quickly but was still their weak link. This morning's session, Ture grilled my about how David and I were going to defeat 87 and Rich in the final. I don't know crush the weakest link I guess was what I told him. It was a lot harder than that because we were pretty evenly matched. David is older and less fit than us but is really able to place the ball to advantage. 87 is super strong. Formidably strong whereas I am have good hand eye as well. I can be quick and tenacious. We talked more about motivation this morning than all week. Hmmm why does that seem odd.

87 said his time in the music room went well. He has sung me the hockey butt blues songs several times. That's why they are leaving tomorrow to lay the tracks in a studio in Victoria before he has to leave. David said that it might even be a hit on the charts. I can't wait to hear it on the radio or tv. Surely one of the hockey shows will play it? David is so sweet. He asked me to sing with 87 when we were alone together to help 87 loosen up. I understand being shy. I wouldn't want to have to sing in front of lots of people. At first when he sang me the chorus of the blues song, 87 was shy. Then during our float in the tub, I got him to sing with me to the tunes playing on the iPhone. Now if I start singing something he knows he'll join in. Okay not much but a little for a few lines. I will remember lying on his tummy in the soaker tub singing. 'rubber ducky you're the one' from Sesame street with him. Of course, he changed the lyrics to _rubber chicken_.

He doesn't me Tylyn unless he's really serious. At first it was 91 or chicken or nothing but since we met the bantys, 87 calls me Chickadee dee dee. I like it. It's mine. I may call him 'Pie tummy' but that's not at all accurate. There are no pieces of pie on his washboard abs. I know, I have been searching for any evidence with all available feelers. Fingers, nipples, tongue, toes and bum. I will miss the Chickadee.

Whenever, I see one from here on in I will think of him.

Our morning runs/swims have become the ultimate challenge. I always lead. I have tried getting him to lead so I can watch his butt while he runs but that's a no go. 87 claims he doesn't like to run and needs someone to chase but _really_. All should be fair in bum watching. I don't like the icy cold water. But I do love warming up again. Our snacks are pretty much gone shortly after our swim. Then we cuddle to warm me back up. Oh yeah, I like that way of warming up. One morning we did so much kissing practice on the beach naked that 87's watch alarm went off. I still can't believe that he set his watch to time our runs. We had to scramble to get back for breakfast before the tennis sets started. Thank goodness, Madrona is in the middle of nowhere because I would have been so embarrassed to have been caught nude on that beach making out with him. Let alone the race back to the main lodge in just my undies. 87 wouldn't give me back my dress until I caught up to him. I did have a nice butt view.

Our time with the group has been fun. I do like the other guys. Sam and Rich really seem to have hit it off. They are talking about traveling to Vancouver together. Then when Rich is finished filming here, meeting up in Glasgow. I think that they make a great couple. Sam is so happy. She of course takes no crap from him and he dishes it out constantly. They make me laugh with their banter. Sam heads to Glasgow next week for school. It will be a long year without her. Kit is funny too. Quiet but funny. So different from Lego who is all brash and in you're face. I don't know what will happen with them. Lego heads off to Notre Dame next week for training camp. She got a scholarship for field hockey. I think David likes Ture. I know David likes Ture. You can tell by his actions. I don't know about Ture though. He is hard to read. Very pleasant and knowledgable. We all get along so well. The guys all joke and tease each other like they have known each other for years.

I hear an owl hoot in the distance. I won't look at the clock. I don't want to know the time. 87's hands move across my back and snuggle me in closer, moving me slightly to one side. I can feel his face on the top of my head. His nose is rubbing back and forth in my hair. He likes my curls. I hate my curls. I put my hair up in a messy bun to keep it contained and he takes it down. Whenever I am close to him, he plays with a curl. If it's in a ponytail or long, he buries his face in the mess. 87 will patiently comb out the knots every morning for me. He toys with the tendrils that escape throughout the day. I guess he likes my hair as much as I like his soft skin.

We have talked a fair bit about ourselves. Our likes and dislikes, our families, growing up all the usual stuff. So black is your favorite colour. You like the 'Big bang theory'. You don't like to lose much. Okay, that was both of us. We have talked some Penguins stuff. He has told me funny stories about his teammates. I told him about watching some of their big games. He laughs at my frustration over the Philly series. Actually, we laugh about lots of stuff. 87 is a big tease. He seems so serious on tv but in person he is very funny. He has the strangest laugh. I know he seems to find me funny too. When I get annoyed he finds it funny. He says I get this cartoon character slitty eye look. Hmmm, I must look in the mirror about that one. What we didn't talk about was the future…after Madrona. We talk just the here and now stuff. I won't be 'are you going to call me' girl or 'when do we see each other again' girl. I know this is only a 'right here right now' thing. It ends when the plane leaves. This is an interlude with no future. I haven't even asked or taken his picture. I am to busy making memories. Plus, if my brothers ever saw a picture with us together I have no doubt that they would destroy 87.

From that first sweet kiss, our touches have been sensual, playful ,exploring is much the same as our physical relationship. 87 teaches me new stuff slowly. I try and use my imagination. They say that 87 is a captain that leads by example. If so then I will follow this captain wherever he takes me. But mostly it comes down to what feels good. We have pretty much had sex all over this suite except the shower. At different times of day and night, it's pretty much we touch each other and yup it turns from caress to sex very quickly. 87 teases me about the word sex. I still blush when I say it, if I can say it. So he calls it loofahing or tail feather ruffling or tussling. I still blush. I can't imagine another lover. I can't imagine being this comfortable with another man. He has been patient, gentle, kind, loving. I hold his hand up to my face and kiss it. What more could a girl ask for. I'll close my eyes for a moment.

Damn, I must have dozed off because I have missed the sunrise. 87's watch is beeping bringing us back to reality. I wait for him to turn off the alarm then I raise my face towards his for a morning kiss and I am rewarded. Sigh. My arms creep over his shoulder to slip around his neck. I lay full against him. Sherwood is hard and throbbing so I finger his nipple and stroke his penis at the same time. His arms are holding me firmly with his hands massaging on my bottom. I can feel the stubble of his beard on my shoulder as he nuzzles my neck. We roll so I am underneath him. I have opened my legs for him and urge him inside me. Most mornings our lovemaking is slow, languid but today it has urgency. A pressing need to be together. He pauses for the condom. A break apart. His skin is a tawny brown from the sun, his nipples have gotten to be a dusky brown, his face is all concentration. Then my favorite amber eyes look at me. I just see them as molten caramel pools. He smiles, rubs his nose against mine and pulls me up to a better position. His drops his head down so he can tongue my nipples. Slowly flicking each one, sucking and kissing them. I have my hands in his hair feeling the softness of the individual strands. I lift my hips and rub against his pelvis in a slow circular motion. He groans as he enters me. Gone is the soreness that was first there several days ago, it is replaced with a building orgasm. We roll again so that I am on top and can control the speed of our gyrations. I watch his face. The firm set of his mouth, the flare of his nostrils and the intense glow of his eyes. I increase the motion of my thighs. Up, down, up down and then circle hips.

'Tylyn, slow down. I don't want to cum yet. That, right there makes me want to oh yeah right there.' I watch him. I want him to feel the intensity building that I feel. I want to watch the moment of release. He rolls us again and moves his hips slowly. A gentle but purposeful grinding. His hand slips between us to my clit. Oh heavens that feels good. I do want this to last but I also want that sweet release. Our tongues are playing back and forth in between breaths for air. So when at last we reach our peak, our lips lock in a kiss. Sid sinks down beside me, covering my face with tiny soft kisses.

'Thank you, for _everything_. Chickadee. Thank you for a beautiful week.' I can't help it but my heart does a flip. He is everything that I have ever wanted in a friend, could ever want in a lover or could ever imagine in a soul mate. He is perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Fuckity fuck.

It was a strange day from leaving Madrona, to the recording studio, to the flights to Colorado to coming back to my real life. It was surreal. When Peeka suggested the floatplane back to Victoria, I was keen but mostly so I wouldn't have to do the 5 hour drive again. These arrangements had been made earlier in the summer. But getting up, finishing packing my bag and getting on that plane, who would have guessed that it would have been so difficult.

The alarm on my watch woke us up. 91 looked tired, a bit wan but doesn't stop her from smiling and wanting a morning kiss. Of course, that lead down the slippery slope to another shag and not wanting to get up. We didn't have time for a run. Actually, we didn't have time for much. I thought I had allowed for a couple of hours but time flies when you're not watching it. So it was a quick shower, 91 made breakfast while I packed up the last of my stuff and headed up stairs. She hasn't asked for a picture, an autograph or anything from me. I haven't suggested either. I feel like I am testing her. To be honest, I don't know which I would prefer, 91 to ask for a memento and be like all the others. Or not ask, meaning she wasn't that interested in me. I debate what to do. I have told her she can have my black reebok warm up jacket that is in the mudroom. Think Crosby. Finally, I took the jacket and went back to our walk in closet. I pulled out the 'pens warm up jacket with my name and number on it from the bottom of my bag and the grey "property of the penguins" t shirt that she's has been wearing and put them in her bag. From her bag, I took the first dress I met her in the multi-coloured scarf thing. She claims it is not for her. But it smells of her. Then back up stairs to wolf down breakfast. The plane landed while I am still eating. Most everyone is up and in the kitchen. Dickhead moved slowly. He took a beating during the tennis. The girls are busy cooking food while Harry talks to David and Ture.

Then it is time to go. The pilot has had coffee, so we loaded the plane and left. It was "goodbyes and nice to meet you", and handshakes all around. I kissed the girls, ruffled 91 curls one last time and climbed into the plane. I was expecting her to be emotional like I am used to but no she smiled waved. I know that the rest are going to be leaving after helping Harry clean up. Kit, Dickhead and Ture will be in Victoria tonight after dropping the girls back to their home's on their way south. But I won't see them as my flight south is late afternoon. 91 will be on her farm for dinner tonight. It is me that is emotional. I don't' want to stop hugging her but I do. I don't want to get in the plane but I do. When the plane takes off, I ask the pilot to fly over Madrona so I can see one last time our paths from our runs, the beaches, the blackberry patch and the lookout stop where we watched Roddy leave from. The little plane was noisy so conversation is difficult. David pointed out Kildonan. Then the scenery just went by.

The recording studio actually didn't take as long as I thought it would. David had broken the music into parts so I just had to sing the different parts that we had practiced and they would mix them together. He did spend time warming up my voice and singing with me. It really only took several hours. Peeka sat at the mixing board most of the time with head set on directing us. By the time, we broke for a late lunch, the main tracks had been laid. Peeka played them while we ate. I was hugely surprised. It sounds great. Like a real song, you could sing to. The backup musicians put down their tracks earlier according to Peeka so we were basically listening to a finished piece. Minus some editing and polishing. After another hour of noise making whoops, cheers and my bums I am done. This will be background fill.

I said goodbye to Peeka then David drove me to the airport. From here I fly to Seattle and then to Colorado. I asked him to drop me at the entrance but he wanted to wave me off. I had given him big hug before we got into the car. He has been so helpful and supportive with the whole singing thing. Then with 91, he has been a fountain of knowledge. I asked him to watch over her. I get her brothers. I get why they protect her. David looks at me, gives me a peck on the cheek and slips an envelope into my hand.

'I have written you a prescription just in case. It's for when you get really bad. Don't open it until you can't stand it anymore, honey. Trust me, I'm a doctor. Tuck that away, I think you are going to need it.' I can still see him looking so concerned for me.

I went through the security to the gates. Sidney Crosby, hockey star is back on the ground and on the move to Vail, Colorado for some high altitude training. It's in the secured departure area where I finally turn on my phone. The messages and texts have stacked up. I got started working on them. When my flight is finally called, I have been asked 4 times for photos and been pointed at numerous times. People watch me, they just do.

I have been training with Andy and the guys for several days now. It has been great to get back to reality. The hard work on and off the ice with the camaraderie of the guys. Hell, these guys all play for different teams around the league but they are great friends. This is one of the weeks all summer I look forward to, hard work, hard play and tons of laughter before the long season. We break in to two teams and compete to out do the other. We combine different sports and activities.

Do I think of 91? Hell yes. It is hard not to. Going to bed is okay but it feels like I'm missing something. I eat food and think of her. Pie Tummy. I hear music and I think of her. I saw a whiskey jack yesterday hiking and thought of her. Fuck it. I saw a head of curls in town and thought of her. Fuck. I see her dress in the bottom of my bag.

Talbot has been riding my ass about it. Duchene and Landskog seem concerned that I have lost my focus. Andy has asked me if I am okay a couple of days in a row. I have blown them off with nothing answers. I just don't want to talk about it. I haven't mentioned her or what I was doing last week. I have just said a charity thing and spoke about the recording. Not a lie but just not the whole truth. I am not ready to share that yet. Stamkos has organized a dinner at a local western bar. So we'll head over there for a bit of wind down after the weight room this afternoon. Maybe, I see if there is a lady in town here willing for a hookup. She'll be someone to change my mind. I am lying on my back ,bench pressing weights with Talbot spotting for me. He is busy chirping Malone about crap. He is supposed to be counting for me. I am lost in my thoughts humming away. David said it's good to sing. David's mantra is sing loud and sing often. So I have been giving it a try. Okay mostly, just in my head but I have to start somewhere. Push up 1:5 hold then slowly down. Push up 1:6 hold the slowly down.

'What the hell are you singing? You're a wildflower. Jeez Sid that is so not going to help the gay rumours flying around.' Max has the weight held above me and is chirping me. 'Ponytail dancing? Did you just sing ponytail dancing! Mon dieu. Do you hear what he sang?' Max is calling over to a couple of guys doing arm curls on a bench beside us. Oh fuck.

'I heard him singing but not the words. What was that song? Hey Duchene, you know lots of country songs, come here.' I want this to stop. Fuck. This has to stop.

'Jeez, can't a guy find his inner girl. Taylor got me listening to the crazy song at the begin of the summer. It's got a catchy tune.' I scramble to come up with a 'valid' excuse but know that the guys are not letting this one go.

So the rest of the afternoon, I am called buttercup, or daisy or petunia whatever flower names they can come up with. I have to get beyond this soon so whatever gal is up for it tonight is going to get the fuck of her life.

I have showered and changed into jeans and black dress shirt for dinner. I have fingered the envelope, that David gave me just before we parted, for the third time today. I don't' know what's in it but ultimately I trust him. I can move on. I can do this. I don't need David's medicine. Fuck .We are meeting in the lobby then walking over to the bar. Twenty minutes to go. I check my phone for messages. I don't know why I do because I am only looking for one that won't be there. We never exchanged numbers. 91 has probably moved on. Oh Fuck. Can I do this, right? The phone rings in my hand.

'Hey daffodil? You ready to go or are you still straightening your petals? Or ponytail dancing? Hey is that what the cowboys call getting a piece of cowgirl tail. Ponytail dancing?' It's Max. I should have known. I bet he's twittered about this already.

'Yeah, I am ready. I'll be down shortly.' I don't' bother chirping him back. No point, the man is on a roll so the only way to end it is to catch him at something chirp worthy. I stuff my wallet, phone and room key into my pockets then head down stairs.

There will be 9 of us for dinner. Some of the guys are golfing and will join us later.

The bar is done up saloon style. We have a table at the back in a corner. I like sitting with my back to the wall so head behind the table. Steaks and ribs are on menu here.

I order my usual jack and coke from the waitress. Talbot is flirting with her. She's a pretty blonde, skinny with big tits. Her clothes look painted on and her makeup is an inch thick. Not my thing, but she's friendly. She might do. The flower banter continues through dinner. Every time I try and change the subject it comes back to bite me. The dinner that I ordered looks great ribs dripping in sauce, a huge baked yam, and a mound of veggies. 91 would be proud. FUCK. Why I care, I don't' know but is the thought makes me smile.

'You're now smiling at your food. Sid, you're losing it buddy. Don't let Talbot see you do that or you'll be totally screwed.' Duchene is sitting on my left. He doesn't realize what he has said because I _am_ totally screwed. Fuck.

'Don't mention it. Please. I'll get some tail tonight and be right as rain in the morning.' I'm pleading more with myself than with him. Duchene shakes his head.

'You dealing with the concussion again?' I want to say yes to deflect the conversation from what is really going on but I can't lie to a friend.

'No, just wrapped up in my own thoughts. I just need to change my focus.' The rib sauce is good but not like 91's rum rib that was better. FUCK. I want to hang my head.

'Help me scout out a good screw. You've got a great eye for available ladies.'

'Something's messed with your brain so let's get that fixed. Look at ten o'clock behind the post there. She could be interesting.' I look in the direction he is indicating. She could be good. Another skinny, petite blonde, nice boobs, skin tight pants and a halter top. She's smiling with her friends and looking this way. I raise an eyebrow, smile and nod. Yep, she could be good for a brain refocusing. I flag down the waitress and send over drinks to her group. It doesn't take long before our two groups have joined forces. Some of the guys are up dancing.

'Come on Wildflower let's see some ponytail dancing.' Talbot does his best head bobbing gyration to the music. Eric Church does not deserve to have this going on to his music.

I hold my hand palm up. Ashley doesn't seem to notice in fact only Malone notices. He slaps it down. Thank god for good friends. Get a grip.

'If you want a partner Sid, you should just ask her.' FUCKING FUCK.

So we are up dancing and moving to the music. Ashley is taller than 91. I spin her around catch her. Also heavier. She giggles and bats her eyelashes at me. She's doing the ' golly you're so big and strong and I'm just a poor little lonely gal' look. She maybe skinny but she's not fit because after a few minutes she wants to stop dancing. Maybe she doesn't want to get sweaty. I never danced with 91. Fuck. That thought stops me in my tracks. I didn't' dance with 91. Fuckity, fuck. We head over to the table for a rest. The music and noise in the bar makes talking nearly impossible. There is only one seat left so Ashley sits on my knee. I have to say it. She's got a boney ass. Yes, you guessed it. FUCK. We have another drink. Boy, can she can knock them back. Ashley has her arm over my shoulder and is stroking my back. She puts her lips to my ear.

'So is the package like the trunk, big boy?' She tongues my ear. 'I know a place near here where I can check it out.' Yep, this is what I wanted. I look at her. Really look at her. Her hair is bleached because the roots are dark. I can see lines around her eyes and mouth. The boobs which were so enticing from across the room now look fake; hard not soft and jiggly. There is no tightening in my groin. I may have a problem but this is so not what I want. Her hand on my back is now scratching at me. Clawing at me. Fuck.

'Actually, not so much but thanks.' I can't believe I'm turning her down. I stand up and head over to a group at the bar. 'I'm tired so I'm turning in. See you in the morning.'

'Sid, you leaving early? Are you okay?' Stamkos is now concerned.

'Yeah, I have to sort out my head. I think I have medicine back at the hotel. But thanks for your concern. You'll see that they get back okay?' I indicate to the group on the dance floor doing the wild turkey two step. Talbot has his shirt off and is trying to use it as a lasso a different skinny blonde.

'Don't worry about these guys. They'll be fine. Hung in the morning but easier to beat. You look after yourself.' He smiles and waves me off.

Back in the hotel room, stripped down to my jockeys and lying on the bed I toy with the envelope again. Maybe if I call someone they can tell me if she's okay. Maybe that would help. I have three numbers. I could call Peeka on the pretense of checking on the recording then casually move the conversation to asking about the others. No, she won't buy it. Dickhead was convinced that she set this whole thing up. David would be a good option but he says he's between phones at the moment. No number yet. He said he'd text me when he got set up. Dickhead. He might know if he has been talking to Kendra. Not Dickhead, that would almost be as bad as talking to Talbot about it. Not happening. So I dial my last option.

'Allo, Mikkelsen' The Dane answers. Thank god.

'Ture? It's Sid. Do you have a minute to talk?'

'Ja, hello Sid. Yes, this is fine. How can I help you?'

I don't' know what to say. I don't know how to begin. So I blurt it out.

'I just want to know that Tylyn got home safely. She's been on my mind. You know?' It's the truth. I don't' think that Ture will judge me. He knows from Madrona that I watched over her.

'Ja, Sid . We took her to her farm. It is a beautiful place and met her parents. She seemed happy to be back. She was good, yes.'

'That's what I needed to hear. You're fine? Your trip back was fine?' I want to hear more about 91 but it is just nice to be able to talk about her.

'It was a good trip but good to get back home. I have been away since July. And you are with your friends at training camp. All is going well?' his voice is much like him, quiet, measured and mature.

'Yeah, the training is what I expected. I just have been struggling finding my focus.' It's true but should I really have said this to a sports psychologist?

'What is distracting you? Or should the question be who is distracting you?' He knows.

'It's a who thing, Ture and I think you know who.'

'Ja, I do. Would you do something for me Sid?'

'Sure. What?' How can I deny him when he is trying to help me.

'Describe her to me in a phrase maybe 3 or 4 words long.'

'Sweet, spit and sparkle' I don't even have to think about it. But as soon as I say the words I feel the wind is knocked out of me. I gasp for breath.

'Sid? You still there?'

'Yeah, I am here, Ture.'

'Why did those words affect you so much? I heard you gasp.'

'It's how my grandfather describes my grandmother whom he loved very much. He says that's what he loved about her she was all spit and sparkle.'

'Ah, I understand. Shock?'

'Yes, shock. Or more realization, I think.' I can't believe it he's hit the nail on the head.

'Don't hide from it, Sid. Embrace it.'

'Hmmm. Yeah, I hear you. Thanks Ture.' There is a pounding on my door. 'Sorry I am going to have to go. There is someone at the door.'

'It's good you called Sid. Call again if you ever want to talk. Hej hej.'

After dealing with the drunken idiots at the door, I went and got the envelope again. I feel better talking to Ture. Embrace it. It felt good to be able to talk to someone about what I am feeling. I have been in a couple of relationships, hell one just ended this spring but I have never felt like this before. When they ended, it was me ending things and moving on. This is a forced ending. I am not ready to let go yet.

I open the envelope. I know David said to wait until I was truly down. But no one said I'd have to fill the prescription. I take the piece of paper out of the envelope. It is computer paper folded into quarters like a card. The outside facing me is a photo. I turn on the light. My heart is pounding in my chest. It is a photo of 91 sitting on my lap taken on the deck at Madrona. It must have been taken after a meal because the table is covered in dirty empty plates and glasses. Neither of us is looking at the camera, her head is under my chin looking toward the ocean and I am looking to my left. 91 looks happy,blissful, relaxed. Oh god, I can imagine what it feels like to hold her again. I am laughing. My left hand is holding a curl. I stare it for god knows how long before I open the card. It is my only picture of her. Of us. I am shocked at my physical reaction. Inside the card is a 10 digit number. 10 digits. Fuck… Fuckity, Fuck. David knew.

.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Dragonfly

Mama thinks it's the delayed reaction of the winning at the Olympics and now coming home to a less exciting life that's causing me to be so down. Pip is telling people it's because Sam has left for Scotland. Gerry thinks it's because Jordan Staal got traded to the Hurricanes. Caleb told me to get over the girl drama. Dad just hugs me and says reality has a way of bring us down to earth. Even Hairy the dog knows I'm not happy. Hairy is sitting with her head on my lap looking up at me, kinda sad like. I have stopped crying. But I am finding it hard. If I think of him as 87, Sid or anything, I want to cry.

I am up in my room in the attic of the house packing to head back to Vancouver for the winter. My bedroom walls are no comfort. The one at the foot of my bed has a huge poster of _him_ in his black home jersey ready to take a faceoff. Sweat is pouring down his game face. Intense concentration. The poster says' the face of determination'. My brothers gave it for Christmas a few years ago. On the wall beside my bed is _him_ in his Canada sweater holding his stick across his shoulders. But my favorite is on the closet door, _he_ is wearing a Pens grey tshirt and his _87 _chain is out on his chest, and his arms are folded in front of him. I hug Hairy and she whimpers.

Normally, I love coming home to the farm but I so didn't want to leave Madrona. When the plane flew off I felt like a zombie, I just did the motions. Pack my bag, changed the sheets on the bed, vacuumed around, dust and cleaned the bathroom. It was like cleaning away the very essence of our week together. By the time I was done there was no evidence that we had ever been in the suite. Everyone was really cool to me. I tried to smile but just couldn't. Driving home Ture sat beside me and held my hand even when I started to cry. He just held me tight. Cuddled me into his shoulder while I sobbed. It was girl drama at it's worst. I just couldn't stop. The farther we got away the more I cried. Ture didn't say anything but seemed to have a box of tissue. He must have known I was going to crash. I slept for the last hour or so. I missed seeing Kit and Lego part. I missed seeing Sam and Rich part. It was probably better that way. So when we got here it was just me and the guys. Fortunately, only mama and dad were at home. I swore them to silence about him. They were not to say anything. Gerry was off in town with Caleb. Since my phone died and I was brain dead I did let anyone know the plan for coming home. I did introduce them all. Mama wanted to have them in for tea but they needed to get to Victoria so they didn't stay. It was a long drive and a long day. I did tell her some of the fun stuff like going to Kildonan and the tennis tourney but I didn't elaborate.

By the time Gerry and Caleb got home, I was busy in the kitchen with Mama working on dinner and helping prepare fruit for canning. Harry had sent some of the smoked salmon. So we were debating about freezing it or canning it. He must have sent about twenty pounds of fish. Both guys hugged me and it wasn't long before I started to feel almost normal. Gerry sat at the kitchen table while he chatted away at me telling me all his news and what was happening around the farm that I missed. It gave me something else to think about.

It wasn't until much later when I went to have a shower before bed that I unpacked my bag. I was beginning to feel that it was all a dream. We had done another load of laundry on Friday so for me it just meant putting clothes away and a few things into the laundry basket here. I hung up my dresses, emptied the toiletry bag, put my running clothes in the drawer and was going to deal with the sox and undies, when I lifted out my Hello kitty night shirt from the bottom of the bag. There they were, his pens warm up jacket and the grey t-shirt I had been wearing all week. This made it all real again. This week had not been a dream. There was a note sticking out of the pocket of the jacket. It read:

'To Chickadee,

I hope that this helps protect you from the pods of orcas and the shirt gives you happy dreams.

Your cappy.

SC87.'

I thought that my knees were going to buckle. The clothes smelt like him. More tears. I put the items in Ziploc bags to save the smell and put them in my hockey bag to be safe. I slept that night but had horrible dreams.

So the last few days have been pretty much farm days. The local paper came to interview the local team members and take photos of us with our medals. David, Lego, Peeka and Harry have all called. It sounds like everyone else is doing great. I am trying to fake it. Lego had to fly off to Notre Dame for her training camp. Sam and I had been running every morning until she left yesterday. I told her about the jacket. She seems to think that it is not over. She doesn't get it. She and Rich are starting a relationship. This one just ended. Sam doesn't know if Lego will see Kit anytime soon. Lego is tough that way. She can move on to something else and not look back. But Sam knows I am struggling and why.

So here I sit trying to pack and not doing much of anything. It's now been five days since I left Madrona. My hockey gear is in the bag good to go. My clothes should be in two suitcases and a big box for my books sits empty in the corner.

'Are you up there, Tylyn? Are you moving? Tylyn?' I hear Mama coming up the narrow staircase to my room. I move off the bed and start taking clothes off the hangers and putting them in to a case on the bed. 'Golly girl, you haven't done much so far. Here let me help you.' She sits on the bed and starts folding the dresses that I am taking out of the closet.

'If we tackle this together, the job will be done in no time. Your cousins should be here in a couple of hours. Gerry has challenged them to a road hockey game. We can't have you missing that or Gerry will be on about it all evening. The food is pretty much organized for the BBQ so you don't have to help in the kitchen. Jenny is bringing out the salads. Cheryl said that she'd do up breads, condiments, extras, drinks. I don't know yet if Jan and Shelley are coming but if they do there should be lots of food.' At the end of every summer my aunts, uncles and cousins come for a BBQ. It's lots of fun and lots of work. My Aunt Shelley may not bring food with her but she's amazing with the clean up at the end.

'Are you taking your posters? Shall I get a tube for them?' I have up until now taken _him_ with me but now this year. I don't' think that I am up to it.

'I'm going to be 21 soon Mama. I think I'll leave them here this time. If I really miss them I can get them at Thanksgiving when we come home.' I am sorting out shoes and boots. I don't have many but some are definitely worn out.

'Chicken. Stop for a second and sit. Are you sure there isn't something that you'd like to talk about. We girls have to stick together, right Hairy?' OMG She knows. 'Your friend David called when you were running this morning. He seemed really concerned for you. He said that there had been an incident at Madrona.' My heart is pounding. I never would have guessed David would rat me out. 'Some guy named Roddy?' I let my breathe out.

'Yeah, he was creepy but he cornered me I pounded him in the chest and locked my self in the bathroom. Then Harry made him go away. He touched me but nothing more. I am beyond that.' My brown Maryjanes should be replaced.

'Are you sure your okay? You are just not your happy self, chicken.'

'There was a boy there I kinda liked. He was nice to me.'

'One of the lads that dropped you off?'

'No, another guy he left with Peeka. I won't see him again. He's part of Peeka's world.'

'Does the boy have a name? Tell me about him?'

I look around. I have never lied to Mama and I won't start now. I may not share the whole truth but I can't lie to her. I know she's worried about me so maybe if a tell her something vague she'll understand.

'Patrick. He's called Patrick Sherwood.'

'Patrick's a lovely name. How old is he? Your age?'

'No, between Caleb and Jory. He was there to help with a charity thing Peeka is organizing.' The ugg's will do for another season.

'What does he do?'

I have moved on to the bookshelf. I look at his poster with him in red.

'Advertising. He does advertising back east.' I don't need textbooks but take a selection of children's books.

'Patrick's a man, if he's between Caleb and Jory in age, out in the working world.' I stop her there.

'Mama, I won't see him again. He's gone back east and I will be in Vancouver. We are from two very different worlds. ' My eyes well up with tears. 'He was very sweet to me and kind but it's done.' Mama hugs me.

'You've been so sheltered by your brothers and cousins no wonder you feel it so hard. Your first crush. Thanks for sharing, I couldn't let you leave with out knowing what has upset you so much.' No I know that. That's why the vague answers.

'Do you have a picture of him I can see?' Actually no but oh yes look around the room.

'No, my phone died and I forgot my charging cord.' I could probably have asked someone else to take a photo but really Ture was the only one with a camera.

'I worked on making memories. Oh Mama, don't tell the others, please. I don't think I could take the teasing'

'I won't say anything. You were a good girl to make memories. Yes, you are a good girl too Hairy.' Hairy makes us both laugh by wiggling between us so she gets a hug to. It feels better to have said something and my bag is packed.

The hockey game is a battle of cousins. It always is. Gerry and I play with my brothers against the rest of our cousins. They get more spares but they don't have our skill. Gerry is the only one of us to rest. It's five aside no goalies unless, the dads are playing. Caleb and I are the defenders with rest up front. Gerry and I were wearing out penguins tees that Mama got us for Christmas after they won the cup. She ordered them online. We were so thrilled. The boys are wearin grey Canucks tees. Our cousins are in blue or green Canuck tees. 6 of us to 8 of them. We are down a goal but not for long. I call for a pass from Ash that I catch with my foot ,tap it forward to my stick and flick one past Ewen. Ha.

'Who the hell do you think you are? SIDNEY CROSBY?' I heart stops. This line isn't an insult to _him _but to me for thinking that I can play at his level. The jeer is slamming my skill. But that's not why my heart stops.

'Yes, how do you do? You can call me Sid.' I chirp back. I watched _him _do this move at Kildonan and on one afternoon at Madrona _he_ practiced it with me.

'She's got the medal to prove it.' Gerry tells everyone about my medal. He's all sass today.

'Ooow, I'm scared. Now.' chirps Henny again. Henrick really but nobody calls him that unless he's in big trouble which he is in about a minute when I deke around him. Pass the ball over to Jory who is open and slaps it too is in the net. We command the rest of the game that ends 5 to 2 for us. Mama was right I feel much better after the game and our chat.

I go up and shower after the game. I got 'bumped' into a dusty dirty mound on the way back to the house from the game. I'm toweling off when I hear my phone tweet a message received. I check it hoping to hear from Sam or Lego. It's an unknown number. It's an area code I don't recognize. Yeah Sam! But when I open the message it says.

Hckybt:Hey Chickadee?

This time my knees do buckle.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Hey? Hay?

'Hi' I juggle my phone, a cup of coffee and the door to my condo.

'Allo, Sid?' the Danish accent gives Ture away. "Mikkelsen here. You have a few minutes?

"Yeah, Ture. How's Copenhagen today?' I get through the door, set the coffee on the kitchen island to go back to the door to toss my bags through the door. I'm just home from Vail. Well, home to Pitt since last May. The condo looks pretty much as I have left it on a quick glance.

'Copenhagen is beautiful. Colder than usual but summer is still being enjoyed here. Where are you now? Vail?'

'No, I've just got back to Pittsburgh and will be here until hopefully next June barring road trips.' My bags are now through the door into the foyer. I head back to get the coffee, flip the light switch to the living room then lay back on the couch.

'Good, I was trying to figure out the time difference to phone you.'

'Yeah, welcome to my world. As I travel time zones constantly, my family finds it frustrating trying to figure when they should call. Mostly, I turn my phone off if I'm sleeping or shouldn't be disturbed. So pretty much call when it's convenient you and when I answer it will be fine.' The sun it's sending golden rays over the city. This view is part of the reason why I live here. I find it very relaxing.

'I'll remember that. Thank you that helps. Vail was good? How has your focus been since we talked? If you don't mind my asking?' Hmm, good question Ture.

I pause and think about this for a moment. 'Better, Ture. It's been better. I still think about her a lot but I am not trying to stop. You really helped. I can't fight it or force myself to change. It wasn't working. This has been making a difference.' I have the photo out and am fingering it.

' This makes me glad. Do you have any photos? I don't remember anyone but me taking pictures. I have about a thousand from that week also several hours of video. If you want I could email some. I also edited the hockey game video if you want a copy.' Wow.

'That would be great. I do have one photo of us. Did I tell you that David dropped me off at the airport in Victoria? No? Well, he did. He is a good guy. He gave me an envelope that he said was a prescription for when I got really down and not to open it until I hit bottom. Well, after I talked to you I opened it. It had a photo of us and a 10 digit number. Her phone number.'

'Oh Sid. David asked me to look through my photos. He must have printed one off. That surprises me, I thought he was looking at photos for him.' His voice has raised up with urgency. 'I didn't know.'

'No, I am happy he did it. David really cares about people and even more about the people he likes. When I first met David I wasn't sure about him, I'm not homophobic but he's so intense in his quiet, calm way. That doesn't make sense I know. David watches like you do but seems to really see what people need before they know that they need it. During our sessions, he found ways to help me relax, to hear what would work, and to bring out what little musical ability I have out. He is trying to help me be a better me. I think he knew that I was more involved than I realized. He's a caring person.' I know I'm talking in circles but I hope Ture hears that I am happy.

'You sound better, more relaxed. David's empathic abilities aside, he is good man, I think.' Ture is now the wistful one of us.

'Please send a few, my email is hckybt I would really appreciate them.' I don't give personal contact info out to many but I want those photos. 'How about you? How are you?' I don't think that he could have any concerns but he just sounded odd.

'I like you have been thinking a lot about our week together. For me research wise, it was a fascinating study. Peeka said I would have much to think about when I left and I do. It seems a bit like an unreality being back here in at the university.' Something is going on with him.

'How is your fall schedule shaping up?' I don't know why I ask this, but I do.

'I have about a couple of classes this term, a pair of linked seminars and of course I am working with few athletes. My research is on going and very interesting. I'll be busy.'

We continue talking about the plans for our upcoming autumns and things we are looking forward to when Ture asks me. 'Will you call?' Just like that in the middle of telling me about Danish autumn traditions. 'Will you call'.

'I sent her a text message yesterday evening, well her late afternoon.' I am remembering my dilemma. Text or call.

'But you haven't heard from her. I hear your disappointment.'

'No I haven't. I suspect that maybe she doesn't want contact.' I don't want to believe this statement.

'So it was just yesterday, Sid, you texted. I would give her the benefit of the doubt. You don't know what is going on in her life. She could be very busy or not have her phone with her. Do you remember that first day Sid when you met Tylyn? She couldn't talk for hours. Maybe she's needing time to process this new development.' Ture the psychologist.

'Hmm, maybe. It was odd reaction but shouldn't we be past this now. She and I didn't spend a lot of time together discussing deep topics but after a week together, I would have thought that she would be comfortable with me.'

'Ja maybe, Sid but where you spent hours with David, I spent hours listening to the girls talk freely in front of me. I would sit quietly in the room seemingly distracted by another task. Those girls talked on all subjects important to them. What I learned from that was, for Tylyn as least. She needs time to process what is going on, to develop a plan, and then executes the plan.' I really don't think I want to hear what the girls discussed.

'Sid, I think we both know that Tylyn is naïve. I suspect before you, she has never had a relationship with a man. Ah, how do you say, no boyfriend. This is a new experience for her. You on the other hand have more experience. Ja?'

'Ja, Ture, I have more experience.' I know all this but I don't know how this is going to help.

'Be patient with her, my friend. You are known for your patience to develop plays, to protect the puck in your possession. This is just another time to exercise in patience. If you do, I suspect she will surprise you. Tylyn is very resourceful. Don't give up on her yet.'

'Okay, Ture I'll be patient but, what about you? What is your plan? You sound like I feel when you talk about Madrona. A bit sad. What's going on with you?' I am turning the tables if we are going to be honest. The silence is deafening at the other end of the phone. 'Ture? You still there?"

'Ja, Sid I'm still here.'

'Embrace whatever is bothering you. Hey, a great guy told me that and it's working so far.' Okay, he's not laughing his ass off but at least I got a chuckle out of him.

'Okay, I'll send the photos if you let me know when she contacts you. Hej Hej.

...

If watched pots don't boil then watched phones don't tweet.

So I am leaving the club Sunday after a great tennis match. I'm walking through the lobby heading toward the car park when, I get cornered by Beryl Wilman. This woman has being trying to set me up with one of her many granddaughters, nieces, second cousins since I walked into Sewickley.

'Afternoon, Mrs Wilman.' Keep your head down and just keep walking. This trick works in airports and crowded public places but it doesn't work here.

'Ah Sidney. It's lovely to see you. You've had a lovely summer break? Good, good you've heard about the Labor Day picnic next weekend. It's an old time box lunch auction to raise money for the Daughter's of the Union charities. You remember how that works? Ladies make a picnic lunch in a decorated box. The boxes are then auctioned off to the highest bidder. This is where you help us out. You see, we need bidders. When you win your box you get to share the lunch in it with the whoever made the box. Doesn't that sound like fun?' Beryl Wilman is one of those people that are great to have on a cause but not great if you're the cause. I feel like my being single is one of her causes. 'I can I sign you up? Will you be bring that lovely young lady?'

'Ooh that sounds interesting, Mrs Wilman, I'll have to let you know if I can fit it into my schedule.' I'm trying to leave. I decide not to say anything about Crystal's and my departure. What Mrs Wilman doesn't know won't get me another "date".

'Oh good, so you'll call the front desk? Do you hear a bird Sidney? I keep telling them that having the front doors open all day lets in the any stray animal.' She off and running to get a manager. Yeah, but it 's not a bird it's my phone.

When I put 91's number into my phone I gave her, her own ringtone. A chickadee singing for a call and an electronic chickadee for a text. This is a text. I head for the range rover in beast mode. I don't stop there but drive out to a private place where I won't get disturbed. I don't notice the traffic as I drive the few blocks. I don't notice the manicured lawns and tree lined streets. I don't even notice a couple of my team mates passing me in other vehicles. I just drive, pull onto the tarmac, into a seclude driveway, press a button to open the gates and pull through so the gates can close behind me. I just focus on getting to a place not to be disturbed. I sit for a minute and gather my thoughts. Right this is what I've been waiting for. Breathe. This is what I have been waiting for. I open the message.

Chkaddd :Do you know what hay is?

What? What does this mean? This is not what I expecting. I look at the time the message was sent. 2:47 pm. I was playing tennis at 2:47pm. What delayed the message coming through to my phone. What does it mean? What do I say in response? I was expecting it to say… Hi 87 or hello Sid or greeting earthlings but not this. Ture was right again. Patience as won out but what is this? It's now 4:43pm what time does that make it in Denmark? I do the math…..10:43 pm. Is that too late to call? I do text Ture to tell him that I have received contact. If he replies I'll call him. While I wait I think about her question, what is hay? Well the first thing to come to mind is dry grass but don't think that is what she is getting after. What is hay? 91 is a farm girl so what is the reference. Ah I got it! Yeah. So I text back.

Hckybt: Hay is for horses.

Working on the old adage, save your hay because one day you might marry a horse, is going to be the right answer. I'm pretty pleased with my answer. I think I've nailed this one. This is my cheeky chickadee. I wait for her reply. She is playing with me. Yes. I can visualize she the smile on her lips, lighting up her face and blue eyes. I can imagine her saying the statement saucily. Yes, this is right keep it light. Keep it simple. Keep it fun.

How long I sit there I don't know? But I am scared out of my wits by the bang on my window.

'Jesus, Flower! What the hell do you think your doing?' I yell at the laughing Quebecois. 'You trying to start something here?' Remembering that we have had over the years, a running practical joke war that got kind of out of hand.

'No, no, just trying to get your attention. Why are you sitting in your car on a 32C day with the air off and the windows rolled up? You want heat stroke? Don't you have any sense? Talbot was right you are not al dente but going soft in the noodle, eh.'

'No, really I just got here a minute a go.' But he cuts me off.

'Oh non, mon ami you got here ½ hour ago. Vero saw you pull in and thought that you might need friend so she sent me over here when you didn't seem to be getting out of the rover.' He is looking at me quizzically. 'You okay, Sid?'

'Yeah I'm fine. I was just checking phone messages. What the hell? Talbot called you? 'Oui, he was concerned that you are losing your mind, eh. First you disappear off the planet for a week and then when you do come back you are acting all weird. Okay, weirder than you normally do. He's just concerned, eh.' Flower looks concerned. 'Your head okay?'

YES, MY HEAD IS FINE. I want to yell at him but don't. My friends are concerned for me. It's like a suicide watch with them. I feel like there is a network of people watching over me in case I crack!

'I'm fine honest. The week in BC was a charity thing out at a remote fishing lodge with no cell reception. The weirdness is just that, Flower, weirdness. I am just wrapping my brain around another season.' I won't tell him the truth just yet because I don't know what is going on with me. People think that women gossip but I swear guys are so much worse.

'Vero was worried seeing you pull in here and not get out of the rover. She thinks that you are still struggling with the whole Crystal thing. The house. You know?'

'That's sweet of Vero but I'm fine with it. She doesn't need to worry. I am well and truly beyond that fiasco. As for the house?' I look up at the big house, which I had built last year, regretfully. 'I don't know what I am going to do with it. It's not how I thought that it would turn out.'

'I know, I know. The house itself is beautiful, Sid. You just need to change the memories that surround it. And of course the furnishings.' He laughs breaking the tension.

'How did she know I was here? You got camera's on the place?'

'Yes, we've wired all of Sewickley to keep track of you. No idiot. She was behind you in traffic and saw you pull in.' Marc Andre is shaking his head. ' Come on, we're going over to Mario's soon. Let's go if your done here and have a beer before we go over.' Flower gets into the passenger seat. 'Well, drive on then.'

...

We had the beer and are now visiting with Mario, Nathalie and their guests. The kids are around somewhere, I guess. Fortunately, I had put the phone on vibrate so it won't tweet mid- something. A group of us are out on the patio laughing over stories from the summer and catching up on the developments.

'What is this Sid? Talbot says you're a wildflower? ' Tanger is coming out of the house. 'Is there something you'd like to share with the group? We'll be supportive eventually.'

Jesus, I am going to kill Talbot. Next my mom will be calling asking about my being a wildflower.

'It's a just a song I heard this summer and it's got stuck in my head.' Wrong answer, I knew it as soon as I said it.

And the harassment continued all the way to dinner. Damn, I'm going to wear this for a long time. But the back of my mind is calculating how long it has been since I sent the text. Why hasn't she responded? Hmmm. I work at deflecting the teasing but really, I am just wanting the evening to be over. If I leave early that will be seen as another eccentricity. I don't want to draw any attention. I don't know what it is? Why keep it a secret? I don't really know as these are my good friends, my family but I am not ready to share. I feel my phone in my pocket vibrate. Damn. Is it her? Or someone else? I wait for a chance to move. It comes when the table is short wine.

'Don't worry about it, I don't mind. You want the '02 pinot noir and the '07 sauvo? So you won't mind me helping myself to any of the others down there do you? Great!' I rise to head to the wine cellar.

'I have that cellar booby trapped be careful.' Mario growls at me.

"GRRRL. ' and I don't take it lying down. This gets a laugh from the dinner table.

But it allows me the time to check my phone.

Chkaddd:Noooo - -

Hmmm I am not surprised really at the "no" answer but what are the dashes about. I do reply :

Hckybt :So what is hay?

More waiting but what it gives me time to think about the dashes. Hmmm. Dinner progresses through the main course, past dessert and on to coffee and teas. Some of the guys are having brandy. We've moved out of the dining room are back out on the patio. Well at least some of us are. The older crowd is in the sitting room. Geno and James are trying to get Flower to swim in the pool. I 'm watching Alexis give Austin a good razzing out about something. I suspect that even Austin doesn't know what she's on about. He mimicking her and driving her crazy. Then she does it, she rolls her eyes. The Duh move as she calls it. Then it the double dash hits me. It's a slitty eye look when she squints at her displeasure. Okay lmao again. I'm not talking to anyone and I just burst out laughing.

'Yeah, you soft in head?' Geno jostles me. 'You crazy cuck koo?'

'No, just watching Alexis ream Austin out. It's a riot' I keep laughing but mostly because I can't help it.

'They worry you got more crazy going on. They say you doing weird stuff.' The big Russian looks concerned.

'No, Geno, don't worry I'm fine. Talbot started this mess. Now, people are reading too much into things. I'm giving it some time to cool down.' He has started watching the two youngest Lemeuix's battle it out. 'Remember when they were little, they were such pests. Now they are almost grown up. '

'You are soft in head.' He laughs as he says it.

Yes, I probably am. My pocket vibrates. Another message. Bathroom. It would be appropriate to go to the bathroom. So I excuse myself and move to the powder room outside the kitchen. I make use of the facilities, wash my hands and check my phone.

Chkaddd{Hay, is what lucky girls get rolled in.

This really does crack me up. I mean LMAO big time. I mean, I can't breathe I'm laughing so hard.

Hckybt: That's hilarious. Can I call you later?

I send the message before I think about it too much. 91 is on the west coast which means that she is three hours earlier than us. So if it's 9 pm here; it's 6 pm there. So when I get home around midnight it shouldn't be too late for her. Then I go to head back to the party. But when I open the door, I am met with Nathalie and Vero standing blocking the doorway. They are looking at me like I have two heads.

'Sid, you okay?' I have known both these women for years. I can't lie to them because they have cunning senses, know me really well, and will not buy it.

'No, I'm better than okay. I'm great!' I don't explain the laughter that they obviously over heard. No point in doing that as I am not sure where it is going. All I say is.' Laughter is the best medicine I hear!' My phone vibrates again but this time I look at it.

Chkaddd: Sure, if you want to.

Boy, do I want to.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. Breaking the Ice.

It's shortly after 8pm when my phone rings. I look at it. I know he said wanted to call but haven't let myself believe that he'll actually call. My heart is racing, pounding, it's doing backflips.

'Hello?' I don't' know what to say. I sit on the edge of my bed.

'91? It's me 87.' It's the familiar deep voice I know. Sigh. He called.

'Hi.' There is a pause. I really don't know what to say. I never thought that I would hear from him again. The text messages were easy to believe that I was being tricked but this is real.

'Hi Chickadee. Is this a bad time? Too late?'

'No, it's fine.' I feel tongue-tied. I can hardly make my voice work.

'Good. That joke was hilarious. I laughed so hard I had people looking at me like I was a little odd.' He sounds like he's still laughing. He sounds happy.

'Only a little odd?' I crack him up again.

'Ooh you. I have foibles just like very one else. I bet you have foibles.'

'No, I have brothers.' He laughs again.

He pauses the conversation. I'm looking around my room, here in the attic of the house. It's so far away from our time at Madrona but I can almost feel him in the room with me. This window has a view of the maple trees not cedars, spruce and ocean. I snuggle back into the pillows and draw a cushion to my chest to cuddle. I would rather it be his chest with his arms around me.

'Whatcha been doing? Is the your world treating you well, 91?'

'Yeah, I'm doing a tryout training camp?' I am embarrassed to say it.

'Yeah, for your field hockey?'

'No, that won't start for another couple of weeks. This is for a hockey team. Ice hockey.' I feel like I have to qualify the type of hockey. People usually get confused between the two sports.

'What position are you going for? Wing?'

'Yes, with my size I'd be really happy with 2nd backup water bottle girl. But yeah, wing.' It seems strange telling this world famous player about trying out for a girl's team. Like he would care.

'Where are you at in the tryouts?

'Yesterday were the fitness tests, and a bit on the ice. Today was a lot of drills, running some set plays and then some scrimmages. So far so good I haven't been cut. What are you doing?' I don't want this all to be about me. I want to hear him talk. I know I can play lots of videos of him on youtube but this is better.

'Just settling back into Pitt, catching up with teammates and organizing for the coming season. Lots of media stuff. What team is it you're going out for? Do I know them?'

'UBC T-Birds? This is the third season I've tried out. I'll probably get cut tomorrow after more scrimmages and line work. I'm just not big enough but I like to try.' I do mind getting cut but understand why it happens. Also the season conflicts with field hockey so I'd probably not play anyways.

'When do you start school? You have to be registered to tryout for that team, right?'

'Yes, I start Wednesday evening at UBC, just a creative writing course.' I'm building up course credits to get my teaching degree.

'Do you have another school you go to?' He is really listening to me.

'Hastings.'

'Is that another university?' Now it's my turn to laugh.

'Noooo, it's an elementary school. I have a mat leave job there this year.'

"Really, you're a teacher?' Why do people find this surprising?

'I'm not a teacher. I am a special Ed aide. I finished my course last spring. I did my practicum at Hastings. The Principal, Mr. Keppler, suggested I apply for the job.'

'So what do you do? Help kids with special needs that kind of thing?'

'That's what I'm supposed to do but this job is helping kids who are struggling with reading. I do one on one work with the kids to help them learn to read. I really like working with the kids. It's only part time Monday to Thursday. My school prep starts on Tuesday but my work with the kids doesn't start until next week or later. It will depend on the class organization."

'You must fit in there quite well. You're about the same size as elementary school kids. Just under two apple high.' 87 like to tease me about my lack of height. ' For the principal suggested for you apply, they must like you.'

'Yeah, I had fun with the kids last year. There is about 8 of us on the reading support team. I helped set up lunchtime mini hockey tourney, and then I helped out with the field hockey team. Personally, I think he wants my coaching skills.' The girls cleaned up at the local level. 'When does your camp start? What position are you trying out for?' He laughs.

'I think that I'm going to improve on my spot from last year's third line center. The camp starts next week. The new recruits come in first then we join them on the weekend. Most of the team starts showing up in town this week. The guys with kids enrolled in school are probably here already. Our physicals start on Friday then dry land work. We'll hit the ice maybe Saturday definitely by Sunday. Mario usually puts on a golf day on Saturday afternoon followed by a welcome dinner. Team building stuff. ' I laugh remembering him coming back from his concussions to being a third center.

'Hmm, you'll have to work hard to win your spot back, Pie tummy.' This is met by his laughter. It is great talking to him. If I close my eyes I can almost feel myself leaning against his chest. I glance at my clock. 1040pm. We are talking about his upcoming season. Wow, I can't believe how quickly the time has past. No wonder I'm yawning.

'You sound like a tired Chickadee. I should let you get a good rest so you can impress the coaches tomorrow.'

'I'm fine.' I don't' want this to end.

'How about I call tomorrow evening and will pick this up then? Okay?' His voice is comforting.

'I would like that.' I smile. Yes! More time.

'Goodnight, and pleasant dreams, 91.'

'Nighty, night 87.' When I hang up, I know I'm not sleeping for ages. I lie in bed hugging myself and smiling. He called.

...

I check my phone when I wake up in the morning. 87 sent a message.

Hckybt: Play the open ice with your stick down and your head up.

That's it I'm getting this spot. I pack the jacket 87 gave me in the bottom of my hockey bag underneath the floor of the bag for good luck. Hockey players whether they like it or not are superstitious. Then I haul Caleb out of bed and drag him to the rink with me to tie my skates. Because my feet are little like the rest of me, finding skates small enough to fit is a problem. The Bauers that I have now are pretty good but they have to be tight. If they are loose at all, I spend more time sliding around in the boot of the skate than actually producing forward momentum. Ultimately, I trip a lot over my own feet. Caleb isn't happy with me but his tryouts are just behind ours so it is not much of an inconvenience. When we are on the ice, the men's team is doing dry land, when we are learning plays, the guys are on the ice, when we return to the ice to work on the plays, the guys are doing play development. So he has to be here as well.

The morning skate is pretty good. I only fall a couple of times and have worked well with the line mates I have been assigned. At the change, Caleb skates over to me.

'Not bad Tygirl, try keeping your weight lower for balance, move your stick forward and really power with your legs.'

I appreciate the help. I steal his puck and take off with it. This is a game that we've played for years. Keep away. I let him catch me then deke around him towards the goal but Caleb anticipates the moves by trying to knock the puck off my stick as I go by him. I flick the puck up in the air for just a second over his stick; tap it through his legs and into the goal. Slaying orks. It's all in a days work for a Hobbit. Of course, this move would have been harder with a goalie in net but it still feels good. I head off the ice leaving Caleb to deal with his jeering teammates. Oh it is going to him awhile to live this one down.

During our lunch break I have several more messages: Mama and Gerry wishing me well. Kendra reminds that all orks can fall. And 87's helpful hint.

Hckybt: If there is no open ice create some for plays to develop.

Hmmm. Food for thought. The afternoon passes quickly with some drills, set play practice and finally a short scrimmage. Caleb tied my skates very tight after lunch. I think he might be annoyed with me however this works to my advantage. I am skating pretty well. When the final session is over we are called in for the wind up with the coach.

"It's been a great few days ladies, you've worked very hard and we appreciate your efforts. We'll be emailing out the final team postings late tonight. We have some tough decisions to make and several key positions to fill. As you know, this year is a rebuilding year as we have lost about ¼ of the team from last year. Thank you all for coming out. Good day.' As the group heads off the ice, she calls over. 'Hylkema, a word please in my office when you've showered.' Oh great.

...

After dinner I head up to my room to continue 'unpacking my stuff'. I unpack my hockey bag carefully putting away the jacket in the back of my closet. Then I email Sam and Lego all my news. I'm pretty excited. Then sure enough my phone rings just after 8pm. My heart leaps. I have entered his number in my phone as Sher-wood.

'Hi ya.' I can't help grinning.

'91, how has your day been?' I jump up and fist pump the ceiling.

'Great. Fabulous. Amazing. Spectacular. Astounding. Incredible. Marvelous.' I bubble.

'So it's been an okay day then?' He's laughing too.

'Oh yes. Thank you for the support. Yours was good?'

'It was a good day but tell me about yours first then I'll give you a personal Pens update.' His voice is warm and happy.

I tell him about the drills. I tell him about the scrimmages. I tell him about deking Caleb. I tell him about the girls on my line. I tell him about the meeting with the coaches about my availability.

'They want me to be the 2nd back up water bottle girl!' I'm so excited.

'Woot, woot!' He's cheering for me. 'That's great Tylyn. You obviously impressed them.'

'Yeah, well the team is in a rebuilding year. The coach, Karen, is short on experienced players so they have asked if I would mentor some of the newer girls. They understand about my field hockey schedule and are willing to work around it. I won't travel with the team but I going to practice with them and maybe I'll get a few shifts during home games. I know it's not much but I love to play.' I really do. 'I'll get a sweater and everything.'

'I understand. I love to play too. Would you send me a picture of you in your sweater? I'd like that.'

'Sure, I might even autograph it for you.' I am trying to sound really cool. This cracks him up. 'How was your day? Did you work out?' Duh. Probably but I want to listen to him talk.

'Some of us hit the ice out at South pointe for a couple of hours. Lots of media showed up so it should hit the news stations. We were having fun playing with the rookies. Geno was on fire driving Vokoun and Theissen crazy with tricky shots. Vitale, Martin and Cookie were playing practical jokes on newbies. Darcy, one of the equipment managers, finally chased them out of the room. He had better watch his back. They are likely to get even. It is fun being back together. Have you heard from Kendra? Or Lauren?' 87 ask.

'Sam is settling in according to her last email. Her classes start this week. She is struggling with the accents and colloquialisms but it sounds like she's having fun. Lauren was whinging about the lack of fitness of her teammates. Sounds like she's going to whip them into shape. So I was watching PenTv today and saw a bit of your practice. Do fans get to go to the rink and watch?' I am amazed.

'Yeah, so if people can't afford the games we hold open practices and publish when and where they be. Some times it all people can afford. We're building fan base. You get Pens Tv, Chickadee?'

'Yeah, all the coolest nests have it? Beats that Orca crap that they like to show around here. I watch on line.' He laughs at me.

'I'll remember that. Too bad they don't have T-Bird TV.'

'Golly, you wouldn't want to watch that, it'd be dull. It's girl hockey.'

'I don't know I like girls, I like hockey so it will be great to put the two together.' I'm laughing at him now.

'Have you gone soft in the head?' I ask in all seriousness. He laughs.

'Maybe lots of people have been asking me that lately.' We're laughing when Noah calls me from the bottom of the staircase.

'Tygirl? You up there?' He sounds worried.

'Please excuse me for a moment.' I say to 87. To the staircase I call. 'Yes, Noah. What's up?' and be quick about it.

'It's my turn to make dinner tomorrow and I don't know how to start.' No wonder he's worried.

'You make what you like. Do you like pulled pork? Roasted potatoes, coleslaw, corn on the cob?' I am greeted with him now looking through the doorway of my room. He's like all the other Hylkema's tall, blonde and fit.

"Yeah, you know I do. But I can't make that.'

"Sure we can. You'll do the cooking and I'll do the supervising. Go to the basement and take out a pork butt roast from the freezer, then put it in the fridge to thaw. I'll help you tomorrow. Okay?' What I really want to say is 'now get lost'.

"Thanks. You're the greatest.' He's still standing there so I mouth the words. I'm on the phone really long distance. Noah finally gets the hint and moves.

'Sorry about that but I know him. Noah won't leave you alone until you deal with him.' I make a sad excuse.

'Noah? Where are you living?'

'Noah, is one of my many cousins. The Farm has a house on the edge of Kitsilano. Originally, it was Mama's parents house but now the farm owns it. It's pretty big. So this year Joran, Caleb, Noah, Ewen and I are living here. Braden will come for short periods. So it's me and the boys again this year.' I try explaining.

'So I take it you all share chores? Making meals that sort of thing.' He asks.

'Pretty much. We look after our own rooms and shared bathrooms. I have the attic that has a study area, en suite and bedroom so I clean up here and do my laundry. The rest of the housework is supposed to be divided equally but that doesn't happen. We all cook one day a week that leaves two days no one cooks. Then it's every person for them selves. I tend to do more cooking but I don't' mind. I like to bake and such. This is Noah's first year and the guys are razzing him a fair bit.'

'I 've been watching that happen here too. Sounds like fun. The place must be big.'

'Ah, huh. It's fun if you like lots of noise and nosy boys. They drive me crazy some days. The house is old so the rooms are big. The basement has two bedrooms, a bathroom, games room and laundry room. The main floor has two more bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen and living/dining room. The linen closet was converted into a staircase to come up here to my attic. I have a long narrow room at one end is a study area, the middle has the stairs and a small en suite, and my bedroom is at the other end over looking the back yard. It's cozy.' I do like my space. 'Where do you live? What's it like?'

'I have a condo overlooking the city, it's comfy. Big enough but not overwhelming. It's not far from Consol and a short drive to the Southpointe. It works for me.' He makes it sound a bit lonely if you ask me. 'You start your job tomorrow?'

'Yeah, no students but meeting the reading support team and planning for the winter. They are starting with a potluck breakfast.' I'm excited again.

'Hmmm, whatcha making? Something good? '

'I think I'm going to take the oatcakes and take a jar of homemade jam. Easy to do and transport.'

'Tasty too. I'm jealous.' In the background I can hear a soft beeping noise.'Chickadee, I'm going to have to say goodnight. Let's talk tomorrow? Same time?'

'Okay, nighty, night. Take care of your noggin.' He laughs.

'Sweet dreams, Chickadee.'

Much later I send him a text….


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. A plan?

Chkaddd: Watched PensTV. That pie tummy is scary. It needs 18R rating.

Hmmm, I wonder what episode 91 saw, yesterday's post practice scrum or the 2012 season's ticket delivery from a couple of days ago. That's it I'm going to really stick my stomach out during my next interview. I have been doing things in interviews so that she can see such as slowly licking my lips, rubbing the side of my nose, scratching under my chin, or sticking out my 'Pie Tummy'. I like the fact that she's watching from a far but am jealous that I can't see her. I haven't been able to talk her into skyping with me yet but I think that she's going to crack soon. Her main reason to not Skype seems to be her brothers. She's just as shy of this as I am. I look at the pictures that Ture sent. They are great. There are a few of us, a few of 91 playing tennis, and a couple of just candid shots of her. Whenever I look at them, I want to reach out and touch her curls, stroke an arm or pull her close for a hug. I want to smell her hair. Okay, this isn't getting me anywhere but frustrated.

'So I have this picnic basket problem.' I was telling her the other day.

'You have a problem with picnic baskets, Yogi? What not enough pie in them?' She ribs me. 'How can I help?'

I tell her about Beryl Wilman's fundraiser. Some how my name has gotten on that list. I think that I know whom the culprit is, Mario. But this doesn't mean that I'm giving up. The 'picnic' is only a couple of days away and I need a plan. I have solicited my mom and Grandma for solutions but they think that I should just bid on any basket. I want another opinion.

'91, I don't know how to choose the basket. There is no clue who made the baskets. I'm screwed. I'll be having lunch with a wag wanna be. Argh. I'd rather have lunch with in the slums.' Moaning hasn't helped with the women of my family maybe she has a suggestion.

'Well, you could bid on the most popular basket, or make one of your own and then get someone to bid on it. Someone that you know, someone you're friends with and someone you are willing to share your lunch. You could also bid on any basket and then make it a group picnic.' I knew she'd have a different take on this.

'I don't know anything about making a picnic lunch. I can think of a couple of guys who would probably help me out but the basket could be a problem.' But 91 is way ahead of me.

'No problem. For that go to a local deli or restaurant and tell them that you want to order a picnic basket. You'll have to pay for it of course. Or you could go out to department store and get a basket. You'll need dishes, cutlery, napkins and maybe a tablecloth or blanket to sit on. The food you can get from a grocery store or deli. This is do-able. You can totally do this.' This is her bag I can tell. She's all excited and it's infectious. I could do this.

'I like it. I'll call Harv and Morty. Hopefully they be up for this.' I'm now planning.

'Harv and Morty?'

'Are two men I met a couple of years ago. You know, how we deliver tickets to select seasons' passer holders. Well. Harv and Morty were selected a couple of years ago. I always stop and chat to all the folks. These guys are a riot. They met the year their wives died. They met at the hospital. Well, Harv has been a Pens fan from the beginning. He's a mechanic of some sort. A guy who can fix anything. He was always watching the games. Morty says it was hockey that got them through their dark days. Morty's an accountant. They couldn't be more different but they come to all the games together. I enjoyed the visit with them so much I have kept in touch with them. Oh a couple of times a season we head out to a local steak house for dinner. I bet they'd be up for a picnic to help a guy out of a bind.' They are good friends.

'That's a nice story. Sad but nice. You'll have to get a big basket for three of you.' She sighs softly.

'I'll try the Pottery barn. They should carry everything short of the food.' Plus, I really like the shop online feature. Then the conversation moved on.

...

I love talking to her about any subject. 91 has such an innocent view of the world. She' really does see everything in rosy coloured glasses. Her hockey team practices, the view from her bus ride to work, funny stories of the kids she's teaching, the antics in her house or even talk about her co-workers. It all comes across as happy and good. It's no wonder her brothers protect her. Hell, I want to protect her. She's told me a couple of stories about a guy at her school, Dylan. I think he teaches grade 3. I really want to punch the guy out. I feel like he's trying to move in on her. She's hasn't really said so but I'm a guy I know how they think. He's offered to help her with her swim strokes before school. Am I jealous? Hell, yeah. That's one of my favorite memories of Madrona our morning swims and the evening floats in the tub. I have started calling her on her ride to school in the mornings. This morning I gave her the update from Sunday's picnic.

'Yeah, Morty and Harv were brilliant. The basket turned out okay. Next time, I'll add some pickles or olives. So I bid on a the basket that we talked about.' I sent her pictures of several baskets and then we choose one together that I could bid on. I know I was only going to have Harv bid but I kind of got cornered again. 'You were right, it was an older woman who made it.'

'Told you look to at the attention to detail. All the homemade things. Most girls, today just don't know how to do that kind of stuff. The embroidered table cloth who has those any more. Was she nice?'

'Yes, Alice is nice. She had a friend with her so all five of us shared both baskets. I've sent you a photo. Alice and Jean are fans as well. Well I think Jean more than Alice but we had lots to talk about. The food turned out good. I threw in a couple of bottles of wine at the last minute. I know I wasn't supposed to but hey I thought maybe next year they'll won't let me back.' I had spent most of the picnic wishing it was 91 sitting there. 'It turned out better than I imagined. Morty was hilarious regaling them with stories of our dinners together around the city. Alice has invited us all to Sunday dinner in two weeks.'

'You just like home cooked food. When do you leave for the road trip?'

'Later this morning. So we play the Islanders Tues, the Devils on Wednesday and then home for Friday's game. What your plan for this week?' I'll ask anything to get her to talk.

"Oh, just the usual. School, hockey practice is Tuesday and Thursday evening. Wednesday is writing class. We have a game Saturday afternoon but they haven't posted the line up yet.' She sounds wistful.

'You'll get to play, won't you?' Really, I've only seen her play that pickup game at Kildonan but she's got great stick skills. Okay, the field hockey game but that doesn't count.

'I don't know probably not Karen the coach is still working the lines. I just have to be patient.' She doesn't sound patient more like dejected.

'Chin up, Chickadee, I'm told that patience rewards has it's own.'

'What does that mean? Is it another east coast saying?' 91 is always curious about 'the other coast' as she calls it.

'Yeah, probably, my Grammie always is telling us kids that.' It's true I can hear her in my head. I'll call Grammie later and ask.

...

I am supposed to be packing for the first road trip of the preseason. I put the standard stuff in my bag. I have packed this bag for years but I hesitate. I want to take something of her. I know that we talk everyday. Also, we text back and forth all day long. But I want something tangible to take. I dig the silky dress out of the cupboard. It's either this or download a copy of a picture of her to my phone. I pack the dress in an inner pocket of my duffle bag. I won't take it out of the bag. I don't need one of the guys inadvertently seeing it. They are still on the 'How weird can Sid get?' watch. Okay, I have given them lots of ammo. Laughing for no reason, humming and generally distracted. They don't need to see me carrying a dress. I'm sure that I'd be sent to a psych ward for that one. Time to go.

By the time I arrive at the parking lot, most of the team is there. There are small groups of players standing around talking, equipment guys are loading stuff for the plane and a few fans are waiting for autographs. I deal with the fans first. Today, they are the easy option.

'So we're heading out clubbing tonight, you in Sid?' James is a planner. 'We're going to initiate the newbies to the nightlife of New York. Chat some random, hell do some random. What do you say?'

'Sounds fine. Where do you have in mind?' I am not really interested in scoring any random but being with the guys should be amusing. Maybe something will happen to tell 91 as she seems to like the 'Penguin tales' that I share with her.

'Sid, earth to Sid. Man, you have attention deficit disorder or what? I said Club Shelter or Cielo. Which do you think would be better?' Neal has shoulder checked me back to reality.

'Doesn't matter they both are good.' I don't care they be about the same to me, noisy, crowded and overpriced. I would rather be in my room talking to 91 on the phone sipping a whiskey. 'Are some of the New York guys coming along?' There is food for thought, Nealer!

'That could work. Do you know Tavares or Bailey's number?' He is now scrolling through his phone.

'No, but I bet TK does?' I get rid of him and head over to Flower and Duper. 'Are we ready to get this show on the road yet?'

'Oui, but there are complications?' I look at Flower and gesture for him to continue. 'They haven't found your brain yet?' He guffaws at his own joke.

'It's not my brain they're looking for but your sense of humour. Now let's get on the bus and get the show on the road.

It's a bus ride, a plane ride and yet another bus to get us to our hotel. During that whole time I'm either gaming with the guys or trying to catch a nap. I know when we get to the hotel it'll be time for dinner then off to the club. Great.

...

'The guys love to tease the rookies. It was getting out of hand with the hostess. She just didn't deserve that kind of harassment. Believe me, no tip that they were going to come up with was worth what Cookie was putting the young guys up to doing. I think he was waiting for the hostess to it lose on them. It's one of my tasks to keep it respectable. So I waded into the mess. I left after about an hour at the club tonight. Tanger and Duper are there to babysit the boys.' I'm trying to explain pranks hockey players play on each other.

'It's boy stuff. Trust me, I get it. Don't forget I live with 5 of them. Crap happens and then they deal with me! Sometimes I get out the wooden spoon to smack knuckles. But it's still better than girl drama. I hate girl drama. There is no dealing with girl drama.' She sounds feisty.

'Oooh, the wooden spoon strikes terror in the hearts out there? Maybe I should try it.' I can picture 91 wielding a big spoon with a gleam in those baby blues.

'Actually, what you should use is your hockey stick. It has a longer reach.' This makes me crack up. She's always thinking. '87, thanks for the photo of the picnic lunch. They look like nice people your friends.'

'Yeah, they are nice down to earth people. How goes things out there?'

'It sounds like we get our jerseys tonight at practice maybe and we might hear about the lineup for Saturday game. But nothing much is happening. Just school and practice. It's pretty boring really'

'Send me of picture of you in your jersey, okay. I'll be waiting, 91'

'Your game is on line so I'll be watching you. Keep your stick on the ice and your head up. This is my stop coming up. ' She sounds excited.

'Are you meeting someone?' Jeez, don't let it be that Dylan guy, please.

'Yeah, Nadine, from the school. We're going to be swim buddies. She used to be a swim instructor and wants some exercise. So we both win.

'What no Dylan? I thought he was going to help out?' secretly I'm happy it's a woman not the troll.

"Well, Dylan came last time but so did Ewen. I just know Caleb put him up to it. Well, having a 6'2" brute follow me around tends to put off guys and Dylan was no exception. Wus. Ewen didn't even glower or anything. So now no Dylan at the pool.' Yes. Thank you Ewen. I can't decide whether 91 is upset that Dylan has turned coward or that Ewen showed up to scare him off. I just don't care. I'm happy with the result.

'I'll let you go, Chickadee. Remember your water wings. I'll talk to you tomorrow.'

'Have a good game, Sherwood. I'll be watching. Bye bye.'

...

Chkaddd: Check out the picture. They called it the Crosby pose.

I check out the photo as indicated in her latest message. She's got her jersey on, her stick across her shoulders; she's facing away from the camera but turning her face back toward the camera. I can clearly see her #91 and Hylkema on the jersey as well as the beaming smile on her face. Her curls draped across her far shoulder. She's also not got any pants or skirt on. That's not a typical hockey pose but I like it. Sexy. I text back:

Hckybt: Love the photo. I've got to try that no pants thing. I think it'll catch on.

We talked briefly this morning. We had a great game last night so 91 was excited to talk about it. I'll call her tonight after her class for a longer chat but in the mean time I am off shopping this morning with some of the regulars. Okay it's our annual lingerie stock up shop. I am not proud to admit this but all of the single guys have fuck buddies tucked away in Pitt or around other NHL cities. Me included. I suspect a few of the married guys do as well in other cities but it's just not discussed. So the first road trip of the preseason means we hunt out a lingerie store to get our 'ladies' an outfit for the season. It's a crude affair. I make no excuses for it. This year for me is kind of awkward as Jen, my 'buddy' from the past few years, and I have parted company. It happened last winter around the time of the whole Crystal debacle. We parted on good terms. I don't really want to purchase any lingerie well not for Jen. I have in the past but not this year. Hell I haven't even seen her yet this season. But I'll go because I don't want the 'weird watchers' to have any more ammo.

So there are 9 of us in the store. Oh and it's going to be one of _those_ trips. We are strolling through the bustiers and raunchy teddies, cup less bras and g-strings that are more string than anything else.

'What are you going to get Jen this year? Break from tradition, Sid, get her something in leather and chains.' TK is holding up a dominatrix costume. 'Oh look, here is the whip.'

'That looks more like you. Let's see they might actually have it in your size.' I get a laugh from the guys.

Most of the guys end up getting teddies or slinky slip things. Most of the stuff that I can see is not my taste. Jen is a good size armful. My size. Standing toe to toe she looks me in the eye. I would normally buy her something like a silk robe or satin pajamas. She's not a frilly girl. But this year I won't be buying anything. Until I spot on the far side of the store a mannequin with a ruffley pink slip with flowers, it's so pretty. I think of 91 immediately. With her dark hair and pale skin, she would look lovely in it. It looks just like her soft, pretty and delicate. Hmmm. We leave the store everyone has a purchase but me. Nealer is clotheshorse so is taking a few of the guys to a local men's' store to update their suits for the upcoming season. This is where I ditch them. I pretend that my phone has rung.

'Hey guys, I'll catch up with you. It's mom checking in. You go on ahead and I'll catch up later. Geno, don't let him talk you into anything with plaid, or stripes. Beware of the check patterns. Basically don't let him talk you into anything.' I give them a wave off and pretend to talk on my phone. I stay like that until they have left in a cab and head back to the lingerie store.

I stand fingering the little pink slip when a sales lady approaches me.

'Can I help you?' she's a little older and heavily made up. 'I could model it for you if you like.' Christ no that would ruin it forever.

'No, thanks. How do I know what size to buy?' This is my problem. Jen is about my size so that was easy and I didn't get anything really fitted. This little thing is harder.

'How tall is the lady?'

'Erm, she's maybe 5 feet? She's tiny but has a nice full bottom.' I am trying to show her size with my hands. First her chest widening out my hands out to indicate her hips.

'I suggest that you get an extra small. This chemise can be tightened in with this ribbon under her breasts. The bias cut will allow for wider hips. The spaghetti straps can be taken up to shorten the length. I suggest that you get the petite version if she is under 5'2".'

'Thanks I'll take it.' And I do. Goodbye Hello Kitty nightie.

...

Wednesday after the game we head home to Pitt. It's well past 2 am I turn on my phone when we land.

Chkaddd: I made the lineup to play Saturday. Woot whoot.

Yeah, woot woot. I do text back about 20 woot's. I am excited for her.

Not that much later, we are chatting while she is on the bus going to work. I'm lying in bed.

'Karen posted the lineup on line last night. I checked after my class. The boys are all like "so what, it's just another a game". They just don't get it. I'm so excited I didn't sleep that great last night. I still feel buzzed.' 91 is talking a mile a minute. She is so wound up.

'Do you have any fans coming to cheer? What about your parents or uncle? If your family can't make it, how about David?' She deserves to have someone cheering for her.

'No, it's hard for Mama and Dad to leave the farm on short notice. Gerry doesn't travel by himself. The boys have their lives to live or so they say. The last time I saw David he was heading out of town. It's just a girl game. I'm playing on the fourth line so I probably won't see much ice time.' She sounds philosophical. 'Your game last night was fantastic. You guys sure rocked those Devils.'

'The guys were firing on all cylinders last night. It was a good trip all around.' And of course the conversation leaves her and turns to the team.

Later that day as I head home from the skate, I hit an Apple store. Maybe if her phone was upgraded to one from this century she'd Skype with me on her bus ride to school.

...

So Friday morning I finally talk 91 into skyping with me. She's sitting in her room. I hear that the empty house. God, it's great to look at her. Her curls are falling around her shoulders, she's in pretty flowery dress, and she's smiling at me. Behind her I can make out a bookshelf and maybe a closet. The ceiling is sloped but this is an attic. She is shy at first but warms up talking about the game tonight against Philly. Boy, is she a fan. She is so animated when she talks. I want to reach out and touch her. She's bubbling and effervescent.

'They're coming to Consol so the game is on our turf. Honestly, the boys are up for this one. Trust me, there won't be any shenanigans tonight. You just sit back and enjoy the show.' I advise her. 'What about your game tomorrow? How are you going to prepare?'

'A five pm PB and J? Except for me it will have to be at somewhere around 2pm. Maybe a nap? And I have Jory coming to tie up my skates and show one of the arena workers how to do it. He said he'd stay for part of the first period. He has a shift at the hospital so he can't stay long. Any other suggestions?'

'Yeah, have fun. My mom always tells me to have fun.'

'Even now? In the NHL?' she sounds surprised.

'Yeah, even now because when I 'm having fun, I'm relaxed. Mom knows I put a huge amount of pressure on myself. She just wants the best for me.'

'That's so nice. Mama is the same. She worries that I'll get hurt because I'm little but I'm tougher than I look. I'm a hockey girl.' The look on her face is priceless. She's trying to get her death stare on.

'Oh, I'm scared for your opponents. That's some game face you got going there.' This brings out her laughter. 'Maybe I should try it on Hartnell or Giroux tonight.' I try and mirror her look back to her.

'Well, maybe they'll laugh themselves into a nasty side stitch or something.' She's giving me the slitty eyes.

Eventually, I have to leave for the morning skate. I text to her afterward about the mood in the room. This is starts another series of texts. It sounds like she's gone for a run. I have had my pregame lunch sitting on the deck with my computer on the table. I have been playing with an idea.

Chkaddd: Whatcha doing?

Hckybt: Am heading for my pre game nap. I love sleeping. And U?

Chkaddd: I like sleeping with u 2.

I laugh. I'm about to return the text when she sends.

Chkaddd: Planning 2morro's pregame nap. Too bad it won't include good tailfeather ruffling.

That's it. That seals the deal.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Getting the game on.

I can't believe I sent that. OMG, I wasn't even thinking. I just typed then pressed send. OMG. 87 doesn't text back. I wait for about ½ hour.

Chkadd:?

Hckybt: Shhh. I'm napping Shhh.

Chkadd: Sorry….

Well it least he's still talking to me. I have several hours before the game. I've been for a run but am still feeling restless. The skyping didn't help this morning. Gooey panties. It's back to happening. When I've been watching his interviews on PensTV, 87 is constantly doing something weird. Things like scratching his face, or rubbing his chin or blinking an eye. The worst is when he rubs the middle of his chest. I just stare at that spot. That's my favorite spot curled up on his chest with his arms wrapped around me. I've have been putting in more runs into my fitness routine but it isn't helping. I'm going to spend the afternoon doing some cleaning around the house and a bit of yard work anything to take my mind off this morning's skype session. He rubbed his chest all the way through or flexed his arms making his pecs move under his shirt. It was kinda a hard to focus on the conversation. Don't get me wrong I love watching him. Trust me, I love Pens TV because it allows me to rerun the interviews as many times as I want. I just get a bit antsy that's all.

I start on the main floor shared space. Caleb and Ewen left this morning for a three day road trip with their team to Edmonton and Calgary, Noah is in classes today, and Jory will only come home from the hospital long enough this weekend to take me to my game. So I have the house to myself. The place isn't really messy but a good clean won't hurt it. After an hour or so, the living room and kitchen look great but I'm still antsy. So I turn my frustrations out on the front garden bed tackling the weeds and overgrown bushes. This is a chore and a half as the ground is hard and it takes a lot of pounding with the shovel to make a dent in it. My phone beeps

Hckybt: Getting interviewed during 2nd intermission. :)

Chkaddd: I'll be watching u.

Hckybt: Talk 2 u l8r.

Chkaddd: K

Game time is less than an hour away. I head inside for a quick shower, to organize a snack, and call Gerry so we can watch this thing together. He watches on his computer and I watch on mine. But we talk on our phones all the way through. It's not the same as being together in the same room but it's something. Gerry is pretty excited about the upcoming season. He lives for Pens Hockey. Me too.

…

'The Sid's on fire today, eh Tylyn? Did you see that goal on Bryzgalslop? We're gonna take the cup this year. And Geno? Geno is a beast. He blasted that one off the tip of his stick. Wow. You see that?' Gerry knows I've been watching but it's his way discussing the game. He doesn't see the play development or execution. Gerry just sees the results.

'Do you think Philly will mix up the lines? Bylsma better watch their first line, those blueliners got smoked. They have 2 more periods to go. Sid and Geno can only do so much.' Actually, the D was badly out of position on that play, Martin and Lovejoy need to work together. Hmmm. But 87 is flying, he looks so happy and relaxed. Maybe, his mom is right.

'Yeah, but that won't happen again.' He is so confident.

'We'll see.' And we do. The second period brings 87 a helper and yet another misplay by Martin. Fortunately, Flower was up to the task. He snapped the puck out of the air with his glove hand.

'Listen, Tylyn, Sid's going to talk.'

It's now the second intermission. He looks great. Sweaty but great. 87 wipes away the sweat from his brow. I can see the dent in his forehead from his helmet. He licks his lips. I gaze at his tongue as it moves to the corner of his mouth. He answers the usual questions. Yeah, it's been a good start to the season. The rookies are working hard and moving guys into spots will be difficult. And yes he's look forward to another busy year. No, he's not focused on the scoring race. He'll take what he is given. Gerry and I don't talk while 87 speaks. He's our cappy and that would be disrespectful. But I notice while he's listening to the questions, he doing those weird things again. Then he looks directly into the camera and winks with his left eye. I'm sure he just winked.

'Tylyn, Sid blinked. You see that? He blinked.' Gerry gets wink and blink confused. I don't think that he knows the difference.

'I saw that. Maybe he had something in his eye?' I don't' really think so but what else could it be? 'Gerry, I have to go the washroom. I'll call you back, kay?'

'Don't be long. You'll miss the start of the third.'

The third period went fine. We went on to win the game 3 to 1. No major mistakes but lots of ice time for the young players so show their skills. Gerry was pleased with the outcome. 87 didn't play much of the third. I had another case of gooey panties from his interview so it was probably just as well.

….

I have my phone plugged in when he calls so I'm sitting on my bed.

'Just a short call tonight. You need your sleep 91 for your game tomorrow.' He sounds tired.

'No worries. It was a good game again. You must be pleased with the young guys as they seemed to play well.' I call them young but most of them are my age or better.

'Yeah. I wish I can say the same for the D. I think Dan is going to start a couple of the new D on Tuesday against Toronto. Maybe rest Martin and Lovejoy. ' I hear what he is saying. Martin and Lovejoy are being shown that their jobs are on the line.

'You have something wrong with your eye? You have seem to have had something in your eye.' He cuts me off.

'You saw that, eh?' He's laughing.

'Oh yeah, I saw that.'

'I didn't want to be too obvious. But I had to make sure you were watching.'

'Oh, I've been watching. Everyone been watching.' I tease him.

'Yeah, I have already heard from my dad again about body language during interviews. He thinks that I've lost it.'

'And you don't?' I know he can't see me but I'm shaking my head. 'I'm sorry for disturbing your nap.'

'Don't worry about it. I should have turned off my phone. I promise not to text through your nap tomorrow. What time does the game start again?'

'3 to 5 pm. We have to be at the rink no later than 1:45. You know warm up and pregame prep. Do you have plans for your weekend?'

'No, not really. There's a bunch of things going on here so I'll see.' He sounds so tired. I know it's maybe 1130pm there. I should let him go but I don't want to.

'I should let you go. You sound tired. Thanks for the wink.' I say with regret.

'Yeah. It's been a long day, 91. You get a good night sleep. I won't be able to call in tomorrow but text me with your game results. Okay. Have a fun with your game.'

'Nightie, night 87'

….

Hckybt: Head up, stick down and have fun.

'Jory, please make them tighter. They need to be really tight.' I'm imploring him.

'Any tighter Tygirl and you'll end up with no circulation to your feet. Do you want to know the results of that? No I didn't think so.' Jory pushes his long hair out of his face. 'Hold still and I'll try one more time.'

Caleb makes my skates very tight and okay by the end of a period I can't feel my feet but I also don't slip around inside the boot either. Manny, one of the arena guys, is watching this whole performance shaking his head.

'It makes a huge difference to me. You can see the difference when I hit the ice. I really want to be competitive so I need 'em tight.' I am desperately trying to explain to them. 'I can undo them easy peasey but I just can't get them tight enough. Yes even with a skate tightener. You'll be here just before the start of the second period?' I ask Manny.

'Sure, how could I say no to a face like that? I here right here.' Manny is a bit older than Dad. Hopefully, he can get them tight.

'That's it that's all I'm doing. Check your phone later I'll be sending you pictures of strangulated feet!' Jory stands up adjusts his hair again and helps me to my feet. I jump up and hug him.

'Thanks so much. They'll be great. I don't think I am coming home tonight. Some of the girls are going out clubbing then back to Jessie's place for the night. I'm going to join them.' This is not a question but a statement.

'Fine but text me and keep your phone handy. I may be on shift but if you need help I'll send out re enforcements. Noah is around maybe he can join you girls.' He suggests.

'NO. Not this time. I don't have to remind you. 34. End of discussion.' I stand firm.

'Then phone at hand, I want a check in every hour. Or I'll be on your case!' he tries to stare me down but I have my blood up.

'Thanks, Manny I'll see you back here. I have to go to warm up. Wish me luck.' I kiss Jory on the cheek then head out on to the ice.

Karen has me playing center mostly, because I'm good with my stick. I have made 87's text my mantra for this game. Jory did get my skates tight and I only have fallen twice so far. Okay, the first was when I jumped over the boards for my first shift. Not an auspicious start but I'm playing. I'm playing in a game. My line is getting more ice time than I expected. Keeley and Allysa are my wingers. They are also rookies on the team so we have everything to prove. So far we have had more chances on net than the top line. Towards the end of the period, I stripped the puck from one of the Dino's blueliners and reverse behind the net. Head up, stick down and have fun. It's a few turns of keep away until Keeley gets into position. I put the puck on her stick and head to the front of the net. The goalie deflects the puck just beside me and I slap it back right behind her left shoulder. Yeah. FUCK YEAH. We gather in for a celebratory hug. I look around the stands, Jory has left and the few 'fans' are clapping and cheering. This is first goal. My teammates are cheering the loudest except one old guy up in the rafts. The score at the end of the first Dino's 2 vs T birds 1. My one.

'Congratulations. It wasn't the prettiest goal I've ever seen but it will do.' Manny meets me at the bench to tie my skates for the second period.

'Thanks. Karen says with Jess's sore knee my line is going to get more ice time. Please tie them really tight.'

'Okay, little one hold still. We can't have these Dino's thinking they can beat us on own ice.' Manny is pulling hard on the laces of my skates. 'Your brother saw your goal just as he was leaving. You should check your phone. He was pretty excited for you.'

'I'll do that during the next break. Thanks Manny. They feel good.' Manny is stronger than he looks.

The second period gives my line more ice time. But that big blue liner I annoyed in the first is getting pushy with me. I give her a tap on the end of her stick and her falls like a ton of bricks. I got two minutes for tripping. _I touched her stick_. I mouth sorry to our goalie as I go off. That was probably the longest two minutes for me of the whole game. The Dino's didn't score but they got several hard shots on net. When I came out of the box, I caught a Dino player making a play back to her blueliner to set up another set play. I set after her as fast as I can go. Her stick skills are no match for mine and when she tries to pass the puck to her partner I have anticipated her move and steal the puck. Then the race is on for the net. This was my second fall. I trip just before the net. I am able to get a soft shot on net but it's not a threat to the goalie. Our next goal comes just at the end of the second on a power play. We're tied now.

During the break I check my phone. Jory has sent two messages. One showing a foot that looks gross. And the was second congrads on the goal. He must have sent out a message to the rest of my family because I have lots of messages about the goal. I'll thank them later. No message from 87. Not surprising.

The third period is a hard fought battle. It's a back and forth affair with shots from both sides. The clock is showing 1:05 minute on the clock . We are in the Dino's end when their D tries to ice the puck. It's foot race between a Dino forward and Meg one of our defense. Meg beats out of sheer effort. This brings the puck back to the Dino's end for a face off to the right of the goalie. Karen calls for a time out. It's now 56 seconds on the clock. My line should be going off.

'Okay, girls this is our chance. Tylyn take the draw, pull it through your legs back to Meg. Meg be prepared to one time it hard. Tylyn try to put the puck right on her stick. Keeley and Allysa provide screening. The goalie can't stop what she doesn't see. Forwards be ready for any rebounds. Take a deep breathe girls, We've practiced this. Believe in yourselves.'

The ref blows her whistle and we head back out to take our positions. I look around the rink. The few people present are standing. Head up, stick down and have fun.

I skate over to the circle and hunker down. I glance back over my shoulder to line up Meg's stick. I eye up my opponent. She has her scary game face on and for some reason this makes me laugh out loud. I remember 87 mimicking my attempt at a game face. Honestly, this distracts her just long enough for me to win the draw. I pull the puck back through my legs firmly back to Meg. Then I wheel around to see Meg's slap shot from the point whiz over the goalies shoulder. Okay, we did a whole bunch of jumping, hugging and the whole bench cleared. You'd have thought that we had won the cup. There is still 25 seconds on the clock. My line comes off and we watch as our teammate wind down the clock. The Dino's try to pull their goalie but we don't let up on them. Finally, the whistle blows to end the game. The audience cheers us and we leave for the dressing room.

The locker room is all cheers and chatter. I get hi fives from my mates. Karen comes in while we are undressing for our showers.

'Well fought ladies. You deserved that win. Shower up and have a good rest of the weekend. See you at practice Tuesday AM. Tylyn, can I see you in my office in 10. Good game. Hell, great game.' She looks happy so I can't be in too much trouble.

'Don't worry Tylyn, she's a good egg.' I must have a concerned expression on my face for Jess to offer this consolation. ' I suspect she want's to confirm that you'll be available to play in Calgary next weekend.'

'Really? I hope that's all it is.'

We girls are a noisy bunch as we are getting cleaned up. I have worn an floral v neck dress to the rink. I haven't planned on going home before going out tonight. The dress has a ruffled collar going down to the waistline. It is off white with bunches of blue and rose coloured flowers on it. I have also brought the ¾ length sleeve blue bolero sweater that matches it. Most of the others are in shorts and t shirts. They tease me about being ready to go clubbing.

'We'll see you outside okay Tylyn' calls Allysa as I head to the coach's office.

'Sure. I'll find you.' I wave to them and turn towards the office. I spot Manny waiting for me. 'Thanks, Manny. Thanks so much for helping with my skates.'

'It was pure beauty that one. You put the puck right on her stick. Good win today I'll be here to tie your skates whenever you want.' He gives me a hi five. I jump to tap his hand.

I walk down the hall humming to myself rolling my hockey bag with me. The hockey butt blues tunes. I stop to text the score of the game to practically everyone in my phone. I take a deep breathe before I knock on the close door. Head up, stick down and have fun. It's worked all game why not now. Then I knock firmly on the door.

'Come in'

But when I open the door I don't see Karen. She's not at the desk so I walk through the door. It closes behind me. I turn to see what made that happen and as I do I hear.

'Great game, Chickadee.'

YYYYYYYYYeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeea aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ahhhhhhhhhhhh.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. Finding Peace.

Whomp. That was about 100 pounds of excited female checking me back into the wall. I had put my hand out to greet her but I don't think that she actually saw it. She leapt up and I caught her tight to me. Then she covers my face with lots of little kissing pecks then rubs her nose into mine. She has a death grip on my neck, pressing our foreheads together with our noses are lying beside each other. I adjust my hold so I have one arm under her butt and have my other arm free. I use it to pull back her head so I can give her a 87-91 special. Sigh. I think that was her but it could have been me. She smells so good. She feels so good. I move my feet out from the wall and slide my back down it until I'm sitting on the floor with her on my lap. As I slid, 91 has turned her legs to one side so her feet are on both on my left. We sit like that for a time. Just holding on tight to one and another. Her face in buried into my chest and my face is in the messy bun on top of her head.

'Hi.' I say to the mass of curls. 'Hi. That was some welcome 91.'

She sits up and looks at me. Her blue eyes are glistening, her cheeks are flushed and her smile is tentative.

'Sorry, I didn't think. Did I hurt you? Are you okay?' She starts to stand up but I hold her down on my lap.

'I'm fine but I got this text message. A booty call that I thought needed to be answered.' 91 looks at me oddly. 'It will take more than that hit to knock me off my feet.'

'A booty call? Really?' God, she will never be able to lie because her face is a mirror of her emotions.

'Here look.' I wiggle her over a bit so I can get my phone out of my pocket. 'Look at this message.' I show her tail ruffling message. 'That's a booty call if I've ever seen one.'

She buries her face back into my chest.

'I am so embarrassed.' Her voice is just a whisper.

'Don't be. Please don't be with me. I loved it. I could hear the sass in your voice.' I lift her face up so I can look into her eyes. I kiss her one of our special kisses. If I keep this up we are never going to leave this place. 'So do you have any plans for this weekend?'

'Oh, I don't know. I have a press conference and throngs of fans need my autograph and then …' I stop her with a kiss because now she's teasing me. Our fingers are intertwined doing the twisty turny thing.

' I think, we should get out of here. I think your coach will want her office back.' I stand her up and then get to my feet.

'87 is everything okay? When did you get here?' she looks confused. 'Did you see any of the game?'

'I'll tell you everything on the way.' I reach to get into my 'Uncle Walter' disguise.

'You were the old guy up in the rafters? That's how you got in here with nobody noticing. I heard you cheering when I scored.' She's fingering my cardigan and hat. 'Do you always have a disguise?'

'No, this is just my second time. This is what I wore when I was at your field hockey game this summer. Dickhead and Kit made it for me.' I put on the items that change me from Sidney Crosby hockey star to Uncle Walter. 'This is why Dickhead calls me Walter. Sidney is an anagram of the Disney as in Walt Disney.'

'Oh I get it now. It's amazing that just a couple of items really change what you look like.'

'Yeah, who knew? I walked right through the Vancouver airport and not one single person recognized me. That's a first believe me.' I take a hold of her hockey bag and turn to open the door.

'Just a second, Uncle Walter, I have to text a couple of people.' 91 digs her phone out of her bag and her thumbs fly across the keypad. ' I don't want anyone worrying about me.'

We leave the rink right through the front doors. We walk to the car that I parked over under the shade of a couple of big maples.

'David has lent us the use of his car while I'm here. I picked it up at the airport when I came in this afternoon and I will park it back there tomorrow when I leave.' I explain.

'David knows you're here, 87? But he's in London for a week I thought.' I put the hockey bag in the trunk of the Beamer.

'He left yesterday. I called him not long before he left for the airport.' I get in the vehicle and turn on the GPS. ' I have a hotel booked downtown if you're up to it?'

91 blushes. She's up for it. 'Is there anything you want to stop and get from your house?'

'No, thanks. I have everything I need right here.' She looks at me intently. 'Sid, in case I forget, just I want you to know that I've had a wonderful time.'

The hotel is a small boutique styled place off English Bay with a view of the ocean and north shore mountains. We leave 91's hockey bag in the trunk but she takes a few items out of it and puts them into her over sized purse. It's a heritage building with high ceiling and old antique furniture. The hotel is luxury at is best. It looks like something out of PBS story. But the conveniences are all modern. The elevator shooshes us up the 7 flights. The concierge who shows us to the suite is polite and discerning. He gives us a brief tour of the room. A gas fireplace that won't be needed on this warm September evening. With a press of a button, the oil painting lifts up and out of the way to reveal a 50 inch plasma tv. The microwave available in the pantry. And the picnic basket I ordered on the table overlooking the bay.

'Mr Crosby, the other items you requested are here in the refrigerator. If there is anything else you required please just call down to the desk. The roof top pool will be open to your leisure whenever you choose and the kitchen has a wide variety of seasonal selections. Thank you for choosing at the Sylvia.' I shake his hand and slip him a healthy tip as he goes to leave. David was right modern but old school romantic.

I asked for a corner suite with one bedroom, en suite, kitchen, pantry and balcony over looking the bay. It is everything that it was billed to be. Maybe not as casually decorated as our suite at Madrona but equally as welcoming and comfortable.

I put the bag in the bedroom. I think that I have brought with me everything we are going to need. 91 has left her purse and sweater on a table near the entry door.

'Look at that view.' 91 is staring out the window at the beach. I could care less about the beach but the view of her in the pretty ruffley dress is more than I could have hoped for. The blue of the flowers in her dress is the same colour as her eyes. She is prettier than I remember.

'Yeah, it's stunning.' I take my phone out and take a photo of her in front of the window.

' Look at this basket of food, it's huge. Did you order this picnic basket or do all the guests get one? Hey, it's got a pie in it. You did order it. Mr Pie Tummy. And the beautiful flowers on the table. I didn't see them behind the basket.' She is poking around the room.

'You hungry after your game? There should be lots of food here.' I open the basket. Yep, it's all in here. With David's help, I gave the kitchen lots of suggestions of salads, cheeses, fresh fruit, muffins, crusty bread, several bottles of wine and yes a fruit pie. 'There should be more chilled stuff in the fridge. Shrimp, crab, smoked salmon. We could have a snack on the balcony if you want?'

'Okay, I'm a bit hungry.'

…

'So that was Jory who tied up your skates for the first period.' I'm remembering the tall slender long haired blond guy. 'And the older man was?'

'Manny is one of the equipment guys. He's so nice.' She's playing with one of her curls. She's too far away sitting across the table. I reach out to play with her fingers. We've been chatting about my trip here and her game. The food we've put on our plates is mostly gone and our wine glasses are almost empty. I pull her hand, push back my chair and she hikes up the skirt of her dress as sits on my lap. Better.

'How did you meet Karen? Do you think she'll say anything? My brothers are pretty protective.' 91 is so concerned. I think she's worse than me for wanting to keep this quiet.

'After the game, I requested a private meeting like I was a scout. I showed her who I was and asked her to get you. I don't think she'll rat us out. I think she's know what happens in the room stays in the room.' What I don't tell 91 is Karen was shocked to see me. Then she lit into me about treating 91 with respect. Talk about protective even her coach wants the best for her. 'Hmmm, let's see if you been practicing your kissing?'

It doesn't take long kissing her before we need a lot more privacy than this balcony provides. I scoop her up and head for the bedroom.

The bedside lamps are on low so the room it lit by a soft golden light. I lay her down on the bed and start undoing the dress. She sits up on her knees and under her arm is the zipper I've been looking for. I put my hands under the skirt of the dress and slide them up her sides, over the swell of her hips to the narrow of her waist to her ribcage and over her shoulders. 91's bra and panties are covered in white lace daisies with yellow centers. Her curls that I have long since released from their clip are tumbling down to her breasts. I toss the dress on a chair near the bed. 91 un-tucks my shirt and slowly unbuttons it from the bottom up. With each button she undoes, she places a kiss on my abdomen. I can feel my erection in my pants getting harder. I'll get rid of my jeans soon but let her have her time. I like her exploring my body. She's kneeing on the bed in front of me when she gets to the last button. I am still standing beside the bed.

'Get that last button would you.' I whisper in her ear. She looks at me with those big blue eyes. 'Yes, that one.'

She undoes the button on my jeans and I get the zipper. I toss them on the chair with her dress. Then push her back on to the bed. We lay there stroking each other and kissing slowly. I'm throbbing to get out of my jockeys. Finally, 91 runs her tongue down my chest, over my tummy and pulls back the elastic. She rubs her lips over the head of my penis. Oh god, yes. I don't think I can take a lot of that just yet. I undo her bra using it to guide her back up to my face. It hits the around the chair. I play with her raspberry nipples while she sits on my stomach stroking my hair. She's playing with the curls on the back of my head that I have let grow out. My hands start on her waist holding her still but move down her hips and remove her daisy panties. I lift her higher and kiss her between her legs. She wet and ready. I don't need much more encouragement. I roll us on to her back. She opens her legs and pulls me in close.

'Condom, I need a condom.' I roll back and grab my jeans. There it is in the back pocket. 'That's better.'

I roll back on top of her. I slide my penis in her tight warm vagina. It's like nirvana. I move slowly arching above her. Her face is flushed as we kiss. Her hands are on my chest stroking my nipples. Oh god, I have wanted this since the moment I left Madrona. I pull out and slide down her body. I want her to feel as much as I do. I want 91 to feel as sated as I want to be. I tongue her clitoris and bring her to the edge of a climax.

'Come inside me. Please come inside me. I want you. Please.' I lift my head and kiss her lips. Pushing into her at the same time. I really want this to last but know that we're both to ready. 'Yes, yes. Oh yes.' And she's right fuck yeah yes.

We are lying totally spent back in the middle of the king size bed. 91 is snuggled on my shoulder.

'David insisted that you go pee. Move lazybones. I did all the work. Up and at em.' But she's not moving instead she's buries her nose into my armpit. People give guys a bad time about falling straight to sleep after ejaculation but she just as bad. 'Keep this up and I'll carry you in there. Don't play rubber chicken with me.'

'Okay. Okay. Mr. bossy pants.' She scoots to the edge of the bed and throws a pillow at me. I get a big dose of slitty eyes for my efforts. She disappears into the bathroom and I hear her scream. I scramble out of the bed and run buck-naked across the room. I have no idea what has upset her but I'll take it down. When I get to the bathroom she is standing in the middle of the tiled room with her arms wrapped around her staring at the big claw foot bathtub.

'You okay, Chickadee? What's wrong?' Now I'm confused.

'Look at it Sid. Look it's big enough to do a back flip in. Look. Can we go for a float? Can we?' I swear she's as excited by the tub as she was to see me. She's positively vibrating excitement. She jumps up and kisses me again. Okay worth it.

'Yeah, if you like. I'm going to grab a drink. Want something?' I am heading out of the room to give her some privacy 'Pee, missy or no more loofahing for you.'

'Threats, threats that is just an idle threat.' But I hear her at the toilet. Good, I don't want her to call my bluff.

I bring through a couple of water bottles, a plate cheese portions, and a couple of apples. It's getting close to 9 pm. No wonder I'm hungry again. I crawl back into bed and start working my way through the food. What the hell is taking her so long? I give her a few more minutes but still no noise. So I go to check on her and find her sitting on the toilet sound asleep leaning against the wall. Obviously, it's been a long day for her.

'Come on Chickadee. Let's get you cleaned up. The bed is a much better place to sleep.' She is warm and pliable as I move her through the motions. I carry through to the bed. 'Here have a big drink and then I'll let you sleep. Good girl.' I snuggle her into my shoulder, turn down off the lights, wrap my arms around her and drift off to sleep myself. This is what I've wanted. Peace.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Pleasant Dreams

This has to be the most realistic dream I've ever had. I am back in my most favorite spot. I am snuggled into his familiar shoulder. I rub my nose into the soft skin and smell the comforting aroma of 87. I rub my nose again. It feels so real. I can feel his arms around me holding me close to him. One arm has my shoulders and the other is moving across my bottom. Slowly, it goes up almost to my waist and then slides down over my hips. I can feel his breathe warm against my scalp. I move my free hand across his ribs cage. Funny how my pillow really feels like it is made of muscle and bone. I rise out of my sleep with the thought of bones and pillows. I push my mind upward to the surface of my dream. I need to do something. Call Jory. I need to call Jory. I open my eyes to the glint of his golden chain flashing it's 87 pendant in the light coming into the room. It's not a dream. He's really here. I hug him with all my might and hold on to him as hard as I can.

I feel great, a few hours of sleep in his arms gives me more rest than hours of tossing and turning by myself. I stretch languidly to move my legs and realize what has woken me up. Oh, I was in such a rush to make that 10 minute marker of Karen's, I didn't stretch out enough after the game. Then well the whole surprise of 87 being there completely blew my mind. Now my bum and legs are so tight and sore. I need to stretch but am loathe shift from his embrace. It's dark in the room. I lift my head to see the clock beside the bed but can't really see it. Piffle Jory. I have to text Jory. It's now got to be after midnight. I should have checked in before I went to sleep. I move slowly for two reasons, firstly, not to wake 87 and then secondly 'cause my butt hurts. I'm definitely not used to that much skating with so little post exercise stretching. I slide away from him a little and feel his arms tighten around me. I try lifting his arm but it doesn't budge.

'You awake?' I whisper.

'Yes. Are you?' He whispers back.

'Sorry, I didn't want to wake you but I should text Jory. He wants me to check in and if I don't he'll go on a rampage.' His arm relaxes and releases me. 'Thanks, I'll be right back.' I don't make a graceful exit. I stumble over something.

'Hold still, I'll get a light.' Seconds later the room is filled with the soft golden light. I'm naked and have just tripped over his runners. I move slowly and yes awkwardly. 'What's up?' 87 is watching me move. 'You look like you're doing the funky chicken.'

'I've stiffened up. I rushed my stretch out to get to Karen's office and now I'm paying for it. I'll do some after I get Jory texted. Oohf. Stop laughing it's only so funny.' I'm hobbling across the floor to get my phone that is located out by the entry door.

'Oh that looks painful. You work your way to that chair and I'll get your purse.' 87 easily hops out of the bed and passes by me. He makes it look so easy. When I get to the chair I fold his jeans and pick up my dress. I move to go to the closet to hang up the dress but I don't get that far because he's back already.

'Trade you? You text and I'll hang up your dress.' It's odd to me that we're both naked but totally unfazed by it. Mind you, I think he looks great naked.

I sit there for a moment. Time to face the texts. I turn on my phone. 6 texts from Jory and 2 missed calls. Crumb. Also one from a number I don't recognize. I deal with this one first. My new field hockey coach saying our official beep test will be Sunday at 1pm. I text back saying that unfortunately I won't be able to make it do to pulled muscles and ask if there will be an alternate day. Not a lie really. Then on to Jory, his messages are increasingly frustrated. I feel bad making him worried while he's supposed to be working. I try to keep it light.

Frodo91: Am good. Sorry to worry u.

'Everything okay, Tylyn?' I look up at him.

' I just don't want to lie to him. He just cares about me. I feel bad.' I'm holding my phone.

'Then don't. Tell him the truth. You and Sidney are tired and are heading back to hot tub then sleep. You'll text when you wake up.' He makes it sound so easy. ' I bet you have a Sydney on your team right?'

'Yeah, we do. She's a defender. The other girls tease her by calling her 'the Kyd'. ' I think about this for a bit. I like it. I send the text. He's sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me. I stand up very slowly to walk over to him but my bum stops me. Well it slows me down.

'That looks painful.' He reaches a hand out. I know what that means. 'I have an idea about how to help that funky chickadee walk of yours. 'Mere, I give you a bum massage'

'Is that what you're calling_ it_ now?' I hobble over to him. The more I move the better it's getting. I hold on to his hand and he guides me back to the bed. He pulls me unto the bed face down.

'Hold still, I know what I'm doing. I have specialized in rump cramps.' He rubs his hands together and places them on my lower back and really does massage down my hips, over my bottom to my upper thighs. ' Hmm your bum really is tight. How about a float in the tub to help relax this?'

'Yeah, please.' 87 moves through to the bathroom and runs the tub. I have sit up grab my bag, put my hair into a clip then start to follow him but he comes back into the room, goes over to his bag and rummages around for something.

'What do you think? Vanille Et Coco or Sandalwood orange?' He is holding two small bottles. 'It's bubble bath?'

'I'm seriously worried about you. You are getting awfully weird. Maybe I should call the weird watchers. Do they know about this?' I gesture to the bottles in his hands.

'Ah oui, I 'ave a loove of the booobles in my bath' He is doing a really bad French accent. You'd think with the amount of time he has spent first in Quebec and then with his French friends he'd be better at it. I laugh at him because now he is swaggering around in front of me like he's a waiter in a fancy restaurant serving wine.

'Goof ball.' I laugh at his antics.

'That's Monsieur Goof Ball to you. Come here, let's go see how that bath is filling.' It doesn't surprise me when he picks my up and puts me over his shoulder and carries me to the big tub. He checks the water temperature and plunks me in. ' You sit here in and loosen up. I'm going for snacks.'

I am hungry. I did eat earlier but not much. Oh the water feels lovely. As soon as, I put some of the Vanille Et Coco into the water the bubbles start forming. I stretch out and float happily. Does life get any better than this? I just can't imagine it does. It's not a dream, it is real. I feel so alive. The only light in the room is coming from the bedroom. It creates a shaft that slices through the room. I can hear 87 moving around and then some music is quietly playing in the background. His iPhone and speakers. And then the light is blocked momentarily by his body as he walks in the room.

'Close your eyes, I'm going to adjust the light in here. Okay, you can open them.' I when I do I see that he has brought a plate with food, a glass and a bottle. Hmm snacks! 87 has put the small discreetly hidden lights on which make for an intimate glow. I wiggle to one end of the tub so he can climb in. The water level rises quickly and a bit slops over the edge. I turn off the water.

'Tsunami warning?' I look at him with slitty eyes. 'Water wastrel'

'Sorry will try hard to issue one sooner. Let me set this stuff down.' Then I feel his hands under my shoulders pull me up on his chest. 'Better?' I kiss him a Thank you. Yes, way better. We float like that for a while. Kissing and soaking. His hands are massaging my bottom. I think that he is likes fondling my bottom. Finally, I think I have found a good use for it. I stretch, roll to one side of the tub and pull my self up and on to his shoulder.

'What am I your own personal jungle gym?'

'Yep. You whining?' I press my nose against his and look sternly into his eyes.

'God, no just checking. Food? I brought snacks.' I peer over the edge of the tub at the plate on the stool. Hmmm, looks good. And so there in the tub, we break out our second picnic. It's only one plate of food, but we share. We sip from the glass of wine and talk about everything.

'Do you see much of David?' 87 is stacking crackers with salmon and cucumber slices.

'No, not that much. We have had breakfast after his night shifts twice. He's very busy at the hospital. He's hardly ever here. David flies to wherever the sick babies are being born. Sometimes that's here in BC or Alberta. Sometimes it's Seattle. He's always interested in what's going on though. I think he's lonely.' I nibble at a cracker stack.

'Why do you say that?' He looks perplexed.

'Just a feeling. When we talk about Madrona, he gets all wistful. Sort of sad.' I think about that quiet that comes over David when we talk.

'Hmmm. I get that feeling from Ture when I talk to him. He has asked about David a couple of times. Then Ture sounds pensive.' I look at 87 while he's talking.

'Do you think that they miss each others company?' I sure know I missed 87. I was pathetic when I was missing him. 'I didn't realize that they were that close.' Mind you I had other things on my mind. 87, 87, 87, and a bit more of 87.

'I don't know. I was side tracked. David was all business during our sessions. I don't think that they were that close. I mean Kit and Lauren were close. Kendra and Dickhead were friendly. But I don't remember those two being close.'

'Do think Ture is gay?' It just popped into my head.

'Maybe? I don't know. David sure is and makes no bones about it. Ture is hard to read. I told him I was coming here. Ture, that is. He was as much interested in my conversations with David as he was about us. So maybe he is interested in David. He doesn't ask about anyone else.'

' Ture has emailed us all. Well, us girls. I skype with Sam every week and she has mentioned the emails. Lego is pretty much into texts or facebook messaging. She's been sick for the last couple of weeks but she asked if I've responded to Ture request for video highlights of our games. They haven't talked about David at all. Do you hear from Kit or Rich? Sam only sees Rich a bit because he's away filming in London.' I take the glass from him for a sip. Red wine is sour.

'The only thing that I have had from Dickhead is some rude photos. Kit even less. Though I do think that they see each. Peeka has emailed to say that the song is great and I should get a copy soon. She said that she has seen both of the other guys. Oh, the wine isn't that bad.' He swallows the remnants of the glass. 'Hey, what's up with your skating? It's like you move your legs but the motion is delayed?'

'Oh, my skates are too big. My feet are little. So it's hard to find skates that are small and narrow enough to fit them. See? That's why I need help tying up my skates to get them tight enough.' I roll on to my back on his chest and hold me feet out of the water. ' Kids skates are small enough but way too wide. Ladies are narrow enough but too long. My turf boots are made for me by a guy over in Ladner. Actually he has made a few of me pairs shoes.'

'Why not get a skate boot made then?' He makes it sound so simple.

'It hasn't been a priority. I have needed turf boots to compete with and until this year I haven't been working. I'll ask Louie about it next time I see him.' Costs for me have been exorbitant, I just can't ask my family for anything more. I'll save up for some this winter. Handmade footwear is very expensive. He doesn't say anything to this just plays with my fingers in the water.

I'm done with food and drink so roll back over to play with his curls. Okay, maybe I understand his fascination with mine. I twist them around my fingers into ringlets. His hair isn't what you'd call long but it is thick and soft. His lips are nibbling my arm working along to my shoulder. I feel the tingly feeling start again in my pubic area.

'How's the bottom feeling now?' He voice is husky and his eyes are changing intensity.

'Tingly, but like it want's something.' I raise an eyebrow at him. This makes him laugh. Oh yeah, more sex. Ooh yeah. I like making love in the tub. Everything is so slippery and warm. I like being on top controlling the motions, manipulating our rhythms and then relaxing on to him. He kisses my nipples and lifts me up on to his erection. I should be trying to slow this down to savior every minute of our time together but I just want more. Suddenly, he lifts me straight above his head and out of the water. I am shocked more by the coolness of the air than his motions.

'Sorry, I almost forgot about a condom. God sorry.' He sets me back.

'Where are they, I can go? '

'No I brought one through with the plate it must be on the floor.' He's leaning over the edge of the tub. 'Slippery devil. Now where were we?'

I am sitting between his legs with his knees at either side of me shoulders with my hands on his hips. Hmmm jungle gym hey. I push my hands up his chest feeling each ripple and muscle as I go. It's more like a safari than any jungle gym. His amber eyes are watching me. His own arms are on the rim of the tub. When my hands meet his pectorals, I'm pretty much stretched out above him. I can feel his penis pulsing on my stomach. I lean my face into his for a kiss. But his lips don't move. I kiss softly asking for a return kiss. But he doesn't budge. I lay my weight against him and look at his face. Impassive. Not his game face but strained not happy. I don't know what I've done wrong. What happened? I thought that it was okay to play?

'Sid? What did I do wrong?' I'm so confused at how the mood has changed. Then he breaks his face into a smile and hugs me to him.

'Nothing absolutely nothing. I was trying to out last you. ' He covers me with kisses and I hug him so tight. I was scared I had offend him. 'Don't worry Chickadee everything is okay. We're fine.'

His hands lift me up again tentatively and I nestle back down on his penis to resume where we had left off. I grind my hips down into his pelvis trying to find the sweet spot. It's hit or miss for me. I tighten my vagina muscles around his shaft as I slide up it then relax going down. That makes his face go more intense so I do it a few more times. That feels good to me too. The next I get to the top he holds me there and moves the head of his penis in and out of the opening to my vagina. Oh yeah I like that . I do like that. I can't sustain it by myself but it feels great. I try and do it faster and tighten while I do it. I use the lip of the tub with my hands for balance. I don't have leverage enough to lift myself up with my arms. I feel his hands on my bum helping me up and down. One of his hands moves around to stroke just inside the front of my legs. Oh yes that's the sweet spot. That's it right there. OMG I can't take it anymore. I lose my balance and land with a splash on top of him. OMG. He wipes the water from my face and replaces it with soft kisses.

'You okay? I didn't hurt you?' I look at him. ' I kinda lost my balance. Sorry.'

'Don't ever be sorry. It's one of the risks of tub loofahing. It takes practice. Come on this water is getting cold.' I lie on him for a second getting my dignity back. Hmm. Maybe this means another nap. As we are in the bathroom already I make use of the facilities. There are two heads for the electric toothbrush by the sink.

'I brought you the pink one just in case.' His deep voice is coming from the doorway.

'Thanks. You seem to have thought of everything.' This makes me blush. He has planned this time together.

'I travel a lot and know what I need so I just added extra for you.' He's waiting beside me to brush his teeth. When I'm done I try fingering out my hair. It's damp from the whole water thing and getting more tangled by the second. 'But I didn't think of a brush sorry. We can call down to the desk…'But I cut him off.

'No worries I have one in my bag. I had been planning a sleep over just with a whole bunch of girls not a boy.' This for some reason cracks him up.

'Come sit on the bed and I'll brush out your hair for you. I suspect that's what you girls do at sleepovers. That and dance to music using their hairbrushes as microphones, trying on each others make up and talking about boys. Oh I'd be great at a girly sleepover. I just know I would be.' He's sounding all camp again.

'Keep that up and the weird watchers will go national.' I find my brush and walk over to the bed. 'Hey look at this no stiffness. Cool.' I jump around and do some deep knee bends.

'Not cool, actually rather hot. Very hot. Get over here.' I bounce on the bed before him saucily. He grabs a hold of me and we land thump onto the bed. I pull back a bit.

'Thank you for a lovely time, Sidney. I am really enjoying myself.' I am. I really am.

'Oh don't get all mushy with me. Off you lump.' So I roll back away from him. He sits himself up with his back against the headboard and pats the bed in front of him between his legs. 'Here sit here so I can work on these curls of yours.'

Of course it takes long a time because he's playing with each curl. We are sitting in silence for some of it listening to the music that is still playing. I love feeling him stroke my hair. He is so gentle, so deliberate in his movements. It is mesmerizing. I'm feeling sleepy again partly from the sex and mostly from the warm water. When he is finally done, I turn around and kiss him a thank you. We cuddle up together and he draws the blankets over us. Honest, I try and fight the need to sleep so I can savour every moment but I just can't do it. It's the most natural thing to do is to drift off to sleep in his arms.

.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Tick

There is a point in every game, in every situation where crucial decisions are made either knowingly or unwittingly but they are made. I have planned this visit. I have been thinking about everything that I have been missing doing with 91 and am now working my way through the list. Watch her play; tick. It was a good game. Surprise her; Really big tick. Have a picnic; 2 ticks so far. Float in a tub; tickity tick. Play with the girl curls; oh yes TICK. Sex ; tick tick, tick and tick. The next is decision making time. How far are we going here? Not a defining what do we call this thing? More like are we going to continue down this path and see where it leads us thing. While I was brushing out her curls, I made that decision. It was easier than I thought. Yep, too easy.

I have not unset my watch from Pitt time so the alarm disturbs our sleep at precisely 0430 am Pacific Time. I reach over to the nightstand and turn it off. 91 is moving slowly coming awake to the intruding sound. I lay back and see the glow from the sunrise coming through the break in the curtains. I pull the covers over her exposed shoulders so they don't get cold. The room isn't cold per se but we've got a cosy thing going on here and I don't want to ruin it.

'Morning.' She says to my chest. She picks up my right hand and gives it a peck. 'morning' Then she looks up at me with her bright sparkly smile and says morning to me too. How can you not smile at that? Really. So I kiss her good morning back.

'How's your bum this morning?' I move my left hand over to give her rump a good feel. Hmmm, I like that roundness. 91 straightens out and stretches arching her back and wiggles her legs.

'Good. Well, pretty good why? You thinking about another loosening up in the tub event?' God, she looks so eager I almost say yes.

'Well I know you like the tub but I was thinking about something a little bigger than that bird bath.' Her face is all concern as she thinks about this statement.

'The ocean will be cold but okay if you want.' She is a keener.

'Not what I was thinking at all. They have a roof top heated pool here at the Sylvia.' I look at her waiting for her to get shy. But she doesn't. She rolls around so she can see the clock.

'It's 430 in the morning. Will it be open yet? Will it be warm? Did you bring your trunks?' she's has her head turned to one side. Then she frowns and is thinking for a moment.

'I'd had a talk with management and they are willing to open the pool for my morning laps.' I study her face as I say this. I want to see if she gets that I have planned this trip. Nope, not a flicker.

'Cool. You do morning laps? Every day? Cross training? I don't have my suit here though. I could maybe wear my bra and panties. Do you think that anyone would mind? They only take a bit to dry out. I can wear them dampish.' She wants to swim with me.

'The only people out there will be you, me, and the birds. So your bra and panties will be lovely.' I tweak her nose with mine.

'I can show you what Nadine has taught me swimming.' My thoughts exactly. I want time in the pool. Tick.

...

The water was cooler than I thought it was going to be so we didn't stay in the water very long. Maybe 30 minutes. I think 91 was turning blue she was so cold. Her bra and panty set really did look like a swimsuit. We are back in the suite warming up in the shower. We can't take long because I've ordered breakfast to come up in 20 minutes.

91 is lathering up my back, working hard and getting soap all over the two of us.

'There isn't going to be any shower loofahing for you until you mastered tub loofahing. It can be very dangerous. Remember last night's fall.' I tease her.

'Yeah, yeah I know practice makes perfect but you squashed the whole warm up in the tub float remember.' I am getting slitty eyes. I like slitty eyes.

'Hey, just because you can now tread water doesn't mean your in the big leagues yet. Hurry up, I think I hear breakfast being cooked.' I'm prodding her along because I'm hungry again and could easily get sidetracked into throwing her on the bed for more loofahing.

We are toweling off when we hear the knock at the door. Room service. I wrap a towel around my waist and head to get the door. I see 91 hightail it for the bathroom and hide. This makes me laugh. She is so shy. I sign the bill as the waitress wheels in the trolley. Then I autograph another blank bill for her.

'You can come out now the coast is clear' Most other women I have shared hotel rooms with want to be seen. They want recognition for being in my life but not this one. 91 creeps around the corner peeking out to make sure there is no one but me in the room. She is wearing the terry robe from the bathroom.

'How much did you order? There is enough food here for a small army.' She's right of course but I am hungry. 'Look, french toast. Yum. And fruit and yoghurt. '

'Worked up an appetite, did you? Help yourself. Don't hold back on my account.' I stand back and let her serve plates. 'I intend to have some as well you know. Ham?'

'Sure, shall I make you a coffee in the Keurig. They have lots of flavors. I'm going to try an Earl Grey tea.' She shivers.

'You cold?' how can she be cold? We just had a hot shower.

'No. This robe is damp and with the balcony door ajar. A bit. Tea will warm me up. ' 91 talks a good line.

'I'll close the door and you make your tea. I'll take a coffee. Not flavored. Just coffee black.' I get the door and settle down to my plate of food. Hmm.

When we finish, she tidies up the dishes and goes outside to clean up our mess from last night. It's barely 0700 am so the air outside is cool. I have a local paper I'm fingering but really I am just watching 91 flit around the room.

'You're right, it's all orca crap. Nothing of any significance. Want a section?' I offer her the paper. She shakes her head no. We are sitting at the nook table by the window. She's observing me. She's just sitting surveying my every move. I push back my chair.

'I brought you something.' I give her an eyebrow woggle.

'I know and I have been really enjoying playing with him.' She puts one of her feet into my crotch and rubs my cock.

'That too. But I brought you something else.' She's looking at me funny.

'You didn't have to. You know that I very happy just to see you, you know that right?' She looks a bit panicked.

I head to my bag to get the item. Hmm. When I return she's sitting fiddling with a curl looking perplexed. What girl doesn't like a gift?

'What girl doesn't like a gift?' I ask her. I'm holding the package behind me.

'I don't need a gift. Sid, I like this. Just spending time with you. You know?' she sounds worried.

'I think I understand but I saw this and thought of you.' I bring the package out from behind my back. It's in a white paper gift bag with the initials of the store embossed in the side with handles of pink satin wrapped in crisp white scented tissue paper tied with a rose coloured silk ribbon. 'I hope you like it.'

She takes the bag. Her eyes are wide as saucers. She fingers the bag and sniffs it. I swear her fingers tremble when she opens it. She slides the tissue package out of the bag, unties the ribbon, and unwraps the chemise. 91 gasps as she holds it up. Oh yes, this was the right choice.

'Sid this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It's so soft. It's so pretty. I don't deserve it this. It's so pretty.' Awestruck. Wow, by a pretty little piece of lace.

'Try it on. I hope it fits. The sales lady said you can make some adjustments . See the ribbon you can tie it so it tightens up.' I really want to see it on her now. 'Do you like it.'

'It's so pretty. It's all my favorites, pinky rose coloured, with ruffles and flowers. It feels like a silk georgette.' She stands up, takes off the robe and slips the chemise over her head. It's a tad big but it looks lovely. She looks lovely. Oh god I think I have chest pain just looking at her. 'What do you think?'

'I'm speechless. Come here let see if we can fix those straps. The ribbon goes under your breasts. It's pretty but you're beautiful.' I kiss her. Then I'm flatten back into the chair.

'Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.' I get covered in kisses. Okay the chemise was really for me to enjoy but I'm good with this response. I slow down the kisses and hold her still and take the kisses up from thank you to a more passionate level. The chemise is soft to touch and very alluring. It's going to be an item that hopefully I'm the only one who gets to enjoy.

Much later with the chemise on the chair beside the bed, we are snuggled up back in bed.

'You don't have to buy me anything you know that?' She is stroking my chest, fingering my nipples.

'It is pretty and I thought that you'd like it. Put it on and let's see it again' She blushes. I push her toward the edge of the bed. She hops out and puts the chemise back on tying the ribbon under her breasts.

' I can make the straps shorter with a little tuck here and here. The knots work but this will be better. The lace ribbon is pretty.' She blushes. 'Thank you'

'I am glad that you like it. I know I like it.' Yeah it's a keeper. I want to rip it off her again.

'Will you do something for me?' she tentative again.

'Sure.' I have no idea what she could want. I suspect I'll be signing tons of stuff. Maybe photos. I am pretty relaxed so I don't care. She leaves the bed again, goes to her purse and out comes a plastic bag. She brings it over to the bed.

'Would you wear this again? It doesn't smell like you anymore.' She's holding the T-shirt that I gave her. Okay, I wasn't expecting this. I pull it on. This I can do. I can sweat on clothes. I also put on my jockeys. So there we are sitting in the middle of the big bed. Me in my tshirt and underwear and her in the pink floral ruffley chemise. I give her a tweak on the nose.

'Want to dance? What would a sleepover be with out some dancing? Listen.' I turn the sound up on my iPhone so she can hear the Wildflower song that she and Kendra sang for me. I pull her off the bed and into my arms. It's a rocking country song so we basically are moving to the beat. 91 is laughing at my attempts at dancing.

'You wait until a good two step will come along and then I'll show you some moves.' I tease her back. I move the playlist to some serious old style country music. I know that here I can glide and swing with the best. Alan Jackson's "Ace of Hearts" plays and I lead her in a two step around the room.

'Who knew you were so smooth on your feet? It's like we're on ice.' 91 is smiling up at me.

'I'm not just another pretty face you know I've got moves.' I dip her back.

She trusts me completely. We twirl and sway in time to the music. When we get to a waltz, I pull her in close, hold her tight and put my face down into her curls. Hmmm. Yes this is what I've wanted. Dancing; tick. I can feel time slipping away from us. It won't be long until we have to pack up and leave here. Me back to Pitt and her to over the bridge. I am not ready for this interlude to be over. When we get close to the bed again, 91steps back from me and pulls me on to the bed, slides under the covers and cuddles close to me.

'You okay?' I ask. I can't believe that she after more sex. 'Tired?'

'No, I just want to cuddle and enjoy being here. Right here.' She has put her hand on my chest and kisses the spot that she's touching. We lay enjoying the time. The music is still quietly playing in the background. The sun is shining in the room through the break in the curtains but the room is in semi darkness. The mood has changed with us both lost in our thoughts. I reach for my bag again.

'I bought me a present. Wanna see?'

'You bought you a present? Really is that possible? How does that work?' She giving me a look like 'Duh Crosby'.

'Like this.' I hand her a smallish sized box. 'Open it?'

"If it's your present, shouldn't you open it?' she turns the box around and then tries to hand it back to me. I don't take it .

'It's for me really. Open it.' She looks reluctant but does it. The iPhone 5 I have purchased for her is nestled in the box when she opens the lid.

'You bought yourself a new pink iPhone? That's it I'm calling the weird watchers.' She doesn't get it. The concern on her face is real. I crack up.

'It's for me yes but it's for you. I have a very nice phone over there in black. This is for you so I can call you. It's got a Pitt number so no matter where we are we won't be long distance. This puppy has the latest 4G wireless plan so we can skype when and where ever we want. We don't have to wait until your alone in the house.' I've turned on the phone. 'It's got 64 gigs so I've downloaded so music on it. We can link and play games if you want. I have set it up with iTunes account.'

I think that she's going to cry. Tears have weld up in her eyes and her hands are shaking.

'You did this for me? You want to talk to me?'

'No, for me. I did this for me or us. Really. I like talking to you. It makes me happy. Then I was thinking about the video games we played at Madrona. I like gaming with you. I spend lots of time on the road. Your cel bill is going to be crazy. This way the phones are linked.' With only one bill for me, I don't say that part.

'I don't know what to say.' She's holding the bright pink phone in her hand. 'Thank you?'

'Don't say anything. Just use it. Phone me, text me, send me pics, listen to music, game with me, skype with me. Enjoy it.' I get cut off with a kiss. Her arms are wrapped around my neck in a tight embrace and my face is getting wet from her tears. Tick. Better communication. Tick.

Eventually, I pull her between my legs with her back to my chest so I can look over her shoulder so I can show her the how to's of the phone.

'This is your contact list. That's me. But you can put anyone you want in here.' I show her that I'm listed as – Hckybt. 'This phone is Chkaddd so the iTunes account is chkaddd gmail. I set the password as hckybt91 but you can change it if you like. I have loaded a couple of games. But we can choose something we both would like if you want. You're used to your Mac at home so the phone can be linked through iCloud to it if you want. In the box is all the cords and attachments you should need.' I wait for her to catch up.

'How do I ever thank you?' I think she's still stunned. She's playing with the phone. 'You're so generous.' She presses some buttons and then seconds later my phone chirps. I move her out of the way to go and answer it. 91 has sent a message.

Chkaddd: thank you so much.

Hckybt: ur wc. ;)

'How did you make my message sound like a bird' 91 is laughing up at me.

'Don't you recognize your only language. It's chickadee for Hi there. Call me. No really call me.' I shake my phone at her. She looks at her screen and presses the surface. Seconds later my phone tweets the chirping that I know as her. She smiles.

'Now that sounds like a chickadee. How did you do that?'

'I just downloaded the ringtones from the app store. We can do that for you so you know it's me' Now she's looking skeptical at me. I sit back beside her on the bed and she snuggles close to me. I am getting very used to this and I'm going to miss it. 'Here what sound would you like? How about a goal horn? Or a Zamboni noise? What do you think?'

'Is there a penguin sounds? What sound about a slap shot? Can we find a slap shot? I'd like that for texts.' And yes there are slap shot sound effects. We then down load the goal horn from the Pens site as a call ringtone. It's very noisey but I have adjusted the volume down for her.

'That penguin call is definitely a horny dude. I don't think that would be an appropriate sound. Well maybe for you it would be.' She teases me.

'Any time you want it missy just wink. I'm up for the task.' I chirp back at her. I actually don't know that I'm up for it just yet but I can always make her come. 'Any time, any place; anywhere. You just name it.' 91 presses close to me looks me square in the eye and winks. Oh and that is the start of round ? of loofahing. The chemise hits the chair along with my tshirt and jockeys.

Somewhat later we are laying in bed eating the pie and it comes to me, my last decision.

'I know how you can thank me, 91. I've got it.' I push the crust of the pie around my plate.

'Name anything and I'll try my best' and I am sure she would too.

'This pie is tasty enough but not like yours. I want a pie a real homemade Tylyn pie. This will do in a pinch but your crust is much better.'

'Okay, but how? I don't think I have time here. Maybe if we could go to David's. I can't take you to my place my brothers would kill you. Honestly they would. I'll make you pie some how.' She wracking her brains trying to find a way.

'Come to Pittsburgh. Come to visit me for Thanksgiving in a couple of weeks. Do you have plans? You can make pie at my place.' I know I don't have any cookery utensils but I can buy them.

'Really. You want me to visit?' her blue eyes are wide as saucers again. 'To make pie?'

'Oh yeah. Come to Pitt. We have two home games that weekend and you should have a 4 day weekend because you don't work on Fridays and the Monday will be a holiday. It will be fun.' I study her face. She is looking concerned. 'Do you have games that weekend?'

'No games. The ice hockey team is in Ontario for a tourney but I don't travel with them. Field Hockey hasn't started yet so I don't know. Usually it's just practices until the New Year then the friendly's begin.' I can see the wheels turning in her head now. She's planning. 'Okay, okay I'll come.'

"Yes! Let's book that ticket before you change your mind.' I grab my phone and start opening my travel account.

'I can book the ticket.' She has her phone.

'Don't worry about this I am all over this. What time do you get out of school? If you leave on the Thursday then we will have all of Friday too. You'll bring your hockey gear, won't you? We could skate together.' This is the most excited I've been in years. Okay, Vancouver has been great to me. But I think that I've lost my_ cool._ Well, at least the weird watchers are 4 provinces and an international boarder away. Fuck Yeah, TICK.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. Grounding.

It's started not long after 87 dropped me back at the house. My phone ringing and bleeping messages from my field hockey mates. It was like for the not quite 24 hours we were together then universe fell apart. All because I missed that wretched beep test.

'Are you okay, Chicken? You look worn out. Hairy, in the back. IN THE BACK NOW.' Mama is pointing to the very back of the Volvo station wagon. Hairy jumps all the seats. 'I still don't understand why the flying trip here?'

'I need a few things. Mostly, I need some girl time Mama.' I'm looking away from her out the window so I won't start crying.

'Have those boys been droll again?' I shake my head no. 'What's going on then?'

' Wanda, Gandolf's replacement hates me. She always on my case about every little thing. I missed the beep test okay but then every time I try to do something she's blowing her whistle at me. Today, I sat out most of the practice because she didn't like that I left early from practice on Wednesday to go to my writing class. It's like we are supposed to fail. She keeps telling the girls that playing is all about "commitment". But then doesn't share when we are supposed to be available to commit to a time and place. ARGH. She keeps changing the rules. I did try and talk to her today about upcoming events and she just looked at me and said that if I was committed to playing I'd make myself available. Me committed? I have given this sport my whole life for the past 6 years. How much more committed can I be!' It all the girl drama just tumbles out of my mouth.

'Slow down girl. Your getting yourself all worked up. What is the bottom line? What are you angry about?' Mama is driving us toward the farm.

'Bottom line. I want to play but I need a schedule that I can work the rest of my life around. I need to know the expectations. I'm angry that those expectations keep changing.' See I knew Mama would be able to get to a solution.

'So talk to her about specifics. Times and places. I sure she's just trying to find her way.' Mama is being reasonable.

'I tried that this morning and she blew me off.' I am exasperated.

'What if you never get a schedule then what? Bindy is a methodical man. Not everyone is like that. This Wanda evidently has a different style. Tylyn, you are going to have to give her the benefit of the doubt.' Mama doesn't understand.

'Wanda told Sam, Lego, Gimli, ? that they were off the team because they haven't made any of the practices. How are they to do that? None of them are even in the province let alone the country. We have always had practice times when we all could make. Known times so that the girls who are way on scholarships could be available. This just isn't fair.' I am so frustrated.

'It certainly doesn't sound fair. Have you tried talking to her one on one a way from the pitch?'

"I don't think it will do any good. Okay I'll try. Mama she's just being difficult.' I know I'm sounding pouty but it isn't fair. Mama's giving me that "be reasonable" look.

"So what else are we going to do while your home? Gerry will be waiting to watch the Pens game tonight I know but what else is on your list?'

'Well, I have a bit of sewing I'd like your help with. Mama, remember I mentioned I met a boy when I went to Madrona this summer?' I watch her face for a reaction. Hhm, none.

'Hmm. Patrick?' She remembers. 'What about Patrick?'

'He came to see my game last weekend.' I can't help but smiling.

'See Chicken I told you it wasn't all over.' Mama's smiling. Hairy has jumped the on to the back seat. Sneaky thing.

'You were right. Anyway, he's invited me to visit him over Thanksgiving back east.' I wait for her reaction.

'Oh I see.' She sees what? What is there to see? ' Did he spend much time in Vancouver?' She looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

'Maybe 24 hours. We spent it together.' I am not going to elaborate. I give her a firm look.

'And you want to go back east to visit with him?'

'Yes. Mama I do. I am going. I said I would go. I have a ticket and everything.' I am firm.

'And everything?' She repeats. 'You are growing up, Chicken. I have a few concerns about you going…' This is where I cut her off.

'I'm going, Mama by myself. I'll be 21 in November. I've have traveled the world. I am doing this by myself without any brothers or cousins coming with me.' Firm. I stand firm.

'Okay, but I'll still worry about you.' She reaches out a hand and strokes my face.

'I promise to keep in touch. I text and call everyday. It's only for the weekend.' I hold her hand so she knows that I am not deserting her. 'He's very nice Mama. I feel at comfortable with him'

'What are you going to tell the family? Do the boys know about Patrick?' And here in lies my problem.

'No. Not yet. Mama I don't know where this is going. Patrick lives so far away. I don't think it's going to last. He's from a completely different league. I don't want to start something with them. ' I'm at a loss for words. I really don't have any experience in any of this. 'I just want a chance.'

'Okay then, we'll put on our thinking caps and come up with something to tell them.' Mama might be talking Hairy has her nose over the seat and is licking me. We girls stick together.

Yes. YES!

….

'Oh yeah, that's the way to deke the D out Sid! Yeah, you're standing in mud now boys' Gerry is talking to the computer screen like 87 can actually hear him. Then 87 looks right at the camera as he skates by it and waves. A finger waggling wave. 'You see that Tylyn. You see that? Sid waved at me.'

'Gerry, he waved at the camera.' One of us has to be the sane reasonable one. 'Sit back a bit. Between periods I'll hook it up so it will play through the tv okay.'

'The boys are sure flying tonight. Too bad Staal is now playing for 'Canes. He's looking good. Too bad he's going to lose tonight. Look at Flower just push the puck away like it is a beach ball. Yeah, take it end to end boys.' Gerry is blocking the screen again.

I am sitting on the couch beside him but I can't even see the laptop let alone the screen. Hairy is laying between us confused by the noise Gerry's making. She looks at me as if to say 'What's up with him?' I rub her ears. I'm sure that I will find out how this play works out soon enough. Hairy wiggles closer to me. I hug her. Maybe I should bring her back with me to the City. She's such a snuggler.

'Crap. Kennedy didn't pass the puck and got stripped at the other blue line. But here comes Geno's line.' Gerry is sitting back now. 'It'll be 3:0 soon just watch. Ward doesn't stand a chance. Get to the outside Neal draw the attention away from Geno.'

I smile. It's hard to not get excited when he's so into the game. I really want to tell him about me going to Pittsburgh. It's our Mecca. It's our Nirvana. It's the center of our universe. But I know that Gerry just can't keep secrets. That's why I'm mum on the subject of 87. Gerry would be over the moon if I even said I'd met him let alone spend any amount of time with 87. Maybe one day but not now. I know that wave was to see if I'm watching to see if I'll comment. The weird watchers, I'm not exactly sure who these people are, will be on it.

'Tylyn, you're not paying attention.' Gerry snaps his fingers in my face. I have my own weird watchers.

"I am but you are in the way. Move back. Then I can see too.' I want to see the game but I have the feeling I know what the outcome will be. Pens more than 'Canes.

'When do you leave tomorrow? Will you come and see the shed I'm building?'

'I think after lunch. I am on dinner duty tomorrow at in Vancouver so I have to be back to get it ready. Sure, I'll want to see your shed. How about you show me after the game. What are you going to put in the shed?' I am pretty sure I know. More hockey stuff.

'They're back.' It's hard to talk to him when the game is on. Maybe later. Hairy looks up at me. At least us girls stick together.

…..

'Tygirl, bring through a jar of pickles when you come.'

'Mustard or sweet?' I yell back. I'm bringing the last of the dinner plates down to the family room to watch the Canucks vs oh who cares. The Pens won, the pens won. No answer. Hmmm, as it was Dad who called I grab a mustard pickles. I wonder if 87 likes pickles. It hasn't come up yet.

'Oh good, you brought the mustard ones. Sit down Hairy you don't like pickles.' Dad is juggling opening the jar and balancing his plate on his knee. Hairy knows that this is a technical move and is prepared to 'rescue' anything that hits the floor.

'Tylyn has been invited to visit some friends back east for Thanksgiving' I choke. I thought we were going to put our thinking caps on. ' Asher has to work over Thanksgiving this year and Caleb we know has a tourney. Gosh only knows what Jory's schedule will be. So I've been thinking that maybe we should have a big family do to celebrate Tylyn's birthday on the November long weekend. If we plan now maybe the boys can get the whole weekend off and come home.' Mama's a planner.

'You're not going to make a big deal about this are you?' I ask.

'Our girl only turns 21 once. What do you say Gerry? Should we have a big dance and dinner?' That's low 'cause she knows Gerry loves any excuse to dance and eat.

'Can we have a hockey game too against the cousins or maybe the Coopers and the Findlay's ?' Gerry's getting excited. He loves playing. _GREAT_, _just great_.

'Yeah, what do you say Tygirl? You up for a swanky partay?' Dad doesn't see the wool being pulled over his eyes.

'Well, as long as it's nothing big and swarmy.' Mama gives me a look that I read as "you want to go away you deal with the consequences."

'I just thinking maybe a family dinner on the Friday. Just us and Mom then on Saturday a do with the family and friends.' It's sounding swarmy already. Mama is devious. I bet she's been thinking about this for a while now and was waiting for a chance to spring it on us all.

'We could play hockey on the Saturday, couldn't we? The boys would like that. Pieter, you'd play too?' Gerry the keener.

'Don't know I might have a tourney that weekend in Victoria with the U14 team. I check. I'll check.' Dad's about to get flack from both Mama and Gerry. I bet Mama has checked.

There is a lull in the conversation because we are eating. I know my mind is spinning. Gerry is busy chewing and thinking. I can tell by the look on his face. Mama is quietly plotting and Dad well he's more interested in dinner and HNIC. It's the part of the broadcast where they check scores around the league and replay post game interviews prior to the next game starting.

'The Pens trounced the 'Canes tonight as Jordan Staal returned to Pittsburgh in his first game as a Carolina player. Here's are the hightlights.' The announcer chatters on.

It was a good game. Not so much for Staal but definitely for the boys in black. With each goal that is shown on the tv, Gerry and I whoop. Hairy is barking up a storm.

They even show 87's finger wave at the camera.

'That boy is just playing with those 'Canes. He has talent and that backhander was pure beauty.' Dad is impressed.

'Sid the kid is the best ever.' Gerry's a fan. Maybe I should have got 87 to sign some thing for him. 'Quiet here comes his post game interview.'

'Ooh, let's all be quiet so the savior can speak.' Dad loves to tease Gerry. He gets shushed for his efforts.

'Yeah it was a good game. We'll take the win. It gives the new players a chance to show their skills to the coaching staff. Yeah, it's tough seeing Staalsy in the red jersey but we wish him well. Having Biz back in the line up will be fun. Oh, we'll be deep with character between him and Cook. I'm sure the practical jokes have already started. I haven't heard what they did to Staalsy yet. Did I wave to the camera? Yeah okay after that backhander. I took the opportunity to thank my fans. I have at least one, I think. I can always count on Mom to cheer for us. Haha, yeah I hope she cheers for us.' He is in his under armour shirt, with sweat dripping off his face that wipes away with a towel, with a black ball cap pulled down low over his brow but he takes time to look directly into the camera and wink.

'He blinked at us. He blinked.' Yep he did Gerry 87 winked at us.

'Sidney seems like such a genuinely nice person. A boy a mother could be proud of.' Mama doesn't know the half of it.

'He's a good player. I suspect he's been groomed by PR people to present a good image. I am not saying he isn't nice. I am just saying that I suspect he's had help with interviews. What to say and how to couch his words.' Dad's probably right. 'Let's face it, you can't have the Face of the League sounding like a buffoon.'

….

Chkaddd: Maybe the towel could be used to help remove the junk making your eye blink?

Hckybt: No junk in eye. Junk is in trunk. Just winking at the pretty fans.

…

Mama and I are in the laundry room between periods and I have the chemise on that needs a bit of repair. When I showed it to her I thought she was going to be all old fashioned about it being kinda of sexy. But she hasn't said anything. I think she must know that we've been intimate.

'See it's too big through the bust down to the waist and if we could hem it up to about here that would be great.' I am lifting the hem to my hip line. At the moment even with the tuck we have pinned to the straps the hem hangs middle thigh. I want it to be short sexy.

'I agree some volume needs to come out up here. Hold still while I pin. Patrick bought this for you? It's brighter than I would have thought that you'd like but the fabric is beautiful. Expensive. It feels soft like silk. It is silk.' Mama is talking with pins in her mouth.

'Yeah it's bright but a pretty rosy pink. I like the ruffles. He's not much for colour.' I think about the bubble gum pink phone. 'But he's generous and tries hard to please.'

'You've thought about protection, Tylyn? Not just for pregnancy but STI's as well?' Mama is a nurse. Did I mention that?

'Yes' I try not to groan. Mama has been on a mission of if you want the "love wear a glove" with my brothers for years. Now I guess it's my turn.' We've used condoms. I got a 'script for birth control from a walk in clinic.' I think I'm going to die of embarrassment.

'You must ask the question, is there any thing I need to know about?' She's serious.

'I'll ask the question when we don't use a condom. Okay?'

'You want to take this with you back to the city tomorrow?' Mama gets the plan. 'Well with a few quick seams we can fix this bust area. The hem we can cut off but you'll probably lose the ruffle but if you allow for a bit longer length then you might get away with it.'

'I like the ruffle so maybe only a little shorter. If we cut it off I can hem it by hand if we run out of time.' I hear my phone bleep. I check the message. Wicked Wanda. Argh.

'What time is it now Mama? 830pm?'

'Or there abouts. Why?' She still pinning.

'Wanda has called for another practice for tomorrow at 11am at UBC. I'll never make that unless I catch an 8am ferry. Oh spit.' That actually means I'll have to leave here by just 645am to allow for driving time to get to the ferry terminal.

'That does seem a bit short notice. She didn't mention anything this morning?'

'No, we are just supposed to drop our lives and run to her beck and call. I could see if this was a critical year like this time last year. But this year is a nothing year. No Olympics, no World Championship, no Commonwealth games, no Pan Am games, no nothing. Just maybe some friendly next spring.' Is my exasperation showing yet!

'Well, hold still we don't have much time, Chicken, if you are taking the 8am ferry back?'


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Solution de l'énigme?

The sheet of paper is blank in front of me. I have lots of ideas floating around in my head that I am trying to organize into a timeline. So I write it down. I'm an old fashioned guy with pen and paper. First the questions and then the answers.

When was the first sign of peculiar in Sid.

_Talbot called about him singing about being a wildflower. _

What was next?

_Vero and Marc Andre saying that Sid was parked in the driveway of his Academy Rd house. Doing nothing just sitting there on a hot day with no Air con._

Next?

Vero_ and Nat catch him coming out of the powder room laughing his head off. _

Next?

_His pockets chirping like a bird._

Next?

_The bloody picnic basket. He supplied a picnic basket that looked good. Odd because for a guy who can eat; he really can't cook. No one is owning up to helping with the basket._

Next:

_Leaving early from social events. _

Next:

_Media crew comfirms Sid fidgeting through his filming sessions. Winking at the camera! _

Next:

_PR girl Jen? Said something about him not wanting to them use his suite this weekend for a special charity raffle. Some vague excuse to her. He had plans for it._

Next:

_Duper has witnessed him gaming a lot on line. At odd times. Especially on travel days._

Next:

_The whole disappearing act to Vancouver for 36 hours. !_

Next:

_The kissing the guy in NYC._

Sid claims that the guy is an actor he met this summer. Plays on an HBO show. I'll ask the girls they will know about this .?

Next:

_Turning down Thanksgiving dinner invites from, Nat, Vero, The Malkins and as far as I can tell everyone for only vague reasons. _

This last one is what as made me sit at my desk today. For as long as we have known and lived with the 'kid', if you offer him food he will eat. For him to turn down a home cooked meal is rare. Hell turn down any cooked food would be rare for him.

'Cherie, there you are. I was just heading over to the club for a spin class. I'll be back in a couple of hours. The rental place is dropping off the tents and supplies. Are you going to be here?' Nathalie is leaning against the door to my office.

'Eh? Yeah I'll be here. Where do you want the stuff put?' Looking at her, I can't help but smiling. She doesn't need any spin class. 4 kids later and she looks like when I met her. Me on the other hand. Maybe just grayer.

'Over in the far empty garage. What are you working on? The season should be well in hand. The boys have been working hard and it shows.' She walks into the room.

'Sid, I'm concerned about his latest onset peculiar behavior. I'm just writing down my thoughts.' She's now looking over my shoulder reading the page in front of us.

'You're thinking that this is a problem starting? The Crystal Crisis again?' Her hands are on my shoulders massaging my neck. 'What does Pat and Troy think?

'Not the Crystal thing but something. Look at all these little things. When you know a person well, it's the little things that give them away. Sid is habitual. He hates change loves routine. You can set your bloody clock by him. Something is up and I intend to find out what.' My mind is made up. 'I haven't talked to them but will if I come up with anything.

'You can't interfere. He's a grown man, Mario. How would you have felt if it had been you?' Nat has spun my chair around and is looking me square in the eye.

"I'm not interfering. I am just trying to get a head off a PR nightmare like …' I cut off mid sentence.

'Oh yeah, Lemieux, not interfering. How about when you helped out the Oceanic team with that trip to the Dominican? We are still all dealing the fall out from that. No meddling. The girls have had enough, Austin is serious and Sid will flip if he finds out.' She's giving me a look that should strike fear in my heart. I am not put off. 'I have had enough.'

'Okay, I hear you. Honest, I won't meddle.' Doesn't mean I can't oversee or better yet monitor the situation. I turn back to my sheet of paper. 'Hope you have a good spin class. I'll listen for the rental delivery. Hey, Where is Marcela? Why can't she watch for she delivery?'

'Marcela has enough to do. She's upstairs dealing with the rooms for the girls coming home. She's struggling with the stairs so I don't want her to try and run down to the door.' I get another steely eye look.

'Okay, okay I just asked. I'll get the door. Run now your going to be late.' I tap my watch. But I think about what she has said. Marcela is upstairs. But I wait until Nat is gone before I take the stairs two at time.

'Marcela? MARCELA?' Who the hell wanted such a huge house? 'Marcela? Oh there you are. ' I skid to a stop.

'Meester Mario? Ola. You okay? You gonna hurt your knees if you keep up that nonsense.' Marcela is probably ten years old than me but looks 20 years old. She's had a hard life. She's small and stout but then lots of people are, she's Hispanic and has worked for us for maybe 15 years as nanny, housekeeper, and friend.

'Marcela. You still cleaning up after Sid? ' When the kid moved out of here a couple of years ago, Marcela took up looking after his place in her time off from here. She claims it was because Sid asked her to but mostly I think she loves him like one of her own sons.

'Oh yes, Meester Mario. He's not messy like some I know.' She gives me a rheumy eye.

'It doesn't take long to tidy up for him. Mostly only a day a week. Sometimes I just go and cook meals for him. He's a good boy.'

'Have you noticed anything peculiar about him lately. Maybe odd things that he's doing?' I look at her carefully. Her face as impassive but she's thinking. 'Has he talked about the house over there?' I gesture to across the road.

'No, he no talks of the big house. I don't' think he likes it. Maybe it's too fancy for him. He likes simple things.' She's right. He doesn't like fancy. The house has been decorated over the top. Crystal had her way as the decorator. Now it's BIG, LOUD and GARISH.

'So nothing since he's come back this autumn?' I ask again. If anyone knows something, it will be Marcela his housekeeper.

'Well, I shouldn't talk out of turn but I did find a dress tucked way back in his sock drawer.' She now looks uncomfortable.

'Marcela, it's okay. I know him as well as you. He's odd but not that kind of odd. Tell me about the dress?' Yes, he can't hide from me. Ha!

'It's blue, well with many colours. Mostly, blue and pink. It's like two scarves sewn together. It's very tiny. Too small for him. Too small for Miss Taylor. Very small.' Marcela is indicating with her hands very small.

'Too small for Miss Crystal?' Please god let that be a yes.

'Si, very small.' Yes not Crystal! 'Not that boy he was kissing in the big city!'

'No Marcela, that we know was just what Sid said it was. A friend playing a joke on him. The guy is an British actor. Don't worry about him. Sid is many things but gay is not one of them. If you see anything else let me know okay. I just am trying to watch over him.'

'Okay, Meester Mario.'

The damn doorbell chimes. So as I head downstairs, I call back to her.

'Please, Marcela, don't mention this conversation to anyone. Let's keep this just between us okay.' I smile up at her.

….

I have added to the bottom of the list.

Lastly:

_Very tiny scarf dress hidden in sox drawer_.

So what do I know.

Sid has a 'Bird' met in late august who likes country western music, who wears small scarf dresses, has a sense of humour, likes to game online, watches Pens hockey, lives around Vancouver, and is probably coming to here for a Thanksgiving weekend. Now all I have to do is watch that suite of his at the CEC later tonight. That wasn't that hard I could maybe get a job with CSIS or the FBI or on CSI. A good morning's work.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23. Heading to Mecca.

_Author's note: I have never been to Pittsburgh so everything from here on in is based on the internet and my imagination._

It's been an adventure getting to the airport. Caleb has insisted on driving me much to my chagrin. Fortunately, I am flying to Pittsburgh via Toronto on Air Canada. Caleb thinks that I'm going to Toronto and then driving on to somewhere else. Ha. Every time he grills me about my travel plans I employ a Mama technique, I ask him about his tourney in Winterpeg. Ha. Take that Caleb.

'Just drop me here. I can get my bags to the check in from here. You'll get a ticket if you try and park here. Don't worry I can manage.' I am trying to ditch him.

'Tygirl, stop for a second. Keep in touch. If you need help just text or call me your location and I'll get there. Give us a hug. Say hi to Peeka for me.' I give Caleb a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. 'Have a safe journey. Text when you get there okay.'

'I will. I'll be fine. It'll be the middle of the night. Work hard at the tourney. Keep your stick on the ice. Head up. Look for openings. Create space.' I know he's a defenseman but hey it was advice that has been working for me.

At last I wave him off and pull my hockey bag to the check out. It's so heavy I know I'll be charge over weight. But I don't care. It will be lighter coming home. I have packed lots of home canned goods in my bag. I wasn't sure what kind of clothes to bring so I have packed a carryon with a variety of clothes. 87 was no help. He insisted only on my hockey gear and running clothes. I'll only be there 31/2 days.

I text 87 when I finally get through security. I have brought my writing assignment for this week with me. It's not so much a writing assignment but we are to draw our characters in various scenes from our story. I will have lots of time to work on it as I leave here at 1930 arrive in Toronto at 0255 am and leave again at 720 am to arrive in Pittsburgh by 845am. So that means I have about a 4 hour layover. Lots of time to draw. I have a pretty good mental picture of what I want to draw.

I have about 30 minutes until my flight leaves. I have purchased water and some pumpkin seeds to nibble on. So there I sit with my sketchpad out with my phone propped up chatting to 87. He is being very obtuse about our day tomorrow. I have my travel clothes on but I have brought a change of dress for tomorrow. I am trying to pry out of him what we are going do so I can change into an appropriate choice. So far I have learned nothing. Actually, I have learned that he likes to surprise people. Then I hear the boarding announcement over head. Air Canada flight 320 to Toronto now boarding at gate 34a.

'That's me. I think. Yes, people are all standing up and moving towards the gate.' I am looking away from the phone.

'You should head over there Chickadee. Your seat will be called soon. Take care and text when you land in T.O. okay?' He's waving at me g'bye .

'Okay, but it'll be very late or early.' I gather up my things as I say bye to him. Why is everyone so convinced that I need looking after? Geesh, next David will want me to text me when I get to Toronto. I'll have to set up group text messages.

87 was right my row number is called first. I board the plane expecting to be at the back but am surprised when the steward shows me to first class. How did I miss that on the ticket? The seat is huge. Okay, I am small but this is very roomy. I am able to put my bag in the overhead compartment with help so I only have my cloth book bag that has my purse inside it with me. I put my seat back tray down and start to sketch. The plane looks to be full so it will be a while before we take off. Not surprisingly, no one sits beside me. In fact, there aren't many people in first class. So the steward shows me all the conveniences of first class. Who knew?

Eventually, the plane takes off and I nod off, so when we land I've had a bit of sleep but still fell more excited than rested.

We are still taxiing across the tarmac when I start texting to my family.

Frodo91: Landed in Toronto. Will text later this morning when I get settled in.

Then after I get my hockey bag from the over sized luggage bay.

Chkaddd: Landed in TO. Going to get a cup of tea.

And not I am not surprised when I hear the familiar sound of the goal horn sound.

'Hi there.' I juggle my bags and purse.

'One step closer. How was the flight? Did you get any sleep?' He sounds groggy.

' You didn't tell me the flight was first class. The seat was palatial. I did get to sleep a bit. The steward gave us all cozy blankets and pillow.' I'm cold despite my sweater coat. I am tired.

'Have you collected our bags? Once you do, you have to go through US customs. Then look around for a Maple Leaf Lounge, with your ticket you have access to them. They have comfy couches and complimentary drinks and snacks. You'll have a quiet rest there.' He's yawning.

'Sid, I have my bags and am in the line for customs. I'll look for the lounge. You go back to sleep. You sound so tired. I'll be fine here. I'll text when the plane lands in Pittsburgh.' I don't want to be responsible for 87 losing sleep and having an off game tonight.

'I'm fine.'

'And so am I. Please get some rest. I'll see you soon. Sid, I'm next for the customs agent so I should go.' The customs fellow is looking at me funny while he waits for me to get off the phone.

'Okay, I let you go. See you soon Chickadee.' He smooches into the phone.

I did find the Maple Leaf lounge in the airport and again I was surprised to find real comfy couches, complimentary drinks and snack foods, showers (!) and yes a quiet spot for a nap. Who knew about these perks!

…

When the plane lands in Pittsburgh, my tummy is all a flutter. It will be just a few minutes until I see him. I did take advantage of the shower in Toronto and have changed into to the blue chiffon dress. I feel refreshed. I text him that I've landed. Then I text Mama and the boys that we are now "here" and are busy with our day. I'll check in later. I have 2 floors to go down to meet 87 and collect my hockey bag from the oversized baggage room.

Chkaddd: Am heading down to the baggage area.

Hckybt: Am outside the oversized baggage door waiting.

Can my heart pound any more? It feels like my heart is going to jump through my chest. I consciously try to slowly it down but can't. Breathe, Breathe just breathe . My mantra isn't working. I want to run and push my way through the people ahead of me. 87 is only feet and yards away. But when I get down to the ground floor I look around for him. I can see to my left the baggage carousel but no 87. I look to my right. Still no 87. Oh I can see people but no 87. I am stunned where could he be? Maybe the washroom? I have taken a while to get here. As I walk past the pillar to walk into the over sized bag room, an arm sweeps out and lifts me up. I get covered in kisses and then a nose rub. He's happy and excited to see me.

'Hi there Chickadee.' God, he looks good. His ball cap has been pushed back from his forehead, his arms are tight around and I'm so close that I can feel the zipper of his hoodie against my chest. My answer to him is just a kiss, the 87-91 special.

'Oh yeah, that's not going to help get us out of here.' I get set down on my feet. I straighten my dress and smile up at him.

'I'll go get my bag. I can see the man pulling it off the cart.' I can too. It's hard to miss my big Dakine hockey bag that my brothers gave me for Christmas a couple of years ago. It's scarily bright plaid in pink, purple and orange. It holds lots and has wheels but gosh is it fugly. I let go on his hand and walk over to the low shelf where my bag has been placed. As I spin it around to grab the handle so the wheels will be at the bottom when 87 reaches over top me and lifts in by the strap on to his shoulder.

'Geez, girl what in here. You bring half the Rocky Mountains with you?' He pretends to stagger under the wait.

'Yes, but just the western half. I wouldn't want Alberta to think that they can extend the prairies any further west.' I pull my carryon bag and we head outside into the warm Pittsburgh air.

…

We're in the blue grey Range Rover heading through the maze of highways into an industrial neighborhood. So far we've been chatting about my flight here and more of the fall out from Rich's kiss in NYC. I am beginning to agree with 87. Dickhead.

'He obviously didn't realize the full impact of his actions. Dickhead has now scatted off back to LA for more auditions leaving me here to hold the bag.' 87 isn't very happy. I can tell as his face is set in a grim hard line.

'I read that he made a statement that it was all a lark. And that he apologized.' I am not going to make excuses for Rich but I felt it needed to be said.

'Yeah, but the press thinks it's just a PR move. I haven't been very open with my relationships ever. I just think I get to have a private life so not many people have seen the women in my life so there have been rumours about my being gay. Mike and Andy have been bearing the brunt of who is Sid's partner this week. I'm not gay and people close to me know that but in this homophobic hockey league. It's tough. I get tons of press good and bad. Mostly, I just try to live my life and deal with the crap. But this has just added fuel to the fire.' He's maneuvering the SUV through the traffic at an alarming rate.

I don't know what to say to this. I understand about the homophobic leagues. My brothers have played hockey all their lives. It's pretty clear in their locker rooms. No gays end of conversation. I know that there are gay players in the league but it's never discussed. The locker room is sacred. So I just stay quiet on the subject.

'Did you have any breakfast? I've been so wrapped up in myself I didn't think?' He has reached over to my hand and is playing with my fingers.

'Yes, the attendant in the lounge had some eggs and fruit salad for me when I came out of the shower. I'm fine. Thanks. Where are we headed?' The scenery going by is now an older neighborhood. Then he slows the vehicle down, puts the signal on and turns into a parking lot. 'It's a rink! Are we going to go skating? '

'You'll see. Do you have something warmer to wear in your bag? That's a very pretty dress but it doesn't look warm enough to wear around a rink.' He's parking the vehicle. When it comes to a stop, I climb over the center console to give him a kiss.

'I'm not sure about this thing you drive, 87?' I say nose to nose with him.

'It suits me. What do _you_ think is wrong with it?' His eyes are laughing at mine.

'No cuddle room. I have lots of warm rink clothes in my hockey bag.' And I get a kiss for my answer. 87 pretends to heave my hockey bag out of the back.

'Grab the picnic basket would you? This thing is heavy.' 87 closes the door after I lift out the big willow basket.

'Hey, where's your bag? ' I'm looking into the back of the Rover. No bag.

'Come along, you're lagging behind 91. Move your ass.' He's walking up the stairs and into the building. I have to jog to catch up. We walk through the main doors and he is greeted right away by two men stands in the main foyer. He chats to them for a minute then waves me forward and as I start to walk all three men move down the hallway. They eventually come to a room at the end of the hall. I follow them through into the room that is filled with a few tables and lots of equipment. They are talking amongst themselves while I am holding the picnic basket. 87 sets down the hockey bag and turns to me.

'Tylyn, this is Jim and Louie. They work for Reebok's skate development department. They're here to see if they can resolve your whole skate issue.' I'm stunned. He turns to the two guys and introduces me. 'This is Tylyn of the smallest feet ever. She's got great stick skills but is struggling with her skates. Hopefully, you guys can help sort out her skates. Now, I have to head off to my morning skate. In the picnic basket are some snacks and drinks, so please enjoy. I'll see you all in a couple of hours.' He shakes their hands and I get a kiss good bye. And he's gone. I am still stunned.

Jim and Louie are look at me as I set the picnic basket on the closest table. I don't know what to do?

'Did you bring your skates with you, Tylyn? Why don't we start there?' The older of the two guys is talking to me. I open my hockey bag and unpack my skates for them.

'I'm Jim. I work in design. Louie here is all about the fabrication. Let's put these on you and see what the issues are? Do you have skate socks?' The older guy is taking charge of the situation.

I tried talking them out of all the bother but according to them 87 has insisted that by tonight at game time I will have skates that fit my feet. And by the time he gets back, we are all getting along great. I have changed into my running dress with a long sleeved tee underneath. Jim has decided that there is no point in trying to fix my skates as there are too many points that need to be altered. So after lots of measuring, pictures scanned into the computer and calculations, Louie is busy cutting material to create skates for me. We have been working our way through the food in the basket. I have my iPhone out taking pictures of the whole process to use in a story for one of my students. The time has flown by.

'Hi, what's the verdict? Is it new skates or alterations?' 87 is the doorway looking larger than life it's self. Gosh, he is the most generous person I know. This must be costing a fortune. My heart explodes in my chest at the sight of him.

"It's new skates I'm afraid.' Jim answers him. ' There were just too many factors that needed altering. Bauer skates are crap.'

'If you said anything less I'd report you to corporate.' Louie teases him. 'These babies are going to work great. They're a bit fiddly because as much as you said to bring tools to work on children's skates they are small. But don't worry they'll be done by game time. I'm confident.' He doesn't even look up from stitching the boot of the second skate.

'Sid, do you want to see the computer calculations of the changes? You were right that women's feet are shaped differently. We should pursue this as a line.' They talk while I stand watching them. 87 is standing beside me while Jim is leaning over the computer on the table showing us the design specifications. He is playing with curls of my ponytail. I just want to snuggle into his arms but this is not the time or the place.

'Will you need to do any final fittings?'

'No, not with this program. It's very detailed as you know. They will fit like a glove, Tylyn.' Louie smiles at me from where he is seated.

'Thanks so much. Here are the tickets to get you into tonight's game. If you come around 6pm, call me and I'll meet you in the mezzanine area to pick up the skates. We should be going.' 87 turns to me. 'You ready to go?'

'You'll email us a copy of your story won't, Tylyn? I'd like to see how it works out? I have a grandson who struggles with reading. Hey, leave that basket we'll bring it with the skates tonight. I'm still working on the bunwiches.' I laugh at Jim.

'It's been lovely to meet you. Jim, could you take more photos of Louie finishing and email them to me. I'd like to have the story finished some time next week so that I can give it to Devon for his birthday. Thank you so much for all that you are doing.' I don't how to thank them for all their efforts. I do know that they are been paid but thank you just doesn't seem enough. I pack up my few things into my hockey bag and give both gentlemen a hug. Two new friends. 87 shakes their hands and we head back to the Rover.

…

'Practice was good?' We are heading into the city. I think. Well we are heading towards really tall buildings.

'Yeah, pretty good. Lots of reporters asking questions about Dickhead. It's like the focus has moved away from hockey and on to my sexual orientation.' He sounds so frustrated again.

'So put it back there tonight in the game. We are told by our sport psychologist to take the negative energy and move it to our advantage. Show the hockey world what your focus is. Hockey. Make those pesky Flyers suffer.' I have been thinking about his problem.

'Pesky isn't the adjective I'd use for the Flyers' 87 mood is lifting. He's turning into an underground parking. The neighbourhood is urban and very trendy. We've been driving along river with lots of trees and what looks to be a park area. He brings the Rover to a stop in a parking space by an elevator.

'87? I don't know how to say thank you. I want offer to pay for the skates but I don't want to offend you. I know that they be way out of my price range. You really didn't have to do this. I am just happy being here with you. I don't need to be given gifts.' I have taken off my seatbelt and have turned sideways in my seat. I am looking at his expression.

'I have struggled with two concussions as the whole world knows. My sister is struggling at the moment with a nasty concussion. I just want you to be as safe as you can be out on the ice. My family didn't have lot while I was growing up but they made sacrifices for so I'd have the best equipment. Your excitement is thanks enough. We try skating tomorrow. Then we'll talk thanks, Chickadee. ' He leans over the center console and gives me a kiss. 'You're right,91, this SUV sucks. No cuddle room. I'll have to rethink it."

He pushes the button to call the elevator and when it comes it's would only hold 4 people. 87 puts a card into the elevator panel and a button on the top lights up. It whisks us up to the top floor. The door opens into a laundryroom. A service elevator? He carries our bags to the nearest table and sets them down.

'Come through to the main room. This is just the easiest way in from the parking garage.' He tries taking the carryon from my hand. I stop him with a hand to his chest. I look up into his eyes.

'Thank you.' I let go of the bag and it tips over as I jump up, hug him around the neck. I kiss him with every kiss that I know. His arms wrap around me and hold me tight to him. His left hand lifts me up underneath my bum. We move to another room. I don't care just know I'm with him. 87 sets me down on a big bed and I pull him to me. We are both desperate to take off our clothes. This is as much making love as it satisfying a primeval need. He is in beast mode but so am I. I want him as much as he needs me. It doesn't take long for us both to find relief. When he rolls off me, I snuggle into his chest with his arm around me.

'What is your routine? Shouldn't you be napping yet?' I know 87 is famous for his superstitions around game day.

'Shit! Fuck! I'm sorry Tylyn' I'm confused what's wrong? 'I forgot the condom. Fuck me.' This makes me laugh.

'No, actually I think you've already fucked me. Don't worry I started on the pill at the end of August so I'm passed the stage of needing condoms. If you're worried about STI's, I think I'm safe.' I rub his chest and tummy.

'I'm clean. I've been very conscience about having safe sex but if you want I can get tested. I know your clean.' I blush at this statement. Of course, he does he has been my only partner. We lay like that just stroking each other and holding on to each other.

'I should eat something then get some rest. There's food in the fridge I can nuke for us. But if you want we can order some take out. I have to be at the rink around 5pm for warm up that means leaving here around 430pm. What's your choice?' He's rolled on to his side and is looking at me intently.

'The food in the fridge is fine. I had a bit of your picnic. It was lovely by the way. What can I do to help?' I sit up on my heels. ' You need to be on your game tonight for two reasons.'

'Two reason?' He getting up and moving toward the end of the bed.

'Yeah, one to get the reporters to focus on the game of hockey instead of your sex life and secondly but more importantly those Flyers need to be taught that last season is over.' I'm remembering the hard first round loss to the Flyers in the playoffs from last spring.

87 beams at me.


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's note: I have never been to a Pen's game. I have never been to Pittsburgh so I have been relying on the internet and my imagination for details so any errors are purely my mistake._

Chapter 24 Vider l'oiseau

This is going to be great. It's the first home game of the season, the Centre is rocking tonight, the boys have been on fire the last few games and I'm going catch me some Sid "bird". I got here about an hour ago having left Nathalie and the kids to fend for themselves. I have a plan to put into place. Oh Yeah, it's going to be a great night for hockey.

'Lemieux, here' I answer my cell while I rearrange the papers on my desk. I have a few suggestions for Ray about the shuffling of players between Wilkes –Barre and here.

'I'm sorry to bother you Mr Lemieux. It's Derrick up on the Fed Ex level. I remember a while ago we were told to let you know if we saw anything out of the ordinary. If Sid was doing anything strange.' The voice at the other end of the phone sounds unsure and nervous.

'Go on everything you say will be held in confidence. We are all concerned about Sid's well being. What's your name?' It's true we are concerned.

'Ernie, sir. I'm called Ernie. It's just that it is only 30 minutes until game time and he's just come up the back elevator in his under armour carrying a plate of food and a couple of water bottles. He went into his suite and then a few minutes later came out empty handed. It's just that he's famous for his 'routines' and even more so on game days. This is not part of his routine.' His voice is growing in confidence.

'Ernie, you're absolutely right. Sid has a routine. This is why we want extra eyes out there watching over him. Thank you. I'll deal with this now. You've done the right thing in calling me. Thank you.'

'You're welcome Mr Lemieux. Just glad I can be of help. I didn't want to over step my bounds.' He's sounding happier.

'Ernie, don't mention this to anyone else okay. I'll take it from here. I can find you on the Fed Ex level if I need you?' I'll need a key to get in that suite.

'Yes, sir, I'm stationed just along the concourse about 50 ft from the elevator.'

'Thanks again, Ernie.' I hang up. I am not meddling. Ernie called me. Now I'm just investigating what is in that suite. HA! 21 minutes to game time.

…..

Ernie unlocks the door nearly 5 minutes later. I know I should be up in my box but curiosity is a great persuader. I hold my finger to my lips then turn the handle. I gesture to Ernie that I'm okay here. Hell, I'm 6'4'' not much is going to stop me. I push open the door, step through into the small suite and close the door behind me. There seated at the coffee table is a young girl looking up at me. Bingo. Sid's bird. She's not at all what I'm expecting. I don't know what I was expecting maybe a red haired Scottish man but not this. She's petite. The true definition of the word. Her dark hair is swept back from her face and held in place by a gold headband revealing a pretty little face. Her eyes are big as saucers –bright blue saucers. She is seated at the table with a sketchpad in front of her. She is colouring.

'Hello there, I'm Mario Lemieux.' I hold my hand out to her as I approach her. She looks so guilty as if she's been caught. She stands up smooths down her dress. It looks French. Maybe, I'm biased. It's a black dress tied with a white ribbon with black polka dots. A gold chain with a cross is hanging around here neck and the arm outstretched to me has several gold bangles. Then it hits me, she's in penguin colours.

' Bonsoir, je suis Tylyn Hylkema.' Her voice is so soft I lean in to her to hear her voice. Just as I do this, the announcer welcomes everyone to the Center. She looks over to the rink side of the room.

'Have you been to a game before?' I switch languages to French. She shakes her head. 'Let's go over and watch the players come out for their warm up skate.'

I walk over to the seats in the front of the suite. She sits down and peers over the edge. I sit across the aisle from her. The players are swirling around on the ice stretching and passing the puck. Taking the occasional shot on net. Then they clear the ice. Moments later a goal horn sounds. I look over the edge. She gets up and heads back to the table.

'Hi. Shouldn't you be focusing on the game. Yeah. I'm fine. So what's your plan? I think a hat trick would work in the first period. That would get their attention. All you can do is try. Have a good game.' She is speaking English to Sid I assume from the conversation. She puts the phone down and comes back to the seat bringing with her a fluffy black sweater. She looks like she has stepped right out of a fifty's movie.

'A hat trick in the first?' I ask her. Again I speak in French. She's speaking French but not Quebeqois.

'He wants to change the focus of the reporters away from his sexuality and back on to his game.' She's looking at me intently. Oh I know who 'he' is.

The lights go out in the arena and the Flyers head out on the ice. The announcer encourages the crowd to cheer for their PITTSBURGH PENGUINS. It's a spectacle. We stand for the nation anthem and then the puck drops.

'Tyla?'

'Tylyn, T-Y-L-Y-N. Tylyn.' Her voice is quiet, soft and sweet.

'Tylyn, so you watch a lot of hockey?' I want to get a few facts here.

'Canadian, I'm Canadian.' She's watching the show on the ice. Well, but that doesn't really answer the question.

'You play much?' I try again.

'I'm little. I'd get flattened.' True, she's pretty small. 'I have four older brothers and a hockey dad'

'Your French is very good but you're not from Quebec?' She's speaks very formally.

'No, I'm from BC. I did a French immersion program.' She's watching the game so intently her hands are moving like she's holding a stick and she's itching to get in the action.

Second shift out Sid intercepts the puck off an Orange Winger cuts back to his right and flips the puck a head of him. He paces his speed so Dup can catch up to him then heads to the boards on his left. The defender heads with him and at the last second Sid moves hard on net and wrists the puck past the goalie. Tylyn bounces in her seat and claps. Not the typical reaction.

'That's one. You think he can actually get three in this period?' I don't believe it. The boy is good but not that good. The Flyers will have a check on him after that one. I've played the game I know a hat trick in a game is hard enough but in a period against our archrivals. Nearly impossible. Mon dieu.

'He will, if he want's to change minds.' She states firmly.

When the second goal is scored, I'm thinking that even with double shifts Sid won't make the Hatty at least in this first period. There isn't much time on the clock. Tylyn and I have discussed that she's from Vancouver, staying for the weekend, they met over the summer, and she's writing a children's story with illustrations. Thus the colouring in the sketch book. I have three daughters and a wife. I'm good with women. We have chatted most of the period. I've learned that she has huge hockey knowledge both with positional play and tactical strategy. As we talk, I can see what has attracted him to her. She's a hockey girl with wit, intelligence and grace.

'So less than a minute to go in the period, so you still think Sid will get that third goal?' I challenge her unwavering faith him our captain.

'Yes, he'll find a way.' She nods as she talks.

'How about a small wager? I say the clock will run down with no third goal.' I don't know what the wager will be.

'Okay. If he gets the goal, I get a promise Monsieur Lemieux. If you win then you will get a promise not to be broken by me.' I don't know what she's driving at but take her up on the bet.

There is 43 seconds left on the clock and Sid's line is on the bench. I am thinking about the promise I'm going to extract from her. Then with less than 20 seconds on the clock TK comes off the ice and Sid leaps over the board calls for the puck from Cookie and streaks down the ice and does his classic top shelf backhander. A hat trick in the first period with 3 seconds left on the clock. Tylyn jumps to her feet and cheers with the rest of the crowd. Sid looks up at the box and waves his stick at the crowd.

'Damn, I'm glad he plays with us. Damn. I guess I owe you a promise.' I'm shocked.

'Please don't tell him or anyone about this. About meeting me. Please this stays here in this room okay.' She looks desperate.

'Okay. I can I get you anything?' I ask her.

'No I'm fine. He brought food and I have my drawing to work on. You promise not a word about me being here, right?' She has moved back to the table.

' I promise, Mum's the word. It's been a pleasure meeting you, Tylyn. I hope we meet again soon.' I shake her hand. I like her. She's honest, knowledgeable, funny, and feisty. I see why Sid is attracted to her. That and she's cute as a button.

…

I head back down to talk to Ray about the player shuffle. He's always heads back to his office between periods. As I walk along the concourse, I form another plan so that by the time I get to his office I stride through the door with purpose.

'Sid's on fire tonight! Geez, a hatty in the first. He made the Flyer D look slow and Bryz like a sieve. I suspect that those boys are getting yelled right this moment.' Ray's glasses are perched on his nose and he's waving his arms around.

'And of course you want to know why Sid is on fire? Or rather who light that fire under his ass?' I taunt him.

'Who lit the fire? Not you. I don't believe that. Maybe Troy or Trina.' He's now scratching his head in thought.

'Sid's never a puck hog but he was tonight because he was issued a challenge. He was challenged to get a hatty in the first.' More taunting.

'So tell me who then. Pat? ' Ray's desk is covered in papers so I perch on the edge of a chair.

'For that my friend, you should take a trip to Sid's suite on the Fed Ex level during the next period. Ask Ernie the security guard to let you in. It will surprise you.' Ray just looks at me over his half glasses. I kept my promise to Tylyn , I never said who was in the suite.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Mum's the Word.

The door closes behind him as I sink into the chair at the table. My drawings of Banty are in front of me, the pencil crayons I had been using are scattered around the place setting, and the plate of food 87 brought me is sitting to one side. I pick up a water bottle and take a long slow drink. I sit there for a while lost in my thoughts. He must have known I was here. 87 told me of the weird watchers but that was strange. It was like he knew I was going to be here.

Meeting Mario wasn't that much of a shock. I'm sitting in his building for heavens sakes. That's his team on the ice, I'm watching. He's bigger in person than I expected but kindly all the same. I don't know why I answered in French. I guess I have always thought of him in French. I breathe deeply. It was a great period and thank goodness for that last goal. I reach over and lift some celery sticks off the plate. I should have about 15 minutes before the next period starts. I pull the pictures I have drawn into chronological order. I'm mulling over how my story is progressing. I hear my phone bleep.

Gerry: Sid did a Hat in the frist. YAAAHH.

Frodo91: Yeah… wish I was there to see it with you.

Gerry would die to be here. I should take a few pictures in case I ever tell him about this whole experience. I feel bad about keeping it a secret but I just don't know how long it will last. It will be brutal when it ends. Maybe in a few years I'll tell him but my thoughts are disturbed by the goal horn sounding. 87 is calling me.

'Great first period. That should get their attention.' I smiling and thinking about that last goal.

'The guys here are pretty psych'ed. I wasn't sure about that last one but the hockey gods were with me.' He's sounding very happy.

'It was a beaut. Bryz didn't have a chance you had him beat.'

'You okay up there?'

'I'm fine you should concentrate on the next period. What's your plan?' I can see the clock counting down the time until the second period starts.

'We have their attention now. Now we just have to keep it focused.' He laughs.

'So focus them with three assists. That will bring the interviews back to hockey.'

'Three assists for the second period. You're on. I think I can make that happen. I'll give you a wave.' And with that he signs off.

I make cup of tea at the kitchenette and move to the seats so I can watch the players come out the start of the second period. 87 is working the plays but Flyers seem to be swarming around him. My sweater is around my shoulders when I feel a cold draft on my back. I am probably just tired. Then I realize where the draft was coming from, the door has opened again. I stand up to see who is coming towards me.

'Hello, I'm Ray Shero' his hand is extended.

'Tylyn Hylkema' I say for the second time tonight. I wonder if my presence is causing problems. I seem to be getting a lot of high placed visitors tonight.

'May I join you?' I nod and sit back down into the seat. I'd offer him a drink but he has a cup of some thing in his hand. 'I hear that you had a hand in orchestrating the show in the first period'

'I just suggested that maybe the reporters just needed to have something else to focus on.' Where Mario sat across the aisle from me. Mr Shero sits in the seat beside me.

'So what do you think the plan is for the second period? Sit back and protect the lead or attack further?' The players are lined up at the right of Flower because the play was called off side. Geno wins the draw. Martin and Lovejoy aren't helping this game. But Mr Shero doesn't seem to notice as he is checking his phone.

'I suggested some helpers might add icing to the cake.' I sip the hot tea from the mug in my hands.

'You're not from around here?' And here comes the similar background questions I did with Mario. I'm from the Vancouver, I'm a teaching aide, I have four older brothers and hockey dad. No, I don't really play the game. I'm only here for the weekend. We met this summer. Yes, this is my first trip here. No I haven't seen much of the city. Throughout this discussion 87 sets up Glass for a nice tap into on the far side of the net. The crowd goes wild. 87 skates to center ice and hold up one finger and waves at the crowd.

'That's just teasing the Flyers. Sid knows better than that. They won't take it lying down.' Mr Shero is shaking his head. Actually, I agree with him.

'Did Mr Lemieux tell you I was here?' I can't help asking.

'Yes, and no. He said I should check out the box to see what had inspired Sid's hatty. Mario didn't' say who you were.' He's looking at me side ways.

'I thought he promised to keep my presence here quiet. Jaseur. If _he _wants my presence here known then it's up to_ him.' _I gesture to the ice when I refer to 87 as _he_. Mr Shero understands.

'I agree with you. I'll speak to Mario. You want to keep this quiet as well?

'Yes, I don't know where this is going. I am just enjoying our time. It's hard enough with just the two of us, our schedules and the distance. Let alone two countries and thousands of fans.' This is the most honest that I have been with anyone. Probably even myself. I hope Mr Shero understands.

'More like millions. Yep, make that millions of fans.' He is looking around at the rowdy crowd in the stands. 'Don't know worry, I understand.'

87's second helper comes when he's out with Cooke. He gives Talbot, the defector to the Flyers, a slip and taps it a head to Cooke. The crowd goes nuts as he skates over to Cook for a celebratory hug holding up his hand with 2 fingers raised. Giroux ,or rather Gir-eeow as Gerry and I call him, tries to take a swing as 87 as he skates back to the bench. The ref whistles at him and warns him away. The play is dead and he'll get a major if he starts anything. The fans in the stands have now started chanting three. With the score now being 5 to zip, Bryz the goalie is pulled. Oh golly, who knew it would get this loud. I look over at Mr Shero. He's shaking his head and texting on his phone.

'It's noisy.' He says stating the obvious. 'You should hear playoff time. It's deafening.'

'I'd like that Mr Shero but lets get through this game unscathed. I'm not sure there won't be a brawl because Philly doesn't take a hammering like this lightly and definitely not from the Pens.' This could be the start of a bench clearer.

'You've got good hockey sense girl. I'd like to meet your teacher.'

'Then tune in to HNIC and watch Coach's Corner that's where I get all my best material.' This cracks him up enough that he has taken his eyes off his phone and looks at me. 'I'm just saying 'cause you asked.'

'Tylyn, have you met Biznasty yet?'

' No I haven't met any from _his_ world other than Monsieur Lemieux and you.'

'Then when you do chirp him long and hard.' He's smiling at me. 'And I want to be in the room when you do.'

Orpik is on with Letang when the forward line changes again. 87 and his wingers head out a power play has just been called a penalty to Philly for hauling down TK. Tk is pretty much not of a threat so it was a dumb penalty to take. But it allows the big guns 2 minutes of 5 on 4. The crowd starts chanting three again increasing in speed. The inevitable happens of course. The puck is passed in behind the crease, 87 retrieves it off the boards and then it's a game of keep away. He spins and dekes and protects the puck looking over his shoulders at his check and for open men. I can tell that Gervais the Philly D'man is tiring. The crowd is so loud it's hard to concentrate. Then Gervais lets up for an instant and 87 rockets the puck onto Letang's stick who one times it past Leighton. It was a textbook play. I thought that the building was noisy before he scored but after. I swear the support beams of this building are being vibrated with the sound waves. He looks up at the crowd and gives them a wave and heads to the bench. I smile at a job well done.

For the remaining 5 minutes of the second period, 87 stays put on the bench. The atmosphere in here is nutso. Mr Shero is playing with his cup and watching the action.

'So what do you think should happen in the third?' He looks at me over his half glasses.

' Hockey, eh?' I answer looking intently back at him. This makes him smile.

'No, what are you going to suggest to him for the third?'

'Fleury looks so lonely down there, doesn't he? All the action has been in the Flyers end. Perhaps an assist for Fleury. That will make this a night for the record book, eh?' I am feeling cheeky so I pretend to look over 'my glasses' back at him.

'Flower getting an assist? Could be done, if the gods are willing.' Mr Shero is now looking at Flower standing up in his goal taking swings at the goal posts with his stick. 'He is bored. That's not good for Flower. He loses concentration when he's bored.'

A couple of more plays happen but nothing of interest. Philly is trying to start something but the Pens have their emotions in check. Mr Shero stands up and stretches.

'Tylyn, it has been a pleasure to meet you. I hope that you enjoy your visit here and I do hope that we get to meet in the future. Officially, that is.' He holds out his hand so I stand up and shake it.

'Thank you, Mr Shero. The pleasure has been mine. You won't say anything …' I am cut off before I get very far.

'Don't worry nothing is going to be said or done about this. We are all players of the game here. What happens in the room, stays in the room, eh?' He winks at me, squeezes my hand and makes his exit.

I sit down and watch the last few minutes of the second. That was interesting.

Chkaddd: Don'tcha think that Flower needs an assist? He looks bored.

I go back to the table for the second intermission. I'm not getting much done here. I go back to colouring in my characters. I'm picking at the food. My phone has several messages from Gerry not surprisingly. He must be over the moon with this game. I text him back some woots. I wish he were here. This would be a life long dream realized for him. I will start saving up so we can make the journey to watch a game here. Not here in a suite but out there in the stands. This is very nice, I think looking around at comfy seats, a kitchenette, private bathroom and eating table and chairs. But it lacks the excitement of being in the stands. Slap shot.

Hckybt: Yeah, me too. Talk to you after the game.

I am feeling tired. We haven't had much sleep in the past 24 hours. 87 must be exhausted yet he's playing the best I've seen in a couple of years. I know that he's a great player but tonight has been one for the record books. The league's record books. So I google it the most points in a game by a single player. 8 the record is 8. Names like Gretzky, Lemieux, Coffey, Trottier, Sittler, it's a who's who of hockey greats. Hmmm. 87 has 6 points at the moment.

Chkaddd: only 2 more points to tie the record.

The third period starts without an answer to my last text. It doesn't matter to me. 87 has done what needs to happen. He's put hockey first. He has set a tone for this season. I'm sitting watching the players' bench on the other side of the rink. Laviolette is foaming at the mouth. The Flyers bench looks grim. I bet it will be a long plane ride home. The Pens on the other hand are looking relaxed like this has been a walk in the park. 87 is chatting. Yes, chatting to Tanger. They're planning something. They are gesturing at the ice and pointing. If I were a Flyer player, I'd be watching these two. It's nearing the ten minute marker. 87 has only had a couple of shifts. I haven't had any more 'visitors' so I guess Mr Shero is a man of his word. When Briere of all people takes a swing at Bissonette who leans back and laughs. Oh that wasn't smart or maybe it was because when the dust settles the Pens have a powerplay and several Flyers have been ejected. It will be 5 on 3 for 4 minutes. 87 and the PP unit are out on the ice. Here's another point coming up. It's like it was written in a playbook. 87 wins the draw back to Orpik who passes it to Flower who rifles it up to Duper who slaps it to be deflected 87 into the back of the net. Flower get his assist. 87 has 7 points. The jumbotron is showing the celebration back at the bench. Bylsma the coach is laughing and talking to Bissonette number 14. Still 2 minutes left in the powerplay. Geno and his wingers Neal and Kunitz are out toying with the Broad street-not-so bullies. They are winding down the clock. The score is 7 nothing so not a bad move. Hartnell and Gir-eoo come out when the powerplay ends. Our fourth line is out against them with Martin and Lovejoy on defense. I have faith in the Vitale, Bissonette and Sutter but not so much the defense. Hartnell takes the pass up the center just beyond Sutter, Gir-eooo is to his left just inside the blueline. That's when Martin and Lovejoy let Flower down. Actually, they leave him out in the wind to dry. Flower didn't have a chance. His shutout is gone by bad playing by his defenders. 7 to 1.

The draft is at my back has returned. I am not surprised to see Dan Bylsma standing there looking at the Jumbotron. He's not happy with what he sees either.

'Dan Bylsma' His hand is extended.

'Tylyn Hylkema' I shake it. 'I think you have a problem there. You might need to review that piece of tape.'

'I agree. You're Dutch. Hylkema that is Frisian, isn't it.' He's joined me at the sitting area to watch the last minutes of the game wind down.

'Yes, my grandfather emigrated to Canada after the war.'

'It's been one heck of a game. I hear that you might have had a hand in it.' The play below us has stopped again for another face off. 87's line comes back on for another shift. 'You think Sid'll get another?'

'Maybe. It won't matter now. _He's_ said his piece on the ice. _He_ has set the tone for this season.' I smile at him. 'Who told you? Monsieur Lemieux or Mr Shero?'

'Mario texted me.' Mr Bylsma is older than I thought he would be. He has a sheaf of paper folded in his hands that he's rolling into a tube.

'Jaseur.' I am annoyed. Doesn't Mario have any moral fiber. Welcher.

'Pardon?' Bylsma looks confused.

'Jaseur, it's French for welcher' Not really it basically means gossip but it makes him laugh.

'Can I quote you?'

'Be my guest.' Mario deserves being chirped for this one.

'You will say anything about this to _him_?' I gesture to the ice and look hard at the coach. '_He_ doesn't know anything about this.' I gesture to him and me sitting there.

'No, this stays in this room. We are all concerned for Sid's welfare.' It's Bylsma turn to look at me intently.

'Me too.' It's as if _he _can hear our conversation. 87 is taking a shift at the end of the game. Bylsma and I watch as the play unfolds. I just know that this will be point number 8. Glass glides past a defender with 87 on his right. Dup is bringing up the rear. 87's wingers are now working to get him that 8th point. Leighton is standing his ground but it won't last. These guys are snipers. The Philly morale has been broken. And there it is. The crowd is jubilant, the bench clears and the horn sounds for the 8th time tonight. 87 has buried the puck five hole with 1:03 left to go in the game.

When the noise settles down to a dull roar, Bylsma stands and turns to me.

'Can I get you anything? It's going to be awhile before Sid gets through with the media tonight.' He's looking around the suite.

'No, thank you, I'm fine.' I extend my hand to say goodbye when he takes it he turns it from a shake to gently kiss the back of my hand.

'Tylyn, I do hope to meet you in the future officially and Mum's the word.' As Bylsma leaves, I turn back to the ice. The horn sounds to end the game. It sure has been a game to remember.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Ice Castle

Somehow, I make my way through the post game proceedings. The crowd went wild again as I was announced the first star of the game. The media at my stall were in a jovial mood so their questions are easier answered. My teammates are harder put off. They are set on a bunch of us heading out on the town. I pleaded exhaustion, which is true. Dan's handshake came with a 'have a rest tomorrow your practice is optional'. Everyone I meet congratulates me and yet I have to swallow the frustration that has been building in me. I just want to leave.

I have arranged that Jim and Louie will take 91 to a small café near here. They ran late and I wasn't able to meet up with them prior to the start of the game. But I have one more stop to make before I can actually exit the building.

'Hey, kid, your in an elite few now. Just don't think your going to do a repeat of this soon, eh?' Mario has racked up at 8 point games several times over his career.

'No, I'll be happy with today. It's been exhausting but fun. Laviolette looked like he was going to blow a gasket. After losing to them in the playoffs this spring, it was nice to give them a comeuppance.' I nod and smile remembering the Flyers coach frustration with his players.

'You headed out tonight with the boys?' Mario's feet are up on his desk and he's toying with a cigar.

'Not tonight. I'm tired and the Blackhawks will want to take advantage of that tomorrow night. I wouldn't light that thing up it I were you. Nathalie will have your hide.' He may be my boss but he's also a good friend. Mario chuckles and nods but doesn't put down the cigar.

'You're right about that. Sid, a word to the wise, you shouldn't annoy the archrivals without a back up plan. They'll be gunning for you next game.' He's looking at me concerned.

'I know, I know. I'm working on a plan. But I'm tired now and bed is calling my name.' Mario at me smiles knowingly, stands and shakes my hand. He has an odd look in his eye. Something wistful. I think he's missing being on the ice again.

Next, I head to the exit to sign for the autograph seekers.

…

By the time I pull into the parking lot of the café, an hour and half has passed since the end of the game. I see through the window 91 is sitting in a booth beside Jim. She's slumped slightly against him in sleep. If Jim wasn't old enough to be her father, I'd be jealous. Louie looks up and spots me. I give him a wave. I won't go in as there are still too many people but the gentlemen know this. I feel like a voyeur as I watch Jim wake up 91. Then they gather up their items and exit the building.

I'm leaning against the Rover when they cross the parking lot. 91 looks tired. She's carrying her book bag and despite her pretty black dress she looks like a schoolgirl. Louie's got the picnic basket and Jim is bringing up the rear. I open the back so the basket can go back there then cross to meet them.

'I'll take that Louie. Give me your bag, Tylyn. Jim. Louie. I can't thank you enough for all that you've done. Show me your handiwork.' 91 brightens when the little pair of skates are taken out of the basket. Well, they look like skates and are sharp.

'Your thanks to us was that show you put on. Reebok will be happy with it. We'll be able to tell our grandchildren about the game.' Jim is poking fun at Louie.

'Speak for yourself, you old geezer.' Louie looks older than Jim but looks can be deceiving. 'It was exciting hockey, Sid, a day for the record books.'

'It was, I'm told. These skates look great, Louie. Have you tried them, Tylyn?' She has moved close enough that I can tease a curl.

'Yes, they fit beautifully. Thank you so much.' She nods and stifles a yawn.

'Gentlemen, if you'll excuse us, I think we should be heading out.' I shake their hands and hustle 91 into the Rover.

It's not a far drive back to my place through the city streets. The traffic is basically nonexistent. I've put 91's seat warmer on and she's visibly melting back into the seat. I reach over and stroke her hair. She asks about the media scrum and I fill her on the post game fallout. The media has a 'new topic' surprise, surprise. Dan has made my skate tomorrow optional. And finally, Mario's warning. It's nice just being here with her. I feel her exhaustion. It's been a heck of a day. The garage is empty when we return.

'Come let's go up, 91.' I think she's gone back to sleep.

'Yup.' Her blue eyes look up at me. 'Yup, I'd race you up the stairs but I don't where they are.'

It's dark in the suite when we get up there but I don't bother with the lights. I guide her to the bedroom, into the walk in closet where there is the glow of a nightlight and we work at undressing. I unzip the pretty black dress as she unties the polka dot belt. She unbuttons my dress shirt as I deal with the tie and belt. 91 runs her hands up my naked chest and when they reach my neck rubs her face into my sternum and kisses a nipple. I lift up her face and kiss her lips. I deal with her bra, stockings and panties; putting them onto the cupboard shelf. She pops the button on my trousers , slides her hands under my jockeys and helps me step out of both them. Better. We part long enough for me to lose my sox and for her to find the chemise.

'Should I?' She looks up at me and I nod. 91 slips it over head and it falls into place.

Oh god, I'm tired but somehow it looks even more alluring than I remember. We take turns in the bathroom. We aren't shy of each other or are just too tired to care. And then, we fall exhausted into the middle of my bed.

I don't actually remember falling asleep. I did remember setting my watch earlier this evening to beep at 355 am.

'Really, is it morning already?' 91 has lifted her head and is looking around.

'Not really. But if you want to tryout your skates I have arranged for some ice time. Unfortunately, it had to before the weekend warriors get up. What do you say?' I really want to skate but will leave this choice up to her.

'In hockey gear with sticks?' She stretches her body across mine.

'Sure if you want?' I know I do. I'm fondling her bottom but I could get sidetracked.

'Okay, I'd like that. I'd like to see what all the fuss is about. I hear that you think your _Sidney Crosby_ or something special.' Oh, she's got her sass back.

'I'll show you who I am.' And with that I flip her on her back and lay with my full weight on her. I know this isn't getting us moving but it feels good to have her beneath me.

'When is the ice time and for how long?'

'430 to 530am.' I'm nuzzling her neck with my face in her hair.

'Soon then.' Her hands on are my back drawing circles that feels very erotic. I roll off her. If we want that ice time we better get going.

'If we get into our underwear here with warmups over top it will take less time at the rink dressing.' I haven't done this early morning journey for years. 'I'll make us a snack to eat on the way, okay'

She calls back an okay as she streaks across to the bathroom the chemise fluttering enticingly around her hips. I head to the laundry room, get into gear I have there and then make us pb and j's for the road. I grab a couple of water bottles. There is coffee on the road. She joins me in the brightest pink under armour I have ever seen. The skintight layer accentuates the size difference between her narrow waist and the ample swell of her hips.

'Don't laugh, I can't help my bum.' 91 sounds upset. 'It's huge and these don't help.'

'I am not laughing trust me. It's a thing of beauty your rump. I was just thinking how enticing it looks. I like your curves, Chickadee. Your apple bottom is two perfect handfuls.' I have her in my arms with my hands on her bum to show her what I mean. I press her against my erection. I raise an eyebrow at her.

'Oh.' She blushes so prettily tipping her face down shyly into my chest.

'Let's get this show on the road before I go all caveman on you, throw you over my shoulder and carry you back to the cave.' This makes her laugh.

…..

We are back at the rink from earlier today or was that yesterday. The night guard is by the door when we get there. It doesn't take us long to finish getting our gear on. 91 is able to tie her skates but I check them just in case.

The ice is the only thing lit when we get out on it. Having a fresh sheet of ice, a bucket of pucks, and a goal net set up is one of my favorite things. I do my usual deep carving stretches, even though every fibre of my body is tired. I turn to watch 91 take to the ice. She's tentative at first. She steps and glides. Steps and glides. Then picks up the speed adding crossovers. The smile on her face is large enough to light up the stands. She changes direction and is trying going backwards. When I watched her in Vancouver, 91 had to slow down to go from forwards to backward but not now that she has the confidence in her skates.

'They're wonderful. Thank you, thank you.' She jumps up and hugs me. I spin us around. Her enthusiasm is infectious. 'Now who do you think are, _Sidney Crosby, eh?'_

I set her down, grab a puck and pass it to her gently. I get it snapped back at me. Yep, that's the stick work I remember. We pass the puck back and forth then taking shots on net. I'm surprised how quickly the time goes in. The skates have been totally worth every penny. I'm having a great time. No, we are having a great time. 91 has good hockey sense and decent stick skills. The iceman is watching from the Zamboni end so I guess it's time to pack it up.

'I think he wants to clean the ice before the rink day really starts.' I call to her. We gather up the pucks into the bucket getting ready to leave the ice. When she picks up a puck, then heads to the far end of the ice. I'm confused I thought I said we were winding up. I watch her as she hunkers down into a defensive position and coyly teases me with the puck moving from her forehand to her backhand. Oh, this is a 'come get it' challenge if I've ever seen one.

'Let's see what you got, Sher-wood Hockey Puck?' 91 chirps at me. This is the start of a game of keep away that I actually have to work at. We are serious but laughing all the same. She's giving it her all but so am I. My reach is longer and although I'm tired I flick the puck off her stick and she has to chase me the length of the ice at full flight. I get showered in ice shavings when she stops. I catch her, toss her on my shoulder and give the iceman a wink as we leave the ice. 91 calls a thank you to him.

…..

After thanking the night guard and slipping him a pair of tickets for tonight's game, we are walking out to the Rover into the dark as sunrise is still an hour away. The parking lot has only a couple of more cars here from when we went in. 91 wanted to take a few minutes to stretch out. Don't blame her after the Vancouver incident. The air is cool but refreshing. We only toweled down with no shower access. I haven't planned that we'd do much more than skate around. As we approach the vehicle, I unlock it with the fob. We throw the bags into the back when 91 turns to me and says.

'Sherwood Hockey Puck, I'd like to see you in my office' She is speaking in what I believe to be her best teacher voice. You know the one, you've been caught in the schoolyard breaking the rules. Her voice is firm, stern basically no nonsense. She gestures to the back seat of the SUV. I hop in through the driver's side rear door and look at her.

I get tackled into the door that just closed. Her cold hands are inside my jacket, her cold nose is pressed into mine and her crotch is hard against me applying a pressure that is getting an involuntary response from me. She kisses me long and slowly, licking and nipping at my lips. Her tongue that is probably the warmest thing about her is teasing mine. I wrap my arms around her trying to cover as much of her back as I can. This gets her snuggling in closer.

'Thank you for everything, Sid. You are the most generous person I know. This has been truly the best 24 hour period this month.' She is so sincere she's almost crying. I wipe her eyes. 'They're happy tears honest.'

'I believe you. And what's this month thing?' I pull back from her so I can look at her face.

'August 21 to 28th was meeting you at Madrona, September 19 to 20 was our time in Vancouver, and now this is being October's' her head is cocked to one side as she's talking.

'Hmmm, I enjoyed those other times too, Miss Chickadee.' I get a 87-91 special for my reward. 'Can I ask you a favour?'

'Anything, you can have anything?' She is so excited she's vibrating again.

'Tomorrow's going to be Thanksgiving right? Would you mind if I invited some for dinner? It won't feel like Thanksgiving without friends. I can buy the groceries but I suck at cooking. Would you make a Thanksgiving dinner for a few of my friends? ' She cuts me off.

'Absolutely, I can do that. How many people? Do they eat as much as you? ' she's wiggled back onto my knees and is looking at me intently.

'Four friends. And what do you mean by eat as much as me? What are you saying?' I like to tease her. I do know I eat easily 4000 to 5000 calories a day during the season. I get slitty eyes.

'You know what I mean. I can handle volume. I've got four brothers, Dad, Gerry and sometimes other farm hands to cook for. I need to know for volume.'

'I thought to invite Harv, Morty, Alice and Jean. Do remember the picnic basket auction? When Alice and Jean have had us to dinner so Alice was telling me that she was born in Canada but moved to the States when she was very young. None of these folks have much, I think it would be nice to share a Canadian Thanksgiving with them.' I really do.

'You are a generous guy. Okay so five normal eaters and you. So I should plan food for maybe eight eaters. I can make a shopping list while you drive to the store. I have brought lots of things from the farm we can use. If you want a big turkey it's going to have to start thawing soon.' Gosh, she's cute when she's excited.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 D'observateurs Etranges

I'm still seated at my desk after Sid closes the door on his way out to head home from the game. I pick up my phone and press a few numbers.

'Mario, what are you up to now?' Ray's voice sounds exasperated.

'Nothing, I'm not meddling or telling anyone else. I just made a few phone calls that's all. I haven't broken my promises to either Tylyn or Nathalie. So do you want to know what I have discovered? ' I can hardly contain my excitement. CSIS is going to come knocking on my door.

'I'm not encouraging this, Mario. Leave the kids alone. She's of consenting age and he's a young buck sowing some wild oats.' I can hear Ray tapping his pen on the desk.

'Sid has rented ice time at the Ice Castle for early tomorrow morning. Very early tomorrow morning. The girl is a student of the game you admitted it yourself. I just want to see what she brings to his game.' I know that Ray can be enticed.

'Sid's a man now and he is adding maturity to his game. Just leave it at that. This one is not another Crystal about to go all crazy on him. Tylyn wants to keep this on the QT as well.'

'She part of a hockey family, Ray. She's small but I bet you a buck that she's player. Did you know a couple of the Reebok Skate guys are out here? That they spent all day at the Ice Castle Rink in some back conference room? I'm told they had lots of equipment and bags. That those same two guys were given tickets to tonight game by a certain superstar we both know?' I'm building my case. 'Tylyn is truly petite. I think that they came to sort out skates for her. Let's face it they usually only show up when people are having fitting issues and they need personal adjustment.'

'That being said. SO WHAT! Sid sorted out skates for her. Whoopie. They'll head out to a rink to skate. Whoopie do. They might even shoot some pucks around. Whoopie doodle do. What do you want?' Ray's sounding like Laviolette looked on his bench tonight.

' I think I'm going to head over there about 4 am to watch. To do what yet? I don't know I just have a feeling about this. There is more to this gal than meets the eye. She's not just some random puck bunny. I'll be at the back entrance just after 4am if you want to join me. The Security Guard is letting me in.' The phone disengages. If Ray could have I'm sure he'd slam the phone down on me. But I think I have him.

…..

'Dan, step in and close the door would you?' My next accomplice has come to me. I gesture for him to have a seat. 'Well, that was a hellva game tonight, eh'

'Yeah, on more levels than one.' Dan has loosens his tie and pulls up a seat across the desk from me. 'Sid better know what he's doing playing cat and mouse with Philly. They 're are going be gunning him next time.'

'Yeah, he knows it too. We'll sort out a plan. Maybe move Biz and Cookie to be his wingers that night. They won't stand for Flyers Shit.' Not a bad idea on the fly, I think to myself.

'Yeah, I'll talk to Ray and the others, that could work.'

'So did you make up to the Fed Ex Level like I suggested?' This is what I really want to talk about.

'Tylyn was a huge surprise. I didn't get long with her but I like her. She's a bright little cookie with good hockey sense. Hell, she chirped me when I entered about having to watch the game tape of Benny and Marty hanging Flower out to dry.' He's laughing but we both know she's right on that one.

'I like her too. You know, we have had concerns with Sid's recent choice of female company. The whole Crystal Crisis of last spring. And now he's sneaking around, being odder than usual, I just want to get a handle on this thing.' I am using a different tactic with Bylsma.

'She seems nice, smart, down to earth. She knows hockey and seems to be a Pens fan. I don't think you have much to worry about, Mario.' Dan's a good judge of character.

'Sid had Reebok skate guys in working at the Ice Castle all day today. He's rented ice very early tomorrow morning. I thought I'd take a drive over and stand in the rafters. There is more to the girl than meets the eye.'

'Hey, what does jasuer mean?' I'm tried googling it but haven't probably got the spelling of it correct?' He's looking at me.

'Jaseur is a kinda gossipy old woman. That's the colloquial definition. Why?'

'Tylyn called you that when I entered. She seemed pretty annoyed too. The girl has spunk. I like it. Jaseur. Or is it Monsieur Jaseur?' Dan is laughing. 'She chirped you well, mon ami, she chirped you well.'

'Jassuer,eh.' I can't help but smiling. I do like the girl. 'So what are you going to do about Martin and Lovejoy?'

We talk the game for another ½ hour. I can feel my bones seizing up in this chair. The years of playing hockey gave my body a beating. I get restless and have to move a fair bit. So when I stand to stretch, Dan stands with me.

'Good game tonight coach. Give us another 70 odd like that this winter and you might get a raise next season.' I shake his hand.

'Yeah, I wish they were all going to come that easy.' Dan is almost out the door when he turns back. 'Hey, Jaseur, what time did you say that skate was this morning?'

'430 am out at the Ice Castle on Castle Shannon. I have a security guy meeting me out back around 4am. I don't want them to know I'm watching.' Maybe I should have used this tactic on Ray?

'4am on Ice Castle. I know it. I'll bring the coffee. I want to see if she chirps Sid.' Dan gives me a wave and wanders down the hallway. Hehehe. Got one of them.

…

I've snuck out of the house, driven across the city to the rink parking lot. Christ, it's early. I park in the back under some trees to 'hide' my car. 358 am. It isn't long before I see a second pair of vehicle lights. It's Dan's SUV. I flick my lights at him. He pulls in beside me, hops out and gets in the passenger side. He hands me a coffee.

'I brought one for Ray too if he shows.' Dan raises an eyebrow. 'Jaseur, I know you tempted him too.'

'You talk to him?' The coffee is piping hot.

'Briefly. He's against the whole spying thing. But I think he'll show telling himself that he's keeping us in line.' He laughs at this thought.

'I agree. He's as interested as we are. Look there is the security guy with the door open.' The light behind silhouettes an large framed man. Dan brings the third coffee and locks his truck. We cross the parking lot and by the time we get to the open door I poke Dan. A third pair of lights are pulling in to park. I click my fob that causing the lights on my car to flash. Ray pulls in line with the other two vehicles. Dan has handed the coffee to the Night guard.

In every rink, arena or sports centre I have ever been in has a sweet spot. A quiet place tucked away where you can watch playing surface unnoticed. Often it is high up in the rafters, as it is in this rink.

'So you'll just put the ice lights on for them right?'' I don't want them to see us. Not that I think that they will look straight up. We have plenty of light from the lights below us.

'If that's what you want. I'll come back for you when they leave again.'

'That'll be good. Thanks. Say nothing to Sid or the Girl. Mum's the word.' I give him a conspiratorial look.

'Yes, Mr Lemieux.' I check my watch as he leaves. 'It shouldn't be long now.'

'Mum's the word, Jaseur? Really?' Dan is looking around at our aerie loft. This causes Ray to laugh. 'Tylyn called him Jaseur. I think she pegged him well.'

'So I heard. She's a bright and obviously speaks French? What do you two voyeurs think your going to get from this?' Ray has brought his own coffee. '

'I don't know yet. But I suspect that something will come to light eventually.' I muse.

'I want to watch her chirp Sid.' Dan's voice sounds loud to my ear.

I press my finger to my lips. I hear voices. I point down to one of the tunnels near the player's bench. Sid is in his black warm ups and I can barely see the dark head beside him. They disappear for a few minutes and when they return they are in full hockey gear. Sid is in all black and Tylyn in bright pink from helmet to top of skates. Sid steps on the ice with a stick and a bucket of pucks. He skates with deep carving strides slowly paced to stretch his legs. The three of us have watched this performance many times. When Tylyn steps onto the ice, she is tentative. She doesn't fall down but she takes slow single steps.

'Why has he left her by herself? If she doesn't skate why isn't he helping her out?' Dan is echoing what I'm thinking.

'I think she can skate but is just testing those new blades. What does her name plate say on her jersey?' I can't make it out.

'Tylyn, I think it says Tylyn.' Dan is pointing.

'Tygyrl.' Ray has brought binoculars. 'It says Tygyrl. T-Y-G-Y-R-L. What the binoc's were in the car from my last bird watching trip. I figured this is kinda like bird watching.'

'I like it. Tygyrl. I'd love to hear the story behind that one. Give them over Ray?' I reach for spyglasses. Tylyn is picking up speed and adding in crossovers. I track her face as she spins around. That is pure happiness on her face. 'She's a player look at that smile. It's almost as big as her derriere.'

'She's got a hockey butt? She was sitting down when I was her.' Dan is wanting the glasses now.

'It's a beaut and one of the reason I know she's a player. Check out the sweater, it's the only hockey jersey I've seen with a ring of daisy's on the bottom hem.' I've seen a lot of girl's jersey with my daughter teams.

'Tylyn got stick skills. Look at her rifle that puck back at Sid. I'm impressed. For a little girl she's got game. You're quiet Ray.' Dan is following the action below us.

'I'm just here quietly observing and enjoying my coffee. She's got skill.' Ray is rocking forward and back from his heels to his toes.

Sid has caught her up in his arms again. I don't remember kissing in hockey. He spins them around and we can hear her glee from here. I want to yell down at them that time is running out. But they break apart and they start doing simple drills. Tylyn is weaving around getting comfortable moving from going forwards to going backwards. Sid is taking some shots on the net when he flips her the puck and she lifts off her backhand taps into the net. Not am easy move. We nod collectively. The Zamboni is moving into position to come out on to the ice. Sid gives him a wave and they collect the pucks back into the bucket. They have been basically at one end of the ice. Near the centerline, Tylyn picks a puck up on the tip of her stick and moves to the opposite end of the ice from the Zamboni. She leans over with her stick across her knees. She hunkers down, looks up at Sid then teases him with the puck.

'That's it girl, give him the sass. That's a chirp if I've ever seen one.' Dan is grinning. We watch as Sid puts the bucket down and slowly skates to mid ice. 'Is he thick? She wants to play keep away.'

She flicks the puck from forehand to backhand. Then Sid picks up speed and then the game is on. They pivot and turn, move side to side. When he tries shouldering her gently off the puck she ducks under his arm and whirls back away from him. He's having to work at getting that puck. We all know Sid here. He loves to play and he loves to win. He loves a challenge. They are laughing out there but from the set of their face they are dead serious. It's almost 4 mins of back and forth until Sid's longer reach steals the puck ending the game.

'I'm concerned for your star player, he's just got handed a lesson from a girl.' Ray says derisively.

'That's not a girl. Look at her nameplate. Someone has named her right. She's a Tygyrl.' I feel like a proud papa.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Hunting Turkey

After swinging by a Giant Eagle and a Whole Foods with neither store being open at 6am, we have decided to come home before the grocery shop so 91 can see exactly what she is going to need for cooking dinner. My plan is to order the groceries online then I'll go over to the store to get the items possibly bags when I am heading home from my morning skate. It may be optional but I always put in an appearance.

'Alice gave me some suggests on what to but brand wise and with the list that you gave me on Tuesday, I'm sure we'll be able to whip something up for breakfast.' I know 91 has the skill not so much me. I get slitty eyes so to retaliate I put her seat warmer on.

'When I get a car, I want seat warmers. This is bliss.' Yep, she's melting. 'Can I wash my undies out when we get back. I only brought this pair and they smell now.'

'Sure, use whatever you like. I've arranged ice time Sunday and Monday morning so they'll just get sweaty again.' I had never thought that we'd get sweaty well not like that anyway.

'Thanks, I could do yours as well if you like. Gosh it's pretty here with the rivers. Are there lots of parks or do we keep driving by the same one?'

'Lots of parks and that is the same on you saw yesterday when we drove in. Maybe tomorrow we'll go for a drive and I'll show you around.' But now I think we'll make for the man cave for breakfast, perhaps float in the tub and a mini nap. I feel short on sleep.

…..

'What do you mean you've only seen the laundry room, bedroom and ensuite? I'm sure you were in the walk in closet.' We have come through to the main room of my penthouse over looking the city core and confluence of the Allegheny and Monongahela Rivers. 91 came through into the main living area a gasped. It is pretty impressive. I've opened the sliding door and we are standing looking out over the view.

'It's so beautiful. Look 87 there's the park we just drove by. Can we eat our breakfast out here? ' She's point at the patio set that are set up in the corner.

'Sure once we get some.' Yep, that gets me more slitty eyes.

'I heard talk about a kitchen and groceries but they aren't real unless….put me down. That was no reason to go all cave man on me. Geesh.' I've hoisted her back up on my shoulder. She wants a kitchen and I want food.

'Og want food, woman.' I grunt at her as I seat her butt on the counter top between the fridge and stovetop.

'Oh this is too lovely to cook in, 87. Look at the lovely granite counter tops. Goodness, the size of that fridge.' I open it and start bringing out breakfast stuff. Eggs, bacon, the loaf of bread, a jug of milk anything to inspire her.

'This is great. Where are the pans and cooking utensils?' That's a girl on task now.

I'm busy opening cupboards for her and showing her the pantry when my phone rings. Shit Dad.

'91, I've got to take this. Will you be okay to keep working on food?' I show her my phone.

"Sure, go a head. You've done great. I bring your breakfast through in a jiffy.' 91 looks to be in her element with pans and food around her.

'Hi Dad. What's new?' I brew a coffee through the keurig and I head out on the deck. I always stand out here when I am talking on the phone. I like to watch the people walking in the streets or the movement of the vehicles along the roads. But today I put my back to the view and watch 91 puttering in the kitchen through the plate glass windows. She's still in her pink undies as she calls them. Her hair is swept up into a messy bun and she's got a pan on the gas top range. It looks like she's loading it with bacon. Yes. She disappears into the pantry and returns with a pair of potatoes that she puts in the microwave. Hash browns? Maybe. Then she heads into my bedroom. When she returns she's carrying the undies and is wearing my old t-shirt instead. Her legs are bare and enticingly curvy. She goes into the laundry room. I can't see her from here so I move around the deck to get a better view. Wow, that's hot. 91 has her hockey bag on the floor, she's rooting through it trying to find something but she's tipped over bare bum towards me. I bet she has no idea what that pose is doing to my crotch.

'Sorry, Dad I lost my train of thought there for a minute.' Actually I found a different one that's all. ' No, I didn't over do it last night. My head if fine.' My junk on the other hand is ready for action. I am almost glad when she pops up, puts on an apron and grabs a padded plastic cooler, (where did that come from) and goes back to the kitchen. Ah I see, the cooler must have been in the hockey bag because she's now taking out big quart sealers of something and a few pint size jars. Jeez, no wonder that thing weighed a ton. She looks up at me, smiles and pulls out a several of the large pie tins like she brought to Madrona. The bacon gets flipped and the potatoes turned, then she's back in the pantry, returning with the large bowl that Alice recommended. I put the pastry cutter inside it. The flour comes out next and the package of lard. 91 holds up 2 eggs to me and cocks her head. I shake my head no and hold up four fingers. Slitty eyes. Really, I'm hungry.

'Yeah, I know Dad they probably weren't the best team to score so many points against but I was getting pretty tired of the gay talk. I just felt I had to change the focus back to hockey. Unfortunately, the Flyers were first up. Tonight should be a better game. The Hawks are looking pretty good. I'm going to have a rest this morning. I'm still pretty tired from yesterday. No, I won't skate but I always go to be supportive of the team. How's Mom today?

91 has measured flour, salt and butter into the big bowl and is portioning out the lard. She's flitting around the kitchen like it's command central. The toaster is pushed back into a corner just out of her reach because she jumps up and balances her hips on the edge of the counter to pull it forward. I get flashes of her bare bottom. Several slices of bread are put in the toaster. The food is smelling great. The potatoes are now being sautéed with onions, the bacon is crisping, and she's beating eggs together to scramble. It won't be long now.

'That's great Dad. Say hi to her and Pappy. I'll text her later and call tomorrow. I better go I'm expecting a delivery of food soon. Love ya.' Dad knows I have food delivered here all the time. No surprise in that as I can't cook.

'What's in the jars?' I'm turning them around in on the counter.

'Pie filling in the big ones. See apple, pumpkin, and blackberry. The small ones have cranberry sauce, pickles and smoked salmon. I brought them from the farm. Golly, I nearly forgot again.' She hightails it to the laundry room and comes out with yet another wrapped package. 'Smoked salmon vacuum packed and frozen in dry ice. Look still frozen. The farm store packages it this way for long journeys for customers. We can put it out tomorrow for appy's.'

'Fat chance. I'm eating it. Is this the stuff that we caught and Harry smoked at Madrona?' Looking at the fish brings back memories of being on the water.

'Yes, he gave the farm lots of it when he dropped me off.' 91 is serving up plates. '87 Can you hand me the toast? Butter or not?'

'Not, just put my eggs right on them. Hey, is this one jam?' There is one dark pint jar.

'Blackberry. Mama and I made lots this year.' She's licking her fingers. I take the jar of jam and we head outside to the deck set and before I know it she's bounced up again and is back in the laundry room. Ah pen and paper.

'I need to make a list of supplies for tomorrow. What do you think should be on the menu?' 91 has a sheet of lined school paper and a pencil.

'Food? Turkey? Potatoes. Stuffing and pie and I'll be happy. No wait, gravy.' I eat all around the continent at many four and five star restaurants but honestly this is a great breakfast. 91 nibbles at her food and is making her list. I just specialize in eating. The burning of calories will come later.

'I'll log you into my Giant Eagle shopping list. You just have to check the quantity of what you want. They'll pack it up and I 'll collect it after my practice. Easy peasy. Get whatever you want.' I'm spreading some of the jam on my toast. It tastes like summer.

'It seems weird not to choose your own vegetables. Do you have serving dishes? I found the pots and pans.' Women, a pot is a great serving dish.

'Probably not. Check the website I am sure that they'd do something.'

'Don't you want to choose your own dishes?' her head is cocked again.

'I don't care as long as it works. I'm not that fussy about dishes. You going to eat that last bit of toast?' I stab it off her plate with my fork. Now that my appetite is getting sated I'm thinking about sating something else. I push my chair back and give her free hand a tug. I remove the apron when she gets close to me and slide my hands over her rump under my t shirt. She isn't wearing any panties. Now here is a girl after my heart. She sits up on me and I swear she's trying to get that piece of toast back. 'Come on the neighbourhood doesn't need to see this show.' I cave man her back to the bedroom.

…

I slip out from under the covers carefully so I don't disturb 91. We have been short on sleep and she's really out. I tuck the covers around her and put my robe on top of her for extra warmth. I won't shower just dress and head over to Southpointe. Shit, start the computer, log into my Giant Eagle account, leave her a note and then drive over to Southpointe.

So I'm late. I'm never late. I know the weird watchers are going to go nuts over this. I pull into the parking lot to see a huge line up of people waiting for an autograph. Well, at least I don't have to be on the ice. I grab a couple of sharpies, say hi to the security and start working my way through the line. My mind is working through my various excuse options. So far even I'm not buying them. The guys are coming out of the building when I finally finish up with the last of the photos.

'Honest, I've been here signing my hand into writer's cramps. See?' I hold my hand up in a claw shape. Well, Dup laughs. 'How did practice go? Martin and Lovejoy?'

'It's going to take more than one practice for Marty and Benny to get sorted. They need remedial help. What happened to you? I know the crowd was huge but hey man we seen you work the masses faster than this?' He waves his hand around. ' You okay?'

'Yeah, I overslept. I'm not as young as I used to be.' That fact is true.

'Carole-lyne wants you to know your always welcome at our home for Thanksgiving. Just give her some warning so she can murder another bird, eh my friend.' Duper laughs.

'Tell Carole-lyne, thanks but I have plans.' I hear more of the guys leaving the building walking this way. 'Hey, losers you guys going to keep up tonight?'

'Oh so you're actually going to join us, are you?' Tk is chirping my missing practice this morning. I nod, laugh and show him my sharpie. 'Hey, I got a call from Toews, they're staying over tonight so are game to cruise the strip. You're not ditching us again tonight are you Grandma?'

Shit, fuck, fuck, shit, Jesus Christ, not tonight. Fuck!

'Would I let you guys down? Never. Why don't you make some reservations for about 1130 tonight? A steak house or something? Hey, Fuel and Fuddle stays open late what about that?' I'm mentally scrambling when I hear my name being called. Josh Yohe from the Trib is waving to me. " Excuse me, the media now wants a piece of me.'

Josh is not a bad guy for an over weight, out of shape sports buff and reporter. We chat for about a half an hour that allows for all my teammates, coaching staff and trainers to leave. Josh and I are leaning against a cement support to the arena when my pocket tweets. We've pretty much covered last night game, the 'Hawks tonight and my plans for the season.

'Sid, now we all know how quirky you are but really was that a bird twittering from your pocket?' He has lifted his sunglasses and is looking at me incredulously.

'It's a ringtone. That way I can say a little bird told me.' I say dismissively 'And it means I need to move. Take care, Yohe .' And with that I leave him standing there. I'm not explaining anything more to him.

Chkaddd: finished shopping list. You have to choose the turkey something around 14 to 16lbs. NOT a butterball.

Hckybt: Right that's a 30 lb Butterball. I'm on it.

Chkaddd: -

She cracks me up.

The Giant Eagle people are awesome to me. When I place orders, they get right on them. So in the 20 minutes it takes me to drive over to the store, find a parking spot, and sign a few autographs, a grocery cart is filled and waiting for me at the customer service desk.

'Mr Crosby, I see you've ordered a turkey this morning. If you could let me know what size you'll be requiring I get one of the boys to bring it up.' The clerk's nametag says Darlene.

'Please, call me Sid. I'd like a 16lber. I understand it's a question of thawing the puppy.' I double check 91 's message. 'Not a Butterball.'

'We have some fresh turkeys in stock at the moment. Would you like to take a look at them? When do you plan to cook?' Darlene looks like a woman who knows her turkeys.

'Tomorrow is Canada's Thanksgiving. So I am having a few people over to celebrate.' We are walking through the store.

'Well then a fresh bird might be a good option for you. These come from a local producer. They are the start of the seasonal birds.' We've arrived at the poultry section. They look a bit naked and raw but a lot like turkey.

'Great, I'll take one about 16 lbs then.' I smile at the butcher behind the counter.

'The only other thing on the list that I struggled with was the casserole dishes. Would you have a moment to come down the household aisle with to clarify which you wanted?' Darlene is so professional.

'Ah, the casserole dishes. What did I check off?' 91 and her serving dishes I'll bet.

"Actually you choose some of everything. Why don't I show you?' She waiting for me go first.

'I believe it's ladies first. ' I give my best toothy grin. Also I haven't a freak where I'm going.

'You're Mom must be very proud of you. I'd give my eye teeth to have my boys be that polite.' She sounds like a Mom.

'My mom is very proud of me but I bet your boys will some day surprise you. All the lessons you've taught them will come through when it counts.' I know it did with me.

'They are going to die when I tell them about meeting you today. They were sure over the moon with last night's game.' She is leading me through a maze of aisles.

'How old are they?' It's easy to talk to strangers when you have a common interest. And Darlene is no different. She tells me about her 4 rambunctious boys. She makes her home sound like a three ring circus.

'Here are the casserole dishes. You selected Corningware, Anchor brand, and Good Company brand all in various sizes. Which was it that you wanted?' she's perplexed as I am.

'Ok, Darlene, I am going to be really honest and trusting here. I didn't place this order. A friend did. I need serving dishes. What would you suggest?' I hoping against hope Darlene will help me out of this bind.

'Sure, I can try. The Corningware is simple in white, classic styled it will go into any room. The Anchor brand is basically coloured tempered glass. The least expensive is the Good Company. In my opinion, they look like it as well. What colour are your dishes? '

"They're black big square heavy pottery from the pottery barn.' I am picking up all the selections. I don't really like anything that I'm seeing here but I don't' want to offend Darlene.

'These aren't really you are they? What about something like this?' She has moved down the aisle to some brightly paint pots. 'These are Le Crueset stoneware casseroles. The price point is higher but they may be more to your taste.' I am fingering the bowls.

'These all come with lids?' Darlene nods. I do like them. The casseroles are solid, with weight to them and come in a variety of solid bright colours. 'You're a good woman, Darlene. These are going to be perfect. Let's choose a selection. This is going to be a full turkey dinner so I'd rather have too many to choose from than not enough.'

I finally get out of the store close to $1000 lighter. The dishes were expensive but I do like them. I decide while I'm walking to the Rover I'll take some signed pucks back in for Darlene for her boys. I load the trunk and go on the hunt for pucks but I can only come up with three. No good. I need four. Fuck! Then I find one of the two tickets that I thought I gave to the night guard from this morning as a Thank you. Hmmm. I know I gave him one because he was impressed with the seat. I wonder. Then I head back into the store to find Darlene.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 Saturday becomes Thanksgiving.

When 87 returned, I'm at the patio set working on my storyboards, he has brought several bags into the kitchen. I saw a flash in the window. I can't believe that I'm sitting here watching him bringing in the groceries. It just seems surreal.

'Where you are Chickadee?'

'I'm on the deck but am coming in now? How was your practice? Oh look at all the bags.' He has set more bags onto the counter and gone back to the laundry room. Wow, I didn't realize how much I ordered. It didn't seem like that much when I was ticking off the boxes. I start putting the cold stuff into the fridge.

'My practice was spent signing autographs and chatting up the press. Did I wake you when I left?' He hoists a big plastic bag on to a lower shelf in the fridge.

'No, I slept until my phone bleeped. I forgot to check in with Mama. She called to see how things were? Hey, is that the turkey? It's beautiful.' I have spun the bird around so I can see how big it is? $86? Holy crap. The bird is dressed out at 17.3 lbs.

'Is this one okay? The Butcher said it's an organic locally raised bird.' 87 is hoisting a big box of stuff onto the counter.

'It's perfect. Did I order all this stuff? I'm sorry I must have got my portion sizes wrong. I thought I ordered fruit, vegies, a couple loaves of bread and some dairy products.' I'm bringing things out of the bags. Everything I pull out is the best quality. The milk, butter and cheese I have put into the fridge. Now I am working on the veggies and fruit.

'Yes, Darlene the clerk was confused by the casseroles you ordered so we had a look in the aisle and I choose these.' He is holding up a 2 quart oval Le Creuset royal blue baking dish. ' Darlene and I weren't that impressed with the Corningware or the Anchor. We won't even discuss the other choice. So this box is all different shapes and sizes of Le Creuset. Darlene says that they will last a lifetime of cooking. I did add some fancy napkins and wait for it.'

He disappears back into the laundry room leaving me looking stunned at the box of brightly coloured casseroles and baking dishes. There must be 8 or 9 different shapes and sizes all different colours. They are expensive but excellent quality. When he comes back through into the room he is holding a huge bouquet of sunflowers, gerberas, daisies and three bulrushes in the centre. 87 is looking very pleased with himself.

'They look like autumn.' I put my nose into them to smell then even though I know that they won't actually smell. 'They will be a beautiful table centre. Do you have a vase to put them in?'

'Yep, here.' And he reaches into the smaller box at his feet and pulls out a stump.

'What's that? A stump?' I take it of his hand. It's piece of birch trunk complete with bark still on it about 8 inches in diameter and 10 inches high with the center carved out and a glass insert placed in the cavity. It's heavy and natural looking without being cheesy. I place the bouquet in it and it works. It looks like an autumn picnic. I smile.

'You like it? I thought that the flowers would be a nice touch but all the glass vases looked like piss pots to me. So I thought that this might do.' He's seems to be looking for my approval. 'I got fancy napkins too.'

He finds the napkins and hands them to me. Atelier. I know the brand. These one are 8 inch square with red, gold and tawny coloured maple leaves on them.

'Sid this is going to make a beautiful table setting. These napkins look like a carpet of fallen leaves. The bouquet and the wooden vase are great. I never meant to go to such trouble. I should have left well enough alone. I just thought a few serving dishes would help…'

'Ty, I know. When I was looking at the casseroles, I realized I did care what they looked like. If this is my place I should make the decisions. Come let's get this stuff put away. This box of Le Creuset is heavy so I think it should go into the pantry. What are you thinking about for my pregame meal? I worked up an appetite shopping.'

'I did order some veggies and fresh pasta to make a smoked salmon pasta prima vera. Will that do? It will be quick to make, filling and healthy.' I have the snow peas, broc,'shroom, red peppers, carrot, celery and onions set aside.

'Perfect. Are you using the frozen salmon?' 87 is helping sort and organize the groceries away into the fridge and pantry.

'No, I thought one of the pint jars would work. Do you want to eat first or nap?' I know what I want to do. I look up at him expectantly.

'Well, I don't know. I haven't had a shower since last night.'

'Crazy Gorilla shower sex? Really, oh really. Can we? ' I can't help it but I want just get naked with him. I like touching him, feeling the strength in his body and power of his muscles. I missed him when I woke up, so I am hoping we can have a long cuddle nap this afternoon.

'I don't know that you're ready for that yet. What about a float in my tub? I've been thinking about this all morning about having nice soak of the tired muscles.'

'Okay, I brought my water wings just in case.' I'm only a little disappointed but I like floating as well. 'You have sore muscles from last night? I could give you a rub down if you want?

'Yeah, I feel tight so a soak will do me good. I'll run the bath if you deal with this stuff' He sounds tired and he has another game tonight.

'I'll get your meal organized so when you wake up it won't take long to prepare.' I chop the veg, fill the kettle, grate the cheese and lay everything out that I'll need.

…

'If you go the game smelling like pumpkin pie won't you get teased.' I'm massaging his shoulders and back. The bubble bath he's put into the tub is called autumn spice.

I have found a knot under his left scapula that I'm working out. 87 is sitting in the tub in front of me his knees are bent in front of him and he's leaning his weight over them.

'I don't care. Where did you learn to do that?' He's mumbling his words.

'The field hockey team can't afford masseuses so we all took several weekend courses so we could work on each other. It's pretty much fend for ourselves out there. Lean forward a bit more and I'll work lower. I usually work on Sam. You're way big than her.' I'm working hard down his back and spine. 'Hey don't fall asleep on me in here. Wake up.'

But he's not moving. I know I'll never budge him so I let the water out of the tub. While it's draining I get out, dry off and put on his old tshirt. 87 hasn't moved. He must be exhausted. I get one of the big white fluffy towels and start drying him off.

The cool air from the air conditioning system is working it magic. I can feel him starting to come to.

'You're a cruel woman 91. I was having the best sleep of my life.' He's groggy.

'Come then let's get you into bed and I'll keep working on that knot. I have a warm towel for you here. ' I help him stand up and we move into the bedroom. I have pulled back the sheets and he lays face down on the mattress. I sit on his bottom and keep working on the knot. Within minutes I can tell he's gone back to sleep, I cover him up and snug down beside him close my eyes. So much for crazy gorilla shower sex.

…

87's now chewing on a stick of celery and leaning against the island while I 'm sauteing the vegetables. The salmon is draining in the sink. The pasta in the water is boiling with minutes the whole meal will come together.

' Tylyn, I don't know how to ask you this but would you mind not using my suite at tonight's game?' He sounds awkward.

'I don't have to go tonight I can watch it on my mac. I don't mind.' I'm juggling the hot pans, draining the pasta, adding the smoked salmon to the vegies and then the hot pasta. I sprinkle the grated romano cheese over top and serve it in one of the pasta bowls.

'Can I tell you what I did? Darlene the clerk who helped with all this stuff told me about her 4 boys and how much they enjoyed last night's game. Well, I wanted to thank her for all her help. She really went above and beyond. So I have made arrangements that she, her family and a few of the boys' friends are coming tonight as guests to my suite. There is going to be 12 of them. Sorry. I have another ticket you can use behind the players bench. I did meant to give two tickets the night guard from the Ice Castle this morning but somehow they got separated and he only got one. I found the other one when I was loading all the stuff into the Rover.'

'Sid, that's so kind of you. I bet those boys will be over the moon. I don't have to go to the game if it doesn't work out. ' He stops my hands and looks me square in my eyes.

'I want you there but you will end up sitting beside the security guy so …' he stumbles over his words. Now it's my turn to stop him.

'Sidney Patrick Crosby' I use firmest voice ' You are a kind and generous man. I would love to sit in the stands. I am a hockey girl. Your suite is lovely but being in the crowd will be exciting. It would be my choice to be in the thick of things. I am so happy that you gave your suite to Darlene's family. I can just imagine the antics that will be going on in that house later. Wow. I see that you really are thinking you're _Sidney Crosby _'

'If you're sure?' He is now looking concerned so I move so that I can lean against him with my arms up on his shoulders.

'Yes. I am sure. This is Thanksgiving. You if can't thank people and be thankful then what's the point. Plus, I might catch a glimpse of real hockey player like Toews or Kane or maybe Crawford. ' I say just to razz him. I get a pinch on the bum for my cheek. But a nice kiss too. 'Eat up you've got a big game ahead of you.'

…..

Hckybt: See u in a bit. Am getting a once over by the trainer.

Chkaddd: Am Jealous. I'd love to give u a once over.

Hckybt: Keep that thought.

…

I'm trapped.

87 came back to the 'cave' a while ago. I must have fallen asleep on the big black leather coach in the living room when I got back from the game. I changed into my chemise but was cool so wrapped his black fluffy robe around me. I was sitting looking at the city lights. That's how he found me. I don't remember hearing him come through the door. He was just there, crouched in front of me, pushing my hair out of my face. We didn't talk. It was more just reactions to each other. He pushed my hair back. I stroked his face. He unwrapped the robe. I unbuttoned his shirt as his tie was already gone. He glides a hand up my leg then underneath the chemise. I caress the plains of his torso pausing over his nipples. Then he pulled me close to him. I wrapped my legs around him. I've lost track of what happened next but it was lovely. I know each ripple of his body well enough now that pleasuring him comes easy. 87 has fallen asleep on with his head on my chest in the middle of his big bed. He is face down on top of me with one shoulder my abdomen. Did I mention I'm trapped? I wiggle a bit to shift his weight so I can breathe better but I don't' want to wake him. I think really just needs some rest after the game. It was a tough win. The Hawks play a physical game. 87 worked hard out there. During the third with the score tied at 1, he came off the ice looking just exhausted. He looked up at me in the stands behind the players' bench. I gave him gestured to him a five with my right hand and an '0h' with my left hand. He tipped his head back a bit. I wasn't sure if he understood but then next shift out 87 popped the puck between Crawford's legs. Five hole. Crawford had been being sloppy. The Pens won.

…..

'Shit. Tylyn, why didn't you push me off you?' his watch alarm is bleeping 355 am. ' How can you breathe with me on you?'

I struggle to wake up myself. The weight is off my chest and already I am missing the warmth from his body. He is settling down beside me.

'I was fine. I didn't want to wake you. You were so tired.' It sounds lame. He has moved so I can cuddle in next to him. My familiar spot snuggled against his chest.

'You up for a bit of skating?'

'Only if you want? You must be tired after the game. You haven't had much sleep this weekend.' Of course I want to skate with him but he's got to be exhausted.

'Yeah, but I also want to chase you around the rink again. How about this? We'll skate, maybe check out some Pittsburgh sites and have a nap this afternoon while the turkey cooks?' He's sounding more awake than I feel.

'Okay. I did get some thing organized just in case.' I made a snack of PB and J's with water bottles and apples. The hockey bags are packed in the laundry room.

…

When I take to the ice this time, I do the slow deliberate stretching strides. These skates are awesome. I usually spend more time adjusting my foot in the boot. Now I have some confidence I am improving my speed and agility. We try some back and forth drills. I am breathing hard keeping up this pace but I'm not the only working out here. 87 is laughing at my attempts to deke around the shadows. I try hopping sideways. He's skating backwards while I chase him down the rink when I think I can hear laughter above us. I pass him a puck on his backhand then race to catch up to him to receive the pass back. I head to front of the net where he places the puck on my stick. I score, of course, then I get scooped up for a celebratory kiss.

'Your nose is cold 91.' We are rubbing noses at center ice.

'Let's see how your face off skills are 87' I challenge him.

'How we don't have anyone to drop the puck?' he's looking around.

'We'll put it on the ice and count till we draw.' Not the best solution better than nothing.

'You're on' he says. I know I don't have much of a chance but I'll give it a try. We battle it out over the puck for a while. I am learning though. He tenses before he draws. I finally win a draw and shoot the puck between my legs back towards where a defender would be positioned. I back out of the circle and head off to get the puck when I see the Iceman at the Zamboni. 87 is hot on my tail. I fight to be first on the puck and some how I make it. I swoop up the puck on my stick and move to the far end of the ice. 87 has seen the Iceman as well. That's what slowed him down. He lets me get to the other end of the ice before he comes down after me. This morning we only have 3 pucks out of the bucket. 87 taps the other two pucks to the bucket as he skates past them.

So the game of keep away starts. 87 is at center ice letting me catch my breath. I hunker down and tease him with the puck. My plan this time is keep to his free hand side so he has to reach over top of me to get the puck. As soon as he starts down the ice I head behind the net. I will use it as an obstacle for as long as I can which works for about three times around the net.

'You can't hide back there forever 91. I can see you. You're in bright pink you know. I'm coming to get you.' He's chirping me.

I don't give up. I've had years of playing this game with my brothers and cousins. He flushes me out from behind the net. Then I go for his off side. I have the confidence in my skates to move quickly from one side to the other with hops between. With each hop I tap the puck up forward so I can control where it's going to fall. This I a field hockey move but I make work out here. 87 hasn't seen this one and is having to guess where and when it's coming off my stick. The trick here is to hop to one side and move the puck to the other side. It works because I am not on his stick side. My lungs are burning for air when we crash into the boards in the far corner. I duck at the last moment so when we hit 87 takes the brunt of the force.

'Sorry, I misjudged how close we were.' I still have the puck but I'm on top of him. 'You okay?'

'Yeah, you?' He's looking up at me laughing.

'Oh I'm fine. I got a great landing spot.' Right on top of him.

'Don't you be thinking you won that one, Chickadee. You were going down when you ran out of ice.'

'Hey, I still have the puck. Sherwood Hockeybutt.' I sass him. But that doesn't last long. I lose my focus when he kisses me. He stands me up and taps the puck back to him. 'Not fair.'

'Maybe not but it's time to go.'


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 A Day to give thanks for…

My body is tired. Every part of me is tired. 91 is right. We have been short on sleep this weekend which why I think she was able to keep the game of keep away going so long. The Blackhawks game took it's toll. When we hit the boards, I was almost happy for it to stop. She's sitting on top of me chirping at me. I stand her up, push her towards the gate and with my stick tap the puck to me to trap it.

'Not fair.' And there they are her slitty eyes.

'Maybe not but it's time to go.' I tap her butt with my stick. Gently.

It's been fun. I leave the bucket of pucks for the Iceman. 91 is a head of me walking toward the small change room we've been given when I stop to go back to talk to the ice man.

'You skate? '

'Yes, Mr Crosby. Not like that but I can get around.' He answers with a gesture towards the ice.

'Would you be into lacing up and dropping a few pucks so we can practice some draws?'

'That would be my pleasure. She's a feisty one, aint she?' He's grinning.

'It's been my experience the little ones often are very feisty.' Excellent with some rest tomorrow we'll see how 91 fares.

When I get to the change room, 91 must have a shower going in the back because the room is filling up with warm steam. Shower? Usually I just towel off and then head back to the cave. She looks up at me expectantly.

'I packed soap, shampoo and towels. I didn't think about a blow drier for our hair but it should be fine.' She's down to her pink underwear that is now soaked in sweat. Funny thing about locker rooms no matter how much they get cleaned they always still have a particular odor. This one is no different. Then seeing her flit around in her skintight underarmour. Man, it's a hockey boy's erotic dream come true: Locker room sex with a hot bunny. Shower sex. I didn't think that my exhausted body could respond. But there it is, that familiar tightening in my jock strap.

'Sounds great' I toss my gear into the bag not wanting for her to be that much a head of me. My skates that I usually dry carefully so the blades won't rust, barely get the guards put on them. I am stripping my sweaty underwear off when she comes back from the shower area.

'Oh my' Her eyes are as wide as saucers as she looks at my erection.

'You're wasting hot water, girl. If you want cold crazy gorilla shower sex then okay.' I'm hardly even finished the words when she whoops with delight and strips off her pink undies. I chase her into the shower grunting like a gorilla. Her bum is all pink from the skating and seeing it pumping in front of me just makes me harder. 91 is laughing and giggling trying to dodge out of my way. I could catch her but let her slow down so we don't fall into the shower floor. When we get into the shower, I pick her up blowing gorilla hoots up and down her sides until she stops me by squeezing my torso with her legs. God, her little legs are strong. We kiss with the water pound down on us. I have a hold of her with one arm under her bottom and my other giving support against the shower wall. I want inside her legs. That's all I can think about. She's kissing my neck and shoulders. I reposition us so I'm leaning back against the shower wall with my feet braced in the corners. I lift her away from me a bit so I can enter that sweet spot I like so much. 91 braces her feet against the wall behind me and is able to move up and down my cock by flexing her legs. It takes the two of us working together. The hot steam around us envelopes us in a cloak of mist. Crazy gorilla sex. Oh yeah.

….

Day light has come when we finally leave the rink. I am in my warm up clothes that I wore to the rink whereas 91 is in a cute little black tennis dress with bright blue hoodie. We are both wearing our runners. This gives me an idea. As it is just after 6am on Sunday morning, I think it should be safe to go for an early morning run in Schenley Park. We are munching on the some apples and cheese that she has brought with us. I refilled out water bottles at the rink so we should be good to go.

'Are you up for a little early morning sightseeing? Pittsburgh has some beautiful parks if you have the energy for a run?' I take another apple quarter from the bag sitting between us on the console.

'I like running. Do you have the energy? You must be exhausted.' She's looking at me like I have horns.

'Yeah, I'm tired but it's a beautiful morning and we can sleep later while the turkey is cooking. Plus I promised to show you some of the sights. Schenley Park is a nice place to run in the city. It won't be long maybe 5 to 8 k. But you'll get to see a few of the places Pittsburgh is known for.' I pop a cube of the cheese in my mouth.

'Okay, you lead? '

'I'll make you a deal the trails are wide enough for us to run beside each other. Maybe tomorrow I'll lead. Eat up, you're going to need your energy.' I turn the Rover to head over the bridge into downtown Pitt.

I was right there aren't many runners out here this morning. It's sunny morning the sprinklers have turned off and the leaves are starting to turn colour. We've parked the Rover under the canopy of a huge maple tree. 91 insisted on a warm up stretch. Then we take a trail that will lead us round the park. She is amazed that this wild space is right in the middle of the city. We aren't running particularly fast. We have relaxed into a easy pace for me. 91 short legs are moving faster than mine to cover the same ground but her breathing isn't even labored. She likes running. She keeps telling me this but as I don't really I find it hard to believe. We are about 2/3 the way around nearing Frew St and the Carnegie Museum when the church bells ring. 91 slows down to a walk. I turn around to see what the problem is. She walking and listening with puzzlement across her face.

'You okay?' I ask.

'It's church bells calling the parish to mass. Listen aren't they lovely.' She looks kind sad.

'Yeah, St Paul's Cathedral a couple of blocks that way. Mass should start in 5 minutes.' I check my watch 625 am.

'Oh, it's Thanksgiving. We always go to mass.' She' walking forward looking around her lost and forlorn.

'Then let's go. Come on, 91 put some hussle into those steps.' I do attend mass there so know that the first service of the day is often not very busy. It should be good.

'Are you sure? We're in our running clothes and sweaty.' She's really having to put on the speed to keep up with me.

'Keep up 91. I'm told God doesn't care how you're dressed. He cares that you show up. Hopefully, he'll make an exception for you being sweaty.' And shortly, I'm running up the stairs two at a time with her hot on my heels.

We walk into the cathedral. The door is open and in the outer chamber has a few people milling around. We enter the nave, dip our fingers into the basin crossing ourselves as we walk to a pew to the right midway up the great room. I lead the way nodding in greeting people I recognize. We kneel and say our prayers. I stay kneeling for a while. I find that people won't approach me when I'm in prayer. 91 is sitting back looking at the grandiose building. She is fingering the leaflet we were handed about today's service and before long the opening hymn begins the service.

We are in line for the sacraments. Father Jellenka is stopping and quietly blessing everyone. I kneel and he greets me.

'Good games. God be with you.' He makes the sign of the cross on my forehead. Then moves on to 91.

'This is my friend, Tylyn. She's visiting for Canadian Thanksgiving.' I move along.

'Welcome to St Paul's Cathedral, Tylyn have you been baptized in the Catholic faith?' He placed his hand on her head.

'Yes, Father, I belong to the Victoria Diocese from British Columbia.' Her voice is just above a whisper. ' My parish is Francis Xavier.'

I look up at him. He's smiles at 91 then looks at me and nods.

….

'I really thought that he was thought that he was going to ask me if I had anything to confess before taking the eurcharistic feast. Is crazy gorilla shower sex a carnal sin?' 91 is running along by my side again as we head back to the Rover.

'Oh I'm pretty sure God knows what's in your heart, 91 and as you weren't shot by a bolt of lightening you should be okay.' She cracks me up. Crazy gorilla shower sex. Lmao.

'Laugh all you want, Sidney Crosby, some of us take our faith seriously. ' she's deep in thought.

'So no more crazy gorilla shower sex for you then.' I just want to qualify with her.

'Well maybe not before church without going to confession first.' She working on a plan.

'Oh, I'd love to hear that confession. I really would.' I laugh again.

'Well, you'll have to take vows of chastity for that one and you wouldn't last a moment.' She so cheeky but right.

…..

Breakfast was first on our agenda when we returned to the cave. 91 dealt with the food and I dealt with the gear. The undies' needed washing, pads into my vented cupboard to dry and the skates blades to be dried. The smell of coffee and bacon makes me realize how tired I actually am. I know we have lots to do to get ready for dinner but I really just want a nap.

'Food's ready when you are.' 91 calls me from the kitchen. She has opened the glass sliding door to the deck that is now warm and sunny.

'Good, this looks great I'm hungry.' My plate has scrambled eggs, toast, bacon and a glass with fruit in it. 'You going to eat all that?'

91 has taken a medium sized plate and loaded it with eggs toast and fruit.

'Yep, I'm a hungry girl. You going to finish that?' she chirps right back at me. Then it's silent while we eat. I keep trying to take some pineapple chunks off her plate but she's quick with her fork and stabs me in the wrist.

So our day progresses through a morning of Thanksgiving dinner preparations. Peeling potatoes, carrots, turnips, yams, and a mountain of apples. 91 is making even more pastry for turkey pot pies with the leftover turkey. I tried discouraging the Brussels sprouts. But she won me over by explaining that they would be sautéed with almond slices and garlic. The apples are going into pies and a yam casserole. She unearths jars of homemade pickled beets, cranberry sauce and mustard pickles that she brought with her. My kitchen is a complete mess. But it's also full of life.

By the time the turkey is stuffed, dressed and ready for the oven, we are both tired.

'What time should I set the alarm for do you think?' I hoisted the heavy roasting pan in the oven. 91 is loading the dishwasher up with our dirty prep dishes so it can run while we sleep.

'Well, how long will it take you to collect the folks? Then how long will it take to get ready to go? Dinner should be ready for maybe 530. So I suggest counting back from there? ' She's hanging up her apron in the pantry.

'So 4pm. Maybe 345. ' I set my watch.

'I think that's as much as we can do now. I'll set the table and work on the canapés while you are out. It won't take long.'

I pull her towards the bedroom. Not for sex but for a well deserved rest.

'A cuddle that's what I want a nice long cuddle nap.' I feel as tired as she sounds. I close the thick black curtains closing out the warm sunny day, casting the room into comforting darkness. She's stripped off her running dress and undies. No chemise this time. She's climbed straight into bed and is waiting for me to join her. Yeah, a cuddle nap.

…

I have brought our guests up the main elevator and we are met in the foyer of the penthouse with the tantalizing smell of turkey dinner. 'Don't worry about your shoes. 91? We are here.'

'Alice, Jean, Harv, and Morty, this is Tylyn.' She has come around the corner from the back entrance to the kitchen. 91 has changed into another pretty dress of autumn colours softly pleated through the bust area, nipped in at the waist and flowing over her hips into a curvy ruffle at the bottom. The golds and rust tones are accented with a rich blue a little darker than her eyes. She approaches smiling with her hand held out.

'Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. Sid has told me some very fun stories about your picnic.' She's shakes everyone's hand and qualifies their name.

"Did he just call you 91?' Alice has linked her arm through 91's and they walk toward the deck where the glass sliding doors are open allowing a refreshing breeze into the great room.

'Yes, it's okay I call him 87. My number is 91.' They are about the same height and definitely have similar qualities despite 50 years so age difference.

'Hey, wait for me. I am willing escort two beautiful ladies.' Mort's a dog. An ancient dog but still a dog. He unhooks their arms and slips between them taking one on each of his arms.

'Hey, Romeo, don't forget your oxygen.' Harv is ever practical.

'Just walk about 5 paces behind us with it and all will be well.' Mort's is a mood tonight.

'I'll unplug it and will see how long you last.'

'I can pull it.' Offers 91 reaching back to take the oxygen tank from Harv. ' Folks, I have good news and not so good news. I have misjudged the turkey cooking time. I called Mama and we think it's going to need another hour or so. Sorry, but I did make some canapés. We can have them on the deck if you like. The view of the city is spectacular from there. Maybe you can point out some of important buildings to me.'

I pour drinks for us all. White wine for the ladies, and hard drinks for us guys. 91 has arranged the deck chairs around the patio set so we can chat and see the view as well. She has made a platter with smoked salmon, lemon goat cheese, fancy crackers , pears and grapes that she serves with some of the napkins that I purchased yesterday.

'The smoked salmon was caught this summer off Vancouver Island. The cheese comes from a small island off the west coast of BC.' She explains.

'It's terrible. I wouldn't eat any of that crap.' I tease Harv. Oh and do I get slitty eyed for my efforts. It's easy to talk with these friends. They banter and joke with one and other. Mort is chatting up 91 pointing out the sights of the city skyline. Harv, Jean and I are sitting back enjoying our drinks and nibbling on the plate of munchies. The Steelers believe it or not is the topic of our conversation. Alice sits listening to us. When a buzzer goes off in the kitchen, 91 excuses herself to go attend the sound.

'Can I give you a hand?' Alice offers. 'Please many hands make light work.'

'That would be lovely. I think that should be the turkey done.' Mort goes to follow them but stops and thinks better of it.

'She's lovely Sid. Of course now that Tylyn has met me, you're history.' He picks up a piece of salmon.

'Hmmm, we'll see.' All of our eyes follow her as she leaves the deck. I know mine are on her bum. Then minutes later I hear her call my name through the Kitchen glass door. 'I see, she wants me not you.' This brings a laugh from Harv and Jean.

The kitchen is now bustling with activity. I heave the turkey out of the oven and then on to the cookie sheet so it can rest before it is carved. 91 and Alice are tending to the bubbling pots working together like a well oiled team. I try pinching a bit of stuffing and am amazed it's actually Alice who wraps my knuckles.

'87 please, go and get the others seated. It won't be long now. Then can you come back here to help carry dishes. Thanks.'

…

After dinner we are sitting out on the deck, with our dessert and coffees watching the sunset. The meal was superb. Alice and 91 sat with Harv at one end of the table. Mort , Jean and I were at the other end. Harv entertained both ladies with stories of his and Morty's last trip. While Morty who is hard of hearing, gave up trying to defend himself and moved on to enticing 91 to ditch me and take up with him.

'This pie is sinful, Tylyn. How do you get the crust so flakey? Oh Sid, you were so right a slice of each was the best choice.' Alice has taken two of the smallest slices of pie.

'I can give you the recipe if you like. It's not hard.' 91 is seated on the loveseat beside me. She has a mug of coffee and a fork. Occasionally, she picks at my plate a piece of apple here or a dip into the pumpkin filling. She must be exhausted.

'Sid are these your drawings? These are charming.' Jean is flipping through 91 art book.

'No, those are Tylyn's homework assignment.' I start to answer but Harv cuts me off.

'Sidney, homework? Just how old are you, Tylyn? 'Harv is now sounding very paternal.

'I'm going to be 21 very soon. I'm taking a writing course at UBC. This week's assignment is storyboard our first chapter.' She opens the folio and shows the group the pages that she has been working on.

'This is Banty my main character, who is growing up in a farmyard. Everynight the farmer puts on the sports channel for background sound to help keep the meat birds calm. Banty can't see the tv because she's in different area of the coop. She's also not tall enough to see over the boards. All she can do is hear the games, so she imagines what is happening. Banty is very literal so when she hears that the Hawks are playing the Hurricanes.' She shows us the picture of a two groups of players. One is Hawks complete with feathers, talons and beaks. The other is a group of whirling dust devils.

'Is Banty based on you?' Jean is fingering each picture.

'Yes, and the meat birds are my brothers. Banty will eventually learn to play hockey just from listening to the play by play. She is young and hasn't met snow or ice so doesn't understand about the ice surface or skates. See this is where she finally climbs up the wooden wall to peer at the tv.' The picture shows a fluffy black chick with her black comb on the top of her head divided into to two pigtails. The bird has big blue eyes and a shocked look on her face. We can't see what she is looking at as the picture is just of her clinging to the wooden boards.

The others have gathered around us looking over each picture. There are probably 10 pictures in total. The last few are really just outlines of the main objects. She still has work to do on them but it's easy to see what she is planning. 91 shares her ideas about where the plot of the story is going.

'Will Banty get to meet a famous hockey player?' Alice is looking at me.

'Hmm, I don't yet. She will cheer for the Penguins because she likes that they are black, flightless birds like her and really who could cheer for a Duck anyway. The Penguin's captain is Sherwood Crosbill and yes the meat birds think he's highly overrated.' She blushes.

'Your brothers think I'm highly over rated?'

'Yes, only when you're in your Pens uni but they are very fickle when you play for Canada. Gerry and I razzed them about it all the way through the Olympics.'

'You could publish this Tylyn these are very good. Such a fun story I bet kids would love this story.' Jean is very impressed. She keeps flipping through the pages.

'Well, it's kinda the story of me. I like to draw. With all my travelling for sports, drawing has always been a stress reliever for me.' I knew she was working on the story but didn't realize how complex it was going to be. Her drawings are cartoons but very detailed.

'Hidden talents. Tylyn, that's it. When you're tired of young, handsome, rich, fit, funny, strong and with only one real talent, you call me. I maybe old, wrinkled, wheezy, weak, but I have more than just one talent. I am multi talented.' Morty's selling himself to 91 again.

'Multi talented? What are your talents? Farting, and breathing at the same time?' Harv can't resist the dig. 'Honestly, Tylyn I've witnessed those 'talents'. Trust me it wasn't pretty. No, I think you should stick with Sid.'

But 91 comes to my defense.

'87 has lots of talents. He's good on the ice, he's a killer backhand, he can keep up, he's warm, he eats any leftovers, he's good at swimming, he's generous, he loves to surprise people, he makes me laugh, and he sings.' And it's this list that surprises me. Is this how she sees me? Really. Hmmm.

'Sid sings?' it was almost unanimous.

'Oh yes, has he not played you "Hockey Butt Blues"?' 91 is incredulous. 'You should let them listen to it. It is very good.'

'Oh I think that we need to hear this, hey Morty. Let's see what the Kid can do.' Harv is actually egging Morty on. I really don't want to share this. I feel very awkward. Peeka has sent me a copy but I haven't let anyone listen to it.

'Hey, how do you know what it sounds like Miss Chickadee?' I tickle her.

'David let me hear his copy. I really like it. It's very fun.' I glow at her praise. She looks at the others. 'You'll be kind won't you? Be honest like you were with my story?'

Well after several rounds of yes they would be kind. I go and get my laptop to play them my copy. I hook it up to the mini speaker set and press play. The music begins with the baseline, drum beat and my voice quietly singing. 'my bum'. Alice is tapping her toe to the beat. Harv is looking impressed. Hell even Morty's nodding in time to the music. They all laugh at the jokes built into the words. They actually seem to be enjoying it,

'Top that geezer.' Harv claps me on my back as he looks at Morty. The others give their congratulations but 91's beaming face is all I see. It doesn't sound bad. Maybe I will sign the releases for Peeka so it can be put out to the public.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 Leaving PIT

The 'cave' is quiet again. 87 is driving the folks home. I got hugs and kisses from all of them even Morty. They maybe not be our age but they are friends. I smile to myself remembering the antics over the course of the evening. I really like them all and I understand why 87 keeps in touch with them. They are so grounding.

Alice really is a kindred spirit. We worked in the kitchen after dinner cleaning up the dishes, turning the leftovers into turkey potpies and filling takeaway containers for them all. 87 will not be able to eat all the leftovers despite what he says. Tomorrow he leaves here on a three game road trip. We chatted as we worked and I only missed my family once or twice the whole evening. She's very kind. We were serving pie and coffee, when I got a bit teary. Alice gave me a hug.

'Do you miss your family?' She asked me wiping my eyes.

'Yes, and no. It takes some organization for us all together these days. I miss my Mama. We work like this together.'

'Will your family get together at Christmas?'

'Yes, but it always depends on schedules. Actually, Mama is planning a family do next month. We have a three day weekend for Remembrance Day. So she's planning a big partay.' I don't say why.

'Well, you'll get to see your family then?' I know Alice is trying to make me feel better.

'Yes, if Mama has her way and she always gets her way, we will all be there in our party clothes.' Moments later 87 came through to get another load of plates out to the deck. I changed the subject. I'm embarrassed by the idea of a big party. I don't want anyone to know about it.

I have set the dishwasher to run through a cycle. There aren't many more dishes left to clean. One last load ought to do it. I make a some of turkey bunwiches for our morning skate snack, then organize our gear for the skate and beginning collecting my things to pack up. I have kept most everything I have brought here to the laundryroom or walk in closet. I collect my art supplies and book bag for the plane ride home. The rest of my things go into my carryon or the now much lighter hockey bag. I'm not sure of tomorrow morning's plan but my flight leaves here around 1100 am so I need to be at the airport by 930am. Then more I can do now the more time we have together.

Then it hits me. I have less than twelve hours left. We have fallen into a routine that is so comfortable it is a shock to realize that it is coming to an end like that last day at Madrona when I thought that I'd never see him again. I still don't know what the future holds for us. I just know that in a very short time I'll be leaving him. I sit for a minute to formulate a plan. What do I want? I want to maximize our time together. Right. I start by filling the big soaker tub. I find the now selection of bubble baths and choose the Vanille et cocoa. I slip into the chemise, put up my hair and turn down the lights. I'd love to play video games with him but that will have to be forfeited. I'd rather have my hands on him than on a game controller.

…..

I wake up before his alarm goes off at 350 am. Pavlov was right about being trained. I smile into his chest. He loved coming back to the 'cave'. Oh did he ever. I feel sore and have a burning feeling down there but it was worth it. Morty might think he can tempt me with riches but until he can top that tail feather ruffling from tonight. He's got nothing I want. I stretch contentedly. Oh yeah. That was great.

The beeping watch stirs him.

'God, already. Didn't we just go to sleep?' He's rubbing my bum again. He likes rubbing my bum.

'Come on lazybones. Let's see what you bring to the rink this time.' I chirp him.

'Look Miss Chickadee, I did all the work here tonight so enough of the lazybones moniker.'

'Yeah, yeah ,yeah ,yeah, yeah.' I say saucily and try to bounce out of bed but he clamps his arms around me and rolls us over on to my back. No matter what I do I can't move. 87 just looks down at me grinning like 'look Ma no hands'. So I try another tactic. I start kissing whatever I can reach. I move my hips as much as I can back and forth. And that my friends gets me a reaction. Oh yeah.

'You want to go to the rink?' he's now letting me kiss him.

'Hmm hmm.' But I keep up the kissing and tonguing him. 'Crazy gorilla shower locker room sex.'

'Okay you win. Just this once.' Mama's right sidetrack them with what they really want to get what you want.

…..

The night air is cool when we get to the Ice Castle. Mr Earl has the door open for us.

We scoot through into the change room. Someone has turned on a heater for us.

The ice surface is lit up when we get there and the iceman is waiting with skates on by the gate. 87 has a bucket of pucks and goes over to talk to him for a moment while I head out on to the ice. I stretch and do some deep carves when I swear I hear talking from above me. I peer up into to the rafters. Sure enough I see three shapes. Hmmm. The talking stops when I looked up. Jaseur and his peeps no doubt about it. I pick up my speed and do some hops. So they want a show, do they?

'91, heads up.' I get a puck to the tip of my stick. He is setting up some cones and bars. An obstacle course. Cool. I take the puck through the course he has set up easily. For big guys the tight turns are difficult but because of my compact size I maneuver through easily. Then I do it backwards. As a midfielder I have to be able to play both ways.

'Show off. What if I put the cones closer? Can you make this?' 87 is moving the cones and bars closer together. I glide to the other end of the ice to pick up some speed. The skates are snug on my feet so I don't slip or fall but take his course at full speed and when I reach the end I do the whole thing in reverse.

'You now.' I am out of breath. He picks up a puck moving through the course with only a little difficulty on one tight corner then does it reverse as well.

'Backwards is harder but do able.' He pulls up beside me.

I give him a moment then I shoot a puck out and the chase is on. 87 is first to the puck. He plays keep away with me but this time he has the puck and I am chasing him. I push him toward a corner. I keep trying to take away his space to move in. I know I won't win this game but I'll keep it going as long as I can. My legs are burning, my lungs are burning but I won't give up. Then he breaks his stride and cracks up laughing.

'Oh you are a devil. I can see the blood lust in your eyes, 91.'

I keep my head down, stick on the ice looking for my opportunity. Then we start again. I dog him along the boards when the iceman comes out on to the ice. 87 shoots the puck towards him out of my reach. I whirl and chase it down trying to incept it before it gets to the iceman.

'Your bacon was saved. You'd have cracked eventually. ' I'm gasping for breath again.

'91 this is Dave he's going to drop some pucks for us. You up to this?' he asks.

'Hi Dave. Go easy on him I'd hate to bruise his ego.' I shake Dave's hand. Dave is an older guy with a friendly face.

'That was some show you put on. I've watched the Kid here since he came in '06. There isn't many that can keep up with him.'

'It's a technique. I'd show you but I don't think we have enough time for that.' 87 is standing there shaking his head at me.

'Stop your chirping and let's see who wins the draw.' He positions Dave so he doesn't get hurt. We move into the face off circle. Dave drops the puck and 87 wins it easily.

' The trick with winning face offs is to anticipate the drop and just flick or draw the puck back between your legs.' I have practiced this against my brothers but he is way out of my league at this. After about 4 more drops, I get a plan. I can't win the draw so I'll mess up his draw. 87 sees the drop way before me. I react after him. So instead of watching for the puck I watch for him to move. That worked. I didn't win the draw but I did interfere with the direction of the puck which has been shooting straight between his legs.

'Hey, that's not the plan. Your supposed win the draw not tangle my stick.' 87 chirps me.

'It's not illegal in my league.' I hunker down for Dave to drop another one. 87 skates in and puts his shoulder out in a defensive position. So it's going to be like that is it. This time I knock the puck off his stick just enough that I get a second whack at it. I skate into him taking him to the ice with me. When I land on him I make sure I have my stick out in case I can whack at the puck one more time. His arm comes around me and hugs me close.

'You're not going to win many like that. ' I get a kiss and set back up. We do back to where Dave is standing.

'How much longer do we have, Dave?'

'Not much I have to clean the ice and the kids start coming in for figure skating just before 6 to be on the ice at 6am.' He's checking his watch.

'Thanks then. I'll get you those pucks signed and brought back to you later today.' 87 shakes his hand.

'Thanks, Dave.' I shake his hand as well.

'It was my pleasure watching both of you. Thank you.' Dave sounds so sincere.

'We'll pick up these pucks then you can clean the ice.' I skate out to shoot the pucks back at the bucket by the gate. 87 comes up behind and catches me from behind.

'Let's be quick or you won't get that Crazy gorilla shower locker room sex.'

'Really?' I'm confused.

'I don't want to be stormed but hordes of 14 year old girls all wanting Crazy gorilla shower locker room sex if we don't get out of here before 6am.' He gives me a wink.

…..

We are back in the car, damp from having to towel off quickly to get out of the rink before 550 am. I hand him a turkey bunwich that I have taken a bite out of.

'This one is defective. Some mouse has been nibbling at mine.' I swear he eats it in about two bites. 'You want to go for a bit of a drive around the city? Or back to the cave?'

'I don't care as long as I'm with you.' I really don't. I pick up his hand and kiss it. 'I'm basically packed to go.'

He looks at me long and hard. I can tell he is making the decision.

'Cave it is. If you want to see the city just google it.' His face is set.

We take the gear up stairs and I finish packing up my things and change into the blue dress I arrived in only 4 days go. It seems like a lifetime ago. 4 days, has it really been 4 days? So much has happened in such a short time. 87 cleans up my new skates and packs them into my hockey bag and with that completed my luggage is ready go. Then he packs for his road trip. It doesn't take long. I watch him from the bed. We talk about nothing really. The up coming games, my week ahead at home, the weather, really nothing. We don't talk about when we will see each other again. We don't talk about the future between us. We don't talk about what we are really thinking about.

We are cuddled on the couch just being together. The alarm on his watch sounds. I begin my mantra of smile and be positive. I will not cry. I will not beg or plead to come back. I will be strong and accept whatever I am given. I pray to Mother Mary to for strength to walk away again from him. When we parted in Vancouver, I knew when I would see him again. Now we have not made any such plans. The drive to the airport is quiet. We pass the now familiar park for the last time.

'I park and help you carry this stuff into the departure area.' I have déjà vu

from my conversation with Caleb only 4 days ago.

'You don't have to. I can manage. You'll get swamped by fans. I'll text when I get through to the departure lounge. Just pull over in the 5 minute area . I can mange from there.' I don't think I'll be able to do a big hug and kiss scene in the airport without breaking down. A quick kiss in the parking lot will have do.

'Are you sure? God, where are all these people going? This place is only this busy at Christmas or during the playoffs. Honestly, you'd think that it was a rush to get out of the way of a disaster. It's going to have to be a drop and go. Sorry Tylyn. I'm sorry. The traffic here is nuts today.' He's concentrating on finding a place to pullover.

To our right a blue sedan pulls out and 87 pulls the Rover into it's spot. We hop out, and get my luggage out of the back. I grab the carryon and pull the hockey bag up to the curb with his help.

'See I can manage now that this thing is lighter.' I smile up at him. His face looks tense. I can see the tiredness around his eyes that I feel in my bones. He gives me a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. He whispers in my ear.

'Text me, 91, call me 91, stay in touch 91. I'll worry until I know your home safe and sound.' We rub noses and a car horn honks breaking the mood. ' I better go.'

How I make it in to the airport I don't remember. I do remember standing in line for the security check. Tears are pouring down my face. A little girl being carried by her Dad in front of me is watching me. She is cuddled on her father's shoulders holding a worn teddy bear.

'You want to hug my bear. He keeps all the bad things away.' She asks me in a tiny voice.

'Thank you but no I just left my teddy bear out there. I'll be fine in a bit I'm sure.' I reply. Her father turns and looks at me. The iPhone slapshots.

Hckybt: u thru security?

Chkaddd: am next in line.

Hckybt: skype when you get thru.

Oh god not skype. I'll call him but not skype. I'm a puddle. I don't want him to see this. I text Mama and the boys that I am on the road again heading home. The security lineup moves steadily forward. I head down the long hallway to my gate. My feet carry me away from where my heart wants to go. Tears blind my eyes but I just keep moving forward. I find my gate and take a seat off to one side by myself. I take a deep breath. I text 87 that I'm at my gate. Then I check my messages that I have been ignoring all weekend that have stacked up in my in box. Oh great major girl drama has broken out while I was gone.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32. Patience is a virtue?

I hated leaving her at the airport. I don't know where to go from here. I'm confused. She wouldn't skype with me all the way home to Vancouver. She texted, she called but I couldn't get her to go on to skype. I just want to see her face. I just want to see her.

Now several days since we parted at the airport in PIT there is tension between us. It's like she's not telling me everything that 's going on. She's vague and distracted. I've tried asking her about it but she laughs it off. When we are talking on the phone she occasionally whispers at someone. I think it's a guy. But not one of her brothers or cousins. Not Prince Harry our friend but a different guy. When I asked her about her practices with the field hockey team she gets very clipped. She's more herself when talking about the ice hockey team. She loves her skates and that pleases me. Of all our time together over Thanksgiving being on the ice with her are some of my favorite. She is competitive, fierce, constantly learning and adapting. I should have learned that from playing tennis against her and losing that final game. Being with her was comfortable. Being without her just shows me the void in my life.

I'm getting frustrated with this tension. I hope it's not beginning to show. Our games the past couple of days were a saw off. We dropped one to the Redwings but just picked up the one in Ottawa. Being on the road with the guys is usually something I enjoy but this trip I just wanted to be on my own. Being in Canada is really hard. I am recognized where ever I go. The weird watchers are lurking. I haven't actually seen one but I can feel them out there. God, I must be losing it. I'll call her when I get back later tonight. We are on the plane back to PIT. Flower is sound asleep beside me. I have my eyes closed but my mind is spinning. I need to relax and figure out what is going on. When I talked to Dad to tonight he was all over me about being focused on my game. I did try tonight but in Detroit I lost some key draws to Datsyuk by losing my focus. I don't like losing but to Datsyuk no one is going to call me on it. No one but my Dad. A couple of more hours and I'll be back at the cave.

…..

I don't know in what world I thought that I'd find piece of mind here. Everywhere I look I imagine her. I have taken to sleeping in a guest room because my bed is very empty with out her. As soon as I walked through the door I could smell the bubble bath. I got a hard on just smelling it. Christ. The kitchen brings back memories of her cooking. And what. The conversation that I over heard with Alice about her Mama having a party next month over the three day weekend. The November 11th weekend. I call up a calendar of November on my iphone. Crap November 9th, her birthday is that weekend. I bet her family is having a 21st birthday party. She hasn't said anything at all to me about it. I wonder why and if she ever will. Sitting in the living room to overlook the city sky scape brings back memories of her wrapped in my robe that Grammie gave me. Although my place is devoid of any trace of 91, she appears everywhere in it in my mind.

Hckybt: Whatcha doin.

Chkaddd: Headin to school.

I open the skype app and she's there.

'Are you tired? When did you get back to PIT?' I can see that she's on the bus.

'Just a couple of hours ago. I can't sleep. What's your plan for today?' her hair is pulled back from her face and she has on her purple hoodie.

'School and Fh practice. I've been to hockey this morning. I've been moved to the second line for Saturday's game. We were working on our draws today. I rocked. Thanks for the help. I didn't lose one.' She's bubbling with excitement. 'Your game last night was good. Flower looked to be getting more support from the blueliners.'

'Yeah, it worked out for us this time. The Senators were gunning for a win though. That Erickson's a pretty good D'man. He was a challenge to get around.' I had to work my ass off to beat him in the corner.

'He'd be an awesome addition if you could get him. How many more years until he'll be a free agent?'

'I don't know. The salary cap is always an issue. Which kids do you have today?' I want to reach through the screen and pull her in close to me.

' Hmmm, Devon, Talia, Raj and Levi in the morning. Then Zeke, Aidan and Joey for the afternoon. I am doing lunchtime games. I have brought my mini stick so we girls can take on those smelly boys.' She's showing me her mini stick.

'Hey that's a Flames stick. Traitor! Where's your Pens stick?' I've got her red handed.

'You can't get them out here. So this was the least offensive one I could find. Better than the dumb 'Knuckleheads'. Talking like this almost makes me feel things are back to normal. 'This is my stop. Take care. I'll text you after school on my way to FH practice.'

'Have a fun day at school. Slay those orks. Okay?' She gives me a smooch and I pretend to catch it.

She did text after school but I was busy with the PR people doing a photo shoot thing for a local magazine. I said to call when she was done her practice but she hasn't yet. In fact I think that her phone must be off as it is going straight to voicemail. I'll try again in the morning.

…

It's now Saturday evening here and the game has just finished. We were beat and the game kinda got ugly. The scrum around my stall is at least four people deep. All I can think about is 91. She hasn't answered her phone since we talked on Thursday. I am desperate to talk to her. This is the longest that we've haven't talked since we reconnected after Madrona. She has sent a couple of texts. But her phone is off. I even checked the location of it on the computer. I am not sure what to do. I tried to call Ture but he's not answering either. When I get through with this group, I'll shower up, head home and try to figure out something.

….

'Hello, David? It's Sid. Is this a bad time?' I feel sick to my stomach.

'Sid, honey it's never a bad time for you to call. How was your game tonight?'

'We lost. But I'm more concerned about Tylyn. Have you seen her? Or talked to her?'

'Yes, actually we wanted to take her out to dinner tonight but she had other plans. Ture is visiting here for a couple of days and Tylyn invited us to her hockey game. Oh, Sidney honey those skates you bought her are lovely. She did you proud. She got a couple of assists and goal. The game probably wasn't in your league but the girls pulled out a win.' I can imagine David animatedly talking with his hands waving around him.

'So Ture's visiting?' Ah now that's interesting.

'Yes, just for a couple of days. Do you want to talk to him? It's Sid.' I think David is handing his phone over.

'Ja,Mikkelsen here. Sid?' the accent gives him away.

'Ja, Ture it's Sid. I have been concerned about 91 she hasn't been answering her phone or the messages that I have left.' I sound like a loser.

'She's fine. We watched her team play today. She looks good on the ice. I think she's very busy with the two teams and her work. Trust her Sid.' His voice is calming. 'She's okay.'

'It's hard when I don't know what's going on. My mind races to all sorts of disasters when she doesn't answer. She's okay.' I need reassurance.

'Yes Sid. Tylyn is fine. We saw her for a few minutes today. Being on two teams is very demanding, she is under a lot of pressure. Trust her. Remember my words from before Sid, be patience with her let her work it out. Tylyn just needs time.' Ture is hedging about something I know it.

'What going on? What's the pressure?'

'She will tell you all about it when she's ready. Sid, Tylyn needs some time.' And that sounds final.

'Thank you Ture. I will be patient. I'll try to be patient.' I don't have a hope of being patient. 'So you're out visiting David?'

'Ja, I came a couple of days ago. We are having a good visit. Vancouver is a beautiful city. ' Now he sounds shy or awkward and that's my territory.

'I hope your visit goes as well as our visits have been. I wish you two well. Say good bye to David for me Ture. Hej hej.' I really do wish them well.

'Thanks to you. Remember your patience. Hej,hej'

….

Hckybt: Miss you.

Chkaddd: Miss you 2. Busy now. Will call later.

And that's what goes on for the next few days.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33. Girl Drama…

'I hope you know what you're doing, David. ' Ture has hung up the phone and returns it to me.

'It's a gamble but I believe that they need to learn to communicate to each other. If they are going to make a go of this relationship it has to be based on trust and communication not just sexual attraction and or sports.' And I also believe that they really do love each other even if they haven't figured that out yet. 'Come let's finish that walk along the sea wall.'

'How far is this sea wall walk?' Ture has linked his arm through mine.

'8 k or so. Unless you want to go into English Bay in which case it just gets longer.' We rub shoulders as we walk. I would never have believed that Ture would be here. Our week together in London was such a departure for both of us. 'The Sylvia is up around the corner. I recommended it to Sid when he flew out to surprise Tylyn in September.'

'I hope that they work out. Sid and Tylyn.' I can only think I hope we work out.

'Well a great author once said 'After a little misunderstanding all will work out in the end.' I know I don't have the quote exactly correct but I'm banking that Ture is not a Jane Austen fan.

'Sounds like a romantic to me.' He chuckles.

'Yes, a true romantic' I don't want any misunderstanding between us.

…

I've dropped off Ture at the airport and am driving back into the city late on Sunday afternoon when my rings. I pull over into a parking lot.

'David Kingsley speaking.'

'Oh David, are you busy? Has Ture left yet?' It's Tylyn and she sobbing.

'I've just dropped Ture at the airport. Are you okay? Take a deep breath for me.'

'I'm fine but I'm lost and Hairy is exhausted. I've run so far with Hairy her paws are bleeding. Oh David, I don't know what to do. The buses won't let a dog on. I don't have the money for a cab. Hairy is shaking and she can't stand up. It's all my fault.' She's sobbing again.

'Okay, where are you now?'

'Out in White Rock somewhere. I am at a garage. They've let me use their phone. Mine died.' More sobbing.

'Let me talk to some one there.' I get the address from one of the men.

'Tylyn, I'm coming out to get you two. Cuddle with Hairy, get her some milk, I suspect she's needs some fluid. Stay put and I'll be there before you know it.' Girl Drama.

When I get there, Tylyn and the dog are wrapped up together in a grubby blanket. There is an empty 1L milk jug beside them. She looks exhausted, tear stained and hugging the little dog. They make a bedraggled pair. I pull my car up in front of them.

'Thank you for coming. Hairy has stopped shaking with the milk but I don't have any money to pay….' I cut her off.

'You can owe me. Are you okay? Let's look at those paws.'

'I think she needs a vet. It's okay, Hairy girl David's a doctor. She's always very skittish. That's why she's here. Mama had Noah and Braeden bring her back after Thanksgiving. Mama's having the dining room renovated. It's too much noise and disruption for Hairy. I didn't realize how far I'd run until she started to whimper.' Tylyn is holding the little dog so I can see her paws. The little dog is the funniest looking thing I've ever seen, black and white with ears that stick out and feathery like a Papillion but with smooth body fur and a feather tail that flips over her back. She's more the size of a Sheltie but very fine boned maybe weighting between 10 and15 pounds. She looks at me with sad amber eyes.

'Hey Hairy, now just to let you know, I am a doctor so you can trust me.' I use the same soft voice I normally use on my baby patients and so far it seems to be working.' I'm just going to put some bandages on your paws. These look very sore but should heal up just fine in a few days. We should wash these out. I'll ask for some fresh water. I have a first aid kit in the car.' I give both of them a hug.

Between Tylyn and I, Hairy gets her paws washed, polysporined and bandaged. I bundle them up into my car, turn on the seat warmer and begin the trek back into the city. And now for the Dr David talk.

'Tylyn, you ran a long way today. What's going on and I'd start at the beginning. Do you realize that you ran about 40 k today?' The little dog is sleeping on her lap and Tylyn is rubbing her ears.

'The whole story?' and when I don't answer she goes on. 'This all started ages ago in September when I missed that stupid beep test. The FH coach, Wanda is a nutbar. She wants us to be ready to play or practice at the drop of a hat. She'll call a practice whenever only giving people an hour or so notice. If you can't make the practices, she gives us demerit points. Get so many and you're off the team. She's already kicked all the girls who are away at school. That's 7 girls. They can't be expected to make practices two or three times a week when they don't know when or where they are going to be. It's not fair even to those of us who live here. She hates the fact that I'm playing hockey even though I told her FH comes first. Karen, my hockey coach, is happy for what practices or games I can make. Well, I told both coaches I'd be away for Thanksgiving in September. Karen was cool with it. The Nutbar seemed to take it as a personal slight. I sent them both emails so I could keep track. When I got back from Pittsburgh, I got tons of emails, evidently the Nutbar arranged for us to have some friendlies between the UBC girls, and the UVIC girls. FH is a very small sport. Most of us play for our schools as well as the national team. She made the girls choose the national team or their schools. That wasn't fair. Every practice I show up to and I do try to make them all, she benches me for something. This week she wouldn't even let me on the field. I had to watch from the benches. Then on Friday evening she emailed me that I had a meeting with the National Board of Directors and to bring my athlete status card and my uniform. That's where I was on Saturday morning. I was in front of a review board. They took away my uniform. I have never been so embarrassed in my whole life. I've worked hard to earn my way onto that team and she makes it impossible for me to stay. The bar keeps changing. I tried to explain to them but she makes it all seem so real when it's not.' Tylyn is now sobbing again.

'Is there anyone willing to speak up for you?'

'Lots of girls would but they scared that they will be next to be sacrificed. I've been helping out the men's team who has the turf after us. I've grown up playing against some of them from our home club. I've been able to help them with stick work. How do I tell my family, everyone what has happened? I am so ashamed.' Her head is hung in defeat.

'She sounds like a bully. You have nothing to be ashamed about.' I pull over on the side of the highway. ' Look at me. You have nothing to be ashamed about. The board will be aware that she's driving the team apart. If what you say is true then half the team is now gone. That will get their attention. Tylyn trust me when I say you have nothing to worry about. Have you talked to Gandolf? What does he say?' I lift her head and look into her tear stained face all puffy from crying.

'He said she hang herself given enough rope. He's Hindi. He believes in reincarnation and said she'd get her comeuppance in her next life. He said to trust and believe in my skills and to be true to the honour of the team. That's all I've ever done.'

'There is a wise man. Then do exactly what he says. I don't think that he'd lead you wrong. Be the better person here. Hold your head up girl. Remember it always looks darker before the end of the storm. How's Sid?' I know he's really at sea with all this. 'Does he know any of this?'

'He's fine. He's playing a little erratic but they've had some tough teams lately. No, he doesn't need this kinda girl drama. I text him but I can't call because I keep crying. I don't want 87 to worry about me.' This is where I debate about telling her about his phone call last night. Nope, they have to work this out. I pull back into traffic.

'So you've been helping out the men's team? How's Caleb with that?'

…

I get to the park by 430 pm. Tylyn waves to me. She's looking better than she did on Sunday but I think her trouble has taken a toll. She looks thinner. Hairy is walking tentatively. Tylyn picks up the little dog and comes over. I hug the girls.

'Hairy's looking better. Aren't you a good girl? Did she leave the bandages alone?' the little dog has climbed into my arms and is trying to lick my face. After a moment I hand her back to Tylyn so I can get our snack.

'Pretty much for the first day or so. We had to carry her out to go to the bathroom but she's better now. Thank you.' She's stroking Hairy's back.

We have arranged to meet at the park and for a visit so I can see the dog. I'd have gone by her house but she wants some privacy and I can respect that. I have brought some hot chocolate and chocolate cupcakes as a snack. What girl doesn't like chocolate?

'How are you doing now, Tylyn?'

'I'm better. I told my family. Caleb wanted to go knock some sense into Wanda. Mama says that I can try for the team next year. Dad said the coach would have to justify her decisions right or wrong. On Monday Murray Gray called me. He's the men's FH coach. He wants to give me back my card and my uni so I can play for the men's squad. They have set practices and he's hoping that I can join the team for their friendly games this weekend in Seattle.'

'Hey, that's great. Can you play for the men? What do the rules say?' She's beaming at me.

'I'll find out tonight. He says that there is nothing in the rules that says I can't play. I make all the fitness standards. Heck, I beat all of them at the beep test. I won't be taking anyone's spot because Avram has a torn ACL and will be out most of the season. I'll fill in for him. I practiced with them on Tuesday after the girls. It was weird. So the Board of Director's who took away my position on the women's team gets to decide if I can play for the men.' She's sipping the hot drink.

'Oh I'd love to be in that meeting. One coach wants you and one doesn't that's got to speak volumes to them.' I laugh.

'Yeah, weird. I'm just happy to practice with them. I don't have to play. It's fun being on the pitch again. The month with Wanda was horrible.'

'And physically, you look thinner?' It's the doctor in me. I don't think she's anorexic but she's noticeably thinner.

'I struggle to eat when I'm stressed. It's been stressful since I got back so I run to help relieve the pressure. The more stress the more I run the thinner I get. I do eat but it's like my body is on hyper drive. Hey Hairy. We've done a bunch of running this week.' She's stroking Hairy who is staring wantonly at her cupcake.

'Have you run since Sunday?' I break off a piece of my cupcake for Hairy.

'Yes, but only for an hour. Noah came with me. The boys didn't like it that I ran so far on Sunday and that I called you and not them.' That's a guilty look if I've ever seen one.

'I am happy you called me. I'm here to help you Tylyn know that.' Hairy is now my best friend. She's all wiggles and tail wags looking at my cupcake.

'Oh Hairy, you are a sugar slut. How was your visit with Ture? Have you made arrangements to get together again?' and we get down to the juicy gossip.

…

Frodo91: I can play for the men. We are off to Seattle for the weekend for three games. Wish us luck!

Bbydr: Hooray, you go slay Orks Frodo. Teach those boys how to play with their sticks.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 Plan 91

I'm watching the game tapes from tonight's game. We've got a problem. And it's not going to go away without some serious action. We lost this game not because we were out played. No, it was lost on dumb penalties and frayed tempers. In fact looking at the stats since October 9th our record, as been 1 win and 5 loses. I shake my head at the screen. Sid is an emotional mess. He's taking wild shots and arguing with the refs. It's not pretty. If it were anyone else I'd have him in here for a good yelling match but I'm pretty sure I know what this is all about. My phone rings.

'You watching the replay of that shit?'

'Yes, Mario, I'm watching it.' I take my glasses off my face and rub my eyes.

'He needs to have his bell rung. That shit isn't going to cut it around here and he knows it. Sid's being a prick to everyone. The reporters are threatening to actually speak openly about his attitude. This is becoming a PR mess, Ray.' His French accent gets thicker the more excited he gets and Mario is wound up today. 'The boys take off for a four game road trip Monday through the Pacific Division. I think we should confront him. But Nathalie has made me promise to stay out of this.'

'Actually, you made a promise to Tylyn, Jaseur, to keep this quiet too. I agree with the ladies talking to Sid isn't an option until he is willing to open up. But I agree we do need to do something before this escalates any further.' My coffee has gone cold. 'Give me sometime to think about this and I'll get back to you.'

'Do you have a plan, mon ami?'

'Not yet but I'll get back to you.' I'm playing the tape of Sid pushing around the young goalie from today's game. So if we can't talk to Sid what are our options.

But I can only come up with one. Tylyn. We talk to Tylyn.

'Bylsma.'

'Hi Dan, Ray here. I am trying to figure out how to spell Tylyn's name. I get her first name but do you have any clue how to spell her last name? Seems to me you mentioned it was Dutch or German like your name.' I was trying to look her up on line but until I get the correct spelling I'm not having any luck.

'Hmmm, H-I –L-K-E-M-A, actually try it with a Y instead of the I. With her first name having two Y's in it I suspect that her last name will have a Y in it. What are we going to do? I'm not far away, are you in your office?' Dan must be on the move.

'Yeah, I was sitting here when Jaseur called wanting to get involved.' I am typing her name into Google with BC behind it.

'Great, I'll be right there. Don't do anything until I get there.' Dan's a problem solver.

I do press enter and the first item on the list is a newspaper article from the Victoria Times Colonist newspaper entitled. "Valley Girl is Golden" dated from August. I'm still reading it when he comes through the door.

'Come look at this.' I gesture for him to come around behind my desk to read over my shoulder. 'There _is_ more to this girl than meets the eye. We heard about the hockey dad and four older brothers but not the field hockey.' Then mid way through the article there is a section where they have interviewed her father. He speaks about challenging his young players when they get cocky in drills against her and how her ice hockey skills generally show up the boys. He is very proud of her skills. The pictures accompanying the article show Tylyn with her gold medal around her neck seated on a patio swing with a small funny looking dog on her lap, another one is an action shot of her playing field hockey from the Summer Olympics, and the last but to me the most impressive is beside a wall of trophies for outstanding play from many tournaments.

'Look at that last line. She's trying out for the UBC T-Birds ladies ice hockey team. I wonder if she made the team?' Dan is slow to catch up getting to the end of the article. I save the page and then go back my google search. 'There she is on the UBC Roster of players for 2012/2013 as a winger.'

'Hmmm. Click on that one.' Dan is pointing to the Roster link that I have spotted. It gives a tiny bio, she's playing as a winger, her stats are good. Not many games but points in every game that she has played. 'We could talk to her coach maybe get her cel number.' My thoughts exactly.

'There was another one here I wanted to look at. The Canadian Field Hockey Assoc. web page.' But when I click on it she is there on the Olympic team and a similar article but she is not on the current team. 'Why do you think she's not playing field hockey this year? Look here is the current team but she's not on it. Hey, that's not the coach that was mentioned in the Newspaper report. He was an old Indian guy where as this is a woman.'

'That's odd. If she's so great why wouldn't you have her play. The newspaper said that this was a building year so why not use her obvious skill and experience to develop the younger players. That seems short sighted.' Dan is saying what I'm thinking.

'I don't know. I'm thinking that I'll try looking up her number in the 411 listings.' I'm thinking out loud.

'That would be a waste of time. Kids these days are all connected to their cell phones. Those numbers are not listed in any phonebook old man. Call that UBC coach she'll now how to get a hold of her. I'll do it if you want. Coach to coach.' Dan is now leaning back against the bookshelf behind me.

'Thanks. I'll call. I haven't figured out what to say yet. Tylyn doesn't seem to want the whole world to know about her and wonder butt. Or else she'd have posted tons on the internet. I think that this is going to need a little finesse.' My mind is spinning on how to approach the coach.

'Well if you want finesse keep Jaseur, the bull in the china shop, out of it.' Dan makes me laugh.

'Don't worry about that, Nathalie must have him by the short and fuzzies 'cause he delegated this pretty quickly.' This makes Dan laugh.

'Well keep me posted. I'm going home I've had enough of reporters for one day. I closed down tomorrow's practice just to keep the media at bay. Sid's under pressure and none of us need them stirring him up any more. Take care.'

'Good plan. Save drive home Dan. See you in the morning.' I go back to the computer screen.

….

Monday morning sees me back sitting in my office but this time my coffee is hot. I called Sid yesterday just to touch base with him. He's pretty stressed but is not saying what it is about. Then I spent the rest of the day taking calls from his parents separately, his agent Pat Brisson, his personally trainer Andy O'Brien, several former teammates and friends. Yup, Houston we have a problem.

I punch in the number to the UBC coach into the phone. I take a deep breath because I still don't know what I'm going to say.

'Hello?' It's a young sounding voice that answers the phone.

'Karen Hooper?' I hold my breath.

'Yes, can I help you?'

'I'm Ray Shero General Manager of the Pittsburgh Penguins.' I pause to gather my thoughts.

'Hello, Mr Shero, how can I help you?'

'Well, I am not sure how closely you follow the NHL but I was hoping to talk to you about one of your players?'

'Tylyn Hylkema? Yes, I do follow the NHL and I am not surprised to hear from you. You, Mr Shero, are having a problem.' I can't tell if this last statement or a question.

'So you know then?' I ask tentatively.

'About Tylyn and Sid? Oh yes. I know. I don't think many other people know but I do. He came out to see one of our games in September. He introduced himself. Tylyn is a special girl. I hope everything will be okay.'

'What do you mean you hope everything will be okay?'

'You know she's been dropped by the Women's Field Hockey team. The new coach doesn't like her attitude or something crazy. I don't get it. I personally think that the coach is trying to make her mark but going about it all wrong. It works out for us because Tylyn is available for more of our games.' She explains. 'Tylyn is little but has great skills and now with those new skates of hers, she's tearing up the ice.'

'That's good to hear. So Tylyn is well? Nothing else going on in her life we should know about?' I don't know what I'm fishing for but I've got to try.

'I know she was pretty cut up about being dropped by the National team but she's now helping out the men's squad. She was at a tourney this weekend in Seattle with the Men's field hockey team. We played a game against the Washington State University women's team Saturday evening and she was able to come and play with us. We were able to get to watch their second half their afternoon field hockey game. Her stick skills are great. She's fierce competitor. I don't think people give that sport the credit that they are due. It's a fast game.' She is sounding proud of her player.

'She's playing with the Mens' team?' I'm incredulous.

'Oh yeah and showing up the competition. She calls it 'chicking the boys.'

'Chicken?'

'No, chicking as in she is a chick and she beats them at their own game. You know her brother Caleb is a defenseman for the Men's Ice hockey team here at UBC right?'

'No. I didn't know that.' Surprise surprise.

'Yeah well he is a big guy. 6'4" maybe. Well what put her on our team was a' little ice session between the girls coming off the ice in our tryouts and the guys going on the ice. Caleb went out I think to offer her encouragement but she stripped him of the puck, deked around him, flicked the puck out of the air behind him and tapped into the net. It was impressive. Her skating was pitiful but her stick work. Outstanding. I think Caleb is still trying to live that down.' I know what she means. I saw know another player who was stripped of the puck and he get's paid 8.7 million to play the game. 'So when she came back from her Thanksgiving holiday with new skates that actually fit her feet, Tylyn has been unstoppable. Hey, you'll love this. Caleb challenged his teammates to beat her at some drills. So little Tylyn laced up those Reebok skates of hers and made our men's hockey team look like idiots. It was impressive.'

'Doing drills? Or what?' My mind is spinning.

'Yes, Caleb ran the drills. Tylyn was pitted against all these guys who have played for most of their lives at a pretty competitive level. She beat them in foot races, through obstacle courses carrying a puck, fighting for the puck in the boards, one on one drills and then her piece de resistance stick skills. I don't think, Caleb gets razzed anymore from his teammates about being beaten by his little sister. I think that they were pretty much 'chicked' by her.' I can hear the laughter in Karen's voice.

'Karen, I think I know just what you mean. I have seen Tylyn working those new skates. Good on her for beating the boys.' But my mind is formulating a plan. 'I want to talk to Tylyn so if you have a contact number I would appreciate it.'

'How about this Mr Shero? I don't like to give numbers of my players out without their permission but if you give me your number I'll get it to her and ask her to call you.' Not exactly what I wanted but it's more than I have now. I give her my cell number.

'That sounds fair. Thanks for all your help today. I hope to meet you one day. Good luck with your season.' I'm about to sign off when she replies.

'And you with yours Mr Shero. I'll get this to her today. I know Tylyn is a huge Pens fan and will want the best for your team. Good day.' And she hangs up.

So I have a plan. When Tylyn calls we'll chat about what's going on and then I'll update Jaseur and Dan.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 Heads up?

'Hi.' My old cellphone rings from a number I don't' recognize.

'Good evening Tylyn, it's Ray Shero. I hope that this isn't too late to call.' I wasn't expecting him to call. I know he said he might but I didn't believe it.

'No, it's fine.' My heart is pounding I got back from field hockey practice about a half an hour ago. I've been through the shower and now Hairy is cuddled with me on the bed watching the low lights of the Pred/Pens game. It was a rout.

'Dan is here with me. Mario is on conference call from Pittsburgh. Can you hear all of us?' Mr Bylsma says hi and Mr Lemieux, bonsoir.

'Yes. Hello Mr Bylsma and bonsoir, Jaseur.' This brings a laugh from Mr Bylsma and Mr Shero.

'Tylyn, did you see tonight's game?' I think that was Mr Shero.

'No, but I was just watching the replays. It looked brutal.' I can't find anything good to say about it.

'Brutal is a good description. We've been talking and we think that you might be able to help us. Sid' struggling. We know that, you know that, hell everyone knows that but we need to fix it.'

'But Mr Shero, I told you the other day. I think he's gone off me. I haven't actually talked to him since Saturday. I got a text yesterday but when I answered he hasn't got back to me.' I'm heartbroken but I don't know what else to do.

'Mario, here, I don't think he's gone off you I think he's confused. Have you told him what's going on in your world?'

'Yes, well kinda. He doesn't want to hear about the girl drama but I tell him other stuff.' Heck even I don't want to think about the drama over the field hockey team.

'That's what we thought. We think he needs to know. We also respect that you don't want us to tell him so you are going to have to do it.' Mr Lemieux doesn't understand 87 is not talking to me.

'I would I guess but he doesn't answer my calls or return my texts.' I try not to cry.

'He's stubborn and that has been good for his work ethic but not so hot for inter personal relationships. We would like you to come to California and talk to Sid.' I don't believe my ears. Mr Shero wants me to go to California?

'I don't think he'll want to talk to me.'

'Trust us, Tylyn we have a plan. Could you catch a plane tomorrow evening to San Jose?' It's now Mr Shero talking.

'Well, I have writing class tomorrow night and I work on Thursday. I could come after work on Thursday I guess. I'd have to talk to my coaches.' I hesitate.

'How about this? What if I'll talk to your Principal and writing prof? Would you come to San Jose tomorrow night?' Mr Shero is persistent.

'I guess but I still don't think he'll …' I'm cut off by Mr. Bylsma.

'Oh we all believe he will. Tylyn, please we need your help. Sid's the leader on this team when he is struggling the whole team struggles. I'm willing to talk to your coaches. Ray will make arrangements with your principal and prof. Mario is going to come out and join the team to make this like an intervention of sorts. You know what an intervention is Tylyn?'

'Yes, when a group of people confront someone about their behavior.' I don't see how this is going to help if 87 doesn't like me anymore.

'That's what we want a hockey intervention. We were watching you and Sid during your early morning skates at the Ice Castle. But I think you know that. Then when I talked to Karen Hooper she told me about the practice where you chicked the UBC men's' hockey team. We would like to run a practice like that. Shake up the team. Make them earn their spots again. We want Sid to see what a work ethic is all about. Are you willing to do this?' Mr Shero has done his homework.

'I don't know if I could beat any of them. My Dad usually organizes the drills so I beat at least one player with each drill. He works on the players' weaknesses. But your guys are professionals. They are way out of my league.'

'Tylyn, you come to chick the boys and we will support your efforts. Trust me, we saw you put moves on Sid. You'll be fine out there.' Mr Bylsma is laughing.

'So you'll come? Asks Mr Lemieux.

'Yes, I guess so.' I just don't see how this will change anything.

'Great if you would give me some phones numbers; your email address and I'll talk to you in the morning. What time do you start school? Thank you Tylyn. Things are going to get better.' I bet Mr Shero is the driving force behind this.

'Thank you, Tylyn I'll see you tomorrow night in San Jose. Dan, Ray we'll talk again in the morning. I am going to sign off now.' And Mr Lemieux hangs up.

'Thanks and see tomorrow, Tygyrl.' I think that was Mr Bylsma.

'Tylyn, bring your hockey gear and enough clothes to stay until Sunday. We'll have you back to Vancouver on Sunday evening. Until the morning then Good night.' And Mr Shero hangs up.

'Hairy, I think we better start packing my bag. Whether I go or not, I better get prepared. ' Hairy just looks at me from her pillow. I don't think she's going to be much help packing. Good thing I did a bunch of laundry when I got home yesterday.

….

Today was a whirlwind of activity. When I got to school Mr Kepple the principal met me in the staff room then gave me a wink and a nod. My writing prof emailed to give me next week's assignment then okayed my backstory idea. Karen Hooper called and asked if I needed a ride to the airport that evidently I do. Murray texted to say not to worry about missing practices this week. Wow talk about a putting an idea into action.

I called Mama to tell her kinda what is going on. What I actually said was that I was invited to go to California to give a stick clinic. I have gone to Moorpark College in California for Field Hockey clinics before so she doesn't question my stepping in to help out when they are "short an instructor". It's a lie I know but when I get sent packing I know I'll need time to get my head and heart together. My brothers are fed the same line.

So I am seated in a first class seat winging my way southward. I should be doing my homework but instead I am making up a game plan for this hockey intervention. I need to plan the order, the procedure and the execution of the drills if this is going to work. Caleb was able to run it because he helps Dad and knows his teammates. But if Mr Bylsma runs the practice he has to have all the information. So I get out my pencil crayons, player roster and begin. This portion of the flight is only an hour long.

I did text 87 before I took off but I got no response. This makes me so sad. I miss him. When we land in Portland I check my phone but it's gone dead again. It takes me a while to find a plug to charge it. I don't understand why the iPhone battery isn't holding a charge very long anymore but it only last 4 or 5 hours before it goes dead. My old phone will last several days on a full charge up.

Mr Shero didn't know who was going to meet me at the airport in San Jose so he told me to look for a Tygyrl sign near the oversized luggage pick up area. I am happy when I do recognize the face holding up a card with Tygyrl and bright pink daisies on it. It's Bill Guerin a former Pens player and now Development coach. He's a big guy and looks kinda sheepish holding the girly sign.

'Hello, I'm Tylyn.' I hold my hand out to shake his hand.

'Mario said you were small and he was right. I'm Bill Guerin.' We shake hands. 'But call me Billy. That your hockey bag.'

'Yes, it's kind a girly.' I head over to get it when he hoists it up over his shoulder and reaches for my carryon. 'I can manage this.'

'Great is this all you've got? Okay then let's head out cause the chiefs want to have a pow wow tonight. You had any dinner?' I'm having to work at keeping up with him.

'Yes, in Portland.' He puts my bag in the back of a dark SUV and helps me in the passenger seat. We make idle chitchat on the drive from the airport to the hotel.

We park in the underground parking lot and go up to the rooms through a service elevator.

'This will be your room for tonight, number 1603. I'm across the hall here if you need anything in 1602. Mario is up a couple of floors in a suite. We'll drop your things into your room and we're to head up to Mario's suite for the pow wow.' He's opened the door to a single room with a huge bed and lovely furnishings.

'Could I have a moment to freshen up?'

'Sure, just bang on my door when you're ready to go.' Billy is a nice guy.

I take a few moments to gather my emotions together. I know 87 is somewhere close by. I check my phone again. Dead again! So much for new technology. I plug it in and text Mama that I have arrived safe and sound. I give my face a wash, brush out my hair, grab my book bag and go to the pow wow.

Mario's suite is similar to the one at the Sylvia. It has a table and 8 chairs, a living room area, gorgeous view of the city and it is very luxurious. Mr Bylsma, Mr Shero, and Mario are with two other men at the table when Billy and I get there. I am introduced to Sports Agent Pat Brisson and Ron Burkle the other co owner of the Penguins. Mr Lemieux shows me to a chair at the table mid way down and offers me some refreshments.

'We're glad you're here Tylyn. I was just showing some of the video we took of your skates with Sid at the Ice Castle to Pat and Ron.' Mario is showing me his cell phone.

'You took video?' I am stunned.

'Oh after that first morning, Jaseur wanted to capture your antics, Tygyrl.' Mr Bylsma smiles at me. He has read my nameplate.

'Let's keep moving forward. Tylyn you said you were going to write out some a plan that we could follow for this hockey intervention.'

'Yes, I made a few copies.' I put my book bag on the table and dig out the pages I have been working on.' I only made four copies but I can make more.'

' We can share for now. Could you take us through the general plan?' Mario takes a copy and passes the other three around.

'Wow, look colour coded and everything. Detailed, organized, complete with a script and who will fall at each stage. This is awesome. Good job Tylyn. You taking lessons coach Bylsma? This is a plan!' Mr Shero is flipping through my plan.

'It's pretty scripted. The whole idea is to keep the players off balance or to keep them guessing. So Dad has an assistant coach start the practice earlier than usual with a long team run and then when they get on the ice he starts yelling at them. He runs this practice when his teams get cocky or over sure of themselves. He puts the house lights out and only lights half the ice surface. This allows me time to enter from the other end. He punishes the boys if they talk. You'll have to decide on a punishment for these guys that will cause them pain. He snaps pucks at them for any reason or offensive. Once the practice starts he makes every effort keep it going as fast as possible. So the first drill is speed, Dad barks out the order of players to the centerline. As they get there, he blows his whistle to go. I am in the dark and have the advantage of surprise. He doesn't wait for them to get set. He times the second heat so just as I turn around he starts the second half of the forwards. When that heat is run, the players see me. Any player I beat gets sent to the bench with an ear bashing. The plan needs to be run in this order, so I know what is going to happen. The blue liners are next. They run the full length of the center moving from go forwards to backwards at center ice. As soon as the last player lines up, he'll whistle go. This for me is the toughest and I usually need a minute to catch my breath. It is helpful to have a couple of helpers to organize the obstacle courses and to move in the net into place. But to make it work, it needs to be fast, it needs to keep the players off balance and it needs to be unforgiving. Mr Bylsma, you have to convince the players that they're jobs are on the line. ' I watch their faces as I am describing the plan.

'I should do it.' Mario is looking at Mr Bylsma. 'At the beginning, we should have an argument and I'll take over the practice. The core players have been here so long they won't know what to make of it. What do you think Dan?' Mario has taken off his half glasses and is waiting for an answer.

'Hell, it would have to be a convincing argument.' Mr Shero is looking between the two of them.

'With the play of late, I think having Mario step in and throw his weight around will give credence to the threat of their jobs. I think, we could have a pretty good yelling match Jaseur what do you think?' Mr Bylsma is smiling and nodding.

'Tylyn, what's the likelihood of you getting hurt here?' Mr Burkle shifts back in his chair.

'I haven't been hurt yet. Most of the tests are one on one and up to now the players figure out who I am pretty quickly. I've grown up with a Hockey Dad and four older brothers. And nobody wants to be the one to flatten the coach's daughter. Plus, the big guys are kinda of scare of how little I am. When I go into the boards with them to fight for the puck they back off. They don't want to hurt me.' I answer him as best as I can. 'Plus I'm pretty good at getting out of the way. I have been practicing against my four older brothers and numerous boy cousins for years.'

'So Mario will run the practice after a loud and serious argument, Then what?' Mr Shero keeps moving us forward.

'Well, we keep working our way through the drills until the end. The last is always stick tricks. It's an obstacle course but one on my terms. Anyone I have not taken down falls here. Dad has the whole session videoed and then replays through it at a team meeting. I don't actually do the team meeting because I'm not part of the team. I know he shows the parts that emphasize his messages of first show up to the game, be ready to play, keep your stick on the ice, adapt to the game developing, keep your head up, know your opponent, and finally take every opponent seriously. Does this make sense?' I look around at them.

'Yes it does. I think it's going to run smoothly out there. Is there anything we can do for you?' Mr Shero looks at me. I think about this for a while.

'Only one thing. Could you video what happens out there good or bad for my Dad? You see he has always wanted to have one of his boys or players make the NHL. This is as close as he has got. It would mean so much to me to share it with him.' I choke back a few tears.

'Done Tygyrl. Ray and I'll video the whole thing. Right Ray?' Mr Bylsma smiles at me.

'Absolutely, but what I meant was is there anything you will need help to get ready or during the practice?' Mr Shero qualifies his question.

'No, not really. Just keep the players off their guard. I usually get to the rink while they are out running. Then pretty much the rest of this is on paper. I still don't understand how this is going to help.' I can't say the words. Billy who has been sitting quietly beside me the whole time squeezes my hand.

'Trust us that we know Sid way better than you. He'll come around.' Mr Brisson his agent adds as support. ' Tylyn, why is he calling you Tygyrl?'

'It's my nickname from when I was little. My dad one day sent me out on the ice to chase my brothers around and called after me "go get 'em tiger" but evidently I stopped and corrected him. I'm told I said something like "I'm not a tiger Daddy, I am a Ty Girl." And I've been Tygyrl ever since.' I explain.

'What a great chirp. Hey, Tygyrl you got a dollar?' Mr Brisson is laughing at my story.

'An American dollar?' I dig in my purse. 'No, but I have a loonie. Will that do?' I hand it to him.

'Yes, it will be perfect. You have just hired yourself an agent because Tygyrl when this works your going to be in demand.' He laughs.

It's not long before we are all leaving and heading to rooms. I stop Mr Shero by the elevator.

'If this doesn't work Mr Shero I want to leave, okay? I want to go home okay?' I'm tired and I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes again.

'Yes, if that is what you want, Tylyn. I'll make it happen. But it will all be fine. Take it from an old married guy. It will all be fine.' He gives me a pat on the shoulder.

I get settled into my Pens T-shirt and check my iPhone again. No messages. I open the glass sliding door a crack for a bit of fresh air. I can hear voices in the distance, the sounds of traffic from below, and some music playing. Here I am in a strange city all alone yet surrounded by people. I pick up my iPhone.

Chkaddd: Goodnight.

I turn off the light and cuddle into the blankets. The pillows are big, fluffy and soft but the one I want has ribs and an arms to hold me. Tears start running down my face. I take a deep breath and start a new mantra. Tomorrow will be a better day.

I think I must have dozed off because I wake up to someone yelling. I go over to close the sliding door and I listen for a moment.

'FUCK, … FUCK…. FUCKITY FUCK!' it's 87. He's very angry and very close by. 'FUCK'

I close the door and climb into bed when slapshot.

Hckybt: Sweet dreams Chickadee.

…..

Billy and I are at the Zamboni entrance end of the rink. The players have all been sent out for an early morning run and should very soon be making their way on to the ice. I didn't sleep all that well and I choked back some oatmeal for breakfast that is sitting poorly. Normally, I'm not nervous. This time I'm scare spitless. We are sitting in the dark listening for our cue for Billy to open and then close the gate and me to take my spot on the ice. I hear players voices and some skates carving on the ice. It won't be long now. The arena has been closed for a private practice session and the few guys out there are talking about it. More voices and then I hear Mr Bylsma call them in for a briefing. I hope Mario makes this an Oscar winning performance.

'What the hell was that game all about? You think that shit is going to win hockey game let alone a Stanley Cup.' Mario keeps the tirade up long enough for me to scoot on to the ice and continue my stretches. He switches between French and English. If I didn't know better I'd say he really was mad. 'Ron and me pay you good money to develop a winning team not the crap that has been going on.'

'You think this is easy. You take over and see what they do for you. I'd like to see you do any better. Just because you played doesn't make you a coach.' Mr Bylsma is giving it back to him. ' I'm not taking this shit. Mario, I quit. Find another coach.'

'I will. Pack your bags. Your check may not be in the mail.' Mario is yelling. Mr Bylsma fires a puck at Mario just before he leaves the ice. 'And you Assholes. Pucks in the bucket now. I want you lined up on the sidewall. Anyone who talks will be fined 5000 dollars a word. Let's see who wants to play tonight. Because the way I see it none of you are worth what we pay you.' I'm at the back wall watching the guys put the pucks in the bucket.

'On the center line' Mario points to their postions as he calls their numbers.' 14, 27,12,16,9, and 87. Let's see you gets to the goal line first.' He has put 87 on my far left. Good, I race down the ice so as he yells go I cross the center line on the opposite side of the rink from 87.I have streaked between Bissonette who usually wears #14 but now is #12 and Sutter. I cross just a head of both of them. 2 down 18 more to go.

I skate down the bench side of the rink back in to the safety of the darken rink. I don't look at the players. Mario is yelling at Biznasty and Sutter to head to the bench.

'Yeah , just you two sit and watch how this game is played. Next up far side 46,48,18,24,10 and 71. First to the goalline. Go." As soon as Malkin hits the center line I am off bumping Kennedy as I cut in front of him. I hit the end boards and have to duck out of the way of Vitale coming in hard behind me. 2 more. I skate by the bench back down the into the darkness.

'What are you a bunch of lazyassed sloths? Vitale , Kennedy go join Biz and Sutter. No wonder we are getting beat to the puck. You can't even out skate a girl.' Mario fires a puck at the back of Kennedy. "Take that with you as a souvenier, it might be the last one you touch in this organization. Blue liners in this order on the far goal line from the bench side 7, 6, 44,5,2, and 58. First to the goaline and remember your D men so from the center line you skate backwards to that goalline.' The whole ice is lit up now. I have taken off my helmet to "adjust" my hair. I give my long curls a toss, put my helmet back on as I take my position between Martin and Lovejoy. Both are big men. Lovejoy looks down at me like. _You've got to be kidding me_. I turn around, plant my toe, stare at my goal and nod.

'Allez' Mario yells. I push off hard. I am a step behind Martin when we across the center line I hop to turn around and then pick up speed. It's always been a joke in our family that I can go faster backwards than forward. I don't slow down at the goal line . I skate hard into the boards. This is what beats the other blueliners. They all slow down. I hit hard but have learn to redirect the energy and get pushed back almost to the blue line. It's hard to breathe for a moment I skate over to where Billy is standing with my Gatorade. I think that I see stars. Two guys are moving in a net and setting up the obstacle course. In the background I can hear someone banging there stick and Mario yelling up a storm in French and English. He has really taken this act to heart. Martin and Lovejoy are the next two on the bench. 14 more to go.

The next drill is set up. Three obstacle courses.

'Take the puck through the obstacle course and the one with the last shot on net hits the bench. Losers. Two lines. First lane here. 87,71,18,14, 44 and 2. Second lane. 24,9,10,27,58 and 5. Line up jerks because it's time to go. Go around the first cone pick up the puck put it over the bar go backwards back to the first cone then skate hard to the second cone then through the legs of the chair on net. Let's see what you've got . Go.' I do well at this only because I have done it so often. The whole go backwards in the middle of the course is a hard adjust for the guys. They are used to just going forward. I go with each pair of guys so I don't cool down but get more and more practice. So I do get three guys this time Engllend, Adams, and Glass.

'I won't even call you girls because if you can't beat that little girl out there you're not good enough to be called girls.' Mario is yelling. '92 in net. The rest of you on the center line in this order.' While he arranges them I skate over for a drink then down to the far end of the ice. 'It's one on one time and let's see what you bring to the rink. If you a forward you going on net ; if you're defense then defend your net. Martin Lovejoy watch this you might actually learn something here. I put a puck out and the call a number be ready to jump 14.' As soon as Mario puts the puck on his stick to fire it into the far corner I'm a across the centerline. Kunitz has to cross the from the far side . We race to the boards to get the puck. His longer reach taps the puck ahead of us. I swoop under his free arm and lift his stick enough to remove the puck. Cheating I know but it works he stops. I dash on to the puck spin and take a shot on Voukon who catches it.' Jeez play to the end of the play at least Kunitz. Your done.'

Malkin is up next. I don't have a chance here. Geno's a big guy with a long reach. I make him work for his shot but he gets it off. Niskanen drops and blocks the my shot.

Each time I return to behind the where the players are standing at centre ice. 87 bangs his stick at me. I cross behind them as far away him as I can get. This Mario is yelling at them all eyes forward. I look up at Mario. This is it. It is make or break time. Mario puts a puck 2 meters in front of center ice. I skate through the line and just as I touch it he yells 87. I can hear him coming up hard behind me. Mario moves his hand to my right. I edge over then he holds his hand flat. That's my signal. I put the puck on to my knees and stop hard. I dig in, hold fast and duck down. I don't see or feel anything but a rush of wind blowing over top of me. And then a great crash. And woof of air escaping him.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36. A Conversation in Kisses

I have taken many hard hits in my career but when she stopped I knew I'd flatten her so I rolled over top of her. Time seemed to stop until I hit the ice. I've come to rest about 15 feet from where I took off. 91 in her pretty pink uniform is now standing up looking at me. I can hardly breathe. She cocks her head to one side as if to ask if I'm okay. She looks pale, worried, but unhurt. I nod at her and hope Mario doesn't shoot a puck at me. She drops the puck she is carrying on to the ice and heads down to Voukon to take her shot. I get slowly to my knees as she fakes a couple of shots trying to break his stance. Then as she is about to cross behind the net she flips the puck up and rebounds it off the goalie's back and into the net. That's my cheeky chickadee.

I get to my feet. She's jumping up like she just score the winning goal in game 7 of a Stanley Cup final. I am happy for her. 91 skates back to stand behind the guys at center ice. Mario is yelling at me to get my shit off the ice. He can yell all he'd like. I block her way. She looks up at me with questioning eyes filled with tears. I know how she feels. I place the blade of my stick behind her bottom and pull her toward me slowly. If she doesn't want to get closer all she has to do is move out of the way or brake. But 91 doesn't, she just looks at me. I pull her in close with my stick, pick her up and give her a 87-91 special. She counters with an "I'm sorry ". We nose rub. I cover her face with the 'I'm excited and happy to see you" pecks."

'Jesus Christ there is no kissing in hockey God dammit. Let's get this show on the road.' I think Mario is going to burst a blood vessel.

I hug 91 hard, give her another I'm sorry kiss, whisper in her ear, 'Go Slay those Orks' and set her down. She looks up at me with a sort of "really can I?" expression.

'Go get 'em, Tygyrl.' I call out to her. I don't care how much it costs me. I want everyone to know this is my girl.

I skate over to where a growing number of my teammates are sitting on the bench. I take my helmet off and sit beside Kunitz. I close my eyes for a moment thinking about when she hit the end boards racing against the D'men. It was the same feeling as when she bounced out of the boat. I thought I was going to be sick. Up until that moment, I was confused as to what was happening, then it hit me. Some how the weird watchers had found her. Maybe she called them I don't' know and at that moment I didn't care. I just knew if anything happened to her. I'd never get a chance to be with her and I am not about to let that happen. Kunitz laughs.

I open my eyes and Cookie is trying to get the puck off 91 who is playing keep away with him. She is running him ragged. The mood on the bench is lighter now. Cookie trips and Mario blows his whistle. 91 trashes another one. She stares down Flower. But he kicks away her shot.

'She's a sassy one.' Cookie sits down beside me and whispers.

'I heard that Cooke. That's 20 thousand to a charity of my choice, Cookie.' Mario then turns his attention back out on the ice. 'You idiots are just standing there. You'll get yours yet. You aren't in her league. She's in a league of her own. Losers.' He fires another puck at Flower who is now in the net. Duper gets stripped of the puck shortly after he gets is. Tanger picks her up and puts her over the boards. Gently, I might add. Nealer gets the puck and quickly takes a shot not wanting to engage her. Last one of us to fall is Orpik, she challenges him straight on, she shoots the puck through his legs, steps around him picks it up again, slaps the puck up on to her stick, bounces it a couple of times and flicks it over Flowers' far shoulder. Fleury spends a few minutes looking around him as if he can't believe what happened.

91 circles her hand at Mario.

'Come into the center, everyone. Lets see who gets to play the Sharks tonight. Stick tricks. Your four' he points to Geno, Nisky, Tanger and Nealer. 'Better start thinking about you best stick skills.'

Darcy our trainer in laying out a variety of objects, sticks, bars on 3 inch raisers, a piece of 4 inch plastic pipe, a speed cone, a stool and finally a bucket set upright. The whole course is maybe 20 feet long. He steps back looks at the items in the line then checks a piece of paper moves a stick to between the pipe and the speed cone. Okay, it's an odd looking obstacle course. I'm glad I'm now a lowly spectator. Billy pokes me, points at Brisson, Burkle, Dan, Ray and smiles. Where the hell did they come from. Ray and Dan have video cameras. Brisson gives me a wave then an okay sign above 91's head.

'Okay, you lazy bunch of assholes. This is an obstacle course so you flip the puck across the shaft stick three times, under the first bar then over the next bar through the plastic pipe, three more puck flips down the next stick, take it around the speed cone over the stool and pop it in the bucket. Got that. Easy peasy. Child's play if you ask me. Who want's to go first?'

Mario is just waiting for one of them to break. 'No volunteers. 18. Ready when you are? Oh yeah, this is a timed event in case of a tie.'

Nealer skates to the end of the hockey stick with a puck. He gets the puck back and forth over the hockey stick under the first bar then over the second but totally blows the plastic pipe.

"Oh just give it up. Your done here. That was shit. This drill has a record time of 17 seconds. You're at 22 already.' Mario waves him to join the rest of us. 'Number 2 show him how it's done.'

Nisky not known for his great puck handling skills and he too gets stumped by the pipe. I bet the trick is to stuff it in the pipe. Course, I'm not going to help them at this point. I 'm rooting for 91.

'It's impossible' he says under his breath.

'And that's 10 thousand from you Nisky. Thank you. Get out of the way you lump of dog meat.' Mario hauls him off. ' You think it can't be done. Okay, how many of you think it can't be done? Show of hands? 12 of you . Okay how many are will to put 500 hard earned dollars on it. If 91 can't do this I'll donate 6000 to her favorite charity but when she does you all will cough up 500 each. Show 'em how it's done, 91.'

She looks up at him then skates to the start of the course and just before she begins.

'Better do it slowly this guys are the remedial class.' Mario laughs. She nods, puts her puck down and flips the puck four times down the shaft of the stick under the first first bar, over the second bar, stuffs the puck down the pipe, four more flips, tucks tight around the cone over the stool and pops it right into the bucket. Yeah, I'm impressed. 'Not bad 23 seconds. That's 500 from you doubters. That's respectable. 58 take that puck through.'

Tanger is no idiot he retrieves the puck from the bucket and gets the puck through the pipe and is going around the cone when he tips over the stool. He's a big guy. So our remaining hope is Geno. Shit.

'You think you can redeem this group of shitheads and losers, 71? You beat her time and I'll let you choose anyone of them to play with you tonight. Fair enough.' Geno nods his assent.

Geno is a showman. Not on the scale of Ovechkin but he can hold his own. He skates over to 91 looks her up and down, takes the puck from Tanger and does the course. It wasn't as pretty as 91 did it but he got the job done.

'21 seconds. Not bad but wait a minute. You want another shot 91? I did ask you to go slow 'cause these guys are the remedial class.' She nods and cocks her head.

'What about you guys does she get another chance?' The peanut gallery of Billy, Dan, Ray, Ron and Darcy all cheer.

This time when 91 goes through her stick is almost a blur. It shouldn't have surprised me but it did. Just before the bucket she then does the whole course in reverse getting to the head of the stick then pops the puck the length of the course into the bucket. Crap, I knew her stick skills were good but hell she just put all of us to shame.

'Good job 91. Very good job. That was a 23 seconds on the nose.' Okay even Mario can't believe his eyes. ' You got that on video right. Dan? Ray?'

'Shit, yeah holy shit.' Dan is looking amazed.

91 bangs her stick hard and flicks a puck at Mario. Oh he's getting slitty eyes. I wonder what he's done wrong.

'91 is that your stick of choice? Is that your_ puck_ of choice?' She shakes her head no at Mario. She looks at Billy who takes from behind his back a field hockey stick and bright pink ball. She trades him. Then skates straight up to Geno shows him her stick then points at the flat side and makes an okay sign. She then flips the stick over showing him the curved side and shakes her finger no.

'What your saying is in your sport you can only use the flat side of your stick?' She nods at Mario. 'Take it away then 91. Get this Dan, Ray. I want to replay this.'

91 lines up drops the ball on the ices and rolls it back and forth. She raps the ball hard and it bounces up on to the crook of her stick. She's waiting for something.

'Sorry, go' yells Mario and she does. The ball has the advantage of rolling but also the disadvantage of rolling. She controls it like a puppet on a string. When it finally comes to rest in the bucket, I swear all of us are standing there dumbfounded. Who knew she had that kind of talent.

'What was her time?' Brisson is the first to break the silence.

'Shit. Holy shit. 16.9 seconds. ' Le magnifique, the great Mario Lemieux is silent staring at the stopwatch in his hand. Billy whoops standing beside me. 91 doesn't even look winded. She skates over and offers her field hockey stick to Geno.

'No, that okay. I lose fair. You better than me today.' He nods at her.

'I lost count of the number of words Geno so how about you give my charity 20 thousand like Sid okay? Anyone been keeping track of the dollar amount? Pat?' Mario looks to Brisson.

'Yep, a total of 76 thousand by my calculation.' Brisson is grinning.' Good job today, Tygyrl. Great job. '

'91, good job. I said I'd match any money raised for charity out here today if you beat even one of these guys. So I'm in for 76,000 dollars Mario.' Burkle is chuckling and shaking 91 hand.

'So you losers go shower up, we'll be having a team meeting to see who plays and who's stays. You have 20 minutes. See you in the conference room at the end of the hall.' Dan is back shouting orders at us. I try to head over to 91 to talk to her but Billy seems to have whisked her away.

…..

As soon as I get the dressing room, I try texting her but no response. I get grilled about who the hell is she. I just tell them a girl I met this summer. I will move heaven and earth to get to talk to her. I shower up and try to leave the room but we are shown directly into the conference room. I choose a seat near the front center of the room. I check my phone again. No message.

The whiteboard has "fines for speaking still in effect' written in huge block letters.

Duper comes in and sits beside me. Tanger is on my left. My phone sings a little chirp.

Chkaddd: Hi. Sorry too. Talk soon?

Hckybt: Yep. Great to see you.

They look over my shoulder. We can hear a commotion outside the door. Dan and Ray who have been busy with a computer go out to see what the matter is. We can hear Mario doing his best to convince 91 to come into the room. Obviously, they are a struggling with her. She's stubborn when she makes up her mind My cheeky chickadee. I take a photo of my hand outstretched and send it to her.

I watch the door with my hand is palm up waiting for her. Sure shooting she pokes her nose around the corner of the door jam. Her hair is up in a messy bun, her face is very pale, she's dressed in an off white lace dress covered by a lacey pale sweater. She looks at me with a question on her face. I smile and lift my hand again. Duper stands to move, but I gesture him to sit. 91 looks at me and comes to stand in front of me. I take her hand, it's so cold, pull her on to my lap and into my chest for a hug. She's so cold. She is shivering. I wrap my arms around her tightly then sit up, take off my jacket and wrap her up in it.

'This isn't part of the plan. Tylyn come sit up here with us.' Mario is trying to get her to move.

'She's cold Mario. Touch her she's so cold.' I don't care about the consequences. 'How did you get so cold 91? Let her talk.'

'No, hot water only cold.' She looks up at me. I give her a kiss it better on her forehead. She shivers again. She's lost weight I can feel her ribs, her pelvic bones and cheek bones are very prominent.

'You want to stay here or go to Mario? Your choice.' I watch her face.

'Here?'

'Here it is then. Mario, don't you know anything about girls? Cold water showers not a good idea. You go up there and yell at us for a while. Fine me all you want. I'm going to work at warming 91 up.' I kiss her again on the top of her damp cold hair. Duper has taken off his jacket and wraps it around her bare legs. Tanger places his jacket on top of us. She thanks both of them in French. Billy brings over a warm cup of something for her. 91 sips it slowly. Mario walks to the front of the room and begins his rant.

'Let's review what we learned to today. Show up to the game.' The screen flashes pictures of various players being beaten by 91.'Be ready to play. Keep your stick on the ice. Adapt to the developing game. Keep your head up, Sid. Take every opponent seriously. These are all basics you've seem to have forgotten. This stops today. From here and for the rest of the season we are going for the cup. '

There is laughter around the room at the video stream. We know we've all been beat. 91 is warming up. My hand is under my jacket stroking her arm. She's watching the performance. It's amazing to me to be sitting holding her. This morning on the run I made the decision to fly north to Vancouver after tonight's game to see her. I was going to confront her about my suspicions. Now she's cuddled against my chest safe and warm. We will talk but for right now this minute. I could not be happier. A huge tension has been lifted off my shoulders.

'Jaseur, you forgot one thing. Know your opponent.' Ray looks at Mario who has been speaking. ' Gentlemen, this is Tylyn Hylkema. She's a friend of Sid's but I think you might have figured this out. This is a video so you can get to know her background a bit better.'

The video is set to the music from the 2010 Olympics. "I believe". It shows Tylyn and her teammates' progression through the pre Olympic tournament and world cup matches for the last six years. It shows the numerous times she has been awarded MVP for tournaments. It talks about her awards for sportsmanship, the team winning and praise from opposing coaches and players from the international stage. It is narrated by an old Hindi man's voice. It must be Gandolf. It shows her family supporting her, a bit of the farm and her commitment to building field hockey in the Cowichan Valley. Finally, Ray shows a short separate piece on her chicking local hockey boys. It was done at a different time by a BC tv station. It shows her beating boys just like she did to us today. Her father tells the story of her getting her nickname Tygyrl. I guess I knew some of this but not to the extent of her accomplishments. It gives me new respect for her.

'Sid and Tylyn are new to this relationship and need to learn some basics too. Tylyn, please answer some questions for me. First, what has been going on in your life during the past two weeks.'

'Lots of girls drama.' She answers softly.

'Girl drama. Right please define what that means to us guys.' Ray speaks firmly to her but not unkindly.

'I was asked to turn in my uni and card on my team do to lack of commitment.' She buries her face into my chest.

'Speak up girl. You're a hockey girl you know what is said in the room stays in the room which team your ice hockey team or your field hockey team?' Ray keeps pressing her.

'Field hockey.'

'What do you do when you're stressed?' the grilling on continues.

'I run.'

'How far did you run the Sunday after they took away your uni and card?'

'Maybe 40k. I got lost and Hairy's feet got hurt.'

'Who is Harry?'

'Not Harry but H-A-I-R-Y. She's my little dog and running partner.' Ray flashes up a picture of the funniest looking dog.

'Okay so then what happened?'

'The mens' coach asked to play for them. I known some of the players since we were kids. I help them with their stick work. They really suck.'

'And last weekend where were you and what were you doing?' He's looking over his half glasses at her pacing in front of her like a TV courtroom lawyer.

'I was in Seattle. The men's field hockey team had a series of friendlies and my ice hockey team had a game. I was able to play all four games.' Ray clicks and another picture goes up on the screen.

'What is this?'

'The men's team all wore skirts to show me support. I don't like wearing shorts because they make my bottom look huge. I always wear dresses. So they wore skirts so we would be a team in uniform.' I am incredulous. There on the screen is a whole team of guys showing off their skirts and 91 laughing at them.

'How did the mens' team do?'

'Pretty good. It was three games. A loss, then a tie and finally we won.' She says proudly.

'And your ice hockey team? How did the girls do?'

'We cleaned up. 6-2.' She's smiling.

'See was that so hard. You two need to learn to communicate. Sid with some simple questions we learned a lot. Tylyn you need to share what's going on so Sid can understand. Remember he's the Captain of the Remedial class.' Ray relaxes back on to table. The team laughs. 'Tylyn has asked that none of this or her trip to visit us is spoken about to anyone. Evidently she has four older brother and numerous boy cousins ready to pound out anyone who touches her. So let's keep this quiet until Tylyn and Sid are ready to face the wrath.'

'Tylyn, would you come here. I think that the last item on your list was to shake every hand of the players that you chicked.' Mario is standing by the door. I let go of her so if she wants she can move. 91 removes Tanger's jacket then Duper's jacket. I'm so proud of her. She stands between Mario and Ray at the door. We all in turn line up to shake her hand. This time I stop Geno. I'll be the last one. When I reach her, I pick her up give a tussle, hug and a new kiss. An "Atta Tygyrl "kiss.

'


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37. The Shark Tank

I shake every players hand. They say their names but mostly I recognize them. A few of them congratulate me on my accomplishments, as a group they are very polite. 87 is last. He picks me up gives me a gentle shake, a big hug and a new kiss. I practice by giving it back to him.

'What that's he's forgiven? Tylyn, he's been a raging asshole, no mind lowlife prick.' Mario is now exasperated with me.

' So you mean he's been acting like a Flyer? Must be all that hanging around with Talbot rubbing off.' I get another kiss and a laugh from the few guys hanging around. I wiggle to be put down and look up into my favorite amber eyes. 'I need to see about my gear.'

'Don't worry about the gear. It's been loaded on the bus with all the other bags. Your laundry will be brought back to you later.' Billy is looking mighty pleased with himself. 'Welcome to the NHL. I just to say in front of this whole group that when I picked you up last night at the airport I thought Shero and Mario had lost their marbles. And now I hope one day that my girls have half your spunk and determination. Because that will be more than enough to take them far. It has been my pleasure, Tylyn to be your assistant.'

'Yeah, enough of the kudos. We have a lunch waiting for us. We have a game to win tonight lads. Let's get going.' Mr Bylsma is back in charge. I don't know where I am to go. I look at Billy but he's talking to Mr Shero.

'Come with us 91. It will be okay, just get on the bus and I'll meet you there. Adams can you show her?' 87 has a sharpie out for the fans waiting autographs. 'Watch out for Geno he thinks he's smooth?' He moves off toward an exit with lots of people milling around it.

….

We snuggle together on the bus quietly whispering between us. I tell him how much I've missed him and how sorry I am about the misunderstanding. I show 87 my phone and it's wonky battery.

'It's not like I was ignoring you but the phone doesn't hold a charge well any more. See it's gone dead again.' I show him that the phone is dead.

'Do you turn off what is running in the background? See look at my phone. If you press this button twice it shows you the programs running in the background see. Then if you touch one of them they all shimmer. See and that minus tab will turn them off. When your phone is charged up again I'll show you on your phone.' He is so patient with me.

'I didn't want to skype because I was crying.' I wasn't going to tell him but I wont lie to 87 even with avoidance. ' I didn't want you to see me crying. I was trying to be strong and tough. I didn't want any girl drama.'

'I'd rather your tears than silence. Thank you for telling me. I was being a prick too by not answering. I was angry and hurt. I'm sorry. I tried phoning you on last Saturday when you were in Seattle. A man answered your phone, 91. Do you know who it was?' He looks so serious.

'A man? No one knows about my phone. I haven't told anyone. Maybe Mama' I feel almost like I'm on trial.

'On Saturday afternoon, maybe 330 or 4pm Seattle time. I called just before our game.'

'Before your Saturday game? I had a long shower at the hotel. Then we went out to dinner with the ice hockey team. Then field hockey team went bowling that night.' I wonder. 'Maybe Kurt answered my phone?'

'Kurt?' 87 is puzzled.

'He's a forward. I've known him since forever. We have played together since Grasshoppers. He was my roommate.'

'Your roommate?' 87 is incredulous.

'Oh not like that. Kurt is gay. Very gay. David gay. Just a second.' I get my old phone out and text Kurt. 'Kurt was one of the guys who asked me to help out the men's team. It was he who put the team up to wearing skirts. Kurt is taking a clothing design course. He designed this dress. He's just one of the girls.'

Bleep.

dsignrk: Yeah ur cel rang. Thought it was Caleb. Told him to FO.

'He did tell me to fuck off. I didn't realize he thought I was Caleb. No wonder he told me to take anger management classes. I should have asked you sooner. I'm sorry.' He kisses my tears. ' Tylyn, let's be honest with each other. I don't want to do the last the couple of weeks again.'

The bus has come to a stop, the others have departed the bus and we are still cuddled together talking when my tummy grumbles. 87 looks around. We have been so lost in our world we have missed it all. The bus is parked outside the front door of the hotel.

'Let's go get some lunch then a nap. What's your room number? You so look tired' 87 leads me down the aisle of the bus.

'1603. It was rather noisy last night. Some guy was yelling fuck really loudly outside my sliding door.' I tease him.

I'm 1503. You were right above me all night. You know we have a day off tomorrow right? I booked a ticket to fly to Vancouver tonight. I was coming to see you, 91. I was so angry that I missed your text good night because I was playing video games with Flower and Biz.'

We walk into the hotel and then are shown down to a conference room where steam tables, a salad bar and lots of little tables are set up. 87 goes over to talk to Mario while I go to the washroom to freshen up my tear stained face. As I leave, I spot Mr Bylsma hanging up his phone just out side the door.

'Mr Bylsma, can I have a word with you?' He nods ' Were you serious last night when you said that I could talk to any player I beat about their play?'

'Sure, you own their butts so if you see anything you don't like, just have at it. Let me guess who do you have in mind?' He's holding the door to the conference room open for me.

'Martin and Lovejoy still are leaving Fleury out to dry. That's just not right. They need to work together and help him.' I'm looking around for them.

'Fly at it. They are over there by the window at the table for 4. Nice to have an extra hand. If you can fix them, we'll see about getting you a job on the coaching staff.'

I thank him. 87 already has a huge plate of food and is sitting a few tables away from my quarry. I take a plate and look at the selection of food. Grilled chicken, pasta, ham, scalloped potatoes, roasted potatoes with root vegies, a mixed seafood dish, stir fried vegies, baked squash, and a huge salad bar. It's so hard to choose. I take a little piece of ham, and I'm trying to decided between the roasted pot/veg and the scalloped potatoes when I am joined at the steam table by Adams.

'You can have as much as you like? If there isn't some thing here that you want just order room service.'

'Oh, this all looks very tempting but I can only eat so much and am trying to decide which would be better.' I tell him my dilemma. Finally I decide on the roasted pan, take some spinach salad and take my plate over to where Lovejoy and Martin are eating with Niskanen and Glass. But it's only a table for four. Hmmm. And all the seats are full. The table of men looks up at me. I don't know what to say. I know I probably won't have another before tonight's game.

'Grab her a chair Benny and make room for her. Team, last night I made Tygyrl a promise. Who ever she beat on the ice at this morning's practice, she could talk to them about their game. Well it looks like Lovejoy and Martin are her first project. You will listen to her and follow any advice she has to offer. Mind your manners Marty that's a girl at your table.' Mr Bylsma sits down.

I look over at 87. He is laughing and nodding. Glass has moved to allow room for me at the end of the table and as suggested Lovejoy has found me a chair.

'Thank you.' I say to him after sitting down. They are all looking at me expectantly.

'You two are leaving Fleury out to dry. Each game since, since well last season your positional play leaves room for the attackers to get on net. But with bit of practice I think we can close down those holes.' I am cut off by Niskanen breaking out in laughter.

'Oh I like this one Sid. She's great.' Niskanen calls out. He is laughing so hard. I feel put out. I don't know what I said that was funny.

'I don't know what you find so funny, Mr Niskanen. These two have cost this team maybe 19 goals or more. All for the want of be in the wrong position.' I bristle.

'Please call me Matt. You are absolutely correct. They've cost us goals. So what do you think the solution is?' My cel bleeps.

Hckybt: oh give them the slitty eyes Chkaddd.

Chkaddd: Watch it Butto. You're not out of the woods yet.-

Across the room, the table where 87 is sitting breaks out into laughter, I give my head a shake some where along the way 87 has taken down my messy bun and get back to fixing the defensive problems. I am moving tableware to represent players and a serious discussion ensues involving all of us at the table. Unbeknownst to me, Mr Bylsma and Mr Shero exchange a knowing look.

…

'Pack up all your things 91. We won't be coming back here. The team flys right after the game to LA for our day off and next two games. I'm going to make arrangements for a decent room in LA.' 87 has joined me in my room for the pregame nap. Yes, we really did sleep.

'One with a really big tub?' I can't help it I'm a tub slut.

'Yes.' He kisses my nose and tickles my bottom. 'I better get a move on. The bus leaves in 15 minutes and I have to clean out my room. Mario said that he would take you over to the game. I'll be at the other end of my phone if you need me.'

'I'll be fine. Mr Shero said to put on a pretty dress because we were going over to Morton's for appys and drinks before the game. What's Mortons?' I ask him.

'A steakhouse. It' a steakhouse. Don't worry about your clothes what ever you choose will be fine.' He's watching me flip through the couple of dresses that I brought. ' I'd better go 91.'

'Have a good game. Tell Martin and Lovejoy I'm watching them.' I get another kiss and a neck chomp for my sass. 'I'll be thinking about crazy locker room shower gorilla sex too.'

…

I finally decided on my away game dress. It's a sleeveless fit and flare, off white with black trim and black belt. I put my hair up and accessorize with my gold bangles and my gold cross necklace, black pumps and shoulder bag. I have my black shrug in my bag just in case. It's California I know but I like to be on the safe side.

I am to meet Mario and Ray in the lobby with my suitcase. I see Billy standing to one side talking on his phone. I give him a wave. He comes over to me as he hangs up.

'I'll take your bag to the equipment guys. It will go with all the players' gear on the bus. That was Ray he's running a few minutes late. He should be down shortly.' He gives me a smile.

'Aren't you coming with us?'

'No, I'm heading back to PIT tonight. I've got players on the Wilkes Barre team that need my attention. Tylyn, is has been absolute pleasure and honour to meet you. I hope to see you in PIT soon. Don't let up on Lovejoy and Martin. That looks like my cab.' He waves at a driver.

'Thank you for all your help and support Billy. I do hope I get to come to Pittsburgh again.' I really do.

'I have a feeling we are going to be seeing a lot of each other in the future. Give 'em hell, Tygyrl' and with that he and my bag drive off in the cab.

…..

Ray, as he keeps asking me to call him, and I are sitting high above the ice surface at the HP Pavilion. It's mid way through the third period. The Pens are back to playing their brand of hockey. The Sharks are holding their own but haven't had many chances on Fleury. The score is 2-0. The goals were got by Neal assisted by Malkin and Dupuis was set up by 87. Martin and Lovejoy are now on the ice. My heart is racing. I hope that they heard what I had to say. Then sure shooting two shark forwards head down the ice one on either side of the rink.

'Hold your positions. Hold.' I mutter under my breath. But they don't Martin falters and moves toward the centerline allowing a sniper in behind him and yes that was a goal. The crowd goes nuts. 'They need to hold firm. Stand their ground.' I'm annoyed.

'Want ice time with them tomorrow, Tylyn?' Ray is looking over his half glasses at me.

'Give me three decent forwards and that pair. 15 minutes. If it kills me they will stand their ground. They have to make the attackers flinch first.' I watch as 87, 9 and 14 line up at center ice. 58 and 2 are on the blueline. I look over to see Ray making more notes. Fleury is whacking his stick against the goal posts. I stand up to look down at Dan. But I can't see his face. His body language is yelling "NOT HAPPY".

As the play starts up again, Ray's phone buzzes.

'Yeah, I'm arranging to let her at them tomorrow morning. We have ice time from 10am to 1130 am. I want to rest a bunch of the guys. She says three decent forwards. Tylyn, Jaseur want to know if he can be one of your three decent forwards.' Ray is waiting for an answer.

'Okay, make it four. I want the fourth liners too. If the fourth line can beat them, they have to listen to me. How can they expect to defend against other top lines when the fourth liners beat them.' I am exasperated.

'Oh you heard that. Great. You get equipment you can skate with her, Jaseur.' Ray is laughing.

'Is there anyway we can get a message to the bench?' I ask. 'Niemi, is favoring his left shoulder. Look.' I point down on the ice. Niemi the Sharks goalie just fell hard onto his left side. He is keeping that side of his body very still.

'Well spotted Tygyrl. ' Ray is back on his phone.

A switch of players and Malkin rifles a hard shot on to Niemi's left side. The puck is caught but just barely. It is now just a matter of time before the puck crosses behind the San Jose goalie. It's 87 marker. It was a classic split the D top shelf far left hand side. Niemi blinked and 87 scored. I jump up and whoop with delight. 3 -1 was the final score.

….

I'm resting on 87 chest chatting to Flower during the 1 ½ hour plane ride to LAX. I was sitting with Dan and the assistant coaches during take off but moved forward after the plane took off. I want a cuddle. 87 wanted me to sit with him but I had things to discuss with the coaches. Plus, I know he and Flower always sit together. I'm a hockey girl I know not to mess with superstitions. I don't think he's asleep because his right hand is rubbing my bum underneath the thin blanket covering us.

I started this conversation in French mostly just to practice my skills. Flower, as he has asked me to call him, is asking the questions now.

'So how did you meet him?'

'Jaseur? When I was in PIT over Thanksgiving he came into 87's suite where I was watching the game. I don't know how he knew I was there.' A finger comes up and tweeks my nose.

'Canadien Thanksgiving? Oh I know which game. _THAT_ game. The one where Sid spent more time on his phone than listening to the coaches. I remember that game it was so boring. Eh my friend?' The hand playing with my curls gives him the finger. 'And Ray and Dan did you meet them that night too?'

'Oui, Jaseur told them I was there. Ray came to visit during the second period and Dan after the third. I didn't see them again until yesterday. Ray found me through the internet I think.'

'We are happy they did. One of us was being a big baby. No names mentioned, okay? And you didn't say anything?'

'No, I've been raised in a hockey family. What is said in the room stays in the room. I made them promise to stay quiet. Mario isn't to good with it though.' This brings a laugh from the long lean goalie.

'I hope one day that you meet, Nathalie, that's Madame Jaseur, I think you'll really like her. She usually keeps Mario's antics curtailed. When you come to PIT, I'd like you to meet my wife, Veronique. She's been very concerned about the big baby going soft in the head. Where he actually has been going soft in the heart. She'll like this a lot. Did you tell Max yet?' I know he's not talking to me.

'Non. Not yet.' The chest below me rumbles.

'Hey, do you know a song about a wildflower and ponytail dancing?'

'Oh yes, my friend Kendra and I sing it all the time. Do you know it?' The arm tightens around me and starts to tickle me.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 the elephant in the room…

The sun looks sunnier this morning. Everything is bright and clear. I swear even the palm trees look like they are doing an Ellen happy dance. 91 wanted to go for an early morning run. I can't say that I was excited but now as I follow along behind her back to hotel, life is great. We have talked about being honest. We have talked about our fears mostly hers. We have talked about our future but only in as far as we want it to continue. We haven't talked about the November partay. Her partay.

We got to the hotel late last night after trouncing the Ducks. It was pretty much a strip and crash affair and I wasn't the first out of my clothes. We are back to counting the hours again until the team flys back to PIT and 91 takes off for Vancouver. I feel so grounded I want this to continue. I was reluctant to bring our relationship out into the open but having her around the team has made life easier.

They treat her like their kid sister. Take for instances our day off on Friday after working with the boys during practice we decided to go to the beach for some surfing maybe a stroll along Venice beach. It was going to be just us but when we got there Sutter, Nealer and Tk were at the shop renting boards. Turns out Biz and Vitale were running late from practice. So we get a group lesson and join the boys. What a riot! 91 ended up getting a wetsuit to keep her warm and help with floatation. The rest of us were fine. We had three hours of fun playing in the surf. By the end some of us who had tried surfing before were able to ride our boards. 91 would get up for a bit then get knocked over but she didn't give up. Her dogged determination was a lesson to all of us. At some point something happened between Biz and TK, I asked Biz about it and he alluded to helping TK remember his manners. Nealer said TK made some pretty ride comments about 91's curves and that Biz flatten him. Now TK is sporting a shiner and nobody is talking about it. We had a late lunch at a seafood joint on the beach. The banter around the table was fun but definitely edited. That evening the team was invited to Ron's LA residence for dinner and social. All in all it was a great day but no mention of the partay.

We round the corner heading back to the hotel. I pick up the pace as the bet is the last one to the room is the loser. I run into the lobby. Someone has tied up all the elevators. Hey wait a minute. I see 91 run down the hall to the staircase. I try to follow her but the door is being held closed by Vitale. That's not a so sorry look if I ever see one. How the hell she arranged this I don't know but someone is going to pay. I go back to the bank of elevators and just as I get there one of the doors open and a family gets out.

'Look Mom, it's Crosby.' Great fans. I smile. 'Do you think he'd sign my jersey?'

FUCK! NOT NOW. People have the worst sense of timing. I'll put money on one of my teammates putting them up to this.

'Sure I'd love to sign it. Are you staying here at the hotel?' I ask the boy who looks like he's 9 or 10 years old. I pull an ever present sharpie out of my shorts pocket.

'Yeah, we are going to the game this afternoon against the Kings. We couldn't get tickets to the Ducks' game so we had to go to Disneyland.' He sounds embarrassed.

'I don't know I like the rides at Disneyland plus you know if you rearrange the letters of Disney you get Sidney.' I pose for a couple of pictures. I smile but really I just want to get to the suite.

'Thank you, have a good game tonight Sid.' I give the family a wave, push the elevator button and my pocket chirps.

Chkaddd: you lost?

Hckybt: just being a superstar

I can hear the shower running as I open the door to the suite. I'll be sorry to leave our sanctuary later this morning. It's a modern, truly a California marvel of technology. Thursday evening when we checked in the basket of fruit, cheese and wine I ordered sat prominently on the dining table. The curtains had been pulled to expose the view of the city lights. The sliding door to the patio was open letting in a cool breeze from the Santa Ana hills. It was very romantic. Now the curtains are pulled so only of silver of light enters the room.

'There you are slow coach. I was worried you got lost.' 91 is wrapped up in a big white fluffy towel. 'I win.'

'You cheated. So I think I win by default.' I pull off my sweaty t-shirt and shoot it at my bag in the closet.

'Don't take up basketball, 87, you'll never get a contract with that shot.' She picks up my missed shot and folds the T-shirt and places it in my bag. 'I've been picking up and putting our things by our suitcases. I'll be sorry to leave this suite. It doesn't have the character of the Sylvia or the homeyness of your condo but it does have some pretty nice memories.' She blushes.

'Wanna make another memory? ' I pull off her towel and run my hand under her arm and down to her hip. She slips into the circle of my arms, winds her arms around her neck and blows gently on my nipple. My hands are cupping her bottom. Hmmm, pre game naps are going to be only so-so until she comes to visit again.

'Yup, crazy gorilla shower sex? I have the water running.' She's taking off my shorts and jockey's while nibbling at my nipple .'You've still have your runners on.'

I kick them off with my shorts and jockeys that are now down around my ankles, put her over my shoulder spin us around, and head into the shower. The water is warm but not hot. The bodywash here smells fresh and clean with a light citrus scent. I lather the soap up in my hands and start working across her body. As I go I find myself planning when I'm going to do this next. Christmas she must have a Christmas break for school. I hand 91 the cloth. My surface area is larger than hers but she doesn't seem to mind. I love having her touch me. She takes scrubbing me so seriously. I let her take her time. I know I should probably rest for a couple of hours but this is as good as a rest. Being pampered. I tip her face up to me and kiss her. Not sexually but a simple thank you kiss. She licks my lips and rubs her nose into mine. I agree. I do like kissing her.

…..

'You'll talk to your family about us? If there is anything I can do to help you?' I want this relationship in the open. This is as close as we've got to talking about the partay.

'Yes, we are getting together in a couple of weeks. I ask Mama to help. She always has good ideas on how to broach tough subjects. My brothers aren't going to be happy. They collectively have anger management issues. My family isn't like yours. Your parents and sister sound so nice.' 91 has her bag open is folding her clothes into neat piles.

'Okay, yes my family took the news well but you had great recommendations from Pat, Ron, Mario and Dan. They just want me to be happy. Don't your brothers want you to be happy?'

'Yes, but only on their terms. I think that means me in a nunnery forever!' She sounds frustrated. 'Here, can I trade you t-shirts, this one doesn't smell like you anymore?'

'Sure. Here take this sweaty one then I don't have to pack it.' 91's phone bleeps as she takes it. She looks at her phone and wrinkles her nose. 'Everything okay?'

' I better call Mama. I think, before she confuses Caleb about when my flight lands.' 91 presses a couple of buttons on her phone. 'Hi Mama. No, I leave here at 620pm and get to Vancouver by 930pm. Air Canada out of LAX. The flight number is 1640. So you'll remind Caleb? Great. Everything okay there? Good. Oh yes, I've had a wonderful time. Everything is great. I'll call when I get to Vancouver. Love ya.' If that was my mom that conversation would not be that short. Wow.

'How did you do that? My mom would be 20 minutes just wanting the details of the plane ride, let alone are you having a good time or is everything well.' I'm surprised. I thought girls loved to chat on the phone.

'Roaming charges. We'll talk up a storm but not with roaming charges.' She laughs.

'Ah. I forgot. Most of my long conversations are with people on my fav 15 or 20. Or on Skype.' I look at her phone and I get an idea. Hmmm. Then her iPhone rings. Oh how fortuitous. Dan, Ray and a couple of my teammates have asked for her PIT number. I am trying not to be jealous.

'Hello? Hi Dan how can I help you? No, we are basically packed and are just tidying up. Sure if you want. I don't know how I can help.' She wanders out onto the deck to chat to Dan.

I reach over to her old phone and press redial. Hmmm, 250 743 1804. I jot the number down on a piece of paper. It's handy having a sharpie in your pocket constantly. I put the phone back on the desk and put the paper into my jacket inner pocket and button it down.

'If it works sure use it. They played better last night so hopefully they'll build on it today. If I don't get to see you before I leave, Dan. Thanks for everything. I have had the best time. Take care and good game.' 91 hangs up. 'Dan wants me to talk to Martin and Lovejoy before the game. Don't know if it will help but it can't hurt.'

I laugh. I really do. This little gal has struck a cord with my team. They are willing to listen to her advice and follow it. I don't believe for one moment it is because they were told they had to listen but rather because what she says makes sense. She has fresh eyes on the game that we have grown up playing.

My watch beeps. Time to head down to the bus. I give her a kiss.

'I'll see you after the game. I told Mario that I'm flying home on a commercial flight so I see you off at the airport.' We rub noses and I grab our bags. Mario will take 91 over to the rink when he goes in an hour or so. No point in her going too early. Lovejoy and Martin will only take a few minutes. I know that Mario has plans to meet up with Gretzky for drinks before the game. Poor 91, it's like Mario has a new toy and he's showing her off to all his friends.

…

'Whoot whoo. Yeah. Team.' We pulled out the last two points this 6 of 8 point road trip. 91 cheers her lungs out for us. I hike up the last flight of stairs with her bags and my carryon over my shoulders. We'll take a cab to the airport. We could have taken the team bus but I wanted a last little bit of private time. 91 jumps up and lands on top of all the luggage. 'That was great. The good guys did great even Marty and Benny didn't crack. You guys are going to take the cup if you that up.'

'Thanks. How was the pregame event? I assume you were in the booth with Ray during the game.'

'Meeting Wayne and the other hockey legends was pretty amazing. They all looked at me like _so_ she's a girl. I think Jaseur was kinda let down. But we did talk hockey and had cocktails. I'm not a smoozer. Maybe a smoocher but not a smoozer.' I laugh at her. The cab I have ordered is waiting for us just outside the door. So we load in the bags and snuggle in the back for our last cuddle for a while..

'What's the plan for next week?' Her voice waiver just a bit. I hug her tight.

'Off tomorrow, a skate on Tuesday and Wednesday then games Thursday and Friday. I've booked a meeting with Pat to discuss the 'Hockey Butt Blues' contract on Tuesday afternoon. Then after that we'll see. You?'

'The usual school practices school, homework, and housework. Oh shoot, I have to come up with a Halloween costume.' I love how her face mirrors exactly what she's thinking.

' What's the costume going to be? Your favorite hockey player?' I tease her.

'No, I don't fit into my Jagr jersey anymore. Actually, we are supposed to come as our favorite character from a children's story for school. Hmm.' Her face is screwed up like it hurts to think. 'I think I'll be the Paper Bag Princess by Robert Munsch. Easy to do and she's pretty cool slaying dragons. Are you going to dress up?'

'Yeah, Nealer is hosting drinks at one of the local clubs so I'll sort something out and drop by for a while. What are your plans for Halloween?' I want to ask about the partay but won't until she mentions it.

'I don't know. Usually I hand out candy. Two years ago Sam and I crashed a dorm party until Caleb found out and squelched our fun.' She has a far away look. The taxi is pulling into the departures at LAX. It's almost time to say goodbye again. I won't go into the airport with her but will say good by here. I have to get to another terminal for my own flight.

'You miss Sam?' I look into her eyes.

'Yes, but not as much as I miss you.' Her blue eyes swim just a bit.

'We have a plan right. We'll call, we'll text, we'll skype and maybe you'll come out to visit me in December. That's only just 6 weeks away. It will all work out, Tylyn.' I rub noses with her and my face gets wet from her tears. My heart bursts. 'I think I love you, Tylyn Marie Hylkema'

'I know I love you, Sherwood Hockeybutt.' I laugh. I have my plan and it won't be 6 weeks until I see her if I have my way.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 _Really?_

The mug of Earl Grey is going cold in front of me and the piece of paper is still blank. The last coat of paint is drying in the dining room and soon I hope to have main floor of the house back together. It's now less than two weeks to go before Tylyn's party. Mom and I have been talking about plans but not much is actually been put into action. The family dinner on Friday evening won't be hard. Kelsey and Sara will help with the cooking. We'll make Tylyn's favorite dishes. Curried Mango chicken, coconut prawns, green beans in hoisin sauce, stir fry vegies and rice. Cake for dessert.

Saturday is another whole problem. A vat of Chili and homemade buns for the road hockey lunch will be fine. The dance will be held in the big barn down in the lower field. It's never been used for cattle so it's clean for a barn. I'll have to arrange to get tables and chairs from the church. I start my list with _table_ _and chairs_. Strings of Christmas lights for the rafters will be softer lighting than the fluorescent bulbs in there now. _Lights_? Mum has offered to fill vases with bull rushes and dahlias from her garden for the table centers. _Vases?_ Hopefully, we won't get a frost and lose them all. _Table clothes_? I'll ask my quilting friends if we can borrow some. I look at the list of guests. The family alone is 28 people. I must confirm how many of the cousins are bring dates. I'll guess 5 or 6. Tylyn's friends will be maybe 25. But it's sad Kendra and Lauren won't be able to be here. I've invited a few family friends and Father Brio. I think when we all get amassed it should be about 75 people. _Food? _ Because that decides what the kind of dishes and how much of what to rent. The phone ringing interrupts my thoughts. I almost trip over the now barking Buster trying to get to the phone.

'Hello?' I push the old lab out of the way and shush him.

'Mrs. Hylkema?' Oh, great a telemarketer.

'How may I help you?' I use my firm business voice.

'This is Sidney Crosby.'

'Oh Caleb, stop this nonsense. You should be in classes. I haven't time for this today. I have lots on my plate. I'll talk to you later.'

'But….'

'No, buts now Caleb. School. ' I hang up the phone. That Caleb will do anything to get out of classes. He's a good lad but really not interested in book learning. I wish that they had a hockey school because he would have excelled. Of all my kids, Caleb loves to play practical jokes. He is such a tease. Maybe I shouldn't have cut him off. I glance at the clock. 935am. I'm sure, he should be in class and not chatting on the phone. I sit back down with my list with the phone now beside me. It rings again a few minutes later.

'Hello?' If it's Caleb, I'll skewer him.

'Mrs. Hylkema. It's Patrick Sherwood. I'm a friend of Tylyn's. ' Caleb doesn't know about Tylyn's Patrick. Eeeow. My heart pounds I wonder if…

'Hello, Patrick. Did you just try and call here?' If he did I'm going to feel sooo bad. I have asked Tylyn to invite him but she keeps telling me he is too busy and that this is just a_ girl_ partay.

'Yes and if this is a bad time. I can call back when it's more convenient.' He sounds like a nice young man.

'No, this is fine. I am so sorry for hanging up on you. I really thought it was Caleb. He loves to disguise his voice and … eh, did you say your name was Sidney Crosby? Or Patrick?' My mind is confused.

'Tylyn, I think told you my name was Patrick Sherwood but I'm better known as Sidney Crosby. My middle name is Patrick.' Now, I think I recognize the voice. Really I mean _REALLY_.

'Oh.' Is all I can think of is OH?

'I am hoping to talk to you about Tylyn's birthday coming up next month.' I am still at "oh".

'Yes?' could it really be true. I mean Sidney Crosby. Hmmm.

'Tylyn, hasn't actually said anything to me but I was wondering if you were planning a party for her?' His deep voice is sounding more and more familiar. I close my eyes and I can almost see a Tim Horton's commercial. I look at my list.

'Yes, we are. It's going to be a dinner and dance here on the farm.' My mind is tumbling out of control. Do I invite him? Would he come? 'On Saturday, the 10th of November, you are more than welcome to join us if you like?'

'I'd like that a lot actually. I'd love to come.' He hesitates long enough for me to compose myself. 'I'd like to meet your family. I've heard lots about them. I'm very fond of Tylyn and I want our relationship out in the open. I know she has reservations about me meeting her brothers but I want to be honest with all of you.'

'We'd love to have you.' Oh what will this do to my plans if he actually shows up? 'Is your team playing out here that weekend?'

'No, but I'll talk to Dan Bylsma our coach and Ray Shero our Manager. I'm sure that they would let me miss a game that weekend. We play the Sabres in Buffalo on the Thursday and then down to Carolina to meet the Hurricanes for the Saturday game. We don't play again until the Tuesday at home.'

'Would you come for Saturday evening or would your schedule allow you to join us for the family dinner on Friday as well?' What is my mouth doing? I take stock for a second. What if he were one of my sons? I would want them to be welcomed into their girlfriend families. Tylyn must be over the moon. Gerry, I know, will be over the galaxy.

'The Friday if that's okay? '

'The Friday would be lovely. Will Tylyn know you are coming? I did ask her to invite you but now I understand why she said you were probably busy.'

'No, ma'am, she doesn't. I have been hoping she'll invite me. Actually, I only found out about this because of a conversation I over heard. Ty has never mentioned it.' He sounds a bit sad.

'Don't worry about that. Tylyn is the great avoider. She hates being the center of attention so will go out of her way to avoid it. She avoids telling people things instead of lying to them. She avoids thinking about things that upset her. This whole party was my idea. She's barely tolerating it. I wanted to have celebration for the team's Olympic Gold medal. But Tylyn just cringed. Her trip to visit you at Thanksgiving was my ticket for this do. I just want to do some special for all those parties and special occasions she's missed by being away doing sports. Our baby only turns 21 once. I know it's not you, she's avoiding but rather the thought of being the center of attention.' I try to explain to him. 'Tylyn doesn't like to have a fussy made over her. She's a hard work in the background type.'

'Thanks, that makes me feel better. I think I have met some of her avoiding skills. Maybe she'll invite me yet, Mrs. Hylkema, but until then Ty doesn't know that I know about your party.'

'Call me Rosalie, please. Now if I can help you make any travel arrangements?' What do I call him? Sidney, Sid, Patrick? 'Sidney?'

'Rosalie, please call me Sid. I think that I'll fly into Victoria and rent a car to drive up. I'll need directions to your place. Could you recommend a place to stay near by?'

'Absolutely. You should stay here with us on the farm. We have lots of room. The local hotels are nice but not at all close by. It will be a great way for us all to get to know one and other. I'm sure Tylyn will love having you here.'

'What about your sons and husband? Will they like it? Ty is under the impression that I'm probably going to be beaten to a pulp by them. She is actually quite scared for me.'

'Oh don't worry about that. The boys have been a bit over protective for years. It's time they wake up and take notice that their little sister isn't so little anymore. I'll deal with them. Plus if Tylyn really cares about you and you make her happy, I suspect that each them will come around.' I'm not so sure about Caleb but I don't let on.

'Okay, Ty promised me this weekend that she'd talk to you about broaching the subject of her having a boyfriend with them. '

'That's good. I've been waiting for her to get to this point emotionally. I won't let on I know. Were you in California this weekend?' I think I know the answer to this question. Gerry was going on about how if Tylyn was in California maybe she could see a Pens game.

'Yes, we were. Tylyn flew down and met us. She didn't lie to you, Rosalie. She did do a stick clinic just not a field hockey clinic. I think that she should tell you about that herself though.' There is the diplomacy he's famous for.

'Okay, I'll keep that under my hat, too. Sidney Patrick, make me a promise right now. After the Nov 9th, or whenever it comes to light that you and Tylyn are having a relationship, I want no more secrets. They just breed bad news. Do you promise?' I use my best mom voice because whoever and what ever he is, he is someone's son.

'Yes, Rosalie, I promise you, no more secrets. That why I called today. I want this thing to develop in the open for both of us.' He sounds so sincere.

'Thank you, Sidney. Thank you for your honesty.'

'If there is anything I can do to help, just let me know? I know I'm a couple of thousand miles away but I could order some champagne for a toast to our birthday girl. Maybe I could send a few cases of wine for the dinner table.' Oh I like him already. His mother should be so proud of him.

Before we hang up, we agree on the champagne and wine. Excellent, scratch that off my list. It will be delivered to the farm store. Sid will call the same time next week to finalize the plan. And I wish him well on his up coming games.

I look down at my list. Hmmm. This partay has taken on a life of it's own. It will be one to be remembered for sure.

….

It's exactly one week later. Almost to the minute when Sid calls back. This time I'm prepared. I have cruised the Internet and learned more about him. I have been secretly following the Pens games. Tylyn and I have had _the_ chat. She hasn't confessed that he's Sidney Crosby yet but she does want to bring up over the Friday night family dinner that she is now 21 and can date whom she wants. I have insisted that she owns up to already dating "Patrick" with photos of the two of them together. This, of course, will be a mute point when he walks through the door all golden boy and handsome.

'Hello?' Buster barks at the phone. I swear that dog thinks I can't hear it and he needs to tell me it's ringing.

'Rosalie? It's Sid.' I smile at the phone. What a nice boy.

'Good morning and how are you?' It's now only four days away from and maybe 7 hours until he walks through the front door.

'Very good. I am very happy to be coming visit.' He does sound happy.

'How are your plans coming?' I want to say chicken like I call my kids but don't think that's actually appropriate. Yet.

'I fly into Victoria around 230pm. I'll pick up a car at the airport and to drive north. I want to make one stop so should be at the farm by 5 to 530pm. I'm not sure of the driving time. The GPS keeps telling me different times for different routes.'

'Can I send you a map? Set your GPS to go to Brentwood College. You can take the Mill Bay-Brentwood ferry if you like. It is a more direct route but the Malahat Highway is your best bet. Once you get to Mill Bay I can draw you easy map to get here. I can scan it into the computer and email it to you. There are signs on the highway on to get to the farm store but they don't help you get to the house.' I don't want him to get lost. It will be dark by then and we don't have a lot of streetlights around here.

'That would be great. Is there anything I should bring?'

'Well, I've told everyone the Friday night dinner is to be semiformal. Around here that means no jeans how ever clean you think they are. Saturday will be dress up. The men will be in suits. On Saturday afternoon, Gerry is planning a road hockey game. You'll be asked to play. That's will be a given. Sunday morning pre church my husband wants the kids to take on his hockey team at the local rink. I'm not sure what your plans are.' This weekend is an event.

'So dress clothes for Friday. Nice sweater and dress pants. Saturday formal; Suit and tie. Hockey gear. How many are on your husband's team? 20 players?' It sounds like Sid is making his own list.

'Yes, he has two assistant coaches who will bring their young children. Maybe 25. Why?'

'I'll bring some signed pucks for them.' He is a nice boy.

'That is so good of you. Now here is my cell number, I'll have it on all day if you need to get a hold of me. Tylyn is coming home Thursday evening so she might answer the phone. Text me when you turn off the highway and I'll watch out for your lights. Come to the front door. The lights will be off but I'll be prepared to answer it. If you hear nasty barking it will just be Buster and Hairy. I'll try to keep them in the mudroom.'

'Do you think that Ty will be okay with this? My coming there?' He sounds hesitant.

'I think it will clear the air, the elephant in the room. I think it will give Tylyn the opportunity to honest with her feelings. It will be fine, Sidney, just you wait and see.'

'I hope so Rosalie. I hope so. I'll keep in touch. See you Friday.'

…..

Pieter collected Tylyn and Hairy late last night off the ferry. I didn't see them until this morning as I was busy at the farm store with orders until the wee hours of the morning. Just because we are busy with family stuff this weekend doesn't mean that the business stops.

'Chicken, it is good to have you home. Hairy settle down.' I give Tylyn a big hug.

'Oh, Mama it is good to be here. It's going to be a busy weekend. What is left to do?' she still looks a bit thin. I sent Hairy over to stay her after Thanksgiving because I knew she was upset about something. If she couldn't tell me then maybe Hairy's devotion would help. I think it was a good decision.

'Not much, really. Food, of course, but once it was decided to have Dragonfly cater the Saturday evening dinner it got much better. Mum has been out to the farm everyday helping with making appy's, the vat of chili for Saturday road hockey game, and lots of little things. She been in cookie baking heaven knowing all your brothers and cousins are coming home. How have you been? Give any more thought to even telling your Patrick about this weekend. I know he can't come but just being told might make him feel included.' I try again for Sidney.

'I don't know Mama. He's very busy. Let's just tell everyone on Friday at dinner that he exists and see how it goes.' She's fiddling with her hair. That is a tell. She's not happy.

'Well, I am just saying. He has a right to know. As for your brothers, if you defend him, they will back down. You have to show your brothers what you want. So if you want him, show them. I think that they want the best for you.' I have been talking up this line all week with my four sons. I mentally cross my fingers.

'Yeah, maybe? You haven't seen them in action. Caleb doesn't even think before he hits. I think he might have a problem. I think about it.' She watching out the window at the rain falling.

'Have you seen Gerry yet? He's been so excited about the party. He wanted to get a new suit and tie. Tylyn, it was so funny at Martin's. Gerry wanted to rent a tux. I thought that I would split a gut laughing. We talked him into a nice dark suit and white shirt. I don't know where he gets these ideas from? Do you?' I smile at her to lift her mood. She seems sad and a bit distant. 'Are you finished with your breakfast, chicken? Then come show me your dresses that Kurt has designed for you. The pictures that you sent last week were a bit blurry.' Not really but it gives me a change of subject.

'They are beautiful, Mama. He had me choose the materials then did the designs from some we saw on line. Come up stairs. I didn't think that I really needed a new dress but Kurt was keen like you said to try his hand at making them. He did a great job. He is so talented. I feel like a princess in the cream dress for tomorrow night.' This makes her smile.

'Then let's start at the top. We look at your dresses and then work our way back here putting fresh sheets on all the boys' beds and the guest room. I expect Micah and Kelsey this early afternoon. Asher and Sara spent last night with her family in Victoria but promised she'd be here to help with dinner. Jory and Caleb will be on the 315pm ferry docking at Duke Point. I told them they had to be dressed for dinner by 430. We are doing appy and cocktails first. Let's get this show on the road.'

We hike up the stairs to her attic room with the walls covered in pictures of Sid. I am not sure what he will make of this when he gets here. I'm down to across that bridge when we get there. I came up here a few days ago to freshen her sheets and was struck again by the coincidence. In less than 8 hours he will be down stairs. Hairy follows along behind us carrying Buster's latest bone to her nest up here. Hairy knows Buster is afraid of the narrow staircase. Cheeky thing.

….

The kitchen is humming with activity. Sara and Kelsey are nice girls. We have the food ready to go. I check my phone in the pocket of my apron. Sid texted when he landed a couple of hours ago. He should be turning off the highway soon. The rain didn't let up all afternoon and it will be dark when he gets here. Mum has parked out front like I asked her to with the minimum of questions. I sent Tylyn upstairs to change a half an hour ago. She is still a bit glum not quite the happy party girl I was hoping for but at least she is not putting up a fight.

'Can I have a cracker, Rosie? I'm hungry. ' Gerry has his hair combed back flat against his head. He's dressed in one of his church sweaters and dress pants. I have pestered Gerry into the full shower, shave and clean up. I have spent several afternoons over at his cottage getting him to clean it up. I know Gerry will want Sid to visit 'his house' and no one wants to be in that mess but Gerry. I'd have got Tylyn to help this afternoon but that would have meant coming up with a good excuse as to why it needed to be cleaned. He's done a pretty good job.

'Sure, why don't you take this meat and cheese platter and the bowl of crackers through to the living room? I suspect you are not the only hungry one. Gerry, we are having cocktails in the living room for a birthday toast for Tylyn. Have you thought about what you are going to say?' I hand him the plate of smoked meats and cheeses.

'Yes, I wrote it down but now I can't find it. Can I just wish her to be happy?' Gerry holds the platter with both of his chubby hands.

'That will be perfect. Take this one first then come back for the other okay? Watch where your walking Hairy is waiting for anything to fall.' My phone tings. Sid has pulled off the highway as should be here in ten minutes.

'Sara, can you make sure everyone is in the living room. That was Nadine she going to drop off some more decorations for the barn in a couple of minutes Piet, could you get everyone a drink for the toasts.' I call up the stairs. 'Tylyn, hurray up chicken, we don't want dinner to be ruined.'

She looks tear stained when she gets to the bottom of the stairs.

'You okay, chicken?' I give her a hug.

'Yes, I just told Patrick about tonight's dinner and tomorrow's partay. He was so cool with it. He thanked me for inviting him and being honest with him. I feel so bad I should have done this a couple of weeks ago. He told me to have fun and take lots of pictures to show him. ' That's why he's running late.

'He sounds like a nice person and now that the air has cleared it will be better. Trust me. Honesty is always the best policy.' I give her a wink. 'Now scoot through to the living room. Nadine is dropping off more decorations for the barn. You know ,she always comes to the front door and you don't want to be here when she comes through that door. I just going to put them in Dad's office.' Fortunately, my friend Nadine is known for her gift of the gab and all my kids give her a wide berth. Tylyn runs true to form and beetles off to the living room.

I see lights coming down the drive and pull in and park beside Mum's Volvo. My heart is racing. I can't believe this is happening. I can hear my family in the room next door chatting and laughing. I have put Buster in the back mudroom and no doubt Hairy is busy following the food platters. There is a soft knock on the door.

I don't turn on the light but just open the door. Sid looks just like his photos. Maybe shorter in height than I would have guessed but his smile is just the same.

'Rosalie?' I open the door wider for him to enter.

'Welcome to our home, Sid. Did you have much trouble finding it? ' I take his over coat to hang it in the hall cupboard. Hairy hears our voices and skids around the corner barking.

'No, hey little one. Shush. Your directions were great. Here, are you Hairy?' Sid has crouched down and is offering Hairy something. 'I brought biscuits. Do you want a biscuit Hairy?' God, the boy is good. Hairy will now be his best friend.

'How are you doing? Tylyn has been glum all day. I heard she finally invited you.' He stands up and looks at me.

'This was so much easier when it was just an idea. I am happy she finally told me but this is a bit daunting. A whole family at once.' He does look a pale in the dim light. I give him a hug just like I would have to any one of my children. He hugs me back. 'Thanks I needed that. Rosalie, thank you for all you've done. I really appreciate your kindness.'

'Your welcome. Now let's go face the music.'


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40. A Birthday Presence

I found the house in the dark easily. Rosalie's directions were great. I park beside the Volvo and walk up the stairs. The old farmhouse is huge. The lights are on in some of the rooms but the curtains are been drawn so light escapes around the edges. I knock softly on the door as not to disturb the dogs. As the door opens, I can hear laughter and chatting coming from behind her. Rosalie is nothing like I imagined. She's almost my height with long wavy blond hair and 91's up turned nose. She is wearing a dress with a full apron over top it. As she takes my coat to hang up, a small dog barks as it skids around the corner from the room on my right. David warned me about Hairy. So I have some small dog biscuits in my pocket.

'No, hey little one. Shush. Your directions were great. Here, are you Hairy?' I crouched down, slip off my shoes, and offer one to the little dog. 'I brought biscuits. Do you want a biscuit, Hairy?'

'How are you doing? Tylyn has been glum all day. I heard she finally invited you.' Hairy licks my hand as I stand up to face her.

'This was so much easier when it was just an idea. I am happy she finally told me but this is a bit daunting. A whole family at once.' Rosalie must have realized that I am so out of my depth here. She gives me a big Mom hug. 'Thanks I needed that. Rosalie, thank you for all you've done. I really appreciate your kindness.'

'You're welcome. Now, let's go face the music.' And with that she leads me into the room that Hairy just came from.

The group is mid way down the long room basically faced the other direction from us. This end of the room has a few over stuffed chairs, a long leather crouch and a small fire burning in the stone fireplace. I look for 91 in the bodies but I don't see her. Rosalie gives my hand a squeeze.

'Everyone.' Rosalie claps her hands to get their attention. 'Look who came to wish Tylyn a Happy Birthday.'

The room goes silent. I don't know what I was expecting. I don't know what Rosalie was expecting. I look at all the fair haired, long lean bodied faces looking for my favorite dark curls and blue eyes. It's like they have all been cloned from their father. Even the other two girls in the room are tall, slender with long blond hair. Finally, there is a part in the group and 91 peers through. Her eyes widen and she leaps across the room. This time I'm ready for it. This time I brace myself and catch her under her bottom as she kisses my face with a hundred or so tiny pecks and then rubs my nose with hers. Then she pulls back and looks at me hard.

'Mustache Boy?' Damn, I forgot about my Movember mustache attempt.

'Movember!' I answer firmly. Her eyes widen farther.

'Carolina?' She sounds worried.

'The boys can take em' I smile at her. She really is a Pens fans first and foremost. Then her eyes fill with tears and her arms tighten around my neck. A death squeeze. I look over her shoulder and address the now stunned room of people.

'Excuse us, for a moment while we regroup.' And I back out of the room to the front entry where a set of stairs leads up to an upper floor. I sit on the third stair up with 91 on my lap.' What are the tears for?'

'They'll kill you.' She's shaking.

'Not if you ask them to be kind to me. I bet if you ask them, they'll listen to what you want. I know I would if it was my sister. Trust and believe in your brothers. I am sure that they are reasonable people.' I don't actually know this and I will flatten any guy who hurts my sister but only with her permission. She looks up at me with her big blue eyes. I give her a 87-91 special and she melts into my arms.

'Okay now? Let's go back through and you can introduce me to your family.' I smile and give her a tight hug. I stand back up with her in my arms just like a caught her and walk back into the room. The group is now quietly talking amongst themselves. I set 91 down and she stands right in front of me.

'This is my friend Sid. You don't hurt him. He's been very nice to me. Caleb, I mean this, if you want a piece of him you go through me to get it.' That's my Tygyrl. I bet they are all getting her slitty eyed look. She takes my hand and we walk over to her father. 'Dad, I'd like to you meet Sidney Crosby we met this summer when I was at Madrona.'

'Sir.' I shake his hand. He's looking totally bamboozled.

'Call me Pieter. Sid, I'm lost for words.' He turns to Rosalie ' You knew? When did you find out?'

'You've obviously met Mama.' I get another Rosalie hug. Okay, the women in the family like me.

'What can I get you to drink, Sid? A beer?' I nod an assent to Pieter.

'This is my Uncle Gerry.' Okay, I'd have figured that out from his looks but the bear hug he gives me confirms it.

'Sid, Sid you came to wish Tylyn Happy Birthday all the way from Pittsburgh.' He's still hugging me. I try to break the hug but don't have much luck.

'I heard that there were two Pens' fans living out here amongst all these Canuck fans and what could I do as Captain. I came to thank you both for all your support.' I hug Gerry back. 91 looks up at me with awe. Scored points there. She detaches Gerry from my torso and we move along.

'This is my Grandmum. Helen Thwaite. Mum, this is Sidney.' Here is the only person in the room that resembles my chickadee. She's taller in height but her stature is the same, similar eyes, nose and I suspect at one point hair colour. I give her a hug just because and she gently pats my face.

Then comes the brothers and girlfriends who up until now have been quietly talking amongst themselves. It was a blur of blonde if you had to ask me. I think I could pick out Caleb as he is the tallest and heaviest set. Jory's long hair gives him away then the other two. Yeah I'd have to think about it. Rosalie brings me a beer. Through out all the introductions 91 and Gerry have been protectively at my sides.

'Let's have a toast to our birthday girl. Tylyn, I am lost for words. I had this whole speech written how much you've grown, accomplished and changed since we brought you home 21 years ago. Now, I can only wish the best for your future.' Pieter has tears in his eyes.

'Here, here' 91's Grandmum concurs. We all raise our glasses to Tylyn who looks decidedly embarrassed.

'Did you bring Tylyn a gift, Sid? It's her birthday. We put all Tylyn's presents here Sid.' Gerry is showing me a pile of brightly wrapped parcels. This must have been what they all were looking at when I came in the room. 'You brought her a pretty present right? She likes pink you know.'

'Actually, I brought a few things with me. Could you give me a hand to bring them in from the car. Rosalie, do we have time for a quick dash to the car?' She gives her consent so while the girls put food on the table Gerry and I dash out to the car.

I get Gerry to carry in the big box of filled with presents. It looks like one really big box giftwrapped in pink and white paper with a white lace bow and ruffley ribbons. The shop in Victoria did a fantastic job. I carry in the flowers for Rosalie and the hairband of daisies for Tylyn.

'Look at how huge this present is? Piet look at this. It's heavy too. Look Tylyn. Look it's pink.' Gerry is so excited by my gift wait until he sees what's inside.

'Gerry, let's set it down it could be breakable. 'Pieter is trying to get him to put it down with the other presents.

'I wanted to buy you a corsage to wear but when I saw this it reminded me of the daisy chains you made for your hair at Madrona.' I give 91 her hairband. Now I have the other two girls. They are ooing and ahing over the pretty flowers attached to the hairband.

'It's so pretty 87. Thank you I hope it lasts until tomorrow. Maybe if we put it in the fridge tonight.' I get a kiss. I also get a death stare from Caleb. I just smile back at him.

'Rosalie, I brought you this bouquet as a small thank you for your kindness and generosity for inviting me here to share your family's celebration.' I give her the big bouquet in the hurricane vase.

'Sid, it's beautiful. Look at that vase it's so classically simple and elegant. The flowers are gorgeous. Thank you. Lets put them here on this small table by the presents. They so beautiful. Come everyone let's eat before it gets too cold.'

During dinner I am still flanked by Gerry and 91, the meal was full of banter and laughter. Gerry dominates my conservation with talk of the team. The family is surprised to learn that 91 came out to visit me in Pittsburgh and that she's met my teammates, coaches and management. We don't go into details but both try and gloss over the main facts. Hockey is discussed. Wow and I thought only my family had hockey as a dinnertime subject. Mind you here, it is mostly about how terrific the Canucks are doing. It's no wonder that Gerry wants to discuss Pens stuff.

After dinner we move back to the living room and the dogs are let out of the mudroom to join us so 91 can open her presents. Hairy has joined my flock. She sits looking up at me. I have sneaked her another biscuit. Buster came over for a short sniff and then went to sleep by the fire.

'Open Sid's big present first, Tylyn.' Gerry is keen but 91 has her mind made up. I shake my head behind him and wink.

'Gerry, I want to save the biggest for last. Please?' he can't say no to those eyes either so 91 starts opening her gifts one by one. From her brothers she gets her field hockey stick and Olympic medal framed together. Her 'mum' gives her a lovely chicken brooch. Gerry has made her a cabinet for her trophies. Her parents give her a dress watch. Then it comes to my gift. She lifts the lid of the box to reveal many smaller gifts.

'Each gift has a name on it ' I give her a hint. She lifts out the top one.

'Gerry this is for you. Look it has your name on it. See.' I have wrapped it in black and gold paper. 'Open it Gerry.'

'You brought me a gift, Sid. But it's Tylyn's birthday. Mine's not until summer time.' He is holding the package to his chest.

'Open it Gerry. Captain always looks after his team.' But it takes little encouragement for him to rip off the paper. I have had the whole team, coaches, and Mario sign the Uncle Gerry jersey I had made up. 'Look these are all the signatures of everyone playing and coaching on the team this year. This one is Mario's.' I point out the famous scrawl.

'Thank you. Look Tylyn look Sid did this for me. Look Pieter.' Gerry went around the room showing everyone his jersey. Okay, I am now slightly above bottom feeder with 91's brothers. It takes Gerry a while to settle down.

'What's in the box next, 91?' I know but I want her to describe to the rest of the family.

'It's lots of little presents and cards.' She lifts one out and opens it. 'It's from the goalies Fleury and Voukon. It's earings. Are these diamonds 87? Real diamonds?'

'Yes, when I asked to come here for your birthday, the team wanted to discuss what I was getting you as a present. You'll be happy to know they thought my idea was lousy so they bought you what they thought every girl would want. Keep going.' I am sipping a cup of coffee. Gerry is back to hugging me.

91 opens more of the little parcels. The defensemen each bought her diamond bangle each one different. The forwards purchased together a diamond necklace and pendant. The coaching staff a diamond hair clip. Ray gave her a diamond studded hairband. The equipment crew 6 diamond tipped bobbypins. It's a glittery sparkly show.

'I don't know what to say. This is overwhelming. This is all so much.' She is surrounded by sparkles. I take a picture and send it to Nealer to share around. She looks emotional but it holding it together.

'Tylyn, those are all Canadian diamonds. They wanted you to know that. You should keep going.' I even feel emotional when she's lifts out the next envelope.

'It's for you Dad.' She looks up at me. I just nod. Then a really cock of her head.

'I get a present, Sid?' Pieter looks between us.

'Read it out loud, Pieter.'

'Salu, Pieter. It's has been our pleasure to host Tygyrl for a weekend. You and your wife have a raised a wonderful daughter. You have trained one great hockey player. We hope to meet you in the future. Tylyn asked us to make this video for her.

Signed Mario Lemieux, Ray Shero, and Dan Bylsma.

'You should watch it.' I say to Pieter is holding the dvd in his hand.

'Dad, let's go down stairs. Please Dad please can we see it.' 91 is pulling at him. So we gather around the tv in the basement. I have brought the box down with me. 'Can everyone see the tv?'

.

The PensTV logo and music comes up. The video starts with Mario and Dan having their yelling match. The film is a dark and jiggling at first but holds still. The practice starts.

'This is our practice Tygyrl. That's the Penguins. You ran this against them.' Her father is incredulous. I'm leaning against a wall watching 91's family's faces. I know what is on the screen I have my own copy. Her pink uniform stands out against the sea of black jersey's against the white icey background. They laugh as she steps a head of Lovejoy. They go quiet when she checks me and I land hard. They cheer with her goals against Voukon and Fleury. They look at us when I pick her up and kiss her. 91 has tears running down her face but so does her father. Mario insisted at the end of the video we all state our names and number of years playing hockey professionally and that we've been bested by a girl. He also has added to this dvd some out takes of 91 on the ice helping Lovejoy and Martin with the fourth liners. She is giving orders like a sergeant major. Dan adds his name to the chicked list when she fixes his defense problem. By the end of the video, there wasn't a dry eye in the group. There are tons of questions that they want answered but that will have to wait.

'Keep going 91. There is still more in there. Lift the paper.' I wipe her tears away and step back.

'It's a card.' She opened is and reads. ' Tygyrl, happy 21st birthday. I have asked my girls what they would want for their 21st gift. They all said the cash because I buy terrible presents. So this Pens American Express card will have $ 21,000 placed on it every month for the next year. Please accept this as your first year development coaching salary. Thank you all your help with the remedial group. ~Mario. Really Sid?'

'Yes, really. I think that Mario and Ray are hoping that you'll come to practice more often. The boys really grip their sticks when you are around.' I am so proud of her. 'Keep going.'

The last box is from me. I just hope that after all this she's not disappointed. She struggles to lift out the present. It's the biggest of the parcels. She unwraps the box and looks at the skate box.

'Skates? Look, they're Tygyrl Skates by Reebok.' She opens the lifts the lids and there sits the final finished product of her skates.

'Jim and Louis only made demo skates that day. These are your real set with extra blades.' I feel like I have to explain.

'But they say Tygyrl 91 on the box?' she looks up at me.

'Weeell, that was Pat's idea. Jim and I had already approached Reebok about starting a line of truly women's skates. After Pat met you, he showed them the tape.' I wave at the tv. ' Then he started negotiating with Reebok. There is a contract in the box for you to sign if you want to have a line of Tygyrl skates.' I know I am not laying this out well.

'I don't know what to say. These are beautifully crafted. And look Mama here is our daisy logo on the ankle bolt. The skates more than enough. I love my skates you know do. Dad, I couldn't have done all that but Sid had skates made to fit my feet. Little ones like this. Oh thank you.' I get hugged. I hold her against me and we sink to the floor. I guess my gift is okay. Hairy comes over for a cuddle too.

'Can we watch the video again, Pieter?' Gerry isn't so much for the mushy stuff.

….

Rosalie got someone to bring 91's cake down to the basement. We've sung happy birthday, blown out the candles and are now sitting around eating our cake. Hairy really is my best friend. She hasn't taken her eyes off my cake since I was handed my slice. The conversation is now focused on two things. Beds and who gets to sleep where and what's tomorrow's plan.

'I think that the boys should bunk together so that Kelsey and Sara can have Micah's room, Mum can have Asher's room and that leaves Sid the guest room.' If I had realized what a discussion this was going to cause I would have booked into a hotel. Rosalie has laid out her plan.

'Sid can have a sleep over at my house. I cleaned it up. You know I did Rosie.' Gerry has pink icing on his left cheek.

'That very nice of you to offer Gere, but Sid is our guest so he gets the guest room.' 91 sounds as firm as her Mama.

'I'll just go home. It's not a problem.' Mum is trying to get a word in edgewise but no one is listening to her.

'The girls can sleep up in my attic. There's lots of room. I'd like that plus we'll have our own bathroom. Micah, would you carry up the cots to my attic?' She pleads with him.

It's constant talk and no one listening. It's like being at the school before the teacher comes into the classroom. Pandemonium. Finally, Pieter whistles through his teeth and the din quiets down.

'Sid, guest room?' I agree yes to him. 'Mum, Asher's room by the washroom?' This is met with a thankyou. 'Sara and Kelsey what would please you girls?' They look at one and other.

'The attic sounds like fun. A girly sleepover.' They both smile.

'Micah and Asher? You two can find places to sleep!' it's not so much a question as it is a statement. Both men nod. 'Solved now on tomorrow.'

Gerry has pushed in by my side again. He's angling for more cake and ice cream from Mum.

'Piet. Sid's going play isn't he? He gets to play 'cause he's part of the family now right? You want to play with us. We're having a ball hockey tournament tomorrow. Us against our cousins and neighbours. It's going to rock.' Gerry is getting so excited again.

'Well, I'll have to check with the other teams to see if they'll allow a 'friend' of the family to play.' Pieter is egging on his younger brother.

'Call them, Braden's girlfriend is playing. Anders and Jon said that their girlfriends could be subs.' I look around at the group of brothers while Gerry is talking. I'll say no if it looks like I'll be a sixth wheel. They don't seem to be voicing any dissent.

'Dad, call Mike Findlay. Tell him that Tygyrl's _boyfriend_ is in town from the city and thinks he's Sidney Crosby. Then ask him if he can play?' Asher looks at me as he talks. I think it's Asher?

'Yeah, that should work. Play up the fact that he's a city boy.' I'm not sure if the brothers want me to play or are just egging on their father.

'Do it Dad. I want to see the looks on their faces when _he _shows up.' That I know is Caleb. 91 is looking between her brothers. She has come over to sit on the arm of my chair.

'87 can decide if he wants to play then you call.' I look up in her eyes.

'I'd like to play but not if it's going to cause a problem.' I smile at her. 'I'm just a hockey boy looking for a Saturday game.'

'Then if Mr Findlay asks I call him Patrick.' Her blue eyes sparkle.

'Right then. I'll call.' Pieter gets up and goes up stairs. Gerry is now making plans on who will play in what position. He keeps putting me at center. Caleb, who I know is a D-man, is watching my hand play with 91's fingers. Jory has been quiet throughout most of the evening finally finds his voice.

'Tygyrl, what do you think. How do we sub, Sid into our line?' and before she can answer I shoot back at him.

'Look, I'll be just happy to be second backup water bottle girl. I don't need to be front and center here.' This brings a laugh from the room.

'Oh Chicken, you are funny too.' Did Rosalie just call me a _chicken_?

'Penguin, Rosalie, I'm a Penguin. It's different breed of flightless bird.' This brings yet another chuckle.

'Yeah, Mama, like Pingu. He's a penguin.' Now that was Caleb. I flash him a "I'm not amused look" but I don't think that is going to stop him.

'Well, I think he should be a winger. Maybe left wing. Then 87 can sub in when Gerry needs a break. Who is going to dress as goalie? Asher?' 91 knows her brothers well.

'Yeah, that's what I think too. Asher in goal instead of Piet. Tylyn and Caleb on D. Micah, Jory and me up front. Sid can sub in for who ever needs a break.' Gerry is looking around the room. 'We get one sub right?'

"Right, one sub. Does Sara and Kelsey want to play? ' 91 looks at them in askance as Sara has started collecting plates and mugs to take up the kitchen. 'No? Maybe we can field two teams.'

'It' settled. Patrick can play.' Pieter has returned beaming. 91 and Gerry whoop with delight.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 Cut From the Same Cloth.

I whistle to Buster that I'm heading back up to the house. I step around a muddy puddle and push back my cap and scratch my forehead. Sidney Crosby. When I woke up this morning, I thought it all might have been a dream but there he was sitting in the kitchen quietly. I spy Tylyn coming out of the chicken coop after collecting the morning eggs. She looks up and waves at me. I step up my pace to catch up to her.

'Good morning, Dad.' Her cheeks are all pink from the fresh air and her eyes are sparkling blue. 'Have you seen Sid this morning? His room door was open but he's not in the house.'

'He came and helped with the morning milking. Gerry was ecstatic. Now they are over at the cabin checking out the video games. You know, Gerry.' I take the bucket of eggs from her as we walk. ' Sid is sure a surprise. We had a 'man to man' chat this morning while we were working. Gerry, me and Sid that is. Sid wanted us to know that his intentions toward you are honourable. It is an old-fashioned thing to do, schatje, but I respect him for it and for including Gerry in that discussion. You must have told him how Gerry was given the task to help raise you.'

'Yes, I did. I was trying to explain why Gerry is so important to me and how I got my name.' She blushes.

'Well, that Sid is willing to include Gerry shows me that he must really love you. He has taken time out of his schedule, flown across the continent, met your whole family on mass for a weekend and now is probably playing a super Mario game. I may not like the team he plays for but that shows strength of character in my book.' I stop Tylyn by putting my hand on her shoulder. 'I wouldn't have believed I'd ever say this but I said I'd cheer for the Pens whenever they weren't playing against the Canucks.'

'Really, Dad that's huge.' She laughs at me. 'That must have put Gerry over the moon.'

'Oh God, I don't think Gerry will ever forget it either. But back to Sid, Tylyn, he says that he has invited you to go to Pittsburgh for your Christmas break and meet his family. Do you want to go?' I know this answer but I want her to tell me.

'Yeah, I do. I don't know where this is going but I have to see it through. I really like him Dad. He is more than I ever imagined.'

'Well then, you should follow your heart.' We are standing under a big fir tree between Gerry's cabin and the farmhouse. 'Now go rescue him from Gerry or else he'll might go running screaming for his sanity soon.'

'Thanks Dad. I have the oven heating up and a batch of oatcakes to put in it and Mama put together a breakfast casserole to be baked this morning that could go in after they are done. Just turn down the oven to 350F, okay?' That's my girl, always thinking. 'Poor 87, he's so patient. We are all used to Gerry. I bet they're playing Little Big Planet racing. You're okay with him being her aren't you Dad?'

'Yes, schatje, I am happy because he makes you happy. ' This makes Tylyn smile. 'You go and get those two for breakfast.'

I watch her walk toward the cabin tucked into the grove of trees. I realize that this is just another chapter of her life beginning. For all my children, I want them to be the best that they can be and Tylyn has always gone one better. She deserves the best that life can offer her and I think that she has found it. Buster comes and bumps me back to reality.

'Come on old man. Let's go up to the house and see about some breakfast. Maybe we'll find that bone of yours yet.' Buster grunts at me while we walk.

…..

The kitchen is now full to the brim. Rosalie was right when she said we needed to renovate the dining room to make room for the whole family. There are not enough seats around this table anymore. Tylyn is perched on Sid's left knee, Asher is leaning against the wall behind Sara and Caleb gave up his seat for Mum.

'Can someone take the last of this coffee so I can make another pot?' Mum is her robe and slippers waving a carafe at us. So I lift my cup in her direction and she tops it up.

'I always have a pre game nap, Gerry. Don't you? It's as important as stretching out your muscles, having the right equipment, or having a healthy meal.' Sid is talking to Gerry but also whispering into Tylyn's ear. I wonder what he is planning.

'But we just got up? Are you going back to bed? What if you sleep through the game?' Gerry's worried about his ace in the hole.

'I'd never miss a game. I'm just saying that before any game I nap. Right 91?' I'm still getting used to him calling her that.

'Yes, Gerry I've been to 5 games now and he has napped before each of them. Before the Phillies game he slept for maybe 2 hours and remember how good 87 was during that game?' Sid's left hand is around her waist holding her back against him and she looks all happy snuggled in to his chest sipping her cup of tea.

'Okay but you won't sleep through?'

'Don't worry Gerry, I'll make sure he's up and moving' Caleb looks like hell. I'll bet he spent most of the night gaming in the basement.

'So we have a couple of loads of stuff to take up to the cul de sac this morning. Has anyone seen Micah this morning? He was supposed to bring another set of nets with him.' We only have a couple of hours before the games are supposed to start.

'We were gaming until a couple of hours ago so I bet he's still crashed in the basement, I'll go ask him.' Caleb starts to move.

'Take him a coffee and an oatcake.' Mum is pouring another cup of coffee. 'Tylyn could you put a couple on the that plate for him.'

'What needs to be done? Can I help?' Sid is looking at me.

'Just some hauling but we can manage it. You stay here at the house until everyone is there. We are supposed to start at 10am so come up to the road maybe 5 or 10 after that way we can surprise everyone.' I can't wait to see their faces.

'Dad, I've been thinking. Gerry and I will stay back with him so we can tape our sticks then walk up. Okay?' Tylyn's eyes are full of mischief.

'Sid, will you tape my stick? I can show you how I tape mine if you like?'

'Sure, Gerry right after the pregame nap and before our stretches, we will work on taping sticks.' God, he has the patience of Job.

'Okay, everyone, I'm off to get ready. Ash, Jory finish up here and meet me out in the carport. Tylyn, Sid, Gerry can you help Mum here in the kitchen? Let's get this show on the road.' I stand up and stretch. A pregame nap does sound good.

…..

With the boys help, we have set up a couple of portable canopies with tables and chairs under them. We have blocked off three playing areas with nets at either end.

The games will be played in the large cul-de-sac at the top of the driveway. We have invited neighbours and friends to cheer on the antics. That's why we want to surprise our opponents with 'Patrick'. I've come back into the house to start bringing the food and drinks up when Rosalie stops me.

'Piet, come here. Shush' She whispers and crooks her finger at me. I follow her through to the living room. There on the big leather coach by the fireplace is Sid stretched out having his pregame nap. Tylyn is snuggled on his chest sound asleep under a blanket with her back to the back of the crouch, and her nose is tucked under his chin. Hairy is curled up in the crook of his arm on the other side. Gerry is lying quietly on the loveseat with his eyes closed but his feet are moving so I know he is not sleeping. Buster is lying in front of the fire. 'Isn't that a picture?'

We watch them for a minute then sneak away. I don't know how he did it but Sid got Gerry to lie quietly for a nap. Wow.

'How long have they been down?' I ask

'Maybe a ½ hour? Tylyn looked tired this morning. I suspect she was too excited to sleep last night.' We walk to the kitchen as we talk. I glance up at the clock.

'Then leave them. I don't want to mess with anyone's superstitions. Plus, I'll bet, Tylyn is just like her mother who sleeps best when cuddled in next to someone.' I give my Rosie a hug.

'Yeah, she's been a cuddler since birth. I like him, Piet. He seems really decent for a guy who has been raised in the spotlight. When he called I wasn't so sure how to take him but now. He's thoughtful, generous, kind, patient, and supportive. What else could a mother ask for? And then there's the way he deals with Tylyn not just Gerry.'

'You could have told me you know I can keep a secret.' I am still struggling with the fact that I was out of the loop.

'I know but I made a promise. I really was hoping that Tylyn would have said something but you know what she's like. Anyway he's here now large as life. My goodness but that boy is fit. It's like hugging a statue.' This makes me laugh.

'Yeah, I tried to find him some overalls to wear this morning down to the barns but he's an odd shape. His butt and thighs are huge. No wonder he out skates everyone around him.' I am so impressed.

…..

The groups of players in their brightly coloured t-shirts have gathered up around one of the canopies that has the white board with the tourney schedule on it. My brothers and their off spring have divided into two teams one white and one blue. The Findlay's choose red for their colour while the Cooper family is wearing green t-shirts. I choose black for our team but Gerry over ruled so our team is the bright pink.

'Gather around folks and listen up to a few items of business. We have 5 teams playing today for the bragging rights of best road hockey team on the block. It's going to be a double knock out. Each team will field five players and have one sub; the games will be made up of 3 periods of 15 minutes each with 5 minutes between each period. Games will be ref'd by me, Jan, Ben and Daniel, my brothers. The team captains will draw to decide team positions. Any questions?' I 'm standing on a chair so everyone can see me.

'Yeah, where's Tylyn and Gerry? Aren't they playing today?' Seamus Findlay is a mouthy little guy who is playing Junior A hockey with the Victoria Grizzlies. He's the same age as Tylyn and they have been battling it out ever since kindergarten. I guess, he has talent but he has been a thorn in Tylyn's side forever.

'Oh haven't you heard, Tygyrl has a boyfriend now. Gerry and Tylyn are showing him how to tape his stick.' Caleb rolls his eyes.

'Don't worry they'll be along, shortly. This _Patrick_ is a city boy. Micah, go see what's taking them so long.' I egg on my boys.

'He thinks he's _Sidney Crosby_, this guy.' Asher has been perfecting exasperated all morning. 'Gerry's, our captain so he has to pick our draw.'

'This guy of Tylyn's know how to play the game?' Seamus is standing beside Jory.

'He claims because he's Canadian, playing is in his blood. Personally, I think he's just a pretty boy.' Jory can be so droll.

That's when I see the three of them walking up the lane to the cul-de-sac. Sid is between Gerry and Tylyn. Their bright pink t-shirts stand out against the green field and the low shrubs lining the muddy track. Sid has his ubiquitous black ball cap on and now Gerry has one too.

'Okay, we can't wait any longer folks. Gerry will just have to take his chances. Captains come forward to draw for your lot.' I gesture them forward while I yell at Gerry to get moving or else he'll lose out. It doesn't really matter what lot our team pulls my kids usually clean up. Gerry plays his part great. He runs full tilt into the crowd of people.

'Henny, move I get a turn to pick. When's my turn to pick Piet?' Gerry really does look worried. This gets the crowd's attention but whom they see is Sid.

'Holy shit, Pieter I thought you said his name was Patrick. That is _Sidney Crosby_. He's your sub!' Mike Findlay is about to have an aneurysm. My brothers are talking to each other with questions of did you know? My nephews are vibrating with excitement. Our neighbours not so much, they are looking like holy crap man.

'Sidney_ Patrick_ Crosby, I'd like to introduce you to our neighbor Mike Findlay. Sid's here visiting for Tylyn's birthday so offered to play…what was it second back up water bottle girl?' I take great delight introducing Sid who leans forward to shake the still stunned Mike's hand. 'Mike's son Seamus is playing Junior A in Victoria this year.' I leave the rest of the introductions to Tylyn. He's her boyfriend.

'Can I draw now, Piet?' Gerry has pushed his way forward so I hold out the bucket of lots for him to choose one.

…..

The games have been hard played. We are down to the last two games before the final. The Cooper crew was the first to be eliminated. We are waiting to play Hylkema blue squad while the Findlay family is playing the Hylkema whites. Sid and Tylyn are sharing a bowl of chili while sitting with Mum watching the game.

'I wish he would keep his hands to himself. Why does he always have to his hands on her? She's not a toy.' Caleb hasn't taken his eyes off them.

'I think Tygyrl likes the attention. Did you see him lift his hand ever to slightly and her go over to him? It's like they have their own language.' Jory is our quiet observer. ' Plus one day when you clean up your act maybe some girl will catch your fancy. You might sing a different tune then.'

I stand not far behind them listening to their conversation. I guess I never realized how much they all look after one and other. Jory is watching over Caleb helping him through this change in our lives. Micah brings me a cup of coffee.

'This is a close match. I don't think that Henny and Jon are going to go down with out a fight. To bad the girls don't have more experience.' Micah steps out of the way of his cousin Tomas coming in hard to keep the ball in bounds 'I told them next year they'll have to advertise for a second back up water bottle girl. Maybe Claude Giroux will be available.'

'Bet they weren't happy about that.' I laugh. 'Sid's been pretty great about feeding passes and setting up plays. I wasn't sure how it would work with him out here but he seems to be having fun. We haven't walked through our games.'

'Jeez, I hate to say it Dad but I like him even if he is a whining, diving, pussy. He's seems to really like Tylyn and she him.' We watch together as Sid brushes back Tylyn's ponytail from blowing in her face. 'It's like Mum said they are cut from the same cloth. They are so similar.'

'I agree, son. I suspect we will be seeing much more of him. How's Asher dealing with this? Caleb seems unsure. Jory is quietly observing. '

'Caleb has spent his whole life protecting Tylyn ever since Isaac died. It's kinda like he couldn't save Isaac so God help anyone who touched her. Yes, he's struggling but I think it's good for both of them. Ash, Jory and I knew this day would come. It's easier to take for us since Sid is kinda a known quantity. He's been in the spotlight so long I kinda feel like I know him. Ultimately, when he picked her up and took her out to regroup last evening, Sid went up in my estimation. It showed me that he is conscience of what Tylyn is feeling and is willing to work through it.' Micah always has breaks things down to the basics.

'Caleb has to let go of her. I know Tylyn resents his over bearing presence. I had just hoped that they could work out a compromise.' I look over my shoulder at Sid and my Tygyrl. Noah, Braden, Ewen and Jacob have joined the table. Sid throws back his head to laugh at something that she has said. They look good together.

….

The final game in the tournament couldn't have worked out better if we planned it; The Findlay's vs. Hylkema Pink. The first two periods have been scoreless and tempers are running amuck.

Seamus is chirping Gerry about having to call in Sid to make the teams even. He's making it sound like he is on the same playing level as Sid_. He thinks he's Sidney Crosby. _But he is not and Tygyrl shows him regularly. Sid is standing beside me leaning on his stick watching the game in front of us. As our sub, Sid only plays when one of the players needs a break. Mostly, it's Gerry that comes off as he is in his early 40's and not fit the kids.

'That kid plays Junior A?' He is talking into his gloved hands.

'Yep, down in Victoria.' I wonder where this is going.

'Ty's flattened him, right?'

'Oh yeah, every year since preschool. She's beat at every athletic competition. I even had him on a couple of my teams and she chicked him hard. He's got some skills but mostly he is just a wind bag.' I look across the playing field at Mike. He's the sub for his team and he's yelling up a storm giving hockey dads a bad name.

'Mind if I ramp up the level of play?'

'Sure, what do you have in mind?' I am curious.

'Oh, just a little something that Ty and I did this summer. When Gerry comes off tell him to sub in for Jory on the right wing. I'll move to center. Tell him to hit every ball that comes his way at the net. Tell Gerry to stay near the net and not to run back. Tell him just to rifle it.' He's a captain through and through.

It doesn't take long before Gerry is winded and Sid heads on to the playing field. The on lookers cheer. He calls Micah and Jory over and has a couple of words with them. I see, Micah look over Sid's shoulder at me talking to Gerry. Gerry is listening to me. I tell him to trust Sid and shoot the ball. Seamus is playing center and challenging Tylyn for the ball. The play is all on the left of Asher in the net. She's not giving up protecting the ball. Seamus is losing his patience and starting to slash at her. Caleb moves forward and calls for the ball. She waves him off. She's waiting. Then I get it. She's waiting for Seamus to stop in frustration. And he does. Gerry is down by Findlay net. Tylyn raps the ball up on to her stick lobs it over Seamus' head, across the field and drops the ball down at Sid's feet. He moves through the defense and crosses the ball to Gerry who winds up and slaps it past the goalie. Gerry jumps up runs across to hug Sid who lifts him up as easily as he lifts Tylyn and carries him across to the rest of the team for a celebratory hug.

The two teams line up at center, Sid lines up to draw against Seamus. The size difference between the two is remarkable. Although, they are roughly the same height and only a couple years a part in age, Sid looks a moose beside the thin young man.

'This isn't fair.' Seamus whines to Tom Cooper who is ref'ing. Sid steps back from the circle to have some one else take the draw.

'Oh stop whining, you are all mouth boy when it works for you. 87, you playing center? Then you take the face off.' Tom's a good guy.

'You ready back there, Agent 91?' Sid calls back to Tylyn as soon as he speaks the words she brightens, does that hop skip thing and moves right behind him to line up. She's saying something to Caleb but I don't know what.

'Agent 91? What's that all about?' Seamus just can't leave well enough alone. So Sid backs out of the face off circle and asks the whole crowd.

'Maxwell Smart is Agent 86, right?' We all answer back yes.

'And who is his very beautiful, smart, skilled co Agent that rescues his butt all the time?' We yell back even louder Agent 99.

'Well, folks you know I'm 87 so that makes Tylyn, my Agent 91 back there to help me out of any crisis. Now, let's get down to control putting chaos in it's place.' He steps into the face off circle wins the draw back to Tylyn and that sets the tone for the rest of the game. No matter where the ball is, our players touch it; pass it to Sid who puts the ball on Gerry's stick. Sid and Tylyn put on a show of stick skill, hard work and fitness. Asher eventually took off his mask and sat on the top of his net because the ball rarely got past his blue line. Caleb was leaning against his stick chirping the anything that tried coming across the line. Micah came off to give Jory a chance at trying to get in on the show. But really it was all Sid with Tylyn and ultimate ball control setting up Gerry who scored every goal. My boys are cheering hard for both 87 and 91. Yeah, Pink Hylkema won that game handily. By the end of the game the Findlay's looked whipped and were calling for subs from the other teams. I was pretty proud of the outcome. My boys seem to have accepted Sid with camaraderie even Caleb. Gerry was ecstatic.

….

I hate giving speeches. I hate talking in front of large crowds of people. But now that the time has come, I stand up before my family, friends and neighbours. I look out at the faces and know that I just have to push onward. The guests have all arrived. We had drinks while visiting. Father Breo said grace before our fabulous dinner and now it's time for our birthday toasts. Gerry led off with a sweet wish of many more happy birthdays. A few her former teachers and coaches have told funny stories. Groups of tree and bouquets of balloons are everywhere. The Christmas lights twinkle above our heads like stars. The faces are looking at me expectantly.

'First, I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. Thank you to the ladies from the farm store for the great food.' There is a round of applause. 'A pre-thank you to Anders for the music we will all be dancing to later.' More applause.

'I had a speech all prepared but I'm following Father Breo's advice and following my heart here so please be patient. As a parent, you want the best for your children. You see their attributes and their shortcomings. I believe people are born with whom they are going to be already imprinted in them. So when you hold a newborn, that child has all the traits that make them who they are going to be as an adult. We, as parents and teachers, can shape or mold children. We can help our children develop skills to deal with their shortcomings but ultimately they are who they are going to be. With that said when Rosalie told me we were going to be having another child when Isaac got sick, I thought great bring him on we have all the stuff. But he was a she. Where the boys were all good sized babies 9 to 10 lbs, Tylyn came out at around 4 lbs. The boys, look at them, are all big, blonde and well, boys. Tylyn came as a tiny pink, raven-haired girl. She was different from all of our other children.'

'Micah has always been our solver of problems. He spends a lot of time figuring out how to do things better. So it didn't surprise us when he became an engineer. Asher, as most of you know, is our peacekeeper. This has been going on ever since the arrival of Isaac and Joran. Isaac taught us all about grace in the face of death. When Joran went into medicine, I said to Rosalie, that was a no brainer. Then right after I asked who was paying for this?' This brings a laugh for the crowd. 'Caleb is our protector. He will battle for our rights. He battles to keep us safe. He keeps the baddies at bay. These attributes for our sons were easy to come up with but who is our Tylyn. I have thought about this a lot the past while and it came to me last night. Tylyn sets our bar for us. By doing our things in her own way much better than any of us could accomplish them. When I sent her out on the ice for the first time with her brothers. This was just before her third birthday. I said to her "go get 'em tiger". She looked right at me standing there dressed in her pink snowsuit, helmet and the smallest hockey skates we could find and said "I'm not a tiger Daddy. I'm a Tygyrl." And she's been raising the bar even since. Every challenge that we have put in front of her, she has met and gone one better. That she's has played up in every age group of sport that she's played. You've heard tonight from her teachers and coaches that she has excelled with every thing that have asked of her. When she first tried out for the national field hockey team she was way underage. Rosalie and I thought that it would be a good learning experience for her just to do the trials. Boy, were we shocked when they offered her a position. Do you remember Rosalie that first time we put her on the ferry for her first weekend away for practice? You were in tears all worried about Tylyn being so small and how would she make out? Just fine as it turned out. You know what I was thinking folks? I was worried for the rest of the team because boy were they in for rough go. Whatever they could do, she would watch and do better. She folks she did. Just look at her awards and medals. Tylyn has solved problems on and off the field. Tylyn keeps the peace for all around her. Tylyn has cared for all of us no matter where she is in the world. Tylyn fiercely protects us from all of our fears and does all this with the grace she learned from Isaac.' I pause for a drink of water.

'So last night the door bell rang, I wasn't the only one shocked when Sid walked through the door. I shouldn't have been because Tylyn has never done anything half measure. But Sid brought with him the evidence of Tylyn raising the bar again. So folks sit back and watch with us. Noah, Ewen could you get the lights. Let her rip Braden.' The boys have brought in a projector and are running the dvd through a computer then on to the white wall so all can see Tylyn's practice with the Penguins.

As dvd ends and the light turn on, I stand up again but this time I look at Tylyn who is wiping tears from her eyes. She is snuggled into Sid's side with his arm around her holding her to him. Their dark curly heads close together.

'Tylyn, it has been an amazing ride watching you grow in to the accomplished young woman that you have become. Your Mama and I wish you all the best luck for the challenges that you choose to tackle in the future. We wish for you a life full of happiness and finally we wish you to have all your dreams come true." The room cheers, claps and has a drink in her honour and when the noise settles down I continue.

'Oh and about that centerman who has come to visit this weekend, I might be able to work him into a line.' I give her a wink. Mum is correct, they are cut from the same cloth.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 Dancing at Dragon…fly

I've showered and shaved. I know, so much for my Movember 'stache attempt. I'll start again right now. Not that anyone will notice the difference. I open the closet to where my clothes are hanging. I have brought my favorite blue suit as well as a tux. What to wear? I asked 91 what she is wearing tonight but she didn't really say. Rosalie is right she is a great avoider.

I pull out the snow-white shirt and slip it on. I have to be down stairs soon. Which tie to choose? Black bow tie for the tux or navy blue damask for the suit? I text my style guru and wait.

The afternoon of hockey was actually fun. 91's family was really cool about me playing. Her uncles and cousins were surprised, of course, but readily accepted me. The Hylkema's all have a look about them; long, lean, and very blonde. It was easy to pick out which guys were related to her. I have no idea who is who because they all look so similar. But they know me. I am having better luck with her aunts and the girlfriends. Rosalie and her mum have to help me out with names. And I thought last night was a blur of blondes.

I check my phone and sure enough I got a reply. Right.

…..

As 91 walks into the living room, I pause in my conversation with Micah and Asher. Her dress is very old fashioned but suits her to a tee. It is like she has stepped out of a black and white film noir. Her dress is off white and fitted snug to her chest and waist then poofs out over her hips and falls just below her knee. The neckline is cut with a scoop that is outlined in very small fabric rosebuds. She is wearing the diamond necklace from the forward line; her dark hair is swept up and held with the diamond hair clip and diamond bobby pins. Her wrists jangle with the bangles. Yes, she is beautiful.

'Sid, you look like Prince Charming. Gosh, you're wearing Penguin colours. Look, Mama, Sid's vest is black and gold. Did you rent that tux for tonight?'

'Yeah, that's the look I was going for Prince Charming. No, with this caboose everything I own is tailor made for me. You look like you stepped out of the 1940's Hollywood. This is beautiful. Did you make this?' She twirls for me.

'No, my friend Kurt did. You'll get to meet him later.' She smiles up at me. ' I'm sorry I'm not wearing your daisy hairband. It got too cold and the flowers went brown.'

'Not to worry. Now stand so I can take your picture. I promised I would one send to the guys. By the way, they are up 4-2. Biz keeps texting me up dates.' I step back and snap a picture.

'Can I take one of the both of you together?' Rosalie takes my phone from my hand. 'Just show me how to work this thing. Smile.'

'While we are talking about photos Sid, I expect there are going to be lots of cameras tonight. Is there anything I should say to people about taking your photo?' Pieter has a camera in his hand. 'We don't want to cause you any grief.'

'Mostly people are pretty cool and respect my privacy. I usually monitor my behavior so if they do take photos and post them on the Internet, I am not usually doing anything suspect.' It's nice of him to be concerned.

'Okay, but let me know if you change your mind.' Pieter claps his hand on my back.' Should we head down to the barn? Come on everyone shake a leg.'

…..

We walk back up to the house from the barn. The moon is just a slit in the sky. The stars are twinkling above our heads like the Christmas lights twinkled above our heads while we danced tonight. I am so glad I came. 91 is walking beside me holding my hand. Gerry has long since gone to bed. The evening is cool but refreshing. My tux jacket is around her shoulders. I realize that this is really the first time we have been alone together all weekend.

'That was nice that Mama let Gerry wear his new jersey to the party. Everyone is so impressed with it. Thank you for being so kind to him. I know he is a challenge.' Her voice is full of emotion as she speaks.

'I don't mind. Gerry is obviously a fan and seems to listen to what I'm saying.' I pull her under my arm. ' It's hard to be annoyed when you're being adored. Plus your brothers started running interference for me somewhere around the first round of introductions'

I might have been 91's date but Gerry took great delight to introducing me to all the guests. Even the ones I already knew like David and Ture who showed up just in time to day to watch us smoke the Findlay's. Gerry was fun to watch. As the guests arrived Rosalie had us line up and welcome everyone to the party. It was a receiving line. First, Pieter and Rosalie, and then Gerry, 91 and myself. I am sure he forgot that the party was actually to celebrate 91's birthday and not his winning the scoring title for the ball hockey tourney or being the captain of the winning team. For me, I was just happy to be at her side.

The gravel crunches as we walk. 91 made the suggestion before we left the house tonight to bring our runners so we could do this walk home. She says it's only about a twenty minute walk but I slow our pace down to savior our time together. The path cuts across the fields from the house to the farm store where the "barn" is located. I stop and turn 91 towards me. I can hear music in my head so I softly sing the words to her while I lead her in a slow dance.

There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard

And no song that I could sing, but I can try because this is your heart and this is

Our dream and they are made out of real things

Like a shoebox of photographs with sepia-toned loving

Love is the answer at least for most of the questions in my heart, like

Why are we here? And where do we go? And how come it's so hard?

It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving

I'll tell you one thing, it's so much better when we're together

'That's Jack Johnson? Isn't it?' 91 starts humming along with me.

'Hmmm, it is and he's right. It is better when we're together. I like being with you. Tylyn, you make everything better. ' I pause our steps so I can look into her eyes.

'I really like being with you too. It's hard being so far apart for most of the time.' Her voice waivers a tad as she speaks.

'Please come to PIT for your Christmas break. I know I'll be away for some short road trips but at least we'll get some time together. Do you realize that we have hardily spent any time together?' It's hard being around her and not getting too physical. I knew coming here that sex was not going to be on the agenda but that doesn't stop my body from responding to hers. But it's not just the sex for me. I want to just spend time with her. No family, no friends, with no interruptions just us together.

'I will. I told Dad this morning that I was going to accept your invitation, now I just have to arrange the time away.' My heart swells as she speaks. I lean down and thank her with a kiss.

'Is there anything I can do to help?' Probably not but at least I can offer. We are still slow dancing in the middle of the pathway. ' I can book tickets for you when you get the dates?'

'I can do that on my phone now with my new credit card. But I may need help choosing flights. Do you have a time frame you'd like me to come for?'

'No, not really. Let's look at my schedule when we get to the house and see what works best for both of us.' She shivers in my arms. But what I really want to say is that I want her to come away with me when I leave tomorrow.

91 starts walking again pulling me along with her cold hand in mine. I'm the one in only my waistcoat and shirtsleeves here and she's cold. That is probably because my body is on broil wanting her, I guess. We better pick up the pace. I can see that most of the house lights are off so I am hoping everyone has gone off to bed. Maybe I can talk her into a warm her up cuddle in the living room. Providing that the ever-scowling Caleb has disappeared.

'Come on, I have a little surprise for you.' She tugs at me again.

'A surprise? Oh, I like surprises.' I step in front of 91 and pull her along into a slow jog. This will get her blood moving and maybe help warm her up.

There are wisps of fog in the low-lying dips in the trail. The big old house is looming in front of us when she steps up the pace again and dashes in front of me. The race is on.

'Shhh, you'll wake the whole house with that noise Buster.' The black lab is barking as we come through the back door into the mudroom by the kitchen. As we remove our footwear, 91 is trying to quiet the old dog. 'Shhh, if you want a treat.'

The kitchen is lit by a set of lights glowing from underneath the cupboards that surround one corner of the kitchen. The house has a sleeping stillness about it that we are trying not to disturb. 91 looks around and lifts a serving tray off one of the shelves and hands it to me. Then tip toes into the pantry and comes out with a bottle and a small plate, reaches into one of the cupboards and gets a couple of glasses. Buster is following her closely. From the fridge she takes out a plastic Tupperware container and places everything she has gathered on to the serving tray I am holding. She opens a jar on the counter and takes something out and puts it on the tray. A middle of the night picnic. She gestures for me to follow so I do and Buster is now hot on our trail. 91 leads us into the big living room that has a small fire glowing in the hearth. I set the tray down on a low table.

'Here Buster want a Pig's Ear?' The big dog is making deep Scooby Do sounds. 'Here you go then. Sid, can you open that bottle?' and while I do 91 puts a couple of more pieces of wood on the fire. The flames eagerly lick up the fresh fuel as Buster settles down for a good chew.

'I thought we might have a picnic just by our selves.' she says opening the plastic container. She arranges the finger food so we both can nibble.

'Happy birthday, 91.' I raise my glass and toast her. 'Here's hoping for many more. And maybe a couple of mine.'

'Do you have your schedule?' 91 has sat on the couch in the glow of the fire.

'Sure, scoot over here and have a look. Do you know your work schedule and game schedule?' But she bounces up and retrieves her phone from somewhere then scoots over so she can see my phone. I lean back to make room for her to snuggle in. ' December has only a couple of road trips. See? We play in Buffalo on Saturday the 8th then the 9th is our Christmas family skate. Do you think you could come that early? Then we only have two away games until we play in Montreal on the 24th. We can fly from Montreal to Halifax for Christmas with my family.'

'My last TBird game is on the 1st and FH will wrap up around there as well. As for my school, my writing class winds up on the Dec 5th so it's just my job. I know that our Christmas concert is on the 6th. School actually ends on the 21st but I have been doing extra shifts to help out so I might be able to trade and get extra days off. I'll talk to Mr Kepple on Monday.' 91 is busy copying my schedule into her phone. 'Everything starts up again on January 7th.'

'I'm sending you a link so you can monitor our schedule. This comes straight from the Front office. This includes our travel schedule, practice times and official commitments.' I don't know that I've ever shared this with anyone else but my parents and that was years ago.

'What if I try to fly in on the 9th of Dec landing in the morning? What time is the family skate?'

'I think it's around 1pm. But let me text and make sure. We should get back to PIT in the middle of the night. Hopefully the weather will be decent so that might work if you can get the time off.' I say fighting a yawn.

'We should go to bed. It's very late.' 91 stands up and stretches. I can't resist. I pull her into my arms with my hands going underneath my jacket to bring her close to my chest. Her arms wind up around my neck as I lower my lips to hers. All my senses are tuned to her. It is like my body is on high alert. She wiggles to try and get closer to me but the millimeters that separate us is just clothing. I am not the only one who wants a little tail ruffling.

'91, this probably is not the best idea. If we start, I won't want to stop.' She has to be able to feel the erection in my pants. She must because she is rubbing her tummy on it. I change my phrasing. 'I won't be able to stop.'

'I know but I have had gooey panties ever since yesterday and I want you. I bet if we are quiet no one will know. The guest room is above us and below is the furnace room so no one should hear us.' Her hands have warmed up and are undoing the button of my waistcoat. I groan and lean into her. I feel like Buster just sounded. I slide my hands lower over her round bottom. Our lips and tongues are exploring each other when a deep gravelly sounds comes from above us. I pull back from her and look over at Buster. He's happily chewing on the thing that 91 gave him totally unconcerned by the noise. 91 isn't distracted either. She has my waistcoat undone, the buttons to my shirt and is stroking my nipples. But I'm distracted by that noise.

'What is that?' I lift her face up so I can look into her eyes.

'Oh that is just Dad snoring. He's a bit a steam train. Feel bad for Mama having to wear ear plugs just stay in the same room as him.' Her hands are under my shirt stroking my back but I just can't focus on anything but that noise.

'Ty, come here to the couch. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean if we can hear him….' I'm struggling here.

91 crawls right up my body until we are nose to nose. She leans close to my ear and whispers ever so softly.

'Yes please. I really want this. Don't you?'

'Yes, I do but I also want to respect your parents, your family. I don't want anything to jeopardize what we have here. Do you understand? I'm not rejecting you but rather I want to protect….' I stare into her trusting blue eyes desperate for her to understand.

'I get it. I do. We'll have time when I go to Pittsburgh for Christmas. Doesn't mean I'm not disappointed but I do understand. You want your relationship with my family to start on a positive note.' She's wiggled back down to rest her elbows on my chest with her chin on her hands. 'Not an embarrassing incident.'

'Yes, I do. I do like your family and I want them to know that I have your best interests at heart.' My body is protesting this line of thought.

'Okay, how about a compromise? Could we just cuddle on the couch here all night in our clothes?' 91 is looking very hopeful. Her curls are still up in their diamonds, what little makeup she did have on appears gone and her pretty dress is being wrinkled from our hugging.

'Sure, let's take down your hair and get into something more comfortable to sleep in. I don't think that Kurt would take kindly to knowing that your dress was ruined after only one wear.' I have started by taking out some of the sparkling bobby pins and I am placing them on the table.

'Good plan 87. We could put on our under armour and be ready for our morning skate. I know mine is ready in my hockey bag in the laundry room' she says with more energy than she looks like she has.

Minutes later after I have snuck up the stairs to hang up my tux, brush my teeth and get into my under armour, we are back snuggled on the couch ready for _bed._ Hairy who has been absent up until now finally turns up. Tylyn has found us a fleece blanket and is already snuggled in at my side for the night. Hairy's cold nose sniffs at my left hand. I pretend to ignore her hoping that she'll leave us be but no such luck. Next I feel Hairy lick my hand.

'Okay, you hop on up here.' I say moving my arm so the little dog can rest her head against my chest. Jeez, I hope Buster doesn't feel left out and want to join us at the foot of the couch.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43. The Stick

People think it's romantic sleeping on a couch but really it lacks scope. Actually it lacks room. Poor 87 must have been squished because although Hairy is a little dog she hogs a lot of room. The blanket I laid over us is still in place. My back is against the back of the couch and I'm tucked in close to 87 who is lying on his back. I don't think he has moved ever since we laid down here hours ago. Hairy is probably the most comfortable of all of us. She is relaxed on her back, paws in the air and snoring ever so gently. Hairy is normally very nervous and skittish in nature. She just doesn't trust people enough to fully relax. Hairy is happiest in the security of her crate. I raise my head up to look at her. I think she's blissed out.

….

Mum and I have been busy serving up yet more food. The kitchen is alive with the noise of my family's banter. 87 is taking a lot of flack for our sleeping together on the couch. But he's dishing it out as good as he is getting it. Hairy has parked her herself under his chair. She's totally devoted to him and I understand as I lean against the back of his chair surveying the table. Dad is in his place with Buster at his feet. Mama is at the stove behind him. My brothers are at various stages of eating their meals. I have been nibbling as I have been serving.

'So who is all coming?' Dad looks around the table. 'So that's everyone. No surprise there. Well as long as we are on the ice and ready to go by 730. And you guys understand that this is a team building exercise for my boys. Take easy shots on the net. I'll put our back up goalie in first. Jeff has been a little shaky to start off our season so let's not kill his confidence. Part way through the second period I'll let Brock in net. He's generally up for a challenge. So let's make this a fair game with lots of passes and good stick work. Gerry, you dressing?'

'Yeah, but I'll just play as a sub 'cause my legs hurt from the games and dancing.' He looks beat. I bet you a loonie he sleeps from the moment we leave here this afternoon to go back to our lives until his alarm goes off tomorrow morning. 'Can I wear my new jersey?'

'Sure, you guys will warm up on the ice first. The kids know that they are playing my family so I'll keep them back in the dressing room until 715am. If you can head to your dressing room at that time, then come out at 729 ish.' Dad's all about the details. 'Then the game begin. Any questions?'

'What colour jersey are we going be wearing?' 87 asks.

'Black… the colour of the bad guys.' Caleb can't resist the jab at him.

'It will be great to see you embracing your true colour, Caleb. You'll look great in black.' 87 pushes right back. Mama gives the pair of them a death stare.

I have been totally surprised by my families' acceptance of 87. Mama said she was won over by him calling and hinting for an invitation. I don't know what he did to Hairy but she beloves him. The first evening was a bit stiff but he broke the ice by giving Gerry the jersey. It was a total _ah _momen_t. _Then the DVD of my chicking his team melted my Dad's heart and raised him up in my brother's eyes. Yesterday's street hockey match helped him find his way among them. 87 didn't flash his skills around but fed us the ball and set up plays. That's what a center does. Off the court, 87 relaxed and teased with the other teams. The only time he got kinda intense was when Seamus was chipping at me for the ball. 87 subbed in and got my brothers on board. Then it wasn't so much about him being _Sidney Crosby superstar,_ as it was letting Seamus know where he stood in the pecking order. I think, at that moment, he got my brothers respect. 87 made sure Gerry's team won and that Gerry won the scoring title. 87 made sure I was okay by deflecting Seamus' frustrations. 87 kept a smile on his face and the crowd enjoying the games. That is what a captain does.

I am massaging his shoulders. We are all in our long undies around the table. I am not shy around my family. Sara and Kelsey are dressed in jeans and hoodies, Mama in her cords and Mum in a pair of wool dress pants with a turtleneck and scarf. Kelsey is sitting on Micah's knee with his arm around her. Normally, Mama insists that we all have a chair of our own but there just aren't enough chairs anymore. Sara has the stool from the pantry between Ash and Dad at the corner of the table.

'Girls can you help Mum and me with the dishes one more time this morning. We can all drive into town together in Mum's car. What's the plan for after the game?' Mama says between sips of her coffee.

'Sara and I have promised to spend Sunday afternoon with her family so I think we are going to pull out after the hockey game for Victoria.' Asher looks to Sara for confirmation who nods her assent.

'I have to back at the hospital for a short shift this afternoon starting at 4pm. ' Kelsey's doing a practicum at Royal Jubilee in Victoria so she's staying at Micah's place.

'We'll head out after the game as well unless there are other plans.' Micah looks around the table.

'I thought that we'd take a 1245pm boat out of Duke Point back to the Mainland. It's Tylyn's night to cook. I have some prep for tomorrow and Caleb should be doing prep for tomorrow.' Jory answers for our vehicle.

'Sid?' All eyes turn to us.

'I catch a flight out of Victoria at 4pm to Seattle. I should be there by 230pm for check in. Maybe even 130pm to allow for the return of the car and fans.' I am not ready for him to go yet and I hug him around his neck.

'Right so for lunch we will be? Seven for lunch… Mum are you coming back out?'

Mama is still planning.

…

Dad is driving Gerry, 87, Hairy and I into town. Our gear is in the back of the old Volvo with Caleb and Jory. We tried leaving Hairy at home but she was having none of it. She tried climbing in the hockey bags once she figured out that they were going into the cars. Hairy snuck into the Mama's Volvo and hid behind the back seat curled up in a ball with her tail over her nose. Like we couldn't see her. I called Mama to bring a blanket so Hairy will have some place warm to cuddle when we are in the rink.

Dad is in the front with 87 while Gerry and I are in the back seat. I think that this is the first time we've actually been alone all weekend. Dad and 87 are talking about farm developments and the effects of living on an island for shipping product.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about Sid, Gerry. I just never thought that this would continue. I really like him and just didn't want the boys to tease me.' I'm not saying this well. I take a hold of his hand.

'I know Rosie explained to me. You needed your time to figure it. It was sure surprising when Sid came in though the door and caught you. Wow. Tylyn, he's nice to you. I like him even more for that. Did you know he came to talk to Piet and me? He wanted us to know that he really likes you. Sid asked if he could spend more time to getting to know you.' I think this is the most serious I have ever seen Gerry.

'I want to spend more time getting to know 87 too. You heard that he has invited me to go to Pittsburgh for my Christmas break?' I pause while I watch his face.

'Yeah, that's what Sid asked Piet and me. Sid asked if he could ask you. I think you should go. I know you've been once but Piet says it takes lots of time to get to know someone really well. I think that Sid will look after you. And Piet said that it will be just like when you are in Vancouver. We can talk on the phone.' This almost breaks my heart.

'Yes, we will talk on the phone and I'll send you lots of pictures. When the team is on the road we'll watch on the computer just like we do now. It will be fine. ' Hairy has hopped between us on to the seat and is now sitting on my lap trying to get her paws on the back of 87's seat. 'Hairy will be back at the farm while I'm gone so you'll help Mama look after for me?'

'Okay, Hairy needs lots of looking after doesn't she?'

' Yes, Gerry, she does. She is a sneaky little thing and needs lots of eyes to watch over her.' I say as I rub her ears trying to distract her from 87. Hairy looks back at me when I ask her. ' You'll be a good girl right?' But she's much more interested in trying to get to 87. She just loves him.

We turn left off the highway on James Street and pull in to the Islands Saving Centre. Dad pulls into a parking spot near the players' entrance where Micah has a door open for us. I put a leash on Hairy because she getting very excited and she absolutely no sense when she comes to traffic.

"Look up, Sid, look up. Can you see it Sid?' Gerry's got a hold of 87's arm and is pulling him over so he can see the huge hockey stick mounted on the wall of our arena. 'See our big stick. We call our rink "The Stick" because it's the biggest hockey stick in the world.'

'I have been in lots of rinks around the world Gerry and that's one big stick. Yep, that thing is almost as big as my butt.' 87 has pushed his cap back and is looking at the 63 meter, 33-ton wooden stick. 'Gerry stand there for a second while I take your picture with it.'

87 moves back to get a photo of the stick attached to the side of the building with Gerry, Dad, and me holding Hairy. He has to move way back to fit it all into the picture. It's a real Cowichan moment.

….

We enter on the ice with Asher our goalie leading, Caleb and I, then Micah and Jory and finally 87 and Gerry. The kids at the other end of the ice don't notice him so 87 stays behind Asher skating slowly talking to Gerry. The ref's today are my uncles so they know what is going to happen. I look around the stands and wave to David and Ture who are sitting with Mum and Mama. The Cooper's and the Findlay's sans Seamus are a few seats away. It doesn't surprise me that lots of our guests from last night are here. Dad put out a general invite at the party last night. 87 will be playing center and the rest of the line up is like yesterday's ball hockey game. Uncle Daniel whistles and waves the two centers into the face off circle. 87 skates forward stops hunkers down to wait for the drop of the puck when we all hear the young man facing off against him gasp.

'Holy shit, you're Sidney Crosby.' He exclaims as he backs out of the circle. 87 throw back his head and laughs. It's the cackle we all know and are amazed by.

'Yes I am. But mostly I'm just a hockey guy looking for a game. You guys over there ready to play.' He calls to Dad's team who let out a huge cheer. He calls back the same to us and we reply with a cheer. 87 looks up into the stands and asks the same question. 'Are you ready for a hockey game?' The audience whose numbers are growing roars a cheer.

'Okay then, let's play hockey.' Uncle Daniel waves them back into the circle. Sid gently draws the puck back to me and I fire it across to Caleb who moves the puck forward to Micah who crosses it to Jory. We've planned this and the fact that we will match the skill of the boys we are playing. This is a no checking game but that doesn't stop the boys from pushing and fighting for the puck.

The pace of the game is quick and the only breaks so far have been a few off sides and two line passes. We are playing the rules that the boys play. Dad is running four lines against us by giving all his players equal ice time. Gerry has only subbed in once. He's really tired from all the physical activity. I can see that Jory is tiring. Of all of us he's probably the least fit. Asher has had to stop a few goals. Early in the first period, 87 caught a pass from Micah, spilt the defensemen and had a great opportunity on net but as he barreled down the ice he pulled up short and stopped the play.

'What's your name goalie?' 87 asks the young goalie in net.

'Jeff, my name is Jeff.' The voice cracks under the mask.

'Right, ref can we try that again. Back up everyone. Jeff, you can do this. I stopped because you were backing into your cage. As a shooter, this shows me I have you on the run. Come out and challenge me. Take away any space for me to shoot at. Wait for me to make my move. Stand your ground.' Now that's Sidney Crosby super star at work. 'Okay, let's run that again.'

87 goes back to the centerline and starts off again. He splits the D for a second time and faces down Jeff the backup goalie. I know what it is like having he steam toward me. It's totally terrifying. He's not tall but a huge presence on the ice. It's a mental game to stay put on hold your ground. We all know what 87 is capable of so when Jeff stands up in his net the audience starts to cheer again. 87 flips the puck up on to his back hand and flicks it at Jeff's glove hand so the goalie can catch it as he skates by into the end boards. Jeff never moved a muscle. Poor kid was probably scared stiff. The players on the ice go wild. 87 skates back to us with his arms out like 'well I tried but was beat.' I give him a thank you kiss.

'There is no kissing in hockey!' yells Caleb at us. I'm not sure what 87 did because my face is in his chest but the crowd burst out into laughter. The rest of the game is pretty much the same. Twice more 87 stopped the play for an on ice lesson on how to defend against him so by the end of the third period we are tied at 2-2. These breaks allow us time to catch our breath. Normally, it would go to a shoot out but we are running out of ice time. The next teams to play are coming in to the rink. We shake hands at center ice and then I steal a puck and go to the far side of the rink. It is tradition.

'Get that puck off her would you, Sid.' Dad yells at 87. He puts his helmet back on, whirls around to look for me on the ice and comes after me. We have a game of keep away and I know just how Jeff felt. The NHL might list him as 200lbs but when 87 is in full flight he looks like a tanker truck coming at you. I hold my ground and protect the puck using Asher's net as an obstacle. He finally flushes me out and backs me into the boards. I'm fighting to hold the puck against him when it squirts out beside us. Before I can reach the puck 87 grabs me under my ribs from behind and lifts me off the ice, skates over to the puck and bats at it with his stick. I relax against him. Another ice session is done.

….

Outside the Stick in the day is actually sunny. This is rare for a November day. 87 has been at it for a good hour and a half to signing all the sticks and posing for photos. I have showered, changed and am waiting for him with David and Ture.

'You could have beat them handily but didn't. I spoke to your Dad, Tylyn, about his logic for today's game.' Ture has handed me a cup of tea from Timmie's. 'It is an interesting idea. He said that he would let me know how the teams does in the rest of their season.'

'I'm sure he will. Dad is always trying to come up with ideas to encourage his players to use brains on the ice or to lift their confidence.' I'm cut off by David.

'Or to put them back on their guard like with the Chicking practice. He's a good coach, Tylyn. I sure get why your family is so good at hockey.'

'Thanks for coming out to watch. It helps both teams on the ice to have an audience to play for. Thanks for coming this weekend. It was really nice of you.' I must be tired because I can feel the tears well up in my eyes.

'I wouldn't have missed this for the world. And when this big lunk heard about it, I couldn't keep him away. ' David is hugging Ture who looks a bit embarrassed.

'I hope your family didn't mind an extra guest last night Tylyn. David said it would be okay but I didn't want to impose. I just really wanted to support you. Sid told me he was coming before David mentioned he had an invitation. I wanted to be here to support Sid as well. I do think that he is very fond of you.' Says the big Dane.

'It was fine. Mama always plans for extra. It is lovely to see you. Are you staying in Canada long this time?' I ask him while I think about his answer. 87 and Ture talk.

'No, I fly out tomorrow back to Copenhagen from Seattle. David and I are taking a ferry to Washington State this evening from Victoria. This was a short trip but so far a very good trip. As I said yesterday it was fun to watch the ball hockey and now today hockey game. I am very glad I came back.'

'So you only came for the sports did you. Tylyn, I think we should be very miffed with him don't you? Hairy don't be nice to Ture at all. Just 'cause he was all warm in the cold rink doesn't mean he is being a nice man. Coming all this way just to watch some hockey. Harumph.' David sounds annoyed but doesn't look it.

Hairy for her part is trying to get someone's attention. She doesn't do all this standing around and waiting that well at all. 87 looks like he has signed autographs and had his photo taken for everyone. I laughed when Kelsey lined up. She's walking over here with a now signed jersey.

'I couldn't resist. I ran over to Eddy's to get any jersey for Sid to sign for my brother for Christmas. I didn't want to ask at the farm 'cause it was just a family thing but here …. It seemed different. More right.' She blushes.

'I don't think he'd mind. I should have asked him to sign something for Gerry when I was in Pittsburgh. But just didn't know how to explain how I got it. But the jersey that he brought for Gerry is perfect.' I watch 87 at work. He's comfortable amongst the crowd talking to the fans. I wonder if I'll be doing this when I go to visit him. I wonder if I'll be waiting on the edge his world.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44. Tot ziens

Hairy has not left my side since we got back to the farmhouse. She has supervised the packing of my bags, sat under my seat through lunch and is now following me everywhere I go. I have to be careful so I don't trip over her.

'Hairy, come here. You have to pack up your stuff. I am not doing it!' 91 calls down the stairs from her attic room. The little dog cocks her head listening to 91 but doesn't budge.

'Come on Hairy let's go up. I'll help you pack.' I tell her. What the dog is going to pack I don't know but it gets me some alone time with 91. The staircase up to the attic is narrow and steep. As I enter the room, Hairy scoots around me to a dog crate in a closet across from me. The ceilings are low and slanted with the roofline so I have to watch my head.

'Oh hi there. Did Hairy come up with you? She needs to pack her stuff into her crate to come back to the city.' 91 has a bag on a single bed at one end of the room.

I walk down to sit on the bed beside it. I turn around looking at the walls covered in pictures of me. Wow, I don't know what to say. At my home in NS the room has pictures of my hockey heroes on the wall but they're guys like Yzerman, Gretzky, Sakic. The room girly is like you'd expect with a pretty white duvet on the bed. So the posters really stand out.

'My brothers gave me the first one for my birthday when I turned fifteen you're first year in the league. Then Gerry gave me that one after the Olympics to help inspire me for our Olympic run. The other ones came in between.' She looks at bit awkward.

'Hmmm. I have hockey heroes on the walls of my room in Cole Harbour as well. You'll see when we go there for Christmas.' I am flattered. I pull her to me, give her a kiss and whisper in her ear. 'I always knew I had at least one fan out there.'

She kisses me back but pulls away. She pulls the crate out from the cupboard, moves it to the center of the room where she up ends it and shakes out numerous items. Several well chewed bones, a slipper, a large piece of sheep skin and something black fall to the floor.

' Let's see what you've got here. These are not your bones. You know the big bones are Buster's.' 91 is rummaging through the items while Hairy is trying desparately to retrieve them.

' These are going back to Buster. Don't touch. The slipper is not yours either. I bet Mama will be looking for this soon. I'll put your sheepskin rug back in so stop whining. What is this?' 91 holds up a pair of my ginch. My black jockeys that I wore during yesterday's ball hockey game. Hairy for her part is now jumping trying to catch them. I didn't even miss them in my packing. 'You should be a shamed of yourself Hairy. You stole 87's undies. I am sorry but Hairy is still learn her manners.' As 91 hands me my jockey's back, Hairy jumps up on to the bed to take them back. The little dog is whining and crying like she is being tortured.

'She can have them if she really wants, Ty.' Hairy is watching me closely and wagging her tail. It's like she knows I am sticking up for her. 'I gave you a jacket and a T-shirt. Hairy can have some ginch.'

'That's very nice of you but Hairy needs to learn some manners. She steals lots of stuff that isn't hers. I think it's because she's a rescue pup. She's only been here about a year.' 91 is speaking to me but still busy organizing then looks at the sad furry face. 'This isn't the street where you take what you want, missy.'

'Hairy, off the bed. You need to pack your crate.' The moment is broken when 91 moves to chase Hairy off her bed.' Get a move on girl. I'm not doing it. If you want your toys to come with us then you had better pack them. Get your teddy and put it in your crate.'

'Does Hairy really pack her crate?' I watch the performance. I've folded the jockeys into a small bundle and stuff them in a pocket.

'Come sit here.' 91 closes up her bag and zips it tight. She motions me to sit on the end of the bed. 'This way you won't bash your head. Hairy, pack I mean it.'

I sit on the bed with my back to the half wall. I can imagine 91 up here watching our games on her computer. From here I can see her school desk and bookshelves. There are smaller photos of her playing various sports. Out the window is the view of the field that we walked across from the party last night. 91 comes and sits next to me.

'I want to see all your toys and your blankie in this crate, girlie. We are not getting to the city and having you crying that you forgot something. Where is your puck? Go find your puck.' Hairy roots around in the closet for a minute and comes up with a chewed puck and puts it in the crate. Next is a ragged old baby blanket with sheep on it. For each item 91 tells the dog to find it and then to put it in the crate. I watch in amazement as they go through a list of items.

'Hairy needs a lot of entertainment or else she gets bored. Then she starts free thinking and that's never good. I lost one of my favorite pair's of shoes to some of her free thinking. It's like your jockey's.' 91 tells me when they are done.

'Are you girls all packed up then? I'll carry this down the stairs for you.' I lift up the crate now packed by it's handle and 91's travel bag.

'Thanks, that would be great could you take it down to the mudroom to go beside my hockey bag. I'll take this other stuff back to their owners. ' says 91.

I go down the stairs first followed closely by Hairy while 91 puts the final touches to the room before she leaves. When I get to the mudroom, I pull the ginch out of my pocket and put them under some of the toys at the back of the crate. Hairy is dancing at my feet all wiggles and vibrating with excitement. I put my index finger to my lips and shush her. Hairy just wiggles and wags her tail. I bet I hear about this later.

…..

Saying goodbye is never easy. Shaking hands with Micah and Asher at the rink this morning was the start of the goodbyes. I hugged Sara and Kelsey who wished me well with my season. Mum gave me a big hug and a kiss. I made arrangements with David to contact him about a video of " My Hockey Butt Blues". Ture and I have been calling regularly so it was just a 'I'll talk to you soon.' But now it's getting tough. We are all out cars ready to leave the farm. 91 will be traveling with me to the airport in Sidney (it's a town folks honest.) where she will change cars joining Jory and Caleb for the trip to Vancouver.

'Thank you, so much for having me. I have enjoyed my visit immensely. ' I say as I shake Pieter's hand. ' I hope to return the favour if you're ever out east. '

'We have enjoyed having you, Sid. Please come back again. It has been our honour. I'd say good luck with your season but I have some reservations.' I laugh at Pieter's response. 'I mean it though. I don't know what your schedule is like but you are always welcome here.'

'Thank you. Rosalie, thank you.' She gets a hug. ' I promise I'll look after her. I do. Call whenever you want. I know your worry. Hell, my mom still worries about me.'

'Oh Penguin, you're so sweet. Thank you for coming and giving us all such a wonderful surprise.' She has tears in her eyes and hugs me tightly.

'It will all be fine.' I whisper in her ear.

'Bye Sid. It's been great meeting you. I'm going to watch the games. Okay Sid.' Gerry is back to hugging me. ' You keep scoring lots okay. Tell the boys hi from me okay.'

'Okay, Gerry. I'll tell the boys hi from their number one fan. You keep watching, eh. I'll know if you miss a game.' I hug him and lift him off the ground.

'Piet did you see that Sid picked me up. How much can you lift Sid? Your pretty strong.'

'Well, let's see I can lift Ty, I can lift you but I won't even try to lift a cow.' I tell him.

91 has hugged her parents and is standing back watching us. Jory, Caleb and Hairy are in their car waiting to follow us out the driveway. I look around the farmyard one more time. I pull out my phone and take a photo.

'Come on 87, you'll miss your plane.' Caleb yells from the old Volvo.

…

'What was that you all called to one and other as we said good bye?'

'Tot zien?' 91 asks.

'Yeah, toot zen.'

'No silly, _tot zien._ It's Dutch for see ya later or cheerio or so long. Kinda a like in Quebecois when you say à tantôt.'

'So it's a Dutch thing?'

'Actually, for us it's more a family thing. You see Dad's parents came here from Holland ages ago and purchased the farm. Dad and his brothers were born here and raised on the farm. One day, before I was born, Oma and Opa were going to Victoria. I think Henny must have just been born. Anyway they never made it to Victoria . They were killed on this highway not far from here. So to remember them, we always say tot zien. It's what all my dad's siblings remember them saying. For my grandparents, it was never goodbye but rather I'll see you later.' A tear rolls down her cheek while she talks. I brush the tear from her face.

'Sad story. You never met your grandparents, eh?'

'No. I've seen pictures of them though. Because they died, we moved into the farmhouse and Dad took over the farm. It made us who we are today.' She says very matter a factly. 'The farm was left to Gerry in their will. Dad is just the manager of the farm not the owner.'

'But your uncles help out you dad when they are needed?'

'We all do. The farm pays everyone who works on it a wage.'

'And when Gerry dies?' I reach out and take her hand not know how this question will affect her.

'I honestly don't know what will happen. People with Down's syndrome don't always live that long. Maybe into their 50's or early 60's. Gerry is pretty healthy for the most part.'

'Tot zien' I practice.

'That's right. We don't use for anyone but loved ones. It kinda means no matter what happens we'll meet again somewhere in the future even if it's heaven.'

…

We parked just outside airport. 91's gear is in the other car so we are waiting for them to catch up. We have been chatting about plans all the way here and re hashing the morning skate. I really don't want to leave her behind. I am dawdling getting to the airport because I know when I do reality will kick in again.

'Please thank everyone for their gifts. I am still so over whelmed by them all. I'll mail you thank you letters to hand out. You'll call me when you land in Chicago?'

'91, it will be the middle of the night. You'll need your sleep for school tomorrow.' I have her in my arms and we are rubbing noses. 'It will be easier now that your family knows that I exist. We can call and skype whenever we want.'

'I know but I just want to know that you're safe.' I see tears in her eyes. 'I miss being with you.'

'I do have a fan.' I tease her. 'There will be tests to see if you're watching.'

'It's only 4 weeks until we are together again or 28 sleeps if you like. Or 672 hours. Or 40320 minutes. But I haven't done any math.' Her lips are teasing mine.

'I like the sleeps option.' I kiss her gently. Our little goodbye kisses. We are interrupted by the blast of a car horn. I give the offending vehicle the finger. Caleb, no doubt about it. I can hear Hairy barking up a storm.

''Bye 91. See you in PIT in 28 sleeps and counting.'

' Tot zien, 87.'

…..

While I am waiting in the departure area for my flight to be called in Seattle I am catching up on my messages. I place a phone call to the florist in I dealt with in Victoria. I order a bouquet of flowers for Mum and some chocolates for Rosalie to be delivered to the Farm. I now have an address for 91 in Vancouver so I send her a dozen pink and white roses.

'Would you like to enclose cards with those items Mr Crosby?' asks the clerk.

'Sure for Mrs Thwaite could you please sign it. "It was nice to meet you. Sid".

The card for Rosalie please write. "Thanks for making my stay so sweet. Penguin". And finally for Tylyn. What day will the roses be delivered in Vancouver?'

'They can be delivered on Tuesday for sure. Monday will be a bit of a push.' She answers.

'Then make it for Tuesday, and write on the card "26 sleeps Tot zien 87". Thanks for all your help today.' I can't help but feel a bit like a sap 'cause I know my next call will to be to a florist in Nova Scotia.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45. Hobbitses

'Sam?'

'Frodoooo! Oh my gawd it's good to see you!'

'Yeah, I can't believe that it's been a couple of months since we've actually talked.' The text and emails are just not the same. The time difference and our very busy schedules have basically killed our well thought out plan of skyping every week. This is only happening because I'm staying up later and Sam is getting up before dawn.

'I know having my backpack stolen at the airport here sure has affected everything.' Sam's hair is now so short it's just brushing her shoulders, she looks all bundled up like she is going outside while behind her the room is very old-fashioned and messy. That's my Sam. She's a slob.

'What's been going on? You look like you're staying in a third world country. Don't they have heat in Scotland and you cut your hair!' Where as, I'm tucked up with a cup of cocoa in my snug attic toasty warm.

'Weeell, it has been interesting. It's very different here and hugely expensive. The landlady doesn't like to turn on the heat before 7am. Losing my backpack was like having my life stolen, it contained everything short my passport and my wallet. Fortunately, I had both stuffed into my inner jacket pocket just like Gandalf taught us. They don't think that I'll ever see any of the stuff back again.' Sam says matter of fact. 'Of course, I had to replace a few things right away just to function but mostly I've just been to busy.'

'Sam, that's terrible. When did you get this computer?'

'Only a couple weeks ago when my emails started. The insurance company wouldn't pay for anything until the police completed their reports. Everything takes so long. I had school and practices that started. Fortunately, one of my roommates said I could use her computer. The hardest thing really has been the lack of communication. It's too expensive to call. I've really missed my family and friends much more that I thought I would.'

"I agree, this year has not been the same with out my friends here. The boys are fine but I really am missing girl time.' Actually, I miss Sam.

'School is different here too. Mostly, we are broken into study groups where each week is posed some reading or a research topic and then at the next session we discuss it. Not like in Canada where a lecturer drones on and you write an essay or have tests on the material. The Art History courses, I'm taking are more taught by discussion than lectures. So I can hit the libraries for information. I've had to go old school no google searching. How's the job going?'

'It's great. Fun actually. I have been putting in extra shifts where I can. I can see that a few of the kids are actually catching on to the program so that's encouraging. Mr Kepple has me running lunch sports programs to help during the rainy weather. Remember how we used to have the Prevost Hockey league instead of the NHL in middle school. Well I've set one up here. The school isn't huge so we've divided the older kids who want to play into 10 teams and we are playing for the Flat Stanley cup.' I tell her.' Remember Flat Stanley the story with the cardboard cut out figure that gets sent around the world. Well, me and one of the other teachers have made a flat Stanley cup. We'll right the names of the kids who win on it just like they do on the real Cup.'

'Your imagination never fails to amaze me, Frodo. You think up the craziest stuff and it works. How's the field hockey going? What's up with the new coach? When I finally got to check my emails there must have been about 50 from her ragging on about my missing practice. Like I can make a practice that starts in two hours or less. When my Mom called to tell me that my name was removed from the list I was crushed.' Sam still sounds crushed.

'I know, I was here and got cut. Did you get my text about making the Tbird's ice hockey team?'

'Yep. I knew you would.' Sam fist pumps the thin air.

'Well Wanda didn't like that I was playing for two teams. But my ice hockey coach is cool with whatever I can bring to the rink. I practice with the team and play all the home games. I might even go to Calgary this weekend for our game. You heard I'm practicing with the boys right?'

'Yeah Kurt emailed, that has got to be driving Caleb mad.' Sam laughs as she says. 'Oh how I'd love to be watching that melt down.'

'One would think but not so much. Caleb is pretty busy himself. How is your team? What's the competition like?'

'Fine. It's fine. They play a different style of game here. I have struggled getting into the rhythm. It's been a struggle just fitting in. That's what happened to my hair. I was tricked into cutting it by some of the players. They said it was a team building exercise. We were all going to get new styles. The girls said when we got to the saloon that the new girls had to go first. So I did but the hairdresser wasn't really a hair dresser but one of their friends. So by the time I was done, I was a 100 pounds and 10 inches of hair shorter . The other girls think it's hilarious. Me, not so much. But it's just hair and it has already starting growing out. We beat Scotland hard a few times this year Frodo and these girls know it. I haven't been too welcome in their locker room.' Sam looks wistful and shorn.

'That must have been hard. I know when I struggled with Wanda and finally was forced into giving up my uni and card. I just wanted my Sam back. It hasn't been the same.' I look at her. 'And now Sam? Are things any better?'

'Yes and no. Some of the players are still resentful of me being here. But when I make a play they don't turn it down. You're happy?'

'Yes, I am. Oh not with the field hockey but I've resigned myself to trying out next year. Playing with the boys is fun and so is the ice hockey but it's not like being on our team. Your last email said that you don't see much of Rich? Is he ever in Scotland?' I ask hoping that at least here she has some positive news.

'I told you that his family that was huge when I first got here right. They are terrific. But Rich is hardly here. I went down to London to see him in a play. It was just for a couple of days but he was always out doing something. I spent most of my time wandering around by myself. But it meant that I went to the Tate Gallery finally.' Sam is fiddling a cord.

'Rich invited you to London and then ditched you? Dickhead. That's not right.' I feel angry for her. 'When I went to Pittsburgh to visit, 87 was lovely to me. We didn't spend much time sight seeing but we did spend all his free time together.' I can feel myself blushing.

'Lucky girl. You two are really hitting it off. Who'd have thunk two hockey nuts having something in common.' She's now teasing me. 'So Mom says he's your boyfriend now. Is there anything else that you'd like to share with me?'

'No, but I'm spending my Christmas break with him. We're going to Cole Harbour for Christmas.' Sam screams as I tell her.

'You are the luckiest girl I know. How long are you gone for? Will you be home at all?'

'Well I was supposed to leave here on the Dec 8th and get there for the team Christmas party on the 9th but all those flights were booked so now I am going on the 7th. This means I'll be in Pittsburgh by myself for a day. The Pens play the Blues and won't get home until the middle of the night. 87 says he'll make arrangements for me to stay at his condo. Then I don't' come back until the afternoon January 5th. When are you going to be home?' I ask.

'Hmm, I'm booked to fly on the 15th into YVR and leave again on the January 8th. Whatcha doing on the 6th? Are we going to hang?' She has visibly brightened.

'Absolutely!'

'So Pittsburgh and Cole Harbour for Christmas, doing anything special?' Sam teases me.

'I hear we are going to 87's club for a dinner dance thing, the Penguins family skating party, a charity Christmas cocktail for the Lemieux foundation and something else fancy but I can't remember the title. I have asked Kurt to design and make me a couple of new dresses. I can't wear the same one to each do. I don't' want to let 87 down by looking like a country mouse.' Kurt and me have been googling these events to see what was worn at last year's parties. ' Oh I remember the New Year's Bash at that the mayor throws. I knew it was a fancy one.'

'Swanky stuff for a Hobbit. With Kurt designing for you, you won't look like a country mouse or should that be a molting chicken.'

I give her slitty eyes for that bash and decide to change the subject.

'Hey, can I ask about Rich? Are you in a relationship with him? Or not?' I've just assumed that they were. They seemed like it at Madrona. Her emails up to now haven't denied it.

'I don't think so but we haven't talked about it at all. I thought so when I came here but Rich is always busy. I never hear from him. Oh, if I call and catch him he talks a good line. Like, oh love I was just meaning to call you. Or I've been thinking about you. So when I left London in October, I made myself a promise that I would wait for him to call me and so far he hasn't. Am I sad about it? Yes, but if he's interested he'll make an effort. Sid put out the effort, didn't he?'

'Yes, yes he did. But Sid's a leader. I was blown away when he texted me the first time. Then I emailed you about him sneaking into Vancouver to watch me play. I don't think even I believed that this is happening until my birthday weekend. Rich is an idiot if you ask me. Maybe 87 is right. Dickhead. Hey, have you heard from Lego? We know she's horrible about keeping in touch but she's only returned a couple of my emails. She's basically isn't doing Facebook or anything.' I change the subject so we don't dwell on me being all happy with my life and hers is a struggle. 'Last year Lego sucked at phoning but at least if you checked out her Facebook page she'd post photos and crap so you knew that she was alive.'

'We've talked twice and only 'cause I've been diligent about phoning. Her schedule fits better with mine. Lego's been sick. They thought that she had a bowel obstruction but it turned out to be an ectopic pregnancy. She's been in hospital and had an operation to remove one of her Fallopian tubes. It was that or she'd have died because it ruptured and she lost a lot of blood. She's been pretty depressed by it all. Of course, she has to recover from the surgery so she hasn't been playing. Her course load is heavy so she's concerned about that since she's missed a lot of classes. I think that this has hit her pretty hard.' I watch Sam in shock as she speaks.

'Does this mean she can't have kids in the future? Is she going to be okay?' I want to know that everything will improve.

'You know Lego. She says yes but that she doesn't want any kids. Mostly, I think she has lost a lot of blood and just doesn't want to deal with it all.'

'That's it I'll persevere until I get her this week for a chat. Did she say when she's coming homing?'

'I don't know that she's actually is coming home. Lego said something to the effect that she had to make up a ton of work so she didn't have much time off. Her Dad was going to be in Ontario for Christmas so she was going there to his cottage with his new family. It's much closer for her.' Lego's parents divorced years ago.

'That's probably a good plan. I hope that her step mom will understand about her being sick. It sounds like you and Lego are having a rough go of it.'

'Yeah, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, eh?' Sam smiles at me.

'Yeah that's right. You think you've had it rough I've got way bigger problems.'

'What? What's going on? I thought you just said you were happy?' Sam is all worried for me.

'I have to get a Christmas present for a superstar who can buy himself what ever he wants that is going to be opened in front of his family who I haven't ever met and it has to be great! All on a limited budget.' I know I have my Mario money but I'm trying to make Sam smile at me. ' Oh you think you've got problems girl. I got the biggest. I'll take your wishy washy teammates, thrifty landlady, contact dodging boyfriend and cold crappy weather for one really good idea.'

'That's the way to put my life in perspective. Gawd, I've missed you, Frodo. This has been totally worth freezing my ass off just to talk to someone your gets me. Hairy, I can see you back there go hug Frodo for me.' At the sounds of her name Hairy look at me. I know she doesn't understand Skype. Or can't see it the screen because even when 87 talks to her, Hairy looks at me like where did that come from. I can hear him but where the hell is he. 'Hey what is Hairy playing with. She's waving something around like a flag.'

'Oh this is going to make your whole day. So 87 came for my birthday right and stayed on the farm. I don't know what he did to her but from the moment he walked into the living room. Hairy has been his shadow. She loves him. Where ever 87 went she followed him like he was her savoir. Of course, I understand completely but hey have some pride girl. Sam, you know Hairy like to collect souvenirs. She steals bones from Buster, Mama's slippers, or socks. Well, she stole a pair of 87's ginch. I made her give them back but he must have returned them to her.' I say with disgust.

'She stole his underwear? Hairy that's really slutty.' Sam is killing herself laughing.

'Oh no wait for it, Sam. It gets grosser. They are dirty sweaty under the jock strap ginch. And now, they are Hairy's most prized possession.' I won't tell her about the sweaty t-shirts that I like.

'So I hear your birthday was a great success. Mom said that Sid wore a tux and you looked like you stepped out of a movie set. I think that Mom was kinda a star stuck by him. How did he get along with your family?'

'It was tense at first. I didn't know he was coming. It was all a big surprise. Mama kept at me to invite him but I felt awkward inviting 87 to a birthday party when he lives a half a continent away and was busy with his own life. You know, I didn't tell her he was Sidney Crosby just a guy named Patrick that was a friend of Peeka's. Finally, I broke down and called him about an hour before my family birthday dinner. I told him about the party and he was so sweet. Then not long later Mama shoos me into the living room because _Nadine_ is supposed to be dropping off decorations for the barn dance. Then she announces someone had come to wish me a happy birthday. Oh Sam, I didn't even think, I just was so happy to see him that I flew across the room, jumped into his arms and kissed him. He brought flowers on a hairband for me and a bouquet for Mama, a signed Penguin's jersey for Gerry and a DVD of me chicking the Pens for Dad. It was so nice of him. He played sub for us in the street hockey and set Gerry up for a whole bunch of goals against the Findlay's.' I am proud of him.

'That must have rotted Seamus's socks off.'

'Yeah, Seamus was pretty pissed but after that the boys were pretty much okay with 87. Oh, Caleb does his best to razz 87 but he dishes it back pretty good. You know he centered for us against Dad's team, eh? It was sure a fun game. The boys were so surprised to see him. 87 stopped the game a couple of times to help teach a couple of players how to defend against him. He even brought signed NHLPA pucks with him for the whole team. He stood for pictures and signed autographs for ages after the game.' I am still amazed by his performance.

'It sounds like it was a great weekend. I'm sorry I missed it. I heard Ture and David were there. Hey are they a couple now?'

'I think so. I don't actually know how to ask that question. It seems so personal. But they were holding hands and at the dance looked very comfortable together. I know David really likes Ture and that Ture has been out twice to visit him. David went to England in September for a week where I am pretty sure he was with Ture.'

'Looks can be deceiving.' I can tell Sam's thinking about Rich 'cause she looks kinda sad. I can hear a buzzing noise somewhere in the background. 'I had better go Frodo. That's my alarm. I can't wait until we can get together for a really visit. Send me pics of the swanky parties.'

' I will. So we'll see each other on the 6th right! We Hobbitses need to stick togethers.' I make her laugh before we hang up. I glance at my clock nearly 113 am. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

"That's right Mr Frodo we Hobbitses stick togethers.'


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46. 6 Sleeps and Counting….

I'm wandering around my penthouse high above the city. We head out for a five-day, three game road trip tomorrow. I have asked Marcela to come to visit today so we can have a chat about when 91 comes because by the time I get back 91 will be here. I don't know how everything will work out but I think I should talk to Marcella. I pause to look out over the city. The sky out the living room window is dark grey and the clouds are hanging low in the sky. There is a brisk wind ruffling the trees branches lining the river. All the leaves have long since fallen to the ground. The whole scene is varying shades of grey. Winter has come to Pittsburgh.

I have put on the gas fireplace to help warm up the place but it still looks fairly impersonal. Not warm and welcoming like a home but rather just a place I live. When 91 was here in October, it felt alive with energy. Now when I come home it is missing something or rather someone. She encouraged me to put something of my life around the rooms. So I have put out a few family photos and a painting that Mom sent of the Cape Breton that I have always liked by Neil Depew. It now hangs above the fireplace. I hear the elevator door open in the mudroom. Marcela.

'Hola Marcela.' I call to her as I walk toward the sound.

'Hola mi muchacho, how are you? I see you all packed for your trip.' Marcela has to step around my bags to give me a hug after she hangs her coat in the laundry room and takes off her boots.

'Marcela, come sit for a moment. I want to talk to you. Can I get you a coffee to warm you? It looks pretty cold out there? ' We are walking toward the kitchen.

'Gracias, it es some winter this year. We have more snow now than all of last winter. ' Marcela is a short matronly Hispanic woman who has working in the Lemeiux household for years. 'Brrr it's cold. Si, I'll have a coffee.'

'Come through to the living room and we'll chat by the fireplace..' I make a couple mugs full of coffee and dig some milk out of the fridge and the sugar bowl from the cupboard. I put it all on a serving tray to take through to the living room when from behind me I see Marcela.

'Choo want to sit in the living room? Es something wrong?'

'No but it will be warmer by the fire. Come through for a chat.' I don't know how much Marcela knows about 91. I am sure that Mario has not kept this a secret. I know this because no sooner than 91 showed up in California in October than Nathalie called me. Jaseur struck again. 'You know that I have a friend coming to visit next weekend?'

'Si si. A friend. Choo want me to cook some food for the fridge? I can make some casserole for choo.' Marcela has sat in the big chair by the fire. I smile at her eagerness to feed me. She cares for all of us.

'Actually, no. Have you heard of my friend Tylyn from Mario or Nathalie?' I watch her face. 'My girlfriend Tylyn?'

'Si chico. I have heard she es very pretty and kind. Es she coming to visit?' Marcela's chocolate brown eyes look questioning.

'Yes. She flies in on Saturday morning and will be staying here until January. ' As I say the words, they ring true to me. In 6 days and counting 91 will be here.

'Si that es bueno. What can I do to help choo?'

'I don't think that much here will change. Ty is very tidy and loves to cook. So I don't think that you'll have extra work. But I want her to have a good visit here.' I struggle to find the words for what I want. 'I want her to feel welcome.'

'Choo'll introduce her to your friends? They will welcome her. Do they know she's coming?'

'Yes, I had dinner last night at Flower's and Vero's place. They had a bunch of us over to watch the football games. So I told them then. Vero said that the wags would watch over her and help Tylyn.'

Vero's invitation was a blessing in disguise. The fact that she invited Tanger and Catherine, Duper and Carole-Lyne, and Kuni and Maureen, was just good news to me. She asked me to "bring a date" with a laugh so the numbers around the table would be even. I sent a couple of texts just to be sassy. Then it actually went more like this.

We guys spent most of the afternoon flicking between hockey and football games. The gals and kids are upstairs somewhere. I enjoy the camaraderie of my teammates. Flower's man cave is well stocked with beer, snacks and huge TV. We razz him about over compensating for _something _with it. The laughter and betting is thick around the room. The game on at the moment is the Steelers against the Browns. Of course, we are cheering for the Steelers but the point spread is what we're betting on. When a shout comes from upstairs.

'SIDNEY CROSBY get that monstrous butt up here right now.' The sound of Vero's voice cut through the noise of our banter.

'Oooh, you're in trouble now. I'd help you out but I know my place in this house.' Flower is laughed at me.

'Yeah, pussy whipped. You big pussy, Flower.' Kuni teased him.

'Hey, when the priest said the honour and obey line I took him seriously. I know my place. Vero looks all sweet and pretty but she can be really scary when she's mad. I know I've been at the other end of that tone of voice. Mon ami good luck.' Flower looked worried for my manhood.

'I'm not scared. But Tang you'll come look for me if I don't' show up for practice the tomorrow right?' This brings a laugh from the room as I climbed the stairs to the main floor. I heard voices in the main lobby of the house so I walk toward them.

'Honest, I was invited, Vero. Just ask him. Sid, you invited me as your date today didn't you?' Shit, Max has showed up.

'What the hell are you doing here? I texted that I was coming here today and Vero suggested I bring a date. I didn't expect you to show up. Jeez guy.' I was shocked to see our ex team mate and good friend in the foyer.

'Now you didn't make that clear to me. I can't believe your backing out of our date. It's no wonder your lady friend turned you down and lives on the other side of the continent. You've haven't even said a nice hello to me.' Max chirped me.

'91 didn't turn me down. She went to visit her family this weekend.' I said in my defense.

'Excuses, excuses.' He looked to Vero ' Have you met this figment of his imagination? Any of you ladies? Non. Then I suggest that she is an illusion of his damaged brain.' Max has taken off his jacket and started making himself at home.

'No, Max I haven't yet but Tylyn did text me this morning to thank me for the invitation and to send her regrets. At least she knows her manners.' Vero pokes back at him.

'Oh stuff a sock in it. I hear that she's great. Duper says she's sassy.' Carole-Lyne chimed in.

'Show me a photo then. Prove it.' Max is poked at me.

I looked through the photos on my phone. I finally selected one of 91 on the beach in California with the breeze teasing her curls. She isn't looking at the camera but rather laughing at the antics of Biz and the boys. I handed over the phone to Vero because I don't trust Max with it for them to view.

'Ah Sid, she's pretty. She's old enough to be dating you? 'Vero is smiled at the phone. 'She looks like she's 12.'

'Yeah, 91's just had her 21st birthday.' I slid the screen to show them the photo that Rosalie took of us that night. 'Remember Max I asked you whether I should wear the tux or the blue suit.' The photo showed us in our finery.

'Holy shit, I thought you were joking. Look at you going all Prince Charming.' Max is laughed at me. 'She is a Mary Ann. Look at her so cute with her curls.'

'Mary Ann? Explain yourself Max and remember you're in mixed company.' Maureen Kunitz knows Max well.

'It's a Gilligan's Island reference. Most guys choose who they would like to _do_, Mary Ann the sweet naïve country girl from next door or Ginger the sexy, sleek, glamorous movie star. I'm definitely a Ginger man.' Max tried to explain.

'Okay Gingy, if you want a beer they are down in the Man cave.' Vero handed me back my phone. 'And you shouldn't be asking Max's advice in clothes ever. The tux was a good fluke but have you not seen the way he dresses. Call me, if you want fashion advice.'

'When are we going to meet her, Sid?' Asked Catherine, the newest member of this group of friends.

'91 will at the skating party next weekend. She actually flies in on the Saturday.' I looked at the photo on the screen.

'How is she getting to your place to from the airport? I assume she's staying with you.' Vero led us back to the kitchen full of wonderful smells.

'My friend Harv is picking her up. They met when 91 was out at Thanksgiving.' I look around me. Max has disappeared, it's just me and the ladies sans children. 'Can I ask you guys a favor? Tylyn is very sweet and doesn't have a lot of experience with the media or fans. Can you help her navigate her way through?'

Their answers didn't surprise me. The Wags are a tight group. They are as much the Penguins as we the players are. They look after their own.

But now I watch Marcela for her answer.

'That's good so why worry? The team always looks after each other.'

'Do you think that this place is homey?' I change tactics. Marcela looks around.

'Well not like some homes but it's okay.

'I'd like to make it feel more homey. More welcoming. Some times I feel like it is like the hotel rooms I go to, kinda impersonal.' I struggle again.

'You want your friend to feel homey here?' Marcela sounds

'Yes. How do I make that happen?' There it's out.

'Homey es a feeling not things. Peeples make the house homey. Memories make a house homey.' Marcela is very serious. 'The big house, choo know, es not homey but full of ugly things trying to be homey.'

'Please don't mention the big house to her. I haven't decided what I want to do with it yet. But I want Ty come here and feel welcome. Is there anything I can buy that will help her feel that when I won't be here?' Marcela looks around the room. 'What would you want to feel welcome here?'

'You could buy her slippers. Your floors es cold. Girls like to be warm. The leather chesterfield es nice but not cuddly. She comes Saturday? But you are playing in St Louis on Saturday. Who gets your nina from the airport?' Marcela is making head way and I am taking notes.

'My friend Harv is picking her up from the airport. He'll bringing her back here for me. So you think some slippers and maybe a throw for the couch will help?' I am grasping at straws.

'Si it will help. Choo, know if she's a good girl she will feel welcome just because it's your house, Sid.' Marcela is one of my biggest fans.' But if thees es what choo want then we should go shopping' …

…

Marcela and I have been through the mall and bought slippers, a couple of throws and pillows for the couches and a fluffy bathrobe in bright pink. I've dropped her off at her bus stop to take her back to Sewickley. I would have driven her but I hadn't planned to be so long at the mall. Who knew picking up a few girly things would take so long. I have to get back to the cave to meet Harv. As I pull up I see Harv parked outside the building. So I pull in behind him and park.

'Hey, Harv' I say as he rolls down the window and greets me. 'Thanks for doing this and collecting 91 from the airport on Saturday. Let's park this thing of yours underground. Just let me grab a few things from the Rover.'

I grab my purchases and return to Harv's PT Cruiser and jump into the passenger seat. Harv reverses the vehicle and pulls out into the driveway for the underground parking. I hit the fob on my key ring that opens the gate.

'You know this old thing is pretty reliable. I don't have to take your Rover, Sid. This old thing and I have been through some bad weather. I hear the plan is that I'm getting Tylyn here from the airport and then later after she has settled in we are going over to Alice and Jean's to watch the game and have dinner. If she needs anything I'll be here to help her out. Don't you worry kid, Tylyn will be just fine.' Harv is backing into my parking space.

'I know but there is a nasty storm predicted for the weekend and I just want to make sure that 91 gets here safe and sound. You too, of course. ' I add so Harv doesn't think I am not concerned about him as well. ' The Rover will get through anything. This old girl will get high centered on a snow ball.'

We talk about the winter weather as we take the elevator up to the suite. In the laundry room my packed bags are sitting on the floor waiting for us. I hang up our coats in the closet of the laundry room and take the fluffy pink robe with me.

'I'll be just a minute. Make yourself a coffee if you'd like. The milk is in the fridge' I move through to my room to get changed into a suit and tie for the road trip. I hang the new robe up in on the now empty side of my walk in closet. I have rearranged things so 91 will have lots of space for her clothes.

'I thought that you boys always left on your road trips after a practice?' Harv's voice is coming from the kitchen and I can smell coffee going through the Keurig.

'The team is practicing but I've been given a rest day. After that puck I took to the nose the other night, Shero and Dan want to be sure I'm _rested_. I 'm but they don't want a repeat of last year.' It doesn't take long to change.

'Good plan.' Harv is standing sipping his coffee looking out at the view. ' You could be right it looks stormy out there.'

'Let me show you how this fireplace works so when 91 comes on Saturday you can show her. It's not hard.' I don't like to leave the pilot light on when I'm not here. It just seems like a waste of fuel.' It only takes a minute to open the front grate and show Harv the controls. 'Once the pilot light is lit, the flame is turned on by this light switch.'

'Mine at home is not much different. I'll get Tylyn set up, cozy warm in here..'

I grab the bags from the laundry room where I dropped them and start unpacking the items I have just purchased. I feel kinda of silly. Where to put what? There are two sets of pillows and throws, one for the living room and the other for the media room.

'Watcha got there, kid?' Harv gestures at the pillows.

'Pillows and a throw. I want 91 to feel comfortable here. Marcela thought that these might help make the place be more homey.' The pillows that I'm holding are large soft earth toned cushions in corduroy. The throw is a fleecy plaid in the same quiet colours. I start by removing the price tags.

'Women do love cushions and blankets.' I toss him a cushion. 'Where do you want this?'

'Hmmm, on the couch? Yes, the couch.' The two pillows look a bit lonely by themselves but there is not much I can do about that now. I fold the throw into and place it over the back of the leather chair beside me. 'Now for the media room.'

The colour scheme in here is similar to the living room. Big dark brown leather furniture, slate grey walls and dark hardwood flooring but where as the living room has the huge picture windows this room has no windows at all. This makes the room very dark which is great for watching tv or playing video games. The pillows and throw for this room I have decided would be brighter in colour to give the room some life. Solid bands of blues and greens. Now where to put the slippers?

'What do you think? Homey'er?' I ask him.

'I guess but I'm not much into decorating. That was Mary's domain. Oh how she loved to fuss over the bric a brac and knick knacks. To me, they are just things that get dusty. But she loved them. So the house as you know is full of them.' Harv sounds wistful.

'Yeah, you think you've got lots of stuff you should see my Grammie's place in PEI. You can't fit a pea in sideways in that place. ' I am holding the little pink slippers in my hand.

'Sid, those are not going to fit your feet. They are an improvement from the yellow crocs but …'

'They're for 91.' I cut him off. 'I'm just deciding where to put them. Maybe in the laundry room by the closet so they will be there when she comes through the door.' I try to imagine her coming through the elevator doors. I put them on the floor and stand back and look at them. Harv joins me. We stand there like that for a moment looking at the tiny pair of bright pink fluffy slippers on the pale cream tile floor. Then Harv leans down and turns them a quarter turn to the wall.

'So they look like someone has just taken them off. ' he says with a shrug of his shoulders. 'And don't you be telling Morty about this? I don't need his guff about finding my _inner girl_.'

'I swear Harv that this morning never happened. These things just arrived miraculously.' I say with a laugh. I don't want Morty or my team mates razzing me about my inner girl.

'Then we better hide the evidence. What time do you have to be at Southpointe?'

'We have about just over an hour. I'm hoping to pop in for a quick hello to Morty on our way there. I won't be long. How's he been?' I gather up the bags, receipts and price tags to put into the garbage as Harv updates me on Morty's condition. Morty has emphysema and struggles to breathe. Unfortunately, he caught a bad cold a couple of weeks ago and now is in hospital with pneumonia. Hopefully, he is on the mend.

'Mort's on the mend but it's a slow process. The antibiotics sure have helped him. I don't know if his old body can take another go around.' Harv's voice mirrors his concern for our friend. 'I know that he is looking forward to Tylyn coming to visit.'

'Yeah, me too.'

…..

Hckybt: M doing better. Off to slay Wild. Call u l8r. 6 more sleeps. Tz.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 I am Canadian

My trip to PIT this time is very different from October. I have done this journey before so I know what to expect. My family knows where I am going so I am grateful for Caleb's help with my bags. I know where to find Maple Leaf lounge in Toronto. I call Mama and 87 during the legs of the journey. I don't get changed on the plane to PIT. 87 said to dress warmly as the weather has been very cold this winter. There is a blizzard forecast for the weekend. I teased him that I'm Canadian so I can take the cold and snow. Harv is collecting me even though I told 87 that I could manage getting a cab. Harv and I have exchanged phone numbers so I know he is meeting me at the over sized baggage department. Just because this trip is different, it doesn't mean I am not excited.

This time when I arrive at the oversized baggage room, I see Harv in his dark green parka, tweed flat cap holding a cup of coffee watching the arrival departure screen. I walk over to him and tap him on his arm.

'Hi Harv.' I smile up at him.

'Ah Tylyn aren't you a sight for sore eyes. I was trying to figure out this board. There are so many flights coming and going. Your flight was okay?' He gives me a hug.

'Oh yes, very nice. I thought my flight here was going to be to be delayed because of the weather but it was only a few minutes late.' I have been checking the weather all night on my phone.

'It's good to see you, girl. Now let me take your picture so Sid will stop worrying and start focusing on hockey. He is worse than that old woman, Morty.'

'Wait, I have an idea.' I have been talking to 87 and texting with him along my trip so I know he has been worried. I take my phone out and click a photo of Harv and I together. I send it to 87 and Mama with the caption _Harv and I at PIT_. 'There's my bag. Now, we just have to go to the carousel to get my suitcase.'

While we wait Harv updates me on Morty's condition, he had a set back a couple of days ago. He is still in hospital but back on the road to recovery. Maybe later I'll try to go and visit him. Of course, this will be weather dependent.

'Is this it? A hockey bag and one suitcase for a month? You're letting down your sex Tylyn. If this had been my wife, she'd have had several huge steamer trunks of crap.' Harv is talking while we take the big bag off the low shelf.

'To be honest it isn't my entire luggage. I sent a big box to Sid's condo before I left. ' Actually Mama and the farm store sent it full of supplies and presents. Harv laughs knowingly.

We leave the warm confines of the airport and drag my luggage across to the car park through the building snow where 87's Rover is parked. The predicted snowstorm appears to have arrived at Pittsburgh. The clouds outside are dark grey and the wind is blowing the flakes around into mounds.

'Sid insisted that I borrow his Rover. At the time, I thought that he was over reacting but now with this blowing snow I'm glad I took his vehicle.' Harv isn't driving fast as other cars and trucks are struggling to navigate the icy roads and blowing snow. 'I expect you're used to this kind of weather coming from Canada.'

'Not really. I live in the banana belt of Canada. My Mama has a palm tree in her garden. We only get snow a couple times a year for maybe just a few days. By February, we have lots of blossoms and flowers blooming. I really do appreciate you coming out in this weather to come and get me.' As I speak I hear a slap shot.

Hckybt: Great photo. Love the red coat and hat.

Chkaddd: It's called a Beret. It's really snowing here.

The trip is slow going but finally I see the familiar park along the river near 87's place. Harv has the Rover in four-wheel drive as the snow is now blowing into drifts. Cars around us are getting stuck in the mounds of snow but Harv is able to maneuver through the drifts and around the stuck vehicles.

'Here we go, Tylyn, Sid's place is just up around the corner. I'll be happy to be off the road.' I can see the entrance to the underground parking lot.

Harv hits the fob to open the door before we negotiate the steep downward entrance. The steel gate opens slowly. I didn't realize that I have been holding my breath. Harv and I haven't been talking much because I don't want to interrupt his concentration. He parks by an older PT Cruiser.

'I'm not going to lie to you Tylyn that wasn't fun.' Harv switches off the engine.

'Let's go up and get some breakfast. 87 said that he had some groceries delivered yesterday so we wouldn't have to go shopping today. He thinks of everything.' I say as I pull my bag out of the back of the Rover.

It kinda feels weird being here without 87. The place looks the same but yet not the same. When the elevator door opens in the laundry room, I see a big box set on the table by the washer dryer stack. We take off our coats and hang them up in the closet. As I take off my boots, I notice something on the floor beside my hockey bag.

'Harv, look little pink slippers.' I lift them up to read the size. 'They are just my size.' This brings tears to my eyes. 87 bought me slippers to keep my feet warm. I put them on then take a photo of my now fuzzy pink feet and send it to him.

Chkaddd: xxx

Hckybt: Skype after lunch?

Chkaddd: K. xo

'You kids today are sure attached to your phones.' Harv laughs at me. 'Let me get the fireplace going to help warm this place up. Could you sort me out a cup of coffee?'

'Yes, sirree and how about some breakfast. This chicken is feeling kinda peckish.' The kitchen has a bouquet of daisies on the nook table that make me smile. While I make a coffee for Harv, I nose in the fridge that is loaded with fresh vegies, dairy, fruit and deli packages. Good, we'll have lots of options.

…..

'Harv left shortly after breakfast. We could hear a plow going by and he wanted to get home to his dog Jinx while the storm eased and the roads were good. I tried to get him to take the Rover, 87 but he wouldn't do it.' It's just after noon here and I have just woken up from a short nap. 87 looks like he's getting ready for his pregame nap. He looks damp from the shower, his chest is bare and he still has a towel drying his hair. 'I hope you don't mind but I've put on a pot of soup. It looks like a soupy day out there.'

'I don't mind; cook what you'd like. I agree it is fugly weather. St Louis is really getting hit hard with this storm. What kind of soup are you making? Will it be ready by the time I get there?' I follow a drip of water that has fallen off his hair and is now running down his chest. I want to follow that path too. 'Are you okay 91? You look all perplexed.'

'I'm fine.' How do I tell him I'm jealous of a drip of water?

'No, really your face is like a mirror to what you're thinking. Just then you went from a little sleepy because I just woke you up to longing like you missing something.' 87's face is full of concern. 'It's okay you can tell me. Are you missing your family?'

I hesitate answering him. I feel kinda pathetic. After I tidied up the kitchen and put on the pot of soup, came through to his room to unpack my clothes but the sight of his big bed brought back such sweet memories for me. I took off my dress, put on his black fluffy robe and slid under the duvet for a nap. He is right I am missing something. Him.

'I've got to tell you that these standard issue pillows are fine but not really what I'm used to here.' I watch his face for recognition. He's drawing a blank.

'I don't think that the pillows have been changed. I have added some for the couches but I don't think that the ones on the bed has been changed.' He's not getting it. 'Are they too soft?'

'Kind of. They just lack ribs, warmth and arms that hold me.' He smiles. 'I was just feeling jealous of the water droplets running down your chest. It is my favorite spot in the whole world. Cuddled up against your chest.'

'Hold that thought 91 I'll be there in less than 12 hours. I miss you too. Now about that soup. What kind is it?

'Chicken with roasted vegies. Hmmm, sweet potatoes, red peppers, butternut squash and parsnips. Oh yes, it should be ready in a couple of hours. I think I'm going to make some molasses buns to go with my soup. Would it be okay if I take some of the soup to Morty?'

'Yeah, sure. Are you going out today?'

'I don't know. Harv put on the little TV on in the kitchen while we were eating our breakfast. The weather guy said that the first wave of the storm would end by mid morning and then the next wave of the storm would come maybe mid to late afternoon.' I look outside. 'The snow stopped falling about the time that Harv left. Now the wind has died down and it looks very wintery outside. ' I turn my phone around so he can see the weather outside.' Can you see that?

'It looks way better than here. But storms whip up in Pittsburgh pretty fast. So you've been making food. What else have you been doing?'

'Well, I started to unpacked a few of my things.' I think for a moment then get very serious for a moment. 'Sid, is there something you'd like to tell me?'

'I don't know. Hey why am I getting the slitty eyes? What did I do?' He's laughing at me.

'The pink robe in the closet? Really, I thought you told me you weren't gay? When are you going to come out of the closet?' I tease him. I am pretty sure that the robe is for me but I just want to tease him.

'Oh that. You've found me out 91.' He goes all campy and flops his hand. 'I just love my fluffy pink robe and you thought that those slippers were for you. What else will you discover while I'm not there.'

'You've been shopping that's for sure. The couch by in the great room now has pillows and a throw. And have you been going through the bubble bath? 'Cause I'm sure that there were only a few bottles when I left here. I counted five in there now.'

'What are you saying 91? Can big tough hockey players take bubble baths? I find them very relaxing after a stressful day at the rink.' He starts going all camp on me again.

'Next, you'll be putting out scented candles and potpourri. I did notice the trees on the deck. When did you get them?' There are three potted conifers outside near glass sliding door leading from the great room.

'At the end of October. I thought it might be nice to have a bit of a garden out there. Next spring I'll look for some planters.' He yawns and stretches.

'87 I think we should hang up. You've got to get some rest before your game. Okay?' I don't want to be responsible for him being tired tonight.

'Yeah, save me a bowl of soup. I'll call after the game to let you know the plan. Tz 91.'

'Tot ziens, 87' I blow him kisses. I disconnect the look around his room. Oh great more gooey panty issues.

….

By 3pm the storm doesn't seem to be arriving, so I have googled the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center Mercy where Morty's has been admitted. It's only 2.8 miles from here. The visiting hours are until 830pm. Since the game doesn't start until 6 pm here so I have decided to take a taxi over to visit him. I won't stay long maybe a half an hour.

The quick rise molasses buns I decided to make to go with the soup are now cooling on the counter. This gives me an idea. I'll take Morty some homemade soup and a bun for dinner. I look through the cupboards and pantry but no thermos. Not surprising. I put a serving of soup into one of the empty pint jars leftover from my stay here at Thanksgiving. I call Classy Cabs to arrange a pick up and go down to the lobby to wait.

I haven't been to the lobby but 87 has told me that the building has a doorman. I hope he believes me that I'm staying there. I have taken the Rover keys just in case.

The lobby is very classy with marble and wood walls, a fountain and lots of plants. There are a few wing back chairs and coffee tables to one side. On the other is a desk like at a hotel with a man behind it so I walk over to it.

'Hello? May I help you?' The doorman is older with a pleasant smile.

'I'm staying with a friend who lives here. I have just ordered a cab to take me to the hospital for a short visit to another friend. Will you let me back in to the building when I get back?'

'Which suite are you visiting?' He looks at me questioningly. 'Do you know the number?'

'Nooo?' I don't know the suite number the key in the elevator just makes it happen. I didn't think about looking at the door when I left. ' I think it's on the 15th floor?'

'I see. Would you be Tylyn?'

'Yes! I can show you my drivers' license if you like.' I smile at him.

'No need. Mr Crosby mentioned he was having a guest. My name is Alvin.' I put my hand out to shake his. He seems surprised by this but takes my hand anyways. 'Are you sure you want to be heading out just now? There is a storm forecast to begin soon.'

'Nice to meet you Alvin. I won't be long. I want to be back to see tonight's game on the TV. Plus I'm Canadian. We aren't put off by blizzards.' I say saucily.

'Okay then. I'll watch out for you Miss Tylyn of Canada. I think that must be your taxi.' There is a black sedan outside idling. So I give Alvin a wave and go outside. The air is cold and takes my breath away for a second.

It really only takes about 10 minutes to drive to the Hospital. I chat to the driver along the way. He's pretty nice.

'Miss, y'all thinking yous want to go back later? There's a nasty old wind brewing up a mess of snow for tonight. You knows that don't y'all?' He's called Darrell. He's missing a bunch of his teeth but seems to have a heart of gold.

'I won't be long maybe just a half an hour. I've a sick friend that I want to take some soup. I'll call when I'm done.' I'm counting out the bills and calculating a tip for him.

'How's bout I just come back here say in bout 45 minutes. That be long nuff?' His black eyes are studying mine. 'Come the bad weather, cabs can be hard to get.'

'Sure that would be great. Thanks Darrell I'll be right here in 45 minutes.' I check the time on my phone. I give him a wave and enter the building.

Finding Morty was actually pretty easy. Harv had told me his last name so I was able to look him up in the registry. I stopped at the nursing station to ask if Morty could have the soup I made him. The lady at the desk said that if he didn't want it she'd be glad to take it off my hands. The hospital is new and modern with lots of monitors and computers everywhere. I find his room halfway down a long hallway. There are four beds with older men in them. A couple are sleeping. All at once I don't think I'd recognize Morty. The two men who are awake look at me. They aren't him.

'Is this Morty Klein's room?' I ask the man to my right.

'Yes. That's Morty by the window.' I look to where he is pointing. The old gaunt face that I vaguely remember seems to have more wrinkles than before. I walk closer to the bed. I don't want to wake him. He has an IV drip hanging by the bed, a tube in his nose for oxygen and a monitor showing his vital signs above his bed. Morty opens his eyes and looks at me.

'Hello Morty. It's Tylyn. Do you remember me?'

'Tylyn, my girl, of course I do. I thought you were an angel. You had me confused for a minute. I've never heard an angel who wears red. Come closer so I can see you better?' He gasps for breath between each sentence. I walk closer to the bed and take his hand. He grasps mine but his grip is very weak. 'Harv was here briefly this morning. He said he picked you up. Give us a hug.'

'Take a moment just to breathe, Morty. There are minimum standards if you want to be my boyfriend. And breathing is one them.' I tease him after I have given him a hug. I unbutton my coat and gently put my book bag on his bed.

'What's in there?' He is looking at the bag so I open it and take out the soup and bun that I've brought him.

'I made some soup and buns this morning. My brother Joran is a medical student and he says people would get better faster if the food in the hospital was tastier.' I've opened the lid of the jar so he can smell it. The soup has cooled off a lot but is still warm so the smell wafts into the room. 'Would you like a taste? The nurse at the desk told me the kitchenette was just down the hall. I could warm a bit up for you?'

'Sure that would be lovely. But just a little bit. I've lost my appetite.'

'That's not all you've lost. You have lost a bit of weight too.' He looks so gaunt and thin I can't help but comment. 'I'll just pop down the hall and warm up a bit.'

By the time I get back the room is full of banter, the men in the other beds are chatting amongst themselves. I have found a bowl and spoon in the kitchenette. Fortunately, I brought one of 87's fancy napkins from the nook table because I couldn't find any here.

'Now that's just mean, Morty, you win the bet of who will get the next visitor and she brings you delicious smelling food. Next you'll be thinking that we're going to watch that crap hockey of yours on tv tonight.' It's the man that told me which was Morty's bed.

This brings a round of laughter through the room. Their camaraderie is obvious. These guys must have spent some time together.

'Well he gets to choose as he won the bet. We only have one tv in this room so we lay bets to decide what we watch. And today was who was going to get the next visitor. I said we've have none because of the storm brewing.' Says the man to Morty's left.' Hey, Morty you haven't introduced us to the prettiest thing to walk in here ever.'

I lay the bowl of soup in front of Morty while he makes the introductions. I have him sitting up a little higher in the bed so he can eat. His hand shakes as he takes a little on his spoon and puts it to his lips.

'Come sit beside me dear and tell me something funny while I work at this. It's very good.' He pats the bed beside him.

'Watch him Tylyn. He may be old and decrepit but he still thinks he's a player.' I am not sure of who said that but it brings a round of laughter to the room.

'We try to find something funny in everything.' Gasps Morty.' Laughter the best medicine.'

'Don't tell the doctors that or they will start charging for jokes. Hey, pretty Tylyn do you know any jokes?' I can't remember his name.

'One, I know one joke.' I say.

'Well don't hold back. If the old geezer isn't going to share that soup with us then at least you can share your joke.'

'Well, there is a family of polar bears swimming through the Arctic Ocean between the ice flows.' I make dog paddle motions with my hands as I talk like I'm swimming 'The baby polar bear swims up to his Mom and asks "Mama, I am all polar bear?' and she replies " Oh yes son, you are all polar bear."

'Are you sure Mama, are you sure I'm not part koala bear or brown bear or Kermode bear?'

'No son, you are all polar bear on my side of the family but go ask your dad.' Says the Mama bear.

So the little bear calls out to his father. 'Dad wait up a bit.' And swims hard to catch up to the big white bear. 'Dad am I all polar bear?" he asks again.

'Yes son ' replies the dad. 'You're descended from the great Inuk polar bear.'

'Are you sure I'm not part speckled bear or panda bear or maybe grizzly bear?'

No son you're pure polar bear. Why?' I pause in my swimming strokes and use my best baby polar bear voice to say. ' Because I'm cold.'

This brings laughter from the room. I glance at the clock on the wall. It's nearly time to go. Morty has eaten about half the soup in his bowl and part of the bun. He looks tired.

'I need to be going soon. I have a cab arranged to pick me up at the main door in about 10 minutes.' I say quietly to him.

'This has been a splendid surprise, Tylyn. Thank you for coming to see an old man. You do the heart good.' Morty rasps out.

'Is there anything I can bring you when I come to visit next time?'

'Just your pretty smile.' He pats my hand. 'and maybe more soup if Sid doesn't eat it all. Take care out there. It looks like that blizzard is coming back.'

'Don't worry I'm Canadian. We're made of tough stuff.' I say confidently.

I'm glad to see there is a glimmer of spunk in him. I slide off the bed, put on my coat and hat and give Morty a kiss on the cheek. I say goodbye to his roommates and go down to meet up with Darrell. I wait for what seems like ages. The sky is getting darker and the wind is picking up in gusts before the black car pulls up. I get into the back seat.

'I'm sorry I'm late missy but things are just taking longer today. Where to now? Back to Duquesne Heights?' Darrell asks from the front seat.

'Well, do you know where I could buy a thermos?'

'Hmm there is a Giant Eagle not from here. Maybe 5 minutes from here. Would that

do?'

'Sure that would be great as long as it doesn't take you too far out of your way?' I am hoping just to run in and have Darrell wait for me. I just want a thermos to take warm soup to Morty.

'Actually, I need to collect a prescription from the pharmacy there for my aunt. She's got the arthritis bad and it acts up in the cold weather. So we'll kill to birds with one stone. ' He pulls out into traffic. 'Your friend was okay?'

…..

I am CANADIAN! I mentally yell in frustration. The wind is whipping my up the hem of my coat and pulling at my hood. I'd actually say the words out loud but the force of the wind takes away my breath. I struggle forward a few more meters. By the time Darrell and I met back at his car the storm had taken on a life of it's own. The snow was piling into drifts. There were several car stuck in the parking lot that we had to drive around. The bridge leading to 87's place had a nasty car pile up on it so we had to detour around it. This has meant we have been out much longer than I planned. Actually, everything about this trip has been longer than I planned. I hoist up the heavy bag in my right hand again and push forward against the wind so I don't lose ground. I went in to the Giant Eagle looking for a thermos and came out ½ hour later with two full bags. Now I am regretting that decision. I should have listened to 87 and just stayed put in his snug warm place. But no I decided to take some soup to Morty. I am not sorry about that but I am sorry about not going straight back to his cave. The roads were becoming dreadful and I knew Darrell still had to get home him self so I talked him into dropping me a couple of blocks from the condo. The road 87 lives on was not plowed. I told him with such confidence that I am Canadian this is nothing. What a liar I am. I have never been in a storm like this ever. I have never seen a blizzard except for on tv. I have never met such a vicious cold wind. By my calculations I only had 3 ½ blocks to walk to the Trimont Lane address but it's taking me ages. I take one step forward and get blown back a half step. I say my mantra to myself again. I_ am Canadian. I am not cold. I am Canadian. I am not cold._ I spy a street sign a head. I will get to the signpost and lean my back against it so I don't blow backwards again. The wind has been so strong, several gusts have knocked me off my feet. I push hard. Left foot, right foot, left foot. I can do this. I have to do this. I hook my arm around the signpost and put my back against it so that the wind is blowing me into it. I rest for a minute then take out my phone. One more block. I look ahead. A tree. I'll make for the tree. And that's how I made that last block slowly steadily moving forward find things to take shelter from the wind or to hold myself up. My last dash was to the front door I came out of only a few hours ago. I don't know which key on the Rover set is for the front door. I try them all but none of them fit. I can't see anyone sitting at the desk because the counter is so high. I try banging on the door with my mittened hand but it's muffled. The wind is howling like a banshee. I don't know the number to call them. I move back towards one of the pillars to get a break for the wind. Think Tygirl think. I need to get some attention. I turn the flash light app of my phone on and wave it around toward the desk. I think that I see a movement. I wave it some more frantically. Finally, Alvin stands up and looks over at the door. Relief floods through me, I wave the beam at him. He rushes to open the door for me. I maybe Canadian but I'm as cold as my baby polar bear on his swim through the Artic ocean.

'

'


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 Off the Market.

There is light glowing from the deck outside the great room that illuminates 91. She's standing at the window half turned away from me looking at something outside dressed only in the chemise that I bought her in New York. Her hair is loose and the soft light accentuates her curls. I take my phone off the nightstand and snap a photo. It's a scene I want to remember for when we are not together.

I came through the door not long ago after slogging my way up Plymouth St where the cab dropped me off. The wind has eased off but the snow is falling getting close to a meter high in places making walking difficult. I wasn't deterred. I was getting home to the cave tonight if it killed me. I was frozen when I came through the laundry room into the great room. The fireplace in the corner was flickered cozily and the whole place smelt like home cooking. It was like having a huge weight removed from my shoulders. She's really here. I tried staying as quiet as I could so not to wake 91. But she woke up when I tried sneaking into the walk in closet to hang up my clothes.

'Hey there?' she said sleepily. She sat up and looking like my best dream come true.

'Hey there. Don't move I'll be there in a minute. I'll just ditch these clothes and brush my teeth.' I set my phone on the nightstand and moved to get ready for bed.

'What time is it?'

'Around 430 am. It's been a bitch of a trip here but totally worth it. ' I call from the bathroom as I turn the water on to brush my teeth.

'Has it stopped snowing?' she sounds soft and sleepy.

'Not yet. Maybe by morning.' That's when I came back into my bedroom to see her standing looking out the window and take the photo.

I walk behind her and pull her into my arms. I bury my face into her curls. She turns in my arms and hugs me tightly. I lift her face up to mine and give her hi there kiss. I look over her head at the glow from the deck. The three trees outside the window are now decorated with clear white Christmas lights. They make me smile.

'I hope you don't mind but they looked a bit naked.' 91 has turned in my arms and is looking out the window again.

'I don't mind. They look great.' And they do as they are decorated simply with the lights and snow. They look like Christmas trees.

'You must be tired. Can I massage…' I end her question by rubbing my erection into her bottom. She turns and looks up with her eyes glowing at me to say.' So not _too_ tired then.'

…

'It's a skating party. Everyone pretty much just wears jeans and sweaters. You don't have to dress up for this. It's basically just the team, trainers, equipment staff, a few of the front office people. I don't think that Ray or his boys are going to be there. Mario never makes an appearance. Mostly it's just the on ice guys. Oh and PensTv likes to take a few shots for the website. It's really a relaxed affair.' I'm dressed ready to go but 91 has tried on several outfits for my approval.

'I know so I want to make a good impression. I don't do jeans and you know why. Hockey butt. So my jeans are usually this black cord jumper and a turtleneck. I'll put on warm tights and my new sweater.' She scurries back into the walk in closet. This is the most high maintenance that I've ever seen her. When she comes out she is dressed like a young schoolgirl. She looks so cute. I have convinced her that her curls will be much better loose. 'Mum knit me a new sweater for Christmas. See it's in black and white with penguins on it.'

'That's perfect. I'm ready to go when you are.' I push her along. We are a head of my schedule but the only the main roads have been plowed so I want to allow extra time in case we get stuck. 91 packed her skates in a bag and the picnic basket full of Gingerbread kids to bring with us. It was no wonder why the cave smelt so good last night. Normally this drive would take us about 10 minutes but with the snow. I'm not really sure.

Minutes later we are in the Rover and heading out on the snow covered roads. The access way has been cleared but the road ahead of us is full of drifts. I put the rover into 4 wheel drive and plow our way through them. It's kinda fun. We make it to the Liberty Bridge with out seeing many other vehicles.

'87? You know how I said that Rover was kinda lacking in cuddle room in October?' 91 is looking out at the mounds of snow and people shoveling their way out to the street.

'Hmhmm.' I reply keeping my eye on the road.

'I've rethought that. He's a good SUV. He has many great qualities. I don't think that you should re consider him. Rover got Harv and I safely through the storm to your cave and now he's doing a great job on these icy roads. Please don't change him on my account. I think he's wonderful. If we need to cuddle, then we can always go to my office.' She says very seriously.

I'm still laughing by the time we get to CEC. I use my swipe card to gain access to the underground parking area. As I had hoped, we are there ahead of most of the others. I have thought about the best way of introducing 91 to the players' families. I know that she is very shy so I am trying to avoid her having to walk into a room full of people staring at her. I know how it feels being under a microscope. So we'll get there a head of most of the partygoers so as they arrive I will introduce her.

'Are you sure it's really going to happen today? There aren't many cars here yet.' She's looking around the parking garage as we get out of the Rover.

'Yeah, we are just a bit early. Let's go in and see who is here. I do think that Dana and the equipment guys and their families should be here.' I go to carry her bag for her but she resists me.

'Thanks but I can carry my own stuff. If you want to be a player in the Hylkema family you have to learn to pack your equipment.' She says as she lifts the bag on to her shoulder.

'Oh you sure are packing equipment all right.' I say as I pat her bottom. This gets me a dose of slitty eyes.

'Are you the pot calling the kettle black?' she chirps back at me.

….

Addsy and I are chatting at my stall. Almost everyone has arrived. 91 is talking to Vero, Carol-Lyne, Catherine and Maureen. She's holding the basket of gingerbread cookies.

'She looks a bit like Little Red Riding Hood.' Says Craig. 'About to her way to skate to Grandma house. Don't worry about her. The ladies will take care of her. Michelle Cooke and my wife Anne have asked her to help out with the Wags fund raiser for The Make a Wish Foundation.'

'It's not finding something for 91 to do that causes me to worry but rather the media and some of the more rabid fans. They both can be intimidating.' I lead a very high profile life. I like Pittsburgh because mostly I'm left alone. But I've never had a girlfriend in public view before either.

'You're thinking about Crystal the Psychotic, right.'

'Hhmmhmm. I haven't heard about her since last spring but that doesn't mean that she's not still out there.' I met Crystal through the company hired to decorate the big house out in Sewickley I had built last year. She was part of the design team. We seemed to hit it off so we went out on a few dates, a few shopping excursions and a couple of tumbles through her bed. Then she started acting like we were married and throwing her status around as my "Girlfriend". By that time, I figured out that I wasn't really interested, it had gotten out of hand. Then it got totally weird with her stalking me, posting on various chat forums of our lurid romance that never happened and the final straw was when she contacted a local tv station to give them her story of our relationship. The Pens PR team had a heck of a time squashing the story. I thinking they finally had to go to court to have a restraining order against her. I believe that she now is getting the psychiatric helps that she needs. 'Yeah, I don't think that Ty is likely to go off the deep end but I do worry that she's so gullible and naive.'

'Maybe ask the Media relations department to get involve on how to deal with all this mess. They do it with the new recruits in training camp. Let's face it the social media thing is way more persuasive now than when we both started.' He's a smart man but then he's been to Harvard.

'Oh that's going to be great. I'm going to call up Jen my ex booty call and ask her to help my girlfriend learn the ropes of dealing with my public image. Oh that's going to be fun for all of us.' I hear what he's proposing is sensible but maybe not that practical.

'Talk to Tylyn, first. She's a bright girl and knows that you haven't lived in the tunnels of Pittsburgh then approach Jen. Jen and you parted on good terms, eh? Then she'll know that this day was going to happen eventually.' He makes it sound so easy. I'd rather take a puck end to end through 2 dozen angry defensemen than touch this subject with either girl.

'Right, I think about it.' 91 has looked up at me. Pens TV is here now putting together a spot for the web site. They generally interview a couple of players and film the antics in the locker room and of the group skating. I walk over to introduce 91 to the film crew.

…

VFleury: Elle est fantastique. Bonne chance mon ami!

MDuper: Je l'aime vraiment

MKuni: Sid, this one's a keeper.

CFlamme: Elle est bonbon!

The Wags have spoken. The PensTV crew took video of us skating together and a clip of a few of us taking on some of the kids in a fun scrimmage. 91 played with the kids. She fit right in as a couple of the other boys are taller than her. We have had our hot chocolate and yes her home baking did win over even the toughest of critics. We've all had our turn sitting on Santa's knee to tell him our special Christmas wish and now it's time to go.

'Good afternoon 91?'

'It was so fun. They are all so down to earth. Not at all like I imagined. I really like your friends. The ladies have asked me to show them some sewing that I've done. I'll go to visit them tomorrow when you are at practice.' She bubbles. 'Oh before I forget. Thank you to sending the photo of me in the locker room to Gerry. He's still texting me about it.' I get blown a kiss across the console of the rover.

'They like you too. Maureen, Kuni's wife says that they are all coming over to the cave in the morning.' Actually, I invited them so 91 didn't have to figure her way to out Sewickley.

'No, I said I'd go to them. Really, I can do it.' She's looks very concerned.

'I invited them. It will be easier. Plus the sewing you're working on is bulky and will be hard to transport. I thought that it would just be better. This way you can be making more soup for my lunch.' I wink at her.' How many of those cookies are left? Do you think that Morty would like a couple to go with that thermos of soup that you made?'

It's turned 330pm and the roads are much better now. I've been thinking about a short visit to the hospital before we go home. I haven't seen Morty in a week. 91 says he's pretty weak. I have been getting regular updates from Harv and I know that neither man has family that live around here.

'That would be a great idea. I hid a few cookies away when I saw that they disappearing so quickly. I made double batch. Who would have thought they these kids have never tasted a home baked cookie.' She says disgustedly.

'Poor things have been deprived. Except for Biz and TK they are just depraved.' I get a laugh from her.

The hospital is not far away from actually it takes longer to find a parking spot than it takes to drive there. 91 is back dressed in her red coat, beret and mittens. She does look like little red riding hood. This time I follow her through the maze of elevators and corridors carrying the picnic basket. I am recognized with a smile or a nods from various patients and staff. I smile and return their acknowledgments. The four bed ward has several visitors sitting at the bedsides. I see Harv with a crossword puzzle book open while Morty's eyes are closed. Harv looks up as we enter the room.

'Hey Morty, Little Red Riding Hood has come to visit Grandpa in the hospital.' Surprisingly, it's not Harv that says this but the guy in the bed across from him. Morty's eyes open slowly and he blinks a couple of times focusing on us.

'Tylyn, Sid it's kind of you to come out to visit.' He gasps. Harv has stood up to hug 91 and shake my hand. 'Stop hogging all her hugs, Harvey. She came to visit me. Look she's brought a basket this time.'

'Since you've eaten all the soup from yesterday, I made more last night and some cookies for dessert.' She gives the wrinkled old face a kiss. Morty gives me a look like ha I got a kiss. Okay he may not be breathing all that well but his spunk is coming back. 91 unloads the basket of the thermos and a box of gingerbread onto the bedside table.

'You're never going to eat that whole thermos of soup, old man.' Harv teases Morty as he hefts the thermos. 'That's enough for two of us. What do you say Tylyn, do I get a share of this soup?'

'It holds about 36 oz of soup so that's enough for the whole room to have a cup plus you Harv. I made Beef barley this time.' Morty has wiggled over in his bed to make room for 91 to sit on the far edge beside him.

'Oh that sounds mighty tasty. I'll be eating my fair share. Sid come closer. We watched your game last night. It was a battle out there.' Morty pulls me closer. His hand is cool to the touch.

'Yeah, it was a tough two points but we'll take it. I am just glad we made it back to PIT with the storm.' The people in the rest of the room have stopped their conversations and appear to be listening to us. '91 says she won a bet for you. Don't you be thinking that you have an edge in with her just 'cause she's bring you soup. She's my girl Morty just you remember that.' I tease him.

'Oh I don't know about that Crosby, she's snuggled in my bed.' Rasps out the old voice to a room full of laughter. I share a look with Harv who is laughing. Yes, Morty's on the mend.

…

The difference between last night and tonight is remarkable. Last night the wind howled and blew around a flurry of snow flakes while the residents of Pittsburgh were tucked away in their homes. Tonight the air is crisp and cold, the lights of the city are sparkling and the streets are filled with traffic. Sunday evenings the country club I belong to hosts a dinner dance event. I have booked a table for the two of us. It's time that Pittsburgh is introduced to my girlfriend. We are now dressed up for an evening on the town. I'm wearing my favorite blue suit and 91 looks lovely in the off white party dress from her birthday. At the desk, I introduce her to the front desk staff and arrange that she can come and go as she pleases as my guest. I take our coats and boots to the coatroom to be checked in while 91 signs some forms.

'Mr Crosby?' The headwaiter is flagging me down. 'I think that there may be some mistake here. I see that you've been booked to sit at one of the center tables tonight. Is this what you intended?'

'Actually, yes. I want to be out in the open.' Normally, if I dine at the club I take a back table in the far corner away from the center of attention but not to night. Tonight I am making a statement.

'That's fine. Your table is ready when you are, sir.' The older man smiles at me.

'I suggest that you review the dress code on our website before you visit here so you are aware of our standards, miss.' The desk attendant is giving 91 a cold hard stare. 91 for her part has a deer in the head light look in her eye. Her clothes fit the dress code so I don't know what the problem is.

'Is there a problem?' I ask I slip my arm over 91 shoulders just so the lady behind the desk gets the loud body language hint I am suggesting.

'No, sir, we have been asked to advise all new guests and members to view the dress code. Welcome to Edgeworth, Tylyn.' She says.

'Oh, 91's name is pronounced Hylkema. That's Hill KEEma for you. Miss Hylkema.' I put a sharp point on it.

'I don't know what I did there. One moment she was all welcome to the club then it was like I was going to come dressed as a skanky ho' 91 sounds distressed. 'I wouldn't do that you know I wouldn't, right?'

'I know but they haven't met you yet. Come through I hear our table is ready.' We walk into the main dining room. It is decorated for Christmas with a huge tree at one end of the room, crisp white table clothes with red serviettes and greenery for table centers. The headwaiter leads us to our table in the very center of the room. Most of the other tables have people sitting at them. Some of them look up as we pass. I recognize many faces and greet them with a nod.

'May I offer you a wine list sir?' he asks when we are seated. The waiter is standing slightly behind 91 and raises an eyebrow at me as if to ask….is she old enough to have a drink?

'Yes, please. Tylyn, Hobbart here is concerned that you might not be of age. Could you show him your drivers license?'

'Sure, just give me a moment.' 91 opens her little handbag and pulls out her wallet and shows it to the head waiter who is now looking a bit flustered. Maybe I should have handled that differently.

'Thank you Miss you won't have to show it here again.' He hands me the wine list and leaves.

'So what do you think? Red or white?' I ask her.' Or champagne to celebrate your arrival?'

'I don't mind. Why is everyone looking over here? Don't you come here often? I thought that you said that you play tennis here a lot.' 91 is right people are looking at us. I just smile back.

'I do but mostly I eat in the bar. I don't think that I have ever brought a date to the dining room.' I lean in and whisper to her. 'I don't think that they have ever seen me here with a date before. Beware incoming at 12 o'clock.'

Yes, folks this is the main reason for us having dinner here tonight in full view of the dining area. I want people to see us together. Mrs Wilman is barreling her way through the tables. All the years I have been coming here, this woman has made it her purpose to fix me up. I want her to see what my standards are. I want her to know this is my girlfriend. I want her to know that Sidney Crosby is off the market.

'Mrs Wilman, I'd like you to meet my _girlfriend_ Tylyn Hylkema' if I could emphasize girlfriend more I would have but I just add 'who is visiting from Canada. Tylyn, this is Mrs Wilman one of most distinguished members Edgeworth.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 Wag School…

The Wags are a great. I think that they have accepted me into their fold. On Monday a few came to visit to look at the bags that I have made for Christmas presents for 87's sister Taylor, his Grammie and Alice. They saw mine at the skating party and thought it was great. It's just a cloth bag with some applique on the outside that represents me. Mine has big daisies on it with a 91 and Tygyrl. Of course it is in bright colours and very girly.

I showed them how I cut up several old jerseys of 87's and took the nameplates and made a bag for his sister Taylor. It says "Crosby" in many different patterns. For his Grammie, I took a black material with white swirls on it and edged a penguin logo so the white now looks like cut marks left from the skate blades. Alice's bag is made from property of penguins t-shirts.

'So did you make anything for his parents?' Maureen asked. She's Kunitz's wife.

That's when I showed them the quilted throws that Mama's quilting group helped make that last weekend I was home. I am still finishing sewing the binding on them. The Wags ooh'd and aahh'd over them.

'They aren't anything special.' I tell them. 'One of Mama's friend had the original idea and went to local thrifty store and bought Canucks t shirts and jerseys then made a quilt for her grandson's bed for his Christmas. Mama showed me a picture of it. That's when I called Dana and my friend Alice here to help get all the t-shirts and old jersey's for these throws.' With help from Mama's quilting group, we have made throws for Harv, Morty, Mr and Mrs. Crosby and Jean. Each throw is different yet similar. I was able to use scraps to make the bags the three bags.

'How long did it take you? You have 4 throws and 3 bags here from working one weekend?' It's a pretty blonde talking but I don't remember her name. ?Melanie?

'Actually, it was a three day weekend 'cause my team was away and I don't work on Friday. And there were about 8 of us working at various times. Mama has a really big sewing room so her quilting buddies came to the house and left their machines for the whole weekend. It was really quite fun once they settled down with the plan.'

I try to explain how the chaos of the weekend produced these items.

'Tylyn, do you think that we could make a couple of these quilts to raffle off at the Foundation dinner and dance on Friday night? Mario said we could have a table for a silent auction. Something like this would be great. They are so original.' Michele, I think the blonde is Michele Cooke.

'Maybe? We'd have to get the t-shirts and jerseys. Do any of you know how to quilt?' Okay that brought blank stares from them all. 'Do any of you have a sewing machine?'

'I have an old one. I use it to hem and mend with but I won't say that I can sew like this.' I think her name is Carol Lyne. Duper's wife she's Duper's wife.

'Hmmm let me think a moment. Would you been willing to help out if I find some machines?' We are also going to need some one with sewing skill. I do okay but I don't think I'm up to this project plus how to get it quilted in such a short time. I pick up my phone and walk to the big picture windows over looking the confluence of the rivers. I call the only person I can think of….Alice.

….

87 has made arrangements that we are going out to dinner at a local restaurant called Meat and Potatoes with his friend Mike and his girlfriend Amy. I am rushing to get ready, as the Wags didn't leave until it was almost 2 pm and then I wanted to go visit Morty. Then I called Alice back as we had a long chat. She's so nice. Alice has arranged that we can borrow the lesson room in the quilt shop that she helps out in. Fortunately, Alice has foreseen some of the problems I envisioned when the Wags asked if we could have a quilt done by Friday evening. Heavens, that's only 31/2 days away. Unfortunately, Alice will have to see her's and Jean's Christmas presents to help us make the throws and bags. I've arranged to meet Alice at the shop with 3 of the Wags around 10 am tomorrow. The group of ladies who left here this afternoon was going off to get jerseys and t-shirts.

'Is this a dressy place?' No answer. '87 is this a dressy place?' I can't tell by what he is wearing. Nice jeans and a dress shirt. He could go anywhere. Where as I'm stuck with which dress to put on?

'Yeah, it's nice but not formal like last night. Wear what you've got on. It will be fine.' I have a plaid woolen jumper on with mock turtleneck under it for warmth. It is one of my school dresses. It is not a going out for dinner dress. I finally decide on a black skater dress that has black polka dot lace overlay that I ordered from Lulu's. I'll wear some black tights and my black dress boots. I tidy my hair back with my diamond headband, a colourful scarf around my neck and add a few of the bangles to my wrists.

'That looks nice.' 87 says as he comes around the corner. 'You ready to go?'

I smile up at him and think not really I think I'd rather just stay here with you but hey as long as I with him I don't care.

The restaurant is actually a pub that is full of people. It's very noisy. 87 waves across the room at a couple in a booth. He takes my hand and leads me through the crowd in the table were they are sitting. The two men greet each other with smiles and a handshake. I look between them and can see the friendship between them. I look to the girl sitting beside Mike. She's a plastic Barbie. You know the type. She looks a happy and friendly but her eyes belie that sentiment. They are hard and cold.

87 makes the introductions. I shake Mike's hand and smile at his warm greeting. Amy as she is called just says hi ya. This was such a difference from the Wags from warm welcome of yesterday I am a little stunned. I don't know what she expected but really I'm not here to steal her man. I'm here with 87.

Throughout the meal the noise of the pub makes conversation a little stilted but 87 and Mike keep us entertained with stories from their years of playing and practicing together. The waiter takes our order after asking me for ID. 87 evidently has showed Mike the DVD of my chicking the Pens because is asks me about some of the drills. Amy fonds over 87. She goes out of her way to touch him or make herself the center of his attention just the way we are sitting in the booth. Amy is across from 87 and I sit across from Mike. I'm not saying much but rather answering what questions I'm asked, listening to the conversation and watching the dynamics. When our meals arrive, Amy creates a fuss that her meal is not right. I couldn't hear what the problem is but she's definitely not happy. 87 leans in to me and asked me if my meal is what I ordered. Yes, I answered him. He's so close to me talking in my ear that I didn't even think I brush my nose under his chin. He smiles at me and kisses me on the nose. I glance at Amy. I knew I felt daggers. 87 cuts a small piece of his steak and puts it on my plate just like he did at Madrona. I didn't ask for it. I know if I don't want it I can just put it back on his plate. He won't mind.

Between finishing our meals and ordering dessert, Amy suggests that we girls go to the washroom. I don't have to go but don't want to make a fuss. I leave my purse with 87. I don't' trust this girl. In the bathroom, she totally ignores me and spends her time texting. She doesn't even use the toilet, wash her hands, or freshen her make up. I don't even know why we are there. I try talking to her but she just turns her back to me. That's when I head back to the table. This isn't going well. When Amy rejoins the table she is all gushy about us girls having our own night out on the town. Really? I mean really? I'll do it for 87 but not her. Dessert arrives at the table with coffees all round. 87 is now sitting with his back to the wall and his leg down the bench seat so he pulls me in on his lap. I have a spoon to taste his cheesecake but I'm happier with his show of affection. I lean my head against his shoulder and smile at Amy. Two can play at this game.

…

'We have 6 machines set up, and a couple of cutting boards. How many shirts have you come up with?' I am introducing Alice to group of Wags that have come out this Tuesday morning. 87 dropped me off at the shop on his way to practice. This morning Michele, Anne, Vero, Catherine, Brianne, Carol Lyne and I are going to tackle getting organized. We have to decide on a pattern for the throws and bags. It's great to be at the shop so we have a ready supply of materials to choose from.

'We split up after we left you yesterday and actually I think we did pretty well. I called Nathalie and she's going to drop by later with some older styled jersey's for different colour contrasts.' Anne Adams has two full bags in her hands and Vero Fleury has another one she is holding.

'Let's see what you've got and that will help us decided how to proceed.' Alice gestured for them to empty the bags on to the cutting table. She organizes them in to size and colour. They did well. We will have enough to do three throws and maybe a 6 bags. Now we just need time and ability. 'These are great ladies. Tylyn hold out the throw again. I promise not to look at it too closely as I know it's a gift. What do you ladies think? Do you want to mix the jersey's says do a grouping of the blue jerseys for one throw and the black and white jersey or do we just mix them all together?'

'Tylyn? What do you think? You made great choices for the throws and bags that we saw yesterday. I think you should decide.' Michele suggests. The other ladies support her so I put the jerseys into groups by their colours.

Alice then takes over organizing everyone to tasks; ironing, cutting, blocking, and mounting the pieces. I have pulled several bolts of material for the sashing and borders that I am trying decide between.

'How did your dinner go with Mike and Amy last night?' Vero stands beside me.

'It was okay. I like Mike he seems like a genuinely nice person.' I am trying to decide between a flat black material and one that has a fleck of white in it. 'It was hard to chat because the restaurant was so noisy.'

'Mike a good guy. He's just your average Canadian boy. He loves his hockey and is a good friend.' She says. What I hear is what she is not saying.

'Amy want's me to go our clubbing with her.' I was state what is bothering me.

'Do you want to go?'

'No, not really. I haven't ever been to many clubs before. I've always been too busy with sports, school and you know stuff to go out partying. I thought girls went to clubs to meet boys.' I don't see the point as I'm with the only boy I've ever been interested in.

'Do you like Amy?' Vero questions further.

'It's hard to tell as we didn't get much of a chance to talk.' I'm hedging while I remember the whole bathroom incident. 'But she doesn't seem like my kind of person.'

'Not a kindred spirit then?' I look at Vero as she says the words.

'No.' I smile. Even though the other wives and girlfriends are all different ages and from very different walks of life, I feel a connection with them. Like we have a shared experience.

'Does Sid know how you feel?' I shake my head. 'Tylyn, I have met Amy a couple of times. I think I know what you mean. She's calculating. There is something that just doesn't ring true with her. Don't go out with her unless you want to.'

'I think I should try to be friendly. Maybe I'm misinterpreting her signals. It was very noisy last night. 87 wants us all to be friends.' I'll try for him. I really will.

'I'll come with you if you like. Will that help? Maybe we can get a few of the girlfriends together and have a fun evening dancing just us girls?' She is sweet to try.

'Thanks but I'll be fine. I think she's planning for when the team is away next week.'

'Tylyn, we wags stick together. We've all experienced fans trying to damage our relationships. These are the fan girls who are in love with our guys. Sid has been the object of many a girls dream for years. You and Sid will have to work out how to deal with them. Ask any of these gals, they will tell you the same thing.' Vero has put her arm around my shoulder and is giving me a hug. 'Do me one huge favour? Don't' go on the Internet. It's just a vicious troll infested vacuum.'

'The Internet? Really?' She looks and sounds like she has experience.

'Oh the Internet is great for finding out information but just don't go on any chat sites. I'm sure 90% of people on them are just nice people but really the other 10% are nasty horrible trolls looking to cause trouble.' Vero is looking very sad and serious.

'Okay, I promise. Thank you for being so kind.' I hug her back.

…

'We've basically finished all four quilt tops and decided it was going to be too much work to piece to together the backs out of the t-shirts like mine are but rather have decided just to use a plain coordinating fabric for the back of each throw. They are going on to the long arms tomorrow to be quilted and we still have binding that have to be hand sewn on each. That takes lots of time. So tomorrow we are going to start on the 6 bags.' I am sitting between Emily Glass and Melissa Engelland in the WAGS section of the Consol Energy Center awaiting the Wednesday evening match up against the Tampa Bay Lightening. I have taken numerous pictures and sent them to Gerry. He keeps texting me. I don't know which one of us is more excited that I'm sitting in the arena.

'Here let me take your picture, Tylyn. Go stand there just down the stairs so I can get the logo at center ice in the shot.' Melissa takes my phone out of my hand and shoos me down the stairs.

I am wearing my home game black dress, white accents and gold jewelry. I can't help it I throw my arms open in a gesture of "see I'm here" and smile as big as I can. This draws attention from the fans seated just in front of me.

'Hey are you cappy's girl?' One of the guys calls out to me.

'Yes.' I say tentatively. Maybe I shouldn't have been so excited. That probably wasn't too cool.

'You know you're breaking hearts all over the city, doncha? We're not sorry we'll finally yet a chance with the randoms now. Hey Zach.' The guy looks like he has one too many beers already.

'Oh sit down you drunk. The warm up is just about over. The game is going to start soon. Hope you have a nice stay here in PIT. ' "Zach" hauls his friend back to his seat while I make a dash back to my seat in to the safety of the WAGS.

'Maybe I shouldn't have done that.' I say to Melissa as she shows me the photo. It looks exactly as I feel. Happy. I forward it on to Gerry.

'No, that was fine. They have season's tickets. Basically they are harmless. See those guards up there.' She points over her shoulder at two of the biggest, blackest, burliest men I've ever seen. 'Those two watch over us. Trust me you don't want to mess with them.' I give one a finger wave. He just nods and smiles at me.

It's weird being recognized by total strangers. I know that people must have seen the PenTv spot about the skating party on Sunday. The item has played several times on local TV newscasts but who would have thought that they would remember me.

'Alice says you're writing a children's story, Tylyn. Is that true?' Vero has turned in her seat to talk to me. Vero has a doctorate in special education so we have been talking about teaching techniques and experiences.

'Yes. It was for a writing class I took this autumn. My prof thinks I should expand it to be several stories. I have three stories finished and I working out the plot for a fourth.' I tell her shyly.

'Would you bring them tomorrow to the quilt shop? I'd love to see them.' I really like Vero she's like the older sister I never have had.

'Okay but their not much. I guess so.'

'Tylyn you amaze me. You are so multitalented and cute too.' Emily teases me.

The lights go out in the building and the announcer tells us to welcome our PITTSBURGH PENGUINS.

….

'I feel like I haven't seen you much this week.' 87 is at the wheel driving Rover as we have been invited to dinner at the Lemieux's house tonight. ' I know that the team has been busy with team building and charity events this week. I hope that you haven't been too bored.'

'I've been too busy to be bored. The sewing projects have kept me busy and visiting Morty every day. I feel like I haven't had time for you.' I stroke his hand resting on the gearshift. It lifts up and turns over to play with my fingers. He lifts both our hands to his lips and kisses my hand then rubs it against his cheek.

'The throws look great. The bags are so different from one and another. I love the stylized penguin that you drew for the front. He looks a bit like Iceburgh. Kinda a goofy but sweet.' The girls decided to make 4 bags similar to the ones that I have done. Then when they saw my Banty story they asked me to try drawing a penguin. I have tackled this a couple of times before so I was able to draw a cute droopy-eyed penguin with big yellow skates for feet. This image has been transposed and appliqued on two of the bags. Actually, they have now made 9 bags with more to be made next week. The extra bags are going to be gifts for various staff members.

'Hey was that the club?' I look around as the building goes by.

'Yes. Mario just lives up the road a ways. You're getting to know you're way around here eh.' He seems happy by the thought.

'A little bit. I think I can find the quilt shop, the hospital and the CEC. After that I'm still a bit lost. Maybe next week I'll get out exploring a bit more.' I basically have spent the week sewing and making soup for Morty.

'I'd like to do a bit of shopping tomorrow if you have some time. Maybe we could go out to Ross Mall and pick up a few items.' That's really public.

'Are you sure?' I ask.

'Yeah, I have few Christmas items to get. Don't want to go shopping?'

'Yes, I think that would be nice.' But really I'm wondering how it is all going to work out. I may have only been here not quite a week but everywhere 87 goes someone asks him for a picture or an autograph. Trying to go to the game on Wednesday took us 10 minutes to drive to the rink and 40 minutes for him to sign all the autographs. Fortunately for me, I brought my work out clothes and hit the gym for a long over due session with the weights and treadmill. 87 turns in a large property to our right. It looks like something out of a movie set. This place is huge.

'You lived here?' I ask.

'Yeah, for a few years when I first came to PIT. Nath and Mario have been like a second set of parents to me. Don't worry it's large but very down to earth when you get inside. Nathalie says it's only going to be us for dinner. I think that the girls come home either later tonight or on the weekend. You'll get to meet them later. I don't know where Austin is tonight.' 87 parks Rover next to a side door. 'Come they're nice people and the food is always good.'

The whole evening was en français even 87 stepped up his game. He was right the food was great and the evening was filled with lots of laughter. We finished our dinner and moved through to a family room for coffee and dessert. I help with the dishes in the kitchen.

'Tylyn, coffee? Sid says you drink tea.' Nathalie says.

'Mostly, I drink tea but everyone here seems to just drink coffee so I'm getting used to it.' I have brought the last of the dishes from the dinning room.

'So tea it is. And you had fun at the game on Wednesday?' she asks

'Yes I like sitting in the stands but you just can't see the whole game like sitting up above. I like watching the positional play. Mr Shero and I were texting back and forth all game. The fans are very knowledgeable about the game and loud.' I laugh.

'Wait until the playoffs start. That is when it's almost better to be are home watching it on TV. You should ask Ray to sit up with him. I think that he would like it. I know Ray respects your opinion.' Nathalie is making coffee and a small pot of tea.

'But I should be with the other girls in the stands don't you think showing support for the team.'

'Maybe from a fan point of view but the team and the wives know your up in the press box working your magic. I hear from both Mario and Ray about you giving helping hints in California. That didn't go unnoticed. I am amazed that they don't have you out on the ice at practice with the boys.' I watch her as she works and talks.

'I hear Billy Guerin and I are going to be on the ice with them for the Saturday morning skate and maybe the Monday practice before the road trip next week.' She is now cutting slices of an apple tarte.

'Be strong with them, Tylyn only do as much as you want. I know Mario is going to play against the other staff on Saturday before the game.' I have heard from several staff the any of them can play in a pick up game at CEC that happens around 1pm on game days. I would kill to play on the ice. 'Don't let these hockey nuts run you ragged. Enjoy your time here with Sid. I know he's really happy you're here. I can tell by the way he's playing.'

'I like being here with him but I know he worries about me. I don't want to take his attention away from his game.' I look at her to see if she knows what I'm saying. I don't want to be a distraction.

'If anything Tylyn, having you here helps him focus. He knows where you are. The fan attention hasn't always been easy. But I think Sid is realizing that having a girlfriend can be a support.' She hands me some plates to carry through. 'Being a WAG is as much as being a girlfriend as it is about being a team player. The Penguins are a tight knit family so if you have any doubt as to what to do. Just think of it as, would your family be proud of your choice. You represent the Penguin organization everywhere you go. If you have any doubts please call any one of us WAGS. But so far, I think you're doing it beautifully.'


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 50 Shades of Red

'So your sewing projects are all finished and ready for tonight?' I shoulder check and move the rover into traffic after collecting 91 from Alice's store.

'No, but they will be. Alice and Jean worked all evening putting the bindings on two of the throws. The gals in the shop today will finish up the other two. The bags are finished and just being pressed. I am absolutely amazed at how hard everyone worked to make this happen.' 91 shares her morning with me. 'Anne said that she would bring them all with her tonight.'

'That's good.' That is good. I know that I have been busy the last few days with team building stuff. Delivering presents to sick kids in hospital, Project Bundle Up where we give warm clothing to needy kids in conjunction with Dick's Sporting Goods, and visiting the little penguins club. 91 and I have settled in to a pattern. We wake up each day to have a short run through a park, eat breakfast together and then I drop her off at the store before going to practice. Then later on in the day we meet up again. I did miss her through my Wednesday pregame nap but I know she was busy. Plus despite what Flower says I'm not a big baby. I just like my new sleeping buddy.

'Lunch and then the mall?' she asks. ' What's on your list?'

'I thought we'd have some of that chowder you made. As for my list? I have a few items on it. I know you haven't met Marcela yet but I like to get her a little something. Remember that Radio station was asking for gifts to help make kids Christmas. I think it was called Hope for the Holidays drive. I thought that I'd purchase a few things and drop them off. When I was a kid, we never had much but some how my Santa gifts were always there under the tree. If I can do that for another family ….' 91 squeezes my hand enough said I guess. 'Marcela should be at the cave when we get there. I asked to come today so you could meet her.'

The washer is going in the laundry room and I can hear the vacuum humming in the background. 91 is hanging up her coat and hat. I toss my parka on a hook by the door. She looks inside Marcela's coat hung up on the hook beside mine. I look at her as if to say _what_?

'I'm just checking her size. She's a 10p with' 91 peeks inside Marcela's boots. 'size 7 feet. You never know when this 411 might come in handy.'

'See I knew you were my Agent 91.' I tease as we walk into the kitchen. 'Why don't you serve up some chowder while I go ask Marcela if she want's to join us?'

'Okay. Do you want a roll and cheese too?'

'Sure, I'll help you set the nook table in a minute.' I move into the great room and listen. 'Hola Marcela. Donde está usted? '

'Hola, muchacho. I didn't think choo'd be back soon. You okay?' Marcela is dressed in her yoga pants with a bright flora shirt and a dark sweater over top. 'Your friend with choo?'

'Yeah. Would you come meet her and have a bowl of chowder with us for lunch?' I must look desperate because Marcela looks at me all concerned.

'Okay. Thees place is pretty tidy. Your chica has been raised up right. She's looking after choo really good.' Marcela's nod of approval. 'I sees the fridge is full of cooking and that soup smell good.'

91 has set serving up bowls by the crock pot for serving the thick red chowder that smells delicious. The nook table is set for three with a plate of sliced cheeses and basket of home made buns. 91 is coming out of the pantry with some jar of salmon as we enter. She smiles at us both. I am struck again with her acceptance of everyone.

'Marcela, this is Tylyn. Tylyn Marcela.' I don't feel I need to explain who each other is. They know who they are and their roles here.

'Hola, Marcela , mucho gusto encantado.' 91 holds out her hand to shake it and Marcela takes her hand and squeezes for a moment then hugs 91 tightly to her. They are about the same height but years apart in age.

'Hellos Tylyn. Est so nice to meet choo too. Oh muchacho she es so bonita.' Marcela starts speaking in what we call Spanglish when she gets excited. That couldn't have gone better if it was scripted. I finish serving the bowls of soup and putting them on the table while 91 and Marcela get to know one and another. The conversation is pretty much them talking about food and recipes. Marcela asks 91 about her family and vice versa. I'm basically a decoration at the table. I eat my meal and eventually get up and make a pot of tea for them and a coffee for myself. I bring the plastic container of cookies to the table.

'Seed, you taking pequena here chopping today? Si si? Maybe choo buys a cookie jar thees time.' Marcela looks me in the eye pointedly. 'She a cute cookie.' I have my mouth full of shortbread so can't answer her. A cookie jar, I guess it's back to the Pottery Barn.

…..

I hate these things. I _hate_ these things. I really do hate these things. I'm not even at out of the bathroom yet and I know I hate these things. I'm looking at myself in the mirror while I'm shaving. 91 went through the shower a head of me and then disappeared out of the bathroom. My tux is ready and waiting for me in the walk in closet. I can feel the tension building in my neck and shoulders. I stretch and breathe. I know that this is a necessary evil of my job. People think playing hockey is more of a game but for me it 's a job. Public appearances and speaking are expected of me because I'm the captain. None of it means I like it. I do it but I don't like it. I close my eyes and try forcing myself to relax. Maybe I should try 91's mantra technique. I rinse the razor in the warm running water when I think I hear something. I turn off the water and listen.

I hear music playing coming from the other room. I open the door and there is 91 dancing around the room in with her hair is up in rollers and dressed only in her underwear. The music sounds like something from the sixties. No, it's Smash Mouth's 'Can't Get Enough of You Baby'. She see me standing in the doorway and dances over to me. I can't help but smiling. She's wearing the new white lace bra and panties that she bought today. They are so pretty with white daisies in lace. She's so happy and excited. She takes my hand and pulls me into her dance in the middle of my bedroom. Oh, it's like the dance John Travolta did in Pulp Fiction. I twirl her around in a circle. Her enthusiasm is infectious, I laugh as she tries to twirl me around. I duck under her arm.

'I can't get enough of you baby,' she sings. 'You have to squish down further. I can't get enough of you baby. Right or wrong.'

91 is trying to lift our hands above my head. The music is very rhythmical and she's jumping in time with the keyboard chords. So when I duck walk under her hand to twirl around, I end up tripping over the towel that is wrapped around my waist. This spills us both on to the floor in a heap. I've landed on my back with her on top of me and the towel is mostly underneath me.

'Yes, it's true. Baby, yes it's true. Whenever we kiss I get a feeling like this. I get to wishin that there was more of you.' She hasn't even stopped singing. 91 kisses me and holds me down.

'Oh you want more of me do you?' I tease her.

'Yes I do.' She sings in time with the music as her eyes shine brightly. 'Yes, I do'

I catch her hands and rock them in time to the music back and forth. 91 is sitting on my abdomen leaning with her weight forward on her arms. Yes, I do want more of her. I put her hands on my neck as I sit up and wrap my arms twice around her in a hug like the lyrics suggest. So we are nose to nose. Our lips are doing the soft kisses, gentle kisses between the lyrics. I finger the closure on her bra strap. Wondering if we have time for a quick romp through the bed. Probably not.

'We'll have to be quick about this Sherwood' She's thinking like me as she lifts her bottom up so I can remove those dainty panties. 'I've arranged a car to come and collect us in about 35 minutes.'

Much later as we arrive at the CEC, I can't believe how relaxed I feel. Everything is _good_. As I shake hands with people, I introduce 91 who is looking lovely in dark blue satin off the shoulder dress. Kurt has designed this dress so it shows off 91 tiny waist and swell of her hips. But the way the collar is cut with the material folded out and over her chest it looks like she has a bigger chest than she does. The dress gives her an hourglass shape reminiscence of the old time movie stars. The room is filled with the who's who of Pittsburgh. 91, who I thought was very shy, has turned out to be quite the smoozer. With Mayor Luke Ravenstahl, she asked him about the Serve PGH innovative. They talked about the number of volunteers involved and the community spirit it generated. Police Chief Harper was asked about the higher crime neighborhoods and community policing. 91 and Dr Steven Shapiro discussed UPMC's need for reducing the RN to patient ratio. I was very impressed that she didn't bring up the whole lack of tasty food for patients. Actually, I'm totally impressed with her knowledge of local affairs. Throughout the evening, I realize that I'm not the center of attention. 91 is deflecting attention away from me by introducing topics other than hockey. Maybe this evening will be not so bad.

We walk over to the table where the Wags have set up the silent auction items. It's the first time I've seen the sewing projects.

'These are amazing, Tylyn.' Says Mary Beth Bylsma after I introduce them. 'I love the use of recycling of the old jersey's. I've got Dan bidding on the nameplate throw. If we don't win it tonight is there any chance that we could get one made for us? I'd really like it for the tv room.'

'Sure I guess. I'll have to talk to Dana about more jerseys.' She seems to waffle for a moment. Just in that second, we are joined by Anne Adams who takes up the conversation.

'Mary Beth, you are not the only one that wants to place an order. Tylyn, go look at those sheets. The bidding has been opened for less than an hour and already the throws have moved on to second sheets with bidding reaching up to $1175 for the penguins crest blanket. I think that we are going to have a discussion about this as a future project. The bags with the penguins are each going to clear $600. So much for bake sales and jersey raffles, these things are hot commodities.' I lose track of the conversation so I can browse the table of items. The throws are being pursued but then each one of them is very different. The bags may not be for me but they are for some in the crowd.

'Don't you bid on that one as well, Sid. I'll never win it if people keep upping the bid.' I turn to see Alexis Lemieux beside me.

'No I won't but maybe if you don't win it. We'll ask Ty to make you another one. Have you met Ty yet?' Alexis is the youngest of Mario's kids and truly like a little sister to me. Actually, I feel very close to all his kids. I look around the room and spot them all in the crowd here supporting their father.

'No, not yet. She's pretty though. Are you guys coming to dinner on Sunday we'll all be there.' She raising her bid up again.

'We haven't been asked. Maybe.' I have moved down the table a bit looking at the items to bid on. I spot a small painting of a trail lined with trees in the autumn. The painting is maybe 8x10 inches. It's titled 'Walking through Schlenley'. It reminds me of our run through the park at Thanksgiving. I lift the pen and double the bid. I turn and watch 91 talking to the Wags. She seems to be doing just fine.

'Sid, do you and Tylyn have plans for Sunday dinner?' Nathalie has joined me.

'Not that I know of.' I look at 91. 'We haven't had much time to make plans.'

'If your available, we'd love to have you over on Sunday. All the kids will be home. Lauren's boyfriend Jaime will still be here. Have you met him yet? Stephanie and Austin will have to go back to Shattucks early Monday morning so it won't be a late night.' By the time Nathalie has done talking, I see 91 and she seems a bit lost.

'I'll ask her but at the moment I think that I should go rescue her from the_ Ladies_.' I excuse myself and politely pull 91 back under my arm.

'I haven't even looked at the silent auction table. How much time is left?' I check my watch for her.

'Maybe 25 minutes. Did you want another drink?' Her glass is empty but she shakes her head no. So we walk over to the tables that have been laden with items for auction.

'Now that looks like fun.' 91 is pointing to a gift certificate attached to a pamphlet. She lifts it up and to read more. 'It's for two hours of snowmobiling in the Allegheny National Forest. Is that far from here?'

'A couple hours north east of here. Snowmobiling? Really? There's one here for a local spa that you might be interested in.' I say looking through the gift certificates.

But she's bidding on the snowmobile one.

'No,no no. You're not supposed to bid. You're a WAG now. This is their table.' Biz busts in between us. He's wearing the oddest tux I've ever seen. Talbot can take some lessons.

'But I'd like to try that. Doesn't it look like fun?' She holds him up the brochure showing a snowy scene with people laughing while they ride on through the snow. 'Do you think that maybe I could drive one?'

'Sure, if you have a driver's license and can see over the faring.' Biz teases her.' What about going on Sunday you guys got any plans?'

Yes, I have plans. I have plans to lay around in bed being pampered silly by my girlfriend. I have plans of wild and crazy sex dotted with pauses for tastey snacks. I have plans of a day full of playing with 91. Now that I have a girlfriend I want to enjoy being with her. Not these guys. I can hang with these guys whenever.

'Cool a day out on the snow sounds like fun.' Nealer leans over my shoulder. 'I know a place that rents machine and some trails. They have a big old lodge that does great food. Hey, Geno you up for some snowmobiling on Sunday? Geno come here.'

'Whad you want?' The big Russian is looking as uncomfortable as I feel.

'A bunch of us are taking Tygyrl snowmobiling on Sunday, so do you want to come with us?' Biz clears up any misunderstanding. I note how he assumes that she's going. 'Hey maybe Tk and Sutter are interested. Nealer check to see how many machines they have to rent. If we leave around 7am we could be there for 10ish and still be back in the city before it gets to late on Sunday evening.'

' They've got lots. What about Boychuk and Depres? That would make maybe 8 machines.' Nealer gets out his phone and starts texting them.

I glance at 91 who is in the midst the guys. She's looking at me with concern all over her face. She walks over to me.

'It was just a whim. We don't have to go. They will have fun by themselves.' She puts her hand on my chest, looks up into my eyes and says very quietly. 'You're all tense again. You've lost your happy. Let's leave them to it and find that happy again.'

She gets me.

…..

**Pens 1 (SOG 6) vs Wild (SOG 14) 2** end of the first

Chkaddd: Did they not pay attn this am. pls give - to Luvjoy.

Hckybt: Dan doing it for u. U with Ray?

Chkaddd: Yes; couldn't see over big guy in front of me. check iPad in 2nd. I'll try to send help.

Hckybtt: K. xxx

**Pens 2 (SOG 15) vs Wild 2 (SOG 25)** end of second.

Hckybt: thnx for help. Flower now p o'd with D. TG he's on.

Chkaddd: He should be. Play smart. Take no Penalties.

Hckybt: Thought that was take no prisioners.

Chkaddd: -ur not out of the woods yet SC.

Hckybt: SC?

Chkaddd: Sweet Cheeks

Hckybt: haha LMAO!

**Pens 2 (SOG 27) vs Wild 2(SOG 36) end of third**.

**Pens 2 (SOG 29) vs Wild 2 (SOG 40) end of OT**

**Pens 3 vs Wild 2 SO.**

Hckybtt: Now lets talk Sweet Cheeks….FY.

…

My watch is beeping. I struggle to open my eyes. My body is stiff and sore from the battle last night and I'd really rather just close my eyes and snuggle back down with 91. I feel her head lift off my shoulder. Oh god she's getting up. I bury my face in the duvet hoping that she ignores me for a few minutes. I get my wish but that tweaks my mind. What the hell is she doing? I lift my head to listen. She's in the kitchen because I can hear her moving dishes around. I lay back on the pillow. Somewhere after re-finding my happy on Friday evening, Saturday morning, and our pre game nap, I texted Nealer and Biz to say that we'd be going snowmobiling with them. But now early Sunday morning after hard fought game on Saturday night, I am not so sure I'm up to this.

'87 you've got 20 minutes. Then the muffins will be ready. Are you going through the shower? Want me to wait for you?' God, she's so perky.

'You go. I'll dash through after you.' I sit up. My clothes are waiting for me but my spirit is not. I sit on the edge of the bed willing my self to move. I spy 91's phone on the nightstand beside the bed. I plug it into to speakers and scroll through until I find the tune. Smash Mouth gets me moving.

91 is dressed in her brand new snow suit with the container of warm muffins on her knee for the drive north to the Allegheny National Forest. Nealer, Biz and Geno are coming with us in the rover while TK, Sutter and Boychuk are driving up in Sutter's Rav. We met the others at Biz's place near Ross Park Mall. The morning is cold but clear. Geno is in the front passenger seat with 91 in the back between Biz and Nealer. She looks like one of the kids that we helped get warm clothes for this week.

'Are you going to share those muffins or are they just here to torture us?' Nealer asks her.

'They're torture muffins. Pumpkin spice with raisins. Don't they smell good?' her eyes are sparkling with fun. 'You can have one because you played very well last night. Geno want a muffin?'

'Ya, good.' He eats in two mouthfuls. 'Sid no want his so I eat for him yeah?'

'Fuck off Geno. I've had three already while we were driving here.' I haven't really it was only two. Those things are called torture muffins for a reason. They are high fibre any more than two and you've got a problem. I smile at 91 in the review mirror.

'Look there's a big Dick. See the sign? I like Dick's 'she says to Biz who to his credit doesn't bust a gut laughing at her.

'That's good but next time you should say Dick's Sporting Goods. Because as much as I like Dick's Sporting Goods, I'd never refer to it as just Dick's in mixed company.' Biz is a good friend.

'Oh' She's gone fifty shades of red not 50 shades of grey. 'Muffin?'


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 Filling in the Blanks

It was so much fun. I did get to drive the snowmobile. They had a smaller model that I was able to ride. The guys were patient when I got stuck and helped dig me out. We were able to do the 4 hour tour of the back country. It was so beautiful. My arms are weak from hanging on. It was good that I brought a change of clothes as my new snowsuit is soaking wet. I'm glad 87 changed his mind about come today. I think he blew off some steam from last night game. He's back to laughing and having fun. So much so that he started a snowball fight that some how ended with me getting a face wash. I'll remember that, I told him. I think it was just getting even for the whole LA race back to the hotel that the fourth liners helped me win.

The group of us is in at a brewpub for a late lunch. The waitress has pushed together several tables to make room for the eight of us. The pub is quiet on the Sunday afternoon and the two TV's are tuned to a football game. I start by going to the washroom to change out of my wet clothes. The guys were all able to rent snow suits but they didn't have any my size when I called yesterday so I went to Dick's Sporting Goods and purchased something cute. If I am going to wear snow pants then they better be cute. My hair is a disaster, my cheeks are wind burnt bright red and my nose has a dent in it from the goggles. Yuck. I have brought my black cord jumper to wear with my black with white snowflakes turtleneck and black tights. I bring the hairbrush that I packed back to the table. I know brushing one's hair at the table is bad manners but it's going to be a bit of a task. I feel weary.

87 pulls out a chair beside him as I come to the table. They have ordered drinks and there are baskets of warm flatbread on the table with several dips. I sit down and look in front of me. He has ordered me a hot chocolate with a glass of water. I hope one day that I can support him as well as he looks after me. I sniff the hot chocolate.

'I asked them to put a shot of peppermint schnapps in it.' He holds out his hand to me. I put my hand in his. 'You're warmer now with your wet clothes gone? Good. Shall I tackle the tangles?'

'That would be great. I don't know how it got so messy when I had it braided.' I hand him the brush.

'Might have happened when during the snowball fight. Here's a menu. You read while I untangle.' He starts by pulling me closer to him.

The menu is filled with lots of tasty items. They all look huge. I look around but don't see any meals to judge the size of the servings. Most of the guys are focused on the game. So it's a few moments before they see 87 untangling my hair.

'Okay, Sid I find this quite scary that you are so skilled with that hairbrush. Is there something that you'd like to share with us?' TK is trying to be funny.

'Yes, Tyler there is. One day in the distant future after the apocalypse and all the other males have been eliminated when you have a girlfriend, you too might be able to have the pleasure of brushing out her hair.' I can't see 87's face but I hear the tone. It says don't mess with me.

'Here, here. I support that. Now shut up TK before I take you outside and remind you of your manners again.' Biz is talking but his eyes never leave the TV screen. Then within seconds the table erupts with a cheer. It was a Steelers TD, I think.

'You okay there? What looks good to you?' he asks.

'My hot chocolate, thank you.' I sip the warm sweet drink. 'I think I'll just have some soup or something small.'

'Hmmm. How about I order a big meal and a side plate okay?' I nod. I don't care because right now there is nothing better than a peppermint hot chocolate and having my hair brushed.

I almost miss Biz who is sitting on the other side of 87 lean in to him to say.

'I'll drive back to PIT if you want to take the cuddle shift in the back seat.'

…

'Hi Mama.' Oh I can hear Hairy and Buster in the background and suddenly I miss home a lot. I've been so busy here that I've only been texting with my family. I did try chatting with Gerry on Skype but he was distracted by trying to see behind me to see what 87's place was like.

'Oh Chicken it's good to hear from you. How have you two been?' The sound of Mama's voice is a emotional hug.

'We're good. 87 left after practice for a road trip. He'll be back on Wednesday after the game against the Caps. How's everyone there?' I know what's happening here I want to know what's going on at the farm. I love talking to Mama she makes me laugh with her stories of life on the farm. Hairy has been brought home because the boys weren't looking after her. Dad's been having to run with Hairy much to his chagrin. My brothers are fine and there is still discussion going on about who is going to be where for Christmas dinner. She tells me about Mum's choir concert, the Dad's team hard work in their last tournament and funny stories from the farm store. We laugh about Gerry's excitement with the pictures that I have been sending him.

'The throws and bags that you made look great. How did they go over? Did anyone bid on them?' Mama asks.

"Oh it was wild. Someone paid close to $1400 one throw. This morning the gals decided that they are going to set up a sewing group. They already have orders for about 10 more throws. Anne Adams is going to see if they can rent some space and offer jobs to ladies who need to earn a bit of extra money on the side to make quilts. They are hoping with the interest generated that this will be a helping hand opportunity. It wasn't just hockey folks there at the gala. There were players from the Steelers and the Pirates so a couple of their wives wanted to turn jersey's into blankets. And the bags. Well it's just nuts. We could have sold dozens of them. Anne said that they are going to make some and post them on the Pens Website to see if they will be a viable project. You should tell Heather, I keep telling people it was really all her idea in the first place.'

'Oh Heather won't mind. She'll be glad it's all going for a good cause. So did you bid on anything?'

'Well I did try on bid on a snowmobile tour but I didn't win. Sid bid and won a small oil painting of a running trail not far from here. It's in Schenley Park. I think he's going to have the artist paint a second one so they can be hung as a pair in his office.'

'But you did go snowmobiling because Sid sent us a picture of you on a machine on Sunday. You looked so happy. Cold but happy.' I can hear her smile.

'Yeah, it was so much fun. I had to wear a snowsuit but it was worth it. My arms are still sore from hanging on.' I tell her.

'Gerry was so jealous when I showed him the photo. He's put it on his list of things to do. God forbid.' I hear what Mama's saying. Gerry is a terrible driver. He doesn't have an automobile license so is only able to drive the farm vehicles on the property. That's bad enough.

'Did I tell you that 87 and I went shopping on Friday? No? Yeah, what a mad house. He wanted to buy a little gift for Marcela his housekeeper. That was easy. What was the challenge was the number of autographs he signed. I must have taken 20 pictures of him with people. Golly. Then one of the local radio stations is having a toy drive so we bought a whole bunch of stuff on their list. We dropped it off this morning on the way to practice. Their PR department took a few photos of us with the donations for their website.' I'm wandering around his home while we chat looking at items that remind me of things to tell Mama.

'Mum's been following you on her computer through the Pittsburgh newspapers and the Pens website. We saw the skating party clip and pictures from the Gala. It's kinda odd to see you on the computer living a different life.' Mama sounds sad. 'Are you happy out there? Have you made any friends?'

'Yes the WAGS. That's the wives and girlfriends. They are really nice. They've been great helping me adjust to the role that they play. I miss everyone from home but I'll miss the life here too when I leave. It's different.' What I don't say is it's been only three hours since 87 left and already I miss him.

'So what are your plans until he gets back? More sewing?' She laughs trying to lift my spirits.

'Well there is pick up hockey at one of the local rinks I'm going to check out. Morty's coming home from hospital on Thursday afternoon so Alice, Jean and I are going over there to make sure it's going to be ready for him. Tonight they have invited me out to dinner at their place. I got the throws here to finish the bindings on plus some wrapping to do. I want to visit Morty. The time will go in quickly I'm sure.' I want Mama to know that I'm not going to be sitting here moping. 'Can you tell Gerry that I want to watch the game with him tomorrow?'

'Sure, what about Wednesday's game against the Caps?' She asks. I don't want to tell her about Amy wanting to watch the game in a pub. So I sidetrack her.

'Mama, how do you know the schedule? Are you following the Pens now? Does Dad know? Is Dad going to be okay about this?' Really this is a big shock. This could be considered traitorous move in our household.

'Well, I have a Penguin out there that I'm fond of so I might not cheer for the whole team but I do cheer for him.' Mama's a sap.

…..

'No, I'm back at your cave. See?' I hold the computer up so 87 can "see" that I'm in his media room. 'Please help me turn on the TV so I can watch the game. Gerry's going to call in about an hour so I have to be ready.'

'91 for a chick of the technological age you sure suck with electronics.' 87 laughs as he walks me through it. ' So tell me about your day. Did you use the rover for your outing to the mall?'

'Nooo, I did think about it but I'm not a great driver and I really don't know where I'm going yet. It was easier just to book Darrell from Classy Cab's.' I hedge.

'Hmmm, that was the driver who took us to the Foundation Gala on Friday right?'

'Yes, we get along very well. I was able to get a lovely scarf to go with the winter coat that you chose for Marcela. Shall I get it to show you? No' I can see him shaking his head. ' Okay you can see it when you get back. And I bought a new dress in blue wool. It's going to be very warm. The sale lady in Nordstrom's was very helpful. How did your morning skate go? Is Paul better?'

'Martin still looks a little stiff. He's only going to play a bit tonight. Dan's going to step up Depres to help out. It's going to be a rough game so we had better have some muscle in the back. Hopefully, the D-men will be on their game 'cause the Devils have been on a tear. Did you spend all day at the mall? Did you buy me anything?'

'No and yes and I'm not telling you.' I say saucily. 'Hey you've got some splaining to do Sherwood Hockeybutt.' He gets a huge dose of slitty eyes.

'Whaat?_ Whaaat?_'

'At dinner last night I heard about an outdoor rink from Harv.' I'm only teasing about being miffed with him.

'Yeah, at Schenley Park. We can go if you want when I get home. I think that they have a late evening skate.' He looks relieved.

'Nooo, not that one. It came up when I was searching for some drop in hockey.' It did and I also found drop in hockey too. HA! So much for me being a luddite.

'The Penguin Pond that they set up every year on the corner of Sidney and 26th?'

'Yes, when were you going to share about having a Sidney St right here in the city.' I know that the street was named after someone from the 1800's but I want to tease him. This cracks him up. 'See I am learning about this city?'

'Did you get to drop in hockey? Did they let you play?' I think he might be trying to side track me.

'Yes. First I had to convince them that listing it as adult hockey didn't denote gender but rather age. Once they relented on that issue. I had to do a lot of convincing that I wasn't going to sue them if I got hurt. Finally the arena staff let me play after I signed my away. I met a girl coming off the ice from a power skating class. She was shocked to see me going on to the pick game. She stayed and watched for a bit. We got to chat when I was waiting for my shift. She's called Leigh. She plays in a ladies league. Tomorrow she's going to come out to play the drop in game.' I am so excited about finding girls that play. 'The players were mostly younger guys. It was 5 on 6 when I got there.' I remember the razzing I got when I hit the ice. Of course, I did my stretches but that didn't help stop the other players chirping me.

'And how was it?' He's looking concerned again.

'Fun once the guys realized that they were going to have to work to catch me. I got a goal and two assists. I'll go back tomorrow. And with Leigh coming too it will be fun.' I watch him.

'That's good. So you're going over to Morty's with Alice and Jean too?' I glance at the clock on the computer while he talks. We don't have much time.

'Yes, and then out with Amy to a pub to watch the game. She's going to call me tomorrow with the details.' This is where I put on my happy face but I don't feel it in my heart. I rather go out with Leigh.

'Well, you go and have fun. Some of us have to work.' He waves at me.

'Talk to you later. Gerry's going to call so we can watch the game together.' I make kissing noises at the screen. 'I'll be watching you. _Yes, you_.'

….

'Thanks for the invitation, Vero. I have arranged to go to a pub to watch the game with Amy, Mike's girlfriend and some of her friends.' I'd kill to get out of this but can't think of a good excuse.

'Do you know which one, cherie?' Vero's voice is soft and with the French accent that reminds me of home.

'I think she said it was called Mario's South Side. We are meeting there around 6pm so we can get seats. She said it gets busy.'

'Oui, I know it. It's not that far from you. I hope you have fun. We will miss having you here.'

'I'll try. Please say hello to the others. I'll see you ladies on Saturday if not before then.'

'Bento, Tylyn.'

….

'It's great that you've met a hockey friend, Frodo.' Lego has been patient listening describe the pick up hockey game from this afternoon. 'This Leigh sounds like a good contact.'

' Yeah she is. Leigh gave me a number in case I want to play pool in a local ladies league. Evidently they are always looking for players. So why do girls that have boyfriend's go to the bar? I just don't get it. It's loud. It's crowded. It's a meat market at best.' I'm getting dressed for tonight while I talk to Lego. 'Tell me what is the fascination?'

'You are such a homebody. It can be fun. Get Sid to take you?' She sounds better tonight to me. More relaxed.

'That is what I'm talking about. Sid and I going together might be fun but without him? What's the point?' I exasperated.

'You don't like this Amy do you? At least be honest with me if you don't want to hurt Sid's feelings.'

'I don't trust her. She's a plastic Barbie. She talks a good line but really something just doesn't ring true.' This is where it shows that I've lived under a rock and have no experience.

'Trust your instincts. Watch your drink. Only take cash. If you take credit card hide it on your body so no one can steal it. Keep your phone handy. I'll be here all night studying for an anatomy exam. Text me. Don't drink lots of alcohol. And Frodo? This is important. Eat food.' Lego is being serious. This is as much of a mom-ment as I have ever seen from her.

'Thanks. I'll do just that. I'm off. Love ya Lego. Study hard.'

…

It's hours later the whole evening has been a bust. I did find them at Mario's in a back corner. I must have looked around that place for 25 minutes before I found them. Amy just laughed it off. Her friends are cookie cutter copies of her. I try and catch their names but it's like they have a language of their own. And the bar is noisy. They have ordered drinks when they arrive they tell me that the frosh always buys on the first night. Okay, just the way they said that I thought of Sam and her haircut. HMMMMM!. I bought the first round just to be friendly. I went to the bar to get my drink rather than wait on the server. I got a glass of sparkling water with a fancy twist. The bartender was sweet. It looks like a drink but not so much. Then back at the table I can't see any TV from where I'm sitting. _So much for watching the game_. Gerry keeps texting me highlights. I suggest ordering food but get frowned at. The other girls keep texting on their phones so I chat with Gerry and give Lego regular updates. I send 87 a smiley face for his goal. I'll check out the replays later.

There is conversation around the table but mostly I can't follow it. The friends talk about people that they know in common, the rapist that has been stalking the Hill(?), guys they can see in the bar. I'm too short to see over the chair backs. That should have been my first hint that this was going to be a trial.

On our way to a yet different bar, I was able to talk to Amy's friends. Denisha, is from the Pittsburgh area and works in retail. Chris is some how related to Amy but doesn't seem to have a job. I tried starting conversations but they really just seemed to have their own plan and drag me along. The next bar did have the game playing but was not so up scale as Mario's. In fact it's a little worst for the wear, very grimy. We finally get a seat when some guys make room for us at their table. Of course, the guys are polite and buy us drinks. I thought we should have bought drinks for them. It was no better. I could see the game but if this is having fun. I'm not getting it. Towards the end of the 3rd, I tried ordering some food but am told that the kitchen is closed. I text Lego that it's getting pretty crazy here. The other girls have only had drinks and are pretty plastered. I haven't had any alcohol because I told the server that I forgot my ID. BIG LIE. The rate these gals are going I'd have been drunk two shots ago. Chris kept at me to drink one of her shots but it just didn't feel right. It's like she wanted me to get drunk. The guys hit on all of us. I told the guy to my right that I have a boyfriend so no thanks. He seemed cool with that. But around the table the conversation was very suggestive and handsy. Okay positively Xrated. Okay, I'm not going to lie to myself. It was raunchy. Chris is taking pictures of everyone and posing Amy and Denisha with the guys. Suggestive pictures. Chris keeps trying to get me to participate but I won't. This is not me. I decided to leave when Denisha grabbed at me, to kiss me. Stick a fork in me, I thought, I'm done.

So I have been outside in the dark fresh cool air for a few minutes getting my head together. I get out my phone to call Darrell but someone has changed the access code. I wonder when that happened. I think of Lego's advice. Keep your phone with you. I texted 87 and Gerry at the end of the game. I debate what to do. I look around me. Of course, no pay phones and I'm not going back into that bar. I look up and down the street. I have no idea what part of the city that I'm in. Of course, I can't see a taxi. The neighborhood is rather run down and seedy. I think I see a sign that looks like a corner store so I walk in that direction. There are not many people around on the street. It's a couple of blocks before I realize that the sign was advertising 'The Hill' home cooking but is now closed. Hmm. I look behind me. There are more lights ahead of me than behind me so I walk forward. That's when, I hear footsteps behind me and a deep voice from a shadow.

'What's you doing out here all by yourself? Doncha know it's not safe to walk the streets by youself late at night? '


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 I'm a Hockey Girl

'It's not like her.' The game has been over for nearly 45 minutes. The scrum at my stall is over, I've been through the shower and we are now heading to the bus to catch the flight home. We didn't win tonight but it was a close game but that's not what's been plaguing me. 91 texted at the end of the game but nothing since. 'Maybe she can't hear her phone if they are still at Mario's'

'I'm sure she's fine, mon ami. The girls are just partying. It's early yet. You know what it's like.' Tanger is walking beside me. 'Call her when we land in PIT, I'm sure she'll answer by then.'

These words keep ringing in my ears on the hour flight home. By the time we land and are heading to our cars, there is still no text from 91. I scroll through the list of texts on my phone making sure I didn't miss her. Nothing from 91 but her friend Lego has sent me two texts asking me if I've heard from her. I text Lego back saying no but I'm sure 91 has done something to her phone again. Normally, 91 always texts me to say goodnight. It's now 315am. Mario's closes down around 2 am. There is an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. Biz has offered to drop me off on his way home to save me the hassle of getting a cab.

'Your worried.' Biz says more as a statement than a question.

'It's just so not like her.' I stare at my phone willing it to chirp to me.

'Call Mike and ask if Amy's home yet? They may have shut one place down and moved on to another.' That's sensible but in my heart of heart's I know it's not realistic. She's not a party girl. But I do what he suggests. Minutes later I get a message from Mike saying that Amy was home around 1am and that Ty left early from the bar just after the game ended. Shit that was hours ago. Where the hell is she?

'You okay? You've gone pale? What did he say?' the sound of Biz's voice brings me back to my senses.

'Mike says Amy got home a couple of hours ago and 91 left shortly after the game ended. I told you she's not a party girl. I didn't think she'd shut the place down.' But where can she be?

'You don't know what happened maybe there's something wrong with her phone. Try calling your house phone.'

'I don't have a house phone. I didn't think I'd need one. I have my cell and I thought that I'm hardly ever at the place.' I'm going to get one installed tomorrow.

'I bet something has happened to her phone and she's snug in your bed waiting for you. It's not long now until we get there. Just be patient.' Biz is saying the words but even he is sounding concerned. I think that he has sped up.

The Highways and streets fly by us as we make our way towards my address. I just stare out the window and try to think positively. Pittsburgh is a pretty city, with the rivers full of decent hard working people. But there are some neighbourhoods here that are just not safe to be in anytime of day. It's like any other city in America with inner city poverty and drug problems, its residents get desperate. The daily new is full crimes and dangerous situations daily. Hell the Hill was the location for a Police TV show from the 80's called 'Hill St Blues because of it's criminal element'. My mind wanders to the last crime items I remember hearing about, gang shootings, muggings and a rapist has been targeting women in the Hill. Shit, I hope that 91's there snug in my bed. My building is just a head of us.

'Just let me know that Tygyrl is okay, eh?' Biz asks as he drops me off at the front door. I have got him worried now too.

'Sure. Thanks for the ride home and moral support. I'm sure there is a good explanation for 91 not answering her phone.' I close the door behind me and walk up the stairs. Biz is not driving off. I sprint up the stairs and open the door.

'Hey Alvin, did Tylyn get home okay tonight?' I call out to the doorman behind the desk.

'She hasn't come by here. She went out in a Classy cab around 6pm. I haven't really left the desk all night.' The older man looks tired as he speaks.

I turn and look at Biz watching us through the plate glass windows. I raise my arm up and shrug a gesture that says I don't know yet. The elevator ride seems to take forever. When the doors open into the foyer outside the penthouse, I have my key in hand and push open the door, drop my bag on the floor noticing that only a small lamp is on the in great room. The place looks just as I've left it only empty. I cross and enter my bedroom. The bed is smooth. She's not here.

Biznasty: Well?

Hckybt: NOT HERE.

Biznasty: I'm coming up

I call out her name, start turning on the lights and methodically going through the rooms of my place. I know she's not here because her red coat and hat was not in the laundryroom. My heart is pounding hard in my chest. Where the hell can she be?

'Sid, open the door.' That pounding is Biz at the front door I just came through. It doesn't take me long to get to him. I open the door with one hand while I call Mike with the other. Thank god for speed dial.

'She's not here. Her coat is not here.' I hold up a finger to Biz as Mike answers his phone. I don't hold back my anger, frustration or worry. I yell 'I want to talk to Amy.'

'Hold on a sec. She's not here. What's wrong?' Mike sounds groggy from sleep.

'91 is not here. I want to know what happened to her. Give me Amy's number.' I demand.

'Sure, I'll text it to you. I'm sure that everything fine. Calm down Sid. I'm sure that this is a misunderstanding.' I hang up on him so he can text me her number.

I dial as soon as the text hits my phone. Biz is staring out at the city beside me quietly. He is looking as worried as I feel.

'Hello?' it has taken Amy 5 rings to answer her phone. I'm impatient and have lost my Mr Nice Guy.

'Where's Tylyn? She's not here.' I yell at the phone. Biz puts his hand on my arm.

'I don't know. She left early from the bar.' Amy 's petulant voice says in my ear. 'She wasn't much fun Sid. How do I know where she went after she left us?'

'Amy when was the last time that you saw her? Was she with anyone?' I am shaking I'm so angry.

'I don't know maybe 1030. I wasn't watching the clock. We were having drinks with some guys so maybe she left with one of them? ' I am going to kill Amy.

'Did she say if she was having problems with her phone?' I think I know the answer to this but have to ask anyway.

'Not that I know of. What is she not at your place?' Amy's not my most favorite person but right now this minute she is at the bottom of the list.

'No, Tylyn is not here.' I spell it out to her. Biz catches my eye and mouths_ Exactly where did Amy see Ty_ last? I nod to him. 'Exactly where did you last see Tylyn.'

'Sporty's bar on Centre Street.' When Amy says the words the hair stands up on the back of my neck. That's in the middle of the Hill district and my worst nightmare because it was Crystal's favorite dive. Crap. I hang up.

'So?' asks Biz

'They took her to Sporty's over on Centre in the middle of the Hill. She left around 1030. Amy says they were drinking with some guys and doesn't know if Ty left with anyone.' I'm pacing while my mind races to possibilities.

'You got a computer around here? Let's fire it up and get some numbers. We can call the police then if we have to we'll call out the team to fan out across the Hill. We'll find her Sid. We will.' Biz is taking charge while I go through the motions. 'If Tygyrl couldn't get a hold of you who would she turn to? Her family?'

'Her family would have called me to relay any messages. As for anyone else here, mostly I think the numbers are in her phone. She may not know how to contact them without it.' I'm thinking of Mario, the Wags or Harv, Alice, and Jean. Morty is in hospital still no way to contact him there.

'Why would they go into the Hill to go to a bar? It's a dangerous area after dark.' I ask Biz. 'Why when they were at Mario's? It's not far from here and in an area that Ty knows.'

'I don't know buddy but we'll find her. Call Amy back and get names and numbers of the other girls there tonight. Maybe one of them knows more. I'm calling the police.'

Biz has his phone in his hand.

All I can think of is how am I going to explain this to Tylyn's family as I redial Amy but her line is busy. So I text her. But it's Mike that calls me back.

'Hey Sid. Amy says that you're being mean to her. It's not her fault that Tylyn didn't return to your place.' Mike tells me.

'What! You've got to be kidding right?' I yell. 'They took her to the Sporty's on the Hill, Mike and let her leave on her own. Did she tell you that? If anything happens to her I'll personally throttle Amy for being so ….'

'Tylyn's old enough to know how to look after herself, Sid. It's not Amy's job to look after her. I know your worried…' but I cut him off.

'Mike, I want to know who else was there tonight and what was going on. Now. Either you come up with the information or I do.' I demand.

'Okay, I'll call you back. You've upset Amy enough for one night.' I hang up on my friend in anger for the first time ever. I've upset Amy. I look at Biz.

'I'm on hold. Evidently Wednesday evening is a busy time at the precinct.' Biz has his phone to his ear while I'm pacing. Finally, my phone rings in my hand.

'Sid, I've got some names and numbers for you.' Mike's voice has changed tone. He's gone from being as angry as me to resigned to downfallen.

'What are they? I have a pen.' Thank god for the ever present sharpie in my pocket. 'Give them to me.'

'Sid, I didn't know. I didn't realize. Amy's just told me. I'm sorry.' He apologizes.

'Why are_ you_ sorry?' I ask.

'Tylyn and Amy were out tonight with Denisha her bestie and her cousin. _Crystal_' Mike's voice now has the panic that I've been feeling for hours. It's like a nightmare come true.

'Don't tell me Crystal is that same Crystal who stalked me last year? FUCK Mike. She's NUTs.' I run my hand through my hair.

'I didn't know when I met Amy in the spring that they were related. Crystal swore Amy to silence. I'm so sorry. I'll give you Denisha's number. Maybe she can help. Do you want Crystal's number?'

'Give me Denisha's and text me Crystal's.' As I say her name again, Biz looks at me, he has gotten to my level of worried.

'Fuck. I've been on hold now for 10 minutes. It might be just easier to go down there.' He says.

'For you.' I am recognized everywhere I go. I call Denisha who has been prewarned by Amy so is wide awake when she answers. She is willing at least to give me an overview of the evening. I don't think that Denisha is a bad person but she didn't help the situation.

'Well according to Denisha, they started the evening at Mario's but Crystal wanted to move to Sporty's. They met up with some guys that Crystal knew and were doing shots. Denisha doesn't think that Ty was drinking alcohol. Ty left around 1030pm. It sounds like Crystal may have had her hands on Ty's phone but Denisha wasn't sure. Evidently she got pretty drunk herself. Although, she sounds sober enough at the moment.' I give Biz what I've got.

'Call PR. Get a lawyer if you need to. Don't you have a restraining order against Crystal?'

'Yeah. Thanks for being here. I don't know what I'd do…' he cuts me off.

'Yeah I get it. No worries. Make that call. When we get her back, we'll get all mushy.' Biz might be a tough guy but underneath he's a big old softie.

I look through the list of names and numbers on my phone. Who to call? Shit Fuck . Jen is the best answer. My fuck buddy Jen. Not Jen Bullano, our PR gal but her coworker Jenna Davis. Oh fuck. I go over, sit on the couch and look out at the lights of city. Somewhere out there is 91. I'll do anything to find her.

'Hi Jenna, this is Sidney, I'm sorry to wake you up.' I give her a minute to come to. 'I have a problem that I'm hoping you can help out with.' All the anger is gone from my voice, exhaustion has crept into my bones and I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

…..

The room is crowded with desks and people. It smells of stale coffee and body odour. The noise drowns out the sound of my heart beating in my chest. Biz drove me over here and is now standing at my side. Jenna is standing a few feet away talking to a couple of suits. I suspect that they are lawyers. Biz finally got through to the desk sergeant at the Hill precinct and explained the situation. We've come down here to file a report. I am moving through the crowd in slow motion. This just doesn't seem real to me.

'This way Mr Crosby. If you'll have a seat there, I'll take your statement.' The desk sergeant has shown me to an old wooden chair in front of a desk. He taps on a computer keyboard bring the screen to life. 'Now give me the details. As I've said before we can't actually file this until the person has been missing for 24hours but considering what you've told us I think we should at least get started.'

I give him all that we know. I give him a description of what she was wearing. I give him the names and phone numbers that I've collected. I give him that last recorded location of Ty's phone that we found through the computer, I show him a picture of her from my phone. Her phone must have gone dead because it's not ringing anymore. I give him my statement while trying to remain calm. I look up and see Biz wandering around the station room. Jenna is not far away talking on her phone. She has been great. Kind, understanding and caring, I'm not so sure that I could do that for her if these circumstances had been reversed. The suits are just behind me listening to the details.

The police officer is typing on his keyboard. Occassionally, asking me another question. Do I have Ty's passport? Yes. Do I have contacts for her in Canada? Yes. What are they? Have I tried calling them in case she's been in contact with them? No. I tell him that her family would relay any messages I'm sure. I'll call them in the morning. I know Pieter will be up for the morning milking around 7 am our time. I look around and can't see Biz. I can't believe that he would have left. Then he stands up. He has something in his hand. A flash of red.

'Sid. Is this hers? Is this Tylyn's hat?' He pushes his way through the crowded room. He's a fourth liner and strong. But he's looking like a running back battling his way through the tackles with a ball making for a touchdown. When he gets to me, he holds up the bright red woolen beret with it's flower now dirty with one petal torn.

'Yes, YES' I take it out of his hand. I've yelled so loud I have the whole room's attention but I don't care. This is the first sign that I've had of 91 in hours. 'Yes, this is her hat. See.' I find the picture of her and Harv that she sent me when she arrived in PIT on that first day. It clearly shows this beret complete with flower, fresh and clean firmly set on the bright smiling face that I love.

'Anyone see the owner of this hat?' The sergeant grasps the gravity of the moment as I hold up the battered beret. The room had gone silent listening to Biz and I yelling.

'Yeah, we brought in a young girl wearing that a couple of hours ago, She had a nasty bash on her scalp so I think Worowitz or Helmer took her to ER for some stitches. She was kinda roughed up.' An older heavyset police officer with half glasses on his nose answers from across the room. 'Do you want me to radio them?'

'Thank god. Thank you.' I feel faint with relief. They have her somewhere. She's with a police officer somewhere. Biz gives me a big hug. I'm an emotional mess. I haven't seen her yet but at least someone has, I hug her bloodstained beret to me like it is her.

'Okay, then' I hear the sergeant beside me talking. 'Right, UPMC ER. Sounds good. Can you tell her that we'll be sending them over. Great thanks Dave. Talk you later. Okay, she's at the ER evidently your friend has nasty bump on her head and is in Xray at the moment. Look for an overweight Jewish police man called Worowitz, he can fill you in on the details.'

I thank him and shake his hand. I hug Biz again. I thank Jenna and the suits. They are headed over to a coffee shop for some food while Biz and I go to the hospital.

'Sid, call and tell us the details. We'll be just over there. If Crystal has done anything illegal then we'll be here. Drive safely Biz.' Jenna gives me a hug and pushes me toward the car.

…..

The hospital ER department is quiet at 5 am. Biz parked and we ran across the empty breezeway through the parked ambulances. The sliding doors swoosh open so we don't even break our stride. I spy at desk to our right.

'I'm looking for Tylyn Hylkema? She was brought in for some stitches by a police officer? In the last little while. Maybe a couple of hours ago? She's probably wearing a red coat.' I show the clerk at the desk the matching bloodstained beret.

'Just a second. Who are you and what is your relationship to the patient?' Really you've got to be kidding me. WHO AM I? My photo is blown up on the side of buildings around town advertising the Penguins. I'm on TV nightly discussing our games. I'm stopped for autographs where ever I go. WHO AM I?

'This is Sidney Crosby. He's Tylyn's boyfriend. She's visiting him on her Christmas break. He is her contact here in Pittsburgh.' Biz is the voice of reason here tonight. Who knew he had it in him?

'Ah sorry. Let me see where she is in the computer.' The clerk types on her keyboard. 'She's out of Xray and should be waiting to for the doctor on stretcher 32A.'

Thanks goodness, Biz has a better sense of direction than I do. He's steering me around corners and by stretchers full of people in various states of dress. It's like he has been here before and know his way through the maze. As we pass each one, I'm looking for Ty. I desperate to find her. Biz slows down and pauses in by of a curtain.

'Honest, I'm fine. I'm a hockey girl. A little bonk on the noggin won't stop me.' I hear the familiar voice all positive, up beat and cheeky.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 Awkweird

From the moment the curtain slowly opened and I was shocked to see 87 standing with the edge of the material in his hand looking dreadful, we haven't let go of each other. His suit was rumpled, his pallor was pale, his hand trembled and his hair was as wild as he looked. But my prayers finally were answered, as all night I had been praying to for him to return and conversely for him not to be worried about me. I saw the recognition in his eyes and relief flood through his body. He pushed his way by the doctor, enveloped me into his chest and held me close to him. It was not a dramatic move but slow, deliberate, and purposeful almost like slow motion. My heart pounded with excitement as I kissed him frantically. His arms were so tight around me that I almost couldn't breathe. 87 half sobbed between his kisses and saying thank god. I gave him sorry kisses, I miss you kisses, and every kiss I knew but it just didn't seem enough. So I start to sing an old song but one I quite like because it's all about what it means to be a friend.

_That, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour. _

_I'll be there for you, like I've been there before. _

_I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too. _

_No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me. _

_Seems like you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me. _

_Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with, _

_Someone I'll always laugh with, even at my worst, I'm best with you. _

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear, _

_Well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year. _

_But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour. _

_I'll be there for you, like I've been there before. _

_I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me __too…_

'That's the theme from "Friends" the TV show.' He hums along with me. 'It's true you know it's all true.'

We sit there for a while just rocking and humming. I can feel his body relaxing around me and so I hug him tight so he knows that I'm all right. I look over at the curtain that is now closed again. I think that this is the first time I'm holding him and supporting 87. Even big guys need a hug once in a while.

'I was so worried when you didn't text or call me then you weren't at the cave.' 87 tells me.

' I did try to but my phone's passcode was tampered with so I borrowed a friends phone. Maybe you didn't recognize the number but it should have been a PIT number. I left my BC phone at the cave. I'm sorry you were so worried. I didn't want you to be worried about me.' I say as I pull back from his chest so I can look him in the eye. ' I was okay just not where I wanted to be.'

'You're okay, Ty?' He says has his hands gently run over my arms and shoulders, then tenderly trying to tidy my curls as his amber eyes implore me.

'Yeah, I slipped on some ice and bonked my head. But I'm fine. The doctor is concerned about concussion symptoms but I feel fine. He x rayed my head just to be on the safe side. I told him I had rocks for brains but he wasn't having anything to do with it.' I am stiff and sore but I don't want to upset 87 any more. His eyes study my face so I smile for him with more confidence than I feel.

'You'll tell me if there's anything wrong, Ty?' I know he's being serious since he's not calling me by my number.

'Yes, Sidney I promise I will.' I say so he knows I'm serious too.

…

It was on the drive with Biz that we actually get to discussing the events of the evening. It feels weird but 87 and I are in the backseat while Biz drives. I know we are all tired here from lack of sleep so I keep it to the facts.

'I left the bar and went to find a phone to call Darrel from Classy Cabs but I must have turned the wrong way because several blocks later I realized I was in the Hill and that wasn't good. I was startled by Mr Earl. Do you remember him from the Ice Castle? He does the night security there. I sat with him during the Hawks game in October.'

'Yeah, vaguely. He was a nice guy. Older not too well off.' 87 has him pegged.

'He does a block watch in his neighbourhood whenever he can. He recognized me and called out to me from a shadow. That's what startled me and caused me to slip.' I explain. 'Then two of the guys from the bar approached us.'

'Friends of Crystal's?' Biz asks

'I guess. They were at the table we sat at. I thought that they'd be helpful but not so much they are just thugs. They wanted to steal my purse. Lego suggested that I take cash with me tonight and hide my credit card and ID in my boot. They must have seen bills at the bar. Mr Earl stepped in between us and he took a beating from them. I tried to help him but I was pretty ineffective. That's when Derrick came. He scared off the thugs who took my purse. Fortunately, it only had some cash in it and some lip gloss.'

'Derrick? I thought the cabbie was called Darrel?' 87 looks confused.

'Darrel is from Classy Cabs. Derrick is a security guard from the CEC. Vero was concerned that I wasn't too happy going out with Amy so she asked Derrick to watch over me. He was not far away from me all night. I didn't know he was there until the fight broke out between the two thugs and Mr Earl. It's kinda hard to see black people in the dark. It was his phone I used to text you, Sid.' I don't mean to be racist or anything but it's true. I didn't see either Mr Earl or Derrick in the dark.

'I see the text here. You sent two texts?' 87 is checking his phone.

'Yes, two texts and one call. You must have been on the plane coming here when I called. Derrick called the police to get help. That's why we were at the police station so long tonight. Derrick had taken pictures of the guys at the bar so the police were able to track them down. We had to do statements at the police station and identify the thugs.' I leave out the part where the police thought it was Derrick who beat up Mr Earl and stole my purse. The whole night has been one long hurry up and wait event.

'Then the police took you to the hospital?' qualifies Biz.

'Yes, Officer Worowitz needed to get Mr Earl's statement. Mr Earl went straight to the hospital from Centre Street. He has several broken ribs, a broken nose and cheekbone that I know of. He took the whole beating because of me. I feel so bad.' I really do and for the first time tonight since the police showed up, I'm feel the tears well up in my eyes. I look at my bloodsstained beret and remember the sounds of the thugs hitting Mr Earl.

'It wasn't your fault. We'll go visit him later.' 87 hugs me. 'Do you think that Crystal set this up? Do you think Crystal was behind any of this? Or was it just a coincidence?'

'I don't know. Why would she be so mean? It's not like I know any of the girls from last night.' I shake my head. Biz gives 87 a long knowing look in his rearview mirror.

….

The cave looks just as I left it. Biz wouldn't come upstairs for breakfast even though 87 and I both said we'd like him to have breakfast with us. I hang up my now very dirty red coat and beret in the laundry room. I'll have to try google so I can get them clean. 87 has gone through to start a kettle for tea. He's so sweet. Every fibre of my body is tired, but I am really hungry too. Breakfast is a must as my head is spinning. I can hear 87 talking on his phone but not the words. I have gone into the walk in closet to get out of my dirty clothes. I really want a shower.

'91? You hungry? I think I'll make some eggs.' 87 is still in the kitchen so I pull on a comfy T shirt dress and go and find him.

'Yes, please. How about you sort out toast and tea and I'll scramble the eggs?' I give him a hug as I pass him. I had a nice breakfast all planned for this morning but now I just don't' have the energy to bother.

'Yeah, you got changed. I'm going to get out of these clothes. I'll be right back. Don't touch that toast I'm coming back.' Okay, 87 can't cook but he runs a mean toaster. When he comes back, the tea has steeped and the eggs are basically done in the pan.

He's out of his suit and into his robe.

'One slice or two, Chickadee?' 87 holds up bread above the toaster.

'One please. Do you want a coffee?' We are back into a routine and it feels nice.

'No, I think I'll just do tea.' He pauses and looks very serious. 'Ty, I think we need to talk. There are things that I haven't told you that you should know. Things that will explain last night to you.'

'Okay?' My voice wavers and my heart pounds as none of this sounds good. 87 has got all tense again. So we sit at the nook table facing each other on the tall chairs. 87's feet are under the table on the bottom rung of my stool on either side of kinda hugging mine. Occasionally, he rubs my toes with his heels.

'I don't know how to start this.' He pauses. 'You said earlier that you didn't know why Crystal would be so mean. I do I know why. We had kinda a thing. Short in number of times I saw her but longer in actual physical time. During the season, I'm busy a lot so a few dates can take weeks to happen. Well by the time, I realized she wasn't what I was interested in, Crystal decided we were an item. She's not all that stable mentally. She didn't take it all that well that I wasn't interested in her.'

'Oh' I say as I watch his face. He looks tired, worn out and deflated.

'You've got to understand that I hadn't met you yet. Right? We are talking last spring.' I understand now.

'You guys hooked up?' He almost looks relieved.

'Yeah, we hooked up. But she took it to mean so much more. She started posting on the internet, going to local tv stations all and around town posing as my girlfriend. Crystal was convinced that we were much more then I thought that we were. It took a lot of intervention and lawyers to stop her.' His breakfast is almost gone. 'I'm sorry I should have told you all this before but I really thought it was behind me. I didn't know she and Amy are cousins.'

'I glad you've told me now. I didn't understand Amy's attitude toward me when we were all out for dinner. It was like she was sizing me up. I know an opponent when I see one. I'm just glad that Vero sent Derrick. I must phone and thank her.' When I'm not so emotional, I think.

'I already have. I know the Wags look after each other. Look if you don't want to go to things just tell me, okay. I live in the public eye and it can get crazy so if you've had enough just tell me. I'll understand. Believe me.' 87 has a hold of my hands.

'Okay. I was trying to just be nice. If I get uncomfortable I'll tell you, I promise. But you tell me if you don't want me here right?'

'I want you here in my life. Tylyn, I really do.' He kisses each hand.

…..

I can't believe that 87 set his watch. Really, the beeping sounds so loud in my head. It is just pounding.

'What time is it?' I feel groggy with sleep. The arm around me lifts and the offending noise disappears. I breathe deeply. I didn't realize I was holding my breath.

'It should be around 1pm. How's the head?' He's talking very softly like he knows my head hurts already.

'It's sore. I think that the Advil I took as worn off. The doctor said to try not to take to many as they may mask symptoms. I actually feel better just having the warm shower and sleep.' I play with his fingers.

'That's good. You remember our conversation at breakfast?'

'Yes. My mind is clear not fuzzy like the doctor said to watch to for. Why?' I'm confused as to why he is asking.

'Well, when you were starting in the shower this morning, I had some messages. Crystal has tried going to the media again with photos from last night. She's posted a few on the internet.' 87's voice is tense. This can't be good. 'So in about an hour a few people are going to come over for a chat.'

'Oh. Pictures on the internet? Vero said not to go on the internet so I haven't. Is this going to be bad?' I look up at his face. Yep that's his game face. Not good.

'To be honest with, I don't know but I think getting the PR team involved would be a good precaution. Are you up for a chat? You should only have to answer a few questions. If your head is bad just come in here for some quiet. Okay?'

'Okay. I guess we should get up. What time are they coming?' I try to sit up but his arms hold me tight. I look into his eyes again, more concern, so I lay back down.

'One more thing and you have got to know all this happen long before we met this summer.' He is gently pushing s stray lock of hair out of my eyes.

'I know you've had a life before me just as I have had a life before I met you. I understand that.' I'm trying to console him but really I've got nothing.

'Yes that's true but we're really not in the same chapter of the book if you get my drift.' 87's trying to say something but I don't get it. So I shrug. 'Okay, so you've heard about friends with benefits?'

'Yes, it's kinda like this.' I point to him and me.

'No, this is definitely not friends with benefits with is a really bonfided boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with monogamy and a level of commitment. Friends with benefits is much more about a physical relationship as a sport than an emotional commitment.' He looks at me like he wants me to read his mind.

'I can't think at the moment please just say it. I think my head is fuzzy.' I don't want any misunderstanding.

'I had, please note the _had _a physical relationship for several years with the media gal coming over. Jen and I kinda parted company at the beginning of last season because she met a nice guy and didn't want any complications. She's a just a friend now. That's it. ' 87 spits the words out like they are hot potatoes and he just wants them out of his mouth.

'Okay. She's nice?' I don't know what to think but at least he's told me.

'Yeah. Jen is very nice. I think you might like her. I had dinner with her and her boyfriend last month. We all had a good time. But she also is a professional. That's how we met we both started with the Pens at the same time. Jen does a lot with internet media.' I can see 87's anguish .

'Okay. Maybe she can help me sort out my phone. I told the doctor I would check in this afternoon.' I scoot up his chest and give him a kiss. 'We should get moving or they'll find us still naked in bed.'

This brings a laugh from him but he lets go of me. All I can think of is what am I going to wear? Do I serve cookies and hot drinks? What is the social edicate for meeting a friend who had benefits? I go into the bathroom to get another Advil. I really can't think and don't have a lot of time to prepare.

'You don't have to worry about this. It will be fine. Jen was at the police station with me last night. She knows Crystal and what she is capable of. Jen will be cool. Trust me?' I didn't realize he was watching me.

'Yes, I trust you.' It's me I don't trust not to be jealous. He smiles and nods.

I have frozen several batches of cookie dough into logs in the freezer so I pull out two different kinds and warm up the oven. 87 is busy dealing with local media about last night's game on his phone. He comes through to the kitchen looking nice is a sweater and jeans. It must be nice to be a guy. Throw on a sweater and jeans and he can go almost anywhere. I put on my new blue wool dress. It's a little dressy but I feel like I need a moral boost.

'That's pretty is it new? I don't remember it in the closet?' he twirls me around.

'Very pretty.'

'Yes, I bought it at Nordstrom. You think it will do? It's cosy and warm and I feel kinda cold.'

'You think it's cold in here? I'll put on the fireplace. We will be sitting in the great room because it should look all homey with the big tree decorated and a fire burning. Maybe we might even achieve Christmassy.' He laughs.

'Sure but I think it's just me. I get cold when I'm short on sleep.' I look down at the bright fuzzy pink slippers on my feet. They definitely are not stylish with the dress but I just don't care. My feet are cold and 87 gave them to me. So if his guests think I'm an uncouth hausfrau so be it.

I watch him as he lights the fireplace then look out at the panoramic view of the city. It's grey and cold looking outside. The trees with their scarves and toques on the deck kinda look like snowmen. The big tree in the great room does finish off the festive look. The cookies are starting to smell good. It's not my home but it does look homey. I hear the buzzer on the stove and seconds later the doorbell rings. 87 looks up at me.

'You ready for this?' he asks.

' Sure. You get the door. I'll get the cookies.' I retreat to the safety of the kitchen. The shortbread are nicely golden in colour so I put them on the cooling rack. The ginger crinkles have just gone into the oven for 10 minutes. I have the kettle ready to go and a tray set up for serving. I hear voices in the great room. 87 comes through and holds up his hand. I look at it before I move to it.

'It will be okay.' He says to me as we walk into the great room. Two men in suits are standing by the table with brief cases. Beyond them by the fire is a lady, but not what I had imagined. I thought she'd be tall, beautiful, stylish like a model or something but she's not. She's tall all right but I wouldn't call her pretty. She got a kind face and is probably a few years older that 87. She's dressed in trousers and a nice sweater. Dressy but not really fancy. It's like something one of my aunts would wear. She walks toward me with her hand outstretched.

'Hello, Tylyn, it's lovely to meet you. I am Jenna Davis. I have heard some wonderful things about you.' She is very forward and doesn't wait for 87 to make the introductions. 'I can see you've made an impact here. The_ cave_ is looking less cave like and more home like.'

'I haven't really done anything. It's been all Sid.' I shake her hand. 'He's been working on making it look homey.'

'That may be. ' she says, 'But I know he isn't responsible for those good smells. I wish it were under better circumstances that we've met. I didn't make it to the skating party because of a family obligation.'

As we are talking the buzzer on the stove goes off, I look over at the kitchen door. What to do?

'If you would excuse me, that's the other set of cookies.' I turn to leave but she follows along with me. During this whole scene 87 is standing back just watching us. I don't know what to make of this all. I take the cookies out of the oven.

'Tylyn, this must be odd for you. I assume Sid told you about us?' I think she is kind because she looks very worried.

'It's kinda awkweird if you know what I mean.' I look up at her and she laughs.

'Oh I think you've nailed it on the head. This is very awkweird but it doesn't have to be. I'm very happy with my Neal and we are both very happy that Sid has found someone who loves him enough to deal with his f_oibles_.'

'You've heard the quote "We're all a little weird. And life is a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into a mutually satisfying weirdness- and call it love- true love. " I think it was Robert Fulghum who wrote that.' I hope she understands what I'm saying.

'Tylyn, you'll have to write that down for me because one day I think I'd like to quote that. It is beautifully put and so fitting.' She watches me lifting the warm cookies off the tray. ' I think Sid has found someone equal to his weirdness. We'll get through this mess that Crystal has created. But it will need a lot of patience.'

'I have patience, Jenna. I'm a special education assistant. You need to have a lot of patience to deal with people with emotional problems.' I like her. Do I feel jealous? Yes, maybe a little but not of her but of the time she has spent with 87.

…

'Come on sleepyhead. If you sleep all evening you won't sleep tonight.' I don't remember falling asleep. I do remember sitting on the couch by the fire. I remember the lawyers asking me lots of questions. I remember my phone getting unlocked. I don't remember anyone leaving. I do remember closing my eyes because it helped with my headache. I sit up and look around. I have the throw from the couch over top of me and 87 is crouched down looking at me. The view behind him out the great window has disappeared into darkness.

'What time is it?' I ask.

'Around 7 pm. Sit up I have a cup of tea for you and a bunwich.' I look down at the plate and mug on the coffee table. How nice it that?

'Everyone left? They must think that I'm horrible because I fell asleep. Oh I've let you down.' I can't believe I dozed off . How rude.

'No, don't worry about it. The suits left not long after you closed your eyes. I know what's it like. I do think you might have a bit of a concussion. You're kinda displaying some of the symptoms. The exhaustion, the fuzzy head and you're holding you're head awkwardly at times. I called the doc for you. I have set up an appointment with one of the team doctors for the morning.' He has a plate of bunwiches and a bowl of soup.

'Did you get the soup from the freezer?' I ask. It smells like the curried lentil soup.

'Yeah, do you want a sip? It was just one bowl full so I thought we could share.' He hands me his spoon. It does taste good. ' I had to put away the cookies or else we'd have had none left.'

'I can always make more. No worries.' It feels good to eat although chewing is hard on the head. I look at the lights on the tree for a minute. They are twinkling. Earlier today I couldn't look at them without having to close my eyes but it's fine now. We eat in companionable silence.

'What did Jenna and the suits decide?' I ask eventually. I do like Jenna as she has 87's best interests at heart.

'Well, all the pictures that have been posted aren't anything bad. Mostly just of you at the table with the others in the background. There is one of you looking very annoyed but other than that nothing. The police are going to be charging her two thugs with battery for Mr Earl who is doing better. I called the hospital. As for Crystal, she broke her parole and her curfew so now is back under watch. Hopefully, that is it. Now that she has been exposed again it will be more difficult for her to get released.' He has given me back the spoon.' Head too sore to chew?'

'A little. It's getting better. Can we go see Mr Earl?' I look at the clock. We have about an hour before visiting hours are over.

'Sure if you're up to it.' This brings a smile to his lips.

'Why are you smiling?' I ask

'Jen and I had a bet. I bet her that you'd be leaving the house tonight. She said not. Jen doesn't know what a tough nut you are.' He laughs.

We finish up our meal. I brush my teeth and take another Advil. Sleep is really the best medicine. I go to the laundry room to get my snowsuit jacket. It will have to do. When I spy my red coat, it's all clean and refreshed. My beret is washed and repaired.

'Sid? Sid? When did this happen?' I carry both items through to the kitchen where he is loading the dishwasher.

'This morning. I gave them to Alvin when he came to check up on us. I don't normally use the concierge service here. I like to do my own errands but today was different. I wanted to have your coat ready for you.' My heart melts. He really does get my weirdness.

…..

The air is crisp when we leave the hospital. It feels good to breath and move. Mr Earl is pretty banged up but the nurses said it all soft tissue damage. That he will heal and be fine. He is being kept in hospital for observation. 87 and I visited for only a few minutes as he was pretty tired. I sat with him by myself for a few minutes while 87 signed autographs for some of the other patients. I just held his hand because I knew I would cry if I spoke. The snow crunches as we walk over to Rover.

'Up for a drive?' 87 swings my hand gently rousing me from my thoughts.

'Sure. It's lovely out tonight. The lights from the city are beautiful.' I hear the click of Rover's door unlock as I get to it.

The streets are lined with Christmas lights on the lampposts and the snow makes everything seem fresh and clean. We turn away from the road we would normally take back to 87's cave. And instead we turn the opposite direction. I recognize a few of the buildings from last night. But we don't stop. We cross several more streets and turn on to another. Finally I see lights up a head. It's a rink. An outdoor rink.

'Is this Sidney Street? You mean last night I was this close to Sidney Street?' I can't believe my eyes. The rink is lit up with overhead lights and is host to just a few skaters. I'd hug him Rover just doesn't accommodate random huggings.

'This is the Penguins Pond. I thought you'd like to see it.' 87 smiles at me.

'Oh too bad we don't have our skates. It's lovely.' Actually, folks it's just a rink but to me. It is perfect. Nothing fancy just an ice rink on a street named Sidney.

'Who says we don't have our skates.' He winks at me and looks over to the back seat at our skates. I climb over the console take the gearshift in my tummy to give him a huge ILoveYou kiss.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 Head Games.

'Look at you Chickadee all bright and chirper this morning.' I laugh at her. 91 is sitting on top of my stomach looking full of spit and sparkle. I was going to try and sneak out of bed this morning to make her breakfast but she caught me. She's been trying to wrestle with me but I'm not putting up a fight. It's nice to see her full of spunk. I tweek one of her nipples. 'What's this you trying to grow some real boobies?'

'Oh that feels good. I think that they've gotten bigger since I've been here. What do you think?' she places a hand under the nipple I was playing with like she is trying to measure it.

'Maybe just a little. But I'll have to do more investigations before I come to any firm conclusions.' I tease her. ' Now where did I put my magnifying glass?'

'I'll investigate a firm conclusion Sherwood Hockeypuck.' She gives me a wink. She pounces on me again lying full against me and wiggling. I can't help it I'm a guy I love being fondled. 'See I knew Sherwood would never let me down.'

'Are you sure your up to this? We can just cuddle if you want?' I don't want her to over do it. I'm pretty much always up for sex but am willing just to play until she's physically ready.

'It's been a while you know.' 91 says coyly. ' I kinda feel, you know.'

'No, I don't know. Could you explain it to me, Miss Chickadee?' I prod her. I know that we've been having sex for months now but 91 is still shy about actually putting what she feels into words. 'What are you feeling? Is there something you want?'

'You know.' She whispers in my ear. And she's right I do know because I want it too.

Some time later we are still in bed discussing the next couple of days, we are going to be very busy and I don't want 91 to over do. When my phone rings, my mother's special ringtone. I give 91 an "I'm sorry" smooch and roll over and answer it.

' Hi Mom. '

'Good morning, Sid. Did I catch you atta bad time?' Mom still asks this even though she knows I don't answer if it is not convenient.

'No, this is fine. How's everything there? Pappy's okay isn't he?' It's a toss up in my world who is sicker Pappy or Morty.

'Oh, he's fine. He was down to the legion last night watching hockey and chatting with his friends.' Mom sounds a little put out. 'He's supposed to be getting rest but he just doesn't slow down. It was well after 11pm when I finally went to drive him home.'

This makes me smile. No doubt Pappy was chatting up the barmaids and bull shitting with the locals. If he's going to live life, he's going do it on his terms.

'But that's now why I called. You've seen the weather forecast for here? They're calling for a big storm to blow in Sunday sometime. They are predicting that we may get close to 50 cm of snow.'

'I have been watching but as far as I can tell they are saying that it will be much later on Sunday evening or maybe even on Monday. Ty and I are supposed to land around 10 pm. Why? Are you concerned?' If the flight gets cancelled there's not much I can do about it.

'Well, I just worry about you.' I know that Mom, I think but don't say anything. 'Your dad says he's going to park my Highlander at the airport. Do you still have a set of keys to it?'

'Yeah. That's a good idea. Then if the plane's delayed, we'll just drive home when we get there.' Dad's the practical one in our family. 'Get Dad to throw a shovel in the back just in case.'

'Sure, if you think it's necessary. That's the other thing. Sid, are you sure you want to have Christmas in the old house? The lake house is bigger and more comfy. I know it's further from town but ..'

'I want to spend Christmas in the old house, Mom. Taylor said she was good with the idea. I think she likes being in town closer to her friends. Ty and I will be in my room down stairs so you don't have to worry about finding a bed for the backroom.' I cut her off mid sentence.

'I know that's what you want but I don't want your friend to be uncomfortable. The Lake house is beautiful.' Mom isn't listening to me.

'Hear me Mom, if you want to stay at the lake house, fine. Ty and I are staying at the old house. The Hylkema family were very gracious to host me for Ty's birthday. It wasn't a four star hotel but it felt like home. I want the same for Ty. She's not expecting fancy. She's a country girl.'

'But Sid you only have a single bed. It's will be very cramped and the downstairs gets very cold and the bathroom down there really needs to be re done. I've told you this time after time. I wish you'd let us update the place.' She sounding frustrated.

'Mom, it will all be fine. Ty and I will be fine down there.' How do I tell my Mom that even though we sleep in a King sized bed, 91 is never more than a few mm away from me. Hell, at Dragonfly we slept on a couch with Hairy hogging all the room. 'Give it a chance, okay.'

'Okay. Everyone keeps telling us Tylyn is a nice girl. I hope this all works out.'

'She is Mom. Say Hi to the family out there. I'll see you on Sunday.' I pause and think for a minute. 'We'll see you on Sunday.'

'We'll be watching the games this weekend. Keep your head up son and have fun playing. I love you.' Mom always says this at the end of every one of our conversations.

'I love you too. Don't worry too much about me.' As I always end our conversations.

91 has gone through the shower while I was talking to Mom. She has her suitcase out and is packing for our trip because when we leave for the game tomorrow, we won't be back for nearly a week. 91 will fly with the team for our game in Montreal on Sunday afternoon. Fortunately, the game against the Habs is early start at 130pm. We will have about four and a half days in Nova Scotia before flying back here. I watch her for a few minutes. Hmmm. I do hope it goes okay.

…

'You're not serious are you? Ty, it's been less than 48 hours since you hit your head.' I can't believe my ears. 'You really think you're up to skating this morning at practice?'

I know, we skated for a bit last night but that was just some gliding around. Nothing strenuous like having 23 guys shooting pucks and flying around at high speeds. I try to stare her down but she's woken up this morning full of spit and sparkle.

'Really, I feel fine. No headache, no fuzzy brain, and no trouble with blinking lights. I can do it. Sleep for me has always been the best medicine. And I slept so well last night.' She gives me an excited little body vibrating smile. But I am not convinced.

'Okay, what about a compromise. We'll go to the rink, let the team doctor check you out and let him decide if you skate.' One of us has to be the voice of reason. ' He has a lot of experience with concussions.'

'But if he says I can skate, you be good with it.' I'm putting our breakfast plates in the dishwasher while 91 prepares the picnic basket full of baking and treats for our afternoon Christmas get together with Alice, Jean, and Harv at Morty's house. Morty got home from hospital yesterday so we'll all go over there for a brief visit.

'Not really but I'll go along with it. Ty, I have concerns and I just want the best for you. You know that right?'

'I do. Just as I want to wrap you up in bubble wrap every time you go on the ice but I know that it is just not realistic if you're going to be you and be happy. If I find any symptoms coming back I promise I'll leave the ice.' 91 looks at me.

'Fine, but really the next few days are going to be very busy. If you're not up to it, we don't have to go to the Christmas party at the club tonight. We can just stay here and have some down time.' I'm good with a cave night.

'Hmm, if you want.' But I can tell by her wistful look she wants to go.

'Lets see how you are later. I'm going to run a load down to the rover. All the presents for this afternoon are in the laundry room?'

'

'Yes, the two big gift bags are for the gang and the smaller one is for Marcela. I'll just finish this up and help you.' 91 is an organizer.

I load up with stuff and take the elevator to the parking level. I'm doing my own mental organizing along the way. We'll drop off Marcela's gift on our way to practice. If we cut short the visit at Morty's, I might be able to talk 91 into a nap. 91's hockey bag and the picnic basket are in the middle of the laundry room as the door opens. She is putting on her coat and beret.

'I think that this is everything unless you can think of anything else.' She says.

I push the apron covering the top of the picnic basket inadvertently and peek inside.

'Hey, have you been holding out on me? Where did all this baking come from? These are more gingerbread boys.' I yell in mock horror. 'These will not be leaving the cave! My cookies!' This brings a laugh from her lips.

….

Hckybt: you up?

Lego10:yeah,whassup?

I go and sit in the great room to look out over the city. There is snow lightly falling and a gentle breeze swirling it around on the deck. The "snow men' trees look rather chilly tonight. Off in the distance, the city is quietly sleeping.

'Hi there, Sweet cheeks. Whassup? Frodo okay?' Lauren's voice is just as I remember it. Husky, sultry and dangerous.

'Hey Lauren. 91 is sleeping. I just thought I'd call 'cause I'm worried about her. You know her better than me.' I thought about calling her family but I don't want to upset them. David is in Copenhagen with Ture so with the time change it was a no go. 91 told me that Kendra is on a ski trip so I looked through my phone and decided on Lego.

'So she does have a concussion then.' Says a concerned Lauren.

'Yeah a mild one but she's got a lot of the symptoms. The team doctor checked her out today. He said she could skate but only with a few of the guys. So 91 worked a couple of our D that have been struggling with their positional play. Then we joined some friends for a Christmas lunch and gift exchange. It was all I could do to get her to sit with a cup of tea before we went out to the club's Christmas party tonight. How do I get her to slow down? I can see 91 is physically exhausted but she just won't give up.' I tell her.

'Yeah, tell that to everyone who has ever met her on a playing field. Frodo is relentless. So have to you'll have to use some psychology on her. Think about her personality. Frodo is always helping people out. Hell, she didn't stop running that day she did the 40 k until Hairy started to whimper. She'll move heaven and earth to help someone she loves out. She told me about fighting her way back to your cave after visiting your friend Morty in hospital during the storm. So let her think she's doing you a favor.'

'Hmmm, a favor? I'll try. We've a couple of busy days a head of us and I don't want her to be over whelmed. We fly to Montreal after tomorrow's game, to then have dinner with my former teammate Colby Armstrong and his wife, and we won't be back here until the 27th. So the morning will be busy with packing and organizing.' I think about all the events over the next few days.

'Does she have to sit in the stands? I mean I know Frodo would be crushed not to go the game. But I've been to Canuck games and live games put a person on sensory overload. I know she'd do anything for you if you asked her.'

'I know that our GM has hinted that she can sit up in the press box with him. That would be a better option. I call him and see if he will invite her. I know that they spend most of the game texting back and forth.' That will solve both games.

'As for resting, _Sid_, and you know when I call you this I don't mean your name but rather a reference to Sid the sloth from Ice Age the movie.' She laughs at me.

'What are you saying? Are you saying I'm a loveable cartoon character of stunning intelligence and grace?' I rib her back.

'Actually, no. It is more of a physical thing. Both of you have narrow shoulders wide butts and toothy grins. But if you want, I'll go with annoy, pestering and slightly dim.' She chirps at me. 'As for resting, Frodo told me your line of hockey players are huggers. Well Frodo is a snuggler. Tell your down a snuggle then watch what happens.'

'A snuggle. I didn't think about that. Good one.' I make mental notes. 'So how goes with you? 91 said that your school gave you extra time to make up your assignments that you missed because of your surgery.'

'Yeah, I'm all done now. I leave in the morning for Toronto. I'm spending Christmas with my Dad and his family. I have a day in TO before going to London on Sunday. It'll be fine.' 91 is right Lauren doesn't sound fine with it.

'How long are you staying with them?'

'I don't know. I usually only stay a few days. I'll probably come back here early to get a head start on next semester's reading.' This gives me an idea.

'Lauren, and I use that in the Bogie and Bacall sense of the name, would you come here to Pittsburgh and spend New Years with 91 and me?' I can just imagine 91's excitement.

'Really? You don't want a third wheel around. Plus I hear you two have plans for a swanky New Years Eve party.' Lego says.

'Yeah, but I can get another ticket. Plus, I bet you have a stunning dress somewhere in your closet.' And if not I know 91 would love to go shopping for one. 'I know 91 would love to see you. She's not said anything but I know she's missing her family and friends. She's constantly on her phone texting.'

'I don't know. It just seems kinda short notice'

'Look I'll send you an e ticket to fly here. You and 91 can gab and chat, come to our games, and we'll all go out and celebrate the New Year together.' I'm hoping that Lego says yes because I think it would do her a world of good. She is sounding so serious. Gone is her free spirit from the summer. 'It will be a fun for all of us.'

'Okay if your sure. I don't want to take up your time with Frodo.'

'Look how about you fly in on the 30th and back to Duke on the 2nd. That should give you a bit of time to get organized for your next semester. 91 doesn't leave until the 5th. We have a couple of days by ourselves before she goes back to Vancouver.' I like this plan.

'It does sound fun.' I can hear a smile in her voice. 'But don't you think that I'll be cheering for the Pens.'

'Oh, I wouldn't presume so much. Look text me your email and I'll send you an e ticket. And don't mention any of this to 91. I want it to be a surprise.' I say 'Thanks for your suggestions for helping 91. I really appreciate them.'

'You're welcome. Anytime you just call the master.' She laughs. 'And when you can take the ice chip from my hand Rockhopper , your training will be complete.'

I hang up the phone laughing at her reference to the old TV show Kung Fu. Now to put the plan into place, I start by texting Biz.

….

I can't believe how malleable 91 is when you know what buttons to push. Lego's advice has been right on the money. She spent today's game up in the box with Ray and his assistants. It sounded like they were happy to have her. 91 has been telling me about all the things that she has learn about managing an NHL team. I did ask her to draw a cartoon for Cruise, Colby's 3year old son as a little Christmas present. I thought a one fun picture of maybe Iceburgh would work but 91 has taken the idea and made it into a short story. She has been busy colouring the pictures all day. Her creativity amazes me. The Armstrong's are going to be blown away with her effort. We're running a bit late because we stopped to have the hotel office center laminate the pages and form them into a book.

A gust a wind blows us into the busy restaurant. The maître d' nods his recognition of me and leads us to a quiet booth at the back. Colby and Melissa are seated already and rise to greet us.

'Colby, Melissa this is my girlfriend Tylyn.' I introduce them. '91 remember what I told. He lies about everything. Colby hasn't got a grip on reality.'

'Yeah right Creature. That's only in your imagination.' Colby gives me a hug and shakes 91's out stretched hand looks at it for a minute then flips it over and kisses it.

'I'm standing right here, Arm dog. Right here.' I give him my best death stare. This brings a belly laugh from Melissa who must be 7 or 8 months pregnant.

'Nice to meet you both.' 91 looks between us all tentatively.

'Tylyn don't worry about these two. They've been sparring for years. It's nice to meet you. I've been hearing lots of wonderful things about you.' Melissa says. 'I'm so glad that Sid called and suggested a quiet dinner.'

I wasn't going to tell 91 about phoning and changing our plans tonight. Originally, we were supposed to be meeting in a local pub but I thought better about it and at the last minute booked reservations in this upscale restaurant. 91 looks at me. I can tell she's thinking.

'Mel's preggers. I just wanted a nice relaxing night for all of us.' I whisper in her ear. I give it my best Oscar winning performance. 'This way we can actually talk and hear each other.'

'It's okay I have 4 older brothers and 20 bizillion boy cousins I have to deal with banter all the time.' 91 tells Mel.

As we are chatting, the sommelier joins us at the edge of our table and waits patiently for a break in conversation. He suggests several wine choices. 91 has her ID ready for him.

'It's a hazard of being short. Everyone thinks I'm 12.' She tells Mel. Mel laughs again.

'Well, you can have my share. I'm the designated driver through this pregnancy. So I have heard from a little bird that you've been busy since you arrived in PIT, Tylyn.'

'Yes, I guess so.' 91 replies.

'I have heard all about the lovely blankets and bags that the WAGS made for the silent auction table. I think that it sounds like a great idea to use up old unwanted jerseys.' Mel tells us.

'Here have you seen any of them. I took a few pictures on my phone.' I open up the albums section and scroll through the pictures until I get to the Throws. I hand the phone to Mel so she can see.

'Thanks Sid. Oh Tylyn, these are spectacular. What a great idea. Look Armdog, aren't these the best thing you've seen. I think I know someone who would like one of these and we have a few jersey's kicking around the house that could go into one. Your Mom, would love one of these, Arm dog. Don't you think that she'd love one of these?' Mel is flicking back and forth between the screens.

'Do you know Anne Adams or Michele Cooke? They are organizing a group of ladies to sew throws and bags. I'm sure if you contacted them they might be able to help you. I have a couple of phone numbers if you need them.' 91 offers.

'I'll talk to Vero tomorrow. We're all getting together after the game while you two wing your way eastward.' Mel is still smiling at the photos.

'Hey, I hear from Flower that you play Tylyn. Actually, what I heard was that you undressed the team in a single practice.' says Colby. 'And now Shero and Bylsma are letting you tweak the D.'

'I play a bit. I just try and help where I can.' 91 is shy of them still.

I push the bag with Cruise's gift toward 91. I think that this would be a great time to give it to the Armstrongs. 91 looks at me but doesn't move. I try again but she's being shy. So I lift the bag over the table to Colby.

'We've brought Cruise a little gift for his Christmas. You should open it and have a peek.' 91 is giving me a serious case of slitty eyes. 'How is he doing? Still out scoring you Armdog?'

'Yeah, but only when he has a stick. He's vicious with it. He growing and getting in mischief so I guess all's well.' Colby takes the brightly coloured bag and looks inside.

'Maybe we should wait until Christmas? What do you think Mel?'

'I can't wait. Sid thinks we should have a little peek.' Mel has the lifted out the tissue paper package then carefully unwraps the thin book. She turns it over in her hand. Yes, it looks homemade but Mel's face doesn't disappoint me. 'It's you Sid as a penguin. It's a book. Did you draw this Tylyn? Look Colby it's a storybook called. "Training camp" by Tylyn Hylkema.'

Mel proceeds to turn the pages and read out the story to us all. The opening page starts with a picture of me as a penguin in my hockey gear.

'_Sherwood Crosbill, Captain of the Penguins calls out to his team mates. "Are you ready to play men?" _

'_Oui, mon capitaine' Says Super Duper complete with unibrow and stubble._

'_Lead on ' replies Cookie still his missing tooth. _

' _Dressed and ready.' Says Brooksy his eyes all intense._

'_Jsem připraven' Vokie says in his goalie gear._

'_Certainement' says Tanger with his long hair flowing out his helmet._

'_Where's Armdog?' Captain Crossbill asks._

'_I'm here. Just running a little late.' replies Armdog_

The final page is turned and it shows all the players standing in a circle with their kids dressed up in hockey gear with Cruise as penguin in the center beside his dad. Cruise's curls poking out from under his helmet.

'_Well, let's give these new recruits some lessons.' Says Sherwood Crosbill._

Each line of the story is it's own drawing. Each player has signed his page. 91 has captured the essence of each one of the players as penguins. The best is Armdog, who she has as a penguin dressed in a blue Leafs jersey with a stitched on pennant of the Habs Red "C".

Colby and Melissa sit there stunned. Tears have formed in the corner of Armdog's eyes as he looks at himself in cartoon penguin form. Mel looks up at him and wipes the tear away. She turns each page again slowly as she shakes her head.

'This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Look at them all. Tylyn this is amazing. Oh my god I'm speechless.' Mel is now crying.

'I didn't have much time. So I wasn't able to put much detail into the pictures but I'll try again when I have more time.' Tylyn says shyly. 'I can do a better job. I know I can.'

'This is perfect. You should write stories because this is charming. I bet Cruise'll even recognize himself.' Mel can't take her eyes off the pages.

'Thank you, Tylyn. This is the best present I think we've ever been given. Really, it's a story but a memory as well.'Armdog is a softy at heart. 'Flower is the only one missing.'

'No, turn to the back of the book.' 91 lifts the book to show the back cover. And sure enough the back cover of the book shows Flower juggling an egg on his penguin feet and he's saying 'We'll be there next year."

I am so proud of 91. She looks up at me with questioning eyes. I brush her cheek. The moment is broken when the waiter approaches the table to take our order. I know what it's like to have a concussion. 91 is on the road to recovery. I just hope that she doesn't have a set back.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 March of the [Penguins] Chicken.

'Good evening folks, I'm Eric Boyulan the copilot on your flight tonight. The weather service has just been updated for the Maritmes. There are strong winds and blowing snow to welcome us tonight. We'll be taking off in just over a half and hour to let the storm settle down. Then we will be de-iced just before we take off. It might be a bumpy ride tonight as we fly in on the tail of the Nor'easter delivering this latest blast of winter. We expect to land in Halifax around 11 pm local time. Happy Holidays from your Captain and crew, and thank you for flying Air Canada.' The message is then repeated in French. The news of a delayed flight and storm doesn't sound any better in French. I watch 87's face as the announcement plays. Nope, he's not flinching. I'm not happy about this news.

'None of that sounded good.' I watch his face for a reaction.

'They won't take off until the tower gives them the okay. The airline doesn't want a downed plane because it doesn't look good in the news. The pilot will sit us here until they know it's safe to fly and safe to land.' 87 has trust in the situation.

'As a chicken, I'm a fair weather flyer. I'm not sure I like all this travel in bad weather. I'd be quite happy for a snug coop at the moment.' I say. The steward is moving around the first class cabin handing out drinks and blankets. 87's phone buzzes on the drop down table in front of him.

'Hi Dad. Yeah we're still on the tarmack.' He listens for a minute. 'It was two points so we'll take it. Ray's got to get us a solid D man if we're to make a run for the cup. They're giving up too many chances. The goalies can only stand on their heads for so long. ….. Maybe one or two. 91 and the D coaches are working with them but it doesn't seem to help. Tanger and Nisky are a solid pair. Orpik and Engelland are working out well together it's just getting another solid pair. Each of the other guys is okay it's just finding which combination works best.' He taps me and gestures for a drink then mouths _water._

I watch the steward as he comes toward me. I am on the aisle seat because I really don't want to look outside at the blowing snow. First class has maybe 10 full seats. When we boarded, 87 was dressed in his Uncle Walter clothes but has since taken it off and stowed it away in his carryon luggage. I have my book bag at my feet tucked under the seat in front of me. I know I have a bag of dried fruit and nuts to nibble on and one bottle of water. The Steward slows down as he gets close to me.

'Can I help you?'

'Please may we have a bottle of water?' I'd kill for something warm but don't know if that's possible. Our flight should only be about an hour so I'm not sure if they even have a food service on this plane. It's a not a big plane. The steward crouches down when he returns and looks over at 87 who is still talking hockey with his Dad.

'We're going to have a bit of a wait here on the ground waiting for the storm to pass out east. Is there anything else I can get you? Maybe a blanket? Or a pillow.' the steward name tag reads Sebastien.

'Thanks but I'm okay. I accessorized with my automatic heater and pillow with me on this trip.' I have turned in my seat to face Sebastien with my back slightly to 87 as it's easier on my head to watch the steward's face.

'You have a portable automatic heater and pillow?' Sebastien looks incredulous at me.

' Oh yes, right here.' I say as I reach back and pat 87's leg but at the same time 87 lifts his hand, tucks it around me, finger waves at the Sebastien and hands him a note . 87 is behind me so I can't see him but he's still talking to his Dad on the phone. I look down at his hand that is now cuddled into my tummy. Sebastien opens the note smiles.

'Certainly, I'll be right back.' Sebastien gets up looks over at 87 smiles again and goes behind us. When he returns, he gives me a large travel mug of Earl Grey, the water bottle, a pillow and a blanket. 87's hand gives the okay sign to him as I take the items.

'Oh thank you.' The warmth of the tea soaks through the paper cup. My hands are cold and it feels so good. 'Thank you so much.'

'You're welcome. We should be taking off soon so please buckle up your safety belts. If there is anything else I can do for you just give me a wave.' Sebastien goes to move off.

'Thanks, we're going to be buckled up the whole trip tonight under the blanket . I'm hoping for a bit of a rest.' 87's voice comes from behind me. I look over my shoulder at him. He's put his phone down. 'It was a long game tonight.'

'A tough day at the office?''Sebastien laughs. 'I should be annoyed with you but that was a beautiful goal on Price. I didn't cheer, of course but I will be looking forward to Socchi next winter. Have a pleasant rest, Mr Crosby.'

'Is everything fine with your family?' I have missed most of the conversation.

'Hmmm, Dad says the weather's easing off but to watch the roads. Come snuggle back to me. How's the tea? I am tired.' He yawns as he talks. So I relax back against him. My seat belt is on so it restricts me a bit. Before I can say anything, the overhead PA comes clicks on again.

'Thank you, for your patience folks. We've been given clearance to take off. It's going to be a bumpy ride tonight so please put your seats back to the upright position and stow any loose items. The seat belt light will be left on for this whole flight for everyone's safety. We should be landing in just over an hour at Halifax.'

'Oh this doesn't sound like fun.' I hear from the seat behind us.

And it wasn't. I finished sipping my warm tea as we taxied down the runaway. 87 wrapped his arms around me and promptly dosed off. It must be nice to be able to relax on command. The plane ride for me was a roller coaster of sudden drops and jolts. The cabin was in semi darkness but I could hear gasps from the other passengers around us. Talk about a wild ride, it was worst than anything at an amusement park and kept going on and on. I did try to close my eyes but every bump along the way opened my eyes again. So my plan for a nap didn't happen.

I was relieved when the cabin lights brightened and the PA clicked back on.

'Good evening folks, in a few minutes we'll be landing in Halifax International Airport. The local time now is 10:54 pm. We got lucky and caught a bit of a tail wind. The storm has eased off for the moment but they are expecting another wave to hit in the next hour. Please have a safe rest of your journey and thank you for flying Air Canada.' He should have said SCARE Canada.

….

'You are so tense. It won't be long until we get home.' He tells me as I peer through the windshield. The wind has picked up and is blowing the snow around making it difficult to see. It doesn't help that most of the surrounding area has lost their power. I can hardly see the road. Thank goodness he knows where he is going.

'It was really scary, you know. I don't know how you could sleep through that.' I probably sound a little harsh.

'I've slept through worse. You just have to put your trust into to God.' He laughs.

'That's easy for you to say. I do trust God because he is my father and will forgive me my sins. But Nature is a mother and she will take you down every time you start to get cocky with a dose of reality.' I tell him. 'And I was sure it was going to be on that flight tonight.'

'Oh my god, 91 you are hilarious.' He laughs. 'Here I thought that Chickadees were made of tougher stuff.'

'I'm tough and chickadees know when to take cover. Did that look odd you?' We've just passed a bank with an odd glow to it.

'Yeah it did. Hold on. '87 turns the Highlander around to go back the odd glow. He pulls over, puts the hand brake on and the hazard lights. 'I'm going to look over the bank. Just stay here. I'll be right back.'

87 bundles up to head out in the snow. Fortunately, someone left a pair of winter boots for him in the back seat. As winds gust as he opens the door and flakes of snow and cold air blow in. I know I'm Canadian but really this is like serious winter. He walks over to the edge of the road and looks over the bank. 87 then goes to the back of the SUV and opens the back hatch door.

'It's a car gone over the edge. It's a steep embankment from what I remember. I'm going to take down the shovel and a flashlight to see if the people are out of the vehicle.' The door bangs shut before I can reply.

I'd get out to help him but the wind is so strong even 87 has to maneuver carefully. The snow is up to his mid thigh when he steps into the bank. I scan around trying to find the tire tracks where it went off the road but the snow has already filled in the crevices. It seems like ages that I sit waiting for him. The SUV is quietly idling keeping me safe and warm. I think about calling his family but I don't know the number. I am relieved to see him coming back up the hill with a bundle in his arms. It looks like a small child. I unlock the seat door for him so he can set what I now see as a little girl on the seat. 87 puts on the over head lamp.

'Ty, this is Betsey. Her family is in the car that's stuck down there. She's a little cold. I'm going back to get her brother, Bill.' His voice is falsely upbeat. He's looking at me _let's make a game of this. Keep it light._

'My name is Bella not Betsy. Silly.' The little girl corrects him then asks me. 'Are you his sister?'

'Hi Bella. No, I'm not Sid's sister. I'm his girlfriend. Are you cold?' I ask her. Bella looks to be about 6 or 7 years old and has several tattered layers of sweaters and a thin nylon jacket on over a pair of jeans and runners. No hat or mittens or winter coat.

'I'm frozen but it cozy and warm in your car. Where are you guys going?' she asks me. 'We're coming from a Christmas party.'

'That sounds like fun. Was Santa there?' I've turned around in the seat so I can chat with her.

'Oh yeah, but we didn't get to stay long. Dad said we had to go because Alec was being bad.' Tells me while she looks around the SUV.' We've been stuck in the snow for ages. Mom couldn't get the doors open. Then Alec started to cry again. Your car is very warm. Our car is so cold.'

Bella and I chat while we wait. I learn that she lives in Cole Harbour, goes to Astral Drive Elementary school, her brother Alec is three, her mom works as a waitress in a local café, and her dad doesn't work. It sounds like Bella, her mother and brother were all wearing their seat belts so are basically all fine. But she thinks her father is passed out at the wheel. Evidently, he doesn't believe in seat belts so won't wear one. What I learn from watching her is that this family doesn't seem to have much. But Bella is bright, happy and a talker.

87 startles us both when he tries to open the door. The bundle he is now carrying is squirming and when the wind pauses I can hear that the little boy crying. He tries again with success pushing the little boy across the seat towards his sister then gets in himself closing the door behind him. Bella is now standing on the floor in the backseat in the middle of the SUV.

'See buddy, I told you your sister would be here. It's nice and warm in here. Over you go.' The little boy is dressed very similar to Bella except he has on yellow plastic boots. He has stopped sobbing and is now just whimpering. 'Betty, you're Betty right?'

'I'm Bella, silly. You got it wrong a again.' Laughs Bella.

'Did I? Must be too many shots to the head.' He teases her pulling his toque off Alec's head. ' Help your brother. Maybe give him a hug so he knows everything is going to be fine.'

Then he looks at me speaks in French telling me that he's called 911. The old car that they were in is well and truly stuck. The kids and mom are fine but the dad is not conscious. 87 is not sure that he's breathing. It sounds like he's banged his chest on the steering wheel and his head on the windshield. Bella watches as we speak in French. And Alec is now sitting tight beside his sister. I ask how long that they'd been there because Bella was really cold. It sounds like for two or three hours. As we speak, 87 is rubbing Alec's little hands in his big warm ones.

'Okay, I'm going to get your mom you two. You guys sit tight here with Ty. I won't be a minute. Bonnie, I've called for help for your dad so can you three watch out for the police car when it comes?' 87 puts his toque back on his head and opens the door slightly.

'I'm called Bella.' She tells him in exasperation. 'Oh Alec, maybe a fire truck will come and we can see one up close.'

'You three be on the watch for it.' And he gets out and leaves after giving me a nod.

Bella has warmed up and is now comfortable chatting with me but her little brother is not so much. Alec is sitting quietly but he's shivering. I root in my book bag, purse and then in the glove box of the SUV to come up with four granola bars, a protein bar, my bag of mixed nuts, two apples, and a couple of water bottles.

'Hey, look what I found. Bella scoot over. I'm going to crawl over the seat and join two back there.' I bring my bag with me. 'Hi I'm Tylyn.' I say to the little tear streaked face.

'Did he get you name wrong too? He calls you Ty.'

'No, my name is Tylyn but Sid shortens it to just Ty. Like I call him Sid not Sidney.' I won't go into all my other nicknames 87 calls me. 'Are you hungry? I found some snacks.'

And that's how 87 and their mother find us when they get back to the SUV. I'm between the kids in the back seat. They've eaten a granola bar each and are now working on the apples. Alec has warmed up and is now joining in the conversation. I see the flashlight first as I have been watching for it but I don't say anything. The door opening is the first that the kids see their mother. She's dressed equally inappropriately for the winter weather. She has a thin jacket on over top of a hoodie. She doesn't look much older than 87 and me. But she's pale and thin just like her children.

'Hi Mommy, this is Ty and we're having a picnic. A stormy winter blizzard picnic.' Bella tells her mum. 'Get in it's warm here.'

'A picnic with food.' Chimes in Alec and as he says it my heartbreaks. The way these two have been eating, it's like they haven't ever had a full tummy.

'I hope you two have been minding your manners.' She can hardily talk for shivering.

'Take a minute Chantelle. Warm up.' 87 has climbed into the drivers seat and the mom is now sitting in the front beside him. 'Ty this is Brittany's mom, Chantelle.'

'_My name is Bella_.' And she looks at him like 87's lost his marbles.

'Mine too.' Alec adds.

'Right your name is ' but 87 stops talking. 'Hey, Alec buddy I think that's the fire truck. Look at the lights coming.'

87 reaches above our head up clicks off the over head lamp so we can see the red and white lights coming in our direction. Alec let's out a huge sigh of appreciation.

I tap 87 and point to the little boy whose face is full of wonder and amazement.

'Hey buddy, want to get a closer view. Ty hand him over.'

So I lift the little boy over the seat and 87 sits him on his lap. Chantelle watches with tears pouring down her face. It is little boy nirvana. Sitting at a steering wheel watching a big red fire truck pull up beside you. Actually, from the look on 87's face it is probably big boy nirvana too.

'You guys sit tight. I'll talk to these guys and we'll see if we can get some help for your Dad.' 87 looks back over the seat to me. Chantelle just nods. 'Alec, buddy I'm leaving you in charge.'

More snow blows into the vehicle as he gets out and disappears in the darkness to the fire truck. Beyond the big red truck is now a police cruiser and an ambulance. Alec now in command of the drivers' seat looks happy kneeling holding on to the steering wheel and looking out the window. I click on the overhead lamp.

'Chantelle, would you like some of our picnic?' I offer.

'No thanks I'm not hungry. Really.' She pauses but she doesn't look convinced.

'You should eat something. We have a couple of bars left, some nuts and a water bottle. It will help you feel better.' I tell her.

'Maybe a bar then. I can't thank you enough for stopping and helping us. You've been so kind. I….' Chantelles voice breaks.

'I'm just glad the power was out so we saw your lights. Eat please and have a drink. Bella, do you want to see the pictures in my sketch book?' I'd show them to Alec too but he's not interested in anything other than the bright flashing lights. As we sit there, a police car pulls up and two officers join the group standing in the lee of the big truck. 87 leads a group of them with a stretcher down the path he has created to the mired car but one of the policeman walks over to us. He opens the driver's door.

'Hi, you must be Alec.' he's an older man with a kind face. He looks to Chantelle and says. 'Ma'am would you join me in the cruiser to answer a few questions.'

I watch Alec at the steering wheel of the SUV but he doesn't seem to be interested in touching any of the controls. Bella is busy "reading" the Banty stories that I have rough drawn in my sketchbook. She is babbling up a storm about how funny the chickens look playing hockey. Men are going down to the accident scene carrying equipment and coming back again but no 87. Chantelle is in the police cruiser looking wan again. None of this gives me much hope.

…..

'I'm sorry that this is your first memory of Nova Scotia. It wasn't what I'd planned.' 87 has turned SUV back on to the main road. I can see some streetlights shining off in the distance. 87 offered to drive Chantelle and the kids home as the ER crews were pretty busy. When we got there, Chantelle called on a neighbour to look after Bella and Alec while I helped put them to bed. The police are going to come take her to the hospital. It's evidently going to take the ER crews a bit to cut her husband out of the vehicle. According to the ER guys it will be touch and go if he makes it. "I'd hoped for a fun Christmas not this..'

'Please don't worry. I'm just glad we spotted the lights. Goodness knows how long they'd have been there. We were the only vehicle on that road until the Emergency crews arrived and you called them. ' I can make out in the darkness and swirling snow storefronts and large buildings. We must be getting close to the Crosby home. 'Your family will be worried about you. We've been much longer than the 30 hour drive you spoke about.'

'I called Mom from Chantelle's place to let her know to put the kettle on for tea. I did text her that we stopped at an accident so they'll know why we're delayed.' He signals and turns off to the right into a street lined with homes. We are winding our way through a maze of streets. 'I told her that we'd catch up on the details when we got there. This is Cole Harbour what you can see of it. Tomorrow we'll go a drive so you can see it better.'

'That will be nice.' I can feel the weariness of the day creeping into my bones. I should feel nervous about meeting 87's family but honestly I don't. I'm much too tired. It's been emotionally stressful with the plane ride from hell and then the car accident. A good cup of tea and a big sleep is all I really want right now. My head starting aching a while ago and now it is feeling kinda a woozy.

'Tired Chickadee?' 87 lifts my hand and kisses it. 'You look exhausted as I feel. We don't have to stay up late chatting. Just give me the signal and we'll go off to bed.'

We've come to the end of a street of older homes. This street has power to the homes and some of the houses are decorated with Christmas lights. It really does look very festive with the multicolours with the fresh white snow blowing around.

The driveway just head of us has a man running a snow blower clearing a section of pavement. 87 slows down to turn into the spot. He lifts his hand and waves. I recognize Troy Crosby from his pictures. Mr Crosby moves his machine out of the way so 87 can park.

'Bundle up the wind is wicked tonight. Don't worry about the bags Dad and I'll get them. I'll come around and open your door.' He gets out while I button up my coat and put on my beret. I watch him hug his dad and for just a moment I miss my dad. Then he comes over to my door opens it and says.' Hold on to your beret or you'll lose it.

The wind tugs at my hood, the ruffle on the bottom of my coat and pushes me back into 87 as we walk. Mr Crosby walks a head of me blocking the wind as much as he can for me. The house is an older split level on a city lot. We walk through the carport and up a back staircase to a deck. At the door, we are met by a big golden retriever who is barking.

'Out of the way, Honey. Basket now.' Mr Crosby starts by talking to the dog then calls. 'Trina, they're here. You can stop worrying.'

I step into a mudroom full of coats, boots, and assorted gear. Honey the dog has a basket in the corner full of blankets and toys. She's sitting in it wagging her tail and is still barking excitedly.

'Hush, Honey girl. Let me take these boots off. I'll come to you. There's a good girl.' The dog calms down as 87 talks to her. 'Dad this is Tylyn. Tylyn my dad Troy.'

'Hello, sir.' I gaze up into Mr Crosby's face and I get a glimpse into the future to what 87 will look like in maybe thirty years.

'Sir? Please call me Troy.' He says in a reminiscently deep voice. 'Welcome to our home.'

I take off my coat and put the beret into a pocket. I'm not sure where to hang it as all the pegs are full. 87 takes it from my hand and puts my coat on the hook with his parka. Next I work on my leather winter boots. I didn't think to bring any slippers.

As I lean over my head swims with a wave of dizziness, I have to put my hand on the wall to steady myself.

'Goodness, Sid I've been worried about you all evening. You can't imagine how good it is to see you here safe and sound.' I look up to see Mrs Crosby standing in the doorway that leads into the home. Sid has her in a big bear hug. 'It's good to have you home.'

'Mom, I'd like you to meet Tylyn. Ty, this is my mom Trina.' 87 steps back so we can see each other. Mrs Crosby is about my height.

'Hello Tylyn.' She says 'That must have been an awful trip for you tonight. Would you like a cup of tea help warm you up? Come through to the kitchen where I have the table set.'

'Thank you, I'd love a cup.' I put my boots on the drain board and follow with the family into the warm kitchen. Honey brings up the rear clicking the linoleum floor with her nails.

The house is like anyone of my friends or family. The kitchen has a round table at one side with four chairs around it. Placed in the middle of the table are plates with muffins, scones, cold cuts and cheese. There is a stack of side plates, mugs and silverware. Mrs Crosby goes to a side counter and carries over a large teapot covered in a flowery tea cozy. Both 87 and his dad sit down but I wait to see which chair Mrs Crosby chooses before I sit down beside 87. I know around our table at home everyone has their favorite seats.

'Come sit, Tylyn. You must be exhausted.' I can smell the Earl Grey. I look up at 87. I wonder if he told her. I get handed the first mug poured.

'It was a bumpy flight in tonight. Ty here was convinced that Air Canada should have changed it's name to Scare Canada.' His parents both chuckle at 87's statement. 'The storm looks like it's picking up out there again. Thanks for putting my winter boots in the trunk.' 87 has put a side plate in front of me and is loading up one for himself.

I feel almost too tired to eat. I can hear their voices around me talking about the weather, the flight here, the narrow win in Montreal, the Pens standings in the league, Taylor is sleeping and finally the drive here from the airport. I sip my tea and listen. 87 and his parents obviously have a great relationship. They don't exclude me from the conversation. I just don't have anything to add to it. Honey has settled herself down under the table and I can feel her sniffing my feet occasionally. 87 places a half a bran muffin with a slice of white cheese on my side plate. I sit looking at it. I'm hungry but just don't seem to have the energy to chew. Honey woofs from under the table as a tall blonde girl comes into the kitchen blinking against the brightness of the lights.

'Tay! You woke up.' 87 gets up and hugs his sister.

'Jeez ,you guys were making enough noise to wake the dead. Honey, it's me you idiot stop barking already.' Taylor looks like any one of my friends dressed in baggy 'Shattucks' hoody and flannel pyjama bottoms. Her long hair is tied back in to a ponytail.

'Get yourself a mug if you want tea.' Says Mrs Crosby and Taylor does cross to a cupboard and gets a bright red mug. But there's no extra seat for her. That's when I realize I'm sitting in Taylor's seat. I look around the table and 87 has his hand up.

'I'll get the extra chair from the back room.' Mr Crosby starts to stand up but 87 waves him down as he slides his chair back from the table so I can sit on his lap.

I go over to him and he pulls me on to his knee.

'Tay this is Ty.' 87 introduces us. I smile a hello at her from my new perch. She just looks at me. I remember how I felt when Micah brought home Kelsey. I kinda felt like she was an interloper into our family so I understand if Taylor has reservations about me. 87 doesn't seem to notice. He has moved my plate and tea mug closer so I can reach them. I start to nibble at the muffin .

'Tylyn, you don't have to eat that muffin. Sid, I'm sure that Tylyn can serve herself.' Mrs Crosby concern is evident. I don't know what to say.

'Ty knows if she doesn't want it just to put it back on my plate. I'll finish what ever is left Mom. Don't worry we've worked out a system.' He tells his Mom.

I can feel the warm of 87's body seeping into mine. The friendly banter around the table is becoming blurred into a monotone drone. The voices become distant. I think to myself, I'll just close my eyes for a second to give them a rest.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56. The Burrow.

I wake up the same time every morning. It really doesn't seem to matter when I go to bed. My body just knows that it's time to get up. Troy's snoring doesn't help. The wind has died down as I open the door for Honey to go out for her morning stroll. The cold air blows in the back door. At least it's stopped snowing, I think as I work at tidying the dishes we left on the table last night. It's nice to have the kids home even if we're not at the lake house. I have my reservations about having Christmas in this old house.

We were all pretty tired when Sid and his girl came through the door last night. I load the dishwasher with the dirty dishes. She's not what I would have chosen for him. I'd have picked a sporty girl who could keep up with his sport filled lifestyle, someone out going and energetic, a happy girl, a fun girl. Some one strong enough to deal with Sid's iron willed personality. I didn't see any of this last night. Tylyn sat quiet and shy while we talked around the table. She's tiny almost birdlike with her blue eyes watching everything. She didn't seem critical. She just watched every movement that was made. Yet everyone who has met her tells us the same thing. She's lovely and perfect for him but nothing more. Sid hasn't said much to us about her. Other than she's from the west coast, she's a Pens fan, she's a good cook and a kind person. I've learned not to pry over the years. Sid just shuts down and then he won't say anything. The Lemeuix's have been vague because Sid swore them to silence. They also know not to push him. Troy is concerned that she is distracting Sid. Although his play of late has been fine, the team is struggling to win games, to hold leads and it is reflected in their standings. Personally, I know one player doesn't make a team. But Troy has his concerns.

I glance at the clock as I put a pot of coffee on. It's close to 730 am and I hear movement down the hall. So it doesn't surprise me to see Troy come through to the kitchen.

'Morning. Has Honey gone out already?' He says as he leans with his back against the counter opposite me.

'Yes, she's been jumping around in the snow in the back yard. The snow is so deep out there she won't need a walk today. Earlier she was trying to chase a crow off the clothesline but she got mired in the snow. The crow seemed to be mocking her. It was funny to watch.' I tell him.

'What you think?' I know what the subject matter is that Troy is getting at. _Tylyn_.

'I don't know. She was very quiet. But everyone seems to like her.' I really don't know what to make of the little girl. 'I guess we just have to give it a chance. Sid's always made good choices so I guess we have to trust him.'

'Mario was telling me there was another incident with that Crystal gal. She wasn't a great choice. I think he should wait …'

'You don't get a choice in this matter. I don't get a choice in this the only person who gets a choice is Sid. I know we both love our son but he has to make his own choices right or wrong.' I may not like what I'm saying but I believe in it. 'He is not a boy anymore but a man to make his own choices. Hockey is first in his life. It always has been. Let him make his own decisions, Troy.'

'Yeah, I hear what your saying but the team has a real chance to go for another cup this year but they have to focus. I just want him to focus on what is important.' Troy pours a cup of coffee for both of us.

'Important to whom? You or Sid or the team? Don't push him Troy, you know what he's like. Please think about what you say to him.' I love my son but he can be a real mule at times; stubborn, strong willed and unrelenting. These are the same qualities that have got him to where he is in the NHL but they can be difficult to manage when things are not going Sid's way.

We sit in silence for a long while each lost in our own thoughts. The front door bell rings breaking us out of our revelry. Troy gets up to go answer it. I go to the back door to deal with the now barking Honey. I close the inner mudroom door so she can't bolt through the house. I wonder who would be calling at this hour. Everyone familiar with our family comes to the back door. I get Honey on her blanket to dry off before I slip through the door back into the kitchen.

'Who is it?' I call out to Troy.

'Puralator with a huge box for Tylyn.' He carries it through and sits it on the kitchen floor. We both stand back and look at the huge brightly decorated box . 'The return address is Dragonfly Farms. Do you think it's from her family?'

'Maybe. Sid said she was a farm girl. I don't know.' I take up my mug for another swig of the warm brown liquid. I listen carefully. Yes, that's the shower in the basement. Someone's up downstairs. 'Do you hear that?'

'Yeah, that's good. Sid seems to have lots planned this trip so he better get up and moving. Want another cup?' Troy is pouring himself another cup of coffee.

'Sure. I suppose I should start on breakfast soon.' I hold out my mug for a top up.

"Wait a minute. Let's see who is moving first.' Troy fills up my mug then joins me at the table. It's not long before we hear the ting of a puck off the metal support post in the basement. Then a thump on the wall. Honey barks in the mudroom. I get up and let her into the kitchen but the big golden dog runs down to the basement. We listen to the laughter filtering up the stairs and more thumps, bangs and slap shots. It takes me back years to when Sid was a boy and he would be down there for hours. I smile at Troy. 'It sounds like Sid needs practice hitting the open dryer door.'

Moment later there is a crash bang on the staircase, and lots of running feet coming up the stairs. Honey is back to barking. Tylyn comes flying into the kitchen with Sid hot on her heels. Honey is bringing up the rear tail wagging and tongue lollying out the side of her mouth. They nearly crash into the big box in the middle of the kitchen floor. It's like he never left.

'Whoa that was close. Hey, who's the parcel for?' Sid screeches to a stop catching Tylyn in his arms before he collapses into a chair. She's dressed in a black corduroy jumper with a black and white turtleneck underneath it and black wooly tights. It looks like she's dressed for school. Her hair is up in a ponytail and her face is bright and flushed from the exercise making her cheeks pink.

'It's addressed to Tylyn. Purolater dropped it off about a half an hour ago.' I say as Honey is now busy sniffing the box.

'For me?' She gets up and looks at the box. 'It's from Dragonfly! 87 look Mama sent a parcel.' I swear she's vibrating with excitement. She has turned the box around so Sid can read the labels. 'Mama drawn lots of Christmassy things on the outside. I wonder how she got this address.'

'Rosalie called me about a week ago to ask for this address. She also said the parcel should be opened right away.' Sid goes and gets pair of scissors from the junk drawer for her. 'Here these should help you.'

'Really, 87. ' Tylyn looks at me and asks. 'Would you mind if I opened the parcel?'

'Sounds like a plan. We're not rushing out anywhere today.' Her face is flushed with excitement and her eyes are full of life this morning. She is positively sparkling.

'Thank you, Mrs Crosby.' She takes the scissors and carefully slices open the box. 'Look, it's full of presents. One for you 87. One for me. One for your sister. Look here's one for your parents. Oh Mama, made me a new Christmas apron. '

She is lifting out the colourfully wrapped parcels and handing them to Sid who is stacking them up on the table. Tylyn is kneeling on the floor with the big box in front of her. Honey is beside her trying to get her head in the box too. I try and pull the dog away but she's not budging. Tylyn stops and sits back on her heels for a minute. Her face has gone from bright and happy to eyes filled with tears and sadness.

'Look, it's a Buster bone.' She's holding up a big dried up hipbone of some really large animal. 'Hairy must have packed it in here without Mama noticing.'

'I know you miss Hairy, 91. Just think of how much fun she had stealing that bone from Buster. You'll see her soon.' Sid says to comfort her. He tells us. 'Hairy is 91's running partner. She's a rescue dog with a talent for stealing stuff.'

'Yeah, I know. She's such a pain in the bum but I really do miss her.' She looks at the big bone. Honey is fascinated with the bone in her hand. ' Want a Buster bone, Honey? He probably doesn't even know it's gone.'

We watch as Honey gently takes the bone out of her hand and disappear into the mudroom. Tylyn looks back into the box to continue emptying the contents. A few more presents come out and then a jars of home canned goods.

'Yes, Rosalie.' Sid yells like he's scored the winning goal in game 7 of a series. 'I asked her to send more pie fillings if she was sending a box. Hey, Mom did you get those groceries on the list that I sent?'

'Yes. I did my best.' I'm not much of a cook so some of the items I had to ask the clerks about. ' It's all together in a box on the freezer in the mudroom.'

'91, can you make some pie while we're here? Maybe some molasses buns? Ooh clam chowder.' This is my boy. He's been hungry and thinking about food from the moment he was born. '91 is a pretty good cook.'

I watch Tylyn's face as Sid's talking to her. Her face is like a mirror into her mind. I can see what she's thinking by her expressions. She couldn't lie if she tried. As Sid speaks she goes from looking surprised to half closing her eyes and frowning at him. Tylyn purses her lips and seems to be considering something.

'I don't have the pie plates, Mr _Scary Pie Tummy_. So no go. The buns and soup will be easy enough.' She tells him.

'Ha. I packed one of the pie plates in your hockey bag. Ha. I hoped Rosalie wouldn't forget her favorite Penguin.' He teases her.

'Just wait till I tell Mama. You do know she's doing this to slow you down so the Canuckleheads will get a head of you guys in the standings. Really? Are you so easily tricked? Mama's a Canuck fan. Don't trust her.' Tylyn chirps him. She's actually chirping Sid. Then without pausing she turns to me and says. 'Next thing he'll start thinking he's _Sidney Crosby_.'

This causes Troy to burst out laughing. This little gal has got some sass in her. I'm not sure what she meant by Sid thinking he's _Sidney Crosby_ because well he is but it sure tickled Troy's funny bone.

'What the hell are you laughing at Dad? It wasn't that funny.' Sid is looking at his father like he's demented.

'Tylyn make the pie or pies. What ever he wants? I really want to see Sid think he's _Sidney Crosby_. That was hilarious.' Troy is still laughing.

'Okay enough laughing at my expense. What about breakfast? A guy could starve around here. 91 how about some nice pumpkin pancakes? Bacon? Scrambled eggs?' Sid goes back to pestering her.

'Sidney' I use my best mom voice. 'Tylyn is here as our guest not to spend her visit cooking. I'll get started on some breakfast. There's coffee in the pot if you want.'

'I love to cook Mrs Crosby. I don't mind. See Mama made me a new Christmas apron and everything.' She holds up the Christmas fabric apron.

'You can help if you want. I don't do fancy. I just do food and generally lots of it.' I stand up and walk over to the fridge. I look out the front window in time to see a taxi pulling up outside. 'Oh jeez, Troy, I think Pappy's taken a taxi over here. The plow went by and there's no way he's going to make it through the snow in here. Can you two go out and help him.'

We all are now looking out the front window as Pappy pays the taxicab and gives us a wave.

'Look at all the snow. Wowzers! I don't remember it being so deep.' Tylyn's face is all a wonder. 'Can I take a picture of it to send to Mama? We don't get much snow. Maybe a few cm's for a week or two in a whole winter.'

'Have a hoot. Look out the kitchen window, there should be a great view of the snow from there.' Sid tells her as he grabs his boots and coat. Troy has opened the front door and is trying to convince Pappy to stay put.

I take out food from the fridge, eggs, milk, bacon, sausages, a container of Orange juice and a brick of cheese. I'll start with frying up bacon and sausages. Tylyn has returned to the kitchen with a bright pink phone and is now taking pictures of the snow out the window.

'I can make the pumpkin pancakes if you would like Mrs Crosby.' She says after she puts on her apron.

'We should make him suffer but it's just not in my bones today. So if you look in the box on the freezer in the mudroom, I believe there are a couple of tins of canned pumpkin. After that you'll have to tell me what you'll need. I'm a Aunt Jemina cook. Pour the mix straight out of the box, add milk, eggs and stir. Easy peasy.' Tylyn is now looking slightly horrified. Guess that doesn't fly in her world. 'Please call me Trina, Troy's mom is Mrs Crosby and she lives in PEI.'

'Okay. I'll get the pumpkin. Do you have a griddle?' she asks but I'm way ahead of her. I may not make things from scratch but I do have the tools to cook. I haul out the electric griddle, place it on the counter and plug it in to start it warming. 'How many should I make? A single batch or a double batch?'

'I think a double batch. Pappy's here so I suspect Sid's cousins and a few friends won't be far behind him. Our house is always full when Sid comes home. If we run out, there is lots of bread for toast.' I tell her. I'm amazed Taylor's slept through this ruckus. She's normally up early to spend time with her brother whenever he's home. I wonder if her nose is out of joint with Tylyn being here.

Tylyn and I work well together preparing the meal. I get dishes and supplies out for her and she creates the cooked food. I put on another pot of coffee then boil the kettle for tea. Sid told me that she's an Earl Grey drinker so I've stocked up. The kitchen smells wonderful with all the cooked food. I've been clearing up dishes as we go so there shouldn't be much of a mess at the end. By the time, I go to call the group in from the living room we've been joined by a couple of cousins and a pair of Sid's friends. These boys have been friends for life. It seems odd that Mike isn't here because he chose not to come home for Christmas. I know that there was a riff between he and Sid but they've been friend too long for it to be permanent.

'What do you think about stacking plates, silverware, mugs and glassware on the table and have a serve yourself meal? There is no way everyone is going to fit around either the diningroom table or this nook table.' I ask Tylyn.

'Sounds fine to me. I'll just keep cooking all the pancake batter.' she's busy flipping the golden pancakes like a pro.

'Come and get it boys.' I'd have said folks but really the only females in this house are either asleep or cooking.

'I'm going wake Taylor. I can't believe that she's actually sleeping through all this noise.' Troy sticks his head into the kitchen to tell me. 'Smells good Tylyn save some of those for me I'm coming back.'

Sid introduces Tylyn to the rest of the guys. The last in the room is Pappy. She just says hi to the young men in the room but with Pappy she goes over to shake his hand. I watch his face as Tylyn approaches him. Pappy is a good judge of character. He has a gift for knowing who is good and who is not. Pappy takes her hand, holds it for a moment then pulls her close for a hug. Tylyn hugs him back. It's a small gesture but hugely meaningful to me.

Troy and a bleary eyed Taylor enter the kitchen just as the last of the boys has loaded their plates. Tylyn is still cooking pancakes, thank heaven, but the bacon and sausages have taken a huge hit. Troy loads up to go through to the livingroom.

'Taylor's a bit grumpy this morning.' He whispers in my ear. 'I think her nose may be out of joint.'

'Mmmm, I wondered.' I reply. I walk over to Taylor and try to give her a hug but she pulls away from me. I quickly look up to see Tylyn watching us. I think Tylyn knows that Taylor is out of sorts with her being here.

'Let me cook the rest of these for you. You two should fill your plates before the flock of gulls come back for seconds.' I tease the two girls. Tylyn hands me the spatula and takes a small plate. She places one small pancake on it and mandarin orange from the bowl on the table and pours herself a mug of tea.

'Mom, can you turn that off. We're going to put on a video. I'd like you to come through to watch it.' Sid has come back into the kitchen. Tylyn bristles for just a second. 'It's okay 91, this is family. Come on, Mom.'

'Then I'll stay in here and cook pancakes. I think I've seen it before.' She looks at him with pleading eyes. I wonder what's going on between them. Evidently, Tylyn knows the video and doesn't want to watch it. I look at Sid. He's wants this. He wants her to watch the video. I wonder who will win. There is a silent power struggle between them until Tylyn appears to relent. 'Okay. If it's important to you.'

'Sid, this is the last of the batter. It's only going to take a few minutes more. You go in and get everything set up so when I come through you just have to push the play button.' I say to him. Taylor's plate is empty and her face is kinda pouty. 'Tay, sweetie, really if you want any of the bacon, know now that Murray and Graeme are in there. Eat now or forever hold your peace.'

I decide to let Taylor sort this out herself. I might have a word with Sid later if Taylor doesn't come around. I fill the pancake batter bowl with warm water to soak it, make another pot of coffee and flip the last of the golden discs. I look out at the snow and watch a chickadee at the bird feeder. It's a cheeky little thing trying to chase away the larger birds. I must remember to buy some suet to hang for the birds. I put the last of the pancakes on my plate, top up my coffee and try to find a seat in the living room.

'You ready now Mom?' Sid asks as sit myself down in my chair. Murray, who had been sitting in it moves on to the floor. 'Cam, can you close the curtains? Thanks.'

'Fire away.' I say. He's sitting in the big old overstuffed chair with Tylyn perched on one of the arms. She's got her feet tucked under one of his legs.

The big screen tv lights up with the introduction from PensTv. The opening frames are dark but I can make out Mario on a lit ice rink having a yelling match with Dan. The players are in their practice sweaters. I'm confused at what we are watching. The stands are completely in the dark and only half of the ice is lit up. Dan appears to quit his job. Mario barks orders at the team about being crap.

'Sid, what's this all about?' the concern in Troy's voice is evident. 'Is the team in trouble?'

'Dad just watch.' Sid laughs. 'Just watch' he sets his now empty plate on the end table and pulls Tylyn onto his lap. He whispers something in her ear and she nods. He kisses her ever so gently on the forehead and blows on it softly like he's making her head better. It's such a sweet moment, I'm almost embarrassed to have watch it. So by the time I look back at the screen, there is a race on the ice. 6 guys in black or white and a smaller player dressed all in pink.

It takes a few minutes for what is happening in the video to register in my brain. The little pink player is challenging the Penguins skills. In every test, players are being benched by Mario for losing. Then it happens during a one on one drill, Sid is chasing down the pink player who has the puck when he's hip checked and flys through the air. The room gasps for air as he sails through the air and lands with a whomp. I really look this time as the camera focuses on the pink player's nameplate. Tygyrl 91. Maybe they are right? Maybe this is the Tygyrl for Sid. I look over at my son. He is laughing at the screen as happy as I have ever seen him. What more could a Mother ask for?


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57. Acclimation

I feel really awkweird watching my practice here with 87's family. I know he wants them to see my skill but it's just weird to me. His Dad is evidently taking this video pretty seriously. My cold toes are tucked under 87's leg for warmth. I must get some slippers as the floors are cold and my feet now feel like two bricks of ice. 87 finished his breakfast, sets his plate on a low table beside him then pulls me onto his lap.

'This will all work out. Trust me.' He whispers in my ear. 'If it bothers your head to watch just close your eyes.'

He wraps his arms around me and gives my forehead a "make it better" kiss. I have asked him not to tell his family about my concussion because I don't want to cause a fuss. The pancakes turned out well. I have some molasses bread rising in the kitchen and the start of pastry chilling in the fridge. I hope his family realized I was teasing about his pie tummy. Well at least his Dad laughed. I don't think that they like me. Well, maybe his Mom does a bit and his Pappy gave me a hug so that's a good sign. Taylor is definitely not a fan. I look around the room at the faces watching the screen. They are all a little confused as to what is going on until my hit on 87 and he rolls over top of me. I realize that up until this point in the video you can't really tell who I am. Oh you see my pink hockey gear but not my face. My number is visible and so is my nameplate but you kinda have to know what you're looking at. There is a collective intake of air as 87 flies over top of me.

'Holy shit. That was some hit.' says one of the guys on the floor.

'Jeezus, you flew like 20 feet there, man.'

'Oh yeah, but wait for it.' The chest underneath my head rumbles. I watch the screen for a moment to see my goal on Vokie again. The room doesn't cheer for me like my family did. Oh dear, I knew this was a bad idea. I watch as I try to skate pass 87 but he catches me with his stick. I watch as he lifts me up and kisses me.

'That's you, Tylyn? That's you on the ice with the team.' 87's mom has figured it out.

'Yes. It's a practice my dad runs when his teams need to be reminded of the small things that make up their game.' I try to explain.

'Holy shit, that was some hit. Replay that Sid. I want to see it again' 87's Dad asks him.

'At the end Dad, you can watch it all you want.' 87 is in control of the remote and the video keeps playing. 87 hugs me a bit tighter and kisses my head again. 'See I told you. This is a hockey family and skills on the ice earn respect. Just let them see what you bring to the ice.'

'I know it's just embarrassing.' I get another kiss for my effort.

During the rest of the video, their comments are more enthusiastic. They watch through the stick tricks asking 87 if he tried the obstacle course. They watched through the team meeting and replays laughing at the players getting smoked by my skill. They watched as I work with Martin and Lovejoy on their defensive play.

'Do you think your sessions with those two have improved their play' asks Mr Crosby.

'Hmm, Marty is much better but Lovejoy isn't really getting it on a regular basis. I think Mr Shero should look for a D-man who is more of a stay at home old school player with some experience. I suggested that Eaton might be a fit but that's really up to him. If the team is going to make a run for the playoffs they'll need some serious defensive efforts. The forwards are putting up the numbers but the D is dreadful at times. Nisky and Tanger can't play 60 minutes of hockey. Eaton has played this system before so should be able to fit back into the team.' It just my opinion but he asked.

'You think, Eaton. That's interesting. You think he'd come back, Sid?' Troy asks.

'I don't know this is the first I've heard of it.' 87 looks at me.

'I've been sitting with Mr Shero and his assistants for the past couple of games. They've been teaching me about what they look for on the ice. The coach's look at plays and holes. The GM's look at players for grit, effort and skill sets.' It's pretty clear to me.

'Well, Sid. She's a hockey girl that's for sure.' Pappy says. 'What does your nameplate say?'

'My nickname is Tygyrl.' I say but it is 87 who explains how I got it to the group.

'You're going come out ant play with us aren't you? We always head over to the pond to play although we'll have some serious snow removal today though.' I think that was Graeme talking.

'I like to play.' I say. I look at 87.

'Yeah, Ty's never played outside on a pond so it will be a new experience for her.' He looks at me. ' We have a couple of things to do this morning but we'll take you on later this afternoon. '

…..

Hckybt: Chantelle's husband didn't make it. Police just called.

Chkaddd: Thx for txt. So sad. Almost done here. U?

Hckybt: Dealt with NS Power now working on phone co. U ok?

Chkaddd: Yes. Ur Mom is great.

'That was Sid, they're done at the power company and are going to now working on Chantelle's phone bill. Her husband died.' I update Trina as we drive along the highway back to the Crosby house. Sid suggested this morning that he would deal with the unpaid bills we found at Chantelle's house last night while Trina and I would purchase a few gifts for the family.

'I've always felt that Sid would have been a fireman or a police officer if he hadn't made it in the NHL. He has always been one for helping others.' Trina sounds almost wistful.

'I can believe that.' I'm remembering our time at Madrona and the awful incidents with Roddy. I remember thinking he was my hero. But now I realize it's just who he is. 'Sid watches out over the people that he likes.'

'Yes, he does. That's why I want Taylor to go with him so that they could have some time together. I'm sorry Tylyn. Taylor's usually not this moody.' I think I get what Trina is trying to say.

'I understand. Really I do. I have brothers that I love very much. The first time that Micah brought Kelsey to a family event I found it difficult.' I was pretty pukey to her actually. 'I just didn't think that she was right for him. I still struggle it but if Micah's happy who am I to say anything. Asher's Sarah is sweet but we really don't have much in common. What I'm trying to say is I understand where Taylor is coming from. I am probably not what she envisions for Sid. And I'm taking up her time with him.'

'You do get it. Personally, I think that Taylor and Steph Lemieux have always planned that Sid would become involved with one of Mario's girls. I really can't see that happening. He treats them like sisters.' Trina pulls into a grocery store. 'Have patience with her, Tylyn, Taylor is struggling at the moment.'

'I know. Trust me, I do understand.' I've been there done that.

'I'll speak to her. It takes maturity to realize what we want isn't always what is best for anyone else.' Trina puts the Highlander into park. 'Let's get a few bags of groceries.'

….

'Hi Dad.'

' Schatje, it's good to hear from you. How's your stay with the Crosby family? Everything okay out there?' Dad's voice booms over the phone at me.

'Yes, I'm fine. We got in late last night and have been busy day today. The Crosby's are really nice. I think you'd like them. Mama's parcel was delivered this morning safe and sound. It was huge.' I'm sitting on 87's bed looking around his room. It is the boy version of my room. A dresser with a few kiddy trophies on it, walls covered in his hockey hero posters, a bookcase filled with hockey new magazines and a closet filled with hockey gear. The Habs quilt on the bed is from Sears, I know because we have a similar one at our place. It's the Canucks quilt in the family room. I feel quite at home here with my toes tucked under the blankets for warmth. 'I've tried calling Mama's phone but I can't get through. That's why I've called the house phone.'

'Your Mama's phone went for a swim last night into a sink of water during the clean up of the parish Christmas potluck. We've got it drying out in a bag of rice at the moment. Micah said that it's worked in the past for his phone. Your Mama is in town this afternoon getting the last of her errands done. Tell me what you've been doing? It's been awhile since I've talked to my favorite daughter.'

'_Dad_, I'm your only daughter.' I laugh at him.

'I know but your still my favorite daughter. So how's the east coast treating you?' He pokes back at me.

I proceed to tell about landing in the snowstorm, helping at the car accident, and watching the "our" practice with the Pens this morning. I tell him about Trina and I going to shop for Chantelle and her kids while 87 and his dad went to the local power company.

'Sid and I drove the family after the accident because the police were very busy. They don't have much, Dad. It was heartbreaking walking around in their home. It was very empty and cold. No food in the fridge, no toys or much furniture. It was just so bleak looking.' I left out finding cases of beer in the fridge but no food and packs of cigarettes on the counter. ' We decided after we left them last night that we'd take some stuff to them today. It's just a drop in the bucket I know but I've got to think every little bit counts.'

'It sounds like you're using your powers for good not evil, schatje. How's the family doing today? Losing a father anytime is hard on a young family but Christmas time must be the worst.' His voice reflects my concern.

'The kids are in a bit of a dream world. Trina suggested we take over a small artificial tree for them to decorate. Bella, the girl was so excited because they had never had a tree before. Alec is a shy quiet thing. Chantelle is, of course, very upset but was very thankful. It seems that she works as a waitress in a local café. The staff and patrons are going to help them out. I don't think she has much contact with her family. This was according to a neighbour lady who helps out.' Personally, from what the neighbour was saying the death might be a blessing in disguise. It sounds like Chantelle took a lot of abuse from her husband. 'We'll stop back after Christmas to check on them before we leave.'

'Good job. So what's everyone else doing while you jaw to your old Dad?' He puts on a grisly old sounding voice.

'We've finished dinner and they are upstairs watching hockey. Later we are supposed to be going out for drinks with some of 87's friends. I wanted to call Mama and thank her for the parcel. How's every thing there? Is Gerry's cold any better? He hasn't said in any of his texts.' It's now Dad's turn to share the farm news. I hear about the latest cold going through the staff, the flooded lower field and his bantam's latest game.

'Hairy is still being a brat. Poor old Buster has taken to leaving his bones outside by the chicken coop. ' Dad laughs. ' Hairy doesn't like the chickens.'

'I'll be home soon Dad to take Hairy back to the city with me. I miss her so much.' I really do. ' I miss you all.'

'And we miss you, schatje. Your Mama will be sorry to have missed your call. Why don't you call her in the morning? I'll bet she'd like that and so would you.'

'I will. I should go Dad. Give my love to the boys and Mama and Mum and Gerry and Buster and Hairy.' I'm getting choked up on the phone. 'Tot ziens,

'Tot ziens, schatje'

….

'Are you sure Tylyn that the room down stairs is okay for you?' I've come up the stairs from talking to Dad to help Trina with serving the pies we made before dinner. "We have a spare room that would be more comfortable.'

'Sid's room is a lot like my room at home. I don't mind sharing it with him.' How do I explain that I don't want to sleep separate from 87? I like being cuddled next to him all night. That as much as I miss my family, I'm dreading leaving him again. 'It's cozy.'

The two pies were cooling on the counter while I talked to Dad and are now ready to cut. The kitchen is filled with the smell of fresh coffee and spices from the apple and pumpkin pies. Trina has whipped cream for topping and has the plates ready to serve.

'If you're sure then. These pies look and smell amazing. I know I'm not much of a cook but you make it look so easy I might give it a whirl.' Trina hands me a paring knife from a drawer by the sink. 'Why don't you cut them into slices? The first period is almost over. They can come through and serve themselves.'

'Sure. I'll cut them smaller so if people want they can have a piece of each.' I tackle the pumpkin pie first as it's easier to cut. I'm balancing on one foot so I can try and keep one-foot semi warm. I forgot to buy slippers today. I wonder if it would look rude to wear two pairs of socks in the house. Damn, I also forgot to tell Dad about playing hockey with 87 and his friends outside on the pond this afternoon. It was such a muddle when the guys all came back here for dinner.

'Good idea, these aren't going to last long.' Trina smiles at me. 'Thank you for helping with the cooking. I know Pappy is looking forward to the lunch you two planned for tomorrow at his place. It's really kind of you to volunteer to cook for the other residents. Pappy is just tickled pink.'

'He says that there is only 20 of them so it won't be that hard. Heavens it will be like cooking for a family lunch at the farm. I like to cook and it makes me feel useful.' I have finished with the pies.

'I'll help as much as I can. Maybe you might even teach me something.' Trina gives me a brief shoulder hug. 'Well I guess we shouldn't keep them waiting. Desserts on you guys.'

Trina has called through to the living room. It's not my family but I do feel very at home here even with Taylor still being standoffish.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58 Santa Claddagh?

I wake up to footsteps coming from the ceiling above us. Someone is walking around in the kitchen. The room is dark but I don't need light to know where I am. I'm lying half on my side with 91 cuddled into my chest, holding her in with my left arm. My hand is on her hip and I don't resist the urge to gently stroke her bottom. I love her big hockey butt. But that's not what is playing in my mind. Dad's voice saying focus on what is important to me. Focus on my goals. Don't get sidetracked by scenery along the road. The team has a real chance for a deep run for a cup. It's like a sound track that has woken me up.

91 rolls over and rubs her bum into my crotch. Just a little wiggle in closer but that feels totally right to me. I wrap her back up in my arms to hold her while she sleeps. She cuddles my arm into her chest as she snugs in. We don't sleep with clothes on so I can feel her little nipples on my inner forearm. This is nice. I like waking up with 91. I go back to caressing her rump with my free hand. I let my mind go blank but it keeps coming back to the words focus on what is important. What are my goals? I remember as a teenager I would lie awake here for hours and dream about what I wanted from life. I fantasize about my life in the NHL and winning a Stanley Cup or playing in the Olympics. I've done that now. I now what it takes to win. It doesn't mean that I don't want these things again. I do and having attained them once I know how to work towards winning again. 91 softly sighs in my arms and rubs her bum back into my junk again. I slide my hand slowly over her hip, across her tummy and between her legs. Slowly I massage the area teasing her by stopping ever so often. When I stop 91 holds her breathe for just a second and sighs when I start again. As I move to adjust our positions, the springs in the old bed creaks loudly startling 91.

'What was that?'

'That was just the bed. Relax back with me.' I whisper in her ear. I coax her to lie back down.

'Oh, I was having a wonderful dream.' She has rolled over cuddles moves to her chest against mine. 'But it wasn't all dream was it?'

'Yeah, you were dreaming but I may have helped it along.' 91 has her hands gliding down my abdomen to my penis.

'I was dreaming of Sherwood rubbing in my bottom. It felt so nice.' I pull her leg over so that she's now straddling my hips. I flex so that I'm rubbing my cock into her soft warm wet pussy. 'Oh I do like that.'

The bed squeaks with each movement matching the rhythm that I'm setting. The noise increases as our movements increase. My old bed positively groans when I roll us over onto 91's back for some earnest screwing. With our final climax a while later, the headboard has joined in by banging against the wall. We are not what you'd call noisy lovers but this morning with the aid of my bed we sure are.

'Just lie here a moment. Don't go anywhere. Just for a moment.' 91 arms hold me tight on top of her.

I balance my weight of my torso on my elbows. I can't see her in the dark but I can imagine her look of bliss. I slow my breathing down. From upstairs I hear footsteps walk back across the kitchen floor. Then voices talking. I can't actually make out what they are saying but the muffled sound of two people talking.

'Do you think that they heard that?' 91 whispers.

'Yep. I'm pretty sure. There's not much insulation in the floors or walls. That's why the floors are cold.' I answer her.

'No way. Oh my gosh!' I can hear the horror in her voice.

'Don't worry it's something that they've heard before. I'm pretty sure that's Mom and Dad. They'll be cool.' Plus they know I'm a physical guy. This isn't the first time or I suspect it will be the last time that they hear me having sex in this basement.

'I can't face them knowing that, they know, that we know, you know.' 91 is in full panic mode. I roll on to my side so I can switch on the bedside lamp. Yeppers that full blown panic.

'Honest. Nothing will be said. They know.' I gesture to the ceiling 'that we have sex. Trust me. It's a natural body function. I'm not saying it right but honestly my parents get it.'

'It's one thing that they know we have sex but it's another to know that they have heard us.' She's looking skeptical.

'Trust me, Ty. It's okay. It will be no different than when we went up after yesterday morning's crazy gorilla shower sex.'

'Do you think that they heard that?!' She's now moved back into horror.

'No, I'm just saying you'll be greeted just like you were yesterday morning.' I lie through my teeth. I know that they heard yesterday morning's shower. Dad commented to me on the fact that the shower won't take many more beatings like that before it would be replacing.

…..

'91?' I growl in my deepest growliest voice. But she's serving coffee and tea to a pair of older ladies at the table across from us. I try again. 'Ty? GRRR.'

'What is it?' Pappy's seated on my left. He has a plate of cake and ice cream in front of him that I've been eyeing up.

'Nothing.' I shush him before I growl louder and lift my hand up. 'Chickadee, come mere.'

She glances over to me where I'm sitting and nods. The ladies she's talking to also look this way. I give them a dose of _butter won't melt in my mouth _smile and a finger wave. They laugh and go back to talking amongst themselves.

'Hey boy, we don't need your kind of competition here. You keep that pretty boy smile to the leagues of puck bunnies that follow you. Look here comes one now.' I can hear the laughter in the old man's voice but know that the sentiment is real.

'Don't worry this is the only chick that I'm interested in.' I watch as 91 walks over to our table. As she approaches, I growl again.' I have a bone to pick with you.'

'What wrong?' Her face mirrors the concern in her voice.

'Where's the pie?' I growl jutting my bottom lip out and giving the empty plate in front of me a death stare.

'There is no pie. Pappy wanted sticky pudding.' I can tell she's not taking this as seriously as I am.

'You were making pie this morning. I saw you helping Mom making pie. Is the pie at home?' I pout.

'No, your Mom and I were making pastry for butter tarts to take to your aunt's place tomorrow. There is no pie.'

'You're not holding out on me are you? ' I stare up at her. 'You've not hidden away a piece of pie?'

'Nooo, I wouldn't do that. Sheesh. There's Sticky pudding if you want dessert but it's not going to last long so you'd better hurray. Mr Pie Tummy.' I'm getting a dose of slitty eyes. 'Golly, you're a big baby.'

'Okay, but it'll be no pie.' I push back my chair and get help myself to the warm spicey cake and caramel sauce. I add a huge dollop of vanilla ice cream.

'Hey Mister. Aren't you in training?' 91 sasses me. 'You better not let that get in the way of beating the Wings. I'll be ratting you out to the weird watchers, buddy.'

This brings a roar of laughter from the old guys around the table. I sit down to gentle ribbings from my tablemates. I have a couple of scoops of sticky sweet dessert. It's actually pretty good. A few mouth full more and I've decided Pappy's made a good choice. Still no cheesecake but it's pretty darn good. Almost a _Fuck Yeah_ good.

'91, this isn't too bad.' I yell across the room at her while I point to my plate.

'I'm sooo glad you like it. I'll be able to sleep tonight knowing that you approve of the dessert that was made for your Pappy. Geesh.' She rolls her eyes at me. This brings a round of laughter from the whole room. 'Hey just a thought, have another slice. That will give the me and the other guys playing on the pond tonight an advantage.'

'I like her spunk, Sid. I really like her spunk. She reminds me of your Grammie.' Pappy's eyes are wet. I don't know if this is from laughing at our exchanges or emotion. I just know he's remembering his wife. 'Finish up that bowl and then help me for a minute in my room.'

I look at him but Pappy's watching 91 talking to Mom. Going down to Pappy's room usually involves a swig or two of whiskey. I wonder what the old man has up his sleeve.

…

'I missed you being there, Tay. You should have come and had lunch at Millpond. Pappy missed you.' Taylor is painting her nails while we talk in her room. Mom has spoken to me a couple of times between yesterday and this afternoon to spend time alone with my little sister. I don't get what the problem is. 91 is busy in the kitchen with Mom organizing dinner for after our pick up game of shinny later. At least those two have found some common ground. They seem to have really hit it off. 'You'll come and play with us. We need a goalie.'

'That's only because Mike didn't come home.' Tay doesn't even look up from her hands.

'That's not fair. We always want you to come and play with us.' I take the bottle of polish out of her hands to stop her for just a second. 'Tay, look at me. Have I ever given you cause to doubt that I want you out there?'

'No, maybe when I was little. But no.' Her blue gray eyes are avoiding mine. I don't know what's going on with her. This behavior isn't the Taylor I know.

'Okay then. So you'll be our goalie? I press her further.

'Yeah, if I have to.' She sounds resigned to the position whereas Tay's normally pretty up about playing. I know she lost a bunch of time when she was concussed but she still wanted to play but couldn't.

'You don't have to play, Tay. I was hoping you'd want to play.' I pause struggling to find the right words.' Tay, what's really going on here? What's the problem?'

She pulled her hands out of mine a few minutes ago and is back to fussing with her nails. A lock of her blonde hair falls in front of her face and I tuck it behind her ear. I can see her thinking about the question I just asked her.

'Nothing. Nothing's going on.' She says the words but I don't believe her. 'I'll play.'

'That's great. We'll be leaving around 230pm. I'll help you with your gear.' I stand up from the bed and move to the door. Taylor is still painting her nails. She doesn't even look up when I move. I don't get what has put her in such a funk.

'I don't need your help. I can do it.'

'Okay fine.' I finally get 91. Girl Drama, it's the worst.

….

We've said good night to everyone. Well really it was just Mom and Dad. Taylor went to her room right after we got home from mass. Normally, she and I stay up to watch the _Grinch_ or the _Christmas Story _or some times both. Not this Christmas. So just before midnight I whispered to 91. Bed? And she nodded. It's been a busy day all round. We played shinny for a couple of hours with the boys. Taylor did in the end play goal for us. She was almost back to her old self but the drama returned during dinner. Then mass and meeting lots of family and friends, even I'm tired so I can't imagine how 91 has stood up to it all. We're now down to brushing our teeth.

'Want a glass of water for the night stand?' I ask 91.

'Yes, please. I feel really thirsty tonight. Maybe the ham should have soaked longer. It was tasty but pretty salty.' 91 drains a glass of water before filling up one to take back to our room.

'It was tasty. It's been a good food day.' I say to tease her.

'So that's how you rate your days? Good food days and bad food days?' 91 shakes her head.

'Not really but it was a good food. I liked the Sticky Pudding and those butter tarts were little mini pies. Yum.'

'You're going to regret all this sugar one day Sherwood Hockeybutt when you become squishy around the middle. They won't call the love handles but rather love handlebars.' 91 chirps me.

'Come to bed and I might let you cuddle against my still sleek self.' I pinch her bum to get her to move and get a dose of slitty eyes for my effort.

My room is filled with our stuff. Our clothes are hung in the closet and our suitcases are open at the end of the bed. And I realize it's less my room as it is our room. 91 slips out of her dress and hangs it up in the closet. Her tights and undies go into her open bag. I've ditched my clothes before going through to the bathroom. So I climb to the far side of the bed and watch her. She puts her hair up into a ponytail as she joins me.

'Golly, it gets cold down here.' She snuggles her naked body into mine for warmth. As she goes to turn off the lamp on the nightstand, I stop her.

'Look at the clock. Merry Christmas, Chickadee.' The clock says it's 1205 am.

'Merry Christmas, Sherwood.' I kiss her before she can say anything else.

'Just a second.' I reach behind her to open the drawer on the nightstand so I can pull out the little present that I hid in it earlier. I've wrapped it in a bit of red paper and put a white ribbon on it. It looks a bit rough as I'm not much of a wrapper but I don't think that she'll mind. 'I have a little present for you.'

'Oh, I have one for you too but it's still in my bag.' 91 tries to get up.

'Wait, I want you to open this little one. We'll get to yours in a bit.' I hand her the present.

91 looks at the little red and white bundle, turns it over in her fingers, squishes it, and then shakes it.

'I can't guess what it is. Maybe a ribbon or tie for my hair?' She looks questioningly at me.

'Just open it.'

If it had been me I'd have ripped the thing open. But not 91. She painstakingly unties the ribbon, then peels back the tape, unfolds the paper and finally opens the tissue paper packing. There sits in her hand the little gold ring.

'Sid, it's so pretty.' She looks up at me. 'It's like two hands holding a heart shaped stone.'

'It's called a Claddagh ring. The hands represent friendship, the heart love, and the crown loyalty. This was my Grammie's ring. Pappy gave it to her as a promise ring. They never could afford an engagement ring or wedding band so it became their symbol of their love for over 50 years. Pappy gave this to me today.' I tell her the story that Pappy told me this afternoon during our nip of whisky. 'It's not new. You can see it's worn but they were very happy together.'

'Oh Sid, really?' Her eyes are filled with tears.

'I know we haven't talked about the future. But I really can't imagine my future without you here at my side..' I take a deep breath. I don't really know how to ask this question. 'Will you marry me?'

91 trembles. She looks at the worn old ring in her hand. Tears are now running down her face as she sighs. She opens her mouth but nothing comes out. It's like the day that we met. She is physically speechless. I hand her the glass of water. 91 tries again to no avail. She nods, closes her eyes and whispers.

'Yes.' She breathes again. 'Yes, please.'

I put the little ring on her finger. I explain the how the claddagh ring is worn conveys the wearers relationship status. I put it on her left hand with the point of the heart pointing to her fingertips to show that we are engaged. I know her hands are tiny but the ring slides her finger like it was made to be there. We share a 87-91 special and just lie there sharing in the moment. That's when I realize that I've never told her that I love her. I think about the song that Peeka recommended. I asked her earlier if she knew of a song that I could learn so this very moment. I've listened to it a few times. Maybe I could play it and sing a long with it. I reach behind 91 and find my phone.

The opening bars of music get her attention. But I'm not prepared for the emotion that the words bring. I don't sing as much as I croak. Thank goodness Jim Brickman and Michael Bolton are doing a better job of 'You are the love of my Life'

I am amazed

When I look at you

I see you smiling back at me

It's like all my dreams come true

I am afraid

If I lost you girl

I'd fall through the cracks and lose my track

In this crazy lonely world

Sometimes it's so hard to believe

When the nights can be so long

And faith gave me the strength

And kept me holding on

You are the love of my life

And I'm so glad you found me

You are the love of my life

Baby put your arms around me

I guess this is how it feels

When you finally find something real

My angel in the night

You are my love

Love of my life

Now here you are

With midnight closing in

You take my hand as our shadows dance

With moonlight on your skin

I look in your eyes

I'm lost inside your kiss

I think if I'd never met you

About all the things I'd missed

Sometimes it's so hard to believe

When a love can be so strong

And faith gave me the strength

And kept me holding on

You are the love of my life

And I'm so glad you found me

You are the love of my life

Baby put your arms around me

I guess this is how it feels

When you finally find something real

My angel in the night

You are my love

Love of my life

'You know, I love you, right?' is what I get out when the music ends.

'I know. I know it by all the little things you do, how you look after me, watch over me and care about people I love. I hope you know how much I love you. You mean the world to me.' She holds my face still. 'Please know that my world would crash and burn without you in it.'

'I feel the same. I feel just the same.' I hug her as I continue. 'I called your Dad and Gerry today just so you know. I wanted to let them voice their concerns. Gerry was ecstatic. Pieter just wants you to be happy.'

'Thank you. That would mean so much to both of them.' I get another kiss. We cuddle in bed talking not of plans for our future but rather of the little things that have made us happy together.

'Did you mention that you have a present for me?' I don't want to break the mood but really I love presents. 'I like presents'

'My present to you is so lame.' She now looks embarrassed.

'Please?'

'Okay, but just so you know. I had no idea about this.' She waves her hand at me. Actually, neither did I until today. She hops out of bed and lifts a black soft parcel with white and gold ribbons on it.

'Oh penguins colours. 91 that's great.' I smile as I rip the parcel open.

'Careful.' She slows my hands. 'gently.'

The contents of the package are falling out as blood red guts of soft silk and lace. I pull the fabric out of the ends of the paper. I turn it over in my hands and hold it up.

'It's never going to fit me, 91'

'It's not for you but for me to wear for you. Silly. It's a negligee.' She explains. 'I told you it was lame.'

'Oh baby, this is not lame.' I lift it over her head and slide it into place on her body. 'This is a great present. Oh yeah, I love this present.'

I reach around behind her and turn off the light. That sexy piece of cloth isn't last long on her body. Not if I have my way. Oh god, she knows me so well.

Author's Note: _I have two chapters of this story left to write. See you next week.:)_


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 OMG, She's a Mary Sue.

Thump. Screech. Thump. Screech. Thump. Screech. Thump. Screech. I pull the pillow over my ears. Jeezus, this is why I put my earplugs in last night. Thump. Screech. Thump. Screech Thump. Screech. Thump. Screech. The tempo picks up but now murmuring from Mom and Dad's room joins it. The clock reads 6:14 am. Jeezus people, can't a girl get a break? Thump. Screech. Bang. Thump. Screech. Bang. Thump. Screech. Bang. Thump. Screech. Bang. I guess not. When the thumping finally stops, the murmuring contains distinct sounds of laughter with it.

I try to relax to go back to sleep but my mind just won't shut off. It keeps coming back to her. Tylyn's so sweet. Yuck. Tylyn's so good at cooking. Groan. She's funny. She's so nice. She's so fucking in the way of everything. And do they constantly have to be hugging and touching each other. Like really. Can she sit in her own chair? I have been doing this for years, people. Maybe she'll collapse to a blob of melted ice cream if someone doesn't hold her up. I swear if one more person comes up to me and tells me how freaking wonderful she is I'll go postal.

This all started way before I got home too. Steph Lemieux called to tell me how wonderful everyone in PIT thought she was then the rest of our conversation all about _her_. Not how are you doing, Tay? What's up with you, Tay? Steph didn't even tell me how the gala went or what people were wearing even though she promised t photos. It was _she's_ so pretty. Tylyn's so talented. Mom and Dad love her and think she's perfect for Sid. She came to dinner and spoke perfect French the whole time. Everyone is soooo impressed by her. Austin likes her. Alex loves her. It sounds like she and Lauren are besties. Does anyone have a freaking original thought out there? So before I've even met her, I've had it up to my eyeballs with her.

Hell, even Pappy who normally sees through fake pretty easily, lets me down. He HUGGED her. Then he started sweet talking her into cooking that lunch for his home. I ducked out of that pretty damn quick. I went over to the mall to hang out with Chels and Brit at the Shoppers Drug Mart there. We're going to pick out some nail polish. But they were all questions about Sid's girl. Even the clerk behind the perfume counter wanted to tell me that she heard from a friend of a friend that her friend saw Tylyn and Mom shopping yesterday at Sobeys and how pretty Tylyn was. Then she went on to tell me how lucky I am to have such a nice person in Sid's life. WTF. How does that make me lucky? I think she's a troll out to steal what little sanity there is in my world. It didn't take me long before I ditched the shopping.

I lay thinking, trying to calm down. Only 2 ½ more days of this crap, then they will leave. I miss Sid even though he's just downstairs. He's not the same. She's changed him. When Jess, his previous girlfriend, came for a visit the year the Pens won the cup, it was different. I liked Jess. She was really nice and kind. I'd have been happy to have her stick around. But Sid and Jess broke up. I think Dad had a lot to do with it by telling Sid to focus on his career. Jess ended up marrying a guy she met during college. I know she's happy because we have stayed in contact. Today will be the worst. We normally open presents in the morning and have a late brunch before going over to Auntie and Uncle's house for a huge dinner with all the cousins. Then tomorrow should be more hockey and a family dinner here. Then nirvana they leave early on the 27th. Hooray. I relax and close my eyes willing sleep to engulf me. Time passes quickly when you are a sleep.

…

The snow has been falling on and off all morning. It's filled in the driveway; the path up to the house and it's deep enough to make Honey have to bound to get through the snow to chase the crows off the clothesline. She makes another lunge barking off her head. The crow just seems to laugh at her.

'Tay, you want to come and help us clear the snow off the pond?' Sid is putting another bite of sandwich into his mouth. He really is a hoover. But before I can answer Mom cuts in.

'I was hoping Taylor would help me today. Take Tylyn, she's been in the kitchen slaving ever since you two have got home, Sid.' Mom wipes her hands on a tea towel. 'I bet she'd love to play in the snow. Taylor can help me tidy up here.'

Normally, I'd do anything to get out of snow removal duty. It is heavy, hard, cold work. And with the snow still falling, it will be demoralizing because once you get an area cleared the snow is filling in behind you.

'Sure, I'll help you Mom.' I say the words but I'd really rather go back to bed and hide under the covers. I'd hang my friends today but as it's Christmas Day, I know that they'll be doing family stuff. I get an atta girl look from Dad for my efforts.

'I'm sure 91 will love playing in the snow.' Sid has polished off the sandwich and is peeling a mandarin orange. 'Dad, I'll go get her organized. I'm pretty sure she brought her snow suit with her.'

Tylyn is down stairs in Sid's room talking to her family via Skype. I know that I'm pretty attached to my phone but hers is constantly pinging. I mean really, every freaking two minutes it pings again. Between her brothers, their girlfriends, her parents, her friends and her teammates the damn thing pings constantly. I'm amazed that her thumbs aren't the size of her butt with all the texting she does.

'Come on Tay, let's start by tidying here in the kitchen before we tackle the living room.'

Mom has started clearing the dirty dishes off the nook table to the area between the sink and the dishwasher. It doesn't take us long to unload the clean dishes and reload up the dishwasher with this morning's dirty stuff. Honey is eagerly watching in case there are any stray bits of food that fall off the plates. I toss her a crust that Honey snaps out of the air. I can hear their voices, as they get closer to us.

'I'm just saying.' I hear Tylyn say.

'I get what you're saying but maybe just not now. Mom wants her to help tidy up. They'll come over when their done to help out and play. I've got all the gear organized in the mudroom. Let's go Chickadee.' My brother really is a one-track mind.

'You two ready to go?' Mom calls out to them.

They come into the kitchen where we are busy dressed in their long underwear. Sid is holding a pair of old ski pants in his hands. Tylyn is all in bright pink. The tight clothing makes her butt look ginormous. This makes me smile. She's not sooo perfect after all. As they are putting on their out door clothes, Mom is chatting to Tylyn.

'No, you've done enough here today. I'm just going to make a double batch of Swarties potatoes and a green bean casserole that with all those tarts we made yesterday should be lots. Our Christmas dinner is a casual affair. It's all about family and being together, Tylyn. You go have fun in the snow. Tay and I'll see you shortly.' Mom gives her a hug. It's like their besties. 'Sid take Honey with you two. She'll drive me nuts if you leave her here.'

'Okay, you ready to brave the snow, chickadee.' He's dressed all in black where as she has on a brightly coloured snowsuit on. It looks like a kids outfit with it's peace signs and daisy flowers. Thank god her pants are a solid dark pink. Her outfit is kinda hard on the eyes.

We hear them close the door behind them and clump down the stairs. Honey is barking and pouncing in the snow in the back yard. Mom is watching them from the kitchen window.

'Tay, come here.' She's looking out the window and smiling so I go over to her. 'Look at that.'

Tylyn is making snowballs for Honey to chase in the deep snow. The big golden dog is working hard to get to the middle of the yard when she returns to Tylyn she's panting and covered in snow. Sid is standing by Mom's Highlander watching the two of them laughing. He looks very relaxed and happy. Then Tylyn reaches down for another clump of snow to throw for Honey but instead she nails Sid with it. Then a snowball fight breaks out. Tylyn has the advantage of the doghouse to hide behind but Sid's a master. He takes her barrage of pelleting snowballs and challenges her. She doesn't give up until he picks her up and tosses her gently into a snow bank. Honey is barking and snapping at the flying snow. When Tylyn lands in the fluffy snow Honey is there at her side to lick her. They are laughing. Mom is laughing. I'm not laughing. What a gong show. We stand at the window watching them until they get in the car and leave.

'Taylor, you've got a problem.' It's a statement not a question. Not Taylor do you have a problem? Mom is telling me, I have a problem.

'Why? What do you mean?'

'Ever since you've got home, your nose has been out of joint. Let's face it you've been pouty and snotty. You've been hiding in your room and acting like you've been scorned. Enough is enough.' Mom is sounding very annoyed. 'This not Sid's problem or Tylyn's problem it's all yours.'

'I'm not hiding. I just don't think that I have to have _her_ shoved down my throat.' I reply.

'Shoved down your throat? By whom? Not Sid. I believe, he purposefully didn't want anyone to cloud our opinion of Tylyn. I think you are judging her before you have even gotten to know anything about her.' Mom has turned to face me. ' No one is asking you to like her but I do think that you should spend time getting to know her. Tylyn is just a girl. A lot like you if you ask me.'

'She's a fracking Mary Sue, Mom.' I exclaim in exasperation.

'What?' Mom looks confused.

'A Mary Sue. Perfect, beautiful, young, smart, has no flaws, everyone loves her, confident and you know all round perfect.' I roll my eyes.

'That only tells me that you really haven't gotten to know her.' Oh god _she's _passed a spell over Mom. 'Taylor, I'll give you that first night I had my concerns but after spending some time with Tylyn not now. Two things you should note. She's not perfect. She has flaws and I believe that Sid loves her more than either one of them knows.'

'Oh gag. I bet it's just a physical thing. She's always sitting on him or hugging him.' They're always touching. Mom has to have noticed that.

'Actually, watch them. It's your brother that pulls her to him. It's your brother that hugs her. It's your brother who is the physical one. He always has been. Do you remember when Jess was here? They weren't this physical, were they? No. I knew that relationship had the writing on the wall because of it. You weren't around when Sid was little but he was a cuddly kid. He's still a cuddly guy for all that he's a big tough hockey player. Think about when you two are together, does he touch you? Hug you? Stroke your hair? Sid's a physical guy. Touch is important to him. You have a choice here Taylor. Make an effort to get to know Tylyn and see why your brother loves her so much or risk your close relationship with him.'

'You think Sid will hate me if I don't like her?' I ask.

'No, no. But he won't stand for you treating Tylyn badly either. Look at Mike. They've been best friends for years. Mike's girlfriend Amy put Tylyn in a dangerous situation. Mike didn't see the gravity of the situation until Sid pointed it out. It will take time for Sid to trust Amy again. Mike doesn't think that Amy really meant any harm against Tylyn but Sid doesn't see it like that. Now there is a rift. I'm not asking you to be her best friend. I'm asking you to spend some time getting to know Tylyn for your brother's sake. He loves her.'

'Do you like her?

'Actually, I do. But what I like is for me not you. Taylor, sweetie, I want for best for both of my children. I want you both to be supportive of each other. Taylor, you only have one brother. Nothing or no one will change that fact. He loves you very much.'

'I know he does, Mom.'

'Then please think about what we've talked about and make an effort for your sake and Sid's. Let's go through to the living room tidy up in there.' Mom gives me a hug.

…

Aunt Janet's place it full of family, full of noise and full of laughter. We eaten another meal and a few of us cousins are heading down to the basement to play video game when Old Aunt Bessie calls me over to her.

'Taylor Mae, come sit for a minute with this old bag of bones.' The old voice cracks has she waves her hand to gesture me closer to her.

'Hey Aunt Bessie. Merry Christmas.' I lean in give her a hug. She's my Grammie's sister and there is something about her that reminds me a lot of Grammie.

'How are you doing lovey? Enjoying your holiday from school?' She asks.

'Yes it's nice to be home.' I wait for the inevitable question.

'And your hockey team? Are they doing well this year? Didn't you win a medal last winter?' Her hand is cold against my arm as she strokes it.

'We are having a good season. We should make the final tourney in California in the end of March. How are things in Dartmouth?' I ask her.

'Oh much the same as they always are. The wind blows, the rain pours and the days pass.' She cackles. 'That's a pretty piece of calico that your brother has brought home.'

'Yes.' What else am I suppose to say. She is pretty.

'And you are happy with his choice?' His choice?

'What do you mean by that Auntie?' I think that Bessie has finally lost it.

'Oh call her over, Taylor. I'd like to speak to her again.' So for my Aunt Bessie I go and get Tylyn from where she is sitting beside my Mom and bring her back.

'Here's Tylyn, Auntie Bessie.' I say as we return.

'Hello there young lady. Come join Taylor and I for a little chat.' Bessie points to the chair beside her. 'Taylor sit on my other side, lovey.'

So I pull up a stool beside her, take her hand in mine, and squeeze it. The old lady strokes my hair and pats my hand.

'Give me your hand, young Tylyn.' And she lifts Tylyn's left hand. 'What a pretty Claddagh ring. My sister hand one that looked just like this one.'

'Your sister had a Claddagh ring?' Tylyn's soft breathless voice answers her.

'Oh yes, just like this one.' Auntie taps the little ring on her fourth finger on Tylyn's left hand. I look at the hand wearing the ring. OMG I don't remember her wearing a ring yesterday. 'Did you know when you wear a Claddagh ring like this it means that you're are engaged to marry whoever gave you this ring?'

'Yes ma'am' Tylyn sounds hesitant. 'I've been told the story and tradition.'

I look over at Sid talking with my uncles and Dad. Pappy is asleep in a chair by the fire. No one has noticed but this old lady. It's like a knife cutting into my chest. Engaged. They are engaged. The thought sinks into my head. Why didn't they say anything to the rest of us? Why keep it a secret?

'I offer you my congratulations and my welcome to this family, Tylyn.' Auntie Bessie may be old but she's sharp as a tack.

…..

'I just don't understand why they said nothing to any of us this morning.' I ask Dad as we sit by the fireplace with warmth of from the flames heating the house. I put the Christmas tree lights when we came in the room. The soft colours decorate the walls.

'Maybe they were waiting for the right time. Maybe they were waiting for a better time.' Dad is sitting watching the flames and sipping a glass of whiskey.

'I just don't get it. Any of it.' I really don't get any of this and I know Dad is on my side with this one.

'Oh, I get this whole thing. I get why Sid insisted on having Christmas here.' He looks at me and I reply with my hands up in a question. ' He wanted Tylyn to see how he grew up. Where his roots are? Who he really is?'

'Oh.' I didn't think about that. 'And not telling us about the engagement.'

'They were waiting a better time. I think that one of them didn't want this holiday to be all about them. I would put money on the fact they would have said something about it tomorrow any way. Aunt Bessie maybe old but she's sharp.' Dad takes a sip of his drink. 'How are you holding up, Tay?'

I'm fine why do people keep asking me this? I don't answer for a while I stare into the flickering flames. I watch them dancing, licking the around the logs and finally to become wisps of smoke floating up through the chimney. How am I? I'm frustrated. Yes. I'm tired of the spectacle. Yes. I want things to go back to normal. That's a really big yes. I want my brother back. I'm jealous of the time that _she _spends with him. I don't want things to change. And _she_ changes everything.

'I'm fine, Dad.' Ultimately, I am but I'm not happy about any of this.

'You don't sound fine. Unless it's the freaked out, insecure, neurotic and emotional -_fine._' He laughs. 'Taylor, we're all gonna have to make some adjustments here. I can't say that I think getting engaged is going to help Sid's focus but I can't live his life for him. Sid has to make those life decisions or so your mom keeps telling me. All we can do is support him, and love him.'

'Do you like _her_ Dad?'

'Tylyn? I suppose so. I haven't really given it much thought. I like that she makes Sid laugh. I like that she challenges him both on the ice and off. I like that she seems to be a family girl. She seems to have a kind heart. What would you want for Sid?'

'The same things I guess.'

'Look at him, Taylor really look at Sid. He's happier with her than he's ever been since before Grammie died, through his concussions and the lost time on the ice. Has Tylyn been responsible for this? Possibly in part but mostly I think he's found someone who understands him. And that's huge. Really huge.' He sips from the glass again and then sets it on the table. ' One day I hope you find this same level of happy with someone.'

I sit thinking about what Dad's said. The fire crackles. I look at the three stockings that Tylyn's Mom sent for us. Sid's is a penguin dressed in a tux with a gold brocade vest, wearing a hockey helmet with 87 on it and yellow crocs on his feet. It's so Sid. Tylyn's is a chicken wearing a pink apron with flowers on it. Her hair is up in a messy bun tied with a gold medal but she's wearing hockey skates. Mine shows me as a Penguin with long blonde hair, a wearing a Shattucks jersey, carrying the Crosby bag over my shoulder and goalie pads. They are each very unique and personal. I look at the Crosby bag that Tylyn made me. I actually do like it. It must have taken some time to sew all those nameplates together. The quilt she made for Mom and Dad is now folded over the back of the couch. It's probably going to live out at the lake because both Mom and Dad seem to like it. Finally, my eyes come to rest on the soft blue scarf that her Grandmother made for me. I can't believe that a lady who doesn't even know me took the time to knit me a scarf. Maybe her family are nice people. But I still miss Sid.

The back door opens and a whoosh of cold air enters the room causing the flames to sway away from the doorway. It sounds like they have finally come home. Sid wanted to walk from the center of town to here.

'Hey, you guys are still up?' Sid's hair is damp with melted snowflakes. He is taking off his new penguin scarf that Tylyn's Grandmother knit for him. His face is beaming. He does look incredibly happy. I can hear Tylyn is not far behind him talking to Honey. 'Tay, you up for watching some Christmas movies?'

'Sure, you make the popcorn and I'll find the DVD's.' Well at least she can't take my memories away from me.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60 Snap Shots.

The past few days have flown by in a heartbeat since we returned to the cave. 91 and I have woken up this morning to another blast from old man winter. The wind is howling outside once again and the forecast is for snow. I text Lauren to check on her travel day. I know that she was supposed to arrive from Toronto this morning but her flight has been weather delayed by a couple of hours. (1 still doesn't know that she's coming here. It should be a big surprise. I have the kettle boiling to make a pot of tea for 91 and the keurig has just spat out my coffee. Of all kitchen appliances, the keurig in my mind is the most important right behind the mix master and maybe the stove. Okay the fridge is pretty important too. I add the boiling water to the pot and put it on a tray to take through to 91 who is still lounging in bed.

'Wake up, slug a bed, I brought you a pot of warm tea.' I've set the tray down on the nightstand. 91 is cuddled up under a mound of duvet. I know she's under there because there are a few curls poking out from the covers.

'I'm moving. I'm tired.' She does sound sleepy. I hope she's not coming down with something. Normally, 91 is a bundle of energy in the morning.

'Your head bad this morning?' Maybe our wrestling session last night over the flicker caused her some grief.

'No, my head is fine. Honest. It's almost back to normal. It's just girl stuff.' She lying on her back nestled in the pillows.

'Girl stuff? Do I want to know what that means?' I pour the tea into a mug and hand it to her. 'Is this a monthly thing or something else?'

'It's the monthly thing and no you don't want to know. I'll be fine in a bit. ' She sips the tea. 'Oh that's good. Could you hand me my phone? I heard it ping. Thanks.'

I debate about crawling back into bed with her or tackling the pile of laundry that has accumulated since we've been gone. Oh hell, Marcela won't mind doing the laundry, I've only got 91 here for 7 more days. I don't what I'm going to do when she's gone. It was hard enough leaving her to go Detroit just after we got back here. At least that was only 36 hours apart. What's going to be like to not touch her for several months? It's not just the sex that I'll miss but the physical touch of sleeping with her, of holding her or playing with her curls. It hits me. It hits me. Touching 91 calms me. It relaxes me. I slip under the covers.

'Here come lie between my legs and lay back.' She asks me.

'I'll flatten you.' But she pulls me into place.

'I've always wanted to be taller. I'd do anything to make 5'1". You won't hurt me. See.' I'm now lying on my back with her knees in my armpits and her chin is on my shoulder. 91 is holding her phone in her hand over my shoulder. 'Look your mom has sent photos that she took from Christmas.'

I take the phone out of her hands and start to scroll through the pictures. 91 starts massaging my shoulders.

'Go back to the first one of you and Alec playing with the big fire truck he got from Santa Sidney Claus. Yeah that one. I knew we should have bought two fireman hats.' She laughs. 'You were mean to tease the boy about trading in your hockey helmet for a fireman hat.'

'Yeah, I know but if I didn't play hockey. Fireman was my next choice.' My stare at the photo remembering that last day we stopped by to see how Chantelle and the kids were doing. I studied up on "B" names before I went to tease Bella with. The house was warm and had a few more pieces of furniture, a carpet on the floor and food in the fridge. It wasn't much but Chantelle thanked us profusely. I had fun playing on the carpet in front of the tree with Alec. The kids don't seem any worse for losing their dad. I scroll to the next photo of Bella in her new winter coat and boots. She's smiling up at the camera her hair wild about her head.

'It was a good thing to do. I hope that they are going to be okay.' 91 voices my concern.

'Yeah, Mom said that she'd keep in touch with Chantelle.' I know I can't save every one but at least maybe I can help a few along the way. 'Look at this one of Pappy stealing a bite of trifle off Dad's plate. The nerve of the guy.' The picture shows dad turned slightly away from the camera talking to my uncle and Pappy with his spoon in Dad's dessert despite having a full plate in front of him.

The rest of the pictures are candid shots of family. 91 and Aunt Bessie shortly after she ratted us out, Taylor skating with our cousin Graham, Honey the dog sleeping on the couch with her head on the Penguin quilt, Taylor's Crosby bag packed full of stuff and finally a picture of Mom and 91 busy in the kitchen. They are both talking and stirring pots. I took the last one.

'Oh, there's not one of us together.' 91 sighs in my ear. 'I don't have a picture of us together.'

'You have a copy of the one your Mom took of us at your birthday all dressed up and the one she took us and Hairy sleeping on the couch.'

'You can't see our faces in that one. We are just a tangle of arms, legs and Hairy's feet in the air.' She sounds sad. ' I wanted one of us relaxed just as we are. Not all fancy.'

'Hmm, lets ask Mom. She took lots of pictures while we played hockey, and around the house. Maybe she has one.' And if not, I think I'll ask Lauren to take one.

….

'Sid, there's a guest for you at the main desk.' One of the security guys flags me down.

'Thanks.' I call to him as I walk over to the phone in the players lounge. It must be Lauren here at last. I asked her to take a cab into the CEC for the game. I'd have arranged for Harv to collect her from the airport but he's has enough on his hands getting Morty to the game in this weather. 91 is upstairs with Ray and his boys. I'm pretty sure that they are grooming her to be a GM. God, help the team that hires her.

'Hi this is Sid.' I say into the phone.

'Hello, Mr Crosby. Your guest is here at the main ticket booth.' The voice at the other end of the phone answers.

'Great. I assume it's a beautiful leggy blonde?' I get an affirmative. ' Could you arrange to have someone bring her down to the player lounge for me? Thanks so much.'

'A beautiful leggy blonde?' That statement has got TK's attention. 'Coming here to the player's lounge? Sid, would you like to share what's come over you? For years no women in your life and now you've got the pretty Tygirl and a beautiful leggy blonde? Is there going to be some group sex later because if you need a stand in I'm up for it.'

'Yeah, no TK No group sex. Just a beautiful friend of 91's is in town for a visit. Eat your heart out.' I chirp him back.

As I stand for a moment trying to think of a way to get 91 down here. TK is running around the locker room telling everyone about the beautiful leggy blonde coming to the lounge. Great. Biz comes through from the gym area and looks at me with an eyebrow raised in question. 'It's of friend of 91. I thought that she was missing her girlfriends.'

'Ah this is the one I've had my extra ticket to the mayor's party preempted for?' He asks wiping some sweat from his face and neck.

'Yeah, thanks for that. Give me a second' I ask him while I text upstairs to 91 that Lovejoy is telling the guys that he's playing the right side tonight. I smile as I text. That should get her butt down here pretty quick.

It's few minutes later when the lounge door opens and Lauren walks through accompanied with an usher. She's dressed in tight jeans with boots that come up over her knees and a long tunic top. Her blonde hair is long now and swings as her long lean body walks toward me. I wondered if I'd recognize her but the moment she walks into the room I'm transported back to Madrona. Yep, that's Lauren. She's a stunner.

'Sloth boy. Lovely rink you've got here. Thanks for inviting me.' I lean into her and give her a hug as I pull back I put my hand to my crotch. 'What's wrong? You got the clap or something?'

'No, just checking to make sure the boys are still attached. You've got a bit of a reputation.' I laugh at her fake shocked expression. 'Thanks for coming Lauren. I think 91 got a bit homesick over Christmas.'

'Yeah, I get that. How's Frodo's head?'

'Much better. Here give me your bags they can stay here. No one will touch them.' As I take the wheelie suitcase to move it into a trainer's office, I see some of the other guys staring at her like they'd never seem a beautiful woman. ' Lauren this are some of my team mates.' I gesture around the room. TK is stupefied. Nealer is staring openly. Bortuzzo is drinking it all in. Beau has his mouth gaping open. Jeez, what a bunch of losers. I look at Biz. He's in open admiration and nodding his head with approval.

'Hey guys, this is Lauren. She's a friend of 91's.' I am disappointed by my teammates when they can only muster a few grunts. 'Sorry Lauren. 91 calls these guys the remedial group and now I why.'

'Yeah, it's a wonder your team wins any games.' She laughs and tosses her hair back over her shoulder. Beau looks like he is going to swoon. 'Hey, let me get my jersey out.'

She opens a side pocket on her suitcase and pulls out a familiar blue and green jersey of the Vancouver Canucks. It's a Kessler jersey. Lauren slips out of her tunic down to her bra and camisole before sliding into the jersey. I hear and audible gasp from the room. I forgot how extroverted Lauren is.

'Just because I'm here, Sid the sloth, doesn't mean I'm going to be cheering for you guys. Oh you know, I'm a Canucks fan through and through. So I won't be cheering for you Penguins but rather cheering against the nasty Blackhawks. Okay?' she looks at me in all seriousness.

'Lauren, I wouldn't have expected anything else from you.' And I would not.

Behind us the door opens and a scream fills the room. Then many screams of delight fill the room. 91 and Lauren are hugging and jumping up and down in unison. I take a picture for 91. They both have tears of joy and are hugging each other. I get pulled into their excited embraced. I get kissed and hugged. Who knew how much energy girls waste when they greet each other? It takes a while for them to calm down enough to actually talk.

'Lego you came for a visit. Really?' 91 is so excited.

'Yeah, sloth boy invited for a couple of days before I go back to school.'

I miss part of the conversation as Biz taps me on the arm.

'You never said she's a stunner.' Biz nods towards the two girls.

'You never asked.'

'Jeez with all that energy expended I could have run a marathon.' He chirps

'Or at least played more than your usual 6 minutes a game.' I chirp him back. This cracks him up. 'We better get busy with our prep. I want to beat the Hawks tonight.'

'And for once I want to sit up in the press box tonight. But damn I have to play so if I want to get anywhere with your new friend I think I'd better be impressive.' He is still watching Lauren. 'We're going to treat those two gals to a night on the town after the game right?'

Hmmm. I think the next couple of days could get interesting. Hmmm.

….

48TK: Where are you guys?

Hckybtt: Chillin at the cave.

48TK: Menage a trois?

Hckybtt: NOOOO!

48TK: See you soon.

Hckybtt: Don't bother. See you at practice tomorrow.

BizNsty: Got the take out. Will be there soon.

Hckybtt: Great if you see TK smack him for me hard in the head. He is not welcome here.

…

It's been kinda of odd having someone else in the cave with us. 91 has been very happy. Lauren has been a great guest.

TK has lost his mind. He finds a way to make everything a sexual innuendo with some of them being quite rude. I never noticed before but he is really very off colour. I guess that fine for the locker room but it's not always appropriate in mixed company. Whereas, Biz is a womanizer. The total an unabashed player. Yet since Lauren has arrived, he has raised his game. Quite literally raised his game. Yesterday for instances, he had two assists in our win over the Hawks. He was effective on the PK and really seemed to be trying to play at a higher level. Maybe 91 is right there is more to him that just a fighter. He was the perfect gentleman when we took the gals out for dinner at the Local. Polite, witty, and charming are not adjectives that I would normally use to describe the big 4th line winger. But with 91 he has been kind and generous just like all my other teammates. 91 has been working with the grinders to improve their play. This afternoon Biz came over and the four of us played NHL'13. The girls won but it came down to the wire. It was a good afternoon of laughter, friendship and serious competition.

'87 you're not moving? Why aren't you dressed yet?' 91 has come through into our bedroom where I'm sitting in my underwear on the bed looking at my suit, shirt and tie for the Mayor's News Eve party tonight hanging on the closet door. 'I thought we are to leave shortly.'

'Yes, yes. Come here Miss Chickadee.' I reach out a hand to her. Lauren has put up 91's curls into a cascade of curls swept off her face and neck. Her face has been made up with delicate strokes of colour making her eyes shine a bright blue and her lips a luscious pink. She looks fresh and sweet. 'What am I going to do when you go away next week?'

'Well, there's at least 45 games left to be played. The Rags are only five points behind you in the Division with Philly hot on their heels. The scoring race is tight. Then I think you'll be busy during the All Star Week. I hear Peeka wants to release the Hockey Butt Blues that week as well. The team travels to Vancouver in February so I'll see you then if only for a couple of days. Before you know it I'll be back to visit in March.' She is sitting on my knee in only her bra, panties and with her robe falling open. I open the robe a little farther with my finger.

'What about this? You come to Columbus to the All Star Weekend. Then when you leave it will only be three weeks until we are together. It will be only another three weeks until the team goes to Vancouver.' I've started stroking a finger down between her breasts, teasing her nipples as I go. 91's hands were on my shoulders but have begun stroking my nipples. I nuzzle into her mouth with my lips and start kissing her lips. I use my tongue to open them slightly.

'Okay, I'll come to Columbus.' Her tongue tickles mine. 'I'll leave on the Thursday evening and see you by Friday morning.'

'Good. I'll fly out ahead of the team in February so we can have a couple of days ahead so we can go to the farm for a visit. We play on the Thursday in Colorado and then on Tuesday in Vancouver. I'll see you on that Friday morning.' I feel my erection growing. So much for all Lauren's hard work, I thread my fingers up the base of her neck into the mass of curls to strengthen our kisses.

'Oh that feels nice. I'll book the Sylvia for that weekend. We don't have to go to the farm. Oh yeah.' My free hand is sliding between her thighs lightly touching her growing wet spot. 'I'll have to change out of these gooey panties.'

'Then let me solve that for you.' I let go of her curls so I can dispatch with the offending lacey bit of cloth. ' Now can you do something about these jockeys, Sherwood is straining to get out again.' We'll get to party but our departure will be delayed …. just a bit.

…

Lauren waves to me from across the room. She has taken to calling me Ernie and him Bert of Sesame Street characters. Biz is standing not far behind her talking to a group of suits. She lifts a champagne flute and lifts it as if to toast us. I get 91's attention to show her. Lauren is looking glamorous in the sparkly sheath dress. Her pale hair is arranged much like the elves from Peter Jackson trilogy. She could be Legolas. I wonder for a minute if she and Biz have a future together. Stranger things have happened.

91 for her part had her makeup repaired and hair fixed after our tumble through the bed and now looking very much like a 1940's movie star. I glance at the huge clock counting down with now only few minutes to go until midnight. The noise of the ballroom allows for little conversation but that hasn't people from trying. 91 is busy talking to a city councilor about the merits of community composting and garden plots. God help the local politicians when we get married and she actually moves here fulltime. I smile inwardly at the thought. The poor buggers they don't know what they are in for.

A waiter takes my empty water bottle and another offers me a flute of champagne for the toast at midnight. I take two without even thinking and hand one to 91.

When the crowd starts the count down, I slip my arm around 91's back and pull her close to my chest. The crowd is counting louder and louder 30, 29, 28 27. She looks up into my eyes. I feel my heart pounding in my chest. It is just like when I was drafted first overall. 26, 25, 24. It is just like when I lifted the Stanley Cup above my head. 23, 22,21 It is like when the gold medal was put around my neck in Vancouver.20,19,18. It is like that first day I saw her missing from the fire at Madrona . 17, 16 ,15. It is like when I saw her bounce out of the boat into the ocean 14,13,12. It is like when she returned my first text. 11,10,9. It is like when she came through the airport door at Thanksgiving. 8,7,6, It is like when I saw her on the ice in San Jose hit the end boards racing the D-men. 5,4,3. It is like….

'I have a plan 91. I have a plan.' I whisper it in to her ear.

She looks up into my eyes and beams at me. I don't hear the 2,1 or the screams of Happy New Year. All I hear is her answer and the beating of my heart.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61 Epilogue.

'Happy New Year. Happy 2013.' The crowds around us are cheering. I have Lauren in my arms and she fits. Tygyrl is right. I've assessed the problem. I've set a plan in motion. I've been executing the plan and now it is paying off. We kiss first the polite kiss of strangers then a kiss for a wish of a happy new year. But I strength the kiss so she has no doubt of my passion. She returns my kiss. We are lost in the crowd of people but totally alone in our moment.

We are pulled apart by excited revelers. I am hugged and kissed by a several women. I search the crowd for the platinum blonde head that I have been tracking since yesterday. She's about 5 feet behind me. I disengage myself from the embrace of the heavily painted lady. Three days ago I would have been trying to figure out how to get that piece of tail into bed but not now. I have set my sights on something way better. I push my body through the crowd to her side.

'Burt, look at Frodo and Ernie.' I turn and gaze in the direction she is pointing. I don't know when she started calling Sid and I Bert and Ernie but I like it. Bert's the smart right? Sid and Tygyrl are still hugging and kissing. Lauren lifts her camera and takes a photo of them. I have spent enough time with both of them now to know that in this moment they are oblivious to the world around them. They are a united entity. It won't matter if they are in their hockey gear chasing pucks. It won't matter if miles separate them because they have each other's hearts. They are each other's best friend, support and lover.

' I hope to have that kind of relationship one day.' I tell her ' I hope one day very soon.'

'They are two peas in a pod aren't they? They are so similar but yet different enough to make it work. She is the yin to his yang.' I smile down at her as she talks hoping she takes the hint that I'm talking about us.

'Will you be plus one for the wedding?' I ask her.

'What wedding?' She looks confused.

'Their wedding. Don't' tell me you didn't notice the ring on Tygyrl's finger? ' She looks at me incredulously. ' Here I thought you girls had a special built in radar for that kind of thing.'

'They never said anything about a wedding.' She looks totally shocked.

'How about a friendly wager?' she gestures for me to continue.' A loonie says it happens before the playoffs start.'

'You're on. Weddings take a long time to plan, Bert. There is no way it happens before you guys start chasing Lord Stanley's Cup. Hell, that's only 4 months away.' She's confident but she doesn't know our captain like I do. I've seen that look on his face before. I've just scored me a loonie and the hottest date to the wedding of the year. And who knows maybe more.

_Author's note. Thank you for all your support and comments. I have thoroughly enjoyed creating this story. I have decided to take the characters through to the playoffs to complete their seasons. So in a few weeks please look for the continuation of Sid, Tylyn, and their friends in __**Chasing Stanley.**_


End file.
